Face aux Légendes
by Shamliu
Summary: Elle avait une vie tranquille. Elle visait un objectif. Elle était sur le point de l'accomplir. Mais bien sûr, rien ne se passe comme prévu sur Grand Line. Sa vie basculera du jour au lendemain. Elle devra y faire face avec force, courage et bravoure !... Qualités qu'elle ne possède pas vraiment au départ.. Voici son histoire. -Présence d'OC, Pas de romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Merci d'être tombé(e)s par hasard ici. Ceci est ma première fiction sur One Piece. Je l'avais déjà commencé depuis un moment, et je me suis enfin décidée à la poster... J'espère que c'est pas trop nul haha ^^ **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, impressions, critiques et tout ce qui va avec! Pour la régularité des chapitres, je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour en poster au moins un par semaine! ( et même deux si je suis en forme!) Je compte sur vos review pour me motiver! Merci!**

_**Disclaimer: Il est évident que les personnages de One Piece m'appartiennent... Pas ! ( Ahah t'y as cru! Bon ok, je sors..) Ce monde merveilleurx ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Monsieur Eiichiro Oda! Mais les personnages fictifs sont de ma création.**_

**Bonne lecture! o/**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Le ciel était d'un bleu profond. Pas un nuage à l'horizon. Horizon difficile à voir, tant le ciel se reflétait bien sur l'eau calme de l'océan. Les étoiles scintillaient. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'éclat de la Lune, belle, ronde et claire. Cependant, ces étoiles semblaient beaucoup plus nombreuses que la lune. Au final, quelle différence cela pouvait bien faire?

Telles furent les pensées d'une petite fille, assise sur une berge au bord de l'eau, les pieds balançant dans le vide. Depuis toujours, elle s'était laissée porter par sa curiosité et finissait toujours par se poser des milliers de questions sur notre monde. C'était normal après tout, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Mais ce que cette gamine voulait plus que tout, c'était une réponse. Une légère brise fit voleter ses cours cheveux bleu nuit, comme le ciel. Elle gémit. Il commençait à faire froid. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se leva brusquement, en alerte. Au début de la nuit, tout pouvait arriver à une gamine d'à peine huit ans, innocente et surtout faible. Elle observait attentivement les arbres et aperçu une grande silhouette se dessiner. On pouvait distinguer la cape de l'individu qui flottait sous la brise. La fillette plissa les yeux. Puis, en un instant, son visage se détendit et elle couru vers lui à toute vitesse. Un sourire collé au visage, elle se jeta dans les bras de la personne qui éclata de rire.

" Papa ! Tu es enfin revenu! " s'écria-t-elle.

L'homme sourit doucement et posa son index sur les lèvres de l'enfant.

'' Doucement, Camryn. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu réveilles toute l'île!'' dit-il avec un clin d'œil. ''Moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir, tu as tellement grandi... ''

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur la berge. Devant eux, deux lunes : une dans le ciel, et son net reflet sur l'eau. Autour d'eux, des bulles flottaient paisiblement, et éclataient dès qu'elles se trouvaient hautes dans le ciel. Les arbres immenses les surplombaient.

\- Dis, dis ! Tu as fait un bon voyage ? Questionna-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Tu sais, c'était une mission assez rude. Mais le voyage, bien que très long, fut incroyable.

\- Tu es parti trop de temps ! C'est pas juste !

\- Voyons Camryn. Je suis là, à présent tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

La petite le considéra pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle sourit et se blottit contre lui.

" Raconte-moi tes aventures, papa !"

Une brève lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de l'homme. Ah, qu'il était dur d'avoir une famille. Qu'il était dur de la laisser derrière soi pour répondre à l'appel de l'océan. Mais le plus éprouvant, c'était de ne pas voir son unique fille grandir. Elle était tout pour lui, sa fierté, son amour, son héroïne...

Un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Quel papa gâteux il faisait, décidément...

Il soupira et enleva sa grande cape blanche. Il la posa sur les épaules de sa fille, qui ploya sous son poids, ce qui le fit rire. La petite fit une moue. La lumière de la lune rendit nettes les lettres écrites sur le dos de cet habit. Un simple mot qui avait changé le destin de plus d'un, mais surtout de ce père. Le mot '' Justice ''.

\- Tu sais, Camryn, commença-t-il, beaucoup de choses se sont produites depuis que je vous ai quittées, ta mère et toi, il y a quelques mois. Bien que je ne sois qu'un simple colonel, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils m'aient appelé pour participer à ce voyage... Nous avons survécu à pas mal de périples, mais je vais faire court. De nouvelles personnes ont rejoint nos rangs, en quelque sorte.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas... , bredouilla-t-elle.

Il sourit. Il s'était fait ce résumé plus pour lui-même finalement...Expliquer à une jeune enfant ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Marine récemment allait être trop compliqué.

\- Disons que des méchants sont devenus gentils. Connais-tu la grande impératrice pirate Boa Hancock ?

\- Que... Qui ? Je crois avoir déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part...

L'homme éclata de rire. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de sa fille. Elle avait la sale manie de toujours fouiner partout, et surtout d'être extrêmement curieuse. Elle avait dû regarder les journaux ou entendu parler les passants. Cette petite ne perdait pas une miette de ce que les gens disaient autour d'elle. C'était cependant une manie très intéressante.

\- C'est normal, après tout, je crois qu'on a à peine commencé à en parler sur l'Archipel. Eh bien, elle est gentille maintenant.

\- Gentille ?

\- Oui. Elle était une méchante pirate. Mais maintenant, elle est amie avec la Marine.

\- Et c'est bien ?

\- Oui. Pour le moment.

\- Ça existe de gentils pirates ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Un silence accueillit ces paroles.

\- Je ne sais plus, ma petite 'ryn.

\- Tu as oublié ?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Quand tu t'en souviendras, tu me le diras, hein ?

\- C'est promis.

\- Chouette !

Il sourit tristement.

Camryn était si jeune pour pouvoir comprendre tous ces conflits, ces alliances qui ensuite se rompaient du jour au lendemain, ces convictions qui poussaient les hommes à s'aventurer en mer au prix de leur vie et de leur liberté... Pour l'instant, la petite Camryn ne devait connaître qu'une seule chose : les Marines sont les gentils, les pirates sont les méchants. C'était un raisonnement tout à fait ridicule, même s'il ne portait pas les pirates dans son cœur. Mais il fallait dire que certains marines n'étaient pas mieux. Pour lui, la justice représentait sa seule priorité. Mais il se sentait tout de même impuissant face aux nobles mondiaux ou aux haut-gradés qui prenaient des décisions injustes, ou même encore les nombreuses corruptions qui se déroulaient paisiblement dans l'ombre pour obtenir plus de pouvoir. Cela marchait ainsi depuis des années, personne ne pouvait changer quoi que ce soit.

Sa petite 'Ryn n'avait que 8 ans. Même s'il voyait en elle une grande soif de savoir, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire part de ces pensées bien pessimistes.

'' Elle fera une bonne marine'', s'était-il dit plusieurs fois. Une fille sérieuse, droite, réfléchie cultivée... Mais rien que le fait de l'imaginer sur un champs de bataille le mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant en ces temps durs, avec cette soudaine vague de piraterie causée par Roger, il voulait préparer sa fille à toute forme de danger. Surtout ici, à l'Archipel de Sabaody, où Camryn était née. Il avait été muté à cause de son travail pour se trouver près du Nouveau Monde, et obtint son poste dans la base marine de Sabaody. Sa famille l'avait suivit depuis North Blue. Le voyage avait été périlleux, mais sa femme avait tant insisté... D'ailleurs, les conditions de vie étaient bien meilleures à l'Archipel, le froid de son île natale ne lui manquait pas, c'était certain.

Il entendit des ronflements. Il vit avec étonnement la petite dormir, en serrant le manteau contre elle. En agrippant fermement ses petites mains au mot '' Justice'' .

* * *

**Voilà, c'était le prologue.. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais la suite comportera plus de trucs, bien sûr^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à bientôt! **


	2. Chapter 2

**ARC I : Sabaody**

**Chapitre 1 :La trouillarde face à la légende**

\- Les gars... Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bon ?

\- Raaaah, mais oui, allez !

\- Fais pas ta chochotte, Cam' !

La petite déglutit.

\- Oui mais... C'est interdit normalement, et...

\- Grouille-toi ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! En plus t'étais d'accord, tu t'en souviens ?

Camryn sortit de derrière la racine où elle était cachée et rejoignit ses deux camarades, qui attendaient derrière un gros rocher.

L'un avait des cheveux roux en bataille et s'appelait Graig. L'enfant bombait son petit torse, les poings sur les hanches, un air déterminé sur son visage. Il paraissait être le leader de la petite bande. L'autre s'appelait Kurai et avait ses yeux caché par un énorme bonnet noir. Un sourire énigmatique flottait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de malice. Il avait l'air plus calme que son compère. Cependant, tous les deux étaient inséparables malgré cette petite différence. C'étaient des enfants intrépides et surtout très audacieux. Tout le contraire de la petite Camryn. Elle avait huit ans et demi, maintenant. Depuis peu, les trois restaient tout le temps ensembles. Les deux voyous n'avaient pas raté l'occasion d'entraîner Camryn dans leur projet. Les parents de celle-ci ne comprenaient toujours pas comment elle s'était retrouvée à rester tout le temps avec ces fauteurs de troubles. Peut-être que c'était justement pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de les rejoindre, par curiosité. Oui, la curiosité était vraiment ce qui les reliait entre eux.

Leur projet consistait à aller explorer la zone de non-droit du vaste Archipel de Sabaody, où nos trois petits énergumènes étaient nés. Camryn avait accepté pour en savoir un peu plus sur cet endroit rempli de mystères à ses yeux. A part les interdictions de ses parents, ou les rumeurs douteuses qui circulaient, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait.

Après un court instant d'hésitation, la petite couru le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à ses amis. Là, elle se mit dos au rocher, et glissa le long de la paroi en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Les gars, on devrait faire attention, non ? Demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois.

\- T'es vraiment une trouillarde, Cam' ! Lâcha Graig, secouant son visage.

\- Chut ! Regardez là-bas ! Chuchota Kurai.

Trois petites têtes dépassèrent du rocher. Loin devant eux, au milieu d'arbres et racines, se dressait le lieu tant évité par les habitants, ce lieu presque légendaire pour ces gamins.

\- Whoaaa... Regardez-moi ça ! Sourit Graig.

\- Comment on fait pour y aller du coup ? Demanda Kurai.

\- On a qu'à passer par les racines qui longent le grove. On empruntera le pont, ça marche ? Proposa Camryn.

\- Mec, t'aurais dû faire une carte... soupira Kurai.

\- Mais ça sert à rien, je connais cet endroit comme ma poche ! S'exclama fièrement Graig.

\- T'es pas censé connaître cette zone avant même d'y être allé, abruti ! Répliquèrent en chœur Camryn et Kurai.

\- Ecoutez-moi ! C'est pas le moment de nous disputer. On passera par les racines, point barre ! Conclut la bleue.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules puis acquiescèrent. Graig leur fit signe d'avancer et ils se faufilèrent parmi ces fameuses racines. Ils atteignirent tant bien que mal leur but. Ça y est, se dit Camryn. Ils avaient finalement réussi. Et ils venaient de braver un interdit. En pensant à son père, elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité. Il ne serait pas fier d'elle s'il l'apprenait... Par contre, les deux garçons jubilaient.

\- Ouaiiis ! On est trop forts !

\- Plus rien ne peut nous arrêter maintenant !

Camryn soupira et les suivit tout de même. Ils commencèrent à marcher. En dépassant plusieurs groves, ils s'apercevaient du piteux état des lieux. Des habitations tombaient en ruines au pied des palétuviers. Cela enthousiasmait les garçons. Pas elle. La petite regardait constamment autour d'elle. Le contraste entre ces magnifiques mangroves et ces maisons détruites était saisissant. Elle trouva d'ailleurs que ces arbres parurent soudainement glauques. Ils se dressaient de toute leur hauteur, imparables, indestructibles. Même si il y avait subitement une guerre, ils seraient toujours là, comme seuls survivants.

\- Dites, on devrait pas s'éloigner, non ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Cam', arrête sérieusement de te plaindre... Tu es vraiment bruyante ! Soupira Kurai.

\- T'es vraiment la plus grosse frappe de Sabaody, on aura tout vu ! T'es bien une fille ! Fit Graig.

Camryn fronça les sourcils.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois une fille ? Ça te dérange ?! Cracha-t-elle.

\- Oooh, tu l'as énervée, sourit Kurai.

\- On peut savoir ce que ça nous avance d'être là, en plus ? Insista Camryn.

Les deux garçons se turent. Ils sourirent. Graig ricana.

\- On est pas censés venir ici, c'est interdit par tout le monde...Commença Kurai.

\- … Mais c'est ce qui nous différencie des autres, pas vrai Camryn ? Acheva Graig.

Cette dernière n'émit aucun objection. En réalité, elle ne savait pas quoi leur répondre. Pour eux, cette audace représentait quelque chose de grandiose. Braver un interdit aussi grand que celui-ci était symbolique. L'enfant ne s'en rendait pas compte cependant. Mais leur petite tirade lui avait fait effet. Elle s'était sentie étrange quand ces deux gamins avaient sorti cela avec un sourire insolent sur leur visage.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

" Cachez-vous! " S'écria Graig.

Les trois coururent derrière des morceaux de bâtisses loin de la route. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois hommes arrivèrent. L'un d'eux était d'une grande taille et avait des cheveux noirs en broussaille. Ils portaient tous des chapeaux avec une plume accrochée. Ils avaient l'air forts, et surtout, répugnants. Camryn aperçu alors quelque chose à leur ceinture qui lui envoya un petit reflet dans l'œil. Elle comprit alors de quoi il s'agissait. De plus, le grand lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait déjà vu sa sale tête quelque part! Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Ça y est, ça lui revenait ! Elle savait leur identité. Ces hommes étaient très dangereux. Il ne fallait pas traîner plus longtemps dans cet endroit.

\- L-les gars ! Chuchota-t-elle. Je sais pas si vous le savez, mais on est mal !

\- Tu nous prends pour qui ? Dit calmement Kurai. On sait qui sont ces gens, pas la peine de nous faire un dessin.

\- Des chasseurs d'esclaves ! C'est bien la première fois que j'en vois. Ils ont l'air vraiment sans pitié !

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, bande d'imbéciles ! Rétorqua brusquement Camryn.

Les deux se retournèrent vers elle, étonnés. Camryn avait des sueurs froides, ses dents étaient serrées, ses sourcils se fronçaient vers le haut. Des rides se formaient aux coins de sa bouche.

\- Tiens, c'est la tronche que tu fais quand t'as super peur... Ce sont eux qui te tracassent comme ça ? Demanda simplement Kurai.

\- Ecoutez-moi. Fichons le camps immédiatement !

\- Comment ? Répliquèrent les deux en chœur.

\- Raah, ça craint, je pensais pas qu'on allait les croiser ...Murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Elle soupira puis fronça les sourcils.

" Si je ne me trompe pas, ces types sont du gang de Peterman. Celui-ci au milieu, le grand, ben c'est lui en personne. Je pense que c'est un gang rookie qui monte doucement dans le milieu, je n'ai pas trop entendu parler d'eux. Mais j'ai vu une affiche sur un mur, avec la tête de Peterman. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il était mauvais. Par contre, ils ont des armes à leur flancs, et je nous conseille de décamper en vitesse si on veut pas se faire attraper !" Raconta-t-elle, inquiète.

Les deux la regardèrent, incrédules. Kurai tenta de dire quelque chose, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Les enfants furent poussés brutalement, et ils dégringolèrent la pente pour rejoindre le chemin. Camryn se redressa sur ses genoux et se frottait la tête en gémissant.

" Aiie... Hum ?"

Elle vit quatre grandes ombres les surplomber. Elle se figea d'horreur, n'osant pas lever la tête. Pendant ce temps, Graig et Kurai se remettaient péniblement de leur chute.

\- A quoi tu joues, Cam' ! Pourquoi tu nous as poussés !

\- Maintenant on est sur la route...Observa Kurai d'un voix neutre.

\- C'est forcément elle, elle était derrière nous ! Et puis arrête de te la jouer calme et posé, Ku...

\- Fermez-la, les gars, murmura Camryn.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et aperçurent à leur tour ces ombres. Leurs visages se crispèrent. Graig sourit nerveusement. Kurai s'enfonça encore plus dans son bonnet noir. Quant à Camryn, elle déglutit, son expression de peur se dessinant sur son visage pâle.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu viens de nous dégoter ? Qui sont ces gamins ? Vociféra l'un.

\- Ils vous observaient. J'ai entendu la petite dire le nom du chef, dit sournoisement celui qui les avait poussés.

A ces mots, Peterman regarda Camryn. Son expression s'assombrit.

\- Voyez-vous ça... Et t'étais sur le point d'aller avertir les Marines c'est ça ?

\- Haha ! Elle n'en aura pas le temps! A votre avis, ça peut rapporter combien ces gamins-là ? Lâcha un acolyte, se penchant vers les enfants.

Ce dernier se prit un crochet par Peterman. Le coup était parti si vite que même le sourire insolent de Graig disparut laissant place à des yeux écarquillés.

\- Ne m'interromps pas, fit seulement Peterman.

Camryn n'en crut pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce taré ! Il frappait même ses alliés maintenant ? Quel sauvage !

Peterman se tourna vers elle et exigea une réponse. Camryn déglutit et commença à ouvrir sa bouche tremblante. Elle allait lui répondre, rassemblant tout son courage, sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses deux amis. Les yeux de Peterman brillèrent.

" COURREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!" Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Devant cette réaction les chasseurs d'esclaves se bouchèrent les oreilles. Cette petite en avait de la voix ! Son cri avait été si strident qu'ils crurent que leur tympans allaient exploser. Graig et Kurai ne se firent pas prier, ils détalèrent avec elle comme des lièvres en direction du prochain pont pour rejoindre une autre mangrove. Peterman beuglait des ordres à ses hommes pour les rattraper mais ils étaient déjà très loin.

\- Haha, bien joué, Cam' ! S'esclaffait Graig.

\- Y'a pas de quoi rire ! Je sais même pas où on va ! Rétorqua-t-elle, paniquée.

\- Contente-toi de courir ! Ils auront du mal à nous rattraper, vu leur réaction ! Pouffa Kurai.

\- Ouais ben, j'vous signale qu'on s'éloigne de nos maisons ! Et on est en train de s'enfoncer dans la zone de non-droit ! Riposta la petite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Sourit Graig.

Camryn soupira. Dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

Mais les cris des subordonnés de Peterman s'intensifiaient. Ils allaient bientôt les atteindre. Camryn hurlait aux deux de courir plus vite, mais son souffle se faisait plus haletant. Elle n'avait pas une endurance extraordinaire comparé aux deux idiots. Ils étaient devant et l'avaient dépassée depuis un bon bout de temps Soudain, Graig rentra dans quelque chose. Malheureusement, Kurai se trouvant derrière s'aplatit sur lui. Camryn se prit Kurai en pleine poire et tomba en arrière sur les fesses.

\- Les gars ! Ils arrivent ! Leur cria-t-elle.

\- C-Camryn ! Il y en a un autre !

La petite se figea d'horreur. C'est vrai, dans quoi Graig avait foncé ? Elle vit un homme qui, malgré son âge avancé, était très imposant. Elle se sentit paralysée et eu la désagréable impression d'être écrasée sous une pression imaginaire.

Elle ne pouvait faire un geste. Les deux autres également.

\- T-t'es qui, le vieux ! Articula Graig.

\- Hum ? Des gamins, ici ? Se demanda calmement le vieil homme.

Derrière, Peterman et ses hommes arrivèrent. Ils arboraient tous une mine sournoise et sadique, trop heureux de s'acharner sur ces trois gamins.. Mais elle disparut aussitôt qu'ils aperçurent le vieux.

\- Hey, papi, dégage gentiment si tu veux pas te faire amocher. On doit récupérer ces gosses.

\- Ouais, ils nous appartiennent !

L'homme arbora une mine surprise. Il les observait calmement, puis son regard se posa sur les gamins. Puis encore une fois sur les brutes. Il sourit.

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir de gros ennuis mes petits, fit-il en ignorant royalement les chasseurs d'esclaves.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de te dire, le vioc ! Rentre chez toi, et laisse-nous ces mioches ! Reprirent ces derniers avec véhémence.

\- Et arrête de nous ignorer, Salopa...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Quelque chose se déclencha. Camryn ne sut quoi. Subitement, Peterman et ses hommes tombèrent au sol, comme s'ils avaient été assommés.

Au moment du mystérieux phénomène, Camryn avait senti une légère brise balayer ses cheveux bleu nuit. Les deux garçons fixaient le vieil homme d'une mine stupéfaite, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Camryn aperçu les hommes étendus par terre avec effarement. Le vieillard venait-il de les sauver ?

Graig et Kurai se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers le corps inerte de Peterman.

\- Hey, le vieux ! Tu les as rétamés ! Fit Graig, observant de tous les angles les hommes à terre.

\- Incroyable... T'es plutôt fort, pour un papi ! Compléta Kurai, au comble de l'admiration.

Camryn paniqua devant tant de familiarité envers ce vieil homme qui avait l'air très puissant. Et si lui aussi était un chasseur d'esclave ?

Soudain, le concerné éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Camryn le fixa, éberluée.

\- Vous êtes bien drôles pour de simple gosses ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici d'ailleurs ?

-Bah, on voulait explorer ! Répondit Graig, en souriant à pleines dents.

\- Je vois, vous êtes plutôt curieux ! Même en sachant que c'était une zone remplie de chasseurs d'esclaves ?

\- Bien sûr !S'exclamèrent les deux garçons, comme si c'était évident.

L'homme les regarda, amusé.

\- Venez, vous devez être exténués après vous être enfuis. Je vous propose de venir chez une amie, elle vous servira quelque chose pour vous revigorer !

\- C'est pas de refus !

Graig et Kurai sautillaient autour du vieux. Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant et se retourna pour regarder Camryn, qui était restée en retrait. Elle le considérait, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Ses petites mains étaient agrippées à son t-shirt. L'homme prit un air sérieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il, petite ? Tu t'es blessée ?

\- Non ! Répliqua-t-elle violemment. C'est juste que...

Elle se ravisa. Et si cet homme était dangereux ? Mais il leur avait quand même sauvé la vie !

Graig commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Hey l'ancêtre ! Fait pas attention, elle a juste peur de toi !

\- Hein ? De moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Même pas vrai ! S'écria-t-elle. Et ne soit pas aussi familier avec lui, tu ne le connaît même pas !

Il prit un air bienveillant.

\- Allons, tu n'as rien à craindre. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je m-m'appelle Camryn !

Il se caressa la barbe. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main.

\- Enchanté, petite. Je suis Rayleigh. Mais appelle-moi plutôt Ray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Les légendes de l'ancienne ère**

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Devant eux se dressait modestement une petite maison, où une pancarte était accrochée. Il y était écrit '' Shakky's Rip-off Bar''. Un vieil homme et trois enfants y entrèrent. Les gamins semblaient enthousiastes. Sauf un. Ou plutôt, une. A la vue de ladite pancarte, Camryn se renfrogna. Pendant tout le trajet, elle avait suivit à l'écart Rayleigh, Graig et Kurai. Elle ne pensait qu'à son père. Et s'il découvrait qu'elle était allée aussi loin dans la zone de non-droit? Mais surtout, elle pensait aux événements antérieurs. Quel était cet étrange pouvoir dont Rayleigh avait fait preuve? Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé, les hommes sont tombés sans qu'il les touche. On aurait dit de la magie ! Que s'était-il passé? Avait-il prononcé une incantation? Et surtout... Pourquoi ces deux abrutis de Graig et Kurai faisaient comme si de rien était ? Ça ne les étonnait pas qu'un vieux ai pu avoir une telle puissance?

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, Camryn traînant un peu. Là, ils virent une vaste pièce avec un bar en bois au fond. Des canapés étaient disposés près des fenêtres. Ils virent une grande femme aux cheveux courts noirs coupés au carré. Ses yeux sombres et profonds se dirigèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Elle se tenait derrière le comptoir, une cigarette au bout de ses longs doigts fins. Quand elle avisa Rayleigh, un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

\- Te voilà enfin. Mais ?...

\- Sers-leur à boire, Shakky. Ils reviennent d'une longue course, répondit simplement Rayleigh.

Shakky le regarda sans comprendre. Puis elle vit les enfants qui la fixaient. Elle leur sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire? J'ai du jus, si vous voulez.

\- Oui, m'dame! Répondit Graig.

\- T'es super sympa, m'dame! Compléta Kurai.

Elle rit devant cette spontanéité. Après leur avoir offert à boire, elle s'assit sur un tabouret, fumant tranquillement.

Les deux garçons bassinaient Rayleigh de questions, leurs yeux s'illuminant à chaque réponse. Cela amusait beaucoup le vieil homme.

\- Mais monsieur! T'es qui!

\- Doucement ! Je suis ce qu'on appelle un mécanicien de revêtement. Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas?

\- Ouais! J'en ai entendu parler...C'est génial! Vous revêtez des bateaux ? S'écria Graig.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça.

\- Des bateaux de pirates surtout...Ajouta malicieusement Kurai.

Rayleigh éclata de rire.

\- Exactement.

\- Génial! Ça doit être impressionnant! Rêva Graig.

Camryn sentit un petit frisson lui parcourir. Comment pouvaient-ils trouver ça drôle... Ce n'était pas pour rien que cet homme vivait ici, s'il revêtait des bateaux pirates. Ils faisaient tous un sacré tapage... La petite se retrouvait de nouveau à l'écart, silencieuse, son jus à peine entamé. Elle réfléchissait surtout à un moyen de s'enfuir du bar.

'' Quelle bande de gamins, décidément. '' Fit une voix tranquille.

Camryn leva la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec la serveuse du bar. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Shakky lui sourit aimablement.

\- Tu es plutôt calme pour une petite fille de ton âge. Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Eh bien...Commença-t-elle.

La petite lança un regard en biais vers Rayleigh qui s'amusait avec ses deux camarades. Shakky regarda dans sa direction puis rit doucement.

\- Je crois comprendre...Dis-moi, de quoi étiez-vous en train de vous échapper tous les trois?

\- Euh... On fuyait les chasseurs d'esclaves de Peterman. Puis nous sommes tombés sur monsieur Rayleigh et il les a vaincus sans faire de geste...Raconta-elle maladroitement.

Shakky soupira. Posant son visage au creux de sa paume, elle se mit à la hauteur de Camryn et lui sourit malicieusement.

'' Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. Tu sais, il est très fort, mais il utilise cette force pour se protéger des gens comme ces chasseurs de primes. Enfin, même si ces derniers ne font pas le poids face à lui!'' Elle rit doucement puis reprit. '' Allez, détends-toi, un peu. Tu es plutôt tourmentée pour une enfant! On vous ramènera chez vous, sois sans crainte! ''

Et la femme lui fit un clin d'œil.

Curieusement, Camryn rougit devant ces propos. Cette étrange serveuse avait peut-être raison, finalement. Tout comme Graig et Kurai. Si elle était venue dans cette zone, c'était bien par pure curiosité, certes, mais son désir d'en savoir plus sur cet endroit interdit l'emportait. En plus il semblait évident qu'elle rencontrerait des personnes vivant dans l'illégalité. Pourquoi penser à son père et se sentir coupable? Un poids sembla s'envoler de ses frêles épaules. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, madame...,

\- Shakky. On m'appelle Shakky.

\- D'accord, madame Shakky!

\- Quelle politesse... Tu es bien différente de tes amis!

Camryn rit, gênée.

\- Oui, on me le dit souvent...

\- A propos, ma petite, tu le connais ce Peterman?

\- A vrai dire... J'ai vu sa photo dans le journal. Il vient d'arriver je crois. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il était mauvais!

Shakky pouffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Tu es plutôt du genre curieuse, toi! Mais c'est très bien. Tu sais que c'est très important de savoir ce genre d'informations.

Ce fut au tour de Camryn d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle sourit chaleureusement et remercia Shakky.

\- Par contre, c'est bien curieux que tu puisses comprendre ce qu'il est écrit sur un journal, à ton âge, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Vous savez, je ne comprend pas des fois! Ils utilisent des mots compliqués, mas mon père me les explique!

\- Ton père?

Elle hocha la tête. Shakky haussa les épaules et tira une bouffée de fumée.

Camryn porta tranquillement le verre à ses lèvres. L'enfant paraissait plus à l'aise maintenant. Cependant, ce fut de courte durée.

\- Cam'? Bien sûr qu'elle est avec nous. Voilà comment on s'est connus! On allait faire une bonne farce au vendeur de poisson. Ouais, on allait peindre des trucs sur ses gros poiscailles! Et c'est là que Camryn est arrivée. Elle nous demandait ce qu'on faisait, racontait soudainement Kurai.

\- Quand le vendeur nous a surprit, on a détalé. Et Camryn aussi, vu que le vendeur pensait qu'elle était avec nous. On a tellement courut ce jour-là!

\- A croire que c'est une habitude chez vous, rit Rayleigh.

\- Wooo, pas mal trouvé, papi! s'écrièrent les deux gamins.

Camryn était blasée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient comme bêtise, alors ! Rien que de se souvenir de ça, elle en avait mal aux jambes. Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Ce jour-là, elle avait été mêlée à tout cela. Mais la tête du vendeur était tellement mythique quand il avait découvert les gros mots peints sur ses énormes thons! Camryn n'avait jamais autant rit de sa vie. Oui, c'était une rencontre très étrange. Depuis, ils traînaient tous les trois ensembles, malgré leurs caractères complètement opposés. Elle rit légèrement sur ces pensées. Elle aperçu Rayleigh les écouter attentivement, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous savez, elle peut être pleurnicheuse, mais elle en a dans sa tête! Pouffa Graig en tapant sur la sienne. Vous savez que son père est le Colonel Tôshizo de la base de Sabaody?

\- Il est plutôt balèze, son père! En plus ils se ressemblent beaucoup, hein Cam-

Mais Camryn n'écoutait plus. Camryn écarquillait les yeux. Camryn était paniquée. Non... Pourquoi se sentait-elle mal? Pourquoi cela la dérangeait que ces inconnus sachent que son père était un Marine? Elle vit le sourire de Rayleigh disparaître peu à peu de son visage et il fronçait maintenant les sourcils. Il regarda Camryn. Elle avait maintenant des sueurs froides. Ces types aidaient les pirates à franchir Red Line, elle le savait très bien. Mais si jamais ils se trouvaient au service d'un capitaine pirate...Et que son père était un Marine... Alors cela voulait dire qu'elle ne devait pas traîner ici.

\- Ton père est un colonel? Répéta Shakky.

\- Euh... Je.. Je... bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers Graig et Kurai et leur attrapa le poignet.

\- Vite ! On s'casse ! Lâcha-t-elle.

\- Mais Cam?...

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Elle allait atteindre la sortie quand Rayleigh toussota, pour attirer leur attention. Camryn s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Rayleigh prit un air étonné.

\- Mais rien du tout. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme ça, fit-il tranquillement.

\- C'est faux ! Dès que vous avez su que j'étais la fille d'un colonel, vous... Enfin, vous êtes un hors-la-loi, non ?

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Puis Rayleigh explosa littéralement de rire. Shakky rit aussi, un peu plus délicatement cependant. Graig et Kurai se regardèrent, puis rejoignirent le vieux. La seule qui ne rigolait pas était juste éberluée. Elle devint toute rouge et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi encore ?! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Du calme, petite. Je te signale que toi aussi tu en es une, à partir du moment où tu as mis les pieds ici, répondit Shakky.

\- Hein? Sérieux ?Couina Camryn

\- Mais non, Shakky se moque de toi, lui dit Rayleigh en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. Dis donc petite, tu es plutôt tourmentée! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Et puis, je ne suis qu'un mécanicien, il n'y a pas de danger!

Camryn fit la moue. Puis elle regarda Rayleigh. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui paraissait sincère. Elle bafouilla des excuses. Rayleigh lui sourit.

\- Bon, il se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer, les gamins, ajouta Shakky.

\- C'est vrai, je vais vous raccompagner.

\- Naaaaaaan sérieux ! On veut rester! Protestèrent Kurai et Graig.

\- Non, on rentre ! Dit fermement Camryn aux garçons.

Rayleigh commença à se lever.

\- Il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Par contre, je me demande quelle excuse vous allez inventer à vos parents!

\- Vous inquiétez pas, m'sieur! On est des pros ! Répondit Graig.

\- Ça se voit, sourit Rayleigh.

Ils dirent au revoir à Shakky. Cette dernière lança un regard chaleureux à la petite Camryn qui s'inclina devant elle, en la remerciant pour la boisson. Puis elle rejoignit Rayleigh après lui avoir fait un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un joli sourire. La petite l'aimait bien. C'était une femme tranquille, elle lui semblait emplie d'une grande sagesse. Pendant que les deux garçons se trouvaient en tête de cortège, Camryn marchait aux côtés de Rayleigh. Cependant, elle n'osait pas lui parler. Elle se sentait encore gênée par rapport à sa méprise.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la limite de la zone de non-droit, Graig et Kurai saluèrent le vieil homme avec enthousiasme. Quant à Camryn, elle s'excusa une dernière fois.

\- Tu sais petite, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne reviennes plus ici.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu risques de t'attirer des ennuis. En plus, tu es la fille d'un colonel, que vont dire tes parents s'ils découvrent que tu vas dans les zones de non-droit ? Tu es bien trop curieuse pour une fille de ton âge. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, mais vous vous êtes mis en danger, les enfants.

\- Je sais... Mais...

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Camryn parut surprise.

\- Je vous attendrais avec impatience !

Ces mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Camryn. Est-ce que c'était un invitation à revenir les voir, lui et Shakky? La petite hocha vigoureusement la tête et partit vers la base de la Marine, près de laquelle se trouvait sa maison.

* * *

Camryn lisait un livre dans sa chambre. Un désordre total y régnait, des vieux journaux traînaient au sol ainsi que des livres de toute sorte. Il n'y avait aucun jouet. Graig et Kurai lui reprochaient sans cesse qu'elle restait trop longtemps dans sa chambre à lire. Ses parents quant à eux jugeaient qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Son père était soulagé qu'elle ne se soit pas faite totalement influencer par ses deux amis. Cependant, cette manie de collectionner des journaux, des avis de recherche ou des livres venait directement d'elle. Personne ne lui obligeait quoi que ce soit.

Elle entendit un bruit venant du salon. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Camryn se précipita vers la personne qui venait d'arriver.

'' Papa! ''

L'homme paraissait exténué. Il enleva son grand manteau et sa casquette sans dire un mot. Puis il baissa le regard vers Camryn. Elle paraissait minuscule devant lui. Il lui sourit.

'' Camryn... Je suis heureux de te voir. Mais je suis fatigué. Je dois me reposer...''

La petite fit la moue puis elle secoua la tête en souriant. L'homme s'avança ensuite vers sa femme, qui le regardait mélancoliquement. Elle semblait se rendre compte de l'état de son mari.

'' Camryn. Va dans ta chambre, s'il-te-plait'' Fit-elle doucement.

Camryn s'exécuta.

Cependant, une fois dans sa chambre, les voix de ses parents devinrent de plus en plus audibles.

Elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre et se glissa vers le salon. La petite fille entendit alors des paroles plus qu'étranges.

\- Chéri... Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Tout va devenir encore plus dangereux, je ne sais pas si Camryn pourra le supporter.

\- Non. Je dois être fort pour vous protéger. Aujourd'hui, les nouvelles ont été très mauvaises. Cette vague n'en finit plus de grandir, ces maudits pirates sont partout.

\- Alors quittons Sabaody! Je t'en pris...

\- Non. Je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner la Marine. Et si je décide de rester ici, c'est pour que vous ayez une vie meilleure qu'à North Blue. Ici au moins, la Marine vous protège, toi et 'Ryn.

Camryn entendit ensuite des reniflements. Cela ressemblait à des pleurs. Elle entendit son père murmurer des mots doux à sa mère.

\- Comment peux-tu croire ça... Tu risques vraiment de mourir si tu montes en grade, tu crois que Camryn le supporterait?

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises. C'est ma décision de servir la Marine et la Justice. Camryn est forte, elle pourra supporter n'importe quoi. Et elle saura se battre dans cette ère rempli de piraterie. N'oublie pas qu'elle est encore une enfant. Elle grandira avec tout ça.

\- Alors promet-moi qu'elle saura se défendre. Promet-moi qu'elle saura survivre quoi qu'il arrive. Tu sais bien qu'elle passe son temps à lire des journaux et à lire des livres. Il faut qu'elle sache se défendre physiquement.

\- Très bien. Je le jure.

\- Et promet-moi aussi... Qu'elle ne basculera jamais de l'autre côté de la barrière, celle de la piraterie.

\- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Elle sera Marine, c'est certain.

Camryn sentit ses parents se diriger vers sa direction. Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre. La petite tentait tant bien que mal à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle n'avait rien compris à leur conversation. Elle attrapa un journal précis dans son bazar et le fixa intensément. Là-dessus figurait la photo d'un homme imposant, les menottes autour de ses poignets, un grand sourire aux lèvres. ''Gol D Roger, le Seigneur des pirates.'' Tout ce qui suivait sur cet article parlait de la grande vague de piraterie qui s'était enclenchée après son exécution. Alors c'était donc vrai. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'ampleur de ce qu'avait provoqué Roger. Puis, elle vit plusieurs avis de recherche, ceux des membres de son équipage. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention avant. Allumant sa lampe de chevet, la bleue s'assit sur son lit. Elle était impressionnée par leur primes phénoménales. Les portraits des membres étaient variés, certains paraissaient terrifiants, tandis que d'autres semblaient honnêtes. Cependant elle remarqua l'avis d'une espèce de clown, qui l'avait fait pouffer de rire. Puis son regard se posa sur un homme, avec des lunettes, et une barbe étrange sur le menton. Des espèces de ligne noires, qui lui rappelaient quelque choses. Il portait des lunettes. Il n'était ni trop vieux, ni trop jeune. Elle vit son nom. Rayleigh, le seigneur des ténèbres. Rayleigh. Rayleigh... Ray?

'' Est-ce que tous les pirates sont mauvais? ''


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci a ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Ça me fait plaisir!**_

_**La suite!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La nostalgie d'une légende**

Le soleil était fort. Ses cheveux bleu foncés légèrement ondulés s'entremêlaient et se collaient sur son visage. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement. Des traces de terre salissaient son visage. Elle se trouvait étendue sur une herbe d'un vert pur, les bras en croix. Une bulle se forma sur le sol, et monta haut dans le ciel. Elle soupira.

\- C'est bon, 'ryn. Tu peux aller te reposer, fit une voix masculine.

\- Merci, 'pa !

Elle semblait reprendre des forces subitement. Son père se pinça l'arrête du nez, souriant.

'' Et n'oublie pas de te laver, tu es pleine de crasse ! ''Crut-il bon d'ajouter, alors que sa fille s'engouffrait dans la maison.

Le père de Camryn avait prit la décision radicale de lui faire faire un peu d'exercice. Elle ne savait pas se battre, certes, mais il voulait avant tout fortifier son corps si frêle. Un an s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait tenu cette conversation troublante avec sa femme. Mis à part le fait que son statut avancé de colonel ne lui donnait aucun répit, il avait trouvé le temps pour s'occuper de sa fille et tenir sa promesse. Elle avait grandi, même si cela ne faisait qu'un an. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules, et comportaient toujours la même couleur, bleu nuit comme ceux de son père. Ses grands yeux d'un beau vert clair jetaient des regards frénétiques sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Ses habitudes n'avaient pas changé, elle continuait toujours de collectionner des journaux. Mais ce qui inquiétait le colonel, c'était qu'elle avait aussi commencé à collectionner autre chose.

Des avis de recherche. De plus, un détail ne lui plaisait pas dans cette histoire. Camryn n'a jamais été capable de lui expliquer le pourquoi de cette manie. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait devenir plus tard.

Camryn avait prit une douche éclair et s'était précipitée dans sa chambre. Attrapant un livre sur une étagère, la bleue s'enfonça confortablement dans le matelas doux de son lit. A peine avait-elle ouvert l'ouvrage qu'elle entendit un bruit provenant de sa fenêtre, le son d'un projectile qu'on aurait jeté sur la vitre. Elle soupira et alla voir.

Dehors, elle vit deux personnes qu'elle connaissait bien.

'' Cammmmmmm' ! Viens, c'est l'heure, t'as oublié ?'' Retentit une voix enthousiaste.

Celui qui avait crié avait des cheveux roux touffus. L'autre qui se tenait à côté de lui souriait aussi à pleines dents. Il portait un bonnet noir qui lui couvrait les yeux.

Camryn grogna puis referma sa fenêtre brutalement. Elle descendit après avoir prévenu son père qu'elle allait jouer dehors. Une fois sortie, elle faisait la moue.

\- Fait pas cette tête, Cam ! Rit Graig

\- C'est aujourd'hui qu'on avait décidé de les voir, t'as oublié ? Ajouta malicieusement Kurai.

C'était vrai. Aujourd'hui elle allait retourner au '' Shakky's Rip-off Bar '' voir Rayleigh et Shakky. Les trois enfants s'étaient jurés de les revoir, et donc de devenir un peu plus fort et rapides pour traverser la zone de non-droit. Plutôt que d'y retourner directement, Camryn avait élaboré un passage utilisant les énormes racines des palétuviers, pour éviter le plus possible les chemins qui grouillaient de chasseurs d'esclaves. Il ne s'agissait pas de refaire la même erreur d'il y a un an. Depuis, Camryn y était retournée seulement une fois, il y a six mois, alors qu'elle venait de créer ce passage. Elle s'était également procurée une carte de Sabaody où figuraient les zones de non-droit et avait situé le bar de Shakky dessus. Quant aux deux autres, ils s'étaient contentés de traîner plus souvent qu'elle dans la zone pour ensuite lui rapporter des détails. Ils lui avaient souvent reproché sa trouillarde habitude de ne pas les accompagner dans leurs expéditions. Mais Camryn ne faisait pas attention à leurs remarques à partir du moment où elle put dessiner correctement un plan de l'endroit, et du chemin le plus sûr à emprunter. Elle connaissait aussi les heures où il ne fallait pas trop traîner dans les parages, car les gangs étaient de sortie, grâce aux informations de ses amis. Avant de partie, la bleue prit soin d'emmener avec elle ladite carte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas retournée. Shakky et Rayleigh lui manquaient. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en pensant à eux.

Les trois amis se mirent en route. Les deux jacassaient et se racontaient leur future vie. Ils parlaient de devenir riches, puissants, et maître d'eux-mêmes. Quand Camryn les écoutait, elle secouait sa tête, ne croyant pas un seul instant à leurs paroles.

\- Quand je serais grand, je serais riche ! Plus que ces enfoirés de Tenryuubitos! Ces espèces d'empaffés de nobles qui se croient tout permis !

\- Abruti ! S'écria Camryn en lui mettant sa main sur la bouche.

\- Humph ! Tu m'étouffes !

\- Ah ! Pardon !

Elle retira sa main. Kurai pouffait devant la soudaine panique de son amie à l'entente de ce mot.

\- Graig ! Ne dis pas ces choses ! Tu risques de t'attirer des problèmes ! Et si quelqu'un t'entendait et allait tout leur raconter ? Lui dis rapidement Camryn.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je fais ce que je veux !

Décidément, cette façon de penser déplaisait à Camryn. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se croire au-dessus de tout le monde. Puis elle avisa quelqu'un derrière eux. Une vieille dame vêtue de haillons les regardait avec un air horrifié. Puis elle sourit à pleines dents, dents presque inexistantes. Elle s'approcha des enfants en tendant ses mains.

'' Dites, les enfants... Venez avec moi, comment vous appelez-vous ? Je vais vous emmener chez moi... Venez, venez..''

Camryn fronça les sourcils. Elle avait entendu... La petite jeta un coup d'œil à ses habits déchirés et à son vieux corps couvert de crasse. Et vu son statut social, elle ne serait pas contre de l'argent facile provenant peut-être des Tenryuubitos en échange de ces gosses qui avaient osé salir leur nom. Cette pensée était, admettons-le, complètement optimiste sachant que les Dragons Célestes ne donneraient rien à cette pauvresse en échange de sa dévotion.

'' T'es qui, mamie ? '' Lâcha Graig, blasé.

Bien sûr, les deux abrutis n'avaient pas remarqué la ruse de cette vieille. Camryn se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. Puis elle se posta devant la vieille et lui répondit ''non'' poliment.

\- Ma mère m'a dit que je ne devais pas suivre des inconnus. Au revoir, madame.

\- Non ! Non, non. Je connais ta mère, je l'ai vue l'autre jour, ça me revient. Tu es sa jolie petite fille ! Viens avec moi, et vous aussi les garçons !

\- Non, désolé, on doit y aller.

\- Mais, sales petits c... Ça alors, que vous avez l'air suspicieux ! Que pourrait faire une pauvre vieille comme moi, sans défense ? Allez, venez ! S'impatienta-t-elle, tout en souriant.

Camryn percevait très bien sa nervosité. La vieille voulait les emmener devant un soldat pour les accuser d'avoir salit le nom des nobles mondiaux. Le soldat la payerait alors. Enfin, s'il la croit. Ce qui pouvait arriver, vu la spontanéité presque agaçante de Graig et Kurai, qui seraient incapables de nier ce qu'ils avaient dit sur les Tenryuubitos et se feraient même une joie de le répéter dix fois devant le soldat.

Camryn avait prit l'habitude d'anticiper. Depuis l'accident d'il y a un an dans la zone de non-droit, elle savait à quoi s'attendre quand elle partait en vadrouille avec ses amis.

\- Dans tes rêves, vieille peau ! S'exclama Camryn, fermement, mais avec quand même les genoux tremblants.

La vieille ouvrit des yeux ronds et commença à s'avancer, une aura menaçante autour d'elle.

Camryn détalla soudainement en criant aux deux autres de courir. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi leur amie se comportait comme cela avec cette vieille dame mais ils la suivirent en pouffant et en insultant la clocharde.

\- Revenez ici, bande de sales gamins ! Je vous retrouverais ! Tout le monde, écoutez-moi ! Ces sales gosses ont salit le nom des Dragons Célestes ! Il faut les châtier, non ? Donnez-moi de l'argent ! Hurla-t-elle aux passants.

Tout le monde s'éloignait d'elle, la prenant pour une folle. La vieille vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la zone de non-droit puis haussa les épaules. Ils allaient certainement mourir de toutes façon.

* * *

Camryn se trouvait loin devant, et entendait Graig pester. Elle leur criait qu'elle allait arriver avant eux. Ce fut au tour de Kurai de lâcher un juron et de redoubler de vitesse. Les rôles semblaient s'inverser cette fois-ci!

La petite sourit. Elle allait emprunter le passage des racines qu'elle avait créé. C'était aussi un raccourci très utile. Le connaissant comme sa poche, elle s'y faufila et continue sa course de toutes ses forces. Il n'était pas question de perdre ! Puis, elle aperçu de la lumière au bout du tunnel de racines. Quand elle sortit, l'enseigne '' Shakky's Rip-off Bar'' entra enfin dans son champ de vision. Le bar de l'arnaque de Shakky! L'enfant sourit à pleines dents et se dirigea en sautillant et en chantonnant vers le seuil d'entrée. Cependant, elle ne frappa pas à la porte, histoire de leur faire une petite surprise. Attendant quelques instant, la bleue finit par la pousser.

'' Surpr...Mph !''

Sa voix fut soudainement étouffée. Elle avait buté contre quelque chose de mou. Sa tête s'enfonçait dans ce qu'il semblait être du tissu. Elle se dégagea et se frotta le nez. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle vit des jambes, puis un ventre, et une main qui était posée sur sa ceinture, encadrées d'un grand tissu noir. C'était bien une personne ! Camryn leva son petit visage et vit un homme. La première chose qui lui attira l'attention était le rouge flamboyant des cheveux de l'individu qui contrastaient avec son teint basané. Ses grands yeux noirs la regardaient avec surprise. Une barbe naissante était visible sur son menton. Elle aperçu une cicatrice sur un de ses yeux. Quant au tissu noir, il s'agissait d'une grande cape qui lui donnait une allure assez considérable.

Oui, elle avait l'air d'un grain de poussière comparé à l'aura imposante qu'émanait ce personnage. Elle haussa les sourcils qui se froncèrent vers le haut, ses dents se serrèrent et une goutte de sueur coula de son front. Sa tête typique de trouillarde.

\- V-vous êtes qui, vous ? R-Ray ? S-Shakky ? Ou êtes-vous ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Dis-moi, Rayleigh, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda l'homme en pointant du doigt la petite, morte de peur.

Un rire tonitruant retentit de la salle. Camryn semblait perdue. Il se trouvait bien là ? Elle se faufila entre la porte et l'homme, en le poussant légèrement. Ce dernier la suivit du regard rejoindre Rayleigh.

\- Camryn ! Ça fait un bail, dis-moi ! Tes cheveux ont encore poussé ! Rit-il.

\- M'sieur Ray ! J'ai créé un super passage pour venir ici ! Ne dites rien aux autres ! Lui raconta-t-elle, un franc sourire sur son visage.

\- Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi !

L'homme roux les regardait avec incompréhension et se gratta le derrière de la tête. Rayleigh lui fit signe de s'approcher. Camryn regardait fixement l'inconnu d'un air craintif. Sa tête lui disait vaguement quelque chose...

Rayleigh posa une main sur l'épaule de l'intéressé.

\- Camryn, je te présente Shanks, un ami à moi. Il est venu ici, le temps que je revête son bateau. Normalement, il partira demain matin. Enfin, s'il ne font pas la fête trop longtemps !

\- Hey, c'est quoi ces allusions, sourit Shanks.

Puis il reporta son regard sur Camryn. Il s'accroupit et lui tendit la main.

\- Enchanté mademoiselle, je suis Shanks. Par contre, je ne pensais pas que j'étais aussi effrayant... Ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue.

\- S-Shanks ? Vous vous appelez Shanks ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Hum...Oui. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

\- C'est... Commença-t-elle.

Elle regarda Rayleigh qui soupira. Ainsi donc, elle avait découvert. Il savait qu'elle avait la sale manie de collecter des avis de recherche depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il était membre de l'équipage du roi des pirates. Quand elle était revenue chez lui, avec le sien, il avait eu du mal à la calmer. Elle avait commencé à déballer tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur le journal et tout ce qui allait avec. Il dut même faire appel à cette chère Shakuyaku qui lui avait dit en l'occurrence son vrai prénom et qu'elle aussi s'était lancée dans la piraterie, histoire de la tourmenter d'avantage. Rayleigh s'était permis de lui donner la leçon. Il avait fermement répliqué à Camryn : '' Arrête de parler de moi, et de cette histoire de pirates recherchés. Concentre-toi plutôt sur toi-même.'' Il espérait qu'elle avait comprit, malgré son jeune âge. A ce propos, il la vit déglutir.

\- Ha! R-rien! Enchantée moi a-aussi monsieur Shanks Le roux...AH! Oups!S'écria-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Shanks était assez étonné.

\- Tu me connais, petite? Sourit-il.

\- Laisse tomber, Shanks. Camryn a une manie assez spéciale. Elle a sûrement ton avis de recherche chez elle, lui répondit à sa place Rayleigh.

Shanks fronça les sourcils. Puis il éclata de rire.

\- Allons, bon! Même les gosses veulent ma peau! Riait-il, une main derrière la tête.

\- Mais non! Je suis trop petite pour vous taper ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

\- Tu es aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Camryn, lui fit remarquer Rayleigh en pouffant.

Camryn porta ses mains sur ses joues cramoisies. Rayleigh se joignit au fou rire de Shanks, pendant que Camryn leur criait dessus, morte de honte.

\- Eh bien, c'est toi qui fait tout ce raffut, petite Camryn? Fit une voix féminine.

Camryn se retourna et vit Shakky qui venait d'arriver, fumant tranquillement une cigarette. La petite se jeta sur elle, au bord des larmes.

\- Madame Shakky! Ils sont méchants ! Ils se moquent de moi!

\- Oh ? Rayleigh, c'est donc toi qui fait tout ce boucan ? En plus tu fais pleurer Camryn ? Et toi Shanks, on dirait que le succès t'est monté à la tête pour que tu t'en prenne à une pauvre petite fille sans défense, leur dit-elle avec un sourire sadique, un aura menaçante autour d'elle.

Les deux s'inclinèrent en s'excusant bêtement devant Camryn. Shakky rit devant leur têtes abattues. Shanks s'avança vers Camryn et posa sa main sur sa tête.

\- Excuse moi de t'avoir fait pleurer, Camryn, mais tu m'as bien fait rire. Reste comme tu es, surtout, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ça me donne pas envie, si c'est toi qui le dit, répliqua-t-elle, l'air méfiant.

Rayleigh éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

\- J'y crois pas, tu t'es fait remballer mon pauvre ami !

\- Raaaah, mais qu'est-ce que les gosses ont contre moi! Enfin tu n'es pas pire que Luffy, au moins!

\- Luffy ? Questionna Rayleigh.

Shanks soupira puis sourit.

\- C'est un gamin avec qui je me suis lié d'amitié à Fushia, quand j'étais à East Blue. Je crois que ça doit faire un an que je suis parti de l'île de Dawn. On avait accosté, et resté toute une année là-bas. Les villageois ne nous embêtaient pas en plus. C'est là que j'ai rencontré ce gamin qui a changé beaucoup de choses en moi.

Il dit cela en regardant sa cape noire, qui devait cacher son bras. Une vague de nostalgie avait remplie la pièce. Le soleil commençait à pénétrer le bar de ses doux rayons. Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Rayleigh.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Shanks Le Roux, lâcha platement Camryn, blasée.

En un instant, toute l'atmosphère presque touchante s'était envolée. Shanks fulminait.

\- Maaaais! Tu as cassé l'ambiance, petite teigne ! Ne m'interromps pas! S'écria celui-ci.

\- Mais tu parlais même pas! Répliqua Camryn.

Une goutte de sueur était apparue sur les fronts de Shakky et Rayleigh. De vrais gamins...

\- Shanks! Est-ce que c'est à cause de Luffy que tu n'as plus son chapeau? Demanda alors Rayleigh sérieusement.

Shanks soupira puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux. Il acquiesça en souriant. Rayleigh reprit son éternel sourire.

\- Maiiiiiiis je comprends rieeeeen ! Pourquoi Luffy a-t-il changé ta vie, Shanks Le Roux!

\- Réponds-lui, Shanks. Elle te lâchera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas de réponse.

Le concerné posa son regard sur les yeux déterminés de la petite. Elle insistait beaucoup pour une banale anecdote. Mais peut-être avait-elle comprit que c'était une histoire importante. Ce qui était le cas. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas...

\- Très bien, accroche-toi Camryn. Je vais te raconter ma rencontre avec Luffy!

\- Dis-moi tout, Shanks Le Roux!

\- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, gamine !

-Bon, ça vient cette histoire?

Shanks soupira. Décidément, les gamins de nos jours étaient vraiment insupportable! Même si Luffy restait bien pire qu'elle. Puis il se rappela de Luffy, étirant ses joues élastiques, faisant des grimaces. Il se rappela de la douce Makino qui l'avait réconforté avec son humeur joyeuse. Il se souvint des doux moments passés dans le petit village de Fushia. Un sourire malicieux fleurit doucement sur ses lèvres.

\- Camryn, écoute-moi bien. C'était il y a un an.

\- Je veux tout savoir, Shanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_**La suite! **_

_**Merci à :**_

**Roy D. Turquoise** **_pour ta review et ton soutien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! ( ta fiction est géniale, je veux la suite ^^)_ **

** .love _pour ton gentil message et ton soutien, je te remercie! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Inspirée d'une Légende**

'' Luffy... Monkey D. Luffy?''

Shanks avait terminé son histoire. Pendant tout le long, Camryn buvait chacune de ses paroles, tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui balancer de piques pour l'énerver. Un petit silence s'était installé dans le bar, qui fut rompu par un soupir de Rayleigh. Il souriait à présent. Shakky fumait toujours sa cigarette tranquillement. Camryn risqua un regard vers le tissu noir qui cachait le bras perdu de Shanks. Elle déglutit. Celui-ci le remarqua et fit une moue de gamin.

\- Hey gamine ! Ne t'occupe pas de ça, je n'sais pas si t'es trop jeune pour...

\- Luffy était plus jeune que moi, Shanks Le Roux!

\- Raah, peu importe! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

\- Mais j'avoue que tu as été courageux, ajouta Camryn d'une voix ferme.

Shanks parut surprit. Camryn baissa les yeux, gênée. Elle posa un doigt sur son menton et fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Ben quoi, c'est vrai... Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu sacrifier mon bras pour sauver un ami..., dit-elle, une vague lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

Camryn pensa alors à Graig et Kurai. L'aurait-elle fait? Elle se souvint alors d'il y a un an. Devant Peterman, elle avait crié aux autres de s'enfuir. Et devant la vieille de tout-à-l'heure, pareil. Mais se battre? Défendre quelqu'un ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle en était capable. Son père l'entraînait à être forte, certes, mais pour se défendre elle-même. Enfin, elle l'avait comprit comme ça.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une main qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Arrête de te morfondre, sale gosse! Lui dit Shanks en rigolant.

\- Maiis !

Rayleigh éclata de rire. Cependant, il était maintenant temps pour Shanks de partir. Il devait aller rejoindre ses camarades sur son bateau. Et Camryn voulait s'en aller elle aussi. Sur le pas de la porte, il était temps de se quitter.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu fais pour moi, Rayleigh, lui dit Shanks, ravi.

\- Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi. Essaye de ne pas mourir dans le Nouveau Monde, petit, lui répondit-il avec un sourire tranquille.

\- Heiin ? J'veux pas que tu meures, Shanks Le Roux ! Shakky ! Rayleigh me fait peur, pleurnicha Camryn.

Rayleigh parut blasé, au contraire de Shanks qui avait l'air flatté du commentaire innocent de la gamine.

Shakky soupira devant sa bêtise.

\- Tu sais, Rayleigh, pour en revenir au gamin..., commença le roux.

Il passa sa main derrière la tête, et baissa le regard vers le côté en souriant légèrement.

\- C'est fou, ses propos, son allure... Il me fait tellement penser à lui, tu sais...

Rayleigh écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Une brise légère balaya ses long cheveux blanchis par le temps. Il regarda vers le ciel et reprit son éternel sourire.

\- Prend soin de toi, Shanks, reviens quand tu veux ! Enfin, si tu ne te fait pas attraper avant !

\- J'te promet rien !

Camryn serrait son t-shirt dans ses petits poings.

\- Shanks Le Roux! Même si tu es un pirate... Tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça ! S'était-elle écriée.

\- Mais c'est que toi aussi, petite teigne ! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire enfantin.

\- C'est nul comme surnom. Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être stupide, ajouta-t-elle, blasée.

Le concerné fit un sourire crispé. Puis il s'éloigna et leur fit un geste d'au revoir.

\- Au revoir! Shanks le Roux!

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, la teigne!

Camryn lui tira la langue et se réfugia derrière Shakky. Elle le vit rire puis partir. Peut-être définitivement. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux cet étrange homme. Après avoir entendu son histoire, elle avait un peu revu son jugement sur lui. Au départ, elle avait eu du mal à croire qu'il avait fait parti de l'équipage de Roger. Mais, son courage... Tout ça pour sauver un enfant... Oui elle avait changé d'avis. Cela arrive parfois.

\- Monsieur Rayleigh, Madame Shakky, je dois maintenant partir. Je vais essayer de venir plus souvent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu dois être très occupée. En plus, on risque de t'attirer des ennuis si ton père nous découvre, lui dit Shakky.

\- Non, non. Mon papa,il... Lui aussi est très occupé. Je ne le vois qu'aux entraînement. Il ne vous fera pas de mal!

\- Il n'en serait pas capable rit Shakky.

Camryn soupira. C'est vrai, Rayleigh devait être plus fort que son père. En vérité elle ne savait pas qui était le plus performant. Qu'importe, elle les aimait tous les deux.

\- J'y vais !

\- Prends soin de toi, petite !

Elle repartit. Passant par le tunnel. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Elle courut, les cheveux au vent. Elle apercevait de la lumière au fond. Shanks Le Roux, le courageux. Et ce courage, elle l'obtiendrait.

Au fait... Graig et Kurai n'étaient pas censés la suivre jusqu'au bar par hasard? C'est bien pour eux qu'elle avait fait la course jusqu'ici, et... Oh et puis, bon débarras. Ils avaient qu'à être plus rapide, ces deux idiots. Même si elle comprit que sans eux, elle serait restée chez elle à lire un livre. Elle n'aurait pas rencontré une légende.

* * *

'' Vous savez pas ce qu'il se passe à Alabasta ? Le pays est presque en guerre civile !''

Une oreille se tendit. Un coup de fourchette dans un plat.

'' Et ce pirate de South Blue, là, il aurait fait un autre massacre sur une île...''

… Se situant à l'entrée de Grand Line. Oui, elle le savait depuis longtemps.

'' Au contraire, je sais pas si vous avez entendu parler du pirate de North Blue qui a carrément découpé ses victimes ! Je crois qu'il s'appelle...''

… Trafalgar Law, 19,000,000 de Berrys, elle le savait aussi.

'' C'est à croire que les infos sont toujours merdiques sur cette fichue mer! ''

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon grand, t'es sur la Route de tous les Périls. Fallait pas la ramener.

Un autre coup de fourchette. Le dernier. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et soupira de soulagement.

\- Vous allez bien , mademoiselle?

\- Oui, merci beaucoup pour votre repas, c'était succulent.

\- De rien. Vous avez encore une nouille sur votre joue.

\- Ah, mince. Merci.

L'homme la regarda un instant un peu blasé. Puis il vaqua à ses occupations en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille posa des pièces sur le comptoir et partit. Quelques personnes la saluèrent sur son passage. Des connaissances. Ou des gens qu'elle avait l'habitude de croiser dans son quotidien. Enfin bref. Elle sortit du bar assez bruyant à son gout. Les gens parlaient des dernières nouvelles, pas étonnant. Enfin, même s'ils étaient en retard de quelques heures, mais bon.

'' Les informations sont vraiment lentes à être sues...'' murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ses mèches bleues foncé se balançaient au rythme de son pas rapide. Ses yeux verts se posaient partout. Sur le visage de chaque personnes. Sa frange irrégulière cachait son large front, ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon traversé par une baguette en bois. Des mèches ondulées encadraient les deux cotés de son visage. Elle avait encore grandi.

Elle, c'est Camryn. Vous vous souvenez? La gamine trouillarde et curieuse, qui passait son temps à collecter des journaux et des avis de recherche, à lire des livres plus gros qu'elle, à paniquer pour un rien, à être blasée pour rien également. Sauf qu'elle a grandi. Dix ans se sont écoulés. Elle vient tout juste d'avoir 18 ans. Un chiffre assez considérable. Depuis, plusieurs choses se sont passées. Elle a juste vécu une adolescence normale, suivit des études rigoureuses et trouvé un but: intégrer les services d'information de la Marine, servant le Gouvernement Mondial. Elle avait acquit durant ces années une très grande ambition. Ses profeseurs la voyant apte, l'orientèrent. A 19 ans, elle passerait les examens à la base de Sabaody. Depuis, elle travaillait dur. Elle n'avait plus trop eu l'occasion de s'entraîner, et passait ses journées à manger, travailler et dormir. Le soir, elle s'entraînait à tirer au fusil, son père avait insisté. Elle ne pensait pas réellement s'en servir contre quelqu'un un jour. Parfois elle sortait un peu. Son père voulait qu'elle fortifie davantage son corps, mais elle n"avait malheureusement pas le temps libre qu'elle avait eu durant son enfance. Sa physionomie avait donc un peu changée, elle avait prit un peu de poids, elle n'avait pas le corps très fin... Malgré ses rondeurs, son caractère n'avait pas changé. Elle s'était promis qu'une fois les examens terminés, elle retournerait à l'exercice.

Ses parents étaient fiers d'elle et de son ambition honorable. Ils l'avaient poussée et accompagnée durant toute son aventure qu'était l'enfance et l'adolescence. Mais, malheureusement, quelqu'un n'avait pas pu continuer son chemin à ses côtés. Camryn perdit sa mère à l'âge de 15 ans. Une période qui fut mouvementée, et qui était aussi à l'origine de cette prise de poids et de cette volonté inébranlable. Elle allait réaliser son but pour elle, mais aussi pour sa mère. Elle n'allait pas échouer.

D'ailleurs, tous les jours après manger, elle allait la voir au cimetière de Sabaody, un endroit tranquille, loin de l'agitation presque agaçante du centre-ville.

Elle marchait tranquillement quand soudain, un cri lui parvint à ses oreilles.

'' Écartez-vous ! Les Tenryuubitos sont de passage! ''

Sans réfléchir, elle s'écroula par terre, front au sol, les sourcils froncés. La rue fut plongée dans un silence troublant. Elle entendit des pas de plusieurs personnes. Le voila, c'était lui. Un noble mondial. Elle déglutit. Cet imbécile était souvent de sortie à Sabaody, ces temps-ci. Il passa devant elle, devant tout le monde. Quand il fut parti, elle se releva rapidement et continua son chemin, toujours d'un pas rapide.

Elle avait quelque chose à faire.

Elle était arrivée. Un énorme bâtiment se dressait devant elle. C'était la base Marine de Sabaody. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il devait être à l'intérieur normalement. Elle entra, et croisa plusieurs marins qui la dévisagèrent vite fait. Elle arriva à l'accueil. La dame parut surprise de la voir et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, Camryn ! Que fais-tu ici? Tu es venu voir ton père, c'est bien ça? Gloussa-t-elle.

\- Euh...

Camryn entendit des chuchotements derrière son dos. Cette secrétaire avait la langue bien pendue...

\- Je préfère ne pas le crier sur tous les toits, madame... Je suis juste venue apporter son repas...

\- Mais bien sûr, minauda-t-elle. Le Contre-Amiral Tôshizo sera ravi de voir sa chère fille ! Il a finit sa réunion, normalement.

Elle soupira. Bon, elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Très bien... Elle s'assit sur un banc et attendit.

'' Quoi ? C'est sa fille? ''

'' Elle lui ressemble pas physiquement... Enfin, elle a pas l'air taillée pour la Marine..''

Ces chuchotements indiscrets firent battre une veine sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Son physique ne la regardait qu'elle. Ils verront, quand elle aura ce fichu examen de merd...

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre. Plusieurs hommes en costard arrivèrent dans le hall de la base tenant des dossiers contre leur poitrine. Puis vinrent quelques gradés et enfin son père qui discutait avec un... Camryn écarquilla les yeux. Un Amiral. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec un Amiral... Cela devait être une réunion extrêmement importante! Surtout si l'Amiral en question n'était autre qu' Aokiji Kuzan. Aucun doute, ses cheveux noirs hirsutes, son teint un peu bronzé, cet air flegmatique et surtout... Ce masque de sommeil ridicule.

Elle s'approcha lentement de son père, son repas dans un sac.

Son père n'était qu'un Contre-Amiral, même s'il allait bientôt passer en grade pour Vice-Amiral. Qu'est-ce qu'un Amiral lui voulait... Enfin bref. Sa curiosité la perdra. Ça aussi, ça n'avait pas changé.

Elle toussa un petit coup et eut leur attention.

\- Vous avez oublié votre déjeuner, Contre-Amiral.

\- Camryn! Pas de formalités, je t'en prie, dit-il avec un petit soupir.

Elle lui tendit le sac avec un air blasé. Aokiji, du haut de ses 2 mètres la dévisagea.

\- C'est votre sœur? Elle vous ressemble un peu, quand même. Peut-être les cheveux.

Deux ou trois veines bâtirent sur le visage de Camryn. Son père écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Mais enfin, Amiral... C'est ma fille!

\- Ah ?

Il se pencha vers elle et plissa les yeux. Camryn fronça les sourcils. Son air blasé ne la quitta pas.

\- Elle vous ressemble pas trop physiquement, si je puis me permettre... Elle aussi deviendra Marine ?

-Elle veut passer l'examen pour entrer dans la section de collecte d'informations de la Marine. Vous savez, la filiale du Gouvernement Mondial.

\- Heiiiin?

Il haussa un sourcil. Puis il pouffa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, monsieur Aokiji?

\- Ha ? Tu m'connais ?

\- Laissez tomber, Amiral...,commença le père de Camryn.

\- Tu sais que si tu es admise, il faudra devenir aussi un soldat de la Marine, non?

Il bâilla puis passa une main derrière ses cheveux. Camryn fronça les sourcils. Il la croyait inapte? Est-ce qu'il pensait la même chose pour son père?

\- Si vous faites référence à mon physique, c'est pas ça qui va m'en empêcher. J'y arriverais.

\- Hum... Facile à dire.

\- Non, au contraire. C'est très dur à dire, sachez que je ne dis pas ce genre de choses à la légère. Il faut avoir de l'ambition pour survivre dans cette ère pourrie de pirates, vous n'êtes pas d'accord? On est sur Grand Line, alors il faut avoir au moins le culot d'assumer ses dires. J'irais à la Marine, que ça vous plaise ou non.

Un silence accueillit ces paroles. Camryn écarquilla les yeux puis rougit. Son père se pinça l'arrête du nez. Quant à Aokiji, il entrouvrit sa bouche et plissa les yeux. Puis il rit légèrement. Camryn s'inclina de confusion.

\- Excusez de mon impertinence, Amiral Aokiji. Je suis profondément navrée.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'il fallait assumer ses dires? Mais en tout cas, tu es plutôt intelligente comme nana. Même si t'es pas si bien gaulée que ça mais bon, on n'y peut rien.

\- QU... ,s'étouffèrent Camryn et son père.

\- A bientôt peut-être. Contre-Amiral Tôshizo, je vous souhaite de réussir.

Tôshizo se mit au garde à vous. Aokiji partit laissant le père et la fille seuls.

Tôsihzo soupira. Il accompagna Camryn à la sortie.

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de lui parler comme ça.

\- Oui, oui je suis désolée... Quelle idiote je fais ! Rien que d'y repenser, c'est la honte..., lui répondit Camryn, en posant sa main sur sa figure, morte de honte.

\- Enfin... Il est aussi bizarre. Et impoli sur les bords.

\- C'est vrai... Tu as vu la sale réaction qu'il a eu quand j'ai dit que j'allais entrer dans la Marine...

\- Il redit encore une fois que tu es '' mal gaulée'', je l'étripe. On ne dit pas ça de ma magnifique fille.

Camryn tomba à la renverse. Son père lui faisait peur parfois. Tôshizo était un homme respecté au sein de la Marine. Droit, intelligent, inébranlable. C'était un homme grand, avec des cheveu courts bleu foncés, et les yeux noirs, durs. Il portait un costume gris sous sa grande cape où le mot ''Justice'' était écrit. Mais des fois, dès qu'il parlait de sa fille, il perdait tout son sérieux. Il devenait un papa gâteux.

Elle soupira. Même si c'était un amiral, il pouvait pas s'en empêcher..

\- Je suis sûre que cette arrogance te vient de ces deux idiots.

\- Tu veux parler de Graig et Kurai ? Dans ce cas-là, appelle-les par leurs prénoms. Ce sont mes amis.

\- Bah, je sais très bien comment ils vont finir. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être amie avec eux.

\- Ecoute, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. S'ils ont décidé de devenir pirates, c'est leur problème.

\- Même si un jour, tu devras les balancer à la Marine pour les arrêter? Et même.. Les exécuter?

Un silence accueillit ces dures paroles. La jeune fille prit un air mélancolique.

\- C'est la réalité, non... Et puis, ils ne se feront pas arrêter. Ils sont bien trop malins.

\- C'est mal connaître la Marine, Camryn.

\- Oh et puis... Oui, je n'aurais pas le choix. On vivra dans deux mondes différents. C'est comme ça, non ?

Elle sentit un mal de tête. Comment pouvait-elle dire des choses pareilles... Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme cela que le monde fonctionnait. Graig et Kurai n'avaient pas de parents, ils vagabondaient dans l'île et passaient leur temps à se battre contre les chasseurs de primes et d'esclaves. Ils avaient commit des petits délits, mais rien de bien méchant. Cependant cette manière d'agir, cette mentalité, cette obsession pour la liberté... Ils allaient devenir pirates. Il suffit de voir leur admiration dès qu'ils voyaient un galion avec un jolly roger imprimé fièrement sur les voiles de celui-ci. Ils allaient constamment se baigner avec Camryn, quand ils étaient petits. Et ils jouaient aux pirates et aux marins. Normal pour des gosses. Mais eux, ils faisaient toujours les pirates. Toujours. Et ils continuent à nager dans la mer, chaque jour depuis dix ans. Depuis, elle ne les voyaient pas souvent. Ils avaient constitué un petit gang avec d'autres marginaux et habitaient dans une zone de non-droit. Camryn savait qu'ils allaient bientôt prendre la mer. C'était imminent. Et elle aussi, elle allait surement être transférée à une autre île que Sabaody. C'est drôle, elle voulait être Marine, mais elle fréquentait des pirates. Surtout un certain pirate, qui était devenu une légende à une époque.

Silvers Rayleight, le bras-droit de Gol D. Roger, le seigneur des pirates. Son père ne savait toujours pas qu'elle était allée sur les zones de non-droit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu, avec Shakky. Et elle aurait tellement voulu qu'ils soient plus accessibles, ce n'était qu'avec eux qu'elle pouvait se détendre et passer de bons moments.

\- Bon je dois y aller, papa. Prend soin de toi. Et ne mange pas trop vite.

\- T'inquiète pas, Camryn. Pense plutôt à toi.

\- Je vais bien.

Et elle partit. Cette phrase n'était pas vraie. Mais alors, pas du tout. Elle marchait à présent dans la rue. Il fallait qu'elle retourne travailler. Et vite. Encore une journée monotone qui passait. Les gens étaient toujours aussi en retard par rapport aux nouvelles, son père oubliait trop de fois de prendre un repas dès qu'il partait au travail. Et on pensait qu'elle allait mal. Ce qui était vrai, en partie. Personne croyait en elle, à part son père. Le vide qu'avait laissé sa mère était toujours là, et ses deux amis allaient tomber dans la piraterie. Mais Camryn avait apprit à ne pas se laisser déstabiliser pas ces événements. Camryn était trop dure envers elle, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas remarquer.

Un jour, un certain rouquin lui avait donné une force, une espèce d'inspiration. Une joie, un goût de vivre. Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Son pas était toujours aussi pressant. Elle entendait avec perfection les conversations des gens.

\- Trafalgar Law...

\- … Eustass Kidd...

\- …. Pirates... Alabasta... Guerre Civile...

Les mêmes bribes de conversation que tout à l'heure. Elle soupira. Rien n'allait arriver.

'' … Nouveau pirate... ''

Non, pas de nouveau pirate. Ou peut-être un rookie insignifiant.

'' … East Blue...''

'Viendrait de East Blue ? Encore un qui veut se frotter à Grand Line.

'' … Chapeau de paille... ''

Quel surnom ridicule.

'' ... Monkey D. Luffy.''

Le nom également.

Le nom.

Le...

Pause.

A-t-elle bien entendu?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle pivota lentement sur ses talons en direction de celui qui avait parlé.Un homme qui discutait avec une marchande. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

"Hey, toi là. Oui, toi. Dis-moi... As-tu bien dit... Monkey D. Luffy?"

L'homme acquieçat.

Camryn détalla. Où? Vers le bar ou elle était partie manger. Il y a souvent des avis de recherche placardés en masse là-bas. Luffy. Ce nom... Le gamin qui venait de Fushia. Elle s'en souvient de cette histoire. Avait-il enfin prit la mer? Sa curiosité la guida donc vers le bar.

'' Toujours cette foutue curiosité, hein...'' pensa-t-elle en souriant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Devenir une légende.**

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un peu trop, peut-être. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait fait ce boucan. Une jeune fille essoufflée. Elle toussa un peu, puis se reprit. Elle marcha vers le bar, où les conversations reprirent. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret.

\- Hé, Barman, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oui? Mais tu es la gamine de tout à l'heure ! Tu as encore faim? Et c'était quoi cette entrée... Y'en a qui s'y croient, j'vous jure, et...

\- S'il-vous-plaît, Barman. Je voudrais avoir une information, l'interrompit-elle poliment, légèrement agacée.

L'homme la dévisagea, les yeux plissés.

\- Je consommerais quelque chose, si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

\- Bon très bien.

'' Quel sale radin'', pensa-t-elle, en commandant du cidre. Il lui en servit quelques secondes plus tard. Camryn sirota un peu le liquide puis elle soupira.

'' Connaissez-vous Monkey D. Luffy ?''

L'homme réfléchit. Puis il secoua la tête. Camryn fronça les sourcils. Quel emmerdeur. Et puis, c'était bien possible qu'il ne le sache pas, après tout... Peut être avait-elle mal entendu dans la rue. Tant pis, elle aura bu un peu de cidre avant de travailler.

Soudain, un homme habillé avec une chemise blanche, le col entouré d'un foulard bleu et une casquette sur la tête entra dans le bar. Il portait un paquet de feuilles.

Camryn ne prêta pas attention. C'était le type qui collait les affiches de la Marine. Comme d'habitude, depuis qu'il venait dans ce bar, il collait de nouvelles primes sur les murs en brique du bar. Cependant, ces avis de recherche était placardés un peu plus tard que la sortie des informations sur les journaux, donc la jeune fille ne les regardait pas souvent. Elle entendit des chuchotements désapprobateurs.

\- Quelle sale gueule...

\- Y'en a qui valent pas leur figure, sérieux...

\- Si jeune...

\- Je crois en avoir entendu parler en plus, un petit d'East Blue.

\- Une mer pourrie. J'suis sûr qu'il va se casser les dents sur Grand Line.

'' Tu ferais pas mieux'' pensa-t-elle.

Elle tourna son visage vers les nouvelles affiches, avec un air fatigué.

Puis elle se figea.

Vous devez savoir pourquoi, non ?

Elle recracha son cidre dans la face du Barman. Elle le vit. Elle l'a vu.

'' Dead or Alive

Monkey D. Luffy

30,000,000 B ''

Elle ne fit pas attention aux cris du Barman. Elle se leva et contempla le visage d'un jeune garçon, un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres. Et le chapeau de paille. Son chapeau de paille. Un vague de nostalgie se fit sentir chez la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce gamin. Mais il est un ami de Shanks. Luffy! Qui était-il? Allait-il survivre? Encore cette foutue curiosité.

\- REVIENS, SALE GAMINE!

Cet hurlement lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Le barman s'était dressé devant elle, se craquant les jointures. Elle fit un air blasé. Il était temps de courir. Ça elle savait faire, non ?

* * *

Un coup de feu retentit. Puis un autre. Les balles fusaient. Parfois elles atteignaient leur cibles. Parfois non. Et quand cela arrivait, un juron s'échappait des lèvres du tireur. Enfin, de la tireuse. Elle tirait encore et encore.

Encore.

Toujours.

Cela la détendait de tout le stress accumulé pendant la journée. Son examen était dans plusieurs semaines et elle travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement. De plus, un haut gradé était persuadé qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver. On la jugeait encore pas son apparence pas très avantageuse, résultat de sa forte volonté d'intégrer cette section. Et là... Le petit garçon, ami de Shanks était devenu un pirate avec une grande prime. Oui, une grande prime pour un début dans la piraterie... Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. A part peut-être, cette fille, Nico Robin, mais l'avis de recherche était vieux d'au moins vingt ans. Enfin bref, il fallait qu'elle réussisse. Elle tira.

Elle rata sa cible.

Elle jura.

\- Eh bien... Ce ne sont pas de belles paroles que tu dis-là, 'Ryn.

Elle soupira. Il était revenu. Un peu trop tard, mais il était là.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, papa...

\- Au contraire! Je ferais tout pour ma petite fille adorée!

\- … N'importe quoi.

\- Tu m'as l'air troublée. Rater ces cibles ne te ressemble pas, 'Ryn.

Elle se tut. Oui, elle était stressée. Et énervée par les paroles de l'Amiral.

\- C'est bientôt la dernière ligne droite, papa.

\- Tu rigoles? S'exclama-t-il. Tu as encore des jours avant l'examen! Détends-toi un peu.

\- C'est ce que je fais déjà. Tu te plains alors que j'ai accepté de continuer le tir. C'est pas sympa!

\- Arrête de faire la tête, 'Ryn!

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant. Elle le repoussa en souriant.

Elle posa son fusil sur l'herbe fraîche et s'assit par terre, les jambes croisées aux côtés de son père. Cet endroit où elle s'entraînait actuellement se trouvait sur le bord d'une falaise, près de la maison de Camryn. Des cibles étaient disposés juste devant le vide. Ici, elle pouvait tirer quand elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait blesser personne et ne dérangeait qui que ce soit. Elle leva son visage vers le ciel d'un bleu nuit profond, parsemé d'étoiles. La lune apparaissait nettement. L'air était doux, on entendait le chant des cigales fuser à travers le grove.

'''Comme cette nuit-là'', pensa Tôshizo. Oui, où il avait revu sa fille adorée après de longs mois d'absence. L'époque où sa femme était toujours là.

\- Maman me manque, dit tendrement sa fille, le regard perdu dans les étoles, et en interprétant les pensées de son père.

\- Moi aussi, 'Ryn. Moi aussi.

La jeune fille n'aperçut pas une larme discrète au coin son œil.

\- Papa... Je dois absolument réussir cet examen.

\- Pourquoi tant que ça? Je veux dire... Tu le désires tant que ça?

\- Maman sera fière de moi si je réussi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Réponds-moi sérieusement, Camryn.

Elle se tourna vers lui surprise. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. C'était sérieux.

\- Tu dois le faire pour toi, Camryn. Arrête d'en faire trop.

\- C'est toi qui en fait trop. Je fais ce qu'il me semble être correct pour mon avenir.

\- Mais tu ne fais pas attention à toi-même, Camryn, la coupa-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça? S'écria-t-elle.

Il se leva brusquement. Il regardait droit devant lui. Derrière lui, Camryn était toujours assise, les sourcils froncés. L'atmosphère était tendue. Elle se leva à son tour.

\- Camryn...,commença-t-il.

\- Non! Je vais te dire, moi, ce que je pense de tout ça. Tu veux savoir? Tout le monde ne fait que me juger par mon apparence. Personne ne croit en moi, je me démène comme une folle pour réussir ce fichu examen. J'ai même carrément été transformée en une grosse fille qui passe ses journées enfermées dans sa chambre. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai pas la force que tu as, ni la carrure, ni quoi que ce soit pour faire une bonne Marine. Alors, tu sais quoi? Cette section, c'est le seul endroit où je peux aller. Sauf que c'est absolument impossible d'être sélectionné à moins d'être super doué.

Un léger vent fit voleter la cape de Tôshizo.

\- Tu ne crois pas en moi, c'est ça? Je n'ai pas le choix dans cette ère maudite dans laquelle je suis née, je deviendrais forcément Marine. Mais tu crois que c'est facile, si même un enfoiré d'Amiral me dit que c'est pas la peine? A cause de ma carrure? Je suis une trouillarde! Comment veux-tu que je survive ?

Le mot ''Justice'' flottait devant les yeux de Camryn. Il la narguait.

\- Je ne sais faire que ça. Étudier! Et je veux réussir pour elle! Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre, bon sang!

Les larmes lui picotaient les yeux. Puis, son père se tourna vers elle.

\- Camryn. Vis pour ta mère, mais vis surtout pour toi. Tu es en train de te faire du mal. Tu dois te reposer.

Camryn écarquilla les yeux. Ces paroles lui étaient familières. Mais elles étaient sorties de la bouche d'un pirate.

'' Arrête de te préoccuper de moi. Pense plutôt à toi.'' Lui avait un jour dit Rayleigh.

C'est vrai. Elle l'avait comprit. Elle n'avait jamais été maître de son destin. Elle n'était pas forte ou quoi. Elle était faible. Elle avait peur.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père, en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tiens le coup, ma petite 'Ryn. Ne sois pas défaitiste. Si telle est ta volonté, alors je t'encouragerais.

La jeune fille reniflait et pleurait de tout son être. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'instant. Mais le confort de son père l'aida à oublier pendant un moment tous ces problèmes. Les mains agrippées à la cape de son père. Au mot '' Justice''.

* * *

C'est l'heure, les gars.

C'est aujourd'hui.

Camryn allait passer cet examen qui allait décider de son futur. Si elle rate, alors toutes ces heures auront été vaines. Mais elle se sent confiante. Enfin pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut.

Elle venait d'arriver dans la Base de Sabaody. Elle était arrivée trop tôt, c'était peut être la peur d'arriver en retard. Mais malgré tout, elle savait qu'elle devait être calme et posée, ne surtout pas paniquer.

Assise dans la salle d'attente, deux filles étaient en face d'elle, et ne cessaient de la regarder en ricanant. Camryn ne fit pas attention. Après tout, on verra qui sera prise à la fin. Les candidats arrivaient les uns après les autres, et la salle d'attente se remplissait au fur et à mesure. Plusieurs personnes venaient d'îles complètement perdues, et peut être sans base Marine, il était donc impossible pour eux de passer l'examen chez eux.

Camryn avait travaillé dur ces derniers mois. Cette nuit où elle avait lâché toute sa frustration sur son père lui revint en mémoire. Oui, cette nuit-là, elle avait enfin connu un peu de paix. Et elle savait que sa mère la regardait depuis là-haut. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

Sur ces pensées, elle entendit une voix familière. Elle était nonchalante et masculine. Et elle lui tapa immédiatement sur les nerfs. Encore lui.

\- Dites-moi, les filles, vous êtes sacrément bien foutues. Tu veux pas venir dîner ce soir avec moi?

\- Heiiiiiin? Gloussa une voix suraiguë.

L'Amiral Aokiji venait de faire son entrée. Les gens le regardaient avec des yeux écarquilles et s'inclinaient avec respect, même s'ils n'étaient pas officiers. C'est dire de l'influence de cet homme. Alors qu'il avait vraiment une attitude déplorable. Là, il draguait les jeunes filles qui se trouvaient devant Camryn. Bon, faut dire que la Nature les avait bien gâtées. Mais quelle hypocrisie de leur part de faire les gênées alors qu'au fond, elles étaient plus que flattées.

Un officier dit alors aux candidats de se diriger vers la salle d'examen. Tous se levèrent et se bousculaient. Camryn attendait toujours assise, que les gens soient tous entrés pour y aller à son tour.

Au fur et à mesure, elle pu voir distinctement Aokiji. Il était vraiment impressionnant, avec ses presque deux mètres de hauteur...

Il la vit.

Un petit sourire flegmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Camryn ne perdit pas patience. Elle le salua.

\- Alors comme ça, tu étais vraiment sérieuse à propos de ça, dit-il.

\- Oui, Amiral. Je compte bien réussir cet examen.

\- Pff, t'as même pas changée depuis la dernière fois, lui répondit-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

\- Et bien, je me préoccuperais de cela quand tout sera terminé.

\- Hin. J'en doute.

\- Très bien, finit-elle, en le saluant.

Elle était sur le point de partir quand elle s'arrêta soudain. Elle avait oublié de lui demander quelque chose.

\- Amiral ?

\- Moui?

\- C'est étrange de vous trouver ici. Il a dû se passer quelque chose d"anormal, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tôshizo n'a pas tenu sa langue?

\- Non, le contre-amiral Tôshizo ne me dit jamais rien sur son travail. C'est juste que vous êtes un haut-gradé. Votre présence ici sur l'Archipel est curieuse.

\- Ha?

'' En même temps avec une carrure pareille, comment veux-tu que ça n'éveille pas les soupçons...'', pensa-t-elle blasée.

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Mes salutations Amiral.

\- Hum.

Elle s'engouffra alors dans la salle.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond... Pourquoi était-il encore là, cet Amiral... Quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire, ces derniers-temps. Mais c'est étrange qu'ils ne relayent pas l'information. Et en plus, c'était le même Amiral. Aokiji. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu depuis la dernière fois. C'était il y a des mois. Et sa remarque lui était restée en travers de la gorge.

Elle grommela.

Elle s'assit à une table, devant une feuille retournée. L'examen d'entrée de la Section d'informations de la Marine, un département affilé au Gouvernement Mondial. C'était vraiment un examen à l'échelle internationale, ceux qui s'y présentaient n'étaient pas là pour rigoler. Pas de place pour les faibles. Il n'y avait à peine que 5 places disponibles dans le secteur de Camryn. Et il y avait au moins plusieurs centaines de candidats. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur.

Pour accéder à tout ce qui se tramait sur le monde, elle devait le réussir. A tout prix.

* * *

'' Est-ce que j'y retourne ou pas? ''

Elle se demandait cela, plantée devant le bar. Vous savez le bar, ou le tavernier voulait lui refaire le portrait pour lui avoir craché la totalité de son verre de cidre au visage, en voyant l'avis de recherche d'un certain Monkey D. Luffy. Cet incident qui s'est déroulé il y a trois mois. Oui, trois mois... Mais c'était aussi il y a quelques semaines que Camryn avait passé le concours.

Et c'était aujourd'hui que les résultats sortaient. Cependant, elle voulait retourner dans le bar, pour boire un petit coup. Oui, elle pouvait enfin se détendre. Après des semaines de suspense.

''Bon, tant pis'', pensa-t-elle. " C'était il y a longtemps, il va pas se souvenir de moi."

Elle poussa discrètement cette fois les portes de la taverne et s'y engouffra. Mais juste avant d'entrer, elle crut avoir aperçu un homme qui lui était familier. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la foule avait déjà engloutit le personnage. Elle eut juste le temps de voir des cheveux flamboyants. Rien d'autre. Un pirate, sans doute, vu sa dégaine. Enfin, elle ne pensa plus à cela et entra. Le bar était bondé, en effet, c'était la fin de la matinée.

Elle s'assit sur une table ronde entourée de chaises surélevées. Elle s'assit et commanda de la bière. Enfin elle pouvait souffler un peu. Elle regarda les affiches sur le mur. La prime de Luffy n'avait toujours pas montée, elle s'arrêtait à 300,000,000 de Berrys. Une prime colossale. En effet, il avait complètement détruit Enies Lobby. Cela était apparu dans le journal en édition spéciale des millions de fois. Les gens en parlaient beaucoup. Elle se souvint de sa propre réaction, juste après qu'elle ai passé l'examen, devant la prime de Luffy qui avait passé à 100,000,000 alors qu'il avait vaincu Crocodile, le Grand Corsaire. Elle n'avait jamais vu cela, c'était beaucoup trop pour un pirate rookie. Et juste après, il avait augmenté et resté à 300,000,000, sa prime actuelle. Camryn, était secrètement heureuse pour lui. Pas qu'elle apprécie particulièrement les pirates, loin de là, mais parce qu'il avait réussi à survivre malgré son jeune âge. Et ça, c'était intéressant.

Camryn avait 19 ans, elle était adulte maintenant. Enfin presque. Elle a pu passer son examen, et aujourd'hui elle allait connaître les résultats. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Pour l'instant.

\- Hey,toi.

Elle sursauta. Elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec le barman. Il la regardait, un œil plus grand que l'autre.

\- Ta tête me dit quelque chose, gamine.

\- Vraiment?

Elle priait pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Elle voulait simplement boire tranquillement, bon sang!

\- Ha ! Ça me revient ! T'es la sale gamine qui m'a aspergé d'alcool!

Grillée.

\- Et puis... Tu m'avais demandé si je connaissais un certain Monkey D Luffy?

Et là, tout le bar se tut.

Merde.

Tous les clients se tournèrent vers les deux. Ils lançaient un regard noir à Camryn.

\- Et voilà que j'te surprends ici, à contempler sa prime. Tu l'connais ?

\- Non pas du tout. Je dois y aller. Au revoir, Mons...

Un verre se brisa. Camryn se tourna vers le bruit et vit plusieurs clients qui s'étaient levés.L'un avait éclaté une bouteille de rhum par terre et la regardait d'un œil injecté de sang.

\- T'iras nulle part. Nous, les pirates, on peut pas se les blairer. 'Sont tous des enfoirés de première. Non seulement t'oses nous mentir, mais en plus t'essaye de t'enfuir.

\- Va falloir payer pour ça, grognasse.

Des rires gras approuvèrent ces dires. Le barman les rejoint. Après tout, ces brigands allaient s'occuper d'elle à sa place.

Attends... Grognasse ? Comment ils l'avaient appelé ? Une veine battit sur sa tempe. Elle était furieuse...Comment osaient-ils penser qu'elle était pirate par dessus le marché? Elle regretta soudain de ne pas s'être entraînée plus souvent aux exercices physiques de son père. Ça lui aurait servit dans cette situation...

Sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Les clients écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur. Plusieurs hommes entrèrent d'un pas lourd. Ceux qui commençaient à sortir leurs armes pour attaquer Camryn reculèrent.

Soudain, un poing s'abattit sur l'homme à l'œil sanguin. Il valsa jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Camryn soupira puis se tourna vers celui qui avait fait ça. Un garçon, du même âge qu'elle, les cheveux roux en bataille se dressait de toute son hauteur, se craquant les jointures, un sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui se trouvait un autre jeune homme, les yeux voilés par un bonnet noir. D'autres garçons de leur âge se tenaient derrière eux. Camryn sourit légèrement.

\- Tu vas voir des ennuis... Graig.

\- C'est ça qui va être drôle, Cam', lui répondit une voix pleine d'entrain.

Graig et Kurai. Ils ne tombaient pas mieux, ces deux-là! Les clients baissèrent la tête et les acolytes de l'homme prirent la fuite. Camryn plissa les yeux. Ces abrutis avaient donc autant d'influence que ça? Encore une fois, elle avait raté un épisode. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas revenue sur la zone de non-droit depuis un petit bout de temps... Enfin bref. Elle afficha un sourire sincère devant eux.

\- Ça fait un bail, les gars !

\- Ça tu peux le dire, Cam', sourit Kurai.

Ils n'avaient pas changé. Ils devaient être vraiment forts. En effet, la puissance du coup que Graig avait porté tout à l'heure n'était pas négligeable...

\- Plus sérieusement, Cam'. On doit te dire un truc de ouf!

\- Ouais, tu vas jamais le croire!

Camryn se pinça l'arrête du nez. Aie. Si ça les excitait à ce point, alors ça ne présageait rien de bon...

\- Naaan lui dis pas, en fait, elle va péter son câble. Oublie pas que c'est une fille de Marine, après tout, dit Kurai à Graig.

\- Justement, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas taquinée!

Camryn commençait à perdre patience. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire! M'enfin, il étaient tout de même pas apparu, sortant de nulle part pour lui parler de rien du tout, tout de même !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bon sang !

Graig lui offrit son plus beau sourire machiavélique.

\- T'es déjà entendu parler des Onze Supernovas? Disons que notre bon vieil Archipel a de la visite...

* * *

_**Yo ! C'est ici que la véritable histoire commence. J'avais l'impression de prendre trop de temps à développer le début, mais chaque détail a son importance, alors c'est un peu long... Mais c'est vraiment à partir d'ici que son aventure va commencer. Alors, continuez de lire, s'il-vous plaît ! Merciiiiiiiii**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à : **

**_LittleSigh_****pour ta review, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part! **

**La suite! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L****es ****légendes**** ont débarqué. **

Un silence pesant. Un barman amoché gisant. Des yeux écarquillés. Un sourire insolent. Un goutte de sueur. Tel était le tableau, avec une atmosphère aussi lourde que tendue, dans un bar à Sabaody.

Mais surtout, parmi ces expressions se trouvait une particulière. Les yeux grand ouverts, les sourcils froncés vers le haut, les dents serrées, des rides autour de la bouche.

\- Graig... T'es venu lui faire peur ou quoi?soupira un jeune homme, les yeux à peine visible, cachés par un bonnet noir.

\- Haha... Elle a toujours cette sale expression de trouillarde, rit le garçon aux cheveux touffus, à ses côtés.

Devant eux, une jeune fille arborait donc cette tête. Camryn. Apparemment, elle savait de quoi parlaient les deux garçons. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle allait dire quelque chose.

\- Les onze... Supernovas...

\- T'as bien entendu, Cam!

Camryn fronça les sourcils. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret près du bar et poussa un soupir. Puis elle prit un air tout à fait innocent et regarda droit dans les yeux des deux garçons.

\- C'est qui, ceux-là?

Tous les clients se pincèrent l'arrête du nez. Kurai pouffait devant l'air blasé de Graig.

\- NON MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?

\- Calme-toi, Graig, hahaha!

\- QUE DALLE ! T'ES CENSÉE LE SAVOIR ! T'étais l'intello de notre groupe, Cam'!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries, toi! Protesta Camryn.

Quelle bande d'abrutis, ça a pas changé! Même les clients se foutaient royalement de sa gueule! Elle commençait à légèrement s'impatienter.

\- Bon, qui sont ces types ? Un nouveau gang ? Vous savez, j'ai pas l'habitude comme vous de traîner dans les zones de non-droit, dit-elle agacée.

\- T'énerves pas, Cam'. Tu as beaucoup changée dis-moi, dis Graig en la regardant des pieds de la tête.

\- Ah oui? En quoi?

\- Je préfères ne pas te le dire, tu risques de mal le prendre, répondit-il, en souriant.

Ces sourires. Cela lui rappelait vaguement Rayleigh qui passait son temps à sourire pour un rien. Il n'avait que très rarement un air sérieux, qui ne durait pas longtemps d'ailleurs. Après tout, ces gamins qu'étaient Graig et Kurai passaient leur temps dans les zones interdites, ils devaient aller voir Rayleigh très souvent.

A ces mots, Graig enjamba le corps immobile du barman et alla derrière le comptoir pour attraper une bouteille de rhum. Les clients ne faisaient pas grand bruit, ils se contentaient de manger ou de boire silencieusement. Camryn fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça... Cette soudaine influence de ces deux abrutis! Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Soit ils sont devenus vraiment très forts et passaient donc leurs journées à se battre, soit... Elle déglutit. Soit ils se sont engagés sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de particulièrement intimidant pour tout l'Archipel.

Graig but un peu sous le regard suspicieux de la jeune fille.

\- Ce sont... Les onze pirates ayant une prime supérieure à plus de 100,000,000 de Berrys qui ont débarqué tous en même temps sur l'Archipel. Inutile de préciser qu'ils sont de renommée mondiale...

Les gens dans le bar s'arrêtèrent subitement de parler. Ils se jetaient maintenant des coups d'œils horrifiés

Camryn haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était que ça? Des pirates, elle en avait vu un paquet qui accostaient ici, alors... Soudain un déclic se fit dans son cerveau. Si ces pirates avaient tous une prime supérieure à 100,000,000 de berrys, alors peut-être qu'il y allait avoir... Son regard se posa doucement sur une prime présentant le visage d'un jeune garçon souriant à pleines dents.

\- Dis-moi leurs noms, Graig! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Nan.

\- S'il-te-plait! J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, c'est urgent!

\- Vraiment? Dans ce cas, à une seule condition.

Camryn plissa les yeux. Une condition? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui chantait encore?

\- Tu retournes voir Shakky.

Camryn haussa un sourcil. Comment? Voir Shakky? C'était tout? Mais attends, cela voulait dire aussi... Retourner dans la zone de non-droit.?

\- Ecoutez, elle me manque, mais je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, je n'en ai pas les conditions, dit-elle en montrant son corps. Soyez gentils, et dites-moi leurs noms.

\- Les conditions? Pourtant c'était bien toi qui a gagné la course il y a dix ans..., fit mine de se rappeler Graig.

\- Et c'est à ce moment-là que tu as rencontré Sh...commençait Kurai.

Camryn se jeta sur lui et lui plaqua les mains sur la totalité de son visage. Cela éveilla la curiosité de certains hommes de main des deux jeunes hommes.

Elle lui lança un regard affolé.

\- D'accord, je ferais ce que vous voudrez, mais par pitié, ne dites pas un mot de plus! chuchota-t-elle. Je pars chercher mes affaires.

\- Très bien, on t'attend là-bas, Cam'. pouffa Graig.

\- Débarrassez-moi le plancher! répliqua-t-elle, rouge de honte.

Quand ils furent partis, Camryn resta seule, plantée au milieu de bar. Les clients la regardaient toujours, avec un air béat.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?! Continuez donc vos conversations! lança-t-elle au hasard, en sortant des lieux d'un pas rapide.

* * *

'' C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai...''

Camryn fulminait. Ces abrutis lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Elle était maintenant chez elle, en train de chercher quelque chose dans a penderie. Elle devait absolument se changer. Pas question de pénétrer dans la zone interdite avec des habits raffinés. Elle enfila un t-shirt vert clair au larges manches et une salopette short en jean. Elle nouait maintenant les lacets de ses grosses basket montantes jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle enfila une cape beige par dessus tout. Elle attrapa son fusil. C'était une arme simple, sans artifices, ni de signes distinctifs. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau où elle ouvrit un tiroir. Elle prit là plusieurs petite boîtes beiges avec l'inscription '' bullet'' dessus. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle fit un mouvement de recul. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le tiroir ouvert. Elle y glissa sa main doucement, jusqu'au fond. Elle en sortit une boîte de balles, identique aux autres, mais noire. Camryn l'ouvrit délicatement et fronça les sourcils. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur son front. Elle détourna les yeux de l'intérieur de la boîte et la referma d'un coup sec. Elle l'enfouit dans ses poches et cacha son arme sous sa cape. Elle traversa sa chambre et passa devant un miroir. Elle se regarda avec sérieux. Elle refit rapidement son chignon et passa la baguette de bois au travers. Elle semblait se jauger. Et finit par faire un petit sourire triste.

\- T'es moche..., dit-elle dans un rire.

Elle changea son expression quand elle passa le pas de la porte. La zone de non-droit... Les onze Supernovas... Il était temps d'y retourner. Elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et partit en courant de sa maison.

En traversant la zone peuplée de non-droit, elle scrutait les passants, à la recherche de visages connus. Peut-être que ces fameux supernovas se cachaient là. Si elle en croisait un, elle pourrait facilement deviner qui pouvaient être les autres. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle se tient au courant des agissements des plus grands pirates de Grand Line. Elle arriva enfin devant la zone détruite. Il n'y avait plus personne désormais, l'endroit était un vrai No-Man's land.

Elle sortit du chemin pour emprunter son tunnel de racines, toujours intact.

Elle emprunta le passage des racines, en se baissant un peu car sa taille avait changé. Ce passage avait été conçu par une gamine pour une gamine, pas pour un adulte. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'y retourner. Elle arriva enfin à la sortie. La petite maison était toujours là, éternelle. Elle prit une grande inspiration, retenant son souffle quand elle frappa à la porte. Aucune voix lui dit d'entrer. Elle y alla par elle-même et trouva le bar vide. Pendant un instant, elle prit peur. Ou était Shakky ? Mais elle se reprit aussitôt en repensant à Graig qui lui avait assuré qu'elle était présente.

\- Eh bien, je te revois encore avec cette tête d'enterrement. C'est devenu une manie, chez toi, dit une voix tranquille.

Camryn se retourna vers le comptoir et vit celle qu'elle recherchait. Une femme aux cheveux courts noirs, une cigarette entre de longs doigts fins, de grands yeux noirs. Camryn écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je... Des pirates sont sur l'île et... Graig et Kurai m'ont dit que... Tu savais des choses et...

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es venue ? Lui dit calmement la dame, le regard sérieux.

Camryn se sentit soudainement blessée. C'est vrai, si les deux ne lui avaient fit de chantage, elle ne serait pas venue. Elle baissa les yeux, qui se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes.

\- Oui. Mais...

Elle releva son visage inondé de larmes et de morve, les sourcils froncés.

\- SHAKKY! cria-t-elle.

A ces mots, elle se jeta dans les bras de la femme qui éclata d'un rire léger et chaleureux. Elle entoura la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Tu vas me salir, petite Camryn!

\- Oh, Shakky! Il s'est passé tellement de choses, j'aurais tellement voulu vous revoir, toi et Rayleigh! Et maintenant voila que des pirates vont mettre la pagaille dans l'île!

\- Voyons ma petite, ne te met pas dans cet état-là, je plaisantais!

Et Camryn redoubla les pleurs.

Plus tard, Camryn buvait une tasse de thé, les yeux rougis, plus calme. Elle racontait à Shakky ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces dix dernières années. Shakky l'écoutait avec un petit sourire. Camryn avait beaucoup grandit mais avait toujours cette curiosité qui lui plaisait autant. De plus, si elle allait vraiment devenir une Marine, cela allait être intéressant pour la suite. En effet, elle n'ignorait pas le désir de Camryn de savoir enfin qui était Monkey D. Luffy, l'ami de Shanks. Ce Shanks qui l'avait d'ailleurs fascinée, le jour où il était venu voir Rayleigh. Et Camryn devait forcément savoir qu'il était devenu l'un des Quatre Empereur du Nouveau Monde. Mais elle semblait bien faire abstraction de tout cela.

Entre temps, des clients étaient venus boire un coup. Shakky les vit soudainement se diriger vers la sortie. Elle soupira.

\- Dites donc, messieurs... Avez-vous payé votre consommation?

* * *

Camryn était horrifiée devant le spectacle. Shakky tenait un des hommes par le col, il y avait du sang partout. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi puissante que ça...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. La cloche sonna.

\- Rayleigh! Shakky!

Camryn plissa les yeux. Rayleigh? Ah, Rayleigh! C'est vrai!

\- Shakky! Où est R... Commença-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit complètement laissant apparaître plusieurs individus. Shakky se tourna vers les personne et sourit.

\- Salut, les gars. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur le front de Camryn. Shakky faisait vraiment comme si de rien était alors qu'elle était en train de massacrer un type. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et se retourna, continuant de boire son thé.

\- Salut, Shakky, ça fait un bail!

\- Octi! Ça alors, ça fait tellement longtemps! Comment vas-tu! Laisse-moi m'occuper de ces messieurs, et je suis à vous!

\- Pas de problèmes, on s'assoit.

\- Décidément, aujourd'hui c'est la journée ds rencontres, murmura-t-elle.

Camryn entendait les voix, mais ne voyait pas leur propriétaires. Après tout, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle entendit des craquements douteux provenant certainement d'un des hommes amoché puis un bruit de porte qu'on ferme. Shakky avait finit son boulot, on dirait.

Octi? Un ami à elle de longue date, sûrement. Et puis, il n'était pas seul. Elle vit Shakky s'asseoir avec eux et discuter. Elle n'osait pas s'incruster, de peur de les déranger. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Mais sa curiosité prit le dessus, comme d'habitude. Elle risqua un regard sur le côté. Elle aperçu une jeune fille aux cheveux courts verts, portant une longue jupe. Sur ses genoux reposait une sorte d'étoile de mer avec un bonnet. Et celui qui tenait une conversation plutôt animée était un grand homme avec des cheveux blancs en pétard, une bouche très bizarre en forme de trompe. Il avait une large carrure poru un simple homme, pensa Camryn. Mais elle ne fit pas attention. Des personnes peu communes étaient fréquentes sur Grand Line.

Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un passa derrière elle et se précipita vers le frigo derrière le comptoir. Il l'ouvrit et prit une montagne de nourriture au hasard et l'enfourna dans sa bouche . Camryn le regardait faire, ne pouvant voir que le dos de l'individu qui dévalisait le frigo de Shakky. Elle prit un air blasé, et continua à boire son thé. Shakky avait vraiment des fréquentations étranges...

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda Shakky

'' C'est inutile, il se sert lui-même... Quel impoli'' pensa la jeune fille.

\- Oh! Désolé! Il va tout vous vider!

'' J'te jure...'Qui peut bien être ce morfale..''

\- Luffy !

Une grande gerbe d'eau chaude sortit de la bouche de Camryn et s'écrasa avec force sur la personne qui mangeait. Un silence suivit.

Le garçon se retourna, mécontent, et rajusta son chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

\- Hey, ça va pas, ou quoi? Tu vas me le mouiller!

La mâchoire de Camryn se décrocha et tomba jusqu'au sol, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

\- QU..., s'étouffait-t-elle.

Elle entendit Shakky rire. Alors, cela voulait dire qu'il était...

\- MONKEY D. LUFFY ?

* * *

\- Shakky! Tu le savais et tu m'as rien dit!

Camryn était désormais assise aux côtés du gamin au chapeau de paille ainsi qu'un espèce de squelette parlant qui lui avait fichu la peur de sa vie. De plus, ils étaient accompagné d'une espèce de raton laveur qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Une belle bande d'abrutis...Camryn était nerveuse. Alors c'était ce gamin, l'ami de Shanks? Il est vraiment tel qu'il l'avait décrit. Surtout son idiotie. Elle pouffa de rire. Luffy lui avait demandé comme elle le connaissait, elle avait bêtement répondu qu'elle avait vu son avis de recherche. En vérité elle n'osait pas lui parler de Shanks. Et puis, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires après tout, elle devait se mêler de ce qui la regardait.

\- Alors, mon petit Monkey, à ce qu'on raconte tu aurais détruit Enies Lobby? Je me demande si c'est vrai... N'est-ce pas?

\- Franchement, laisse tomber, c'es trop compliqué, répondit Luffy.

Camryn tressaillit. Alors c'était donc vrai? Comment cette blague de gamin avait pu vaincre la Marine d'Enies Lobby... Et osé tenir tête au Gouvernement Mondial?

C'est tout à fait incroyable. Camryn avait apprit avec le temps à prendre du recul sur les informations qui sortaient des journaux. Certains points de vus étaient totalement biaisés, ou alors favorisaient l'image de la Marine au détriment des criminels. Mais elle ne pensait pas que les Mugiwara avaient réellement détruit Enies Lobby. Ou conduit à sa destruction. Cependant, ces faits viennent d'être confirmés. Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Ils doivent être d'une puissance phénoménale, alors...

\- C'est drôle, tu as le même nom que Garp, le haut gradé de la Marine.

\- C'est normal, c'est mon grand-père!

\- Vraiment? rit Shakky.

\- QUOI ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Cela te choque, petite Camryn ? pouffa Shakky.

\- Y'a pas de quoi rire, Shakky! Garp est un grand Marine, je ne pensais pas que ces deux-là avaient un lien! répliqua Camryn.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça eut te faire? Et puis d'abord, t'es qui ? dit Luffy.

\- Je suis Ca... Gnn, je suis personne de bien important! Ça ne te regarde pas, Monkey D. Luffy!

\- Pourquoi tu dis mon nom en entier? Je suis Luffy !

Il fit la moue. Shakky riait.

\- Je vous présente Camryn Tôshizo. Elle est née ici, c'est une vieille amie à moi.

\- Tôshizo ? Ça me dit quelque chose...dit Luffy.

\- Raah, Shakky, tu l'as fait exprès!

\- Haha ! Enfin bref, elle n'a pas l'habitude de voir des pirates, comprenez ses réactions.

\- Yohohoho, il n'y a pas de mal! ajouta le squelette.

Camryn le regarda d'un air blasé.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir importunés. Je ne le pensais pas mal.

\- Nyu! Ne t'inquiète pas, les amis de Shakky sont mes amis! Comment l'as-tu connue?lui demanda Octi.

\- Oh, euh... C'est une très longue histoire! sourit Camryn.

\- Oui, c'est un peu long à expliquer, ajouta Shakky.

Elle alluma une autre cigarette et en tira une bouffée.

\- C'est drôle que tu sois le petit-fils de Garp, mon petit Monkey. Tu sais, il m'a beaucoup pourchassée à l'époque.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Shakky était une pirate il y a longtemps, Luffy, dit Octi.

\- Oui ça doit faire une quarantaine d'années que j'ai quitté la piraterie. A présent, je préfère assister à l'ascension des petits rookies comme toi.

\- Non mais t'as quel âge, mamie? dit Luffy.

\- MAMIE? Comment ça, mamie? C'est pas une manière de l'appeler, Monkey D. Luffy!

Shakky éclata de rire. Puis elle prit un sourire énigmatique que Camryn connaissait bien.

\- Si vous êtes venus ici, c'est pour aller au Nouveau Monde, n'est-ce pas?

Luffy fit une mine surprise, puis sourit avec détermination.

\- Ouais! Sur l'île des Hommes Poissons!

\- Des hommes-poissons? Dit Camryn, les sourcils froncés.

Shakky plissa les yeux à l'instant où Camryn dit ces mots. Elle avait oublié que Camryn était née à Sabaody. Elle doit avoir un certain point de vue sur les hommes poissons.

\- Et oui, Ca...Gnnn ! dit Luffy, un sourire idiot collé au visage.

\- Non mais c'est pas mon prénom, abrutiiiiiiiiiii !

\- Ben c'est pas ma faute, tu me l'a dit comme ça! Et puis je m'en souviens plus, moi..

\- C'est CAMRYN!

\- Bon. Fit Shakky, fermement. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous cherchez un bon mécanicien de revêtement, non? Rayleigh je présume.

\- Oui, c'est ça!

\- Malheureusement, il n'est pas là.

Luffy poussa un gémissement et posa sa tête sur le bois du comptoir. Les autres soupirèrent.

\- Où est-il alors?

\- Rassurez-vous, il n'est pas sorti de l'Archipel. Il a dû se trouver une petite femme et vit quelque part avec elle. Cela fait six mois que je ne l'ai pas revu.

\- QUOIIIII? .

La mâchoire de Camryn fit bonjour au sol. Six mois? Comment est-ce possible? C'était il y a des lustres! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre pendant tout ce temps? Enfin, elle était au courant pour ses manies de parier son argent au Casino ou de faire la tournée des bars, mais... Six mois! C'était bien trop long!

\- Et tu n'es pas inquiète pour lui?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je sais qu'il va bien. Lui aussi, c'était un pirate, tu sais.

C'est vrai, pensa Camryn. Celui qui fera du mal à Rayleigh n'était pas encore né.

\- Sérieux? Mais du coup on fait quoiiiii ! s'écria Luffy.

\- Je crois que l'on doit partir à sa recherche, proposa le squelette.

-Bonne idée, Brook !

\- NGGG JE VAIS LE CHERCHER! s'écria Camryn, serrant son poing.

\- Il doit probablement se trouver entre le grove 1 et le grove 29.

\- L-la zone de non-droit... Euh... Peut-être plus tard, Shakky, dit Camryn en se tassant subitement.

\- T'es vraiment une trouillarde, toi, lui dit platement Luffy.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

\- Voyons, petite Camryn, tu connais bien la zone. Je suis sûre que tu le trouveras assez facilement. Tu n'avais pas de plan des groves?

Camryn fit la moue et soupira. Shakky leur dit de chercher également dans le Sabaody Park, ce que les autres approuvèrent avec de grands cris de joie. Camryn observait Luffy. Finalement, il lui ressemblait assez. A Shanks. Il avait cette même attitude déterminée et optimiste. Ce que Luffy avait en plus était peut-être sa spontanéité parfois décourageante. Mais, cela faisait longtemps que Camryn n'était pas revenue dans ce bar, et qu'elle ne pensait plus à Shanks, mais aussi Shakky et Rayleigh. Décidément, ce bar lui procurait un peu de joie dans sa vie monotone.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, faites très attention, dit subitement Shakky.

Tous se turent.

\- D'après mes informations, et si j'ai bien compté, ça veut dire qu'actuellement, onze personnes dont la tête est mie à prix à plus de 100,000,000 de Berry sont sur l'Archipel. Et tous en même temps. Étrange, non?

\- Les onze supernovas! s'écria Camryn.

\- Hum? Tu es déjà au courant? Après tout ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus... Je ne sais pas qui étaient les primes, c'était pour ça aussi que j'étais venue te voir! Mais à présent... J'ai la confirmation de quelque chose. Merci, Luffy!

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles? J'a irien fait!

\- Haha, merci d'être venu. Je suis juste venue vérifier !

\- Je ne comprends rien, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir..., dit Luffy en passant sa main derrière la tête.

\- Je dois partir! Et je vais essayer de retrouver Rayleigh, ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vu!

\- Fais comme tu veux, ma petite Camryn. Surtout sois prudente!

Camryn lui sourit puis rabattit sa capuche. Elle sortit du bar et se faufila dans le tunnel en direction des groves habités. Elle partit donc à la recherche de Rayleigh.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bar, Shakky donnait les dernières instructions à Luffy et ses amis, après leur avoir donné les noms de ses futurs rivaux.

\- Merci pour tout, Shakky, dit Octi.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, je suis heureuse d'aider tes amis. Fais attention!

\- Merci Mamie Shakky! cria Luffy.

\- Essaye de ne pas mourir, mon petit Monkey!

\- Au fait, elle est plutôt bizarre, ton amie! Elle m'a remercié alors que je n'ai rien fait...

Shakky éclata de rire.

\- Je te raconterais ça plus tard. Soyez discrets!

\- Compte sur nous!

Shakky sourit. Elle ne croyait pas que cela allait arriver. Ce gamin était imprévisible. Il y aura du grabuge, c'était sûr.

Pendant ce temps, Camryn courrait vers les groves les plus bas. Elle était dans la zone habitée, et dû ralentir la cadence à cause des passants. Soudain, son den den mushi sonna. Elle s'arrêta.

\- Allo?

\- Camryn! Alors, tu es allée la voir?

C'était la voix de Graig.

\- Oui. J'ai mes réponses, abruti.

\- Hahaha, tu m'en veux encore! Ce Luffy, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais c'est le deuxième plus primé des supernovas.

\- QU...

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche. Quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre.

\- Sérieux? Mai alors, il y a quelqu'un de plus fort que lui?

\- Oui! C'est...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une violent grésillement perturba la ligne. Le den den mushi disait des paroles inaudibles, et un cri se fit entendre. Au même moment, Camryn entendit un bruit sourd provenant d'un peu plus loin dans la ville. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Une fumée noire s'échappait de l'horizon.

\- Graig!

Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front. Soudain, un déclic se fit.

Onze pirates très puissants.

\- Maudits pirates...,murmura-t-elle.

\- Camryn!

-Graig! Tu es vivant! Que se passe-t-il, bon sang?

Elle entendit son ami éclater d'un rire triomphant.

\- Camryn, j'en trouvé un! C'est lui a a provoqué l'explosion.

\- Et ça te fait rire? Pauvre débile, t'as faillit y laisser ta peau! J'espère que tu l'as pas défié!

\- Non, je n'oserais pas. Mais quel honneur de le voir!

\- Qui ?

\- Eustass ''Cap'tain'' Kidd. Le plus primé des Supernovas.

Camryn fronça les sourcils.

'' Oh non... Pas lui! ''

* * *

**fiiiiiiiin ! **

**Merci de lire! **


	8. Chapter 8

**La suite! **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction! **

**Et merci à _LittleSigh_ pour sa review, qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir^^ **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Sur les traces de la Légende. **

'' Eustass Cap'tain Kidd, le plus primé des supernovas! ''

'' Oh non... Pas lui ! ''

Camryn se pinça l'arrête du nez et courut vers la direction opposée de la fumée au plus vite. Il était question de s'éloigner de ce fauteur de trouble le plus possible!

\- Graig, écoute-moi bien! Ne fais rien d'idiot! Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, il te tuera!

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, pour qui me prends-tu?

\- Arrête, je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable. Et je sais très bien que tu admires autant que tu le craint !

\- Comment ça ? Tu l'connais?

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres.

\- T'occupes. Ne fait rien d'idiot!

Un rire suivit ces paroles. Camryn soupira. Elle savait que le départ pour la piraterie de Graig était plus qu'imminent, et qu'il pourrait bien rejoindre un équipage. Ou alors en créer un. Mais la présence des supernovas était une bonne occasion pour s'enfuir de cette île et partir à l'aventure. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. D'accord, il allait peut-être rejoindre un équipage, mais... Pas de Kidd! Cet homme était à peine connu il a quelques mois, et le voilà supernova! Il a d'ailleurs causé pas mal de pertes civiles dans certaines îles, c'était un tueur sans pitié. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Graig pouvait l'admirer. Elle priait d'ailleurs intérieurement pour que Graig ne succombe pas à l'envie de lui parler ou de tenter quoi que ce soit pour essayer de rejoindre ses rangs.

En courant, une larme discrète apparut au coin de l'œil vert de la jeune fille. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aujourd'hui que ses deux amis d'enfance allaient partir...

C'est donc aujourd'hui que leur chemins allaient se séparer.

\- Graig. Tu étais censé m'attendre chez Shakky.

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

\- Très bien. Et tu ne m'avais pas dit que Ray avait disparu de la circulation depuis six mois.

\- Ah, oui. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il va s'en sortir. Il est bien plus fort que tous les supernovas réunis.

\- Peut-être, mais moi je veux le voir. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux le voir? Il t'a tant manqué que ça ?

Camryn se tut. Non, ce n'était pas pour ça. Enfin, si, en partie, mais elle devait lui parler. Il se trouve que le gamin au chapeau de paille se trouvait sur l'île. Et qu'il avait besoin de lui, pour partir vers le Nouveau Monde. Mais la jeune fille voulait vérifier autre chose. Ce chapeau de paille... Rayleigh devait absolument le revoir. Et surtout... Ces personnages sont liés. Elle le sentait.

Finalement, elle était confuse. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à le retrouver? Elle n'en savait rien. Pour plusieurs raisons peut-être. Cependant, cette forte curiosité qui la guidait depuis des lustres était plus forte que jamais.

Alors pourquoi ne pas suivre son intuition? C'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait.

\- LES DRAGONS CÉLESTES !

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement et se prosterna automatiquement. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir où elle était. Elle attendit longtemps. En effet, le Tenryuubitô prenait plus de temps que d'habitude pour traverser la rue. Petit à petit, elle entendit des gémissements. Elle risqua un regard délicatement et discrètement vers le sol couvert d'herbe fraîche qui fut écrasée par une masse. Puis cette chose se retira. Et fut remplacée par une autre. Camryn ferma les yeux quelques secondes, réalisant ce qu'elle avait vu.

Cette masse, c'était une main. Celle d'un humain. Couverte de blessures et de crasse. Son imagination devina le reste du tableau. Le noble mondial se déplaçait à dos d'humain. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il mettait autant de temps à avancer. Elle vit ensuite des chaînes. Les esclaves étaient traités de plus en plus cruellement, ces temps-ci.

Puis elle le vit s'arrêter et se diriger vers un groupe de personnes. Camryn ne put voir ce qu'il s'y passait mais elle entendit des personnes crier.

Soudain, un coup de feu se fit entendre. Le jeune fille ferma doucement les yeux à l'entente de ce son qui lui était si familier. Voilà. Quelqu'un venait de se faire sûrement tuer. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a offensé un Dragon Céleste. Elle sentit plus que jamais le poids de son arme sur son dos.

'' Je croyais que c'était pour se défendre qu'on les utilisait...''

Peut-être, mais on les utilisait quand même pour tuer. C'est pareil. Camryn entendit un rire. Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendit les gens aux alentours chuchoter fébrilement.

'' C'est qui ce type ? Il veut mourir ou quoi ? ''

'' Quel taré! ''

N'y tenant plus, Camryn se redressa sur ses genoux et se tourna vers l'origine de cette agitation.

Son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement puis se referma.

Une jeune homme marchait tranquillement dans l'allée. Il buvait une bouteille de rhum. Son teint était basané et ses cheveux verts courts étaient un peu ébouriffés. Il tenait à son flanc trois sabres. Ce qui permit à Camryn de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

'' D'accord, c'est bien normal qu'il soit là, après tout je viens de rencontrer son capitaine il y a quelques minutes, mais...''

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent, ses dents se serrèrent et formaient des rides aux coins de sa bouche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent vers le haut.

'' Mais quelqu'un peut me dire qu'est-ce qu'il lui preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend''! Hurla intérieurement Camryn.

Sous les cris déchirant d'une femme contemplant son mari à l'agonie, Zoro, les chasseur de pirates marchait nonchalamment dans l'allée. Si bien qu'il se retrouva devant le Tenryuubitô.

Camryn retenait son souffle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle déglutit.

Puis elle se mit à réfléchir. Si jamais Zoro le provoquait -ce qui était tout à fait impossible, du moins si on était sain d'esprit-, qu'arriverait-il?... Les Onze Supernovas seraient alors tous découverts, et il faudrait plus qu'une base Marine pour tous les capturer. Des renforts de l'île voisine, certes, mais serait-ce une flotte banale? Celle d'un vice-amiral par exemple? Non,non. Il fallait penser beaucoup plus large que cela. Camryn tiqua. Seraient-ils capable de faire rappliquer un Amiral?

L'image du visage d'Aokiji, un sourire flegmatique collé au visage s'imposa dans son esprit.

Elle frissonna. Rien que de penser à cet imbécile, elle se sentit légèrement agacée.

Cependant, elle le reverra sûrement si jamais elle réussissait son examen... L'examen! Les résultats sortaient aujourd'hui!

Ses pensées furent interrompues des murmures indignés. Zoro se trouvait devant le noble et le regardait d'un air agacé. Il lui dit quelque chose que Camryn ne sut entendre et un coup de feu se fit entendre.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Elle vit un éclair rose se jeter sur l'homme qui fut projeté à quelques mètres du Tenryuubitô.

'' Grand frère! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le défier! Tu savais très bien que tu allais mourir ! ''

Une masse de cheveux rose gémissait et pleurait sur le corps du Chasseur de pirates.

Camryn plissa les yeux. S'était-il fait tuer? Non impossible. Elle vit un sabre dégainé. Avait-il vraiment tenté de tuer un Dragon Celeste ? Et puis, elle avait vu la gamine arriver après le coup de feu. Et pendant ce laps de temps, Zoro était intact. Le timing était parfait, tant et si bien que le noble, croyant l'avoir tué, s'en alla, toujours sur le dos de son esclave.

La jeune fille rabattit encore plus sa capuche sur son visage et se rapprocha des deux pirates. Elle reconnut Jewerly Bonney, dite La Gloutonne, qui criait maintenant sur Zoro. Soudain la jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle scruta les alentours.

'' 1,2,3... Et même 4...''

Elle se raidit. Il y avait beaucoup de supernovas présents, ici. Là-bas, en face, c'était Capone '' Gang'' Bege. Et encore là, c'était Scratchmen Apoo, la Marée Rugissante. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Urouge le Moine Fou. Ces noms qui étaient devenus connus au fil des années... Bien sûr, Camryn n'aperçu pas Hawkins, qui, lui demeurait caché à l'instar de ses collègues pirate.

Les supernovas. Cette nouvelle génération de pirates, la Pire des Générations, comme dit Shakky.

'' Faut pas rester là'', pensa la jeune fille, en reprenant son chemin.

* * *

Elle avait était bientôt arrivée aux derniers groves. Elle n'avait plus croisé d'autres supernovas et arrivait maintenant dans les zones les plus dangereuses.

C'était ici que s'attroupaient les différents maison de vente aux enchères. Les gangs ramenaient leurs prises en échange d'argent. Camryn trouvait cette activité dégoûtante. Bien qu'elle avait grandit, en voyant les Dragons Célestes se pavaner avec leurs esclaves. En vérité, la jeune file n'avait pas forcément d'avis sur la question. Certes, attraper des humains et les transformer en esclaves pour le restant de leurs jours l'effrayait. Mais elle avait appris à vivre avec cela, en se disant que rien ne pouvait changer cette pratique. Les nobles mondiaux étaient bien trop puissants pour que l'on s'oppose à eux. Mais elle ne pensait pas réellement que Rayleigh s'était fait attraper. Elle appela Graig.

\- Oui?

\- Graig, je suis dans les zones de ventes au enchères. Je vais rentrer chez Shakky, Rayleigh ne peux pas être là.

\- Vraiment? N'oublie pas qu'il avait beaucoup de dettes.

\- Tu penses qu'il se serait laissé prendre? Devenir esclave parce qu'il n'avait pas assez pour rembourser ses dettes?

\- C'est possible.

\- Dans tous les cas, je rentre. Il s'en sortira.

\- Entendu. Camryn, tu ne devinera jamais !

Elle soupira.

\- Oui?

\- On a vu les Chapeaux de paille !

\- Ah, ce n'est que ça.

\- Quoi? Ne me dit pas que tu les as vus avant nous?

\- Ils étaient chez Shakky tout-à-l'heure. Mais vous étiez occupés à chercher les supernovas.

\- Enfin bref, une de leurs amies a été enlevée!

Comment? Une de leurs amies? Qui ça pouvait bien être...

\- Ils ont demandé de l'aide aux Exceeds Riders. Je ne savais pas qu'ils connaissaient Duval, continuait le jeune homme.

\- Ah, oui, eux. Je me demande comment vous pouvez traîner avec ces chasseurs d'esclaves. Je vous signale qu'on a faillit en devenir, à l'époque!

\- Bah, c'est du passé! C'était la loi du plus fort qui voulait ça.

Camryn souffla de mécontentement. La loi du plus fort ? Une connerie sans nom, oui! Mais le poids de son fusil sur son dos lui rappela que c'était la triste vérité si on voulait survivre dans les zones de non-droit. Elle soupira, puis raccrocha.

Elle marcha un peu et se retrouva dans le grove 1.

Elle soupira. Rayleigh n'était visiblement pas ici. Il a dû partir vers la ville. Et puis, s'il s'était fait vraiment capturer, il s'en serait sorti sans problèmes. On parle de Rayleigh, quand même.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent soudain son attention.

Elle se rapprocha instinctivement. Elle s'embusqua dans des buissons et vit un bâtiment au loin. Une maison de vente aux enchères. Sur le panneau, il était marqué '' Human''.

Camryn déglutit. C'était ici que l'on vendait des humains... A d'autres humains. Décidément, la logique de la chose lui échappait complètement. Elle vit deux hommes discuter avec animation et reconnu l'un d'eux. Il avait une figure singulière, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, des cheveux hirsutes, et un chapeau avec une plume. Peterman.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne pensait pas le croiser ici. Elle tenta de bouger, mais son pied s'entrava dans une racine, et elle s'étala de tout son long, sortant de sa cachette. Evidemment, l'homme la remarqua immédiatement.

'' Merde, ça craint...''

Elle se releva, mais remarqua trop tard que sa capuche n'était plus sur sa tête. Peterman la dévisagea un instant puis sourit.

'' Tiens, tiens... Que fait ici une demoiselle seule, devant une maison de vente aux enchères.

Camryn fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis venue participer.

\- Ah oui? N'étais-tu pas plutôt en train de m'espionner, par hasard?

\- Haha... Pas du tout, cher monsieur, dit-elle avec un sourire jaune.

Plus aucune excuse n'était possible. Mais visiblement, il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir maintenant. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son front.

\- Bah, une humaine en plus d'une sirène, ça ne fera qu'augmenter mon pactole!

Et il tira une dague de son étui. Il la lança sur Camryn, qui l'évita maladroitement.

'' C'est pas passé loiiin !'' paniqua-t-elle, une expression d'extrême peur sur le visage.

Il était temps de courir! Cependant, elle se rappela soudain de l'arme qu'elle portait sur son dos. Elle ne s'était jamais battue de sa vie contre un véritable ennemi! Mais il était peut-être temps de se débarrasser de ce type une bonne fois pour toutes!

Elle attrapa son fusil et se mit en joue. Peterman se jeta sur elle. Elle tira. La secousse habituelle qu'elle recevait sur son épaule était anodine, comparé à ce qu'elle sentait aux entraînement. L'adrénaline faisait part du combat.

La balle siffla, elle fut évitée par l'homme mais elle troua son couvre-chef. Celui-ci le retira et contempla le trou. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il s'élança sur la jeune fille, de la colère dans ses yeux.

Camryn recula. Elle ne pouvait que tirer à distance. Un fusil était inutile au combat rapproché. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Oui, elle pouvait l'utiliser d'une autre manière. Cependant, Peterman était proche et lui donna un coup de dague. Camryn évita tardivement, se prenant une égratignure sur la joue droite. L'home lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac et elle tomba au sol. Il la dominait de toute son hauteur.

\- Finalement, je vais plutôt te tuer. Ta sale tête ne me revient pas, tu ne ferais même pas une bonne esclave, vu tes capacités. Tu es inutile.

Ces mots résonnèrent. ''Inutile''. Camryn écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme venait de porter un jugement sur toute sa vie. Non seulement il ne l'avait pas reconnue, celle qui l'avait fui il y a des années, mais en plus elle avait perdu face à lui, une simple vermine. Elle serra son poing. La jeune fille se sentait insultée au plus profond de son être. Un regard chargé de haine fut lancé à Peterman.

\- Ne me juge pas! S'écria-t-elle, d'une voix forte et assurée.

Elle donna un coup de pied sur la rotule du chasseur qui lâcha un juron. La jeune fille se redressa, retourna son fusil, et donna un formidable coup de crosse sur le visage de Peterman qui était maintenant plein de sang. Pour finir, elle chargea son fusil et le pointa sur son front.

Mais l'homme était inconscient.

La jeune fille soupira et rangea son arme. Elle s'écroula par terre, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de son souffle. Elle regarda son pire ennemi, celui qui avait voulu l'attraper quand elle n'était qu'une enfant, celui qui pratiquait ces chasses illégales. Oui, illégales. Camryn sourit. Venait-elle de... De battre un homme qui ne pensait faire que le mal? Était-ce cela de... D'accomplir quelque chose de juste par rapport à ceux qu'il a fait souffrir? Elle éclata de rire. Juste! Justice, plutôt! Elle leva son poing en l'air. Elle était rassurée. Elle ne tombera jamais de l'autre côté. Elle l'a battu, lui, un criminel. Ce n'était que justice.

'' Maman...'' murmura-t-elle.

Oui, elle ne deviendras jamais une hors-a-loi. Elle rependra la justice et arrêtera ce genre de tortionnaire. Pour rendre la liberté à leur prisonniers. Le voilà son sens de la Justice. Faire régner la Liberté.

* * *

Deux garçons courraient vers le grove où se trouvait notre héroïne. L'un arborait un sourire triomphant, l'autre paraissait plus calme. Ils courraient et s'arrêtèrent subitement.

\- Ku! Cache-toi!

Ils se baissèrent. Les feuillages des buissons les camouflaient parfaitement. Tout était calme, les bulles montaient dans le ciel, et l'on entendait plsu que leurs bruit, dans le grove 1. Les deux jeunes hommes scrutèrent la grande maison de vente aux enchères. L'un d'eux sourit.

\- Regarde qui voilà. Nos amis les empaffés de Dragon Célestes.

En effet, un homme d'âge mûr tenait une canne en bois, suivit d'une jeune fille rousse. Ils portaient tous les deux des combinaisons blanches, ainsi qu'une bulle sur leur tête. Derrière eux se tenait un mastodonte aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux profonds. Cet homme gigantesque arborait un tatouage rouge qui entourait son œil. Son regard était vide, sans joie. Ses mains étaient entourées de chaînes, et il portait à son cou le collier meurtrier des esclaves, qui exploserait si on tentait de l'enlever.

Un homme sortit de la maison et se prosterna.

\- Oh! Saint Roswald! Sainte Charlia! Nous vous attendions pour débuter les enchères!

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu. Ce qu'ils cherchaient était peut-être à l'intérieur.

\- Plutôt mignonne, la Charlia. Dommage qu'elle soit pourrie de l'intérieur, sourit Graig.

\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi. Ne me dis pas que tu la trouve belle. tout en elle est immonde, dit platement Kurai.

\- Aaah Kurai, décidément tu es si compliqué. M'enfin bref, la sirène est sûrement là-dedans. La vendre pour des Dragons Célestes, c'est une affaire en or.

\- Les Exceeds vont bientôt arriver. Dépêchons-nous.

Les deux garçons se faufilèrent vers la maison, mais butèrent sur quelque chose. Une masse sombre était étendue derrière les buissons. Ils virent que c'était un homme.

\- J'y crois pas, Graig, regarde un peu ça! chuchota Kurai.

Le jeune homme interpellé s'approcha de la masse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Peuh! Qui a osé s'occuper de cet enfoiré avant moi... Il va m'entendre!

\- Qui a bien pu faire ça... Tu crois qu'il est déjà à l'intérieur ?

\- Je sais pas... Viens on y va.

Ils se levèrent et laissèrent le corps inconscient de Peterman là où il était. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de service.

Ils furent arrêté par un garde.

\- Halte! Si vous voulez assister à la vente, ce n'est pas par là!

\- Hey, calme-toi. Nous sommes des chasseurs d'esclave . On vient de la part de notre chef.

\- J'espère bien! Tout à l'heure, il y avait une gamine étrange qui voulait rentrer. Quel clan ?

Ils sourirent. Graig releva son t-shirt, dévoilant son flanc à l'homme qui pâlit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici! Je ne vous ai jamais vu délivrer une marchandise!

\- T'occupes, laisse-nous entrer si tu veux pas qu'on te coupe la langue, dit Graig, un sourire torve sur son visage.

L'homme les laissa entrer à contre-cœur. Il se fit immédiatement assommer par Kurai ensuite.

Quand ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à la salle des cachots, ils se cachèrent. Il y avait plus de gardes que prévu. Ces derniers prenaient les ''lots'' et les emmenaient un à un vers la scène.

Puis, Graig eut une idée.

Il s'avança vers les prisonniers, devant les gardes incrédules.

'' Que fait-il'', paniqua Kurai, toujours caché.

\- Excusez-moi les gars. Je viens de la part de mon chef. Je dois passer un message à un des prisonniers.

Les gardes le regardèrent en plissant les yeux, méfiant. Puis voyant qu'on lui avait autorisé à pénétrer ici, ils haussèrent les épaules et l'ignorèrent.

Graig avança directement vers la sirène.

\- Hé. Camie.

La jeune sirène avait un regard perdu et emplit de tristesse. Elle avait le nez qui saignait. Elle releva doucement la tête. Puis, en apercevant le jeune homme, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui.. Etes-vous?

Le jeune homme s'accroupit devant la cellule. Il lui sourit.

\- Les Mugiwara arriveront, murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est étrange... La fille du bar m'a dit la même chose!

\- La fille du bar ?s'étonna Graig.

Graig se releva et scruta les prisonniers. Il reconnu le vieillard, près d'un géant.

Il se dirigea vers lui.

\- Hey, le vieux! Tu t'es fait attrapé?

Rayleigh sourit. Il était là, les chaînes autour de ses vieux poignets, le collier autour du cou. Il regarda le jeune homme, un regard plein de malice.

\- Vous savez... Je peux m'en sortir.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je suis venu pour la sirène. C'est une amie de Monkey D. Luffy. Il la cherche partout.

Un sourire naquit sr les lèvre de Rayleigh.

\- Et Camryn te cherche, aussi. Même si Shakky lui a assuré que tu ne risquais rien, elle est quand même venue.

\- Tout cela ... Je le sais.

\- Comment?

Les gardes aux alentours les regardaient de plus en plus suspicieusement.

\- Elle... Est déjà venue me prévenir que le gamin au chapeau de paille va arriver.

\- Camryn est donc... Ici?

\- Hey, toi là! Ça fait trop longtemps que tu lui parles ! Qu'est-ce que vous disiez?

Graig fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il lança un regard agacé au garde.

\- Rien qui te concerne, abruti.

Le garde allait répliquer quand un hurlement se fit entendre.

\- ON A ASSOMMÉ LE GARDIEN DE L'ENTRÉE!

Tous les gardes s'y précipitèrent.

Kurai sourit et sortit de sa cachette.

\- Ecoutez, tout les deux. Camryn est encore cachée ici. Partez d'ici, je serais de retour avec elle chez Shakky, dit calmement Rayleigh.

\- On t'as déjà dit qu'on était venus pour la sirène. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient lui foutre son collier maintenant. J'avoue que nous arrivons un peu en retard... Si c'est ça, on attendra les Mugiwara. Viens Kurai, on s'casse!

Ils partirent. Rayleigh les regardait en souriant. Puis il dirigea son regard vers un pan du mur, en face de lui.

\- Décidément, tu es bien têtue de rester ici... Camryn.

* * *

La jeune fille était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu dehors. Quelque chose qui lui avait obligée à pénétrer dans la salle aux enchères. Elle avait très bien réussi son coup, d'ailleurs, dans la panique. Le garde n'y avait vu que du feu. Mais pas le temps de repenser à ça. Elle avait même rencontré Camie, et lui avait assuré que ses amis allaient la sauver. De plus, elle avait parlé à Rayleigh de Mugiwara. Une leur de malice était passé dans son regard. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en dire plus. Des gardes étaient arrivés en masse pour préparer les prochains lots. Camryn n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion d'expliquer à Rayleigh pourquoi elle devait absolument ne pas sortir de l'endroit et rester la plus discrète possible. Et elle avait besoin de son aide pour s'enfuir d'ici.

Profitant de la diversion causée par ses deux abrutis d'amis, elle se rapprocha de Rayleigh.

\- Camryn... Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de soucis pour moi. Tu aurais dû laisser Graig et Kurai me prévenir que Luffy était sur l'Archipel, tu n'aurait pas eu d'ennuis.

\- Rayleigh... Il ne s'agit plus de ça... A la base, je n'étais pas censée venir ici... J'allai te laisser te débrouiller tout seul, après tout, même Shakky ne s'inquiétait pas. Seulement...

\- Oui?

Camryn déglutit.

\- C'était il y a quelques heures...commença-t-elle.

Il y a quelques heures, Camryn était dehors. Elle était en train de cacher le corps de Peterman dans les buissons. Puis elle s'était redressée, et était sur le point de quitter cette zone pour rentrer chez Shakky. Comme elle le pensait, Rayleigh allait s'en sortir sans problèmes. Elle l'attendra là-bas.

Mais, ce qu'elle aperçu au fin fond des arbres la dissuada. Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher. Une marche régulière, forte, militaire. Elle se hissa sur un petit arbre, et mit sa main en visière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un groupe d'hommes, portant es casquettes blanches et des uniformes blanc et bleu avançaient progressivement. Les Marins portaient leurs armes sur leur dos, il y avait même une unité avec des machines de guerre, des canons. Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement quand elle vit leur chef.

Un grand homme était en tête de file, les cheveux bleu foncé ébouriffés par la brise. Sa longue cape blanche se balançait au rythme de ses pas assurés. Sa carrure était impressionnante, et il y avait de la détermination dans son regard. Des rides légères marquaient son visage, c'était un homme d'âge mûr, mais pas très vieux.

Les yeux de Camryn s'embuèrent.

Cet homme était le Contre-Amiral Tôshizo.

Son père.

* * *

Eeeeet voilà!

Un peu de retard pour ce chapitre, mais bon... Le voilà quand même!

Merci de lire!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Fuir les légendes.**

Dans une maison de vente aux enchères, à Sabaody, c'était le temps des révélations. En effet, une jeune fille se tenait là, devant un vieil homme. Elle arborait un visage fermé. Lui, avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Puis, il reprit une expression sereine, calme. Quant à la jeune fille, elle avait la tête baissée.

\- Camryn. Ne te mets pas à pleurer. Tu étais consciente que cela pouvait arriver. Tu n'allais pas cacher éternellement à ton père le fait que tu aies des connaissances douteuses. De plus, si tu te met à regretter maintenant, tu...

\- Ne dis pas ça , Ray.

Il fut surpris. La voix de la jeune fille, bien qu'un peu tremblante, était profonde, sincère, catégorique.

Elle releva sa tête vers lui. Comme il s'y attendait, il découvrit un visage baigné de larmes, qui tentaient vainement d'êtres retenues. Cependant, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Elle planta ses yeux verts, déterminés,dans ceux du vieillard. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple vieil homme. C'était Silvers Rayleigh, le second de Gol D. Roger, le Seigneur des Pirates. Mais pour elle, c'était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, il y a longtemps. Celui qui lui avait redonné le sourire, avec Shakky. C'était un ami.

\- Comment pourrais-je penser cela de vous? Toi et Shakky êtes vraiment importants pour moi, hors-la-loi ou non.

Il sourit franchement. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre au fond de lui. Qu'il était bête d'avoir dit tout cela à cette brave gamine. Il vit la jeune fille s'essuyer le visage.

\- Quand même, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses penser ça de moi. Je me sens presque insultée, tu sais! Fit-elle, avec une mine boudeuse.

\- On sait jamais avec toi, petite trouillarde! Rit-il de bon cœur.

\- Ça va, on va passer les détails, l'ancêtre!

Camryn entendit soudain des bruits provenant de l'entrée de service. Les gardes n'allaient certainement pas tarder à revenir! Elle paniqua soudain.

\- Ça craint! Ray! Tu vas m'aider à m'enfuir sans que mon père me voit, pas vrai? Je te le demande! S'il-te-plait!

\- Voilà que tu refais la trouillarde! Sourit-il.

\- C'est pas l'moment de rigoler! Les gardes vont rappliquer!

\- La question ne se pose même pas, Camryn. Je vais te sortir de là, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre...

\- Hein?

Rayleigh prit un air sérieux, soudainement.

\- Je me demande pourquoi la Marine arrive. J'espère que c'est pas pour moi, sinon je serais obligé de quitter ma vie d'ici, ce qui serait fort dommage.

Camryn se tut. Puis elle retourna dans sa cachette. Elle considéra les paroles de Rayleigh. C'est vrai, pourquoi la Marine venait subitement ici? Normalement, le trafic d'esclave ne les avait jamais fait intervenir, et ils venaient rarement, même jamais , s'occuper des affaires qui se tramaient sur les zones de non-droit. Puis, elle se rappela soudain d'un détail. Elle avait aperçu par deux fois un Amiral dans la base de Sabaody. Aokiji pour être exact. Son père parlait souvent avec lui, ou alors assistait à des réunions en masse pendant cette époque.

Ces événements étaient-ils liés?

Elle pu entendre les pas précipités des soldats qui revenaient sur les lieux, pour reprendre leur position. Ensuite, la voix tonitruante du présentateur se fit entendre.

Les enchères étaient commencées.

* * *

Les gardes allaient et venaient dans les cachots. Camryn redoutait le moment où Rayleigh serait emporté. Ce serait le moment où ils s'enfuyraient. Elle restait embusquée dans son coin, les sens aux aguets. Elle voyait défiler les futurs esclaves, allant vers la scène. Les cris qu'elle entendait des femmes et des hommes, suppliant les gardes de les laisser lui serraient le cœur. Elle n'avait jamais prit pleine conscience du trafic d'esclaves qui régnait sur l'Archipel. En effet, Camryn était née ici. Elle avait grandi avec tout cela. Non pas que cela la choquait, loin de là, mais elle avait apprit à ignorer les faits. Les Nobles Mondiaux achetaient ces esclaves. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Et elle considérait cela comme une perte de temps. Donc, accepter cela était la meilleure des solutions. Mais ce jour-là, elle comprit quelque chose de capital: ces hommes avaient perdu leur liberté. La liberté. N'était pas là son sens de la justice? Faire régner la liberté?

C'est ainsi qu'un léger flux de haine se déversa en Camryn. Elle détestait tout cela. L'esclavage. Les cris, les pleurs des hommes et femmes vendus, arrachés à leur famille pour finir traités comme des animaux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Et tout ça pendant que d'autres hommes, remplis de cupidité, s'enrichissaient et en faisaient un véritable business. Quant aux victimes, elles mettaient leurs droits, leur liberté et leur vie en jeu. La jeune fille se maudissait de n'avoir rien fait pendant tout ce temps. De n'avoir même pas pris en compte le fait que des hommes étaient maltraités sous ses yeux étant petite, alors qu'elle vivait la belle vie, les ignorant. Et surtout, la Marine qui ne faisait rien. N'étaient-ils pas censés protéger les citoyens? Petit à petit, sa haine retomba. Repenser à la Marine lui rappelait son père. Il a dû être indigné, lui aussi, de voir ces hommes réduit à l'état de bon à rien. Mais que peut-on bien faire? Peut-être que ce n'est pas la faute de la Marine. Non, les Tenryuubitô rendaient tout cela possible, en étant des clients réguliers. La Marine ne peut pas se dresser face à eux. Mais détruire les Tenryuubitô? Ce ne sont que des clients, ils ne pratiquent pas le trafic. Dans ce cas, détruire celui qui est derrière tout cela?

La jeune fille leva son visage vers les coulisses. Elle aperçu des hommes discuter avec animation.

Et derrière eux, il y avait le grand mur de bois, qui servait de fond de scène. Les projecteurs lançaient des lumières vives, suivant les diverses exclamations du présentateur. Elle plissa les yeux. Elle crut apercevoir quelque chose sur l'habit d'un des hommes qui discutait. Une espèce de dessin. Elle tendit l'oreille pour tenter de capter des bribes d'informations. Apparemment, il était question d'argent. Celui qui portait l'habit au dessin semblait être le supérieur du garde.

Il partit et passa devant elle. C'est là qu'elle vit le dessin distinctement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle faillit laisser échapper un juron. C'était un rond, avec des yeux, simples. Un sourire ornait le visage et une barre traversait un des yeux. C'aurait pu être un dessin banal. Sauf que c'était un jolly roger.

Et la jeune fille savait très bien à qui il appartenait.

'' Maudits pirates...'' murmura-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Rayleigh de quelque chose : ne surtout pas oublier de délivrer ces personnes, s'ils s'enfuyaient.

Soudain, elle entendit des cris venant du public. Il a dû se passer quelque chose, vu que c'étaient des cris horrifiés. Pourvu que Graig et Kurai n'avaient pas tenté quelque chose , pensa la jeune fille. Les gardes s'agitaient dans les coulisses et traînaient vers la scène un énorme bocal. La sirène allait être présentée.

Les cris paniqués se transformèrent en cris de joie et d'excitation. La jeune fille était dégoûtée. Il n'y avait que de la cupidité et de l'envie dans leurs cris. Mais, toute l'attention était portée vers cette sirène, les gardes s'étaient presque tous déployés dans la salle, auprès du public. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les cachots. La jeune fille risqua un regard aux alentours et s'approcha de Rayleigh. Il n'était pas compliqué de le repérer, un géant était assit à côté de lui. De plus, la vente aux enchères prenait bientôt fin.

\- Rayleigh, murmura-t-elle. C'est bientôt à ton tour!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Camryn. Au fait, je pense que les pirates au Chapeau de Paille sont déjà là, ou du moins, quelqu'un est présent dans la salle pour sauver Camie.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont tenter de l'acheter?

\- C'est possible.

\- Espérons pour eux qu'il n'y ait pas de Dragon Celeste, sinon ils n'auront plus d'espoir...

\- Effectivement. Les sirènes sont de rares marchandises, un Noble fera tout pour se l'approprier.

\- Rayleigh, à propos des nobles, je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un bruit tonitruant secoua tout le bâtiment. Des exclamations indignées se firent entendre. Une voix se détachait parmi les autres, hurlant quelque chose continuellement.

Les derniers gardes restés à l'entrée s'étaient à présent totalement mobilisés vers la salle.

''Hey, toi! Qui es-tu?!''

Camryn se retourna. Des gardes la menaçaient de leurs lances. La jeune fille prit soudainement peur. Son fusil était toujours là, mais si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, s'en était fini d'elle.

\- P-personne de très important! Qu-quelque chose de plus grave se produit dans le public! Allez donc voir!

\- Qui nous dit que tu n'y es pas pour quelque chose? Ne bouge pas!

Eeeeh merde, grommela Camryn. Ils n'allaient pas la lâcher. Soudain, les gardes s'effondrèrent. Camryn sentit un léger vent lui balayer ses mèches sombres. Elle sentit une petit pression sur son corps s'exercer. Puis, plus rien. Ceux qui la menaçait étaient inconscients, à terre, les yeux révulsés.

Elle se retourna vers Rayleigh, qui arborait son sourire éternel.

\- Rayleigh ! Tu l'a utilisé!

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sache ce qu'est le fluide, Camryn. J'imagine que dès que je l'ai utilisé il y a une dizaine d'années pour te sauver, tu es immédiatement partie faire des recherches sur ce pouvoir, je me trompe?

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres. En effet, à ce moment-là, elle avait voulu absolument savoir comment Rayleigh avait fait pour vaincre Peterman sans le toucher.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est pas le plus important ! Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ce boucan? S'écria-t-elle, en se tournant vers les coulisses.

\- J'avoue que cela m'intrigue. On devrait aller jeter un petit coup d'œil.

Subitement, un bruit caractéristiques aux oreilles de Camryn retentit. Un coup de feu venait d'être tiré. Un silence s'abattit sur toute l'assemblée. Puis des murmures et des cris de joie se firent entendre.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Quelqu'un venait-il d'être tué?

Pourquoi tout le monde riait alors?

-Rayleigh... Tu as entendu ce que j'ai entendu...

\- Oui. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

\- Je vais voir!

\- Attends!

La jeune fille se précipita vers les coulisses. Elle serrait fort dans sa poche ses boîtes de balles. Elle écarta les rideaux qui se situaient sur les côtés de la scène. Quand elle les entrouvrit, elle vit quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré éviter de voir. Ou du moins, quelque chose d'impensable.

Elle vit un jeune garçon avec un chapeau de paille. Il était proche d'une personne qui lui pontait une arme. Cette personne portait un casque en bulle. Derrière le jeune garçon au Chapeau de paille se trouvait une espèce d'homme-pieuvre, couvert de sang. Le jeune garçon lança son poing vers l'arrière, puis l'abattit en hurlant de rage sur le noble mondial, qui alla s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Camryn était... Non, il était impossible de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa mâchoire semblait se décrocher de son visage, tant elle était ouverte. Ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs trous. Elle était tout simplement ébahie, stupéfaite, voire choquée. Elle venait d'assister à quelque chose de presque historique. Un Tenryuubitô venait de se faire violemment frapper par un jeune pirate, qui n'était autre que Luffy au Chapeau de Paille.

La jeune fille s'effondra sur ses genoux en refermant le rideau. Elle respirait difficilement. Quel choc! Et pourtant, quelque chose semblait s'être délivré subitement de son cœur. Elle retourna voir Rayleigh, les jambes tremblantes.

Quand elle arriva, il discutait avec le géant.

\- RAY!, cria-t-elle.

\- Qu'y a t-il, Camryn?répondit-il, tranquillement.

\- Hahajkjs... Bisqglkgs!

Elle n'arrivait même plus à articuler. Rayleigh fut attiré par le soudain bazar qui se produisait dans la salle. Il soupira.

\- Mon ami le Géant.. Es-tu prêt à être libre?

La mastodonte lui lança un air interrogateur.

\- Non parce que... Je pense qu'il va être temps d'intervenir! De plus, ma gourde est vide, 'faudrait que je la remplisse.

* * *

Camryn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle, ce n'était plus une salle d'enchère mais un champs de bataille. Des hommes gisaient par terre, le toit était complètement défoncé, des machines volantes étaient éclatées, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que trois Dragons Célestes étaient au sol. Trois. C'était beaucoup trop.

Camryn tenait son fusil dans ses mains, se préparant au combat. Mais elle n'eut pas un très grand rôle, puisque Rayleigh avait fait évanouir la noble qui menaçait la sirène dans son bocal. Camryn observa la salle. Elle reconnut tout de suite les personnes présentes. Et c'étaient plutôt des grosses pointes dans la piraterie. Elle vit dans un coin, Trafalgar Law et trois de ses compagnons, assis confortablement. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très surpris de l'état des lieux. Au fond se trouvait Kidd, avec quelques uns de ses camarades également. Il souriait à pleines dents, une lueur folle dans son regard quand il aperçut Rayleigh. La jeune fille se trouvait aux côtés de son ami et du géant, qui avait défoncé le mur des coulisses pour les permettre de passer.

'' J'me sens... Toute p'tite!'' pensa-t-elle, les jambes légèrement flageolantes.

Elle inspectait les environs, pendant que Rayleigh s'occupait de délivrer la sirène, sous les yeux ébahis des pirates présents. La Marine devrait être déjà là, normalement. Il ne restait que les trois équipages pirates, et eux. La jeune fille comprenait à peine ce qu'il se passait. L'humain qui accompagnait la sirène était un homme poisson? Elle se renfrogna. A ce qu'on lui a dit étant petite, ces créatures n'étaient que des monstres. On lui avait répété cela pendant son enfance. Elle n'en avait jamais vu, mais celui qui se trouvait devant elle était particulièrement étrange. Il la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Rayleigh.. Quelqu'un peut me dire qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir, articula-t-elle, un goutte de sueur coulant de son front.

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. La jeune fille et les pirates le regardaient faire, blasés. Puis il reprit son sourire malicieux.

\- Eh bien, mon ami Octi a de gros ennuis. De plus, voilà que Chapeau de Paille vient de mettre la pagaille en frappant un Dragon Céleste.

\- Hein, c'est ton ami ?

\- Regardez! Ils n'ont plus le collier! , s'écria un garde.

La jeune fille soupira. Oui, c'est vrai que Rayleigh avait des pouvoirs impressionnants. Il avait réussi à extraire d'une curieuse façon le collier meurtrier. L'homme lança son fluide sur les gardes qui s'évanouirent. Tous les ennemis étaient maintenant terrassés. Trafalgar et Kidd parurent assez impressionnés devant la puissance de l'homme.

Camryn vit le jolly roger barré sur les restes des murs éclatés. Elle fronça les sourcils. Alors elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien lui qui était derrière tout ça.

'' Rendez-vous, pirates! Vous êtes totalement encerclés, livrez-nous les otages ! Vous n'avez plus aucune chance de vous en tirer! ''

Le sang de Camryn se glaça dans ses veines. La Marine! Instinctivement elle rabattit son capuchon.

\- Rayleigh, il faut qu'on se fasse la malle! Comment on va faire pour s'enfuir?!

\- Calme-toi, Camryn. Surtout ne te découvre pas, des marines ont peut-être déjà pénétré dans ce bâtiments.

\- C'est pas possible...soupira-t-elle.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est Ca..gnnnn! cria une voix familière.

Camryn fronça les sourcils. Un jeune garçon lui faisait signe de la main, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- J'y crois pas, Monkey D. Luffy! Tu souris encore alors que t'es dans de beaux draps! Et c'est Camryn !

\- Hein ?

\- Raaah laisse tomber! Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir, un Amiral de la Marine va pas tarder à se ramener pour tous vous tuer!

Sa phrase fit son petit effet. En effet, un type au long nez et aux cheveux crépus se mit à paniquer, ainsi que l'espèce de petit raton laveur vu dans le bar, quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Camryn, je te signale que tu es aussi avec nous, dit calmement Rayleigh.

\- QUOIIIIII? Ça veut dire que...Que la Marine me prend pour ciiiiibleeeeeeee?!

La jeune fille s'effondra sur les genoux sous les rire de Luffy. Il se moquait de sa réaction. Rayleigh rit légèrement.

\- Allons, petite, t'en fais pas. Bon, et vous, qu'allez-vous faire? demanda le vieil homme, en se tournant vers les deux autres équipages.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé. Leur capitaines arboraient des mines sérieuses. Puis, l'homme au bonnet blanc tacheté sourit machiavéliquement. Camryn pinça les lèvres en l'observant. Il avait les cheveux noirs, le teint basané. Il portait un sweat jaune avec un dessin qui ressemblait à un virus. Près de lui se trouvait un long katana, avec de la fourrure sur le manche. Cet homme était surnommé le Chirurgien de la mort. Camryn n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Elle avait lu ses exploits dans les journaux, comme quoi ses victimes se retrouvaient découpées en mille morceaux, mais toujours vivantes. Il a certainement dû manger un fruit du démon. Oui, mais lequel?

Tout au fond de la salle, il y avait Eustass Kidd, avec sa carrure impressionnante et surtout intimidante. Ses cheveux roux de jais le caractérisaient bien. Il portait un long manteau de fourrure rouge. Des armes étaient accrochées à une ceinture qu'il tenait en bandoulière. On le disait sanguinaire, cruel et sans-pitié. Il était surtout le plus primé des supernovas. Sa réputation tenait de ses massacres qui avaient impliqué des civils innocents. A mesure que la jeune fille le scrutait, il esquissa un sourire carnassier. Ce pirate, Camryn le connaissait particulièrement. Elle rabattit un peu plus son capuchon, si bien qu'on voyait à peine son visage.

Ces deux hommes foutaient les jetons à Camryn, sans aucun doute.

\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser vous occuper de la Marine, les gars. S'ils me découvrent, ma vie ici sera foutue, dit Rayleigh.

\- On en avait pas l'intention, l'ancêtre. Bon restez tous ici, je vais m'occuper de ces abrutis, comme ça vous pourrez tous sortir sans problèmes, sourit Kidd, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Un instant, petit. Il me semble que mon amie voudrais prendre la parole, lui dit Rayleigh.

Kidd se retourna. Il lança un regard agacé à la jeune fille encapuchonnée. En effet, Camryn pressait Rayleigh depuis tout à l'heure. Elle tentait de lui dire quelque chose. La jeune fille l'obligea a s'accroupir, pour lui chuchoter fébrilement son problème.

\- Rayleigh... Ce gars-là... Kidd!

\- Eh bien, quoi? Je sais que tu le connais et que tu as son avis de recherche, mais là, on a pas le temps si on veut s'en sortir.

\- Rayleigh, il ne s'agit pas de ça! Souviens-toi que c'est mon père qui est en train de nous attendre!

\- Et?

\- Eh bien, il... Lui et Kidd, ils...

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Ne me dit pas que...

\- Rayleigh! Mon père pourchasse Kidd depuis si longtemps! Kidd et lui sont ennemis jurés! murmura la fille, sa voix tremblante.

Elle déglutit.

\- S'ils se voient, ils... Mon père risque de mourir!

L'home soupira.

\- Ecoute, Camryn. On a pas le choix. Ton père sait très bien ce qu'il fait, il est pas Contre-Amiral pour rien. Il me considère aussi comme un ennemi, il considère tout pirate comme personne à arrêter. S'il veut se battre contre Kidd, je ne crois pas que ce soient tes affaires. Et puis, même si Kidd était un des principaux pirates que ton père pourchasse, il s'en sortira. Il a survécu jusqu'à maintenant, non?

\- Oui, mais...

\- L'heure n'est pas à penser à ça, Camryn. Tu dois rentrer chez toi saine et sauve. Calme-toi.

La jeune fille retint ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ravala sa tristesse, sa couardise, sa panique. Elle reprit un regard déterminé.

\- Bon, ma patience a des limites! Je m'en fout de ce que vous pensez, j'y vais ! lâcha Kidd en reprenant son chemin.

Lufffy grogna, et Law perdit son sourire insolent. Ils se précipitèrent à la suite de Kidd. Apparemment ils voulaient participer à la bataille aussi.

'' Allons-y'', pensa la jeune fille.

* * *

Non. Non. Non.

Elle ne voulait plus y aller.

Ils étaient sortis du bâtiment pendant que les trois capitaines se battaient contre la Marine. Un véritable champs de bataille s'étendait devant elle, les artilleries étaient détruites, des hommes étaient à terre. Il y en avait même qui étaient découpés et rampaient à la recherche de leurs corps. C'était le pouvoir troublant de Law... Mais un homme se tenait toujours debout. De l'autre côté du carnage se trouvait le Contre-Amiral Tôshizo, et des renforts derrière lui. Il n'avait toujours pas participé au combat. Son visage était dur, démontrant qu'il n'allait épargner personne. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune fille. Soudain, son père tonna de charger à ses troupes. Ils s'élancèrent sur eux. Tôshizo dégaina son katana et se jeta sur Kidd. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire fou.

\- Tôshizo, à ce que je vois t'es toujours vivant.., lui dit Kidd.

\- Tu es fichu, Kidd. Je sais très bien que tu vas pas te rendre, alors autant en terminer tout de suite!, répondit le Contre-Amiral, son katana en garde.

\- Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord! répondit le rouquin, souriant de plus belle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils choisirent tous pour s'enfuir. Camryn courrait à toutes jambes, suivant Rayleigh qui transportait Octi, blessé. La jeune fille enjambait les corps avec une agilité qui l'étonnait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas couru ainsi. Et cela faisait longtemps aussi qu'elle n'avait pas goûté à l'adrénaline, celle de la survie. Oui, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Elle ne s'inquiétait plus pour son père, de toute façon un amiral allait venir l'aider. Tout allait bien se dérouler.

Mais, le destin n'était pas de cet avis. Pendant que la jeune fille courait, des balles sifflaient autour d'elle. Un boulet de canon s'écrasa à plusieurs centaines de mètres du groupe. Son souffle produisit une rafale. Et ce que Camryn redoutait le plus arriva.

Sa capuche tomba. A ce moment là, une chevelure bleu foncée s'échappa du vêtement. Elle croisa soudain le regard de son père qui la vit. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Son père les plissait puis les ouvrit de stupeur. Non, d'incompréhension totale. Au même moment, des armes volantes, aimantées par Kidd se dirigèrent vers les marines qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Et la jeune fille se trouvait dans la ligne de mire. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Arrêtée au beau milieu du combat, elle fixait les armes tranchantes qui se dirigeaient vers elle à toute allure. Rayleigh était loin, et il se retourna quand il vit la menace.

-CAMRYN!

Elle pu à peine entendre cet hurlement déchirant. Tout était brouillé, sa vue, son ouïe, absolument tout. Elle se préparait à l'impact qui allait sûrement la tuer. Mais elle ne sentit rien. Que se passait-il? Les armes étaient censés la trancher, non? Ses yeux étaient restés ouverts durant l'action. Elle fixait les armes suspendues dans les airs. Devant elle se dressait une ombre imposante, qui barrait le chemin des projectiles.

La jeune fille ne pu empêcher des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle voyait ce grand manteau blanc, le mot '' Justice'' couvert de tâches rouges. Son père. Il venait de lui sauver la vie. Tôshizo s'était interposé entre les épées coupantes et sa fille. Il avait utilisé son long katana pour contrer les armes, dont certaines étaient tombées à terre. Mais il n'arriva pas à toutes les éviter. En effet, ses jambes étaient complètement couvertes de coupures, le sang emplissait les narines de la jeune fille. L'homme renvoya les armes au sol, et il s'effondra à son tour. Camryn était toujours paralysée. Elle entendait vaguement un cri au loin, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Son père la regardait. Étendu sur le dos, sa respiration saccadée, son visage rayé d'égratignures, ses habits couverts du liquide vital. La bleue tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de son père. Elle agrippa son manteau. Tôshizo respirait difficilement. Il fixait sa chère fille d'un regard soulagé. Puis, il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et le mit dans les mains de Camryn. La jeune fille parut stupéfaite de recevoir cet objet. Un flot de larmes coula de plus belle quand elle le reçu. Son père lui souriait faiblement et articulait quelque chose. Elle pencha son oreille vers ses lèvres.

'' Enfuis-toi''

En comprenant cela, Camryn reprit conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Puis, elle entendit des cliquetis.

'' Ne bougez pas! Vous êtes accusée de complicité avec ces pirates! Rendez-vous, vous êtes en état d'arrestation! '' hurla un Marine.

Plusieurs hommes pointaient leur fusil vers elle.

'' N'approchez pas du Contre-Amiral Tôshizo! Éloignez-vous de lui, et posez vos mains sur la tête! ''

Camryn fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Comment osaient-ils penser qu'elle essayait de lui faire du mal? Soudain, les soldats s'évanouirent. Elle se retourna et vit Rayleigh, qui lui criait de s'enfuir. La jeune fille lança un dernier regard vers son père puis courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bar de Shakky. Camryn s'écroula sur un canapé. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Rayleigh et les Chapeaux de Paille étaient enfin réunis. Dehors, il y avait les Exceed Riders, qui étaient accompagnés de Graig et Kurai. En effet, ces deux-là les avaient guidés jusqu'à la salle de vente aux enchères. Graig était tellement content de rencontrer l'équipage de Luffy... Mais là n'était pas la question. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son père a risqué sa vie pour la sauver. Elle avait vu l'état misérable de ses jambes. Et elle ne savait pas s'il allait survivre à ses blessures.

\- Camryn!

\- Ray? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Graig et Kurai m'ont appris que l'Amiral Kizaru était sur l'île.

La jeune fille soupira. Au moins, ce n'était pas Aokiji. Mais elle était quand même dans de beaux draps.

\- Rayleigh, ils m'ont découverte! dit-elle, paniquée.

Il prit un air sérieux, puis passa sa main sur sa barbe, comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Il faudra te cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il parte d'ici. En attendant, Graig et Kurai vont partir à la recherche du Thousand Sunny, le bateau de Luffy. Tu veux aller avec eux? Je vais partir plus tard pour les rejoindre, je dois commencer le revêtement.

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

\- Je crois que ça va me changer les idées, oui...

\- Si tu as peur, tu peux rester si tu v...

\- Tais toi, lui dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Rayleigh fronça les sourcils. Puis, il soupira. C'est vrai. Il avait tout vu. Il aurait pu s'en charger, mais le père de la jeune fille avait été plus rapide. Même s'il était un Marine, il lui était reconnaissant. Tous ces soldats ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes, finalement...

\- Ton père, hein?

\- ... Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça. Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Camryn... Tu...

Elle partit en trombe du bar, poussant au passage les personnes qui entraient. Luffy fit une mine étonnée.

\- Bah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Rayleigh sourit. Cette petite avait besoin d'air. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était vraiment pas plaisant.

La jeune fille marchait, seule, au milieu des mangroves. Elle voulait rejoindre la mer, pour pouvoir admirer l'horizon qui s'offrirait devant elle. Son visage était encore mouillé à cause des larmes. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis qu'elle avait vu son père lui dire de s'enfuir. Ce qu'elle venait de voir lui paraissait irréel. C'est vrai, quand c'est arrivé, on aurait dit que tout ce qui l'entourait avait disparu. Les bruits d'explosion, de balles, de cris. Il n'y avait que son père et elle. Ces armes flottaient. Comment était-ce possible? Et pourquoi l'arme de son père n'avait pas été entraînée elle aussi ? Quel était ce pouvoir... Elle repensa à son propre fusil dans son dos. Lui aussi n'avait pas été attiré. Elle soupira. Tout était si confus! Les ennuis commençaient. Et voilà qu'elle était accusée de complicité! Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas la reconnaître? Ou peut-être que si, justement, seulement elle était avec des pirates. Ils ont dû croire qu'elle en était vraiment une. Elle arriva devant l'océan. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Elle se demandait pendant combien de temps elle allait devoir se cacher...

Puis elle entendit des bruits sourds. Elle se retourna vers l'origine du vacarme. Elle décida de grimper sur un petit arbre, pas loin. Hissée sur la branche, elle put voir quelque chose d'énorme bouger au loin. Une masse qui était entourée de fumée et de flammes. La jeune fille écarquila les yeux. C'était une mangrove qui tombait. Elle descendit de son perchoir rapidement. Que se passait-il? Qui avait autant de puissance pour faire tomber un arbre aussi gros? Elle n'avait jamais été témoin d'un tel acte de force ! Puis elle entendit des voix ainsi que des bruits d'explosion. Elle vit Graig et Kurai arriver en courant.

\- Ah! Camryn!

\- Les gars? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler. Ils étaient couverts de terre et d'égratignure.

\- Ils... Ils sont là ! bredouilla Kurai.

Camryn n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Un rayon jaune traversa le ciel et s'abattit à quelques mètres d'eux. Les jeunes gens s'étaient baissés, par précaution.

\- Ça ne se terminera donc jamais ? s'écria la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi, tu te fais poursuivre toi aussi?demanda Graig, en souriant légèrement.

\- T'occupe, j'essaye juste de rester en vie! lui répliqua la jeune fille.

Kurai leur somma de se taire. La chose semblait arriver.

\- Oh merde... Le voilà! hurla Kurai.

Ils aperçurent un homme géant s'approcher. Il avait des cheveux hirsutes, des lunettes carrées. Son teint était un peu basané et il portait un chapeau. Camryn eut du mal à croire qui il était. L'homme articula des paroles d'une voix robotiques, puis il ouvrit la bouche. Une lumière vive s'en émanait, et une sorte de rayon laser fut tiré.

Les trois détalèrent. La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus de courir.

\- Camryn ! On a peut-être un moyen de s'en débarasser!

\- Quoi?

\- Viens Kurai, on va lui montrer la cachette!

Son ami acquieçat en souriant. Puis ils se mirent en tête de file, et entraînèrent la jeune fille avec eux. Ils arrivèrent à une petite plage abandonnée. Il y avait à peine du sable car la marée était haute. Kurai descendit sur le sable et se faufila dans une petit grotte faite de racines. Il en tira quelque chose qui se traîna lourdement sur le sol. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

\- Les gars... Vous n'avez pas osé!

\- Monte, Camryn, tu n'as pas le choix. Face à ce type, on ne peut que s'enfuir. Il va bientôt arriver! la pressa Kurai.

\- Non, je refuse! J'en ai assez! s'écria Camryn, les joues rouges de colère.

Graig soupira puis l'attrapa. Il la porta comme une princesse et l'envoya à Kurai qui la reçue dans ses bras, avant de la poser au sol. Camryn se trouvait sur un petit bateau. C'était une jonque, sûrement construite par les garçons, dans leur plan de partir un jour en mer. Elle était caché durant tout ce temps dans les racines. Elle nétait pas très large, mais il y avait de quoi tenir quelques jours en mer.

\- Rayleigh nous a aidé à la construire. C'était il y a deux ans. Tu sais Camryn, je crois qu'on doit l'utiliser. Cet homme qui nous poursuivait fait partie de l'unité scientifique de la Marine. C'est un Pacifista.

Camryn poussa un perit cri etouffé. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Que faisaient ces machines ici? Peut être était-ce à cause de l'arrivée de l'amiral?

\- D'accord. On s'enfuit! Venez, les gars, ce truc va bientôt arriver!

Les deux garçons lui sourirent.

\- Non, Camryn. C'est à toi d'y aller. Y'a pas la place pour nous trois.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas...Sans prévenir, Kurai poussa la jonque qui fut portée par les vagues. Camryn se tint sur le bastingage et regardait les deux garçons. Ils lui souriaient à pleines dents.

\- Prend soin de toi, Cam!

\- On se reverra!

La jeune fille restait bouche bée. A mesure que le bateau s'éloignait, elle voyait le Pacifista arriver, et faire face aux deux jeunes hommes. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Son menton tremblait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- BANDE D'ENFOIRÉS!

Une explosion retentit. Son souffle parvint jusqu'à la jeune fille. Le vent faisait voleter ses mèches bleutées. Son arme pesait lourd sur son dos. Elle tomba sur ses genoux. Puis elle se laissa tomber entièrement sur le pont. Et elle ferma les yeux.

Sa vie venait d'être détruite en une journée.

* * *

**Merci à ceux qui lisent, laissent des reviews, suivent... Ca fait plaisiiiiiir! **

**Merci de lire! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yow! **_

_**Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ceux qui suivent et laissent des reviews. Ca me fait très plaisir! ( vous imaginez pas haha.. )**_

_**Voici donc un chapitre spécial, une petite transition avant de repasser aux choses sérieuses ( ohlala :o) Donc, voilà, pour vous faire patienter... Enjoooooy!**_

* * *

**Chapitre spécial : De la neige sur Sabaody?**

\- Papa! Papa! C'est quand qu'elle arrive la neiiiige!

\- Doucement, 'Ryn!

La petite fille sautillait autour de son père qui avançait tranquillement. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient, sa joie était donc compréhensible.

De plus, il ne neigeait pas sur l'archipel. Ce n'était pas dans le ''tempérament '' de l'île. Mais dans la période de Noel, la station météorologique avait annoncé qu'exceptionnellement, il allait y en avoir. Décidément, le temps capricieux de Grand Line était à leur avantage. Camryn avait dix ans. Ses parents ayant vécu à North Blue savaient ce que c'était, mais la petite n'en avait encore jamais vu. Il avait été convenu que pour Noel et la fin de l'année, on ne ferait pas de distinction entre bonnes ou mauvaises personnes. Même si la Marine ignorait les agissements des chasseurs d'esclaves depuis bien longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour Camryn de montrer son amitié avec Rayleigh et Shakky à son père.

C'était maintenant l'après-midi, la neige était annoncée pour la soirée. La petite allait avec son père acheter un cadeau pour sa mère. Le soir, ils se rendraient devant l'océan, comme tous les habitants, pour voir la neige tomber sur l'eau. Camryn voyait les habitants en effervescence. Ils avaient décorée la ville de mille lumières, et avaient même réussi à en introduire à l'intérieur des bulles. Étaient-ce des lucioles? La petite ne savait pas trop, mais qu'importait, aujourd'hui était un jour de fête.

Elle cherchait maintenant dans un magasin de bijoux un potentiel cadeau. Tôshizo la surveillait de près. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle choisisse quelque chose de trop cher...

\- Papa! Celui-là avec le gros diamant!

\- Euh... 'Ryn, et si on lui choisissait quelque chose de plus … Simple?

La petite acquiesça, sous l'œil courroucé de la vendeuse. Ils sortirent donc. Ils avaient parcouru alors plusieurs magasins et étalages, mais rien ne plut à la petite. Ils débouchèrent donc devant un petit stand. Il était tenu par une vieille dame. Elle avait un sourire empli de bonté sur son visage, et une extrême douceur s'émanait de tout son être. Elle vendait des petites statuettes faites à la main, des bibelots, des bijoux fantaisie... Bref, une vraie brocante. Ce qui attira Camryn, c'étaient des cris qui venaient de son étalage. En effet, deux voix masculines de gamins, hurlaient et interpellaient les passants qui jetaient un coup d'œil curieux, sous le sourire triomphant de la petite vieille.

\- Venez! Achetez tout et n'importe quoi!

\- Ça coûte pas cher ! Si vous voulez faire des économies, c'est maintenant!

\- Allez veneeeeeeeeeeeez!

\- Elle est jolie la vendeuse en plus!

Tôshizo s'approcha par curiosité. Mais il soupira soudain quand il vit les auteurs de ce tapage.

\- Graig et Kurai... J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous avez de la chance que ce soit la période des fêtes!, dit Tôshizo d'une voix agacée.

\- Waaaah, regardez qui voilà! C'est Cam'! Dit l'un, en ignorant royalement la remarque du père.

La petite se retourna en sifflant. Elle commençait à s'esquiver vers un autre endroit.

\- J'y crois pas! Elle nous ignore! S'écria Kurai, portant un joli bonnet rouge, avec un pompon blanc au bout.

\- HEEEEY! CAAAAAAAAM'! Hurla Graig, en faisant se retourner tous les passants.

La petite rougit fortement et revint vers eux. Tôshizo esquissa un petit rictus de triomphe.

\- Graig! Kurai! Depuis quand vous aidez les gens à vendre des trucs ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bah, on a vu cette mamie toute seule, alors on voulait mettre un peu d'ambiance. Elle a beaucoup plus vendu avec nous dans les parages, tu sais! Pouffa l'un d'eux.

\- N'importe quoi... C'es rare de vous voir faire ça! Dit Camryn, découragée.

\- Tu cherchais pas un cadeau d'ailleurs? Regarde, y'a plein de trucs! S'enthousiasma Kurai en lui montrant les objets disposés.

\- Non merci, ça ira..., commença Tôshizo.

\- Mais monsieur, on ne demandait pas à v...

\- Attendez!

Tous se retournèrent vers le vieille. Elle arborait toujours son petit sourire. Elle s'approcha de Camryn qui la dévisageait.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu mon petit?

\- Ca...Camryn.

\- Tu cherches un cadeau pour qui?

\- Ma maman.

La femme prit un air sérieux. Elle fixa Camryn, puis Tôshizo.

\- Vous êtes un haut-gradé, je me trompe?

\- Oh? Euh.. Je suis seulement colonel, vous savez.

\- Quelle modestie! Mais c'est déjà très bien. Votre petite fille vous ressemble beaucoup, jeune homme.

\- Ah? Vous trouvez?

\- Oui. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera aussi forte et pleine de vie comme vous.

\- Eh? Ça alors! En même temps, c'est mon bébé à moi, elle est incroyable cette petite vous savez! Dit Tôshizo, en se grattant le derrière du crâne, les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Papa..., soupira Camryn.

La petite vieille éclata de rire. Puis elle farfouilla derrière le comptoir. Elle revint vers Camryn, un objet dans sa main.

\- Tiens ma petite. C'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué.

Au creux des mains de Camryn se trouvait une baguette. Elle était en nacre. C'était un joli objet qui luisait de plusieurs couleurs à la lumière.

\- J'ai trouvé de la nacre durant un de mes voyages. J'ai pu fabriquer plusieurs choses que je vendait à travers le monde, comme tu peux le voir. Cette pièce était la première de ma collection. Je pensais qu'elle était ratée. Mais un jour, quelqu'un de très important pour moi m'a dit que je devais la conserver.

\- Pourquoi vous ne la gardez pas, alors? Demanda Camryn.

\- Ma petite, je ne peux le préserver plus longtemps. Regarde, je suis vieille. Tu es jeune. Je te la transmet. Après tout, tu es l'amie de ces deux petits formidables, c'est bien la première fois que je me fait aider!

\- Attendez une seconde..., commença Tôshizo.

\- HEY! Pourquoi tu nous la donne pas! Cria Graig.

\- C'est un accessoire de fille, mes petits, rit la vieille.

Ils continuèrent à se disputer sous les rires de la vendeuse. Tôshizo remercia la dame. Camryn s'inclina profondément.

\- C'est un honneur, monsieur le colonel! Fit Graig en plongeant dans une révérence exagérée.

Camryn pouffa de rire, sous le visage rabougri de son père.

C'était maintenant le crépuscule. Tous le monde était sur la crique, les lumières illuminant l'endroit. Camryn se tenait avec ses parents. Devant, il y avait Graig et Kurai qui fixaient avec insistance le ciel.

Un silence s'abattit soudain. L'heure tant attendue approchait.

Soudain, la petite sentit quelque chose de froid lui traverser la peau. Elle frissonna. Puis, elle vit que le sol prenait une curieuse teinture. Elle leva son petit visage vers le ciel d'un bleu profonds, illuminé par les bulles de Sabaody.

Il neigeait.

Une mouvement de joie parcouru la foule et tous se mirent à hurler à pleins poumons des choses à peine compréhensibles. Graig et Kurai sautaient partout, les bras en l'air. Tôshizo avait éclaté d'un rire franc. Sa femme le regardait surprise par cet élan de bonheur, puis elle rit avec lui. L'homme posa son bras sur ses frêles épaules, tout en riant de bon cœur. Camryn était bouche bée. Elle voyait les flocons s'écraser sur les vagues, sous les acclamations de la foule. Elle se mit à essayer d'attraper les flocons et à les examiner au creux de sa paume. Puis elle fit de gros yeux quand elle les vit fondre.

\- Camryn, et si tu donnais son cadeau à ta mère?

La petit sortit un paquet rouge de sa poche et le lui donna. Elle rougit légèrement. La femme l'ouvrit et un joli sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle saisit délicatement la baguette en nacre. Elle l'enroula autour de ses cheveux et y fit un chignon. La baguette y passait au travers. Elle se pencha ensuite vers sa fille et l'enlaça avec toute la force que lui permettaient ses membres délicats.

\- Merci, merci ma chérie. Je t'aime!

Tôshizo se joint aux embrassades. La famille était plus unie que jamais.

Camryn se défit de leur emprise et se mit à courir avec Graig et Kurai, sautant dans le sable recouvert de neige. Soudain, la petit aperçu au loin deux personnes familières. L'un était grand, portant une cape blanche. Elle pouvait distinguer les reflets de ses lunettes. Il avait l'air vieux, mais vigoureux. A côté de lui se trouvait une silhouette féminine, élégante, tenant ce qu'il semblait être une cigarette au bout de ses doigts. Le premier individu fit un signe de la main à Camryn.

Elle sourit chaleureusement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et hurla de tout son être.

\- JOYEUSE FÊTES ! JE VOUS AIIIME!

Elle put entendre le rire tonitruant de Rayleigh au loin. Graig et Kurai se joignirent au cri de la petite, se mettant soudainement à danser. Tous firent la fête comme jamais, cette nuit-là ; avec pour témoin, l'océan de Grand Line.

* * *

_**Voialaaalalalala ! Bonne année, bonne santé, et joyeux noel en retard ^^ **_

_**Merci de lire! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hiyuh! La suite! **_

_**Merci à **_**TheCrazyKitty**_** et **_**The Story of a Rabbit**_** pour leur reviiieeeeeeeeews! Ca fait méga plaisir! Oui, moi aussi je trouvais ce chapitre spécial fêtes choupinet... **_

_**Special thanks to...:roulement de tambours: ... **_**LittleSigh**_**! Merci d'avoir corrigé mes erreurs, merci merci merci! ( et merci!) Et merci de me soutenir autant, c'est génial de ta part :,) Kissssssss **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**ARC II: Blossom**

**Chapitre 10: Face à l'inconnu**

Le vent. Toujours le vent. Il lui caressait les cheveux. Une caresse... Pour la réconforter? Vraiment? Il ne manquerait plus que les éléments s'en mêlent. Rien ne pouvait calmer cette jeune fille. Rien ne pouvait panser sa profonde déchirure dans son coeur. Elle était là, étendue sur le dos, les yeux vides fixant le ciel. Ses larmes s'étaient en quelques sortes épuisées. Plus de larmes. Rien. Plus de mère. Plus de père. Plus de Graig. Plus de Kurai. Plus d'amis. Seulement elle, le ciel, la jonque et l'océan.

La jeune fille en question, c'était Camryn. Enfin, plutôt ce qu'il restait d'elle. En assistant en une seule journée à la possible mort de son père et de ses deux amis, suite à leur sacrifice, il était clair que son âme était presque détruite. Elle esquissa un petit rictus.

'' Quelle ironie... Me sauver, moi, qui n'ai rien accompli? Moi, qui ne suis rien comparé à leur courage et à leur bravoure? Qualités que je ne possède absolument pas? ''

Elle était devenue une sorte de loque, laissant son esprit divaguer. Cela faisait peut-être plusieurs heures que sa jonque voguait. Elle se souvient juste de s'être à moitié évanouie sur le pont, après avoir assisté à … Non, non, ne pas repenser à cela. Oui au fond d'elle-même, il y avait toujours un peu de lucidité. Assez pour toujours s'accrocher à la vie. Et d'ailleurs, ne pas se jeter par dessus-bord pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose remuer sous sa cape. Elle se redressa. Oui, quelque chose remuait bien sous sa cape. Elle glissa sa main et atrappa la ''chose''. Elle releva les sourcils, surprise.

''Oh mon pauvre... T'as morflé beaucoup plus que moi, on dirait...''

Elle tenait au creux de sa paume un den den mushi. Cependant, il était complètement écrasé. La coquille était fendue de partout, et l'escargot devait avoir rendu l'âme depuis quelques secondes. Des fils de toutes les couleurs s'échappaient de son organisme, ainsi que toute la mécanique. Il était maintenant inerte. Foutu. Elle soupira. Lui, il fallait le balancer à la mer, ça ne servirait à rien de le garder... Cependant, elle retira toute la partie électronique de l'objet, et jeta le reste. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça pourrait peut-être lui servir. Quelle curieuse action tout de même. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si un den den mushi pouvait être considéré comme un être vivant. Certes, il semblait avoir un organisme, mais c'était des robots, ou plutôt des objets électroniques. La jeune fille secoua vivement sa tête. La voilà qui se mettait à se questionner sur des choses bien futiles. Cela devait être le soleil qui tapait. Elle se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose. Sa curiosité, ces questions, tout cela était revenu en un rien de temps. Elle s'était adaptée à sa nouvelle situation. Elle ne déprimait plus. Elle sourit. Cet optimisme l'étonnait quand même. Optimisme. Un mot bien étranger à tout le drame qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle arrivait à se focaliser sur l'instant présent. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas entièrement réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer? Les événements se sont enchaînés si vite... Non,non. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Optimisme, reviens! Optimisme! Une image se forma soudain dans son esprit. C'était l'optimisme. Un homme, au teint basané, les yeux noirs, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Une méchante cicatrice lui barrait l'œil, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Ses cheveux étaient d'un beau roux. Oui, il représentait bien l'optimisme, ce gars-là. Elle sourit. Elle se demandait comment il allait... Bien qu'étant un empereur, Shanks devait peut-être s'amuser de la vie à l'heure qu'il était, et ne pas paraître si terrifiant que les autres pirates l'étaient.

Notre demoiselle se releva. La jonque tanguait un peu. Elle regarda l'horizon. Rien en vue. Comment allait-elle trouver à manger, faire face aux intempéries capricieuses de Grand Line sur ce bateau?

Elle n'avait que son fusil. Et des balles. C'était tout. Ah, il y avait aussi ça...

Elle sortit un objet de sa poche. Il était long et fin. C'était une baguette de nacre. Elle reluisait sous le soleil de plusieurs couleurs. Camryn sourit. Son père la gardait toujours sur lui depuis la mort de son épouse. Tôshizo l'a donné à sa fille, juste avant de... Non, non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Elle détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur son dos. Elle enroula la baguette en nacre pour faire un chignon. Deux mèches ondulées encadraient toujours son visage. Elle prit son ancien bâton en bois, simple. Il n'avait pas de réelle signification pour elle. Elle le jeta au loin dans l'eau. Voilà. Il était temps de tout recommencer. Il était de temps de récupérer son dû.

La bleue décida d'inspecter le bateau. Elle s'engouffra dans la cabine. Il y avait une pièce simple, qui rejoignait la cale. Il y avait une minuscule cuisine, un petit lit, et une table avec de quoi écrire. Mais pas de log pose. La jeune fille se pinça l'arrête du nez. Si ces abrutis voulaient fuir, il pouvaient prévoir un minimum leur escapade. Sur le bureau, il y avait une petite horloge. Elle avisa un placard près de la cuisine. A l'intérieur, il y avait des fruits. Elle soupira. Au moins, c'était saint... Il y avait deux gourdes d'eau. Mais pas d'alcool. Bah, c'était déjà ça... Des toilettes étaient disposées près de la cale. Finalement, elle pourra survivre. Pas éternellement cependant. Si on compte les vivres, elle ne tiendra qu'à peine une semaine. Et encore, c'était peut-être beaucoup. Elle avisa sur le bureau des feuilles blanches disposées en un tas propre. Il n'y avait qu'une bouteille d'encre, et une plume à moitié cassée.

Camryn se dit alors que ce n'était pas leur faute, ils n'avaient pas prévu de fuir comme ça, au beau milieu d'un bombardement. La faute de matériel était compréhensible. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas entièrement meublé ce bateau. Mais la présence de vivres montrait qu'ils étaient prêt à commencer à mettre les voiles.

Elle remonta sur le pont et s'assit en tailleur sur le plancher. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire à présent. A part espérer. Elle sentit soudain un poids lui tomber dessus. La jeune femme dégagea l'objet qui s'était posé sur sa tête et entendit un cri moqueur. Elle aperçut une mouette s'éloigner au loin. Camryn la regarda rire à son aise d'un air blasé. Puis elle reporta son attention sur ce qui lui est tombé dessus. C'était le journal, l'édition de la journée. Elle sourit. Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant sur ce rafiot! Elle regarda l'info spéciale.

'' QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!''

Cet hurlement résonna à travers la mer toute entière. La jeune fille venait de pousser un cri phénoménal! Elle reprit son souffle et colla le journal sur son visage.

'' Poings ardents va être exécuté? Et en plus cette info date de... Hier? Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas être au courant!'' pensa-t-elle.

Camryn se frappa la tête contre le mât de la jonque plusieurs fois. Mais oui, elle était peut-être en pleine escapade de la salle de vente aux enchères pendant que l'info avait été relayée, et elle avait ensuite passée toute la nuit, ainsi que la matinée à naviguer au hasard depuis Sabaody. Ce journal était une bénédiction du ciel, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il lui a permis de se repérer par rapport aux événements passés. Mais revenons plutôt à l'information.

Camryn avait entendu parler d'Ace, cela valait de soi. Ace aux poings ardents. Il était plutôt un poids lourd dans la piraterie. Cependant son exécution était quelque chose inattendu. En effet, il s'était fait attraper par la Marine. Mais le fait de rendre cette information publique dans les journaux, qui plus est en plusieurs éditions... Ce genre d'exécution était normalement interdite aux civils, elle allait d'ailleurs se dérouler sur la place de Marineford. Mais... Il y avait un hic. Cette exécution ne se passera pas normalement. Le capitaine d'Ace n'était autre que Barbe Blanche, l'un des Quatre Empereurs, et l'homme le plus fort du monde, à ce jour. Une goutte de sueur coula lentement sur son front à mesure que la bleue réfléchissait. Est-ce que Barbe Blanche allait vraiment débouler au milieu de l'exécution avec son armada pour sauver Ace?

Elle déglutit. Alors là, ça n'allait plus du tout. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer s'il arrivait? La Marine n'allait pas se laisser faire... Et en plus, il faudrait bien plus que les trois amiraux plus l'amiral en chef pour le stopper. Non, tous les vice-amiraux aussi. Et leurs subordonnés. Et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait beaucoup, d'amiraux... Alors les vice-amiraux... Et leur subordonnés... Non, il faudrait aussi les bases Marines de Grand Line. La jeune fille comptait sur ses doigts. Si on combinait le tout... Cela faisait...

'' Un beau monde...'' murmura-t-elle, horrifiée.

Cela faisait donc pratiquement toute la Marine contre la flotte de Barbe Blanche? Mais alors...

'' Ce sera un sacré carnage.''

Elle pensa soudainement à son père. Il était peut-être m... Non mettons qu'il soit invalide. Cela voudra dire qu'il ne pourra pas participer à la Guerre! La jeune fille soupira de soulagement. Elle devait absolument le retrouver!

Sur ces pensées déterminées, quelque chose secoua le bateau. Elle tomba à la renverse.

* * *

Camryn ouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre. Elle se redressa, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Elle regarda aux alentours. Elle était toujours dans la jonque, au même endroit, sur le pont. Pourtant elle n'avait pas rêvé, quelque chose l'avait secouée. Peut-être cela l'avait assommée pendant quelques secondes... Elle vit encore une fois l'horizon. Elle soupira. Décidément, elle était très faible. Une petite secousse de rien du tout l'a mise dans tous ses états. Puis elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Le bateau ne se balançait plus aux rythmes des vagues. Elle regarda en bas. Puis elle sourit. Elle éclata même de rire. La voilà arrivée sur de la terre ferme! Elle était tellement concentrée sur le journal qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la terre en vue. Elle sortit de la jonque. Cette île lui était inconnue. A première vue, il s'agissait peut-être d'une île automnale. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, mais un léger vent froid la fit frissonner. Elle n'avait pas accosté sur un port, l'île était peut-être abandonnée. Elle aperçut des fourrés où elle traîna la jonque, pour la mettre en sûreté. Enfin, notre naufragée se mit en route. Une petite colline se dressait devant elle entourée de rochers. On ne pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Elle décida de la monter. Camryn avait des courbatures partout, dues à la course effrénée qu'elle a menée pour sauver sa peau, la veille. De plus, l'effort physique n'était pas son fort. Rajoutez en plus un fusil dans le dos, ainsi qu'un petit sac en toile trouvé sur le bateau pour y glisser des vivres, notre héroïne avait bien du mal. Elle arriva enfin au sommet. Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Une belle vallée s'étendait devant ses yeux. Là-bas au loin, il y avait une énorme montagne enneigée. On pouvait distinguer un village, avec des champs et des petits vergers. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux. Quel étrange île! Bien qu'elle avait l'air automnale, et même printanière sur les bords, il y avait quand même une montagne enneigée! Elle décida de s'engager sur le chemin. C'était bizarre, elle ne distinguait aucun port aux alentours. Peut-être était-il sur les autres côtes. En marchant, elle vit plusieurs personnes la dévisager. Peut-être n'était-il pas courant que des étrangers visitent cette île.. Elle avait l'air assez touristique pourtant. Par précaution, elle rabattit sa capuche. Cela lui donnait un air encore plus lugubre, mais elle n'aimait pas trop voir les gens la regarder autant. La ville fut en vue. Après avoir dépassé les vergers et champs, elle atteignit enfin un lieu habité. Cet endroit n'était pas très grand, mais assez animé. Elle décida d'aller trouver une auberge, histoire de savoir où elle était, et de trouver un endroit pour dormir. Puis elle s'arrêta soudain, pensant à un détail.

'' J'ai pas un berry sur moi...''

La bleue se maudit mille fois. Elle décida quand même d'y aller. Au moins, elle pouvait toujours essayer d'aller à la pêche aux informations. Les gens avaient l'air de savoir qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. En même temps, elle n'avait pas très bonne mine. Au pire, ils la prendraient peut-être pour une simple voyageuse. Elle arriva enfin devant une auberge. Une ambiance relativement bonne s'en dégageait. Elle s'y engouffra. Personne ne s'était retourné sur son passage, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Elle s'assit au bar.

\- Bonjour. Je voudrais voir le barman s'il-vous-plaît, dit-elle.

Elle s'étonna elle-même. Sa voix était rauque et grinçante. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours. Où peut-être était-ce le cri poussé sur le bateau à la vue de l'exécution d'Ace qui lui avait explosée la gorge.

\- Ah! Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, il est occupé. Je gère en sa présence! Dit une voix féminine, d'une douceur incomparable.

Camryn releva la tête. Une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge lui souriait. Elle avait des cheveux blonds longs, qui ondulaient jusqu'en bas de son dos. Ses yeux étaient grands, de couleur noisette. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée. Son corps svelte était ponctué par des courbes honorables, qui rendaient cette jeune femme très jolie. Camryn en fut presque émue. Cette créature était la douceur incarnée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle. Je suis juste venue vous demander où nous sommes.

\- Ah ? Une étrangère! Vous êtes voyageuse ?

\- Eh bien... C'est à peu près ça.

La jeune fille joignit ses mains et éclata d'un rire léger.

\- Mais c'est formidable! Alors je vais vous dire où nous sommes. Ici, c'est l'île de Blossom!

Camryn plissa les yeux. Blossom? Drôle de nom. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette île mais très brièvement. Cependant elle ne connaissait rien d'elle, et cela l'embêtait. Son but était de rejoindre Sabaody le plus vite possible. Ainsi elle pourra retrouver son père et entrer dans la Marine. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas la position de cette île par rapport à l'Archipel...

\- Blossom? Hum, je vois. C'est une ville touristique ?

\- Pas trop. Les gens viennent ici pour profiter des deux saisons. Nous sommes une île printanière! Mais la grande montagne est entièrement recouverte de neige éternelle. C'est ce qui est passionnant!

\- Vraiment? Répondit Camryn, sans plus de conviction.

\- Oui! Sinon, il n'y a pas grand chose de particulier. Mais les gens d'ici sont très gentils. Les récoltes se passent bien, et la montagne est vraiment magnifique vue de près !

Camryn soupira. Moui, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir d'ici en vitesse. Elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés sur cet espèce de petit paradis. De plus... Elle n'avait pas d'argent.

\- Dites-moi, euh...

\- On m'appelle Akane!

\- Très bien, euh.. Akane. Dis-moi, il y a-t-il une base Marine pas loin?

\- Oui, elle se situe derrière la montagne!

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Derrière ? Il y avait donc une seconde partie dans l'île?

\- Derrière? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Derrière! C'est entièrement une base marine qui est derrière la montagne.

\- Mais pourquoi diable se mettent-ils dans un tel endroit! dit la jeune fille.

Akane regarda vers les côtés puis se pencha vers Camryn.

\- C'est pour mieux garder les prisonniers.

\- Les prisonniers?

\- Oui. Dans cette base, il y a une petite prison partielle. Les prisonniers attrapés y restent quelques jours, et sont ensuite transférés à Impel Down. Le truc, c'est que cette prison est surchargée des fois. Donc ils les font ''patienter'' dans ce genre de petite prison. Après tout, c'est dans toutes les bases marines! Enfin, j'crois..., chuchota-t-elle.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ceci... Enfin, il y avait quand même des cellules dans les bases, c'était certain. Mais derrière la montagne... C'est vraiment une très grande précaution.

\- Je te remercie. Je vais maintenant disp...

Un énorme bruit fendit l'air. C'était un gargouillement. Camryn rougit sous le rire cristallin d'Akane.

\- Tu dois être affamée, voyageuse! lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- Euh... Je n'ai pas d'argent... En vérité je cherchais uniquement des renseignements. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais vue cette contrée-là.

Une odeur délicieuse lui emplit soudainement les narines. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un plat fumant de riz avec de la viande, ainsi que du pain. Les yeux de Camryn s'écarquillèrent. Akane lui fit signe de manger. La jeune fille essuya une larme discrète au coin de son œil et posa son front sur la table, en remerciant mille fois Akane.

\- Et donc, les prisonniers ne peuvent pas s'échapper? Dans ce cas, comment font les officiers de la Marine pour venir dans la vallée? Demanda Camryn, entre deux bouchées.

\- Il y a un tunnel gardé, à l'entrée de la montagne. Mais ces temps-ci, la sécurité s'est renforcée.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Eh bien..., commença à chuchoter la serveuse en regardant sur tous les côtés. Il y a peu, une dangereuse criminelle s'est faite attraper. Elle réside maintenant dans la prison. A ce qu'il paraît, sa prime s'élèverait à 66,000,000 de Berries!

Camryn émit un sifflement d'admiration. C'était une très belle somme. Akane poursuivit.

\- On dit que c'est une tueuse sans pitié, venant d'Alabasta. Elle s'est faite débusquer alors qu'elle se cachait près de la montagne avec ses hommes de main. D'ailleurs, elle aurait tenté de prendre le contrôle de cette île pour y semer la peur. Les gens étaient terrorisés par cette femme. Elle va être conduite à Impel Down dans pas longtemps, raconta Akane, un air mélancolique sur son joli visage.

\- Vous avez l'air pas mal secouée, dites donc, lui dit Camryn.

\- Excusez-moi. Cette femme en a trop fait... Vous aussi vous régiriez de la même manière! Enfin je veux dire...

Akane se tint le visage, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Camryn plissa les yeux. La barmaid était angoissée, c'était certain...

\- Elle... Un jour, on dit qu'elle... Excusez-moi mais, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du... Cannibalisme?

La bleue écarquilla les yeux soudainement. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas dans ce monde, plus que les Dragons Célstes, c'était bien cette étrange pratique qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Cette criminelle devrait valoir encore plus si elle s'adonnait à ce genre de... De... La jeuen fille secoua son visage. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire le nom.

\- N'en dites pas plus, ça ira, lui dit Camryn, en contrôlant tant bien que mal sa peur.

\- C'est juste que... Que je suis heureuse qu'elle se soit faite attrapée. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre, tant que la Marine nous protège!

Akane esquissa un sourire chaleureux. Camryn sourit. Cette simple serveuse lui donnait encore plus envie de s'enrôler dans la Marine et de suivre les traces de son père.

\- Quel est son nom ?

\- Je crois qu'elle se nomme Bastet. Isis Bastet.

\- Vraiment? Je ne crois pas avoir entendu parler de ce nom-là...

\- Oh vous savez, il y a tant de criminels dans ce monde. Mais bon, puisqu'elle va être emprisonnée, nous pouvons être tranquille. La justice s'occupera d'elle! dit Akane, brandissant son poing avec conviction.

\- Akane! La table 6! cria une voix bourrue.

\- Oh, il faut que j'y aille! Ce fut un plaisir, voyageuse!

Akane se volatilisa en ayant sourit une dernière fois à Camryn. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main. C'est ce genre de personne qu'elle aimait bien. Akane semblait être emplie de bonté et d'honnêteté. Cela était bon à voir, de nos jours. La jeune fille avait terminé son repas. Elle but un gorgée d'eau quand elle tourna la tête. Elle vit un panneau d'affichage. Elle vit des primes qui s'alignaient. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sur l'affiche, une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge était représentée. Son visage était couvert de blessures. Ses sourcils étaient froncés vers le haut, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ses dents étaient serrées et formaient des rides aux coins de sa bouche. Cette personne lui disait quelque chose..

''Wanted

Tôshizo C.

9,000,000 B''

'

Elle s'étouffa littéralement avec son eau.

La cliente se mit à tousser frénétiquement. Puis, elle reprit son souffle.

'' Non mais qu'est-ce que... QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QU'CE BORDEL?'' hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle se calma. Les gens s'étaient retournés par curiosité, après son petit numéro. Elle leur fit signe qu'elle allait bien et ils continuèrent leurs discussions.

Ça allait mal. Très mal. Recherchée ? ELLE? Ça foutait tout en l'air son plan! Elle avait prévu de se rendre à une base marine pour qu'ils la ramènent à Sabaody. Elle espérait qu'ils connaissent le contre-amiral Tôshizo. Malheureusement, c'était trop espérer! Elle se maudit des millions de fois. Quelle naïveté... Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'ils ont voulu l'arrêter à Sabaody pour complicité avec les supernovas! La voilà maintenant accusée d'un crime qu'elle n'a pas commit... Enfin, si on peut appeler cela un crime! Sa récompense n'était pas très élevée. En revanche, elle intéresserait bien les chasseurs de primes qui débutent dans le milieu. Mais tout de même! Quel affront. Camryn se sentit vraiment insultée. Oui, cet affiche était une véritable insulte pour elle. On décrétait qu'elle était complice avec des pirates. Son père devait remettre tout cela en ordre! Ah, mais... Peut-être était-il...Non, ne pas repenser à cela. Elle se souvint des ordres des Marines quand elle s'était retrouvée face au corps meurtri de Tôshizo. '' Éloignez-vous du Contre-Amiral! Les mains sur la tête! '' Une veine battit sur sa tempe. On dirait que la Justice n'était pas son alliée pour cette fois.

* * *

La jeune fille décida de quitter le bar. Elle voulait se promener un peu dans la vallée. Pour cela, elle avait demandé conseil à Akane, avec qui elle semblait se lier d'amitié. Akane lui avait conseillé de visiter les champs près de la montagne.

\- Tu sais, c'est un paysage absolument magnifique, avec le coucher du soleil! Tu dois absolument y jeter un coup d'œil, voyageuse!

\- Merci du conseil.

\- Tu peux loger chez moi, si tu veux. Pas question que tu dormes à la belle étoile!

Camryn fut surprise. Cet élan de bonté et de joie de vivre d'Akane l'émut encore une fois, et elle se mit carrément à genoux pour la remercier, sous son rire léger.

\- J'habite justement dans une petite chaumière, près dudit verger. Tu pourras m'attendre là-bas, je dois encore finir mon service!

\- Merci infiniment, Akane!

\- Ce n'est rien voyageuse. Je devine une grande solitude en toi.

Camryn sourit tristement. Akane avait deviné juste. Sa capuche sur sa tête, il était temps de partir. Elle lui fit signe d'adieu et se mit en route.

Akane n'avait pas menti. Cet endroit était absolument paisible. Cela faisait à peu près une demi-heure que la voyageuse marchait. Le ciel commençait à rougir et prendre des teintes orangées. Le crépuscule approchait. Les gens rentraient chez eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant leur ponctualité était troublante. En effet, ils s'étaient retirés chez eux à la même heure. C'était peut-être la coutume. Le paysage était incroyable. Elle aperçu au loin la chaumière d'Akane, qui était à l'écart du village. Elle se trouvait près de la montagne. Camryn plissa les yeux. Elle ne vit pas le tunnel dont lui avait parlé la jeune fille. Est-ce que les Marines avaient disposé des systèmes de sécurité? Peut-être que les civils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller sur la montagne... Elle décida de s'approcher du pied. Il y avait un bosquet avec un peu de neige. La jeune fille prit un flocon dans ses mains. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda ensuite la montagne.

'' De la neige éternelle, hein...'' murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna du mont. Il était peut-être mieux pour elle de s'en tenir éloignée.

Elle arriva enfin chez Akane, après avoir admiré le coucher du soleil, qui rendait les champs de mais et les vergers d'arbres fruitiers magnifiques. Sa maison était simple. Il n'y avait encore personne. Camryn s'assit sur un fauteuil, exténuée. Le salon était décoré sobrement, des photos de la barmaid et de plusieurs personnes étaient disposées sur les meubles. Quelle chance avait-elle de vivre ici. Cela semblait être un endroit parfait pour un petite vie tranquille. Elle repensa à sa vie d'avant, à Sabaody. Maintenant qu'elle était recherchée, ce ne sera plus du tout comme avant. Elle allait devoir faire attention à tout. Mais avec des personnes aussi généreuses qu'Akane, elle pourrait peut-être s'en sortir. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Shakky. Après tout, peut-être pourra-t-elle retrouver le réconfort dans ce bar, avec cette fille, comme dans son ancienne vie? Elle sourit doucement. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un peu de répit depuis sa fuite. Oui, tout allait bien. C'était sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

Camryn fut réveillée par un bruit sourd. Elle ouvrit ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Elle s'était sûrement assoupie sur le fauteuil, il devait peut-être être le matin maintenant.

\- Akane? appela-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

En guise de réponse, elle sentit un poids froid autour de sa peau. Elle remarqua l'obscurité des lieux. Puis elle sentit qu'elle n'était plus sur le fauteuil. Elle reposait plutôt sur une surface dure, et froide. Elle se redressa. Un léger tintement accompagna son action. Elle baissa le regard vers ses mains. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Des chaînes entouraient ses poignets. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Soudain, elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus de cape, elle ne vit plus ses objets avec elle. Son fusil avait disparu. Et elle n'était certainement plus chez Akane. Un rire sarcastique traversa la pièce. Camryn se retourna, alertée. Ce rire était vraiment terrifiant. Elle scruta la petite pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Dans la pénombre, elle pu distinguer une silhouette, assise contre le mur, nonchalamment.

\- Akane, hein..., dit soudain une voix grave, moqueuse.

C'était une femme qui parlait. Camryn déglutit.

\- Qui es-tu... Et où sommes-nous?

Un autre rire s'échappa de la femme qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la pièce. Camryn fronça les sourcils. Cela ne l'amusait pas du tout.

\- Toi, t'es paumée! Dit la voix entre deux rires.

\- C'est pas le moment de rire, je crois. Nous somme dans la même situation, je te signale.

\- Tu ne manques pas d'air! A ta place, je me tiendrais un peu plus calme, ici...

La jeune fille prit soudainement peur. Elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre...

\- Eh bien je vais te le dire. Ça t'apprendra à déblatérer des idioties.

Camryn déglutit.

\- Moi, c'est Isis. Isis Bastet. Enchantée.

\- Enchant...Commença Camryn qui se tut soudain.

Un frisson d'angoisse la parcouru. Non... Impossible. Isis! Ça lui disait quelque chose... Non, tout mais pas ça!

'' Nous sommes camarades à partir de maintenant. Tu es actuellement dans la prison de la Base Marine de Blossom. ''

* * *

_**Voili voilu, nouvel arc, nouveaux Ocs... J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ **_

_**Petite anecdote: le correcteur souligne le mot '' Camryn'' en rouge. Et le mot qu'on me propose pour corriger est '' Cameraman''... C'est plutôt singulier, dites-moi O_O**_

_**Merci de lire! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Yow! **

**Voici la suite avec beaucoup de retard. Mais voilà, suite à ce qu'il s'est passé dans le pays, je n'avais pas le cœur à écrire. Tout simplement. **

**Bon, on va pas s'attarder sur ça, je tiens à remercier les gens qui ont laissé des reviews laissées antérieurement, ça me fait très plaisir! Et puis, je remercie ceux qui ajoutent cette fiction à leur favoris, ou qui la suivent.**

**Merci de continuer à lire, voici donc le prochain chapitre! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Face à la criminelle. **

\- Chiant.

Une pièce sombre, des barreaux en fer, un sol en pierre froid.

\- Quel sale trou.

Un bâillement, un regard vide, un soupir.

\- L'ennui total, quoi.

Enfin, le silence pesant était parfois rompu par des commentaires d'une jeune femme. Elle tentait en vain de converser avec sa camarade de cellule, qui arborait une mine agacée.

Oui, elles étaient deux. Deux filles, prisonnières hélas, dans la base Marine de Blossom. L'une d'entre elles était Camryn. Que faisait-elle dans un endroit pareil ? Bah, elle s'était faite attraper, vu qu'elle avait acquise une prime et qu'elle était recherchée. Elle était d'ailleurs celle des deux détenues qui paraissait irritée. En effet, elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée ici. On l'a emportée durant son sommeil. Depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert, c'est-à-dire, il y a quelques heures, elle s'était renfermée dans un mutisme des plus complets. Elle ne répondait pas d'ailleurs aux commentaires de sa collègue. Plutôt dangereuse à ce que l'on dit. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle se nommait Isis Bastet, une criminelle à la prime plutôt alléchante. Aux dires d'Akane, cette femme était une hors-la-loi ne connaissant pas la pitié, mais plutôt le meurtre, le massacre, l'holocauste. Elle s'adonnait même à des pratiques les plus sombres, dont le nom faisait frissonner la jeune fille.

C'est pourquoi elle restait de l'autre côté de la cellule -pas bien grande- et qu'elle ne répondait rien, de peur de la provoquer sans le vouloir, ou de commettre un quelconque malentendu. Camryn ne savait pas qui elle était exactement. Une pirate ? Peut-être bien. Dans ce cas-là, elle trouvait sa compagnie de moins en moins supportable. La bleue fit un point sur les péripéties passées : elle s'était enfuie de Sabaody après le sacrifice de son père et de ses amis face aux pirates et aux Marines, était accusée de complicité des Supernovas dans leur sois-disant ''prise d'otage'' de Tenryuubito, et pour finir, avait été capturée par la Marine dans son sommeil. Et Akane ? Cette jolie jeune fille, paraissant si pure... L'avait-elle trahie ?

Camryn secoua la tête. Peut-être pas. Cela aurait pu être un des clients du bar. Et puis, si Akane l'avait vraiment signalée, elle aurait juste fait son devoir de citoyenne, point barre. Mais quand même, cela mettait Camryn dans une situation très difficile. Puis elle réalisa quelque chose. Après tout, elle était dans une base Marine ! N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait au départ ? Demander de l'aide à la Marine qui pouvait la ramener vers son père ? La détenue sourit. Tout n'allait pas si mal finalement. Dans ce cas-là, il auraient pu la reconnaître! Sur l'avis de recherche, elle était simplement appelée "Tôshizo C.". Que se passe-t-il donc à la Marine? Son père était sûrement en trop mauvais état pour tenter quoi que ce soit, comme leur expliquer l'innocence de sa fille. Non, pire. Il était peut-être...

\- Ahlala... Quelle poisse.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par cette même voix grave, légèrement moqueuse. Isis grommelait des choses. Camryn ne parlait toujours pas.

\- Hey... Je te trouve bien calme pour une fille qui vient de se faire attraper.

\- …

\- Réponds quand j'te parle, camarade, fit la voix, un brin plus froide.

La bleue se racla la gorge. Mieux valait faire ce qu'elle disait. Ou elle risquerait d'en pâtir.

\- En effet, fit Camryn.

'' Quelle réponse étonnante'' ironisa-t-elle intérieurement.

\- C'est plutôt rare, continua l'autre. Comment t'es-tu faite attrapée ?

\- I-Ils m'ont eue pendant mon sommeil. Je dormais chez quelqu'un , lui répondit Camryn, sa voix peu assurée.

\- C'est pas de chance. Mais je ne vais pas me moquer, moi aussi je me suis faite piéger.

A ces mot, Camryn dressa l'oreille. Un piège ? Alors, Akane avait peut-être piégé Isis ? Voyant que sa collègue de cellule ne faisait pas de commentaires, Isis continua son récit.

\- Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas aller de l'autre côté de la montagne. On me l'a souvent dit avant que je ne parte dans l'île. Mais les habitants me disaient qu'il n'y avait qu'une base marine. Cependant, ils n'y sont jamais allés. J'avais entendu dire également que cette base faisait plutôt un bon boulot puisque beaucoup de personnes vivant sur l'île se sont faite arrêter. Ces arrestations devenaient cependant de plus en plus massives. A ce qu'on disait, les prisonniers étaient ensuite transferrés à Impel Down.

La voix se tut. Isis réfléchissait sûrement pendant qu'elle parlait. Il semblait qu'elle racontait cette histoire plus pour elle que pour Camryn.

\- C'est alors que je suis arrivée. Je devais faire de cette île une planque. Mais ce n'était pas facile avec la base. Nous étions dans un bois au pied de la montagne. Après quelques jours, des soldats nous ont tendus un piège et nous ont bloqués dans notre planque. Ils me voulaient. Alors j'y suis allée, laissant mes hommes de main libres. Et me voilà. J'espère que ces imbéciles ne se sont pas fait capturer...

La bleue écoutait attentivement. Cela n'avait aucun lien avec la manière dont elle s'est faite avoir. Et Akane alors? Plusieurs questions l'assaillirent. Isis devait faire de ce lieu une planque … Pourquoi? Pour qui? Pour elle? Elle avait également des hommes de main... Étaient-ils vivants, toujours sur l'île? Est-ce qu'elle parlait d'un quelconque équipage ? Et la Marine... Pourquoi n'autorisaient-ils absolument personne à passer de l'autre côté de la montagne? Cachaient-ils quelque chose dans leur base? De plus, les personnes en dehors de l'île conseillèrent à Isis de ne surtout pas y aller. En revanche, les habitants de Blossom ne l'en empêchèrent pas. Camryn mourrait d'envie de tout savoir. Mais elle se retint de justesse. Isis était une inconnue, qui plus est, une criminelle. Camryn ne voulait pas lui parler, même si sa camarade était plutôt bavarde. Isis rit légèrement, d'un rire froid.

\- Pathétique, hein ? Mais maintenant que tu es ici, je vais enfin pouvoir achever quelque chose...

Camryn tressaillit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle entendit le bruit des chaînes se traîner sur le sol. Son plan? Quel plan? Puis elle comprit quelque chose d'essentiel. Camryn ne valait que 9 millions de berrries, Isis , 66 millions. La bleue était sûrement considérée comme une criminelle de seconde zone si on la compare à la tueuse sans pitié qui se trouvait dans sa cellule. Et la Marine les a sûrement enfermées ensembles, histoire de faire patienter Isis en lui offrant une petit distraction. Elle. Et qui plus est, cela fera une hors-la-loi en moins dans ce monde. L'image d'un oiseau enfermé dans la cage d'un tigre affamé lui vint à l'esprit. L'oiseau, c'était elle.

Camryn fronça les sourcils. Décidément, la Marine pouvait faire preuve d'intelligence aussi bien que de cruauté parfois. Mais ce système était plutôt malin. Elle n'avait aucun endroit où s'enfuir, et personne ne l'aidera si Isis s'occupe d'elle.

La jeune détenue fixait avec attention la silhouette sombre qui remuait. Elle pouvait apercevoir ses poignets enchaînés, ses jambes couvertes d'égratignures, mais le haut de son corps lui restait inconnu.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service, camarade? Dit la voix tranquillement.

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas, les sens aux aguets.

\- Pourrais-tu me prêter ta baguette s'il-te-plaît?

La jeune fille fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette demande.

\- Qu-Quoi? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Allez, passe-la moi, discute pas.

Camryn fronça les sourcils.

\- Je te la passe si tu me...

\- Chut, trop tard. Voilà un garde.

A ces mots, les deux jeunes filles se tinrent tranquilles. En effet, elles pouvaient entendre des bruits de pas se rapprocher de leur cellule. Puis un homme arriva devant elles. Camryn vit son regard dédaigneux se poser sur sa personne. Il scruta à son tour Isis avec par contre une mine mal assurée. Il toussa.

\- J'ai des nouvelles pour vous. Vous serez transferées à Impel Down ce soir.

Il n'y eu pas de réaction. Ce qui énerva légèrement l'homme.

\- Etes-vous sourdes... Pirates?!

\- J'suis pas une pirate! s'écrièrent deux voix à l'unisson.

Le garde fut surprit. Un silence s'installa dans la prison. L'écho des propos tenu par Camryn et Isis résonnaient encore dans le couloir sombre. La bleu écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Isis qui avait fait de même. C'est là qu'elle put voir à qui elle s'adressait.

Isis avait une chevelure blonde dorée. Ses yeux étaient vifs et clairs, d'un bleu presque gris. Son regard était rendu perçant par sa peau légèrement mat. Son visage, bien qu'ayant des traits fins, était sale par endroits, sûrement dû à son séjour en prison. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et attachés en une longue queue de cheval, et une mèche ébouriffée cachait presque son œil droit. Son nez ainsi que son sourcil gauche et ses oreilles étaient traversés par des bijoux dorés. Son regard envers Camryn était pénétrant, elle semblait la détailler autant qu'elle. Camryn se rendit compte d'une chose. Isis n'était peut-être pas celle qu'elle pensait.

Ce moment dura à peine quelques secondes, le temps que le garde se remette de leur déclaration simultanée. Il frappa les barreaux avec une sorte de bâton en fer, les remettant à leur place. Elles étaient de nouveau confinées dans l'ombre. Le garde partit d'un démarche chaloupée que Camryn ne manqua pas de constater. Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Isis. Ce garde est plutôt étrange.

\- Ah ! Voilà que tu me parles maintenant!

\- Isis, dit plus fermement Camryn, pour avoir pleinement son attention.

\- Moui?demanda celle-ci, légèrement agacée.

\- Où sommes-nous?

\- Il me semble l'avoir déjà dit. Dans la base Marine de Blossom.

\- ... Très bien, soupira Camryn.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

\- La baguette, camarade. Il me la faut.

\- Encore? Pourquoi la veux-tu?

\- Tu verras. Passe.

Camryn n'avait pas la force de batailler. Elle détacha ses cheveux tant bien que mal à cause de ses poignets attachés et fit rouler l'objet jusqu'à Isis qui l'attrapa avidement. Elle la sentit scruter l'objet avec intérêt. Puis elle rit légèrement.

\- Merci, camarade. Et si tu parlais un peu de toi, maintenant?

\- Rends-moi ma baguette.

\- Je dois encore faire quelque chose. Parle.

Isis l'avait dit froidement. Dans la pénombre, Camryn vit quelque chose briller là ou le visage de Isis se trouvait, une sorte de reflet. Elle pensait peut-être que c'était une arme. Camryn fronça les sourcils. Cette femme lui faisait peur, certes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire n'importe quoi sur sa vie.

\- Je m'appelle... Ryn. Je suis une simple fille de Marine. C'est par une horrible méprise que je suis emprisonnée ici. Je souhaite partir et rejoindre ma famille sur mon île natale. C'est tout.

\- La fille d'un soldat Marine? T'es du genre de classe moyenne, alors.

\- Ouais, peut-être.

\- Tu devrais sortir sans problème étant la fille d'un Marine... Quoique si c'est un soldat de seconde zone, t'iras pas bien loin. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici?

-Je te l'ai dit. Une méprise. Je me trouvais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ils m'ont enfermée ici.

\- Tu vas pas à Impel Down?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- T'es sûre que t'as rien fait de mal?

\- J'en sais rien.

A mesure qu'elle lui répondait, Camryn sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier à l'injustice. La raison pour laquelle on l'enfermait, la bleue n'en avait aucune foutre idée. Elle demandait juste à rentrer chez elle, voir son père, et rejoindre la Marine. Cela paraissait pourtant pas compliqué! Héla, on dirait que personne ne lui laissait le choix. Car Camryn ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce qu'il y aurait des obstacles dans sa vie trop tranquille. Oui, cette vie paisible qu'elle avait connue n'était plus qu'une illusion pour elle. La voilà confrontée à elle-même, enfermée dans une cage. Privée de liberté. Et peut-être forcée à être jugée par la justice pour des actes qu'elle n'a pas commis. Et tout cela au prix de la vie de ses proches. Cependant elle n'était pas seule. Isis était aussi dans cette cage. D'ailleurs, la criminelle était silencieuse. Elle sentait que Camryn ne désirait pas parler de sa vie .

\- Je suis désolée qu'une innocente ai à subir ceci.

\- T'es pas censée ressentir de la pitié de ce que j'ai entendu, dit Camryn, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Et toi, tu crois aux rumeurs à ce que je vois.

Camryn fut désemparée.

\- Ça veut dire que tu serais... Innocente?

Un rire tonitruant éclata dans la cellule. La bleue la regarda faire d'un air blasé.

\- Je suis pas censée te connaître, tu n'es qu'une voix pour moi, Isis! répliqua la détenue, honteuse.

\- Bah, c'est pas grave. Non, je ne suis pas innocente. Regarde la prime que j'ai sur ma tête! J'ai bel et bien commis des actes impardonnables.

La femme dorée se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas une criminelle indépendante. Je travaillais avant pour un Grand Corsaire.

La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise. Elle baissa la voix.

\- Tu veux dire que... La Marine t'a donnée cette somme astronomique parce que tu étais la complice de quelqu'un?

\- En fait, j'ai été enrôlée par cet homme qui est devenu mon boss. Sans lui, je n'serais même plus de ce monde. J'ai eu une vie, même si ça voulait dire que je devais devenir criminelle pour ça. J'étais protégée, vu qu'il était Corsaire. Mais, depuis peu... Il a été retiré de son titre, abattu par un jeune rookie, nommé ...

\- ... Luffy au Chapeau de paille, termina Camryn.

\- Ouais, c'est... Hein?

La bleue plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Elle sentait le regard inquisiteur et perçant d'Isis la fixer avec le plus grand des intérêts.

\- Tu l'connais?

\- Non, non pas du tout! Cette histoire est assez populaire. Je l'ai lue dans un journal.

Camryn déglutit. Si jamais Isis savait qu'elle avait un lien de prés ou de loin avec Luffy qui est un supernova, s'en était fait d'elle. Isis ne semblait pas avoir apprécié ce qu'a fait Luffy à son boss. De plus, Camryn était connue comme complice des supernovas durant l'attaque de Sabaody, incluant donc le jeune pirate. Elle se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir révélé toute son histoire à la femme dorée. Isis poursuivit son histoire.

\- Enfin bref. Ce petit a complètement détruite la vie de cet homme. Il se nomme Crocodile. J'imagine que tu dois le savoir, d'ailleurs.

La bleue acquieçat silencieusement.

\- Il doit être enfermé à Impel Down... Et dans la pire des cellules.

Sa collègue réfléchit à ses paroles. Impel Down? Elle connaissait cet endroit de réputation seulement. Et cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle allait peut être s'y faire enfermer. Pourtant on ne l'a pas encore jugée... C'était une décision bizarre de la part de la Marine. Puis une idée traversa son esprit.

\- Isis... Ne me dit pas que tu comptes aller à Impel Down pour... Le délivrer?

* * *

Ça y est. Il était arrivé. La grande pagode blanche se dressait fièrement devant lui, le symbole suprême de la Justice. Les soldats s'alignaient près de lui, formant une allée impeccable. Les navires de guerre affluaient les uns après les autres dans l'immense port, avec des hommes descendant par les passerelles. Ils étaient grands, forts, couverts de cicatrices témoignant de leurs prouesses, leur cape blanche portant le mot '' Justice'' flottant allègrement dans l'air. Voilà Marineford, le Quartier Général des forces de la Marine, trônant majestueusement sur l'île avec toute sa grandeur.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Amiral Aokiji!

Une voix flegmatique leur donna le repos. Il s'avançait tranquillement, à pas lents, son masque de sommeil sur le front, sur la place de Marineford. Cela valait de soi, cet homme faisait un peu ''tâche'' dans ce décor formel... Il avait été convoqué ici, pour une affaire importante. En effet, dans une semaine allait avoir lieu un événement spécial. Ace aux poings ardents allait être exécuté, ici, sur la place centrale. Mais c'était aussi provoquer la colère de Barbe Blanche. En clair, cela signifiait la guerre.

Cependant il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire ici. Il se rendit nonchalamment dans les bureaux de la base. Certains hommes le saluaient cordialement dans les couloirs. Il arriva enfin dans un bureau où il entra sans frapper. Quand il entra, plusieurs personnes le saluèrent et une femme arriva devant lui, tenant fermement des dossiers contre sa poitrine, relevant ses lunettes avec sa main valide.

\- Mes salutations, Amiral.

\- Ça fait un bail, dit-il simplement.

Les personnes présentes dans le bureau se regardèrent, quelque peu étonnées, puis vaquèrent à leurs occupation. Aokiji venait d'entrer dans une grande pièce, où se trouvaient plusieurs bureaux. Des personnes téléphonaient, portaient des casques sur leurs oreilles regardant des vidéos projetées par des escargots, lisaient des tas et des tas de feuilles. Tous semblaient dans la plus grande confusion. La jeune secrétaire donna les dossiers à l'amiral.

\- Voici les candidats retenus cette année. Il ne manque plus que la signature d'un amiral dans chaque dossier, s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes arrivé le premier à Marineford. Les voici!

Il soupira et s'assit sur une chaise de libre. Il prit un crayon et le mordilla en ouvrant délicatement les fameux dossiers. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes. Il fallait dire que cet examen avait été extrêmement complexe cette année. En effet, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de réussir à rentrer dans les services d'information de la Marine, qui plus est une filiale spéciale du Gouvernement Mondial. Certains réussissaient grâce aux pistons. D'autres avaient sué sang et eau pour l'avoir. Ou alors d'autres étaient tout simplement chanceux. Il repensa à cette gamine de Sabaody. Une tête ronde, aux cheveux bleu nuit et aux yeux verts clairs se dessina dans son esprit. En plus de ne pas être bien foutue, cette fille n'appartenait à aucune des catégories. Elle, elle n'était qu'une rêveuse, c'était tout. Il ne pensait pas réellement qu'elle serait prise. Elle était trop stricte, trop scolaire, trop... Pas originale, en somme. De plus, elle n'était pas du tout taillée pour être une Marine, et aller dans le champs de bataille. En effet, dans une situation d'urgence comme celle-ci, tous se devaient de se tenir prêt à intervenir dans la guerre.

En lisant et signant les premiers dossiers, il s'amusait à regarder les photos d'identité. Il écarquillait les yeux devant les portraits de certaines jeunes filles plutôt gâtées par la nature. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Hum. Il leva le regard vers la secrétaire, qui les fixaient toujours intensément, lui et ses dossiers.

\- Un problème, Amiral?

\- Huum? Nan, pas vraiment. Je me disais que t'es mieux foutue que la dernière fois que j'suis venu ici.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et remit ses lunettes en place. Les personnes aux alentours soupirèrent, découragées.

\- Excusez-moi, Amiral? Demanda-t-elle, le visage imperturbable, mais rougissant.

Il se leva et s'étira. Le dernier dossier était resté sur la table. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, donnant une vue sur les navires de guerre arrivant au port. Il réfléchissait. Cela n'était pas prévu. Mais alors pas du tout. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. C'est vrai, ce n'était qu'une gamine. Mais... Elle l'avait fait. La preuve était bien réelle, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et puis.. Pourquoi pas après tout? Cela mettrait peut-être de l'animation...

\- Y a-t-il un problème Amiral? Vous avez oublié de signer un dossier.

L'homme de glace se retourna, faisant flotter sa grande cape. Il signa rapidement le dossier. Avant de sortir, il s'arrêta un instant.

\- Excusez-moi, jeunes gens, mais allez-vous bien participer au front? Demanda Aokiji, une mine sérieuse sur son visage.

\- Eh bien..., commença un homme.

\- Nous allons être entraînés, oui, le coupa la secrétaire. Les nouvelles recrues vont arriver d'ici quelques heures. Si tout se passe bien, nous devrions nous joindre aux entraînements.

Le jeune homme qui avait parlé lança un regard blasé à la secrétaire qui l'avait coupé si abruptement.

\- Eh bien, quel chahut, remarqua l'amiral.

\- En effet, la Marine a besoin d'un grand effectif. Nous apporterons notre aide. Vous savez, nous avons de l'expérience, bien qu'étant dans ce service.

\- Et les recrues alors?

\- Ils seront entraînés aussi. Ordre de l'Amiral en Chef.

'' C'est absurde'' pensa Aokiji. Quoique, ils étaient tous majeurs. Sauf une personne qui avait pile poil l'âge réglementaire pour ce genre de concours. C'était la plus jeune d'ailleurs. Et elle n'était pas du tout taillée pour combattre dans un champs de bataille.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le Contre-Amiral Tôshizo? Je dois lui parler.

* * *

\- Tu peux répéter, camarade? demanda une voix grave.

La jeune fille qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la cellule, recroquevillée sur elle-même, déglutit en entendant sa collègue de criminelle lui adresser la parole.

\- Tu as entendu. Je te demande si tu comptes délivrer Crocodile.

Isis resta silencieuse. Puis elle rit doucement, avec raillerie et moquerie. La bleue la regardait, ou plutôt l'entendait faire à sa guise. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Ce n'est vraiment... Mais alors vraiment PAS mon but, ma petite Ryn!

\- Et quel est ton but, alors?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais sacrifier ma liberté pour lui? Je tiens trop à la vie pour partir à Impel Down. Non, plutôt à ma liberté. Ouais, c'est ça...

\- Peut-être, mais nous allons être transferées dans pas longtemps. Si tu as un plan, alors vas-y!

\- Du calme, du calme! Ne sois pas présomptueuse..., dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

La jeune fille donna un coup de pied dans le barreau, faisant tinter ses chaînes. Elle marmonna un juron, sous le rire moqueur de sa co-détenue. Si cela continuait, elle allait finir par se faire dévorer par cette folle. Elle en serait capable! Elle n'en pouvait plus ,elle suffoquait. Elle devait sortir d'ici. Maintenant.

A ces mots, un violent bruit sourd retentit et résonna dans toute la prison. La bleue se tourna instinctivement vers Isis, qui n'avait pas bougé. Plusieurs gardes passèrent devant leur cellule, en hâte. Des ordres furent hurlés. Cela venait de l'entrée, à l'autre bout de la prison. Une sirène assourdissante retentissait. Camryn était affolée. La bleue s'accrocha aux barreaux de la cellule et observait le chahut dans les couloirs, sur ses genoux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. C'était la panique générale dans le bâtiment.

\- Hinhin... Je te l'avais dit, il ne faut pas être présomptueuse, dit une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

La jeune fille se retourna et entendit un cliquetis. Comprenant ce qu'il se passa, elle se remit à sa place, attendant que les gardes soient tous occupés. Quand il y eut personne, Isis se leva. Elle craqua ses jointures et s'étira.

\- Très bien, camarade. Je dois te laisser, la liberté m'appelle.

\- Elle m'appelle aussi, lui dit Camryn en lui tendant les poignets.

Isis la regarda de toute sa hauteur. Camryn ne voyait pas encore les habits qu'elle portait. En revanche, son regard vif l'analysait dans les moindres détails. Les yeux verts de la bleue faisaient tout leur possible pour soutenir ceux de cette prédateur qu'était Isis. La femme dorée poussa un soupir. Puis elle sourit à pleines dents. Camryn reçu le reflet aperçu plus tôt. Elle comprit ce que c'était: une des dents d'Isis était en métal. Un métal doré. Un frisson parcouru la jeune détenue devant ce sourire si particulier.

La femme dorée s'accroupit près d'elle. Isis prit la baguette et l'enfonça dans la serrure des chaînes de Camryn. Il y eut un silence. Puis un cliquetis retentit. Les chaînes tombèrent au sol, délivrant enfin Camryn à son plus grand bonheur.

\- Après tout, c'est grâce à ce petit bijou que j'ai réussi à nous débarrasser de ces maudites chaînes. Il t'appartient.

Elle lui lança la baguette en nacre que Camryn rattrapa au vol. C'était donc avec ce simple objet qu'elle avait réussi à déjouer le mécanisme de la serrure des chaînes... Comment? Elle devait posséder une force et un adresse incroyables!

\- Bon, je te préviens, ne pleure pas s'il y a effusion de sang, compris? Dit-elle dans un rictus carnassier.

La jeune fille passa sa baguette dans son chignon. Elle pensa au possible carnage qu'Isis pourrait faire. Puis elle balaya ces pensées morbides de son esprit pour se concentrer.

\- Je ne te promet rien!

Isis soupira. Puis elle fit face aux barreaux. Elle inspira puis expira profondément.

\- Allons donc reprendre ce qui nous appartient, camarade!

Et elle balança un formidable coup de pied à la porte qui ne pu encaisser le choc.

* * *

**Encore désolée du retard, et de la longueur du chapitre, il est plus court que d'habitude ^^'**

**( Je suis contente, nous avons dépassé les 2,000 vues! )**

**Bref, merci de lire! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou les petits ! **

**Hahaha désolée pour ce retard, mais j'devais rendre mon TPE, et comme vous le savez peut-être, TPE= nuit blanche pendant la semaine, donc fallait me reposer un peu x) **

**En plus, j'me suis pris une sale note dans une de mes matières principale, donc je sais pas si j'vais arriver à poster une fois par semaine. Et y'a eu ce bug hier, une sorte de bug national sur Fanfiction, du coup j'ai pas pu poster. Mais je suis contente de voir vos review, ça me réconforte! **

**Donc, merci pour toutes ces reviews postées précédemment, je vous en remercie! Et je remercie aussi les personnes qui suivent récemment cette fiction! **

**Place à la suite, les petits ! Le chapitre est même plus long que d'habitude! ( Si si vous rêvez pas ^^)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Face au mystère**

La sirène retentissait avec force. Le bruit était assourdissant. La panique régnait dans la base. Tous les soldats furent mobilisés vers l'entrée du bâtiment d'où provenait le grabuge. A l'opposé se trouvaient les cachots. Une cellule avait sa porte complètement détruite. Qui en était l'auteur? Une jeune femme répondant du nom d'Isis Bastet, une criminelle dangereuse et détenue dans la cellule. Enfin, plus maintenant. Il était temps de s'enfuir et de retrouver sa liberté. Elle s'étirait et faisant craquer ses jointures. Elle se tourna vers une deuxième personne, encore assise contre le mur froid de la cellule.

\- Eh bien? Qu'attends-tu? Je ne t'ai pas libérée pour rien, Ryn, dit-elle de sa voix grave et profonde.

La concernée ne répondait pas. Ses poignets étaient pourtant débarrassés des chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière. Alors pourquoi Camryn ne s'enfuyait-elle pas?

\- Isis..., commença-t-elle.

La femme dorée dressa l'oreille.

\- J'arrive plus à me lever...

Isis se pinça l'arrête du nez. En effet, Camryn avait essuyé plusieurs courses à Sabaody, rajoutées à son arrivée à Blossom. De plus, elle était restée plusieurs heures dans une position inconfortable dans sa cellule. Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus, les muscles la tiraillaient de partout. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Son dos la faisait souffrir aussi. Mais si elle voulait rejoindre la Marine... Elle devra connaître peut-être pire. Enfin, si elle est acceptée.

\- Ecoute, Ryn. J'ai pas trop l'temps, je dois m'enfuir. A la revoyure!

\- Attends ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle tenta de se lever mais la douleur était vive. Camryn retint un cri. Isis la regardait d'une manière étrange, à la fois hautaine mais intéressée. Sa camarade s'aidait du mur pour se mettre debout. Elle avança laborieusement vers Isis. Quant elle se mit à sa hauteur, la bleue plongea son regard dans les yeux de prédateur d'Isis. Elle pu enfin voir distinctement la jeune femme. La criminelle était plus grande que Camryn et peut-être plus vieille. Ses bras laissaient apparaître de fins muscles. Elle arborait des bandages blancs qui enveloppaient sa poitrine et s'arrêtaient au niveau du nombril. Son ventre était ponctué d'abdominaux finement dessinés. Elle portait un pantalon bouffant, qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux. Des bijoux ornaient ses chevilles et ses bras. Des sandales rudimentaires faisaient office de chaussures, bien qu'elles fussent très fines. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de cicatrices et de griffures. Son visage était sali par endroits. Camryn était fascinée par cette femme. Elle ne l'imaginait pas dévorer un être humain.

\- Où vas-tu, Isis! Finit-elle par dire.

\- Je dois récupérer mon arme avant de partir. Chaque minute compte, je ne dois pas laisser passer cette occasion!

\- Je viens avec toi. Je dois récupérer mes affaires aussi, répliqua Camryn.

\- Tu vas me ralentir, gamine. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Si tu veux venir, fais comme tu veux, mais ne soit pas un boulet pour moi.

Ces mots durs heurtèrent la jeune fille. Mais elle acqiueçat. Elle rassembla toute sa force et son courage pour se préparer à l'évasion. Mais elle ne résista pas de poser une question à Isis:

'' Isis... Tu vas manger des Marines?''

* * *

A Marineford, c'était l'effervescence. Tout le monde s'affairait dans la place, les navires n'en finissaient pas d'arriver. Les amiraux étaient tous présents. Toute cette agitation était observée par un homme, à travers une fenêtre. Il arborait un visage sérieux. Les Grands Corsaires n'allaient peut-être pas tarder eux aussi. Mais ce n'était pas la guerre qui l'inquiétait. C'était une chose beaucoup plus différente et personnelle. Il se remémora avec difficulté la scène. Elle le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, le teint livide. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment-là. Mais il avait décidé de la protéger, instinctivement. Il lui faisait confiance pourtant. Et il se mettait maintenant à douter. Avait-elle basculé de l'autre côté de la barrière? Peut-être qu'il n'a pas rempli son rôle de père... Peut-être qu'il n'a pas été assez présent poru sa fille. Ses yeux noirs furent couverts d'un voile de tristesse. Elle était introuvable. Disparue. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même. Encore une fois.

On frappa à la porte. Il posa ses mains sur les roues de son fauteuil roulant et se retourna vers la porte. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire à l'individu d'entrer, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Un grand homme entra. Il avait des cheveux hirsutes, le teint basané et un horrible masque de sommeil sur le front. L'homme au fauteuil le salua, malgré sa situation. Son supérieur ne fit pas attention et s'avança vers lui, des feuilles dans la main.

\- Bonjour, contre-amiral. Je suis heureux de vous voir dans un meilleur état.

\- Je suis honoré de votre attention, amiral Aokiji. Cependant il me reste beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir assumer mes fonctions de nouveau.

\- C'est compréhensible. Quand allez-vous repartir?

\- Dans pas longtemps. Je suis venu exposer la situation à l'amiral en chef Sengoku.

\- Vos hommes seront entre de bonnes mains, ne vous en faites pas. Mais je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

A ces mots, Aokiji lui tendit un dossier. Le vice-amiral le prit non sans étonnement. Il lu attentivement, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Elle a réussi..., murmura-t-il.

\- Toutes mes félicitations. C'est une place difficile à obtenir, je viens de signer mon approbation. Mais j'ai autre chose à vous montrer.

L'homme leva son regard vers Aokiji. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. En effet, Aokiji avait l'air un peu plus sérieux que la normale. S'était-il passé quelque chose? Aokiji lui tendit une sorte de petite affiche. Le contre-amiral la regarda avec appréhension. Ses mains tremblantes l'attrapèrent vivement. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front.

" Promet-moi qu'elle ne tombera jamais de l'autre côté de la barrière"

Ces paroles prononcées par sa défunte épouse résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il fronça les sourcils. Des rides de colère se formèrent aux coins de ses lèvres, une veine battait nerveusement sur sa tempe. Une aura de fureur s'émanait de l'homme au fauteuil roulant. Aokiji plissa les yeux.

\- J'ai trouvé cet avis de recherche. Malheureusement, elle est considérée comme une complice des supernovas. Je voulais que vous en soyez informé avant de partir d'ici. Je vais tenter de régler ce problème avec la section de renseignement, mais le Gouvernement Mondial est très strict, vous savez.

Le contre-amiral posa le bout de ses doigt sur son front. Ses yeux étaient voilés par une ombre. L'homme réfléchissait intensément. C'est vrai, elle a passé ce concours extrêmement complexe, qui demandait des compétences intellectuelles considérables. Cette section appartenait à la Marine, mais c'était elle qui se chargeait d'aider l'unité de renseignements du Gouvernement Mondial, le Cypher Pol entre autres. Bien sûr, le Cypher Pol était inaccessible puisqu'il demandait des agents possédant des capacités physiques spéciales, ce que sa fille n'avait pas. Elle voulait travailler derrière la Marine, éviter les champs de bataille tout en aidant la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial. Dans l'unité d'information. Même si un entraînement de base était requis, mais pas fréquemment utilisé. On envoyait rarement ces personnes combattre. Sauf qu'une guerre se préparait. Tout le monde devait participer. Même elle. Il espérait la revoir le plus vite possible, mais cela signifiait aussi son entrée dans le champs de bataille. La connaissant, elle attendra la fin de la guerre pour se montrer. Et si jamais cela n'arrive pas, alors c'est qu'elle est bel et bien devenue une pirate. Il serra l'avis de recherche dans son poing. Cet homme tentait de contrôler tant bien que mal sa rage, Aokiji le voyait très bien. Il décida qu'il était temps de le laisser tranquille. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Amiral!

Aokiji se retourna.

\- Je sais que je vais paraître impoli, mais... Elle n'est peut-être pas devenue une pirate. Camryn possède d'honorables convictions. Elle n'est pas un..., commença-t-il. Il marqua une pause puis reprit: - Quoi qu'il en soit, faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour la ramener. Je suis sûr que c'est un malentendu.

L'amiral soupira.

\- Ecoutez, ce qui est entre vos mains est clair, elle était là durant les faits. Pendant l'escapade elle suivait les pirates de son plein gré. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire quoi que ce soit.

Il commença à ouvrir la porte. Puis il esquissa un sourire que le contre-amiral ne put voir.

\- En revanche, ce sera à elle de prouver son innocence à la Marine, dit tranquillement Aokiji.

L'homme parut surprit. Ainsi donc, l'amiral était peut-être de son avis...

\- Bonne continuation, contre-amiral.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, amiral!

Puis, l'homme de glace quitta la pièce laissant le gradé seul. Il lança un regard à ses jambes immobiles, dans son fauteuil. Il espérait que Camryn ai réussit à s'enfuir. Elle était recherchée maintenant mais elle allait sûrement revenir. Le plus vite sera le mieux, vu qu'elle ne supportera pas de voir placardé dans tous les murs des bars et villes sa grimace de peur. Il sourit à cette pensée. Elle devait être complètement paniquée! Puis il reprit un air sérieux. Si elle revenait, cela voudrait aussi dire participer à la guerre qui se préparait... Mais en tant que Marine, et non en pirate. Il soupira. Tout allait mal depuis quelques temps. Mais tout finirait peut-être par s'arranger. Il fallait qu'il fasse confiance à Camryn. Après tout, elle était sa fille. Et il veut la revoir vivante, en tant que Marine. Il n'aura pas survécu pour rien.

* * *

\- Isis, tais-toi on pourrait nous entendre!

\- J'arrive pas... A... M'arrêter...Hhaha...Hahaha!

La femme dorée était en train de courir avec Camryn dans les couloirs de la prison à la recherche de la salle où ont été confisquées leurs affaires. La bleue lui avait posé une question assez singulière, à savoir si elle allait dévorer des Marines durant leur évasion. Isis avait alors éclaté de rire, et Camryn fut obligée de la calmer sous peine d'être découvertes par les gardes. Mais Isis ne lui avait donné aucune réponse et s'était contentée de tomber dans un fou rire interminable. La jeune femme dorée avait décidé d'ouvrir la marche, et les deux jeunes détenues s'élançaient à présent dans les méandres de la base. Elles n'avaient encore croisé aucun garde, ce que Camryn trouva tout de suite étrange. La surveillance de cette base laissait à désirer. De plus, cette architecture était assez différente de celle d'une base normale. Elle savait très bien à quoi ressemblaient les bases. Mais cet endroit était bizarre. Elle ne trouvait rien qui lui rappelait la Marine dans ce bâtiment.

\- Se pourrait-il que..., murmura Camryn.

\- Ryn, à quoi tu penses? Dit soudainement une voix enrouée.

\- Rien, rien du tout. Continuons! Normalement les biens personnels sont confisqués et déposés dans la surface de la base! Les cellules sont sous terre d'habitude.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'en connaitre un paquet sur les bases marines, camarade, dit Isis avec un sourire. Finalement tu me seras très utile.

La bleue grimaça.

\- Mon père est un Marine, c'est normal. Tu dois récupérer ton arme, non? C'est pareil pour moi.

\- Parfait, nous avons donc un but commun. Ça m'arrange qu'il n'y ai pas d'embrouilles entre toi et moi. Disons que nous ne sommes pas du même monde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais te dénoncer aux autorités une fois dehors? S'offusqua Camryn.

\- Tu dois savoir que je ne fais confiance à personne, Ryn.

\- Pour être honnête, moi non plus je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Mais sache que j'ai une dette envers toi qui nous a délivrées de cette cellule!

Isis ricana. Camryn fronça les sourcils. Elle n'appréciait guère que la criminelle se moque d'elle comme ça.

\- Voyons, après tout elle t'appartient cette baguette. Sans toi j'y serais jamais arrivée. Moi aussi j'ai une dette envers toi.

La bleue écarquilla les yeux. Malgré tout ce qu'on disait sur Isis, elle avait quand même le sens de la justice. De la justice? Une hors-la-loi? Impossible! Et pourtant...

\- Allez c'est pas le moment de raconter des conneries, ressaisissons-nous! On approche de la surface! s'écria Isis.

Camryn reprit ses esprits. Les deux jeunes femmes montaient des escaliers et arrivaient à ladite surface. Dans les couloirs de la base, elles tombèrent soudain sur des gardes. Camryn jura. Ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Hey! Vous êtes les prisonnières! cria l'un d'eux.

La bleue observa attentivement les gardes. Ils portaient des uniformes de la Marine, mais... Quelque chose clochait. Ces uniformes étaient en assez mauvais état. Quant aux gardes, ils avaient une attitude nonchalante, et pointaient leurs armes vers elles. De plus, les couloirs de la base étaient décidément très bizarres. Le bâtiment avait l'air d'être très mal entretenu, sale par endroits et semblait tomber en ruines. Camryn commençait à confirmer ses doutes: cette base était définitivement louche.

\- Prête, camarade? Je crois qu'on va devoir leur régler leur compte à ces petits soldats.

\- Isis, att-

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la blonde s'était déjà lancée sur les trois gardes qui leur barraient la route. Camryn était restée en retrait, trop trouillarde pour tenter s"incruster dans la bagarre. De plus, Isis semblait bien gérer la situation. La criminelle semblait exécuter une danse funèbre. Elle esquivait avec souplesse les balles tirées par les gardes. Ils se prenaient ensuite de violents coups, suffisant à les mettre à terre. Camryn déglutit. Ces 66,000,000 de Berries, elle les valait bien finalement. La bleue sentit soudain une ombre la surplomber. Elle se retourna et vit un garde la menacer avec un sabre. La jeune fille le regarda d'un air blasé.

'' Bordel... C'est vraiment pas le moment, là!'' pensa-t-elle, paniquée.

Elle évita de justesse un premier coup. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bleu furent coupées malgré son esquive. Camryn ne pu compter sur Isis qui s'occupait des autres gardes. La jeune fille n'eu pas le choix, même si elle n'avait aucune chance sans son fusil. D'ailleurs, en évitant les attaques du garde, elle s'était éloignée de sa partenaire. Elle se maudit mille fois. A force de le fuir, elle se retrouva dos au mur, le Marine en face d'elle.

\- T'inquiète pas gamine, ce sera vite terminé, ricana l'homme.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait énervée.

\- Tu te prétends soldat mais tu n'hésites pas à tuer une prisonnière avant même de l'avoir jugée... Et ça se prend pour un Marine, abruti?! S'écria Camryn, une veine battant sur sa tempe.

L'homme ricana de plus belle.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de faire la morale alors que t'es sur le point de crever, idiote.

Les mots du Marine lui firent esquisser un sourire. Un sourire de triomphe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

\- Rien... Tu m'as juste permis de vérifier quelque chose... Je t'en remercie.

Un grimace de rage se dessina sur le visage du garde qui fonça sur elle avec son sabre. Camryn se baissa de justesse, évitant ainsi l'arme qui se planta dans le mur. Elle profita de la confusion de son agresseur pour lui donner un coup de pied sur sa rotule, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur puis s'écrouler sur le sol. La jeune fille retira l'épée du mur et la pointa sur l'homme. Il commençait à paniquer et à pleurnicher sous le regard implacable de la jeune fille.

\- Pitié, ne... Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie!

Elle souleva le sabre sous les complaintes de sa victime puis l'abattit.

Un silence régna.

L'homme avait les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Camryn avait planté le sabre dans le sol, traversant la chemise du Marine. Il était maintenant cloué à terre. Camryn lâcha l'objet et sortit de sa position. La garde lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ryn, tu étais donc là ! Dit une voix rauque.

La concernée se retourna. Elle découvrit Isis, tâchée de sang par endroits. Un frisson parcouru le dos de la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne l'a pas neutralisé?

\- Non, j'en ai besoin pour l'interroger. Il pourra nous dire où se trouvent nos affaires, lui répondit-elle.

En vérité elle ne fut pas capable de le tuer. Étrangement ce combat lui remémora son affrontement avec Peterman. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs vaincu de la même manière et ne l'avait pas tué lui non plus. Ce jour-là aussi Camryn s'était battue, dépassée par ses émotions, se sentant insultée. Elle passa une main sur son visage. Elle reprenait le contrôle toujours au dernier moment. Mais si elle ne peut garder son sang-froid, alors elle ne pourra pas survivre longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un auparavant. Cependant, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver si elle désire entrer dans la Marine.

\- Bon, je vais m'en occuper. Attends-moi un peu, ok? Dit la bleue à son amie.

Isis s'assit en tailleurs et observa la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. Camryn s'accroupit près de l'homme, toujours mort de peur. Elle posa sa main sur la garde du sabre, tout en surplombant l'homme, avec un regard froid.

\- On va pas y passer toute la journée. Tu vas me dire où se trouvent nos affaires si tu veux pas que je décale cette lame de quelques centimètres vers toi.

\- T-tu crois vraiment me faire peur? Dit l'homme, tremblant.

\- Précisément.

\- Peuh!

La jeune fille soupira et fit signe à Isis de s'approcher. La concernée s'exécuta. Elle se tint debout aux côtés de Camryn, posant son regard intéressé sur le garde. Quand il la vit, il écarquilla les yeux et commença à trembler. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front.

\- M-mais... Tu ne serais pas cette diablesse d'Alabasta! Celle qui pratique le... Le...

Pour toute réponse, Isis éclata de rire. Camryn plissa les yeux, attentive. La femme dorée s'accroupit et attrapa le col du Marine. Une lueur folle luisait dans ses yeux de prédateurs, et elle sourit de toutes ses dents, envoyant un petit reflet dans l'œil du garde. La bleue vit alors ce qu'était cette faible lueur qu'elle avait aperçue dans la prison. C'était une dent en or. Isis avait sûrement perdue une dent durant un incident et l'avait remplacée par une fausse, comblant l'espace. Mais cela ne nuisait pas à son charisme et son allure. Cela ne restait qu'un petit détail. L'homme était à présent pétrifié d'horreur.

\- Hinhin... Ecoute, monsieur le garde, je te laisse imaginer ce que sont devenus tes collègues... Si tu ne réponds pas à la demoiselle, je crois que je vais entamer mon dessert ici-même..., ronronna-t-elle d'une voix grave, remplie de railleries.

\- O-ok, je vous dit tout! Vos affaires sont dans la salle de fouille, allez au bout du couloir puis tournez à gauche, ensuite c'est tout droit! Par pitié ne me tuez pas!

\- Isis, j'ai encore quelque chose à lui demander, dit calmement Camryn.

Elle s'approcha du garde.

\- Où se trouve le tunnel de la montagne?

L'homme déglutit et fronça les sourcils. Il lança un regard mauvais vers la jeune fille, attitude qui fut vite dissuadée par un sourire sadique de la part de sa criminelle de camarade.

\- Si vous partez depuis la salle de fouille, il faudra revenir sur vos pas puis atteindre la sortie de secours. Il y a des panneaux normalement qui l'indiquent.

\- Le tunnel est une sortie de secours? Pourquoi est-t-il surveillé alors?

\- Pour empêcher les gens de pénétrer dans la plan... Dans la base! s'écria le garde.

Camryn plissa les yeux. Cet homme confirmait ses doutes, décidément. La sirène avait finit de retentir. Des bruits d'explosion et de cris retentissaient dans la direction qu'elles devaient emprunter. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Isis, je ne sais pas si tu as quelques chose à voir avec cette émeute, mais on va s'en servir pour se casser d'ici en vitesse, ok?

La concernée sifflotait tranquillement. Une lueur de malice passa dans son regard. Elle trouvait Camryn plutôt futée pour faire le rapprochement. Elle s'étira et fit craquer ses jointures.

\- Allez, camarade! On y va!

Elle s'élança, Camryn à ses côtés, dans les méandres du couloir.

* * *

Quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde, les habitants d'une île estivale étaient tranquillement en train de vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Certains se promenaient dans l'allée de la ville, d'autres profitaient du beau temps pour aller à la plage. Mais aujourd'hui, la plupart des gens ne se rendaient pas au bar. La cause? Un équipage de pirates s'y trouvait. Et personne n'osait y aller, connaissant la renommée dudit équipage. Pourtant, on pouvait entendre des rires chaleureux et de la musique sortir de l'établissement. Bien que certains habitants étaient curieux ou avaient envie de se joindre à la fête, ils finissaient pas abandonner, intimidés dès qu'ils avaient connaissance de l'identité des pirates. Le tenancier du bar avait d'ailleurs du mal à satisfaire ses clients, déjà un peu éméchés. Certes, cette île était sous leur protection, mais ils étaient carrément en train de vider la réserve de saké, nom d'Zeus! Cela ne plaisait pas trop au pauvre homme, qui urgeait ses serveurs de faire le service plus vite. Si cela continuait, il serait obligé de demander les réserves de l'île voisine. Il en prendrait un coup dans sa fierté de barman!

\- ... Et c'est ainsi que je termine mon 16ème veeeerre... Commença à chanter un homme.

Il but le contenu de son verre sous les cris d'encouragement de ses amis. Après avoir fait un cul sec, il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, empestant sûrement d'alcool.

\- ... De rhuuuuuuum, ouaiiiiiiiiiis!

Tous les autres commencèrent à rigoler et à l'applaudir. L'homme les saluaient de manière théâtrale.

La barman le regardait faire, blasé. Même s'il était bourré, il n'était pas n'importe qui. Cet homme était plutôt grand, il portait une grande cape noire, entourant sa chemise blanche, ainsi qu'un pantalon court laissant apparaître le bas de ses jambes. Il avait une chevelure de feu, un teint basané. Un de ses yeux noirs rieurs était traversé par une étrange cicatrice, qui était composée de trois griffures. Il avait une barbe naissante sur son menton. On dit que cet homme était un pirate terrifiant, il possédait des pouvoirs incommensurables. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'effet produit qu'il avait devant lui...

Un de ses matelots arriva avec un journal dans la main. Il le montra à son capitaine. Il était sobre, ce qui était plutôt étrange venant de la part de cet équipage.

\- Capitaine! Regarde ça, c'est l'édition du jour!

\- Hum?

Il attrapa le journal et y jeta un œil. Puis il soupira.

\- Ils parlent encore de l'exécution d'Ace... Je sens qu'ils cherchent à provoquer quelqu'un, dit-il avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Ça fait la une des journaux depuis quelques jours. Cette histoire commence à être un peu trop médiatisée à mon goût, dit tranquillement un grand homme aux cheveux grisonnants, fumant une cigarette, sobre également.

\- Heiin? Ma parole, tu serais inquiet, Ben? Sourit son capitaine.

\- Elle va faire des étincelles cette exécution, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

L'autre ne dit rien et feuilleta le journal. On y voyait plusieurs avis de recherche. Il les regardait tranquillement en sirotant de temps en temps un verre de rhum de sa main valide. Soudain il recracha tout le contenu sur le matelot.

\- Hey! Capitaine! Ça va pas? S'écria-t-il.

\- Si, si, excuse-moi, mais... PWAHAHAHA!

Il était tombé dans un fou rire interminable. Ben le regardait faire un peu blasé, sans dire un mot. Le capitaine tapait sur la table avec son poing. Le journal était posé sur la table à la page des avis de recherche à côté de son verre de rhum.

\- Shanks, tout va bien? Finit par lui demander Ben.

Le concerné essuya ses larmes de rire et toussota pour se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Puisque je vous dit que tout va bien, lui sourit-il.

Ben s'approcha pour regarder le journal. Il pointa les avis de recherche.

\- C'est ça qui vous fait rire?

\- Ouais, mais... C'est juste que la tronche de cette fille me fait bien rire.

Son second détailla l'avis. Il y avait une jeune fille, couverte de terre, se trouvant sûrement dans le feu de l'action, en train de regarder un point se trouvant en face d'elle. La photo a été prise la montrant de 3/4, ce qu'il fait qu'elle ne regardait pas l'objectif au moment où cela a été réalisé. Elle avait les sourcils froncés vers le haut, les yeux écarquillés, les dents serrées. Ses cheveux bleu foncés encadraient son visage.

" Tôshizo C.

9,000,000 B

Dead or Alive"

Ben soupira.

\- C'est qui cette petite frappe? Vous la connaissez?

Son capitaine était perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la petite protégée de Rayleigh finirait pirate. Ah, la petite teigne! Ça faisait vraiment un bail. En tout cas, elle ne fera peut à qui que ce soit avec ce genre d'avis de recherche! Il avait tout de même envie de boire à sa santé. Justement, c'était un très bon prétexte pour prolonger la fête! Ce fut dommage qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était à côté de la plaque en fêtant cet evènement.

\- A ta santé, Camryn! Cria-t-il en levant son 17ème verre.

* * *

\- Dis, t'étais sérieuse à propos du garde? Lui demanda suspicieusement la bleue.

\- Bien sur que non. En vérité, je ne suis pas une cannibale.

La mâchoire de Camryn fit bonjour au sol. Pas une cannibale? Comment?...

\- Je vois que cela te surprend! Tu as du croire à ces sale rumeurs sur ma personne, on dirait, sourit malicieusement Isis.

Camryn se sentit légèrement coupable.

\- Enfin bref, je crois que les gens doivent me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre pour me surnommer ainsi. Sois sans crainte, les soldats dont je me suis occupée sont tous assommés... Bon d'accord, je les ai bien amochés à vrai dire, je ne sais pas s'ils pourront se relever.

\- Qu'importe, ce ne sont que des enflures, dit Camryn, agacée.

\- Hey, ce ne sont pas des manières de parler de la Marine, pour une fille de soldat!

\- Qui as dit qu'ils étaient de la Marine? Répondit-elle, concentrée par sa course.

Isis arqua un sourcil, surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout, comme être envoyée à Impel Down, passer les pires moments de sa vie là-bas, et peut-être même condamnée à la peine capitale... Mais pas à ça. Pas à ce que ces soldats ne fussent pas de la Marine alors qu'elle le croyait depuis le début. Un sourire nerveux prit place sur son visage.

\- Bordel, ils ont osé se moquer de moi ces petits c...

\- Nous y voilà, la coupa Camryn.

Elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Une porte se dressait devant elle. Camryn tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée. Forcément, tout les gardes se trouvaient à l'endroit de l'attaque. Elle trouvait cela étrange qu'il n'y ai personne pour superviser l'endroit. Avant même qu'elle ne cherche des réponses à sa question, la porte fut enfoncée par Isis d'un bon coup de pied bien placé. Camryn prit un air blasé en voyant Isis entrer tranquillement.

Cette fille était une vraie furie.

Dans la salle, il y avait des bureaux laissés à l'abandon. La lumière ne marchait pas, si bien que la pièce était plongée dans une certaine obscurité. Il était tout de même possible de distinguer les meubles. Il y avait plusieurs étagères où reposaient divers objets. Camryn s'avança prudemment. Il fallait récupérer les objets en vitesse. Les soldats n'allaient pas tarder à tenter de les capturer de nouveau. Leur entretien avec cet imbécile de garde leur avait fait perdre du temps. Isis poussa un petit cri de joie. Elle se précipita vers une étagère et attrapa un long objet, plus grand qu'elle. Elle le serra contre elle et sautillait partout, heureuse. Elle devait beaucoup y tenir, à son arme, pensa la bleue. Quant à ses affaires, elle trouva son fusil ainsi que son sac de toile. Quant à sa cape, elle était accrochée à un porte-manteau. Puis elle eu une idée. Il y avait peut-être des objets intéressant dans cette pièce. Elle commença à fouiller les étagères et les meubles. Elle sourit en trouvant des balles de différentes capacités. Cela lui pourrait être utile. Sous la demande d'Isis, Camryn s'apprêta à repartir après avoir enfilée sa cape.

\- Hey ,attendez!

La jeune fille s'arrêta net. Avait-elle bien entendu? Isis ne semblait pas avoir réagit, elle l'attendait toujours. La bleue se retourna. Cela venait du fond de la salle. Elle s'approcha en demandant à sa collègue d'attendre.

\- Oui, toi! C'est ça, viens ici deux secondes! Continue dans cette direction!

Camryn prit soudain peur et recula.

\- Non, n'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal! Approche... Encore... Tu peux me voir!

La bleue écarquilla les yeux. La voix venait du fond de la pièce. Ors tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était une table et rien d'autre.

\- Vous êtes un fantôme ou quoi? murmura-t-elle, effrayée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries! Je te demande juste de me tirer de ce trou, je vais y rester sinon! Viens... Approche... Voilà! Stop, arrêtes-toi! Tu me vois?

La jeune fille était juste devant la table. Il y avait juste un tas de paperasses en désordre. Parmi ce foutoir elle pu distinguer un escargotphone avec les couleurs de la Marine, mais sinon il n'y avait rien d'autre. Elle soupira et secoua sa tête.

\- Hey! Je suis juste devant toi, crétine!

Elle sursauta et tomba à la renverse. Non... Elle venait de rêver... Isis, qui était à l'entrée de la salle lui demandait son problème. Camryn était éberluée, elle commençait à respirer fébrilement. Elle n'avait jamais vu cela.

\- Eh bien? Sors-moi de là, gamine, le temps presse!

Cette chose qui parlait de son plein gré, c'était justement... Cet escargophone.

* * *

**Plutôt cheloue cette fin, hein? **

**Allez, à la semaine prochaine les petits! Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis sur les nouveaux OC comme Isis, ça m'aide beaucoup pour la suite! **

**( Ps: Je t'aime LittleSigh! Ouais je sais, trop au hasard ce message x) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiyuh les petits! **

**J'suis un peu en retard... Nan? Bah, c'est pas grave... Nan? ^^' **

**Pour vous faire plaisir, ce chapitre est lui aussi assez long ( je crois ...) et je vais publier le prochain assez vite puisqu'il est déjà prêt ! **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est très gentil de votre part, et merci de toujours me suivre! **

**Spécial merci à LittleSigh qui a corrigé ce chapitre! Kiss, petit Sigh! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Face à la Justice**

Hey. C'était pas prévu, ça.

\- Ryn, tu fais c'que tu veux, moi je sauve ma peau!

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça!

\- RYN!

Elle sursauta. Les échos des explosions et des hurlements revinrent. Elle entendit plus distinctement la voix profonde d'Isis, sa camarade de cellule. Pendant un instant, il semblait qu'il n'existait plus qu'elle et l'étrange bestiole devant elle. Un simple den den mushi, portant les couleurs de la Marine. Oui, mais pas si simple que ça. Ce truc pouvait voir où elle se trouvait, et il a parlé. Rien d'étonnant, quelqu'un était peut-être à l'autre bout du fil. Cependant, il... Il avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose de différent des autres escargotphones que la jeune fille a pu rencontrer jusqu'alors. Elle l'attrapa sans cérémonie et l'enfourna dans sa cape. Isis avait raison, il était temps de partir au plus vite, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle arma son fidèle fusil et s'élança à la suite d'Isis pour s'enfuir une bonne fois pour toute de cet endroit maudit.

Les deux jeunes filles suivirent les indications du garde et se dirigèrent vers le tunnel. Elles entendirent des pas précipités derrière elles. L'alerte de leur escapade venait d'être donnée, les soldats les poursuivaient.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant l'entrée, des gardes les attendaient déjà, un sourire carnassier sur leurs visages et leurs armes en joue. Instinctivement, Isis se retourna derrière elle et vit que leur poursuivants les avaient déjà retrouvées. Elles étaient maintenant encerclées.

La jeune femme claqua sa langue, agacée.

\- Isis, où sont tes hommes?

\- Le plan consistait à se replier dès que j'arrivais. Ils ne doivent pas être tués sous aucun prétexte.

\- D'accord, mais là, on va avoir du mal sans renforts!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ryn. Si je leur ai demandé de me laisser, c'est aussi pour éviter qu'ils se blessent, dit-elle amusée.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant dos à dos, leurs armes en garde. Camryn pu d'ailleurs remarquer celle d'Isis. C'était une longue lance, plus grande qu'elle, à double tranchant. Ses lames recourbées et fines donnaient une certaine élégance à l'objet mortel.

Les deux camps se faisaient face, menaçants.L'atmosphère tendue. Un homme du côté des soldats s'avança, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme.

\- Vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre, mais la partie s'arrête ici. Rendez-vous gentiment, et on fermera les yeux sur votre tentative de fuite. Impel Down n'en saura rien.

\- Vous êtes un Marine? Demanda Camryn, lui lançant un regard froid.

\- Tes jambes tremblent, fillette, répondit-il en souriant sadiquement.

La concernée regarda ses jambes flageolantes d'un air blasé. Elle se maudit mille fois.

\- Je ne doute pas de vos capacités, après tout vous avez foutu une sacré raclée aux autres. Mais contrairement à eux, nous ne sommes pas des incapables, dit le garde en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, l'interrompit Camryn.

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Le garde fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que nous sommes des Marines, quelle question idiote! S'emporta-t-il.

\- Vous mentez très mal, affirma simplement Camryn.

Un second silence s'abattit dans l' endroit. Une veine battait maintenant dangereusement sur la tempe du garde.

\- Non, nous sommes des Marines, et tu vas revenir dans ta cel...

\- Ferme-la, enfoiré! T'as cru qu'elle allait tomber dans ton piège grossier? T'as pas encore capté qu'elle est loin d'être une abrutie finie comme toi et qu'elle a un minimum de connaissances sur la Marine pour savoir tout ça? Si tu crois que t'es tiré d'affaire, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Hurla une voix bourrue.

Camryn écarquilla les yeux. Sa mâchoire rejoint le sol, grande ouverte. Isis ouvrit des yeux ronds également. Elle regarda la foule de soldat d'un air surpris. Quant au soldat qui les menaçait, il était en état de choc total. Ils avaient bien entendu. Une voix sortie de nulle part, masculine qui plus est, venait de lui dire de bien méchantes choses. Ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

\- BANDE D'ABRUTIS! QUI A DIT CA? QUE JE LE BUTE SUR PLACE! Vociféra-t-il, rouge de colère.

Isis commença à ricaner. Camryn risqua un regard vers sa poche. C'était là qu'était rangé le den den mushi qu'elle avait trouvé dans la salle de fouille. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez.

'' C'est pas vrai...'' pensa-t-elle.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça. Apparemment on a affaire à une sale petite fouineuse. Je pense même qu'il est trop tard pour te faire changer d'avis, commença le garde.

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes des imposteurs? Demanda Isis, méfiante.

\- On a plus rien à se cacher. Après tout vous êtes des criminelles toutes les deux.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça? Demanda Camryn.

\- Ça, je peux pas te le dire, sourit le garde en chargeant son pistolet.

\- Bon, on dirait qu'il veut qu'on lui démonte sa sale face de rat pour le faire parler, dit joyeusement Isis en faisant craquer son cou.

\- Euh, Isis... Vu la différence numérique, je crois qu'on va avoir un tout petit problème... Dit Camryn, légèrement réticente par rapport à l'enthousiasme de sa camarade.

\- Fallait y penser avant, gamine! Dit le garde, un air de folie sur le visage.

A ces mots, ils s'élancèrent tous sur les deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

\- Un verre de whisky siou'plait, demanda une voix bourrue.

\- Tout de suite monsieur! Répondit une voix douce.

La serveuse s'empressa de servir l'homme.

\- Ha, c'est toi. Comment vas-tu, je ne te vois pas souvent dans ce bar! S'exclama une autre voix masculine.

\- Hey, ça fait un bail, l'ami! C'est plutôt un endroit tranquille par ici, depuis que cette folle d'Alabasta s'est faite incarcérée, répondit l'autre.

\- Fallait que ça arrive un jour. Notre Marine a fait fort pour une fois, c'est pas souvent.

\- J'te l'fait pas dire!

Des rires gras fusèrent. La serveuse esquissa un sourire tout en préparant un cocktail derrière le comptoir.

\- Et t'as vu ce qu'il se passe ?

\- L'exécution d'Ace, tout ça?

\- Il parait que c'est la folie à Marineford. Ma cousine qui y habite est en train de tout quitter. Ça va être le carnage!

\- Paix à ces pauvres gens, j'espère qu'ils trouveront des refuges.

La serveuse qui avait légèrement dressé l'oreille à l'entente de la Marine continua tranquillement à ajouter divers alcools dans le verre qu'elle préparait.

\- Hey, les gars! Y'a la Marine! Hurla une voix d'enfant.

A ces mots, un brouhaha retentit. Il avait suffit à couvrir un léger bruit de vaisselle brisée. La serveuse avait les yeux écarquillés. Du liquide rouge se mêlait au rhum et aux éclats de verre. Ses poings étaient fermés.

\- Comment ça la Marine? Pas de quoi faire un drame, gamin!

\- Non, mais... C'est la flotte d'un amiral!

La jeune fille tremblait légèrement. Elle attrapa un torchon et épongea les dégâts, tentant de paraître indifférente.

\- Un Amiral? Qu'est-ce qu'un Amiral vient foutre sur not' île? Reprit la voix bourrue.

\- J'sais pas, m'sieur! La vigie sur la colline a vu des navires de guerre en approche! Il a dit que c'était pt'être un Amiral!

\- Raconte pas de conneries, si ça s'trouve c'est un plus petit poisson, genre un vice-amiral ou un colonel.

\- Vous allez pas batailler, bande d'abrutis!

\- Ferme-la, toi!

Tandis que les clients discutaient sur le grade du Marine, la jeune serveuse s'éclipsa du bar, prétendant un mal de ventre. Elle sortit par la porte de service. Deux hommes semblaient l'attendre.

\- Patronne! Vous avez entendu? Y'a la Marine!

\- M'appelez pas comme ça ici, bande d'abrutis, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Un des individus s'excusa. La serveuse claqua la langue et fit face à la montagne.

\- Il va falloir prévenir les autres, dit-elle songeuse.

\- On va se faire la malle?

Elle entortilla une de ses mèches blondes autour de son long doigt fin et esquissa un fin sourire.

\- Préparez les explosifs. Faites-moi sauter tout ça, la montagne se chargera de nous faire gagner du temps.

\- Mais, maîtresse... Comment on fait pour les autres à l'intérieur?

Elle lui lança un regard malveillant. Puis elle lui donna un formidable coup de pied dans la mâchoire qui le fit valser.

\- Réfléchis, idiot. Tu crois qu'on aura le temps pour faire sortir tout le monde? Ils nous serviront d'appât, et on sera débarrassé de tout le monde à la fois. Tu veux mourir avec eux peut-être?

L'homme secoua sa tête en tremblant devant cette démone aux airs d'ange. Puis il s'empressa avec son partenaire de se diriger vers la montagne.

La jeune femme porta sa main blessée par les bouts de verre à sa bouche, et lécha légèrement les tâches de sang restantes sur ses doigts.

\- Les imbéciles, murmura-t-elle. Courez droit vers votre tombeau.

\- Akane? Tu vas bien? On a besoin de toi! Dit un serveur, arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas très bien... Pardon, mais... Je...

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu travailles très bien. Rentre chez toi te reposer!

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre gentillesse, dit-elle en passant sa main derrière la tête, souriante.

Quand son collègue partit, son sourire s'évanouit. Elle regarda une dernière fois la montagne, puis s'avança vers celle-ci.

\- Maudits pirates, dit-elle, les yeux plissés.

* * *

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Elle su juste qu'elle devait sauver sa peau.

Les soldats en face s'élancèrent vers elle pendant que ceux de derrière s'occupaient d'Isis. Ils devaient être une vingtaine. Elles n'étaient que deux. Camryn comprit qu'elle ne s'en sortira probablement pas cette fois-ci. Mais s'il fallait mourir, autant le faire avec dignité. Elle se mit en joue et tira sur tous ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher de trop près. Elle prenait soin de les toucher aux jambes ou aux épaules, pour qu'ils soient ralentis. Elle ne voulait pas les tuer, les balles utilisées étaient anesthésiantes. Quant à Isis, elle n'hésitait pas à leur donner de violents coups. Elle faisait usage de sa lance avec élégance, blessant assez gravement ses ennemis. Cependant, Camryn voyait sa réserve de balles s'épuiser. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup à la base, et elle devra bientôt utiliser de vraies balles si elle voulait survivre, même si cela signifiait tuer ces hommes.

Soudain, son arme cessa de tirer. Il n'y avait plus de balles. Elle tenta de recharger quand le soldat qui les avait menacées se mit en joue et lui tira dessus. Camryn écarquilla les yeux. Elle vit l'homme appuyer sur la détente, sous les cris d'Isis.

\- RYN!

Cette situation lui était familière. La fois où quelqu'un lui avait sauvé la vie. A Sabaody. Et exactement comme ce jour-là, ses membres étaient paralysés. Mais elle devait bouger, elle le devait. Une voix intérieure lui hurlait de se baisser. Elle pu même voir la trajectoire de la balle arriver vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, indignée.

'' Tuée par un marine, quelle ironie...''

Elle ferma les yeux. Un cri retentit. Elle reprit ses esprits. L'homme qui avait tiré était en état de choc. La bataille s'était stoppée momentanément. Il ne restait qu'une poignée de soldats, beaucoup gisaient déjà au sol. Tous regardaient derrière Camryn quand elle vit le silence qui s'était abattu dans ce couloir. Celui qui avait tiré tomba sur ses fesses, terrorisé.

\- A-alors... C'est ça ton... Murmura-t-il, apeuré.

Camryn se retourna. Elle vit avec horreur un soldat touché au visage. Il gémit, puis s'écroula à terre, mort. La jeune fille était dégoûtée. Mais elle vit derrière cet homme Isis, sa lance en garde pointée vers le tireur. La bleue ne comprit pas tout de suite. La balle lui était destinée, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle avait vu la pose du tireur, la balle devait la toucher à exactement cet endroit du visage. Elle semblait avoir été détournée pour toucher quelqu'un d'autre.

Isis sourit. Son arme toujours pointée vers le soldat tireur, elle caressa lentement le manche de sa lance. Elle murmura quelque chose. Camryn sentit un courant d'air. Le soldat commença à tenter de s'enfuir. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Isis gardait sa position, ses pieds fermement ancrés au sol. La bleue réfléchissait. Le tireur semblait savoir de quoi Isis était capable. La rumeur de ses pratiques cannibales étaient peut-être fausses, mais ce n'était pas ses coups de pieds redoutables qui lui valaient sa prime faramineuse. Non, c'était autre chose!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver quoi, cela se déroula devant ses yeux. Elle vit à toute vitesse le soldat projeté vers l'arme avec une extrême violence. Il se la prit en plein cœur. Camryn détourna le regard, effaçant tout de suite de son esprit la tuerie qu'elle venait de voir. Le cadavre du marine glissa le long de la lame pour venir tomber lourdement sur le sol. Isis regarda les autres soldats d'un air assassin.

\- Y'en a d'autres qui veulent la tuer? Demanda-t-elle, très froidement.

Les marines déglutirent. Ils lâchèrent leurs armes en signe de reddition. La jeune femme dorée leur sourit amicalement... Et leur donna un bon coup de pied qui les firent tomber lourdement à terre.

Camryn reprenait son souffle, après avoir assisté à ce carnage.

\- Dis-moi, Isis... Je crois que tu me dois des explications..., dit-elle, secouée.

\- J'te raconterais ça plus tard! Interrogeons ces types d'abord, nan?

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Elle s'avança vers un des marines, et s'accroupit.

\- Vous êtes quoi si vous êtes pas des marines? Demanda Camryn.

\- On... Ouais on est pas des marines. Mais j'préfères crever que d'aller à Impel Down, alors je m'en fous si tu m'tues.

Camryn ne répondit rien. Elle balaya le couloir du regard.

\- Et si on négociait? Si vous nous aidez à sortir d'ici et que vous avouez vos crimes, votre peine ne devrait pas être trop lourde.

Il ricana et cracha du sang par la même occasion.

\- On parle de la Marine, gamine. Pas d'enfants de cœur.

\- Et moi, je ne suis pas une criminelle. Je te l'accorde, ils ont fait des erreurs. Mais les gens ont cessé de croire en une véritable justice. Tant qu'il y aura des personnes qui persévéreront à l'appliquer, la Justice existera toujours. Et moi, je compte bien La faire régner, tu m'entends? La Marine peut pardonner. Il n'y a pas de mal à ce qu'un criminel se repentisse de ses actes et soit accepté par la société en tant qu'homme. Vous n'êtes que des victimes.

L'homme la regardait d'un air sérieux. Toute trace de moquerie avait disparue.

\- Si on te punit, ce n'est que justice par rapport à tes méfaits. C'est tout. Finit-elle.

\- Ca va, j'ai compris...

Il hésita un moment avant de continuer.

\- Vous voyez cette base? Ben, c'est une ancienne base marine. Elle a été abandonnée il y a peu. Mais notre boss a fait en sorte de s'en emparer pour ensuite avoir un contrôle total sur l'île. On s'est servit de la montagne comme barrière. Les habitants n'ont pas remarqué la supercherie. Je ne sais pas comment notre chef a fait, mais les habitants étaient assez intimidés et ne tentaient jamais de passer de l'autre côté de la montagne. Quant à la Marine, elle ne venait jamais.

Camryn plissa les yeux.

\- Ici, les habitants cherchaient à avoir une vie tranquille. Alors on leur faisait croire que nous étions des Marines, et ils n'y voyaient que du feu. Quant aux pirates qui osaient s'aventurer ici, on les tuait, en leur faisant croire qu'on allait les envoyer à Impel Down.

\- D'accord, mais est-ce que vous tentiez quoi que ce soit sur l'île envers ses habitants?

\- Eh bien... On leur soutirait de l'argent tout en leur faisant croire que c'était pour la bonne cause. On contrôlait le port, on recevait plus de nourriture qu'eux... Je vous l'ai dit, notre chef désirait avoir le contrôle total sur l'île. Elle voulait régner ici en quelque sorte. Alors, elle vivait à l'extérieur avec quelques hommes, histoire de manipuler plus facilement les habitants et surtout le maire. Ils sont tous au creux de sa paume maintenant.

\- Et puis y'a des ploucs, comme toi, qui devaient rester dans la planque, c'est ça? Sourit Isis, s'amusant de la situation.

Le soldat soupira.

\- Non, moi, c'est différent. Je suis un marine, _moi_.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est pour ça que je vous dis que je suis un criminel. Ils se sont entièrement emparés de cette base. Ce fut un véritable massacre, et quelques soldats se sont rendus pour se mettre à leurs ordres. J'en fais partie.

Camryn écarquilla les yeux. A ces mots, un tremblement se fit sentir. Elle regarda le plafond qui commençait à s'effondrer.

\- Ryn, cet endroit va pas tenir longtemps! Laisse-le là, on s'fait la malle!

La bleue se releva et commençait à s'éloigner quand elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna. Il y avait plusieurs hommes étendus, encore vivants. Si jamais le soldat disait vrai, peut-être qu'eux aussi étaient des marines. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Elle n'était pas une criminelle. Alors la justice voulait qu'elle sauve ces hommes, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir à cause des désirs d'une personne.

Ils devaient vivre.

Camryn revint sur ses pas. Elle prit l'homme par le bras et le releva. Celui-ci la regardait de manière surprise.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ferai régner la justice. Et pour commencer, laissez-moi vous rendre votre liberté, soldats, dit-elle en regardant les autres hommes à terre.

\- RYN! TU VAS Y PASSER! C'est pas le moment de faire la sentimentale, gamine! Lui hurla sa partenaire, déjà loin.

\- Isis ! Sers-toi de ton pouvoir pour ramener les blessés!

La jeune femme hésita. C'était des soldats, elle n'avait aucune raison de les sauver. Mais elle avait une dette envers Camryn. Elle secoua la tête et elle fit tourner son arme dans les airs. Les blessés étaient entraînés vers elle, qui se trouvait près du tunnel. Il y avait cinq hommes plus Camryn qui étaient encore dans le couloir. La jeune fille soutenait toujours le soldat et avançait en trottinant vers la sortie. Les pierres tombaient de plus en plus, le plafond n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler.

\- Ryn! Ne bouge pas!

La jeune fille s'arrêta. Soudain, une force inconnue la poussa vers Isis. Elle tenait fermement le soldat avec elle et ils furent entraînés à leur tour dans le tunnel. Il s'en était fallu de peu, le plafond s'était écroulé juste après. La base disparaissait à présent sous les décombres, ensevelie. Isis était épuisée, allongée sur le sol.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je te rends un service, camarade, dit-elle essoufflée.

\- Je te remercie. Il fallait les sauver.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que ce sont des marines.

\- Ce sont des faux, idiote.

\- Non. Ils ont été manipulés par quelqu'un de plus fort qu'eux. D'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis, cet éboulement est plutôt bizarre, je me trompe?

Le soldat blessé la regardait attentivement. Il était assis contre la paroi du tunnel.

\- Non, tu as raison jeune fille. Le chef a installé un réseau d'explosifs en cas d'urgence, si jamais ils étaient découverts. Elle doit être en train de prendre la fuite à présent. Je nous conseille de partir vite d'ici, je ne sais pas s'ils ont installé d'autres bombes.

\- Parfait. Vous pouvez marcher? Demanda Camryn.

\- Oui.

\- Vous autres, transportez ceux qui sont invalides. On doit vite partir d'ici! Est-ce que le tunnel est long?

\- Je pense qu'on doit arriver dehors en cinq minutes si on court.

\- Bon, très bien. Allons-y!

Ils partirent donc de l'endroit avec hâte.

* * *

\- Vous avez vu? La montagne a rétréci!

\- Comment est-ce possible?

Les habitants alertés se trouvaient devant la sortie du tunnel. Le bois état dégagé à ce niveau, si bien qu'il n'y avait pas de problème pour s'y rendre. Tout le monde avait entendu la détonation. Dans la foule se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds longs. Elle regardait son travail. Normalement il n'y aura aucun survivant. Et la marine arrivait à grand pas. Les hommes qu'elle avait envoyé allumer les explosifs devaient être mort eux aussi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lever le camp et repenser à une autre stratégie. Profiter des autres encore une fois, comme elle l'a toujours fait.

Pendant ce temps, le port était pris d'assaut par un navire de guerre. Les soldats alignés impeccablement attendaient les ordres. Un homme gigantesque patientait sur le pont, accompagné de deux autres individus plus petits que lui. C'était un vieil homme qui pourtant paraissait bien conservé. Il portait un chapeau étrange de chien et mangeait pour faire passer le temps. Il était vêtu d'un costume blanc sous une grande cape frappée du mot '' Justice''. Ses deux acolytes ne semblaient pas étonnés devant ce comportement peu commun. Ils décidèrent de descendre dès qu'ils accostèrent.

\- Donnez l'ordre aux hommes de se déployer sur toute l'île. Il faut qu'on retrouve ceux qui ont lancé l'appel d'urgence! Dit le géant d'une voix autoritaire.

\- A vos ordres, vice-amiral! Répondit un de ses acolytes.

\- D'après le département de radio, le signal venait de derrière la montagne, lui dit le second sous-fifre.

Ils étaient à présent en route vers la montagne, d'un pas rapide.

Les habitants les regardaient passer d'un air un peu surpris. Blossom était une île très tranquille, la présence d'un vice-amiral les étonnaient. Quand on sait qu'en plus une guerre se préparait à Marineford et allait éclater dans une semaine, leur venue semblait très bizarre. Cela coïncidait avec cette explosion qui avait fait écho dans toutes l'île et qui avait immédiatement alertée les habitants. D'ailleurs, les marines de Blossom n'avait rien à se reprocher ils faisaient un travail parfaitement dans les règles. Seulement voilà, ce vice-amiral n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette base marine, jusqu'à ce que le service d'information ai reçu un appel de détresse venant d'ici. A ce qu'il parait, plusieurs soldats seraient retenus prisonniers depuis longtemps dans une ancienne base. Les coordonnées ont été relevées. Blossom ne se trouve qu'à quelques kilomètres du courant Tarai qui mène à Marineford. Et puis, le vice-amiral en question en avait assez de rester dans le quartier général, son supérieur était plutôt insupportable ces derniers temps.

Non loin de là, Akane se trouvait toujours parmi la foule. La marine venait d'arriver, il serait imprudent de partir tout de suite. Non, elle voulait s'assurer que tout le monde soit mort avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ou alors que les témoins soient assez amochés pour ne pas pouvoir parler. Les habitants murmuraient des paroles qui sonnaient bien à ses oreilles:

\- Un coup comme ça, c'est à ne laisser plus aucun survivant.

\- Ça venait de derrière la montagne! La base a explosé?

\- On ne peut pas passer avec cette neige, ce serait trop dangereux... Le seul moyen était ce tunnel, mais il doit être bouché par les éboulements!

\- Merde, qui va nous protéger?

Elle croisa ses bras en dessous de sa poitrine généreuse et plissa les yeux. Personne ne devait ressortir de cet endroit. Normalement, le réseau de bombes devrait atteindre ce tunnel dans environs trente secondes.

\- A ce qu'il parait, il y avait Isis Bastet à l'intérieur, non?

\- Bon débarras! Mais c'est déplorable qu'elle ai entraîné les marines avec elle en enfer!

\- Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a prévu le coup!

Akane sourit. Tout se déroulait mieux que prévu. Elle n'allait pas avoir besoin de leur implanter cette idée dans leur tête. Isis, voilà un parfait bouc émissaire, pensa-t-elle. La jeune serveuse commença à s'éloigner tranquillement. Les marines arrivaient, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres. Autant jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout.

\- Ah, les mar...Commença-t-elle d'un voix soulagée.

\- REGARDEZ!

A ces mots la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et se retourna. Là-bas, il y avait des gens qui sortaient du tunnel! Elle murmura un juron. Elle priait pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps d'être complètement hors de la zone d'explosion. Ils avançaient avec peine, ils n'étaient que six ou sept personnes, mais cela faisait assez de témoins.

\- DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS! Hurlait une jeune fille qu'elle reconnu bien.

C'était la voyageuse!

Akane se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Soudain, une deuxième explosion retentit.

Les habitants reculèrent sur le coup, de la fumée noire sortit de la caverne. Les personnes qui se trouvaient à la sortie furent projetées en avant et tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. La marine quant à elle était pleinement présente. La petite foule s'écarta laissant passer le vice-amiral avec son étrange chapeau, suivit de ses soldats.

\- Aaah! C'est.. C'est Bastet! Hurla un villageois.

Des cris de panique et de colère fusèrent. Tous se placèrent derrière les marines, pour leur laisser l'honneur de s'en occuper.

Akane pâlit quand elle vit qui était le vice-amiral. Ce vieil homme était très connu dans la marine, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils l'envoient ici. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils soient morts ou inconscients. Elle en profiterait pour s'enfuir. Le faire maintenant serait imprudent, l'île était entièrement occupée.

\- Ils sont morts? Dit quelqu'un.

\- C'est quoi ces marines? Pourquoi sont-ils en compagnie de criminelles?

\- Cette gamine aux cheveux bleu... C'est la complice des supernovas!

\- Quoi? Cette fillette?

Le vice-amiral s'avança vers les corps blessés des concernés. Un de ses acolytes avec des cheveux roses, portant un étrange bandana s'approcha.

\- Au nom de la Marine, vous êtes arrêtés pour usurpations d'identité, abus de confiance des habitants de Blossom, séquestration de soldats et pression psychologique envers eux. Vous êtes aussi coupables de vos crimes antérieurs.

Une des personnes bougea. C'était une jeune fille. Elle se releva. Ses cheveux bleu longs et légèrement ondulés étaient détachés. Ils lui tombaient en cascade sur son dos et masquaient son visage. Elle tenait à peine sur ses bras. Elle releva son visage vers l'homme lui lançant un regard froid. Son fusil était toujours accroché autour d'elle. La femme se releva avec peine, ses membres tremblants et couverts de crasse. Son visage était griffé de partout, elle gardait des traces de suie sur ses joues. Une baguette de nacre entre ses dents, la blessée prit son fusil.

A la vue de ce geste, les marines réagirent. Le vice-amiral n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Camryn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La jeune fille avait devant elle la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir. Mais elle continua ce qu'elle avait commencé de faire. C'était de la folie, mais elle se devait de l'exécuter. Pour le bien de ces soldats qui ont vécu l'enfer avec cette femme. Quand Camryn avait appris qui était le boss, elle n'en revenait pas. Une décision radicale s'imposa. Elle avait déjà tout préparé, sa balle était à l'intérieur de son fusil. Tout était en place.

\- Veuillez lâcher cette ar...

Trop tard. Le coup était parti.

Les personnes présentes écarquillèrent les yeux, à commencer par le soldat rose. Il entendit un gémissement derrière lui.

Là-bas, derrière eux, une jeune femme blonde était étendue par-terre, se tenant l'épaule. Un légère tâche de sang traversait le tissu de son vêtement de serveuse. Elle lança une regard haineux à Camryn. Les marines pointèrent immédiatement leur fusil vers la tireuse.

\- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est qu'une bille, dit-elle, d'une voix enrouée, enlevant sa baguette d'entre ses dents.

Le soldat rose était choqué. Comment avait-elle pu lui tirer dessus alors que plusieurs fusils et sabres étaient pointés vers elle. De plus, la distance était étonnante, et elle comportait plusieurs obstacles qu'étaient les marines. La balle s'était comme faufilée entre les soldats. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son supérieur ne réagissait pas.

\- LES GARS! Cria quelqu'un.

Tous se retournèrent vers un des blessés. Il regardait les marines d'un air déterminé.

\- C'est moi! Cette fille ma sauvé, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!

Il se releva tant bien que mal. L'homme pleurait à chaude larmes, qu'il tentait vainement de retenir. Il serra ses pieds et porta sa main vers son front, en un salut militaire.

C'est à ce moment-là que le vice-amiral éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Les soldats le regardèrent d'un air incompréhensif.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire! Je me suis faite tirer dessus! Hurla Akane.

Les habitants la regardaient, semblant comprendre soudain ce qu'il se passait.

\- Aidez-moi, enfin! Ce sont eux les coupables! Continua-t-elle.

\- Non, dit platement Camryn. Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir, Akane.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. La bleue laissa tomber son arme par terre, tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite. Elle s'avança vers le grand vice-amiral. La jeune fille leva les bras en l'air, un air un peu impressionné par la taille de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Je me rend, vice-amiral Garp. Mais je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis pas une criminelle.

* * *

**A très bientôt les petits! En espérant que cette fiction vous plaise toujours ( et qu'elle ne parte pas en vrille avec le temps x)**

**On approche d'ailleurs bientôt de la fin de cet arc, donc voili voilou... **

**Merci de lire! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Yow! **

**Me revoilàààà ! Voici la suite ! ( et c'est la fin des vacances T-T) **

**Bienvenue aux nouvelles personnes qui suivent cette fiction, ça fait plaisir! Et bien sûr, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est toujours cool de votre part ;) **

**D'ailleurs on a dépassé les 3000 vues... C'est cool...Nan? o.o**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé par Sigh, pardonnez-moi s'il y a des fautes, mais je voulais pas être trop en retard! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^ ( J'ai essayé d'appliquer tout ce que tu m'as appris, Sigh!) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Face à l'horizon**

La jeune femme étendue sur le sol s'était redressée, la main sur l'épaule droite. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle panique. Elle était résolue à jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout, mais elle ne se fera jamais arrêter par ces personnes... Surtout si ce sont des pirates. Quelle honte ce serait. Mais déjà ses espoirs commençaient à être réduits. Malheureusement, des témoins importants avaient survécu à son attentat qui devait effacer toute trace de son crime. Ors ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Les gars! C'est moi... Je suis soldat de première classe dans l'unité du vice-amiral Momonga!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses qui lui faisait face le regarda d'une manière étrange.

\- Que fais-tu ici, alors?

\- Vous souvenez-vous de l'unité de marines qui a disparue il y a peu? Eh bien... Nous devions explorer cet endroit. Mais cette bande de criminels nous ont pris en embuscade, et ils ont massacré tous ceux qui osaient s'opposer à eux! Je.. Je...!

Il fondit en larmes, tombant à genoux sur le sol. Les soldats menaçaient toujours la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus de leur fusils. Elle arborait un visage serein, même si ses efforts pour garder son sang-froid étaient visibles. Sa peur était compréhensible, après tout ces hommes pouvaient lui tirer dessus d'un simple ordre, et celui qui la surplombait n'était autre que le vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp, le héros. Le marine rose observait attentivement l'évadée. Après avoir tiré sur la jeune serveuse, sachant très bien qu'elle était sur le point de se faire arrêter, la bleue avait laissé tomber son arme au sol. Son visage exprimait une certaine peur, certes, mais aussi de la détermination. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'exprimait aucun regret sur ce qu'elle avait accompli, et qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Outre le fait que son tir était remarquable, la tireuse avait pris soin de ne pas mettre une vraie balle, pour ne pas blesser grièvement la serveuse. Ces détails n'échappèrent peut-être pas au vice-amiral, qui la regardait à présent, ses yeux voilés par son étrange chapeau en forme de tête de chien.

\- Vice-amiral Garp, dit soudain le rose. Je ne connait pas les membres de l'unité de Momonga, mais je ne vois pas comment cet homme peut être au courant de sa disparition s'il est un criminel.

Akane gémissait, sa main sur son épaule, comme si elle voulait contredire le soldat. Quant à Camryn...

Elle était morte de peur. Et elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

La jeune fille analysa rapidement la situation. Il y a quelques temps, des marines sont venus faire une mission sur cette île, dans cette base abandonnée. Seulement, ils sont tombés dans une embuscade tendue par Akane. La moitié de cette unité a été massacrée, les autres sont devenus ses larbins. Elle pouvait donc contrôler Blossom en gagnant la confiance des villageois et en abuser. La neige présente sur la montagne était là pour dissuader les habitants d'y jeter un coup d'œil, Camryn avait d'ailleurs pu constater que cette neige était artificielle. Les habitants trouvaient cela joli, de la neige sur une île printanière offrait un beau contraste qui paraissait issu des merveilles de la nature. Le temps capricieux de Grand Line était une excuse parfaite pour déguiser cette présence étrange. Le seul moyen d'accéder à ce petit mont mont était un tunnel qui le traversait. Akane a sûrement déclenché cette explosion pour tuer tous les témoins à l'approche de la Marine, mais sept personnes ont survécu. Parmi eux se trouvait un survivant marine de l'unité disparue. Camryn ignorait cependant ce que comptait faire la '' boss'' d'elle et d'Isis. Les envoyer à Impel Down? Certainement pas, cela requiert des contacts avec la Marine. Les tuer? Probablement. La jeune fille savait juste que la coupable de cette machination était la jeune serveuse du bar, Akane, celle qui lui avait donné un toit et de quoi manger. Celle aussi qui par ailleurs l'a piégée Elle jeta un œil au soldat traumatisé qui pleurait toujours. Il lui avait révélé l'identité de son tortionnaire durant leur course dans le tunnel. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Ce genre de criminel la convainquait de devenir une marine. Ceci dit, elle ne pouvait nier l'ingéniosité de cette diablesse, acceptant même de se faire passer pour une serveuse pour arriver à ses fins.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Ou plutôt, à notre vice-amiral qui regardait Camryn, celle-ci ressemblant à un vulgaire insecte comparé au mastodonte qui se trouvait devant elle. Il ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux, et elle regrettait presque de lui avoir adressé la parole de manière si insolente. Ses bras étaient toujours levés vers le ciel, ceux-ci lui faisant légèrement mal à force. Mais elle ne flancha pas. Il faut dire que ce comportement était uniquement le fruit d'une impulsion, due à l'adrénaline peut-être. Le vice-amiral sourit à pleines dents devant l'air sérieux de Camryn. Son visage était crasseux, quelques égratignures écorchaient sa peau. Elle semblait à bout de force.

\- Tu es bien insolente, Camryn Tôshizo, dit-il d'une voix grave.

A ces mots, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Tôshizo... Cela lui disait quelque chose. Oui, elle se souvenait, c'était son véritable nom. Pendant ce temps, Isis s'était relevée, s'appuyant sur son étrange lance. Aussi menacée par les fusils, même si elle s'y attendait, elle regarda Camryn d'un air mauvais.

\- Hey, c'est quoi ce foutoir, Ryn... Ou plutôt Camryn. Tu mens à celle qui te sauve la vie, maintenant? T'as qu'à me livrer tant que t'y es..., commença-t-elle, s'avançant vers Camryn d'un air menaçant.

\- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle! Dit le soldat rose.

\- Fermez-la! Votre connasse de serveuse, j'me suis faite berner aussi! J'ai participé à ce putain de sauvetage improvisé, j'ai même sauvé cette petite bourge qui n'est autre que la fille de Tôshizo... Et vous allez m'envoyer en taule? C'est pas très juste, dites-donc, fit-elle, avec un ton provocateur.

\- Je ne vais pas te trahir, Isis. Je comptais plutôt livrer Akane, c'est elle la véritable criminelle dans l'histoire. Quant à mon mensonge, tu m'en vois désolée. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me tues... Si jamais tu avais eu des différents avec mon père dans ta carrière de hors-la-loi.

\- Jeune fille...

Camryn se tourna vers Garp. Il croisa ses bras et souriait toujours.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais complice des supernovas. Est-ce vrai?

\- Non, c'est une méprise.

-T'es recherchée par la Marine, tu le sais ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu as été reçue dans la section de renseignements de la Marine, filiale du Gouvernement Mondial. L'amiral Aokiji a donné son approbation, tu le sais ça?

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Camryn était bouche bée. Ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Hey! Ça je le savais pas, vice-amiral Garp le héros!

\- Ah, fallait pas le dire? Désolé..., dit le géant, la main derrière la tête. Et pourquoi tu m'appelles par ce nom?

\- Eh bien... Vous êtes quelqu'un d'incroyable dans la Marine, c'est un honneur de vous voir!

\- Non mais je rêve! S'écria le second lieutenant du vice-amiral, un jeune homme blond portant d'étrange lunettes noires. Vice-amiral, si je puis me permettre, nous devons éclaircir la situation!

\- Ne m'interromps pas! Beulga le marine en donnant un fabuleux coup de poing sur son subordonné.

Camryn le vit faire, éberluée. Garp venait juste de... Elle doutait sur la survie du blond après un coup comme celui-ci.

\- Ceci dit, il a plutôt raison, dit Garp en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Le blond se releva ,secouant se tête comme si de rien était. La bleue les regardait à la fois blasée et effrayée. Son père lui avait parlé de Garp le héros et de ses exploits. Elle ne l'imaginait pas comme ça.

\- Bon, jeune fille. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de tirer sur une civile, dit Garp, étirant un sourire malicieux.

\- Je vous la livre, le soldat Marine qui est avec moi pourra témoigner contre elle, ainsi que ces autres hommes. Mais ils sont blessés!

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, gamine.

Pendant que les deux parlementaient, Akane réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait un échappatoire, où c'était la prison pour elle. Son bateau l'attendait normalement au port, elle avait prévu sa fuite. Mais pas question de se rendre maintenant alors qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas attirer l'attention de la Marine! Tant pis si elle deviendrait recherchée, elle aura sa liberté. Cependant c'était plutôt risqué de se frotter à Garp le héros. Tout lui échappait. Et cela à cause d'un sale gamine sortie de nulle part, désirant rentrer dans la Marine. Akane s'était déplacée vers les habitants qui tentaient de voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle avisa une petit fille. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage harmonieux, tandis qu'elle sortait de sa jupe un couteau. Une otage fera l'affaire.

\- Rien ne me dit que cette femme soit coupable, fit Garp, en baillant.

\- Mais vous avez un TE-MOIN! C'est pas compliqué, s'impatientait Camryn.

La jeune serveuse blonde savourait à l'avance sa victoire.

'' Gamine! Droit devant!'' Chuchota une voix bourrue.

Camryn sentit sa poche remuer, et entendit ce faible murmure. Elle vit sa prisonnière glisser délicatement vers une enfant qui assistait comme les adultes à sa discussion avec Garp. Camryn la distinguait parfaitement, un trou s'était formé dans la foule au moment où elle avait tiré sur Akane antérieurement. Elle attrapa son fusil.

Akane s'arrêta dans son geste. Elle sentit un coup puissant lui traverser le ventre. Son souffle en fut coupé momentanément. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Puis ils se fermèrent doucement et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

La bleue resta figée, son fusil dans les mains. Elle n'avait rien vu arriver. Non, ce n'était pas elle qui venait de neutraliser Akane, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Garp se releva tranquillement et fit craquer son cou. Il se retourna avec toute sa grandeur vers Camryn, son éternel sourire malicieux collé au visage. Tous le regardaient, la mâchoire au sol. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rapide. Il avait dégagé une force qui lui était familière. Elle repensa alors à Sabaody. C'était dans un certain grove, durant une certaine vente aux enchères, où un certain homme avait fait usage de cette énergie. Tout cela lui semblait loin, mais elle s'en souvenait. Oui, elle se rappelait toujours de Rayleigh et de son haki. Et il n'était pas étonnant que Garp sache l'utiliser. Le principal, c'était qu'Akane soit maintenant hors d'état de nuire.

\- Je crois que ça met fin à notre conversation, jeune fille, dit Garp d'un ton railleur.

\- Vous... Vous me... Commença la tireuse.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'avec cette tentative, cette femme est arrêtée, rit-il, tenant un couteau du bout de ses doigt.

Camryn était stupéfaite. Puis un sourire pris place sur son visage et elle s'inclina le plus profondément qu'elle pu.

\- Je vous remercie, vice-amiral!

\- Ceci dit, tu n'es pas tirée d'affaire. Nous devons mener une enquête sur tout ces événements, dit plus sérieusement le lieutenant rose.

\- Je suis prête à m'y soumettre., affirma Camryn.

Les habitants furent priés de retourner chez eux, laissant uniquement la marine et les rescapés devant l'éboulement causé par l'explosion. Camryn soupira de soulagement. Elle allait enfin rentrer. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres. Les souvenirs fusèrent, les visages de Shakky et Rayleigh se formèrent dans son esprit. Qu'il était loin, le temps de Sabaody. Oui, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis, même si cela ne faisait que trois jours que cet incident était survenu. Camryn avait cependant l'impression de se trouver sur cette île depuis des mois. Mais tout cela prenait fin! Elle allait retrouver ses proches. Son père devait être inquiet...

Son père!

\- Vice-Amiral! S'écria-t-elle.

Le géant lui lança un air interrogatif.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes malgré elle.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que le contre-amiral Tôshizo est vivant? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, tentant de paraître le plus calme possible.

Le vieil homme prit un air sérieux. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées devant les efforts apparents de la bleue pour se contenir. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et éclata de rire devant l'air surpris de la petite.

\- Il va bien, gamine. Il va bien.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. C'en fut trop. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage stupéfait. Les soldats ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Le lieutenant rose esquissa un petit sourire et jeta un regard entendu à son coéquipier. Le temps que le cerveau de Camryn reçoive l'information, son cœur avait déjà tout assimilé. Un sourire se forma sur son visage. Puis ce sourire s'élargit. Elle ricana. Ricanement qui fut transformé en un rire. Le rire se fit un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il deviennent franc, chaleureux, éclatant.

Camryn était plus qu'heureuse.

La voilà qui rigolait à en mourir, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Cette joie intense s'était même transmise aux soldats aux alentours dont leur expression si dure et neutre s'adoucissait. Quant à Garp, il paraissait amusé par cette réaction. Quand Camryn reprit ses esprits, elle nettoya d'un revers de main son visage barbouillé de larmes.

\- Excusez-moi... C'était un peu soudain, dit-elle entre deux rires.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'aurais réagis pareil. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je crois que vous allez devoir venir avec nous. N'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en se penchant vers ses lieutenants.

\- Oui, euh... Précisément! En tant que membre officielle de l'unité de renseignements, vous devez absolument rejoindre le Quartier Général de Marineford. On vous expliquera là-bas votre rôle, dit le blond précipitamment.

\- Je vois, murmura la jeune fille.

Oui, décidément, les bonnes nouvelles s'enchaînaient. Elle avait réussi ce fichu examen. Toutes ces années de souffrance arrivaient à leur terme, mais cela n'était peut-être que le commencement d'une autre époque de sa vie. Elle allait avoir un vrai travail. Les choses sérieuse débutaient à présent. Cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle soit rapatriée vers Marineford. Elle allait probablement participer à la guerre, enfin s'il y en avait une. En tant que membre de l'unité de renseignements, son rôle dans cette bataille ne sera pas bien grand. Elle devait tout de même y participer. La bleue secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Un seule problème à la fois. Pour l'instant, il était temps de rejoindre Marineford.

\- Le quartier général se trouve à quelques heures d'ici, nous y serons rapidement, fit Garp.

\- Je vous suis, vice-amiral, répondit la jeune fille, sortie de ses pensées.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps. Lieutenant Hermep, appelez une unité pour fouiller la zone, ne lâchez pas de vue la prisonnière. Sergent-chef Kobby, vous accompagnerez Tôshizo jusqu'au bateau, ne la perdez pas de vue non plus, énonça Garp. Emmenez les blessés également avec vous.

Les deux bras-droits lui firent un salut militaire, puis s'exécutèrent. Camryn vit le lieutenant aux cheveux roses s'avancer vers elle avec des menottes. Ellen'en fut pas étonnée, connaissant les procédures des Marines. Elle tendit ses poignets sous l'air surpris du lieutenant. Celui-ci lui demanda d'avancer, avec quelques soldats. Mais Camryn sentait qu'elle oubliait quelque chose. Elle se retourna vers Isis, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son air sérieux n'ayant pas quitté son visage.

\- Isis! S'écria la jeune fille.

La concernée leva son regard de félin vers elle.

\- Merci, dit simplement la bleue.

Isis ne répondit rien. A vrai dire, elle s'attendait à ce que cette fille ne lui accorde aucun regard après cette escapade. Cependant, elle venait d'appliquer quelque chose d'essentiel en la remerciant. Une juste reconnaissance. De la justice... Même étant une criminelle, elle lui avait sauvé la vie... La remercier n'était que justice... Non? Elle éclata de rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi! Fais ce que tu as à faire. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, nous serons donc ennemies, Ryn! Lui dit-elle, un sourire éclatant sur sa figure.

Camryn sourit à l'entente de ce nom. Après lui avoir adressé un signe de tête, elle se retourna totalement, encadrée par les marines qui se dirigeaient vers le port.

Garp était resté avec Isis. Il prit un air sérieux.

\- Bon, je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais ici, mais t'as mal choisis ton moment pour te ramener ici.

Le sourire chaleureux de la dorée se transforma en un rictus sadique. Une aura maléfique semblait l'envelopper. Elle ricana.

\- Hey, ça vous regarde pas. Nous sommes vos alliés normalement, pas vrai?

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé à l'intérieur. Ton pouvoir du fruit de l'aspiration est plutôt utile à la Marine ceci dit. Enfin, plutôt utile à _lui_.

\- Aaaah, vous le saviez, donc... J'imagine que vous savez aussi comment je l'ai eu, non?

\- Bien sûr, tu nous prends pour qui? Enfin, tu as aidé cette petite Tôshizo à s'en sortir pour ton propre compte, pas vrai?

\- Elle ne m'a pas trop ralentie. Et puis c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu me libérer, ce n'est qu'une question de dette.

\- Très bien, mais...

Le géant fit un pas en avant. Isis plissa les yeux, son sourire insolent quittant son visage mat. Garp releva son visage. On pouvait y lire une expression de fureur. Des veines sur son front étaient visibles. Il esquissa un sourire nerveux.

\- On a l'habitude d'écraser les petits insectes en premier. La prochaine fois que je te croise, alliée ou pas, je me ferais une joie de t'envoyer dans l'enfer d'Impel Down, dit-il d'une voix menaçante, vibrante. Je ne pense pas qu'il y fera attention.

Isis fronça les sourcils. Elle paraissait légèrement agacée. Une goutte de sueur perla le long de son front. Garp sourit devant la peur de la dorée. Isis tourna les talons. Cet homme l'impressionnait beaucoup trop, et elle tenait trop à la vie pour se frotter à lui dans un combat improvisé.

La jeune femme marcha le long de la montagne. Elle réfléchissait intensément. Tout le monde allait se diriger vers Marineford pour la guerre. Une bataille qui risquerait, dit-on, de détruire le monde. Elle soupira.

\- Hey, mais c'est elle!

\- Chef! CHEF!

Des voix familières l'interpellèrent. Elle aperçut au loin des hommes portant un uniforme lui faire signe. Isis s'approcha en silence. Les hommes l'accueillirent. Ils portaient tous d'étranges habits, qui se résumait à un haut à manches longues vert foncé et des pantalons bouffants beiges tachetés. Certains portaient des armes avec eux, bien visibles.

\- Bien, on s'casse. On a plus rien à faire ici.

\- Mais.. Chef? Pourquoi?

\- Y'a Garp dans la place, abruti. Si vous tenez à vos vies, il vaut mieux partir d'ici au plus vite. Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Envoyez des hommes préparer le navire, on s'est fait repérer.

\- Chef, un appel pour vous!

La jeune femme s'assit sur une caisse. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de campement, d'énormes caisses étant disposées dans une sorte de petite grotte dans la roche. Ils étaient abrités des regards. Les hommes semblaient ranger leurs affaires dans des boîtes, étant prêt à quitter les lieux. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils se mirent à disposer sur le sol des lanternes, histoire d'éclairer l'endroit. On posa sur les épaules d'Isis un manteau, l'air devenant froid.

La jeune femme attrapa le combiné, le reste de l'appareil tenu pas un de ses hommes de main.

\- Oui, j'écoute.

\- Ah, te voilà enfin. J'ai failli attendre, dit une voix masculine, railleuse et profonde.

Cette voix lui glaçait toujours le sang à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Et vu les mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle allait annoncer, ça allait barder pour elle.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé? A ce qu'il parait tu t'es faite attraper par la Marine.

\- Non, ce n'est pas exactement cela. Il y avait du grabuge sur cette île.

\- Vraiment?

\- Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. La Marine nous a bien fait comprendre de partir d'ici sous peine de se faire capturer. Elle va camper ici pendant un petit bout de temps.

\- Tu me caches des choses maintenant?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse. En soi, elle ne lui cachait rien, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de tout raconter dans les détails.

\- Je vous dirais tout dans mon rapport. Si l'on reste, il est probable que vous ne nous revoyez plus.

Un rire moqueur s'échappa du combiné. La dorée fronça les sourcils. En général, quand la situation l'amusait, ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Depuis quand tu as peur de la Marine, Bastet? Tu sais très bien ce que j'en fais des loques comme toi..., reprit la voix grave, riant légèrement.

\- Garp est dans la place.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Elle ne pu voir le den den mushi perdre son assurance. Puis, après ce court instant, elle pu entendre de nouveau la voix moqueuse de son supérieur.

\- Je vois, il en est donc ainsi... Reviens à la maison, je demanderais une autorisation pour passer Red Line Tu as de la chance, beaucoup de chance, Bastet. Souviens-toi que je ne suis pas aussi clément que ce bon vieux Crocodile...

La jeune femme déglutit. Elle avait entendu parler de châtiments... Mais elle n'en avait jamais fait vraiment attention.

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu échoues à une mission. Il faut bien un début à tout, tu n'es pas d'accord?

Et il éclata de rire.

\- Quand je parle de chance, Bastet, sache que je suis trop occupé pour m'intéresser à toi. Une guerre se prépare, et je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Rentre avec tes hommes à la maison et attends la prochaine mission, c'est tout... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop compliqué?

\- Il va vraiment participer à Marineford? Murmura la criminelle, stupéfaite.

S'il était de la partie, alors la Marine sera nettement avantagée, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

\- A vos ordres, jeune maître, répondit-elle avec assurance, de sa voix grave.

\- Katcha, fit le den den mushi.

Isis en profita pour pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement. C'était sûr, elle regretterai presque d'être sous le commandement de Crocodile. Cet homme-là était impossible à comprendre, il était insondable. On aurait dit qu'il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur ce qui allait se produire. Mais elle avait besoin d'un chef. Un vrai leader. Depuis toute petite elle n'avait rien à perdre, puisqu'elle ne possédait rien. La femme dorée sourit. Heureusement qu'elle avait mangé ce fruit du démon. Ou elle n'aurait pas survécu à l'heure qu'il est.

C'était bien pour cela qu'il la gardait en vie.

\- Chef, ça ne va pas ? Demanda l'un des subordonné.

\- Allez, bande d'idiots, on rentre au bercail sans tarder! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter son homme de main.

Elle se leva puis s'étira. Le soleil était à peine visible, et le ciel se teintait d'une jolie couleur orangée. Isis repensa aux paroles de Garp.

''Hin... Si l'on se revoit, je serais bien plus forte qu'aujourd'hui... Et je ferais en sorte qu'il s'occupe de toi, Garp'' pensa-t-elle, souriant légèrement.

La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard vers le den den mushi. Il était excentrique avec ses lunettes de soleil violettes et surtout ses plumes roses. Celles-ci qui inspiraient une certaine crainte à la criminelle. Là-bas, à Marineford, son boss allait participer à la bataille.

Et partout où passait Doflamingo, il y avait peu d'espoir de survivre.

* * *

Camryn observait les vagues s'écraser paisiblement contre la coque du bateau de guerre. Voilà quelques temps qu'ils avaient appareillé. L'île s'éloignait doucement et n'était plus qu'un petit point perdu dans l'horizon. Les cheveux bleus de la jeune fille prirent des reflets oranges dû au crépuscule. Elle soupira. Tout se terminait enfin, ce sentiment d'être perdue, seule, sans repères. Mais elle avait beaucoup appris. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle se retrouvait loin de chez elle, à affronter des dangers pour survivre. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté à ce fruit nommé '' aventure''. Elle dû le reconnaître, il n'était pas si mauvais que cela. Maintenant tout rentrait dans l'ordre, elle allait retrouver son père passé pour mort. Quant à ses amis Graig et Kurai, elle espérait seulement qu'ils ne se soient pas fait arrêter. Ils étaient débrouillard. Cependant, la Mangrove qui était tombée...Celui qui l'avait abattue n'avait pas fait semblant. Dieu savait quelle puissance possédaient les Amiraux de la Marine. La jeune fille mit ses mains sur sa tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Elle ne voulait plus penser à cette scène. Elle voulait oublier.

Soudain, elle sentit une ombre la surplomber. La bleue aperçu le vice-amiral en personne à côté d'elle. Il était vraiment plus grand qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Camryn baissa la tête et continue à observer l'horizon, les joues légèrement roses.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, gamine.

La concernée le regarda d'un air surpris. Il souriait à pleines dents.

\- Oui, la même tignasse! Mais j'ai l'impression que vous avez des caractères différents.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison, dit-elle, encore plus rouge qu'avant.

\- Je le connais un peu. J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui quand il était tout jeune.

La jeune fille sourit. Cela devait être depuis des lustres, alors. Son père approchait de la cinquantaine.

\- Puis je me souviens de lui, i peu près vingt ans. Il revenait de chez lui pour travailler comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois il était tout heureux, déclara le vieil homme en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs du quartier général, et je le voyais sautiller partout. Une vrai puce! Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était dans cet état, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi joyeux.

\- Pourquoi? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Camryn.

\- Parce que tu venais de naître, gamine, sourit Garp à pleines dents.

La jeune fille regardait Garp d'un air vague. Son père... Il n'avait jamais été très présent au sein de la famille, même quand sa mère décéda. Mais, il pensait tant à elles quand il était éloigné. Les fois où il leur affirmait qu'il les aimait, qu'il les manquait, et surtout.. Qu'il les protégerait quoi qu'il advienne.

\- Dix-neuf, dit la jeune fille.

\- Pardon?

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans, vice-amiral, lui sourit-elle.

\- Ah, j'étais pas loin, rit-il, la main derrière la tête.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un instant, le vent balayant doucement les mèches sombres de Camryn et la cape du vieil homme.

\- Vice-amiral... J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez le grand-père de Luffy... Dit Camryn soudainement.

\- Hein? Qui a dit ça? S'écria-t-il, alors qu'il se curait le nez.

Camryn le regarda d'un air blasé. Il en avait rien à faire de ce qu'elle disait ou quoi? Elle se retint de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

'' Lui-même en vérité'' pensa la jeune fille.

\- Quoi? T'as rencontré ce crétin? Gronda le vice-amiral de sa grosse voix.

Oups. Elle avait pensé tout haut.

\- Heuu... C'est par pur hasard! Répliqua-t-elle vivement, tentant de calmer le gradé.

Celui-ci soupira.

\- En fait ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui me l'a dit. Mais je l'ai rencontré, oui.

\- Ah oui?

\- Il est plutôt amusant. Mais je sais qu'il est un redoutable pirate, finit Camryn, son regard perdu dans les vagues.

Garp regarda dans la même direction, puis laissa la bleue seule, hurlant des ordres aux marines.

Quant à Camryn, elle resta seule à contempler le paysage. Cela devait être dur pour Garp, en tant que grand-père, de voir un membre de sa famille se retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière. La jeune fille n'imagina même pas la réaction de son père s'il lui arrivait la même chose. Non, jamais. Elle ne deviendra jamais une criminelle. Une pirate. Elle travaillait dans la Marine à présent.

Elle servait la Justice.

* * *

**Eeeet voilà, c'est la fin de cet arc... Je crois que le prochain chapitre sera une petite transition^^ **

**J'ai d'ailleurs une p'tite question! J'ai vu dans certains commentaires que Camryn serait bien en pirate... Je vous le demande donc : vous la voyez Marine ou pirate? ( la question du siècle x) **

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, cela m'aide beaucoup pour écrire l'histoire. Vos interrogations quant à la suite me permettent d'envisager de nouvelles possibilités par rapport à l'intrigue initiale... Je sais, c'est pas très clair, mais en gros ça m'aide beaucoup! **

**Je sais pas si ça va rassurer certaines personnes, mais à partir d'ici, il y aura moins d'OC, enfin à part Camryn. Pour votre plus grand bonheur, les personnages originaux seront beaucoup plus présents!**

**A bientôt^^ **

**Merci de lire ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Yow!**

**J'suis en retard! **

**Alors on va faire comme si ce n'étais pas le cas et on va continuer, ok? ^^ **

**Bref, d'abord merci d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant au sondage du chapitre précédent. N'hésitez pas a laisser votre réponse si c'est pas encore fait, ou alors de simples impressions. **

**Merci aux personnes qui suivent ou qui ont ajouté cette fic en favoris récemment! **

**Les TPE sont enfin terminés ( bordel de merde), donc je me sens maintenant libre comme l'air! WOUHOU! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapitre Spécial: La belle et le capitaine**

La neige tombe lentement. Le soleil apparaît par moments entre les nuages, éclairant les toits de maison avec douceur. Voici mon village natal. J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit. ll est calme, nous sommes protégés des criminels. Le climat ici est un peu dur à tenir, mais j'y suis habituée. Après tout, je vis ici depuis ma naissance. Et j'ai bientôt vingt-cinq ans. Oui, assez longtemps, dites donc! Le temps passe si vite. Un flocon tombe avec lenteur sur ma joue droite. Il me fait légèrement frissonner. La pause est terminée. On me rappelle à la taverne. Je m'étire un peu avant de rentrer.

\- Allez les enfants, du nerf! Il paraît qu'une troupe de marines a accosté. Il faut les revigorer un peu! Fait une voix forte.

\- Oui, patronne! Répondent en cœur les employés.

\- Faisons de notre mieux!

On l'appelle la '' patronne'', tout simplement. Elle m'a proposé ce travail il y a un an, que j'ai accepté de bon cœur. Je n'ai pas de grandes ambitions concernant ma vie, vous savez. Tout ce que je désire, c'est d'avoir une vie tranquille. Mais parfois, je me surprends à rêver de voyages fabuleux à travers le monde. D'aventures. Ce sont deux choses très différentes, pourtant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que je voulais faire. Mais il est vrai que partir d'ici serait tentant. Alors je me suis promise de rassembler assez d'argent pour cela. Oui, juste une fois. Ce serait tellement formidable! Cependant ma routine n'est pas si désagréable, quand j'y pense...

Le tintement de la cloche d'entrée résonne dans le bar. Je sors de ma rêverie et passe derrière le comptoir pour être prête à servir les prochains clients.

\- Bonjour!

Les voilà. La marine ne venait pas souvent sur cette île. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Vous savez, les temps sont un peu tendus. Dans quelques semaines va avoir lieu l'exécution du seigneur des pirates, Gol D Roger. C'est plutôt incroyable! Mes collègues ont sauté de joie quand ils ont su la nouvelles. Tous les habitants du village avaient l'air soulagés. Personnellement... Je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me correspond, je veux dire, je ne nie pas le fait que je suis contente que la Marine l'aie enfin attrapé... Seulement ce qui me dérange légèrement est cette exaltation quant à sa mort. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça, la mort, même si cela concernait la pire des crapules. La Marine possède le droit de vie et de mort sur une personne. Plus j'y pense, plus ça me fait froid dans le dos. Et cette fois-ci, le climat de North Blue n'y est pour rien.

Pour en revenir aux clients, ce sont bien évidemment des soldats de la Marine. Ils ont l'air plus ou moins fatigués. Peut-être qu'ils viennent d'accoster? Dans ce cas, ils repartiront peut-être dans trois ou quatre jours le temps de se ravitailler! Personne ne doit arriver en retard à une exécution, après tout...

Mes collègues sont en train de les accueillir avec animation tandis que je m'affaire derrière le comptoir, prête à prendre les commandes. Bientôt, avec la venue d'autres clients réguliers, le bar fut bondé. Quelques marines se sont assis au comptoir et discutent avec les villageois. L'ambiance est relativement bonne, ce que j'apprécie beaucoup dans mon travail. Je vois passer différentes personnes, je connais leurs histoires, leurs tourments. Ils sont plus que des clients. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres alors que je remplis une énième choppe de bière.

\- Voilà votre boisson, monsieur, fais-je en la tendant au soldat devant moi.

Il me remercie en détournant légèrement le regard. Ses compagnons pouffent de rire. Je leur souris, ne comprenant pas trop la raison de leur joie soudaine, puis retourne au travail.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Ses amis lui donnèrent un coup de coude sur son épaule et lui jetèrent des sourires entendus. Le soldat leur lança un regard froid avant d'entamer sa troisième choppe de bière.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que la serveuse fait de l'effet au capitaine , rit l'un des officier, sa tête reposant sur sa main, accoudé à la table.

\- Fermez-là, vous, leur répondit ledit capitaine, buvant avidement l'alcool.

\- Attention à tes paroles, n'oublie pas que je vais bientôt monter en grade!

\- Je m'en contre-fous, affirma l'autre, ayant fini de boire.

\- Quelle descente, dis donc! T'es pas un bleu, toi au moins, Tôshizo! Rigola son autre compagnon.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire en donnant des claques sur le dos du capitaine Tôshizo. Celui-ci soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez devant la bêtise de ses deux amis. En plus ils s'obstinaient à l'appeler par son nom.

Mais il fallait se l'avouer. Cette jeune femme n'était pas déplaisante à regarder. En vérité, ce fut son regard qui lui fit perdre ses moyens. De beaux yeux verts clairs qui semblaient dégager une sorte de pureté. Un regard qui pourrait purifier la plus corrompue des vermines. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés aux pointes et tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Elle arborait tout de même un adorable chignon entouré de perles. Il se surpris à se perdre dans sa contemplation. Il secoua sa tête et retira sa casquette de marine. Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux d'un bleu nuit. Se trouver une femme ne lui fera qu'apporter des complications. La vie familiale serait une responsabilité de plus dans sa vie de marine assidu, il ne voulait pas s'encombrer. Il voulait devenir quelqu'un de fort pour être respecté et appliquer la justice. A cette époque-là, ce capitaine âgé alors de vingt-cinq ans possédait déjà de grandes ambitions.

\- Arara! Résonna une voix dans le bar.

Les soldats se retournèrent et saluèrent presque tous en même temps l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand! Il touche pratiquement le plafond... Enfin bref, ce doit être quelqu'un d'important puisque tout le monde s'empresse de le saluer avec formalité. J'imagine que c'est le chef de toute cette unité. Il s'avance vers le bar où sont assis les soldats marines. Il me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais je me prépare à le servir. Il s'assoit lourdement sur un tabouret libre, à côté de l'homme soldat aux cheveux bleu nuit.

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Puis-je vous servir quelque chose? Demande-je.

Il me fixe pendant un moment. J'en profite pour le détailler. Il porte des lunettes rondes noires, ses cheveux noirs sont hirsutes et sa peau est légèrement basanée. Il a une carrure plutôt imposante, même assis. Il porte une sorte de chapeau qu'il enlève ainsi que ses lunettes noires.

\- Dis-donc, t'es plutôt bien gaulée, ma belle! Tu veux pas qu'on se fasse une sortie ce soir? Fait-il, le plus sérieux du monde.

Serveurs, soldats et clients présents restent bouche bée devant cette déclaration, tandis que la Patronne commençait déjà à retrousser ses manches en attrapant une poêle à frire. Quant à l'officier bleu, il se pince l'arrête du nez en se contentant de soupirer.

Moi... Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je pense que je n'ai même pas percuté ce que venait de dire cet homme. Je me mets donc à rire légèrement.

\- Dites-donc, est-ce que vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites? Dis-je, amusée.

\- Bien sûr, quelle questi...

Un bruit sourd retentit. Comme je m'y attendais, le client vient de se prendre une poêle à frire dans la tête...

\- ON NE DRAGUE PAS MES SERVEUSES, C'EST CLAIR? Beugle la patronne, prête à en découdre.

Je me met à rire aux éclats devant l'air désolé du pauvre homme qui s'incline en s'excusant devant la patronne. Soudain, mon regard croise celui de l'officier bleu. Il à l'air troublé. Je sais que j'ai l'air idiote quand je m'esclaffe... Mais là j'ai subitement honte de mon comportement un peu infantile! Bah, peu importe, je ne le reverrais jamais. Ses amis se lancent des regards entendus et des clins d'œil en montrant d'un signe de tête leur ami qui a l'air un peu perdu. Vraiment, ils sont étranges.

Je m'accoude au comptoir après avoir servit le géant.

\- Dites-moi qui vous êtes? Je ne vous ai jamais vus dans le coin...

\- Ca se voit tant que ça qu'on est pas d'ici?

\- Tout le monde connaît les règles de la patronne, lui souris-je.

Il frotte sa tête en souvenir du coup qu'il venait de prendre.

\- Je suis le vice-amiral Aokiji. Nous ne faisons que passer, ne vous en faites pas.

Je me fige. Un vice-amiral? Ça alors! Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Et dire que la patronne l'a frappé comme s'il était un vaurien! Il n'a même pas réagit. Peut-être qu'il avait la flemme, vu sa dégaine. Il semble posé, décontracte. Pourtant c'est un officier de la Marine, un haut-gradé.

\- Et eux, ce sont mes hommes de main. Lui en particulier. Voici le capitaine Tôshizo, ajoute-t-il en pointant du doigt le marine bleu.

Celui-ci s'étouffe avec sa quatrième choppe de bière. Ses amis gloussent en faisant un signe du pouce au vice-amiral. Je ne fais pas attention à ces drôles d'énergumène et donne un sopalin au capitaine.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien? Lui demande-je.

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas! Répond-t-il précipitamment, en prenant le mouchoir pour s'essuyer le visage.

Je lui souris. Il me regarde toujours avec cette incrédulité. Maintenant c'est sûr, il n'est vraiment pas commun...

\- Vous en êtes sûr? Fais-je, incertaine.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle la serveuse, il est juste troublé par votre charme! S'exclame un des lieutenant du vice-amiral.

Je sens mes joues en feu tandis que le capitaine lance un regard assassin à son ami. Aokiji bâille. Le capitaine aperçoit soudain une ombre le surplomber. Il pâlit quand il voit la patronne le regarder sévèrement tout en caressant sa poêle. Le capitaine se retourne subitement et regarde ailleurs, rougissant tandis que le vice-amiral pose une main compatissante sur son épaule. Je pouffe.

Les jours se succèdent ensuite. La neige tombe de moins en moins, le soleil est plus présent. J'avais revu ces officiers. Mes collègues de travail n'arrêtent pas de me faire des petits sous-entendus sur le capitaine Tôshizo. Je les réprimandait, malgré le fait que je me suis liée d'amitié avec cet homme. Tôshizo m'a raconté des histoires extraordinaires qui me firent rêver d'aventures. J'appréciais les promenades que nous faisions autour de l'île, alors qu'il terminait son dur devoir de marine. Nous nous amusions tellement bien! Pourtant, il était quelqu'un de plutôt réservé et droit, il semblait incarner la justice impartiale de la Marine. Mais il savait se montrer humain. Il tenait son devoir de capitaine très à cœur. Je suis certaine qui deviendra un grand Marine plus tard. Aucun bandit, pirate ou autre hors-la-loi n'est venu semer le trouble sur cette île, sachant très bien qu'un vice-amiral s'y trouvait. Aokiji inspirait une certaine peur envers les pirates, même si je ne le trouvais pas particulièrement effrayant. Il dormait n'importe où et n'importe quand. Un vrai flemmard! Une fois, je l'ai retrouvé sur un trottoir, enseveli de neige, un après-midi. Mais cela ne le semblait pas lui faire quoi que ce soit puisqu'il n'avait même pas gelé. Avec tout cela, l'exécution de Roger approchait à grands pas, les marines se préparaient à partir. Ce soit, nous allions fêter leur départ prévu pour le lendemain. Leur ravitaillement fini, ils mettront le cap sur Logue Town. Cependant, au fil des jours, mon envie de quitter l'île s'était agrandie. Je voulais voyager. Comme Tôshizo. Vivre autre part, différent d'ici. Avant l'ouverture du bar pour la fête, je fais part de mes soucis à la patronne. Elle sourit à l'entente de mes paroles.

\- Gamine... Depuis quand as-tu ce genre de pensées? Me demande-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Depuis que les marines sont... Commence-je. Après une pause je reprends: - Ah non! Vous n'allez pas me dire que..

\- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ma grande! Ce n'est pas plutôt pour rester avec ton beau capitaine que tu veux partir d'ici?

Je sens mes joues virer au rouge.

\- P-pas du tout! Nous sommes seulement amis...

\- Je vois... Ah! La jeunesse est bien compliquée!

\- Ce n'es pas ce que vous croyez! Nie-je.

Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi tout le monde me tourmente avec le capitaine? Il est certes quelqu'un de bien mais... Je... Je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs, le fait de le voir partir me fais sentir un vide. Voyant mon regard mélancolique, la patronne m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Allons. Je vais moi aussi assister à l'exécution de Roger avec quelques habitants. Tu es la bienvenue.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Je la regarde, incrédule, comprenant son stratagème. Puis je pousse un soupir. Elle a sûrement raison. Si je pars pour Logue Town, ce ne sera pas pour l'exécution. Mais pour lui.

La fête bat maintenant son plein. Les marines avaient travaillé dur durant ces derniers jours. Ils allaient bientôt partir. Tôshizo enchaîne les choppes de bières, en restant toujours sobre. Je n'ai jamais vu ça...

_**oooOOOooo**_

Quand il la vit, ce fut encore le même manège. Il perdait complètement ses moyens devant cette femme qu'il n'a connu il y a quelques jours. Il avait appris à la connaître, la voyant souvent. Ils s'étaient promenés dans l'île, sous la neige, avaient partagé de bons moments. Mais il avait peur. Ce bonheur intense qu'il ressentait quand il se trouvait près d'elle ne semblait pas être partagé. Ses amis le poussèrent vers elle. Il se rappela de les tuer quand il en aura fini.

\- Capitaine! Je suis heureuse de vous voir! Fit-elle, rayonnante.

\- Je... Je suis certainement ravi de vous revoir... Moi aussi! Bégaya-t-il.

\- Bonne chance pour votre voyage, continua-t-elle.

\- Merci, mais...

Il s'arrêta. La jeune femme le fixait, un air interrogatif dans ses beaux yeux verts. Il détourna les yeux, sachant très bien qu'il risquerait de se perdre à jamais dans ce regard envoûtant. Il sourit à la serveuse.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir connue. J'espère que nous nous reverrons, conclut-il.

Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses soldats qui s'amusaient, la laissant seule, derrière le comptoir.

Devant moi s'étend l'horizon. De petits flocons tombent sur l'eau limpide de la mer. Un énorme navire de guerre mouillait encore dans la crique. Je suis entourée de mes collègues qui vont dire au revoir aux marines, avec quelques habitants et le maire. Ils ont mis un peu d'animation sur cette île... Je suis restée en retrait. Le soir dernier, j'avais ressenti quelque chose d'inexplicable. Quand il me dit ces paroles, ce fut comme si une douleur s'était enclenchée à la poitrine. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Peut-être parce que j'avais repensé aux paroles de la patronne... Je vois le vice-amiral Aokiji faire un signe de la main au maire qui semble étonné par la mollesse de ce geste. Les officiers soupirent en le voyant bailler et s'étirer. Tout le monde les saluent avec des cris. Je vois le capitaine Tôshizo lancer un regard dans l'assemblée. Un regard mélancolique. Puis il tourne le dos et part définitivement. A mesure que le bâtiment de guerre s'éloignait, je ne peut retenir une petite larme couler sur ma joue rosie par le froid.

\- Gamine, prépare tes valises. On part pour Logue Town, fait une voix féminine derrière moi.

Je souris. La patronne a deviné mes pensées.

* * *

Le ciel était assez sombre. Tout les habitants s'affairaient vers la place centrale, où se dressait un échafaud qui deviendra bientôt célèbre. L'heure de l'événement tant attendu approchait. Tôshizo était chargé de superviser l'exécution avec quelques autres soldats. Il se tenait au garde à vous, portant une cape décorée avec ses subordonnés derrière lui. Les gens affluaient de toute part et bientôt l'endroit fut entièrement rempli. Il se tenait tout près de l'échafaud, en hauteur. La foule était immense, le brouhaha incessant. Tôshizo réussit tout de même à se perdre dans ses pensées. Le visage fin d'une jeune femme aux yeux verts se dessina dans son esprit. Cela l'apaisa de tout ce stress autour de lui. Il se demandait pourquoi les marines étaient aussi nerveux à cause de l'exécution du roi des pirates. Oui, ils l'avaient au creux de leur paume et vont s'en débarrasser, mais il y a tout de même un sentiment d'angoisse planant dans l'air. Ces gens pousseront des cris de joie une fois qu'il sera mort. Pour l'instant, au fond de leur cœur, ils ont peur.

Il était maintenant temps. Un silence s'abattit dans l'assemblée tandis que l'amiral en chef se plaça sur l'échafaud. Au loin, il vit une allée se former par les soldats immobiles.

Et c'est là qu'il fit son entrée.

Serein et digne tel un monarque, il s'avançait, les mains emprisonnées dans de grosses menottes. Le capitaine détourna légèrement les yeux. Il se sentait bien trop inférieur devant cet homme. Ce n'était qu'un simple officier de la Marine face à un des hommes les plus fort du monde. Même s'il était une crapule de la pire espèce, sa force était incroyable. Il est étonnant qu'il ai pu tenir tête au gouvernement pendant si longtemps. Tout se terminait pour lui à présent. En regardant autre part, les yeux sombres de Tôshizo se posèrent sur la foule. Il failli s'étouffer quand il aperçu un visage familier.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Il y a un monde fou. Beaucoup trop. J'entends quelques murmures. Le voilà qui passe près de nous. Quand je le vois, je suis saisie d'un frisson. Il est très imposant. Je croit peut-être sentir une sorte de soulagement quant à sa mort, mais... Cette exécution ne réglera rien. Je le sens. Je n'ai pas le pressentiment que nous serons tranquilles après ça.

Je me fait pousser légèrement.

\- S'il-vous- plait, m'dame! Je peux voir, s'il-vous-plait!

Je me retourne. Un gamin d'un douzaine d'années aux cheveux gris me regarde d'un air un peu confus. Le Roi des pirates est en train de passer. Je lui souris et le place devant moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais laissé un enfant assister à ce genre de scène. Cependant son regard était tellement suppliant... Il ne doit pas être comme les autres. Le voilà qui monte sur l'échafaud. L'amiral en chef énonce ses crimes. Non vraiment, je ne comprends pas le but d'une peine de mort. De quel droit retiraient-ils la vie d'autrui. Je n'aime pas la mort. C'est bien la chose que je supporte le moins. Je jette un œil sur le petit. Il a la bouche entrouverte et paraît fasciné. Je suis sûre qu'il s'en souviendra de cette exécution. Ce n'est pas le genre d'événement à oublier aussi facilement.

J'observe les alentours durant le discours. Et je le vois. Celui pour qui finalement je suis venue. Il m'a vue et a l'air très étonné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas rompre ce contact. Cela me permettra de ne pas assister à l'exécution.

\- Une dernière volonté?

Je lance un regard vers Gol D Roger. Il sourit à pleines dents. Les bourreaux sont sur le point de le tuer. Les armes croisées, levées et sur le point de s'abattre sur son torse, cet homme n'a rien de mieux à faire que de sourire. Je ne veux pas regarder. Je me concentre sur le capitaine qui semble confus. Un homme dans la foule lui hurle de leur laisser l'endroit où a été caché son trésors.

\- Mon trésor?

Tôshizo écarquille les yeux en entendant ces paroles. Il secoue sa tête. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe...

\- Trouvez-le! Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde..

Malgré la petite voix dans ma tête qui me hurle de détourner les yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre le regard de Tôshizo.

Mon cœur rate un battement à la vue de cette tuerie. Je sens ma tête tourner, de légers tremblements agitent mes membres. C'est la mort. Je lance un regard désespéré vers le capitaine mais il fixe toujours le cadavre de celui qui a réussi à dompter ces mers. La foule jubile, elle crie, ses hurlements de joie se sont enclenchés dès qu'il fut tué. Le petit garçon devant moi reste silencieux. Il me remercie et s'en va, ainsi que les personnes présentes sur ordre de la marine. Je quitte les lieux, à la fois soulagée mais dégoûtée. Ce maudit pirate vient de lancer une malédiction sur le monde entier.

Je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Tôshizo la cherchait partout. Il avait fini son service de la journée qui fut éprouvante. Le jeune homme arpentait les bars et les auberges à sa recherche. Il avait bien remarqué sa panique, étant pleinement conscient qu'elle ne supportait pas la mort, que ce soit pour la justice ou non. Alors pourquoi était-elle venue? Il avait une idée, mais ne comptait pas sur ses illusions. Il fallait d'abord la retrouver.

Il décida alors de retourner dans la place avec l'échafaud. Il faisait nuit. Personne à l'horizon. A part peut-être... Oui, elle y était. Une jeune femme se tenait droite comme un piquet, ses yeux fixés sur l'échafaud. Töshizo posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule frêle. Elle tressaillit et se retourna, horrifiée. Il fut surpris par cette expression d'extrême terreur sur son si joli visage. Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle. La jeune femme éclata soudainement en sanglot et enlaça avec force Tôshizo. Celui-ci parut d'abord incrédule. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, son uniforme se retrouvait mouillé au niveau des épaules. Puis il posa un main compatissante sur ses doux cheveux et tenta de la rassurer. Au bout d'un moment, ses pleurs diminuèrent.

\- Merci, Haru. Merci, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme se dégagea d'elle. Il la vit sourire malgré son visage couvert de larmes. Ce sourire la rendait si belle.

Pour la première fois, il fut vraiment heureux. Et il était conscient qu'il ne la laisserait jamais.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire cette histoire même si c'est un peu long pour un chapitre spécial...**

**En tout cas je vous dis à bientôt! **

**( Vous avez vu, Tôshizo a un prénom :o ! :mur:**

**Pardon pour les trucs moches qui délimitent les PDV, mais bon j'avais pas trop d'inspiration sur ce coup-là.**

**Merci de lire! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Youhouu! **

**Ouais, c'est la suite! ( bon c'est pas la peine de mentionner le retard x) **

**Je remercie les personnes qui suivent récemment cette fiction! **

**Merci à ceux ou celles qui ont répondu au mini sondage, vos commentaires m'aident beaucoup, je ne le répéterai jamais assez! **

**La guerre approche à grand pas, j'ai déjà cette partie de l'histoire dans ma tête, donc ça va aller relativement assez vite niveau écriture... Mais vos reviews sont les bienvenues! **

**note: Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**ARC III: La soldate**

**Chapitre 16: Garde à vous.**

Accoudée au bastingage de l'immense navire de guerre, la future recrue rangea une de ses mèches bleue derrière son oreille. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon traversé d'une jolie baguette en nacre parsemée de reflets multicolores.

Le soleil venait de se coucher, même le ciel devint rapidement sombre. Seules les étoiles et la pleine lune éclairaient le visage de la jeune fille. Ses doigts pianotaient le métal. De légers tintements accompagnèrent ses gestes. Elle lança un regard distrait vers les chaînes qui entouraient ses poignets. Puis Camryn lâcha un soupir.

\- Prisonnière Tôshizo, le couvre-feu approche. Je suis dans l'obligation de vous raccompagner dans votre cabine.

'' Une cabine...'', pensa la détenue avec amusement. Elle recevait beaucoup plus d'égards qu'Akane, la criminelle qu'elle avait réussi à appréhender. La fausse serveuse devait maintenant croupir dans une des nombreuses cellule du bâtiment de guerre.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et suivit le soldat marine, avant de regarder une dernière fois le beau ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Camryn s'engouffra dans le navire, encadrée par un second soldat ayant rejoint le premier en chemin. Elle ne fit pas attention. Cela était tout à fait normal que le vice-amiral Garp se méfie d'elle. Après tout, elle était recherchée il n'y a pas longtemps. Et l'on a trouvée cette jeune fille en compagnie d'Isis Bastet, une hors-la-loi notable venant d'Alabasta. La situation de Camryn s'était cependant améliorée, la faisant passer de coupable à suspecte, ce qu'elle considérait comme un grand pas vers son innocence complète. La livraison d'Akane et le sauvetage d'anciens soldats marines d'une unité perdue lui accordèrent un peu plus de crédibilité. De plus, une île avait été sauvée. Camryn n'avait pas eu l'occasion de saluer ses habitants, mais elle se promis de les revoir un jour.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la cabine devant laquelle se trouvaient trois individus. L'un d'eux se tourna vers la jeune fille. Camryn reconnu le bras droit aux cheveux roses de Garp. Il la regarda d'un air neutre.

\- Vous resterez ici pour cette nuit et trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin à l'intérieur, fit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Un des soldats lui enleva les menottes.

\- Merci, répondit simplement la bleue.

Il referma la porte et Camryn pu entendre le son du verrouillage de la serrure. Les deux autres hommes qui étaient présents avec le rose garderont sûrement la porte durant le reste de la nuit. Camryn se frotta les poignets et enleva délicatement sa cape. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. La cabine était simple, il y avait un lit en son centre, une armoire, un table de nuit et un petit bureau. La lumière de la lune filtrait à travers une large fenêtre. Une porte donnait sur la salle de bain. Camryn décida d'enlever sa cape. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entendre le roulis des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la coque du bateau. Elle colla ensuite son oreille contre la porte d'entrée. Ces murs étaient plutôt fins, les bruits de pas des soldats dans les couloirs parvenaient sans difficulté à sa chambre. La bleue sourit. Elle prit sa cape avec elle et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. La pièce était d'une blancheur immaculée, des carreaux à motifs bleu impeccablement propres ornaient le sol et les murs. Faisant couler de l'eau dans la baignoire aussi blanche que tout le reste, elle s'assit contre le mur et prit sa cape. Elle en sortit un petit escargotphone aux yeux clos et aux couleurs de la Marine.

Camryn plissa les yeux.

\- Hey... Petit,petit! Murmura-t-elle.

La chose ne bougea pas. Elle soupira.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à le jeter, alors! Dit-elle à haute voix.

\- Ne fais pas ça, nom d'un chien! S'exclama une voix bourrue.

La jeune fille posa avec force le den den mushi sur le sol, devant elle. L'appareil gémit, mais elle l'ignora.

\- Qui es-tu? Qui parle au bout du fil? Commença-t-elle abruptement.

\- Du calme! Du calme! Il n'y a personne au bout du fil, ne vois-tu donc pas que le combiné est toujours à sa place? Non mais vraiment! S'énerva la bestiole.

La mâchoire de Camryn tomba sur le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'avais jamais vu cela de toute sa vie, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. C'était tout bonnement impensable, elle croyait avoir pourtant rêvé. Mais non, cela paraissait bien réel.

Ce den den mushi parlait de son propre chef.

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler. Les soldats ne devaient en aucun cas apprendre son existence!

'' Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir, putain! '' Beugla-t-elle intérieurement.

Les mains couvrant ses yeux, elle inspirait et expirait à toute vitesse sous le regard blasé de l'appareil.

\- Ok,ok... Et tu vas me sortir un truc du genre... T'as une conscience propre, c'est ça?

\- Précisément!

\- Et tu sais que je suis en train de faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas te foutre une beigne après ce que tu viens de me dire?

\- Mais t'es pas net!

\- Baisse la voix, abruti, on risque de se faire repérer!

Camryn soupira. Ce n'était pas prévu...

\- Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis le numéro 42.

\- Pardon?

\- 42, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle. Ne m'interromps pas, gamine insolente! Fit l'escargot agacé.

Elle n'eut pas la force de répliquer.

\- Bon, je continue. Je ne sais pas trop comment je suis né. Mais on m'a retrouvé dans cette vieille base abandonnée. J'ai fait un long voyage avant de me retrouver à Blossom! C'est là qu'Akane m'a trouvé. Bien sûr elle ignorait que je parlais... En tout cas, je viens d'un île qui a malheureusement mal tourné!

\- Mal tourné? S'intéressa soudainement la jeune fille.

\- Ouaip! Je suis né dans un laboratoire. Celui de mon créateur, c'est un grand homme! Mais il a malheureusement disparu... Il y a eu un incident sur mon île!

La jeune fille plissa les yeux. Un incident? Quel incident? Et puis d'abord, qui pouvait bien être son créateur pour avoir eu l'idée d'incorporer une conscience à un den den mushi? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle sentit sa tête tourner. Elle posa sa main sur son front et soupira longuement. Camryn avait l'impression que cette bestiole serait une nouvelle source d'ennuis pour elle.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te balancer à l'eau, s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Quoi? Ne fais pas ça! Je suis un den den mushi conscient, bordel! Tu serais la première personne à en posséder un, et...

\- Ferme-la, répliqua-t-elle, vraiment énervée.

Elle réfléchit. Si ce ''créateur'' l'avait inventé, ce n'était pas pour rien... De plus, il semblerait que cette conscience soit le fruit d'un défaut de fabrication. L'appareil n'était pas net. A quoi lui servirait cet objet, franchement? Mais elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette île qui a apparemment ''mal tourné'' ...

\- Minute, tu as bien dit conscient?

\- Ouaips, m'dame!

Camryn fouilla la poche de sa cape et montra ce qu'elle avait en main à la créature. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment? Mais c'est absolument ignoble!

\- Je suis sûre que l'on peut faire quelque chose de pratique avec cela..., fit la jeune fille sérieusement.

Au creux de sa paume reposaient des fils et des câbles, ainsi que tout un système mécanique qui appartenait à son ancien den den mushi.

\- Dis-moi, 42, en quoi pourrais-tu m'être utile? Demanda une dernière fois Camryn.

\- Je suis conscient!

\- Bien. Cela veut dire que tu peux agir de ton propre chef?

\- Logiquement!

\- Rappelle-toi que tu es un den den mushi. Un escargotphone normal nous sert à nous, humains, de communiquer avec des personnes où qu'elles soient à condition qu'elle possèdent elles-même un même appareil. Or, cette communication se fait par l'intermédiaire d'un réseau spécial: ce sont des lignes de communication.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien, abrutie! Je suis une de ces machines, t'as pigé? S'exclama-t-il ironiquement.

\- Cela veut dire que tu pourrais te balader dans les lignes comme bon te semblerait? Demanda la jeune fille, ignorant totalement son intervention.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle, ne laissant que le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la baignoire.

Le dénommé 42 la regardait, les yeux sortant de ses prunelles d'escargot. Pendant ce temps, Camryn s'amusait à démêler les divers fils dans sa main.

\- Je suis sûre que l'on peut te rendre plus performant avec tout ça. Tu auras une bien plus grande capacité d'exécution. Tu ne veux toujours pas? Lui dit-elle innocemment.

La bestiole restait toujours dans son mutisme. Ils semblait réfléchir attentivement.

'' Mine de rien, cette machine est dotée d'une intelligence non-négligeable'', pensa Camryn, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Malgré son contrôle de la situation, la bleue ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Cela lui paraissait absolument inouï. Un den den mushi ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir une conscience propre, cela n'était pas envisageable. Ce créateur devait être quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement ingénieux. Même incrédule, la jeune fille gardait son sang-froid. Il ne fallait pas que numéro 42 tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui. Il pouvait s'avérer très utile, et redoutable si on savait bien s'en servir. Camryn esquissa un sourire. La chance était de son côté, cette nouvelle acquisition pourrait bien changer beaucoup de choses.

-Bah, plutôt que de tomber à l'eau, je préfère tenter l'expérience. Tu as du cran de me proposer cela, mais qui me dit que je vais rester encore vivant après une telle opération? Siffla-t-il, plein de méfiance.

\- J'ai vu dans un livre le schéma anatomique d'un den den mushi. Sois sans crainte, je sais ce que je fais. Mais tu as plutôt raison de poser ce genre de question, on ne sait jamais, fit-elle, un sourire gêné sur son visage.

\- Et comment veux-tu que j'accepte ta proposition, fillette stupide! S'écria-t-il.

\- Ben, euh... Désolée mais je n'ai vraiment rien à te proposer en échange..., bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Vraiment, les femmes sont toutes aussi stupides, j'en ai encore une fois la preuve!

Une veine battit dangereusement sur la tempe de la bleue. Elle lui lança un regard froid. L'escargot déglutit.

\- C'est pas une vieille coquille qui va faire la loi, ici. Je me passerais de tes remarques stupides, le mollusque, annonça-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

\- Désolé, petite... Tu m'as l'air plus futée que toutes les femelles que j'ai pu croiser jusqu'ici. Et peut-être même plus que les hommes!

\- Ne sous-estime pas les femmes. Je te signale qu'une malade mentale a failli prendre le contrôle total sur une île et berner complètement la Marine.

\- Peuh! On ne devrait pas confier une arme à une femme!

\- Si tu continues, je crois que je vais l'utiliser contre toi, cette arme, rappela Camryn, légèrement agacée.

La machine ne dit plus rien et roula des yeux. Cela permit à son interlocutrice de réfléchir en toute tranquillité. Elle scruta cette chose qui se laissait nommer ''42''. En effet, le numéro était tatoué sur sa coquille. Des traits bleus l'entouraient, symbolisant son appartenance à la Marine. Ce qui voulait dire que celui qui l'avait créé devait travailler pour le compte de l'armée. Mais qui avait bien pu inventer une telle bestiole? Camryn ne mettait pas en doute son génie. Même si cela ne lui servirait à rien, elle aimerait bien savoir qui était derrière tout ça. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'autre qui chantonnait.

\- Tu sais chanter? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ben je sais pas... J'ai ça dans ma mémoire, alors je le chante. Ça te pose un problème?

\- Non,non... Je me disais juste que cela avait peut-être un lien avec ton ancienne vie. Quelle était cette île où tu as été fabriqué?

\- Malheureusement je ne crois pas savoir, répondit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je sais qu'elle a été détruite. Je n'ai que des images dans ma mémoire.

\- Quelles images?

\- Oh, une île verte, magnifique. Il y avait des champs de fleurs partout. Puis je me souviens d'une énorme explosion. Après cela, plus rien. J'imagine qu'ils sont tous morts...

\- Une explosion..., répéta Camryn pour elle-même.

Elle soupira puis reprit ses esprits. Elle s'occupera de cela plus tard.

-Bon. Tu es prêt à me suivre, petite bestiole? Sourit la jeune fille.

\- Je ne suis pas une bestiole quelconque! Je suis le numéro 42! S'exclama-t-il fièrement, son petit corps flasque bombé.

\- Numéro 42... C'est un peu long comme nom, tu ne trouves pas? Fit-elle, un doigt posé sur son menton.

\- On m'a toujours appelé comme ça! Se défendit-il.

\- Shell! S'écria-t-elle soudainement, battant son poing dans sa paume.

Il la regarda d'un air blasé.

\- Pardon?

\- Shell. C'est ton nouveau nom.

\- Pas question! Je suis le numéros 42!

\- C'est beaucoup plus pratique! Tu es prêt à me suivre oui ou non?

Il ne dit rien. La bestiole s'avança doucement vers la fenêtre grand ouverte, laissant une douce brise pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Il esquissa un sourire malicieux.

\- Bon très bien, gamine! Fais en sorte de ne pas me mettre en danger!

\- J'y veillerais, lui sourit-elle.

Ils se fixèrent avec détermination, une complicité s'installant déjà entre eux. Cependant la jeune fille se sentit étrange. Elle baissa le regard et vit ses pieds tremper dans de l'eau. Elle lança un regard affolé vers la baignoire.

\- Merde! Ça a débordé!

* * *

La baguette en nacre reposait sur le petit bureau en bois. La lumière matinale éclairait doucement la pièce. Les draps étaient répandus sur le lit et couvraient une masse qui se soulevait à rythmes réguliers. Un bruit retentit.

\- Prisonnière Tôshizo! Nous sommes arrivés à destination.

La concernée maugréa des paroles incompréhensibles. Le marine derrière la porte partit.

Camryn se redressa et s'étira. Elle caressa le drap dans lequel elle dormait quelques minutes auparavant.

" C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je toucherais quelque chose d'aussi doux...'' pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva et ouvrit son armoire pour s'habiller. Un miroir était incrusté dans la porte du meuble. Camryn s'y arrêta quelques secondes. Les cheveux bleus nuit lui tombaient en cascade sur son corps, jusqu'au milieu du dos. La frange négligée lui couvrait pratiquement ses yeux verts. Elle avait légèrement changé. Ses membres s'étaient un peu plus affirmés après ces péripéties. Elle changera sûrement quand elle rentrera dans la Marine. Camryn passa sa main sur une coupure qui lui couvrait la joue. Le souvenir de son premier combat contre un gredin nommé Peterman restera à jamais gravé en elle. Ainsi elle ne perdra jamais son sens de la Justice. Car c'est à ce moment précis que la jeune fille avait trouvé un réel but. Faire régner la liberté. Une simple phrase qui traduisait une ambition sans limite.

Elle attrapa ses habits et se coiffa. Elle glissa Shell, son nouveau ( et étrange) compagnon dans la poche de sa salopette, enfila enfin sa large cape et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Des soldats l'attendaient, le fusil contre leurs épaules. Elle se laissa menotter par le lieutenant rose. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Garp, qui les attendait. Une passerelle avait été établie pour relier le navire à la terre ferme. Camryn eu le temps de voir l'immense quartier général de Marineford, l'inscription de la '' Justice'' reluisante. Elle ne pus s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant la grandeur de ce bâtiment. On lui poussa le dos pour la faire avancer, ce qui la fit sortir de sa contemplation. Garp ouvrait la marche, suivit de ses acolytes. Derrière avançaient la jeune Camryn, poings liés, en compagnie de deux gardes. Les soldats sur le port saluaient formellement le vice-amiral sur son passage. La prisonnière sentait bien leurs regards méfiants envers elle ainsi que divers murmures.

" Elle lui ressemble..."

"Il doit avoir honte. Le contre-amiral ne mérite pas ça!''

La jeune détenue faisait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Mais Camryn ne laissa rien paraître, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde la face alors que son futur se jouait ici-même à présent.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la base, croisant quelques soldats pressés dans les couloirs. L'unité de Garp les avait quittés depuis longtemps, et il ne restait plus que le vice-amiral, ses lieutenants ainsi que Camryn et ses gardes. La jeune fille commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il se retrouvèrent devant une grande porte. Sûrement celle qui menait vers le bureau de l'amiral en chef. Celui qui déciderait du sort de Camryn.

Garp entra sans frapper, tandis que le plus haut gradé de la Marine discutait avec des hommes. Celui-ci s'aperçu de la présence du vieil homme et se pinça l'arrête du nez devant son comportement.

\- B'jour Amiral en chef Sengoku! J'vous apporte cette demoiselle! Lui fit-il en souriant à pleines dents, la main derrière la tête.

\- Garp, cesse donc ces enfantillages! Répondit Sengoku, blasé.

Camryn l'observait attentivement. Lui aussi devait mesurer au moins deux mètres, à croire que cela s'appliquait sur tous les haut-gradés de la Marine. Pourtant son père n'était pas un géant... Elle se reprit, puis continua d'inspecter les environs. Les deux hommes présents étaient eux aussi très grands. Ils portaient des capes décorées. L'un d'eux était vêtu d'un costume jaune à rayures très voyant. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle ne fit pas attention. Un autre individu un peu plus petit, le visage couvert de cicatrices était posté près du mastodonte jaune. Il était sans doute son bras droit. Sengoku soupira puis s'assit derrière son large bureau en acier. Kobby fit signe à Camryn de s'avancer. Celle-ci se montra un peu hésitante. Il ne fallu pas longtemps au jeune sergent de s'apercevoir que la jeune fille était totalement terrifiée. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Un gouttes de sueur coula lentement sur son front. Camryn ne l'avait pas prévu. Oui, elle ne pensait pas que l'amiral en chef Sengoku paraîtrait aussi imposant. Il la fixait d'un regard introspectif, comme s'il savait beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle sur sa personne. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir pu penser que tout irait peut-être bien. Cet homme était la justice, ici. Il décidait si elle devrait se faire juger, ou non. Cependant les criminels primés s'en sortaient rarement.

\- Ainsi donc, c'est toi la complice des supernovas, débuta-t-il.

\- Non, lâcha la concernée, malgré elle.

Il soupira. Cela commençait très mal.

\- D'après le rapport d'il y a trois jours, tu aurais été vue t'enfuyant du bâtiment où il y a eu la prise d'otage, en compagnie du seigneur des ténèbres, Rayleigh, continua-t-il en lisant un dossier.

L'homme en jaune sourit bêtement. Camryn n'y prêta pas attention, quelque peu perturbée par ce drôle de personnage.

\- Enfin, tu étais aussi accompagnée des supernovas, instigateurs de cette attaque qui a failli coûter la vie aux Tenryuubitôs.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, il poursuivit.

\- Tu t'es enfuie de l'île et t'es retrouvée à Blossom. Puis tu as réussi à débusquer une criminelle qui comptait prendre le contrôle de l'île. Cependant tu étais accompagnée de Bastet. Je dirais que cela t'aide beaucoup pour t'innocenter...

La jeune fille se figea. En quoi le fait d'être accompagnée par Isis était une bonne chose? C'était une criminelle pourtant! On dirait que Sengoku faisait comme si de rien était! Qui peut donc être le chef d'Isis pour que la Marine ferme les yeux sur sa présence sur l'île ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... Elle se contenta uniquement d'acquiescer. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

\- Vous savez, Rayleigh m'a certifié, durant mon combat contre lui, qu'il ne connaissait pas cette gamine, ajouta d'une voix lente et laborieuse l'homme en jaune.

Camryn sentit un coup de barre dès qu'elle entendit sa voix, mais se retint en se rendant compte d'une chose. Cet homme était sûrement l'amiral Borsalino Kizaru, celui dont le nom fusait de toute part à Sabaody. La flotte armée qui était venue envahir l'archipel lui appartenait donc! Elle vit Sengoku rester pensif. Puis il se leva.

\- Ton cas est extrêmement confus, Camryn Tôshizo. Nous sommes en période difficile, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Elle déglutit.

\- Nous verrons comment tu évolueras au sein de la Marine jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Tes résultat à l'examen sont plutôt impressionnants, ce serait dommage de manquer d'effectif. Cette section est très importante. Une seule erreur, et la Marine tomberait. C'est pourquoi tu vas l'intégrer uniquement quand toute cette histoire sera terminée. Pour l'instant, tu seras formée en tant que soldate pour la guerre à venir.

Camryn écarquilla les yeux. Elle comprit aussitôt. Il venait de lui lancer un défi. Si jamais elle survivait au champs de bataille, alors elle aura réellement une chance d'atteindre son but. Cet homme était vraiment implacable, mais cela ne l'étonna qu'à peine.

'' C'est la Marine, pas des enfants de chœur"

Les paroles du soldat à Blossom lui revinrent en tête. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais ce n'était pas une raison valable pour baisser les bras. Jamais elle ne basculera de l'autre côté de la barrière.

\- A vos ordres, Amiral en chef, fit-elle, le saluant.

Elle cru apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

\- Sergent en chef Kobby, je vous la place sous votre commandement.

\- A vos ordres! S'exclama-t-il, un peu surpris.

Ils partirent de la pièce. Sengoku regardait pas la fenêtre. Kizaru avait le regard perdu, les mains dans les poches.

\- Je me demande à quoi pensait Kuzan en l'acceptant dans la section, fit le singe jaune tranquillement.

\- Nous verrons cela durant la bataille, répondit simplement Sengoku.

L'homme qui se faisait appeler le '' Boudha d'Or'' contemplait la vue qui donnait sur le port, actif depuis maintenant trois jours.

Tout se jouerait dans une semaine.

* * *

**Eeeet voilà c'est la fin! **

**Un peu plus court que d'habitude mais bon, c'était histoire de bien poser les bases pour ce nouvel arc! **

**Je ne promet rien pour la semaine prochaine, donc je serais en retard, les gars! Eh ouaip, trop de boulot ... **

**Voici une autre petite question pour vous! **

**A votre avis, que sont devenus Graig et Kurai ? **

**Par ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de Shell! Je sais que c'est absolument farfelu comme personnage mais faites-moi confiance! **

**Merci de répondre, vos avis m'intéressent beaucoup ! **

**Et merci de lire! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Yow! **

**Ce chapitre est déjà plus court que les autres. Malheureusement je ressens un manque d'inspiration... Donc pardonnez-moi s'il n'y a pas grand-chose ! **

**Merci pour votre soutien! **

**Le deuxième trimestre est enfin terminé, je m'en suis sortie à merveille ( j'arrive toujorus pas à y croire *_*) Enfin bref, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour vous aussi ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! **

**note: chapitre non corrigé par Sigh**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****Chapitre 17: Ton **défi**

\- Allons, ne traînez pas.

Les pas se firent plus pressants. Leurs capes voletaient légèrement au rythme de leur marche. L'un en portait une blanche, immaculée, majestueuse. L'autre en arborait une grisâtre, déchirée à l'ourlet, le tissu ayant subit des péripéties.

Les deux personnes cheminaient à travers l'immense infrastructure qu'était Marineford. Ils participaient ainsi à son effervescence, une possible guerre prévue dans une semaine. Cet événement n'était pas aussi soudain que l'entrée de Camryn Tôshizo dans la Marine. Etant au courant de la situation tendue sur Grand Line depuis quelques temps, elle s'était préparée à cette éventualité. Cependant elle n'avait pas prévu les complications qui lui arrivèrent, alors que tout se déroulait à merveille dans sa vie tranquille. Mais tout s'était bien terminé. Camryn a obtenu une chance de prouver sa valeur et son réel sens de la justice de la part de l'amiral en chef Sengoku. Elle allait donc participer à la bataille qui opposera la Marine face à la flotte de Barbe Blanche. Toutefois, la possibilité de se faire tuer n'était pas à écarter. Ayant réussi à entrer dans la section d'information, Sengoku voulait s'assurer de sa fidélité avant qu'elle n'ai connaissance du personnel du service ainsi que diverses informations qu'elle pourrait apprendre.

Pour l'instant, elle suivait son mentor, le sergent-chef Kobby. Il semblait être un peu sévère, mais cela n'étonnerait pas la jeune fille. Après tout, elle se trouvait à l'armée. Ils ne lui feront pas de cadeaux.

Elle sentait les regards de travers de certains marines qu'ils croisaient. Camryn sentit qu'elle aurait autre chose à gérer dan sa nouvelle vie: sa réputation. Tout le monde devait être au courant de sa prime, surtout que sa photo sur l'avis de recherche n'était pas à son avantage. Elle soupira. D'autres ennuis arrivaient, visiblement.

Ils arrivèrent devant un porte en bois.

\- Déjà ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander la bleue.

\- Entrez, fit Kobby, catégorique.

Elle fut surprise. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques couloirs du bureau de Sengoku. Sa chambre ne pouvait pas être ici. La jeune recrue ouvrit la lourde porte. Elle aperçu d'abord une pièce avec plusieurs lits. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une large fenêtre, et l'on pouvait distinguer une silhouette massive d'un homme debout, aux côtés d'une personne assise. Camryn lança un regard interrogatif au sergent-chef, mais celui-ci lui fit signe d'avancer. Sans comprendre, elle pénétra dans la pièce. A en juger par les lits aux draps blanc, cela lui faisait penser à une infirmerie. Etant dans l'étage des supérieurs, elle devait être réservée pour les gradés. Son regard vert se posa sur l'homme debout. Il avait le teint basané, des yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux hirsutes, ainsi qu'un... Horrible masque de sommeil sur son front. Elle esquissa un sourire nerveux. Une veine battait dangereusement sur sa tempe, et elle ferma un instant ses yeux, tentant de se calmer. Décidément, cet homme l'énervait au plus haut point. Celui-ci parut surpris de cette réaction, mais un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Mes respects... Amiral Aokiji, énonça la jeune fille tant bien que mal, les mots semblant lui demander un effort considérable.

\- Yo, gamine, lança-t-il.

C'en fut trop.

\- RAH! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez! S'écria-t-elle, un doigt accusateur pointé vers l'amiral.

\- Mais rien du tout, je t'ai sauvé la vie, je te signale, fit-il, ses mains en l'air.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça aussi simplement! La guerre approche, et...

\- Et si vous discutiez de tout cela après avoir salué votre cher père? L'interrompit Aokiji.

\- Mon pè...!

Camryn s'arrêta net. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Puis son regard se dirigea vers l'homme assis. Il se trouvait derrière Aokiji. Les jambes de l'individu étaient recouvertes d'un drap blanc. Il portait une simple chemise, sans uniforme de la marine. Son visage paraissait serein, ses yeux noirs restaient toujours aussi digne, même dans cette situation. Ses cheveux bleu nuit étaient ébouriffés. Elle les avait rarement vu dans cet état.

Haru Tôshizo se trouvait sur un fauteuil roulant.

Sa fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle ressentit un sentiment de honte, sûrement celui qu'a ressenti le contre-amiral, condamné à resté assis jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Par sa faute, son père avait perdu ses jambes.

\- 'Ryn..., commença-t-il d'un voix posée.

Elle ne lui donna pas le temps de continuer. La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras, le surprenant de peu. Il sentit son épaule devenir humide. Puis, souriant légèrement, il rendit son étreinte. Les officiers présents regardaient la scène avec sérieux. Personne n'osait parler. Les mots seraient sans doute inutiles dans ce genre de scène.

Après plusieurs secondes, Camryn se défit. Elle s'essuya d'un revers de la main son visage.

\- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire.

\- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répliqua-t-il abruptement.

Camryn ne sut que dire. Tout était si soudain. Elle secoua sa tête et se retourna vers Aokiji. Elle décida de reprendre la conversation.

\- Amiral, je vous remercie de m'avoir acceptée. Seulement, les doutes qui planent sur moi sont bien réels.

\- Tu avais les compétences, gamine. Je n'allais pas refuser quelqu'un d'aussi prometteur.

\- Je vois. Mais contrairement à ce que vous sous-entendez, je n'aurais jamais rejoint le rang des pirates!

Elle semblait légèrement agacée. L'amiral soupira.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies compris dans quelle délicate position tu te trouves en ce moment.

\- 'Ryn, tu es en danger, résuma son père, le visage fermé.

Un silence accueillit ces paroles. Camryn baissa le regard vers sa poche où se trouvait Shell. Elle espérait qu'il ne perde pas une miette de la conversation.

\- Je le sais, répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

Les deux autres se regardèrent un peu étonnés. Tôshizo soupira.

\- 'Ryn, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Si.

\- Sengoku veut te tester. Ils vont t'envoyer dans le champs de bataille pour tester ta loyauté. Te rends-tu compte des personnes qui y seront présentes? Barbe Blanche et son armada, mais aussi la Marine. Tu ne sembles pas prendre en compte cette dernière.

La jeune fille dressa l'oreille, quelque peu intéressée pas cette dernière phrase. Son père poursuivit.

" Le bataillon de la Marine possède des officiers d'un puissance exceptionnelle. Les vice-amiraux sont des soldats hors-pair, mais n'omet pas la possibilité qu'ils ne fassent pas attention aux hommes autour d'eux. Si certains ont réussi à monter en grade, c'est parce qu'ils ont privilégié le succès de leur mission plutôt que la vie de certains. Tu serais balayée en un seul coup si tu te repose uniquement sur ce que tu sais.''

Camryn prit en compte ces paroles. Son père venait de lui donner un sermon, certes, mais aussi un conseil très utile. Elle remarqua donc son comportement un peu fier qu'elle venait d'avoir. Il avait raison. Ce n'est pas avec ses connaissances et seule qu'elle survivra.

\- Contre-amiral, je devrais vous punir pour ce discours, dit tranquillement Aokiji entre deux bâillements.

\- Ah, je me suis emporté, pardonnez-moi, fit Tôshizo, un main derrière la tête.

\- Je ne vais pas aggraver votre cas. Mais vous devriez éviter de parler de ce genre de choses dans un endroit comme celui-ci... Les dirigeants préfère que ce sujet reste tabou. Surtout si de jeunes oreilles peuvent être influencées...

Il dit cette dernière phrase en regardant Kobby, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

\- Amiral ! Fit Tôshizo, tentant de briser la tension qui s'installait entre les deux personnages.

Il sentait bien que le jeune Kobby était un droit et honnête soldat, il ne l'imaginait pas rapporter tout ces dires à Sengoku. Tous étaient normalement digne de confiance dans cette pièce.

\- Eh beh, Kobby, t'as l'air tout tendu! Détends-toi mon petit! Fit platement Aokiji en donnant une grande claque sur le dos du jeune rose.

\- Urgh!

\- Amiral, je vous en prie, s'exclama Tôshizo, un goutte de sueur apparue sur son front.

Camryn se pinça l'arrête du nez, blasée. Ça lui avait manqué...

\- Enfin, le principal, c'est que tu suive les ordres de la Marine durant cette guerre, reprit Aokiji avec sérieux.J'espère que tu ne fricoteras pas avec les pirates.

\- Pourquoi je le ferais? Demanda la jeune fille un peu agacée.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit de toi. Tu aurais des liens forts avec Graig et Kurai, n'est-ce pas?

Cette déclaration fit comme l'effet d'une bombe sur Camryn. Alors ils l'ont vue avec eux, l'aidant à s'enfuir. Mais quand ? Durant l'escapade de la salle de vente aux enchères, ou celle de l'île sur la jonque? Non, le bateau restait sur Blossom, il était caché. Mais pour combien de temps? Elle perdait peu à peu ses moyens, tentant de paraître impassible. Elle vit son père lui lancer un regard sévère, comme pour lui dire qu'il l'avait prévenue par le passé. Il n'était pas bon de traîner avec ce genre de vermine. Pourtant ces garçon lui ont sauvé la vie en l'envoyant s'enfuir, alors que l'amiral arrivait. Ils lui avaient tout appris sur les zones de non-droit, sur les pirates et hors-la-loi connus sur Grand Line, sur tous les gangs qui pouvaient exister... Ils l'ont même sauvée dans un bar. Ils ont fait tant pour elle. Mais elle fera preuve d'ingratitude envers eux.

\- Non, nous étions uniquement collègues à l'école, finit-elle par répondre.

\- C'est ce qu'il fallait répondre. Bah, on verra quand on enquêtera sur toi. Nous tenterons de t'aider, gamine.

\- Vous avez toute ma gratitude, Amiral Aokiji, le salua-t-elle.

Il bâilla. Le temps de partir approchait déjà, et Aokiji commença à donner des instructions à Kobby. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille s'approcha doucement de son père. Elle posa sa main sur la couverture qui couvrait les jambes immobiles de Tôshizo.

\- 'Ryn, tu vas maintenant participer à la guerre... Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'aurais dû bouger à ce moment-là. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais eu autant de courage que toi ou maman, fit-elle en souriant tristement.

\- Mais je ne crois pas que je les ai perdues en vain. Tu es vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et t'imaginer seule au milieu de Grand Line m'inquiétait au plus haut point. Mais tu as réussi, et en plus tu n'as pas abandonné ton rêve de servir la Justice. Tu es bien plus courageuse que tu ne le penses, Camryn.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais elle se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment. Quand son père prononçait son prénom en entier, elle pouvait sentir à quel point il était sérieux dans ses propos.

\- Kidd... C'est donc lui, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, 'Ryn, lui sourit-il.

Elle tomba à genoux face à lui et serra un pan de la couverture. Cela attira l'attention d'Aokiji et de Kobby. Ce dernier plissa les yeux. Tôshizo prit un air grave. Le silence était tel que l'on pouvait entendre des ordres hurlés dehors, depuis le port. La jeune fille tentait de contrôler son souffle, une immense rage la traversant. Son visage exprimait une colère froide.

\- Père... Je te jure... Que nous gagnerons cette guerre!

* * *

\- Voilà votre uniforme, soldat Tôshizo. Je vous remet le dossier des règles de vie dans la base, ainsi que d'un soldat de votre rang. Changez-vous, il y a un appel dans dix minutes. L'entraînement commencera ensuite.

\- A vos ordres.

\- Votre arme ainsi que vos balles vous sont confisquée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous vous rappellerons pour l'enquête si nécessaire. Attendez-vous à subir des interrogatoires dans la semaine.

\- Bien reçu.

\- Possédez-vous un fruit du démon?

\- Négatif.

\- Bon. Nous ferons tout de même des tests. Rendez-vous au terrain numéro 4 pour l'appel. Soyez à l'heure.

\- A vos ordres.

Et la porte de son dortoir se referma.

Elle déposa ses affaires sur un lit simple et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se frotta le visage avec un peu d'eau et commença à enfiler son uniforme. Enfin, la jeune recrue posa une casquette bleue et blanche portant l'inscription '' Marine'' sur le devant. Elle avait fait un chignon bas avec la baguette et fit son possible pour que cela tienne. Sa frange négligée lui cachant un peu trop les yeux fut mise sur le côté, dévoilant une partie de son front. Ses yeux regardaient son reflet avec détermination. Elle rajusta le noeu bleu marine autour de son cou et partit de la petite pièce.

Camryn se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous. Les soldats se mettaient en rang tandis qu'un officier arrivait au loin. La jeune fille se plaça dans un rang et attendit. Elle remarqua tristement qu'elle était peut-être la seul fille présente. Son père lui avait parlé de femmes dans la marine, mais elles sont devenues officiers d'élite, ce qui voulait dire qu'elles étaient respectées un minimum. Parmi elles on pouvait compter le capitaine Tashigi, la jeune subordonnée du prometteur colonel Smoker du G-5. Ensuite, il y avait le colonel Hina et le vice-amiral Tsuru. Il paraîtrait même qu'une géante figurait parmi l'élite de la Marine. Elle se demandait comment ces femmes ont pu réussir à évoluer dans un milieu aussi hostile... Sur ces pensées, elle sentit des regards de travers se poser sur sa personne.

'' Je ne vais pas me transformer en homme, tout de même! '' Pensa-t-elle, blasée.

\- Soldats! Hurla un voix.

Tous se mirent au garde à vous, ce qui surprit la jeune fille qui fut un peu en retard. Elle entendit des rires fuser mais se concentra plus sur le vice-amiral Garp qui se trouvait devant eux.

\- Soldats! Vous faites partie de l'unité 5, vous serez indirectement sous mes ordres. Cette fois-ci, le sergent-chef Kobby s'occupera de vous! Le premier qui chiale sera interdit de bouffe jusqu'à la guerre, vous m'avez compris, bande d'incapables?

\- Oui, vice-amiral!

\- Je vous les laisse, Sergent-chef.

\- A vos ordres. Soldats! Voici les règles!

Ces gueulantes ne purent que rendre la détermination de Camryn plus forte. Elle se sentait prête à en découdre, même si elle n'était pas destinée à devenir un soldat. Non, en premier lieux, elle devait juste survivre. Ensuite, l'on reconnaîtra sa loyauté et son courage. Elle pourra enfin intégrer la section d'information. Normalement en temps de guerre, tout le monde devait participer au front. Serait-ce le cas pour ses futurs collègues? Qu'importait. Il était temps de relever le défi de Sengoku et lui montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Force, courage, bravoure. Qualités qu'elle ne possédait absolument pas.

'' Tu les auras.''

* * *

**Et voilà! Désolée si c'est un peu court... **

**Au fait, joyeuses Pâques! J'aurai aimé faire un chapitre spécial, malheureusement rien ne me vient à l'esprit... J'vous l'ai dit, j'ai une grosse panne d'inspiration :/ **

**D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées concernant la semaine que va passer Camryn dans Marineford pour s'entraîner, n'hésitez pas à proposer! Je crois que ça m'aiderai grandement.. Par Mp si vous voulez, n'importe comment, enfin bref ! Je m'en remet à vous, chers lecteurs :s'incline: **

**A la prochaine! **

**Merci de lire! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Yow! **

**: Se jette à terre: **

**Rien, mais alors absolument rien n'excuse cet enooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrme retard d'au moins trois semaines! TROIS PUTAIN DE SEMAINES! Il y a eu plusieurs facteurs en fait... Mais j'ai la flemme d'expliquer, alors je vais me contenter de poster la suite et de fermer ma gueule :D **

**Voilà la suite, donc... J'ai pas trop d'inspiration ces temps-ci, mais ça revient petit à petit. Et pour rebooster tout ça, je vous annonce que je suis sur un projet de collab avec une auteure de ce site ( qui elle aussi est un peu en manque d'inspi..). J'espère que cela vous plaira ! **

**Bref, passons au chapitre! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Ta nouvelle vie**

Ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Ses muscles la tiraillaient de partout. Mais elle n'en tenait pas compte. Il fallait réussir avant tout.

\- Plus vite!

De la poussière commençait à s'accumuler autour d'elle, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de courir, même aveuglée.

\- Le premier qui tombe, je lui en rajoute le double!

Pas question de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle sentait des ombres la dépasser, lui donnant parfois de légères bousculades. Mais elle ne flancha pas.

Camryn n'avait pas le droit de tomber.

\- Allez, c'est le dernier tour! Si vous dépassez les deux minutes, vous serez de corvée ce soir!

Elle n'en pouvait plus, son corps lui hurlait d'arrêter cette torture. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais connu ce genre d'exercice. La dernière fois qu'elle a couru ainsi, c'était pour sauver sa vie. Or ici, elle devait avant tout défendre son honneur. Etre la seule fille dans un bataillon de soldat hommes n'allait pas être facile.

Elle apercevait la ligne d'arrivée. Il était temps! Malheureusement, elle était loin du premier homme. Les autres la dépassaient les uns après les autres. Peu lui importait, il fallait que la jeune recrue arrive avant les deux minutes imparties.

\- Allez, plus vite que ça, vous n'allez jamais y arriver à ce train-là! Fusa la voix du sergent-chef Kobby.

Camryn se trouvait coude à coude avec un autre soldat. Derrière eux, il y en avait un autre. La bleue se sentait plus ou moins oppressée dans cette situation. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Plus que quelques mètres avant la ligne d'arrivée.

Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus arriva.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il n'y avait plus que du vide sous ses pieds. Son corps ne répondait plus, il n'a fallu qu'un geste pour que ses jambes perdent leur équilibre. Elle eut le temps de voir les deux soldats passer devant elle en ricanant. Puis, tout ne fut que poussière.

Elle tenta de relever son visage du sol et aperçu la ligne d'arrivée devant son nez. Folle de rage elle abattit son poing sur le sol.

Un croche-patte juste avant la fin, quelle ironie.

Elle rampa quand même jusqu'à l'autre côté de la ligne et se redressa sur ses genoux, passant sa main sur son visage couvert de crasse. Elle sentit une ombre la surplomber et releva son visage. Le jeune sergent la regardait sérieusement. La bleue le trouvait imposant à ce moment-là, bien qu'il fut d'un rang inférieur aux Marines qu'elle connaissait. Ou même aux pirates. En particulier un certain rouquin. Mais là n'était pas la question, pourquoi parler de cela alors que son supérieur était sur le point de la réprimander... Camryn se releva. Elle prit soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

\- 2 minutes, 9 secondes...

Elle jura intérieurement.

\- Au moins vous êtes parvenue jusqu'à la fin. Mais vous serez de corvée ce soir. Refaites cet exercice autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour réussir. Faites-le pour vous, la prochaine fois.

\- A vos ordres! Dit-elle, imperturbable.

\- Les autres, entraînement libre! Si j'en surprend à ne rien faire, il rejoindra la soldate Tôshizo aux corvées!

\- Oui, sergent! Répondirent en chœur les autres.

\- Exécution!

Tandis que les soldats évacuèrent le terrain d'entraînement, la jeune fille remit sa casquette en place et se dépoussiéra les vêtements. Cela faisait depuis la matinée qu'ils s'entraînaient sous ce soleil de plomb. Même si c'était son premier entraînement en temps que Marine, son supérieur ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux. Quant aux soldats du bataillon, ils ne s'efforçaient pas pour l'intégrer. Il fallait dire que plusieurs fuites sur la réputation de la bleue avaient eu lieu. Une jeune fille qui intègre la Marine alors que quelques jours plus tôt elle était recherchée, cela ne plaisait pas aux marines. Le croche-patte exécuté délibérément en était une preuve. Sa présence était une nuisance. Camryn soupira. Blasée, ce genre d'ennuis ne l'étonnaient guère, sachant qu'au bout d'une semaine elle allait participer au front. Sa situation allait s'empirer, elle le sentait. Mais cette fois, elle se trouvait du bon côté, celui de la Marine.

Maintenant, il ne fallait pas traîner. Camryn se frotta les jambes, prête à refaire l'exercice. Elle jeta un regard sur le cadran accroché sur un mur, puis elle débuta sa course. Tout en courant, elle tentait de se rappeler du visage des hommes qui l'ont poussée. Ils était trois, typique d'une bande de voyous, même s'ils étaient des soldats respectables. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils prétendaient être. Elle n'avait aucune idée de leurs noms et à vrai dire, elle s'en foutait royalement. Camryn voulait juste se souvenir de leur visage, pour voir si elle les retrouverait une fois la guerre finie. Tout se jouerait sur le champs de bataille. Ceux qui survivaient, gagnaient.

Les soldats de son bataillon étaient plutôt fort, aucun n'était tombé. Contrairement à elle, ils avaient de l'expérience, ils ont dû survivre à pas mal de combats contre des pirates. Camryn ne savait pas trop à quel jeu jouait Sengoku, mais elle était prête à relever son défi. Il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance, c'était certain. Ses pensées furent troublées par des personnes qui arrivèrent sur le terrain. Elle reconnu les trois énergumènes. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de garder sa concentration. Cela fut difficile, alors qu'elle entendait des remarques désagréables suivies de rires gras. Même si elle bouillait intérieurement, elle faisait de son possible pour rester impassible.

\- Plus vite, la fille à papa!

\- Sinon tu vas te faire gronder!

\- Peut-être que tu maigriras si tu continues!

'' Bande d'abrutis'', pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

Ah, s'ils savaient à quoi ressemblait son père quand il s'énervait, ils feraient moins les malins. La journée continua comme cela pour la jeune recrue. A chaque endroit qu'elle passait, les murmures, les insultes, les rires fusaient. Puis, arriva le soir. La jeune fille mangeait dans un coin de la cantine, seule. Les hommes s'amusaient, hurlaient de rire, tandis que la jeune fille restait dans son monde, mangeant tranquillement. Soudain, un poids s'abattit sur sa table. Elle releva le visage, des miettes encore présentes autour de sa bouche. Les trois abrutis qui lui pourrissaient la vie la regardaient de haut, souriant sadiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

En guise de réponse, il balaya de la main sa nourriture qui tomba au sol. Une partie était tombée sur son uniforme.

\- Oups, fit un des trois, paraissant être le leader.

\- Va falloir enlever tout ça, tu vas attraper froid, lâcha un de ses acolyte.

Camryn les regardait d'un air blasé, nullement impressionnée. Elle soupira et se baissa pour ramasser. Agacé, le leader donna un coup de pied dans l'assiette qu'elle tentait de saisir. Il s'accroupit à son hauteur et l'attrapa par le col.

\- Écoute, Tôshizo... Je te déconseille de te foutre de ma gueule... Marine ou pas, tu restes une pirate à mes yeux, ne sois pas étonnée si l'on te traite ainsi, fit-il entre ses dents.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait l'air à peine plus vieux qu'elle, les cheveux couleur paille, les yeux marrons. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi elle ne répliqua pas. Il renforça sa prise devant son silence.

\- Je suis le soldat Akyo, souviens-toi, menaça-t-il, lançant à la jeune fille un regard assassin.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il la relâcha brutalement et partit avec ses sous-fifre. Camryn continua de ramasser la nourriture par terre, devenue immangeable. Les regards curieux ne cessèrent pas jusqu'à la fin du repas. Elle tenta de manger quelque chose, mais cela était infect. La recrue en resta là et partit pour se rendre à sa corvée, qui consistait à nettoyer une partie de la base ainsi que plusieurs toilettes. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'elle rejoint sa chambre qu'elle ne partageait avec personne, les seules femmes marines étant gradées. Camryn s'assit sur son lit et enleva son uniforme trempé.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, gamine, résonna une voix bourrue.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, Shell, répondit-elle, imperturbable.

Le petit escargot s'agita sur la table de nuit sur laquelle il était posé.

\- Je suis le numéro 42, nom d'un chien!

\- Roh, la ferme.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, encore en sous-vêtement.

\- T'as eu une journée de merde, petite... Je n'aime pas voir des personnes malheureuses.

\- Tu as pitié de moi, maintenant? C'est bien ma veine, aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Cet Akyo, c'est ça?

Shell avait du se brancher sur les caméras présentes dans la base. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour rester discret.

\- Il n'a pas besoin que je fasse attention à lui. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

\- Continue comme ça et tu ne survivras pas à la guerre!

Elle resta silencieuse. La créature déglutit puis continua.

\- On est pas chez les gradés, ici. Ce sont des soldats, ils ne connaissent certainement pas la discipline entre eux. Si tu ne te fais pas respecter un minimum, tu resteras invisible aux yeux de tous. C'est raté si tu espères un jour monter en grade!

\- Ca ne sert à rien de se faire remarquer. Je deviens justement une cible facile.

\- Mais on s'en fout royalement de ça! Si tu veux devenir marine, t'as prévu de risquer ta peau, tout de même! Même si cela concernait le secteur d'information! D'ailleurs on s'en fout aussi, le principal c'est que tu survives, bordel! Ce que veux cette vieille branche de Sengoku, c'est que tu montres que t'as des tripes nom de nom!

La jeune fille approcha doucement son visage près de l'appareil.

\- Shell...

\- Quoi encore? Fit-il, agacé.

\- Merci, sourit-elle.

\- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, se défendit-il.

\- T'es plutôt sympa en fait, rit-elle.

\- La ferme, gamine!

\- Plus sérieusement,Shell... Je ne compte pas m'embrouiller avec ces gars. Je veux rester digne.

\- Y'a pas de place pour la dignité chez ces énergumènes!

Camryn réfléchit quelques instants. Puis elle soupira.

\- On verra bien. Vaut mieux pas créer du grabuge, ou je risque de ne pas faire long feu!

\- Je comprends. Fais comme tu le sens, mais ne te fais pas insulter non plus!

\- Tu sais, j'ai connu un homme qui savait passer au dessus de tout ça, dit-elle d'un air rêveur.

\- C'est qui c'lui-là? Encore une petite frappe?

Camryn éclata de rire devant l'air surpris de l'escargot.

\- Si tu savais qui c'était, Shell!

\- Dis-le moi!

\- Non. Je vais dormir, bonne nuit le mollusque!

\- Va te faire voir, gamine!

Elle se blottit dans les couvertures dans un dernier rire.

\- Shell, finit-elle. Promet-moi de ne plus m'espionner. Tu risques ta coquille dans ce jeu-là.

\- Comme tu voudras, Camryn. Et c'est numéro 42!

La jeune fille ferma les yeux sur cette plainte. Elle se sentit mieux après avoir pensé à l'optimisme. Shanks. Elle se souvint de l'histoire qu'il lui avait raconté, celle où il s'était fait insulté dans le bar du petit village de Fushia par un bandit. Il s'était uniquement énervé quand le bandit avait menacé Luffy, son ami. Camryn l'admirait encore plus. Il avait réussi à faire abstraction des insultes à son insu. Aujourd'hui, Camryn avait tenté de vivre cette expérience. Et elle en ressortait blessée, honteuse. C'était si dur.

Dire qu'il était un pirate...

* * *

Des boulets de canons fusaient de toute part, des balles sifflaient touchant parfois leur cible, des ordres étaient hurlés. La bleue courrait à toute vitesse, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre la silhouette de Rayleigh à travers la fumée et les souffles d'explosions. Il n'y avait aucun répit. Puis elle vit son père à terre, les jambes en sang, lacérées par des armes tranchantes. Les mains de Camryn se teintaient de rouge. Elle entendit un rire qui lui fit glacer les os tant il était cruel, sans pitié. Eustass Kidd se dessina devant elle, imposant, avec ses cheveux cramoisis et son manteau en fourrure pourpre. Il posa un pied sur le torse de Tôshizo, dont le regard se faisait de moins en moins vif. Elle porta ses mains sur ses oreilles, tentant de ne pas écouter ce rire fourbe. Pour finir avec cet enfer, un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux roux ainsi qu'un autre portant un bonnet noir se dirigeaient vers Kidd, tournant le dos à Camryn, accroupie près du corps de son père. Elle tendait vainement sa main vers eux qui s'éloignaient, riant avec le capitaine roux. Rayleigh la regardait d'un air déçu et lui tournait le dos, lui aussi. Puis vint Shakky, la regardant avec indifférence ainsi que Shanks, lui faisant une moue. Enfin, elle vit sa mère, la peau pâle, les yeux froids, sans vie, qui la regardait d'un air mélancolique. La femme saisit la main de Camryn tâchée de sang, puis la relâcha avec dégoût. Elle lui pointa un doigt accusateur. La bleue plongea ses mains dans sa chevelure, un sentiment d'extrême terreur l'envahissant.

\- ARRÊTEZ! Hurla-t-elle.

Un cri assourdissant se fit entendre.

Camryn se redressa brusquement, les cheveux en sueur, les larmes aux yeux, les membres tremblants. Elle prit du temps avant de se rendre compte que ce cri venait de sa gorge.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel! bougonna une voix endormie.

La bleue n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle vit un garde apparaître, l'arme au poing.

\- Que se passe-t-il, soldate Tôshizo!

\- Rien, rien du tout!

-Que cela ne se reproduise plus!

\- J'y veillerais, à vos ordres!

Il partit.

La respiration saccadée, elle faisait de son mieux pour se calmer. Camryn se leva et se dirigea vers la minuscule fenêtre de la pièce. A première vue, il devait lui rester qu'une ou deux heures avant l'appel du matin. La jeune file scruta les alentours. Elle aperçu de la lumière dans un bureau au loin, qui était celui de Sengoku. Cela semblait s'agiter car les silhouettes qu'elle vit faisaient de grands gestes avec leur bras. Elle plissa les yeux. Quelque chose avait dû se produire durant la nuit. Camryn retourna dans son lit.

\- Shell, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ça va gamine? On aurait dit que t'as vu la Mort!

\- En quelque sorte, Shell...

\- J'ai eu une peur bleue! Il faut dire qu'il ne t'arrive pas grand-chose d'heureux depuis quelques temps!

\- C'est vrai. Mais ça fait parti de l'aventure!

\- Bien parlé.

Elle sourit puis baissa encore plus la voix.

\- Ecoute-moi, Shell. Je veux que tu me prennes toutes les informations que tu pourras sur le personnel de la Marine.

\- Ça va me prendre du temps, si en plus je ne dois pas me faire attraper!

\- Essaye de ne pas utiliser la base de données confidentielle. Je veux juste obtenir le strict minimum. Tu peux essayer de t'infiltrer parmi les utilisateurs, je sais que tu en es capable!

\- Bah, après tout, autant essayer...

\- Et aussi, je voudrais des infos sur des pirates en particulier.

Les yeux de Shell s'agrandirent légèrement. Il paraissait troublé.

\- Lesquels?

\- Trafalgar Law, Luffy au Chapeau de paille et... Et Eustass Kidd. Ce sont les trois supernovas dont je suis apparemment complice.

\- Rien que ça? Lâcha l'engin, stupéfait.

\- Ca ira pour le moment. Non, aussi celui qui va être exécuté.

\- Poings ardents?

\- Oui.

\- Ca fait beaucoup, je n'aurais pas tout ça avant deux jours au moins.

\- Peut-être un dernier...

\- Camryn!

\- Quoi, c'est le dernier!

Shell soupira bruyamment. Camryn le regardait d'un air suppliant. Si les personnes les plus puissantes de ce monde possédaient un fruit du démon, Shell était bien la seule arme qu'elle avait. Elle remerciait le ciel de lui en avoir fait part, sans lui elle ne saurait que faire.

\- Donquixote Doflamingo.

La bestiole étouffa un cri.

\- Impossible, c'est un shichibukai! Je vais avoir encore plus de mal à ramasser des trucs sur lui!

\- Fais de ton mieux, s'il te plait!

\- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça?

La jeune fille se blottit dans ses couvertures.

\- Je veux les avoir à l'œil, c'est tout.

\- Aurais-tu eu des antécédents avec eux?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Menteuse!

\- Crois ce que tu veux. Bonne nuit.

Ils se rendormirent.

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, il faisait légèrement frais au large de l'île. Le jeune homme marchait le long de la plage, ses pieds parfois submergés par des vaguelettes. Il portait un uniforme, dont le haut était noué autour de sa taille. En haut, un t-shirt noir simple. Le pantalon de l'uniforme était retroussé en ourlets, laissant ses pieds profiter de la douceur du sable. Il s'étira puis continua sa route.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas trop! On ne va pas tarder à appareiller! Cria une voix.

\- Compris! Répondit-il.

Il se tourna vers la petite colline qui se dressait devant lui. Cette île lui avait plu avec son climat printanier et ses paysages charmants. Une belle montagne couverte d'herbe fraîche et de toute sorte de végétation se trouvait à l'autre bout. Le reste était composé de champs de blé, de pommiers et de toute sorte de fruits ou de céréales. Les habitants furent assez sympathiques avec eux, même si la réputation de leur équipage n'était pas jolie à voir ou à entendre. Après tout, il s'en fichait. Maintenant, il a eu ce qu'il voulait, un souffle d'aventures dans sa vie d'orphelin vagabond. Malheureusement ils n'allaient pas rester éternellement sur cette île. En effet, l'on disait que des Marines prenaient le contrôle de la zone, après qu'un incident ait survenu il y a peu. Ils eurent juste le temps de se ravitailler pour vite repartir vers d'autres horizons. S'apprêtant à revenir sur le navire, il aperçut quelque chose dans les broussailles. Un léger reflet se posa sur son oeil et attira son attention. Il s'approcha doucement et écarta délicatement les feuillages. Son cœur faillit rater un battement quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Le capitaine va bientôt revenir!Fit quelqu'un arrivant à ses côtés.

\- Je... Je...

\- Hey, mais c'est une jonque! Qu'elle est belle!

Le jeune homme caressa l'objet, les doigts tremblants.

\- Cam..! Balbutia-t-il.

\- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dedans j'imagine, continua son ami. Partons! Elle doit appartenir à un des habitants.

\- Attends un peu, l'interrompit-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il y vit un journal vieux de quelques jours. Il pénétra rapidement dans le petit bateau et vit que tout était en place, excepté les vivres qui avaient disparu. Le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux, puis sortit en emportant le journal.

Ils arrivèrent devant ledit navire. Accoudé à la rambarde, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année les regardait d'un air froid. Les deux autres déglutirent.

\- Où étiez-vous? J'ai failli vous attendre..., fit-il, un sourire fourbe prenant place sur son visage.

\- Toutes nos excuses, capitaine! S'inclina l'un.

L'autre, le jeune garçon au t-shirt noir, baissa la tête un peu honteux. Puis il passa une main derrière la tête, tentant de ne pas croiser le regard de leur capitaine. Celui-ci plissa ses yeux d'un gris froid et profond, en voyant le journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains puis soupira.

\- Ça tombe bien, y'a du travail pour vous. Allez, on lève l'ancre!

Le capitaine retroussa les manches de son sweat jaune, arborant un dessin souriant en son centre. Il souleva son bonnet blanc tacheté et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement.

Le jeune homme pris un air distrait tout en entrant dans le bâtiment.

\- Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il a le p'tit Kurai?

\- J'en sais rien. Il ne s'habitue peut-être pas ici... Cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'il a rejoint l'équipage, faut le comprendre.

\- Et pas n'importe lequel!

Ces messes basses, il s'y était habitué. Mais il n'avait pas de regrets. Sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait.

\- Camryn..., murmura-t-il.

Et au loin, au large de la baie de l'île de Blossom, l'on pouvait voir un grand sous-marin jaune s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de Grand Line.

* * *

**Eeet voilà, encore une fois, rien n'excuse ce retard de trois semaines... **

**Je vais essayer de publier plus souvent, les jours fériés arrivent *_* **

**Merci de lire!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yow! **

**P'tit chapitre, maintenant que j'ai le temps ( fériés! fériés! *u*) **

**Merci pour ceux qui suivent, ajoutent en favoris, ou laissent des reviews, ça fait super plaisir! **

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, voilà donc la suite! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Ta réponse.**

\- Veuillez entrer, soldate Tôshizo.

Camryn s'avança tranquillement, tentant de paraître sûre d'elle. La porte fut refermée derrière elle par son supérieur, le sergent-chef Kobby. La pièce était étroite, il y avait une petite fenêtre donnant sur la mer. L'endroit étant verrouillé et fermement gardé, rendant toute sortie impossible. Elle soupira et s'assit à la chaise qu'on lui montrait. Un homme était face à elle, les mains posées sur son bureau où reposait un dossier vert. Camryn aperçu une vitre noire dans une façade du mur. Derrière se devinait les silhouettes imposante d'hommes marines. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de les distinguer qu'on lui adressa la parole.

\- Bienvenue, soldate Camryn Tôshizo, fit l'homme souriant froidement.

Camryn ne put s'empêcher de le détester. Son sourire hypocrite lui donnait froid dans le dos, et l'envie de lui en offrir un également ne lui manquait pas.

\- Je tiens à vous rappeler où nous sommes. Comme vous le savez, vous allez être soumise à plusieurs interrogatoires durant la semaine. Je tiens à vous rappeler que des officiers sont actuellement en train de superviser la salle, continua-t-il en montrant la vitre d'un signe de tête. Il est inutile de préciser que l'entretien sera enregistré de toute part et retransmis ensuite à l'amiral en chef pour qu'il se penche sur votre cas, s'il a le temps bien sûr.

La jeune fille roula des yeux à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Cet idiot lui faisait pitié.

\- Je tiens à me présenter. Je fais partie de l'unité de collecte d'informations de Marineford.

Il laissa ensuite un silence de quelques secondes. Visiblement il voulait voir la réaction de Camryn, qui se retint de broncher pour ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Mais il ne rata pas le haussement de sourcil surpris de la bleue. Fier de son petit effet, l'homme continua.

\- Evidemment vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître mon nom. Le soin de vous interroger m'a été confié, je tiens donc à remplir ma mission dans les plus brefs délais, si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Faites donc, dit Camryn, légèrement agacée par ces parlotes.

\- Venons-en à l'essentiel, commença-til en ouvrant le dossier vert. Je vais vous poser de simple questions pour commencer.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

\- Vous êtes donc Camryn Makie Tôshizo, née à Sabaody il y a donc dix-neuf ans et demi. Votre père, Haru Tôsihzo est contre-amiral dans la Marine, et votre mère, Camilia Battler maintenant décédée, était serveuse. Vous avez suivi une scolarité normale, sans troubles, et avez passé le concours international pour rentrer dans notre section, que vous avez réussi brillamment.

Jusqu'ici tout allait bien. C'était la belle vie, pensa-t-elle.

\- Cependant, tout a changé il y a exactement quatre jours, dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil à la bleue. Vous avez été impliquée dans l'attentat commis par les trois supernovas Trafalgar Law le chirurgien de la mort, Cap'tain Estass '' Kidd'' ainsi que Luffy au Chapeau de paille. Vous avez été complice de la prise d'otage des Dragons Célestes en participant à l'évacuation de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille, accompagnée de Rayleigh ainsi que deux individus natifs, Kurai Meka et Graig Iron. Vous avez ensuite réussi à évacuer l'île pendant la traque de l'amiral Kizaru aidé de l'unité scientifique de la Marine. Arrivée sur une île printanière nommée Blossom, vous...

A mesure que Camryn l'écoutait, elle réalisa dans quel merdier elle s'était fourrée. A ce train-là, il lui était quasiment impossible de prouver son innocence. Il lui fallait absolument argumenter, mais c'était un interrogatoire. Elle ne pouvait pas trop se défendre.

\- Connaissez-vous Graig Iron et Kurai Meka?

\- Oui, ce sont des camarades de l'école. Cela ne va pas plus loin.

\- Connaissez-vous le dénommé Silvers Rayleigh, le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

\- Non.

\- Que faisiez-vous sur les lieux alors?

\- Je me suis trouvée dans les lieux au mauvais moment.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas évacué la salle comme tout le monde?

\- La panique.

\- Hin. Connaissez-vous les trois supernovas cités?

\- De nom. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de Kidd puisqu'il est la principale cible du contre-amiral Tôshizo.

L'homme sourit. L'entretien continua. A mesure que Camryn répondait machinalement aux questions, elle pu voir plus distinctement les personnes présentes de l'autre côté du vitrage. Elle reconnu la carrure imposante de Garp, en train de bailler. A côté de lui, une personne qui devait être un subordonné. Elle vit un autre géant, les reflets de ses lunettes étant visibles. Camryn fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était Kizaru, un des amiraux. Mais c'était aussi lui qui avait organisé la grande traque à Sabaody. La jeune fille se sentit soudain en danger. Elle l'avait remarqué depuis un moment, mais... Cet homme en face d'elle ne semblait pas croire la moindre de ses paroles. Ils voulaient quelque chose. La piéger? Typique d'un interrogatoire. Elle savait très bien que la Marine ne pardonnait pas aussi facilement. Tandis qu'elle perdait son sang-froid, l'homme la fixait de plus en plus insistant.

\- Vous semblez posséder des arguments de défense, mademoiselle, dit-il enfin.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. A Blossom, vous avez débusqué une criminelle en cavale depuis des années. Vous avez sauvé des hommes de l'unité du vice-amiral Momonga disparus il y a des mois. Vous vous êtes ensuite pliée aux ordres de la Marine. Le contre-amiral Tôshizo affirme que vous n'avez aucun lien avec les pirates. Silvers Rayleigh a précisé à l'amiral Kizaru que vous ne vous connaissiez pas.

Camryn remerciait mille fois le vieil homme dans sa tête. Elle avait de nouveaux une dette envers lui pour avoir sauvé encore une fois sa vie.

\- Vous dites que vous ne connaissez pas les supernovas, ni Rayleigh, Kurai et Graig. Même votre père vous fournit une bonne défense. Par contre, je voudrais savoir ce que vous foutiez avec Isis Bastet d'Alabasta, fit-il brutalement.

La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi mais il commençait à perdre son calme. Il fallait dire que cela faisait bien trois quarts d'heure qu'ils n'avançaient à rien. Ce détail lui mis en confiance.

\- Nous étions enfermées dans la même cellule. Ils comptaient me faire dévorer par cette démone, fit-elle avec sérieux, tentant de cacher son amusement.

\- On nous a rapporté que vous avez fait équipe avec elle, s'impatienta le type.

\- C'est exact.

\- Donc vous avez été complice d'une pirate!

\- Elle n'est pas une pirate. Nous avons conclu un marché après avoir découvert leur secret. Ses hommes ont attaqué les imposteurs pour ensuite nous permettre de nous enfuir. J'ai eu l'idée de sauver les marines d'un éboulement certain. Ils m'ont révélé l'identité de leur chef, et vous connaissez la suite.

Un silence suivit ces paroles. L'homme soupira. Camryn se rapprocha de lui, posant ses coudes sur la table de bois. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, un étrange courage l'animant.

\- Que je fasse équipe avec Bastet, je ne pense pas que cela soit un motif pour m'inculper. On m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle pouvait me servir à la défense. J'imagine qu'elle doit travailler pour le compte de la marine, n'est-ce pas?

Le soldat eut une expression étrange, comme si Camryn venait à l'instant d'insulter sa mère. Il n'avait pas de mots pour répliquer. Les doigts de la jeune fille tremblaient, mais elle tentait de ne pas perdre la face. Elle entendit un rire derrière la vitre noire. Prenant un air blasé, la jeune recrue aperçut Garp qui pouffait de rire. Quant à Kizaru, elle ne pu voir sa réaction, ce qui l'aurait bien intéressée.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, soldate Tôshizo.

\- A vos ordres, le salua-t-elle.

Puis elle sortit, suivant Kobby dans les couloirs de la base.

* * *

\- 198... 199... 200! Terminé!

Elle s'écrasa sur le sol poussiéreux du terrain d'entraînement. Morte de fatigue, la jeune recrue eu du mal à se relever. Elle et son unité venaient d'accomplir 200 pompes sous le soleil cuisant de Marineford.

\- Étirements! Ensuite vous accomplirez vos tâches quotidiennes! Leur criait Kobby.

Pendant que Camryn s'étirait les jambes meurtries, elle entendit des rire derrière elle. Reconnaissant la voix d'Akyo, elle décida de les ignorer. Une fois la chose faite, Camryn se dirigea vers l'accueil de la base, où les tâches étaient reparties. Chaque jour, les soldats étaient assignés à des travaux, ayant pour but d'aider à la préparation de la guerre. Cela pouvait aller à vérifier le stock des armes ou des vivres pour les navires partant jusqu'à l'évacuation des derniers civils. Camryn faisait donc connaissance avec la ville de Marineford. La jeune fille devait aujourd'hui transporter des caisses de nourriture, ainsi que vérifier les évacuations complètes. Le port était bondé de soldats, certains arrivant avec leur chef, d'autres accompagnant des civils dans les navires. La jeune fille aperçut le navire marchand qui devait lui fournir les caisses.

\- C'est curieux, le vice-amiral Momonga n'est toujours pas revenu.

\- Il y a du grabuge, je crois. Le vice-amiral devait convaincre un Grand Corsaire, à ce qu'on dit!

Les commérages des officiers n'échappèrent pas à Camryn. Elle sourit, tentant d'en savoir plus. Cependant ce ne fut pas possible. La jeune fille reçu un violent coup sur l'épaule, lâchant la caisse qui tomba par terre. Elle s'empressa de ramasser ce qui était tombé avant que les officiers ne la prenne la main dans le sac. Se reprenant, elle vit Akyo et ses acolytes rire.

\- Oups, désolé... Je n'avais pas vu que t'étais un soldat, camarade! Fit-il, sous les esclaffement de ses amis.

\- Je comprends, tu ne dois pas avoir les yeux en face des trous, l'ami, répondit-elle au tac au tac.

Akyo ne rit plus. Ses amis le regardaient d'un air surpris puis se mirent à rigoler.

\- Excellent ! Rit l'un d'eux.

Camryn eu un petit rictus d'amusement mais regretta son geste en voyant l'air menaçant de son ennemi. Il

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tôshizo, on a enfin les entrailles de se défendre? Fit-il, ironique.

\- Ça m'a échappé, répondit-elle bêtement.

\- Ton moment de courage n'aura pas duré longtemps, répliqua-t-il, faussement déçu.

Il repartit en riant suivit des autres. Camryn continua son chemin, blasée. Cet homme lui faisait pitié... En y réfléchissant, elle n'aimait pas grand monde qui la soutenait dans la base. Son père allait bientôt quitter l'île en sécurité, Aokiji lui est insupportable et elle ne voyait jamais Garp. Ceux qu'elle connaissait bien étaient tous ses supérieurs. La jeune fille se rendit compte d'une chose en regardant Akyo s'éloigner. Elle n'a jamais été capable d'avoir des alliés permanents à ses côtés. Elle ne possédait pas de groupe, de personnes sur qui compter en cas de besoin. Non, elle a toujours n'eu que son fusil et ses balles. Camryn comprenait que se faire des ennemis n'allait pas l'aider à survivre à la guerre au sommet. Elle repensa à Graig et Kurai, rêveurs de trouver un équipage, ou d'en créer un. Isis avait un chef, et des hommes. Son père pouvait compter sur l'aide de son supérieur, Aokiji. Camryn se trouvait loin de ses amis Rayleigh et Shakky, qui eux n'étaient sans doute plus partant pour partir à l'aventure. La jeune fille devait s'envoler de ses propres ailes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit laissée en arrière par rapport à Graig et Kurai. Depuis tout ce temps, ils possédaient des convictions honorables. La bleue espérait au passage qu'ils aient survécu à Sabaody. Sur ce point, elle ne pouvait rien deviner aux expression du Singe Jaune, qui paraissait béat à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. Affirmant qu'elle ne connaissait pas personnellement ses sauveurs, KIzaru n'avait pas étendu le sujet. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'informer, ici. A moins que...

Une curieuse bestiole se dessina dans son esprit. Shell! Il était son allié! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier... Grâce à lui, elle pouvait certainement savoir ce qu'il se passe sur Grand Line. L'on dit que le vice-amiral Momonga prenait du temps à revenir. Camryn voulait tout savoir. Elle prendrait aussi les journaux, pour voir si Graig ou Kurai son recherchés. Si c'était le cas, alors cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

Après avoir finit son travail, la jeune fille se prépara à inspecter les habitations. Il restait parfois des vieil hommes, hurlant qu'ils ne quitteraient pour rien au monde leur maison, voulant mourir avec elles. Stoïque, la soldate leur commandait de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Cela ne se produisit que quelques fois encore. Elle revint sur le port, ayant finit son travail pus tôt. Elle avait un peu de temps libre avant l'appel du soir. Ce fut près de navires de guerre qu'elle aperçut son père, s'apprêtant à partir. Il était accompagné d'Aokiji, baillant.

\- 'Ryn! Enfin, je veux dire... Soldate Tôshizo, venez par ici!

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, la jeuen fille s'approcha.

\- Mes respects, contre-amiral Tôshizo, dit-elle.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, soldate Tôshizo! Répondit-il, ironique.

\- P'pa! Coupa Camryn. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de m'appeler ici, tu veux que je me mette encore plsu de gens à dos ou quoi?

\- Je ne voulais pas partir sans dire au revoir à ma fille chérie adorée! Se défendit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ah, vraiment... Murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit à pleines dents. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais vu aussi joyeux. Cependant, elle percevait une certaine tristesse dans son regard. Ces deux sentiments pourtant opposés se mariaient étrangement bien dans les yeux noirs du contre-amiral. Camryn était consciente qu'il était partagé entre la joie de la voir se battre pour la justice, mais aussi la peur de la perdre à jamais. Elle lui pris la main et la serra affectueusement.

\- T'en fais pas, je m'en sortirais, fit-elle rougissante et le regard fuyant.

\- Ne fais rien d'inconscient, Camryn. N'oublie pas que tu as beaucoup plus de courage que tu ne le penses. Sers-toi de tes propres armes pour survivre. Si je dois te donner un dernier ordre, ce serait...

\- '' Il est interdit de mourir, soldate Tôshizo!'' , je sais, énonça-t-elle.

\- Aaaah, ça c'est bien ma fille! S'exclama-t-il fièrement.

\- Bon courage, Tôshizo. Tu seras en sécurité là où tu vas, dit Aokiji, lassé par son petit manège.

\- Oui, vous avez raison amiral, répondit-il, toussotant.

Un soldat descendit du navire pour l'aider à monter.

\- Bonne chance à vous, Amiral, fit Tôshizo en faisant un salut militaire.

\- Soyez sans crainte! Répondit-il, un sourire en coin se formant sur son visage.

A mesure que son père s'éloignait, et que la passerelle commençait à être enlevée, les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent. Il lui était interdit de mourir. La jeune filel sentait qu'elle n'avait pas salué dignement son père.

\- 'Ryn! Je suis convaincu que nous nous reverrons! Cria-t-il du bateau.

Elle couru vers le bord du port. Tandis que le soleil se couchait, le bateau s'éloignait doucement, voguant sur des vagues teintées d'orange. Camryn essuya ses larmes.

\- Je survivrais! S'écria-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, le visage mouillé par les larmes.

Elle pu entendre un dernier rire puis plus rien. Il était maintenant partit. Son dernier lien avec son île natale venait de disparaître. La voilà maintenant confrontée pleinement à la Marine.

La bleue sentit Aokiji s'éloigner, la laissant seule. Il pensait qu'elle en avait besoin, l'ayant vu pleurer le départ de son père. Mais Camryn ne pleurait plus. Elle réfléchissait. Contrairement à ce que le Faisan Bleu croyait, La jeune fille préparait un plan d'action.

* * *

**Un chapitre plus court que les autres, mais je voulais pas trop surcharger... Enfin bref! **

**( waou on connaît les noms de la mère de Camryn! :mur:) **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, les gars... C'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce que vous pensez! **

**Merci de lire!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yow! **

**En fait c'est un chapitre que j'ai séparé en deux... Il allait être trop long sinon huhu. **

**Bref, merci à The Story of a rabbit pour son soutiennnnnnnnnnnn! **

**Voilà la suite! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Ton statut. **

\- Un sauvetage d'unité à Blossom?

\- Exact, exact...

L'immense pièce était baignée de la lumière matinale de Marineford. Un homme, assis à son bureau venait d'ouvrir un dossier vert. L'autre individu se promenait dans la salle tout en mangeant un donut.

\- Que pouvait bien faire la tornade d'Alabasta à Blossom... S'agirait-il d'une manœuvre de Doflamingo? Se demanda le premier, caressant sa barbichette noire.

\- Amiral en Chef, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous regrettez sa présence au sein des Grands Corsaires ? Répliqua le deuxième, la bouche pleine.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, Garp! Trancha Sengoku.

Il continua de feuilleter le dossier vert. Cette question l'ennuyait, d'autant plus qu'il devait régler les problèmes touchant à la guerre qui se rapprochait de jour en jour. Cette gamine pourtant banale lui donnait du fil à retordre. Les événements parus à Blossom n'étaient pas prévus dans ses plans. Que faisait donc Camryn Tôshizo, considérée comme une criminelle de seconde zone en compagnie d'Isis Bastet? Elles ont détruit cette base ensembles. Camryn serait donc en contact avec Doflamingo? Non, ce type était bien plus malin que cela. Jamais il ne laisserai un de ses agents infiltrer la marine aussi ouvertement. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le moment de s'embrouiller avec lui pour des histoires futiles. Mieux valait l'avoir comme allié durant la bataille. Il n'aura qu'à le remercier pour le service rendu par Bastet, car oui, elle a participé à ce sauvetage.

\- Connaissant sa réputation à cette mégère des sables, je me demande comment a fait Tôshizo pour ne pas se faire dévorer toute crue dans la cellule, dit Garp d'un air vague.

\- Elle a dû trouver un compromis... Tôshizo possède peut-être des capacités de persuasion non-négligeables , répondit Sengoku d'un air absent, tournant toujours les pages du dossier.

-En tout cas, elle est ambitieuse, continua Garp.

\- Oui... Peut-être que son instinct de survie l'a poussée à passer un accord avec cette démone, ajouta Sengoku, pensif. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas flanché pendant l'interrogatoire.

\- Elle lui a carrément cloué le bec, rigola Garp.

\- Bon ça va, merci!

Tandis que le vieil homme riait dans sa barbe, Sengoku soupira puis ferma le dossier d'un coup sec. Il serait peut-être temps de contacter les Grands Corsaires. Tout se passait normalement bien, à part le vice-amiral Momonga qui avait rencontré quelques problèmes, et qui était maintenant en route pour Impel Down. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de jours avant l'exécution de Poings Ardents. L'Amiral en chef espérait que rien ne survienne durant ce laps de temps.

* * *

Dans la seconde partie de Grand Line, une île se retrouvait en pleine effervescence. Ses habitants n'avaient jamais autant acheté de journaux, regardé les nouvelles, prié pour leur proches partis dans la première moitié. Mais ce qui les inquiétaient le plus, c'était que leur grand roi allait partir au front. Bien sûr ils ne doutaient pas de sa force, ni d'une possible victoire. A vrai dire, ils se demandaient qui allait gouverner l'île en son absence. Tels étaient les préoccupations des habitants de la belle et fougueuse Dressrosa, siégeant dans le Nouveau Monde.

Dans le palais, tout était largement plus calme. La vie prenait son train normal. Le roi, Dolfamingo se trouvait dans la terrasse, assis sur un large canapé et buvant un cocktail entouré de femmes, tandis que ses plus fidèles acolytes s'amusaient au bord d'une immense piscine. Tout se déroulait à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'un homme s'approcha du souverain, un den den mushi entre ses mains. Le roi tiqua légèrement agacé par ce dérangement, surtout quand il apprit que ce coup de fil venait de la Marine. Il se leva, étira ses longues jambes, puis rentra dans le palais de sa démarche étrange, les jambes écartées, sous les plaintes des femmes qui l'accompagnaient.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fondit sur son trône et s'assit confortablement. Il attrapa le combiné et congédia le serviteur.

\- Sengoku, pourquoi est-ce toi qui vient me déranger à une heure pareille? Susurra-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Ça ne te ressemble pas, un homme aussi sérieux de ton genre! Ironisa-t-il.

\- Je suis venu te parler de tes exploits à Blossom, fit la voix posée de l'amiral en chef.

Le sourire de Doflamingo faiblit légèrement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Si jamais la Marine lui reprochait quoique ce soit, il ferait disparaître cet inconvénient.

\- Ah oui? Dit-il, d'une voix amusée.

\- Oui. Une unité a été sauvée, et il se trouve que tes hommes y ont contribué. Félicitations, tu remplis bien là ton rôle de Grand Corsaire. Je ne te cache pas que cela m'étonne.

Doflamingo reprit son sourire. Apparemment il n'aura pas à s'occuper de ses subordonnés ce soir. Cependant, quand Bastet avait fait son rapport, elle n'avait pas mentionné ce sauvetage d'unité. Les marines l'avaient menacée. Que cherchait Sengoku? Tentait-il de l'amadouer davantage? Pourtant, rien ne l'empêcherait de changer d'avis par rapport à sa participation à la guerre.

\- Par ailleurs, tu dois te rendre à Marineford dans les plus brefs délais. Au plaisir.

Et il raccrocha. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter le mécontentement du souverain de Dressrosa quant à la situation. Il ordonna à un serviteur d'aller lui chercher Bastet.

La jeune femme apparu quelques instants plus tard au pas de la porte. Elle arborait un haut fait de mousseline de couleur rouge incrusté de perles, laissant son nombril apparent. En guise de bas, un pantalon large, d'un tissu très fin couleur pourpre également. Ses chevilles étaient visibles, ornées de bijoux qui s'entortillaient jusqu'à ses orteils, se mêlant aux ligaments de ses tongs dorées. Ses cheveux blonds dorés étaient attachés en une queue de cheval plus propre qu'habituellement. Visiblement elle paraissait nettement plus arrangée qu'à sa précédente apparition dans l'île de Blossom.

\- Isis Bastet, commença Doflamingo. Rapproche-toi, s'il te plaît.

Elle s'avança d'un pas assuré. Non pas que cet homme ne lui faisait pas peur, loin de là. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la prenne pour une trouillarde. Arrivée à une certaine distance, elle s'arrêta. Son supérieur était de dos, avachi sur son trône.

\- Vous m'avez appelée jeune maître? Fit-elle calmement.

\- Je viens de recevoir les compliments de l'amiral en chef pour tes œuvres à Blossom. Moi qui croyais que tu avais importuné la Marine, voilà qu'elle me félicite au contraire.

Isis fronça les sourcils. Avec cet homme, il était impossible de savoir s'il était sérieux ou non. Son rictus ne le quittait pas une seule seconde.

\- Tu m'as bien dit que Garp t'avait ordonné de décamper, pas vrai?

\- C'est exact.

\- Alors pourquoi je reçois un tel message... Tu le sais, toi?

\- Vous pensez peut-être que je ne vous dis pas la vérité?

\- Exactement.

La jeune femme eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Il ne lui faisait définitivement pas confiance, et peut-être ce ne sera jamais le cas. Elle commençait à regretter son ancien maître. Crocodile au moins avait le mérite d'être plus facile à cerner.

'' Et merde'' Jura-t-elle.

Puis un détail lui vint à l'esprit. La petite Ryn! Quand elle est partie, on lui avait menotté les mains. Elle a dû subir des interrogatoires et elle a dû tout leur raconter. D'ailleurs, elle était sa complice durant sa fuite, qui s'était transformé en sauvetage d'une île toute entière. D'où les compliments...

\- On a sauvé une unité de marines disparus ainsi qu'une île. La Marine voulait tout simplement nous chasser car nous n'étions pas les bienvenus. Des hors-la-loi sur une île aussi honnête que Blossom... Ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour ses habitants, n'est-ce pas? Répondit-elle enfin, plus détendue. Je l'ai mentionné dans mon rapport.

\- Qui était la personne avec toi?

\- Camryn Tôshizo, une criminelle de seconde zone.

\- De seconde zone, vraiment?

\- Oui.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Isis soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas mêler Camryn dans cette histoire. Si cette petite attirait l'attention de Doflamingo sur elle, alors il ne lui resterait plus qu'à prier. De plus , Camryn allait devenir une marine. Dans un sens, elle se trouvait tout de même dans le même camp que celui du roi de Dressrosa.

\- Menteuse, fit une voix grave, railleuse dans son oreille.

Isis n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de sa présence qu'une main se referma sur sa clavicule. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur, et tentait de garder son sang-froid. Son visage s'assombrit.

\- Si tu t'es enfuie avec elle... C'est qu'elle représentait quelque chose pour toi, n'est-ce pas? J'ai cru comprendre que tu l'as aidée à s'échapper. Qui est-elle?

Il resserra sa prise. Isis fronça les sourcils.

\- Sa prime n'est à peine que de 9,000,000 de Berries, ce n'est qu'une vermine!

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissée croupir? Toi, Isis Bastet, possédant une prime aussi faramineuse, tu laisses donc une fillette insignifiante en vie? Tu es bien plus gentille que laisse penser ta réputation, en fait...

La jeune fille tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté. Le roi se trouvait toujours derrière elle, il la contrôlait à présent avec ses fils. Isis ne bronchait pas. Doflamingo se retrouva devant elle.

\- J'ai bien envie de te tuer maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de faibles comme toi. Tu aurais pu t'évader simplement. Au lieu de cela, il a fallu que tu croises la route de cette gueuse et que tu t'embarques dans cette histoire de sauvetage! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, tu aurais très bien pu rester dans l'île et remplir ta mission!

Isis continuait muette. Une simple phrase, et c'en était finit d'elle.

\- Pourtant, tu connais l'étendue de ma puissance. Cela ne te ressemble pas d'avoir besoin d'aide pour t'enfuir... Qui est-elle ?

\- La fille d'un officier de la Marine, elle est devenue soldate après cela, c'est tout ce que je sais! Tenta-elle de se défendre.

Le géant blond ne répondit rien. Il marcha un peu en direction de son trône. Bah, il saura tôt ou tard. En attendant, il avait encore besoin d'Isis. Il relâcha ses fils. La femme dorée soupira d'aise et passa ses mains sur sa clavicule meurtrie.

\- Tu as de la chance de posséder un pouvoir aussi utile. Tu peux te retirer.

\- A vos ordre, jeune maître, dit-elle, les dents serrées.

Elle quitta la salle.

* * *

L'échauffement était terminé. Place aux choses sérieuses. Camryn venait de terminer ses exercices et rejoint les autres dans une vaste pièce où plusieurs armes d'entraînement étaient entreposées. Kobby s'avança devant ses soldats et montra l'étalage.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous manipulerez les armes d'entraînement. Faites en sorte de répéter les exercices habituels que vous pratiquiez dans vos anciennes unités. Utilisez toutes les armes, vous passerez ensuite devant les supérieurs pour vous donner un rang selon votre spécialité. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même, c'est compris?

\- A vos ordres! Répondirent les soldats.

Camryn vit les hommes s'éparpiller devant elle, se dirigeant chacun vers différents stands. Quant à elle, elle n'avait aucun connaissance de ces exercices, n'étant dans la Marine depuis quelques jours à peine. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle se dirigea vers les armes à feu. Enfilant un casque, elle attrapa un fusil. Son geste fut arrêté par une main qui se posa sur la sienne.

\- Vous n'avez pas compris mon ordre, soldate Tôshizo.

La bleue tourna son regard vers son interlocuteur. Kobby lui lançait un air se voulant sévère. Camryn prit un air suppliant qui surpris Kobby. Celui-ci secoua son visage et lui montra les autres hommes qui s'entraînaient avec des sabres d'un signe de tête. La recrue fit une mine boudeuse et repartit, retirant son casque. Mais le sergent-chef avait raison. Ses aptitudes aux armes de tir étaient honorables. En tant que soldat, elle se devait de maîtriser tout type d'arme. Même les armes blanches.

Camryn fixait maintenant un sabre avec dégoût qui traînait par terre. Elle aperçu Akyo se battre avec aisance, faisant tomber ses adversaires un par un. Elle soupira. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu affaire à une arme blanche, ça s'était très mal terminé... Son père s'était toujours battu avec un long sabre, qu'il maniait avec puissance et facilité. Camryn a toujours préféré le tir. Peut-être parce que cela lui permettait de se trouver le plus loin possible de sa cible... N'avoir aucun contact avec celle-ci. D'ailleurs, elle utilisait principalement des fusils plutôt que des pistolets.

\- Hey, la teigne!

Camryn ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Ce surnom... Elle se retourna vers son auteur.

\- Bah, tu te reconnais, c'est déjà ça, fit une voix railleuse.

Et des rires moqueurs éclatèrent de toute part. Revenant sur la surface et honteuse de ce faux espoir, Camryn fronça les sourcils. Décidément cet Akyo cherchait quelque chose. Il lui faisait de plus en plus pitié. Elle lui lança un sourire sarcastique.

\- Je ne fais que prendre exemple sur mes aînés, répondit-elle.

Le soldat perdit son sourire momentanément. Puis, rageusement, il lui montra l'épée que Camryn contemplait depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- C'est ton tour, Tôshizo.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent vers le haut, ses dents se serrèrent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et des gouttes de sueur parcoururent son front.

'' Mais il est complètement taré cet abrutiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! '' Hurla Camryn intérieurement.

\- Alors, tu te bouges?

Le sourire de la bleue se figea.

'' Eh merde... C'était pas prévu!''

\- Oui, oui, attends deux secondes, répliqua-t-elle en se baissant pour saisir l'arme à terre.

Consciente qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à ce type, la jeune fille préparait déjà son plan de fuite. Il lui fallait gagner du temps. Malheureusement, elle ne se trouvait pas à ciel découvert, aucun sortie n'était possible et cela faisait parti de son entraînement. Elle devait se résoudre à l'affronter...

\- Bordel de merde, murmura-t-elle.

\- Approche, s'écria Akyo en se mettant en garde.

Camryn fit de même maladroitement. Puis, sans prévenir, Akyo se retrouva devant elle et lui asséna un premier coup qu'elle para difficilement. Cependant, le soldat avait plus de force qu'elle, et il l'envoya valser plus loin. La bleue eut à peine le temps de s'en remettre qu'Akyo l'attaqua par derrière.

\- Lâche! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Ne cherche pas d'excuses! Lui répliqua-t-il.

Et la jeune fille se prit un nouveau coup. Les rires commençaient à fuser dans l'assistance. Peu à peu, elle se décourageait. Personne ne la soutenait, ses compétences au sabre étaient médiocres, elle n'avait aucun chance de s'en sortir. Camryn soupira. Autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Elle tenta une botte classique que son adversaire para très facilement. Sa vitesse surprit une fois de plus la jeune fille. Il ne se vantait pas pour rien. Elle continua de tenter des coups qui ne servirent qu'à amuser la galerie.

\- Bon, fini de jouer, déclara Akyo.

Il exécuta une technique complexe qui fit tomber Camryn. Son corps se retrouva tout endolori. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Akyo avait la point de son sabre pointée sur la poitrine de la bleue qui le regardait, agacée.

\- Alors c'est donc ça, la fille de Tôshizo... Plutôt décevant, dit-il.

Les autres approuvèrent. Cette scène parue familière à Camryn. Une vague de colère l'envahit. Attrapant son arme, elle s'élança sur lui.

\- Ne me juge pas! S'écria-t-elle.

Son coup fut paré avec une facilité déconcertante. Cette fois, Akyo lui donna une balayette ce qui la fit tomber lourdement. Il paraissait furieux.

\- Comment oses-tu espérer survivre si tu ne peux même pas tenir un simple sabre? Hein?

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui attrapa le col.

\- On est pas ici pour rigoler. Toi, tu ne fais que profiter de ton statut pour réussir, n"est-ce pas? Tu crois faire peur à qui dans cette unité? Comporte-toi comme un soldat, et pas comme une putain de trouillarde, merde! Éclata-t-il.

Camryn le regardait toujours fixement dans les yeux. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

\- D'ailleurs, je commence à avoir des doutes sur ta prime. Tu ne les vaux pas, c'est certain. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas que tu ne sois qu'une petite frappe qui cherchait à se faire aimer des supernovas en les aidant. Je me poses des questions quant à tes prouesses à Blossom...

La bleue bouillait de rage. Qu'elle soit couverte par son père dans cette délicate situation, d'accord. Qu'elle ai bluffé avec Akyo en lui répondant avec insolence, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas la force d'en assumer les conséquences, c'était vrai. Qu'elle soit une véritable peureuse, c'était vrai aussi. Mais qu'on l'appelle de pirate cherchant à se faire aimer des supernovas... Cela était inacceptable. Comment osait-il... Il était temps de lui faire comprendre que Camryn Tôshizo n'a jamais eu l'intention de rejoindre ces foutus pirates.

\- Akyo... Tant que je serais dans la Marine... Je n'ai pas l'intention de servir un quelconque pirate! S'écria-t-elle, se relevant tandis que son opposant s'éloignait.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

\- T'en redemandes?

Elle ne fléchi pas, implacable. La bleue essuya une goutte de sang qui perlait le long de sa bouche.

\- Tu n'as pas à me traiter de pirate.

\- Ah oui? Et pourquoi donc? Demanda-t-il amusé, caressant la lame de son sabre.

La bleue prit une profonde respiration. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était pure folie, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Parce que venant de la part du frère de la criminelle Akane, ma prisonnière, tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner.

* * *

**C'est la finnnnn **

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, donc...**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! **

**Merci de lire! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Yow! **

**Ça fait un bail que j'suis pas revenue sur cette fic. Mais maintenant que j'ai plus d'exam, j'vais pouvoir publier ! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Ta menace**

Le coup était parti trop vite. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir face à cette puissance qui s'abattit sur son nez. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, ses sens furent brouillés, elle ne pu rien faire. Mais son calvaire ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle sentit un poids s'écraser sur son corps et son visage fut de nouveau propulsé sur le côté avec violence sous la puissance de l'impact. Sa tête percuta le sol. Un liquide chaud et visqueux à l'odeur métallique envahit son nez, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Soudain, le poids disparut. Elle snetit qu'on la relevait par les aisselles. LA vue de la victime s'améliora et elle pu apercevoir son tortionnaire. Akyo était plongé dans un rage folle, retenu par des soldats. Son ouïe revenant peu à peu, il était possible d'entendre le soldat proférer des menaces, des injures et des malédictions envers Camryn. Puis, elle sombra.**  
**

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Son regard fut attiré par le blanc immaculé des draps où elle reposait. Elle tourna légèrement son visage vers la fenêtre. Ses mèches bleues foncées entouraient son visage meurtri. Elle pouvait sentir quelques chose de chaud et doux envelopper son nez. La pièce lui disait quelque chose. Une image se forma dans son esprit. Là, devant la fenêtre, un homme en fauteuil roulant fixait le paysage devant lui d'un air mélancolique. Cette apparition lui permit de se redresser délicatement.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée, fit une voix familière.

Kobby se tenait à son chevet. Il paraissait légèrement troublé. Camryn n'avait pas la force de réagir devant son supérieur. Elle s'enfonça dans son oreiller contre le mur, basculant légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière. La jeune recrue soupira, les yeux fermés.

\- Je vous félicite, toi et Akyo. Vous avez fait un beau tapage. La prochaine fois, réglez vos comptes hors de la marine, vous n'êtes pas ici pour perturber l'entraînement, c'est clair?

\- Oui, sergent-chef... Répondit Camryn d'un toute petite voix.

Kobby appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille. Il regarda derrière lui, où il y avait la porte de l'infirmerie puis reprit.

\- Votre altercation a bien énervé les supérieurs. Ils avaient oublié ce détail, qu'Akyo était le frère d'Akane. C'est toi qui l'a provoqué, n'est-ce pas? Cette information n'était pas censé fuiter chez les soldats, tu as commis une grave erreur, Camryn. Maintenant, les officiers ne te portent pas vraiment dans le cœur. Ni Akyo d'ailleurs... Savoir trop de choses n'est pas bon pour toi.

La bleue ne broncha pas. Elle n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, cet avertissement lui procurait un certain amusement. Elle se faisait enfin remarquer au sein de la Marine. Les gens se rendaient enfin compte de sa valeur. Il lui restait un dernier interrogatoire avant la guerre, où tout se jouerait.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez tenu à lui rappeler ce lien de parenté? Ajouta Kobby.

\- Il me persécutait depuis plusieurs jours. C'était entre lui et moi, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Vous vous comportez vraiment comme des gamins, soupira Kobby.

L'intéressée tourna vers lui un regard blasé. Le sergent-chef roula des yeux. Camryn s'intéressa plutôt à son bandage qui recouvrait son nez. Elle posa son index dessus, ce qui la fit tressaillir.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un soldat dans une telle colère noire, continua son supérieur. À croire qu'une seule de vos paroles a réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- Oui, il ne m'a pas ratée, grommela la blessée.

Kobby sourit avec gêne.

\- Ceci dit, ils sont plutôt intéressés par vos capacités oratoires.

\- '' Ils''?

\- Oui. Ceux d'en haut.

Camryn réfléchit. Ses capacités oratoires? De quoi parlait-il? Elle arqua un sourcil à l'encontre de Kobby.

\- Les supérieurs étaient très intéressés de savoir comment vous avez réussi à ranger Isis Bastet à vos côtés. Et là, il vous a suffit d'une simple phrase pour plonger un homme dans une rage profonde.

\- Vous savez, je ne pense pas que ça soit très utile dans un champs de bataille, rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton défaitiste.

\- Non. Mais dans l'unité d'information, oui.

\- Pardon?

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de très réfléchi, Camryn. C'est important, sachez-le.

Camryn le regardait d'un air abruti. Puis elle fronça les sourcils en regardant vers le haut. La Marine possédait des personne fortes ,certes. Mais aussi une intelligence non négligeable. Il suffit de citer des noms comme la vice-amiral Tsuru, une des meilleures stratèges de la Marine. L'unité de renseignements comportait des experts en informatique, ou en espionnage. L'information était quelque chose de réellement importante. La manipuler était un pouvoir à ne surtout pas mettre de côté. Pour cela, Shell devenait une arme redoutable. Il ne fallait surtout pas le faire démasquer...

-Bien compris, sergent-chef. Je suis profondément désolée pour ces désagrément...

\- Vous serez tous les deux de corvée ce soir. Bon rétablissement.

Elle se pinça l'arrêta du nez sous un sourire discret de Kobby. Le jeune officier se leva pour partir, laissant la bleue ruminer.

* * *

\- ... Leurs primes sont vraiment élevées, et ils possèdent des pouvoirs assez balèzes. Je ne sais pas comment la Marines a pu faire le rapprochement entre toi et eux, mais en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle croit toujours, même après ton interrogatoire de l'autre jour. Sinon, ils sont en mouvement constant, je ne peux donc pas les localiser, c'est bien trop dangereux pour nous. L'autre jour, ils...

La jeune fille faisait des ronds sur le matelas de son lit avec son index, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les rapports de Shell sur les supernovas. Ce dernier le remarqua bien assez tôt.

\- Gamine, ça ne va pas?

\- Hum?

La petite bestiole l'observait assez sérieusement. Camryn soupira.

\- Rien... Je me disais que la Marine est vraiment puissante. La guerre approche à grands pas.

\- Tu survivras gamine. Y'a intérêt! Ne t'abandonne pas aussi facilement à la mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues, je ne vais pas mourir, fit-elle un peu brusquement.

Shell sourit.

\- Au fait, j'ai des infos sur Isis.

Camryn se redressa subitement. Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres et s'approcha de la porte de son dortoir. Posant son oreille contre celle-ci, des bruits de pas semblèrent s'éloigner. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre et aperçu des soldats postés au pied de l'immeuble. Elle finit par revenir auprès de son familier.

\- Shell, on va devoir baisser le ton. Les sentinelles sont de plus en plus présentes avec l'approche de la guerre.

\- Tu as raison. Eh bien, je vais faire court. Isis est en quelque sorte bel et bien '' protégée '' par la marine.

La bleue sourit. Exactement comme elle l'avait prédit .

\- Et?

\- Elle se trouve sous les ordres d'un shichibukai.

\- Lequel?

Shell prit un air désolé.

\- Donquixote Doflamingo...

Camryn fut frappée par la révélation. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Sa mâchoire se décrocha, et tandis qu'elle regardait l'escargot bouche bée, celui-ci paraissait de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Quelque chose te dérange, Shell?

\- Un peu qu'ça m'dérange. Cette fille doit vivre un véritable calvaire! Être sous les ordres d'un homme aussi dangereux...

\- Je ne connais pas grand chose sur lui, à part qu'il mène des affaires louches sur Sabaody, ajouta la jeune fille d'un air indifférent.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit derrière le trafic d'esclaves, s'exclama Shell.

Camryn posa son index sur la bouche de la bestiole d'un air affolé. Celui-ci prit un air blasé et la mordit. Elle retira d'un geste sec son doigt, se retenant de crier sur lui. Mais Shell avait raison. Le symbole qu'elle avait aperçu quand elle s'était cachée dans la salle de vente aux enchères. C'était un smiley barré. Cette chose lui avait procuré une immense fureur.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Camryn, il est plutôt balèze. Pas étonnant qu'Isis soit crainte, elle n'est pas sous les ordres de n'importe qui.

\- Cet homme est dangereux. Non mais t'as déjà vu sa tronche? Il a ce sourire collé en permanence sur son visage; c'est super flippant!

\- N'ai pas peur, Shell, on a rien à voir avec ce type, dit Camryn, souriant jaune.

L'escargot plissa les yeux.

\- Au contraire, gamine. Si un subordonné de ce type est concerné, alors tu risques d'attirer son attention!

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air sérieux. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses dents se serrèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent vers le haut. Elle porta ses mains à sa tête.

\- Raaaaaah merrrrrde! Quelle galère! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Tandis qu'elle accomplissait des allers-retours affolés dans sa chambre, Shell tentait de réfléchir d'un air blasé.

\- D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il soit présent à Marineford! Ajouta-t-il.

\- Heiiiin? Oh non c'est pas vrai! S'écria la bleue, s'écroulant par terre sur ses genoux.

\- Hey, gamine! Fais moins de bruit! Et ne commence pas à déprimer, je crois que tu ne possèdes rien de très intéressant pour Doflamingo. En plus, Isis va sûrement te couvrir, vous êtes indirectement dans le même camp!

Camryn se releva et reprit son sérieux.

\- Tu as raison, le mollusque. Contentons-nous de gagner cette fichue guerre!

\- Eh bien, tu te motives très vite, murmura Shell un peu perdu.

La jeune recrue s'approcha de la fenêtre. Encore une fois elle voyait le bureau de Sengoku allumé, avec des silhouettes gesticuler dans tous les sens. Quelque chose se tramait.

\- Tu sais, Shell, si un type aussi dangereux que Doflamingo se bat avec nous, je pense que la Marine pourrait gagner haut la main cette guerre.

\- À part si un imprévu arrive!

À ces mots, les yeux de l'escargot s'allumèrent d'une lumière blanche, discrète. Des chiffres semblèrent défiler sur ses yeux. Quand Camryn se retourna, elle vit la bestiole dans cet état. La jeune fille le recouvrit avec sa couette, paniquée que la sentinelle remarque ces signaux de lumière.

\- Shell! Shell! Chuchota-t-elle avec véhémence.

La bestiole ne répondit pas.

\- Cam..Ryn! Tu m'étouffes!

\- Oh! Pardon!

Elle le débarrassa de la couverture.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fabriqué, le mollusque!

\- J'ai.. Ça fait des jours que je tente de savoir ce qu'il se passe à Marineford..

\- Comment?

Shell reprit son souffle puis déglutit.

\- Chaque soir, je te vois regarder par la fenêtre et fixer Sengoku actif dans son bureau jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. J'ai voulu en savoir plus. D'après Marineford, il y a eu des problèmes avec le vice-amiral Momonga qui est parti pour Impel Down. En ce moment, il revient ici pour participer à la guerre. Et maintenant, j'ai voulu me connecter au réseau d'Impel Down. Seulement...

\- Quoi? Qu'y-a-t-il?

\- J'ai failli me faire choper, c'était pas loin! Mais j'ai eu le temps de savoir quelque chose!

Les yeux de la petite bête se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre.

\- Il y a un intrus dans la prison!

* * *

**Et voilaaa, on s'approcha à grands pas de la guerre! **

**Merci de lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, c'est super utile ( et plaisant! ) **

**A bientôt!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yow!**

**C'est le dernier chapitre de cet arc! Bienvenue aux nouveaux follower, amusez-vosu bien ( youhouu '^' ) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Ton pouvoir**

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, c'est le dernier. Après ça nous seront trop occupés par la gue... L'exécution qui aura lieu demain!

Camryn redoutait déjà ce nouvel interrogatoire. Finalement, certains marines n'étaient pas comme elle se l'imaginait. Mais peu lui importait, cela allait prendre rapidement fin. Elle devait juste faire très attention à ses paroles, un seul mot de travers et c'en était fini.

\- Asseyez-vous, soldate Tôshizo.

Elle s'exécuta avec mauvaise grâce. Le même homme se retrouvait devant elle, dans la même salle avec la vitre noire abritant plusieurs officiers derrière. Kobby se tenait à l'entrée. Camryn remarqua qu'il manquait Kizaru à l'appel. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade ridicule. Dans tout les cas, la bleue pensait cela avec force. L'homme se saisit de son fameux dossier vert et l'ouvrit. Il paraissait moins enclin à la taquiner que la dernière fois. Camryn le fixait d'un air désinvolte. Le soldat tiqua, légèrement agacé par cette attitude. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et entreprit de lire le dossier.

\- Vous êtes donc Camryn Makie Tôshizo, née à Sabaody il a dix-neuf ans et demi de Haru Tôshizo, contre-amiral dans la Marine et Camilia Battler, serveuse, maintenant décédée. Vous...

Tout cela semblait stupide et puéril pour la jeune fille. Répéter les mêmes choses ne servirait en rien à la Marine. D'ailleurs, elle allait bientôt avoir vingt ans. Dans quelques jours. Un sourire ironique prit place sur ses lèvres. En quoi cela lui importait, elle n'avait personne avec qui le fêter, et en plus, elle ne pourrait certainement pas le célébrer. La guerre se déroulait avant.

\- ... Dans la même cellule qu'Isis Bastet. Vous confirmez?

\- Hm, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Soyez un peu plus avec nous, mademoiselle. À moins que vous avouiez votre faute.

\- Quelle faute?

\- Vous faites l'objet d'accusations très graves. Regardez...

\- Je ne connais pas ce Rayleigh, ni ce Graig ni ce Kurai. Je me suis retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, j'ai cru que mon père était mort, j'ai donc fui car je n'avais plus aucune chance de survivre sur Sabaody qui était complètement ravagée par des rayons lumineux lancés par des robots. Sérieusement, vous avez déjà vu à quoi ressemble une Mangrove? Vous l'imaginez coupée en DEUX?

Un silence s'abattit dans la salle. La soldat devant avait les yeux écarquillés. Kobby se pinça l'arrête du nez. Un rire tonitruant interrompis cette ambiance tendue. Tous se retournèrent vers la vitre blindée. Une grande silhouette se tortillait sous les éclats de rire. La bleue regardait d'un air blasé Garp en train de s'esclaffer. Puis elle le vit quitter la salle. Apparemment, Camryn n'était pas la seule à penser que cet interrogatoire leur faisait perdre du temps.

\- Bon... Continuons.

\- Je vous en prie, acquiesça Camryn, maintenant à l'aise.

\- Nous doutons de votre fidélité envers la Marine. Ce n'est pas encore sûr que vous intégriez les services d'information.

La bleue plissa les yeux.

\- Votre comportement avec le jeune Akyo nous a beaucoup déçu. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous discipliner, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

L'injustice de la situation était tellement grande que la jeune fille se retint sérieusement d'éclater de rire. Comme si c'était elle qui avait cassé le nez à Akyo. Bien sûr. Elle n'eut pas la force de répliquer. Elle se contenta simplement de soupirer. L'homme paraissait de plus en plsu agacé devant la non réaction de l'interrogée.

\- Cette section est très importante. Une seule erreur, et...

\- J'aurais juste une question à vos poser, l'interrompis-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta de feuilleter le dossier vert et leva son regard dédaigneux vers elle.

\- Allez-y, faites donc, lâcha-t-il, plein de sarcasme.

Camryn bailla légèrement. Elle posa ses coudes sur le table et appuya son visage contre sa paume. Elle fixa l'homme d'un air blasé.

\- Vous faites donc partie de cette unité? Demanda-t-elle d'un vois lasse.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils. Il toussota. Les autres militaires présents dans la salle se regardèrent d'un air un peu perdu.

\- Nous allons nous arrêter là, soldate Tôshizo. Contentez-vous de travailler dur pour suivre correctement le déroulement de l'exécution demain. Nous avons besoin de tous les marines.

\- À vos ordres, sourit-elle.

* * *

\- FAIS CHIER!

Un autre coup partit. Elle était seule dans le terrain d'entraînement. La fin de journée approchait et les soldats préféraient profiter de leur temps libre. La bleue tenait entre ses mains tremblantes un sabre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle répétait les mêmes mouvements. Rien à faire. Elle détestait toujours autant cette arme qui semblait la narguer. Son père en aurait fait meilleur usage. Il était capable de faire n'importe quoi avec les armes blanches, la preuve, son arme personnelle était un sabre très long et très lourd. Il l'utilisait avec aisance et grâce. Jamais Camryn ne s'était sentie capable d'exécuter ce genre de prestance. Elle finit par la lâcher par terre rageusement et s'assit. Au fond de la salle d'entraînement, il y avait le stand de tir. Elle n'y avait presque pas touché durant ces derniers jours. Regardant à droite et à gauche, la jeune recrue s'approcha vers les fusils et autres armes à feu disposés sur des étagères. Glissant quelques balles, elle se précipita ensuite vers les cibles. Ses mains épousèrent naturellement les formes de l'objet. La bleue se sentit soudain en sécurité. Elle s'entraîna donc à tirer sur des cibles immobiles. Puis elle s'essaya aux cibles mouvantes. L'on pouvait la voir virevolter avec élégance et maîtrise, et toucher d'un rapidité déconcertante les cibles. Après quelques temps de farandole, Camryn s'arrêta, essoufflée.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas te reposer sur tes acquis, retentit une voix.

La bleue posa les armes qu'elle avait utilisé à leur places.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, sergent-chef.

Kobby se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne portait pas son uniforme complet, si bien qu'il paraissait plus décontracté. Il s'avança vers les cibles pour les inspecter de près. Camryn se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Après un petit moment, le rose soupira puis sourit à sa jeune recrue.

\- Eh bien, on ne m'avait pas mentit à ton sujet. Ce que tu nous as montré à Blossom n'était donc pas dû au hasard...

Bien qu'un peu véxée, Camryn répondit à son sourire et s'inclina poliment. Kobby remarqua le sabre traînant par terre négligemment.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas supporter ça, hein... Continua-t-il d'un ton défaitiste.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux! Enfin, je crois... Fit Camryn précipitamment.

Il secoua sa tête en riant légèrement.

\- Je te cherchais. Quelqu'un veut te voir!

\- À cette heure-là?

\- Oui, c'était son seul horaire de libre. Je te conseille d'être respectueuse envers lui. Il se trouve dans le jardin.

La bleue paru impressionnée. Normalement, le jardin était plutôt fréquenté par les officiers. Cela paraissait important.

\- J'y vais. Bonne soirée sergent-chef, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

Arrivée à l'endroit du rendez-vous, Camryn ne vit personne. Elle se trouvait sur une plate-forme en bois de rose, qui longeait les pièces juxtaposées. Ces pièces étaient entièrement closes par des portes coulissantes. La jeune soldate déglutit. Même le sol lui paraissait majestueux. Quant au jardin, il lui inspirait une sérénité qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé depuis très longtemps. Des plantes et arbustes d'un vert émeraude formaient un fabuleux contraste avec le sol en sable gris, parsemé de pierres blanches. Un petit ruisseau coulait au pied d'un cerisier fleuri. L'eau d'un blanc pur faisait entendre ses clapotements réguliers. Cette eau sortait d'un tube de bambou soigneusement taillé. Quand l'eau ne circulait plus, il se relevait subitement, laissant résonner son doux impact contre le sol. Le ciel ajoutait des lueurs orangée à ce spectacle calme. La bleue s'assit doucement, laissant ses jambes ballantes au bord de la plate-forme. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas?

Elle reprit subitement ses esprits pour se relever rapidement et exécuter un salut militaire. Devant elle se trouvait un grand homme dans la quarantaine en costard rayé violet clair et blanc. Il avait une grande cape décorée sur ses épaules. Ce qui frappa en premier lieu Camryn fut sa coupe de cheveux plutôt étrange. Sa moustache était de la même couleur que ses cheveux, violette. Cet officier paraissait imposant, et pas moins sévère.

\- Je comprends que tu te laisses attendrir par une telle sérénité. Ce jardin est le seul endroit rempli de paix dans cette île.

Il s'assit. Camryn l'imita après qu'il le lui autorise d'un geste de la tête.

\- Je suis le vice-amiral Momonga. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Elle déglutit. Ce fut comme une surprise pour elle.

\- Je tiens à te remercier d'avoir sauvé quelques uns de mes hommes. Ce qui est arrivé est déplorable. Je suis même furieux contre moi-même... Je n'ai pas été assez intelligent sur ce coup-là.

Camryn ne dit toujours rien.

Toujours silence. Il soupira.

\- Tu peux parler, tu sa...

\- Alors, vous me croyez? Finit par lâcher Camryn, le regardant d'un air incrédule.

L'homme haussa les sourcils, un peu déstabilisé.

\- Mon subordonné m'a tout raconté, pourquoi ne le croirais-je pas?

\- Tout le monde pense que je suis une pirate, ici.

\- Ça c'est autre chose...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Même si vous avez sauvé des membres de mon unité perdue, rien ne nous prouve que vous êtes entièrement avec nous. Cependant, si votre loyauté envers la Marine est vraiment sincère, vous êtes bien entendu la bienvenue, pour moi.

\- Je comprends mieux..., fit mine de réfléchir la bleue.

\- Au fait, on m'a dit que vous êtes particulièrement perspicace. Vous l'avez remarqué ce matin?

Ce matin? De quoi parlait-il? Camryn dû faire un effort pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. L'interrogatoire...

\- Oui, celui qui m'interrogeais n'était pas..., commença-t-elle hésitante.

\- ... un membre de l'unité des renseignements, c'est exact. Joli coup. Vous seriez tout à fait qualifiée.

\- Eh bien... J'aimerais, oui.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, des lucioles envahissaient le jardin peu à peu.

\- Les temps sont compliqués ces-temps-ci. Les derniers Grands Corsaires arrivent ce soir, normalement tout sera prêt pour demain.

\- J'espère que cela se passera rapidement, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. En tout cas, encore merci pour votre bravoure. Bonne continuation, soldate Tôshizo.

\- Bonsoir vice-amiral! Déclara-t-elle solennellement.

Quand il partit, elle resta encore un instant, réfléchissant à cet entretien. Shell avait donc raison. Il y avait eu des problèmes avec Momonga. Celui-ci a dû faire un détour à Impel Down. Pourquoi? En ce moment-même, un fauteur de trouble était en train de retourner toute la prison. Mais ça, elle n'était pas censé le savoir...

* * *

Il était temps de rentrer. Le soleil était à peine visible à l'horizon. Camryn avait décidé de profiter pleinement de ce temps de libre. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait obligée de respecter le couvre-feu. La jeune recrue voulait profiter de la vue de la baie de Marineford avant sa possible perte le lendemain. Du haut de la grande rambarde en pierre, l'on pouvait voir toujours des bateaux en train d'affluer. Les derniers alliés de la Marine se pressaient. Une légère brise vit voleter les mèches bleues coincées sous sa casquette blanche. Un étrange personnage se démarquait de tous au loin. Il n'était pas marine, c'était certain. L'individu dépassait les soldats de plusieurs centimètres. Il portait un étrange manteau d'un rose excentrique. Sa façon de marcher troublait plus ou moins Camryn: les jambes arquées, il prenait le temps d'aligner un pas à un autre. Elle le reconnu et un air mauvais prit possession de son visage.

\- Je l'avais oublié, celui-là...Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, l'étrange personne leva lentement son visage souriant vers la jeune fille qui se situait bien au dessus de lui. Ses cheveux blonds contrastaient beaucoup avec sa peau basanée. Son célèbre sourire paraissait figé sur son visage, et ses lunettes violettes lui donnaient un air plus qu'inquiétant. Ce n'était pas pour rien que ce Corsaire était aussi redouté sur les mers. Comme Camryn l'avait observé, il valait mieux avoir Doflamingo comme allié plutôt que pour ennemi. Mais avec lui, tout était possible. Camryn soutint son regard une fraction de seconde puis fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, préférant l'horizon plutôt qu'un homme aussi bizarre. Elle se rappela des paroles de son père. Les pirates lui feraient du mal, c'était certain. En revanche, il n'était pas impossible que la Marine fasse de même sur le champ de bataille. Alliés, ennemis... Peu importait. La confusion atteignait tout le monde.

Elle finit par tourner les talons. Le couvre-feu était arrivé.

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaah on entre dans l'arc de la guerre ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review... **

**Merci de lire!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yow! **

**Chapitre spécial avant de vraiment commencer le nouvel arc, comme d'hab'! **

**Celui-ci traitera sur l'un de nos chers disparus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'me suis bien amusée à l'écrire! **

**Merci aux revieweurs, je vais répondre à Sana-chan ici-même je ne peux pas faire autrement ^^' **

**Sana-chan: haaaaa l'attente... Tant mieux que ça vous laisse en plan, c'est mon but mouahahah 8D Sans déconner, je le prend bien, je suis plutôt contente d'apprendre que ça t'intrigue. Camryn qui se rebelle pendant l'interrogatoire? Hum, oui on peut dire ça, contente aussi que ce moment t'ai plu. En fait, je dirais qu'elle a réagit comme ça sous le coup de la colère et de la fatigue, je ne pense pas qu'elle était vraiment consciente de son insolence... La réaction de Garp l'a mise en confiance en fait, pour essayer de continuer plus loin dans la provocation ( enfin, plutôt soft comme provocation je trouve x) ) Bref, merci d'avoir laissé un message et tes impressions! ( Que la '' Shell Powa Attitude'' soit avec toi alors, mon enfant! ) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapitre spécial: Le garçon aux mains noires.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé de l'aide.

\- Je sais. Mais je vous en dois une. Grâce à notre rencontre, je sens que je peux devenir quelqu'un.

\- Prouve-moi donc ta force. L'on dit de toi que tu serais un complice des supernovas, dont moi... Est-ce bien vrai?

\- Bien sûr, foutre une raclée à ces enfoirés de Dragons célestes était une occasion trop bonne.

\- Hin. Tu as des tripes.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que l'aventure commença pour lui.

* * *

Ce rayon jaune traversant le ciel et détruisant tout sur son passage devint à l'instant son pire cauchemar. Il courait à en perdre haleine, sautant par dessus les racines des mangroves qui ne feraient certainement pas long feu face à autant de puissance. Il paniqua. Si même ces arbres qu'il considérait depuis sa plus tendre enfance comme imbattables tombaient, alors la fin de l'archipel paraissait imminente. Au moins, il avait réussi à sortit presque indemne de cette terrible explosion que provoqua cet étrange homme. Ce rayon lumineux provenait de sa bouche et de sa paume. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Des Pacifistas envahir Sabaody? Pour les supernovas? La Marine cachait bien son jeu. Mais elle le regretterait tôt ou tard.

Il avait été séparé de son meilleur ami, Graig, en une fraction de seconde. Il sourit. C'était le moment de poursuivre son propre chemin. Le défi était tout autre: réussir à s'échapper de l'île vivant. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il avait même fait part à Rayleigh sa décision de s'envoler de ses propres ailes. Son amie d'enfance partait au loin en sécurité sur sa jonque qu'il réservait pour son propre départ. Mais cela lui importait peu. Au moins, la trouillarde avait une chance de survivre. Il ne voulait surtout pas compromettre son futur en la transformant en hors-la-loi. Maintenant qu'il était affiché comme criminel aux yeux de la Marine, le jeune Kurai ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester ici. Le jeune homme au bonnet noir parcourait avec agilité les chemins escarpés et sinueux truffés de racines de plusieurs mètres de largeur. Il possédait au moins l'avantage de connaître le terrain comme sa poche!

A force de courir, Kurai déboucha sur un endroit de l'archipel plus éclairé. Il y avait moins de mangroves le surplombant. Personne ne le suivait. Il aperçu au loin un groupe de personnes qui le remarquèrent elles aussi. Il s'approcha doucement mais un horrible bruit mécanique retentit. Tous se mirent sur leurs gardes pour voir arriver un gigantesque individu aux cheveux hirsutes, au teint basané portant des lunettes et un chapeau noirs. Celui-ci s'avança tandis que les autres se reculaient doucement. Puis, l'énorme machine tourna sa tête en direction de Kurai et entrouvrit sa bouche. Un rayon lumineux s'alluma. Le jeune homme eu juste le temps d'esquiver l'attaque mortelle d'un grand bond. Il atterrit près des hommes qui l'observaient.

\- C'est toi qui l'a attiré ici? Fit une voix grave.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, sourit-il. On devrait s'en occuper au lieu de blablater.

\- Hum. Ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin, gamin.

Kurai avait du mal à croire à la situation. Il allait se battre aux côtés de Trafalgar Law, le Chirurgien de la mort. Cet homme pouvait peut-être représenter sa seule chance de s'échapper. Le jeune homme scruta les alentours. À part eux, d'autres hommes se tenaient plus près du robot. Il reconnu les pirates de Kidd. Apparemment, il avait bel et bien réussi à s'en tirer face à Tôshizo. La Marine avait encore beaucoup à apprendre...

Tandis que le gigantesque Pacifista s'avançait vers eux, Kidd et ses hommes n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde à lancer l'assaut. Kurai préféra rester auprès de Law. Se jeter ainsi sur l'ennemi n'était pas très prudent. Il connaissait d'ailleurs ses incroyables capacités. Non, la stratégie à adopter était plutôt de le déstabiliser, lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Son regard fut immédiatement dirigé vers les jambes du mastodonte.

\- Cet idiot de Kidd n'a pas l'air de savoir comment s'y prendre..., Fit une voix agacée à ses côtés.

Kurai esquissa un sourire. La rumeur entre leur rivalité était bien vraie. Aux mots du capitaine, Kurai sentit soudain un courant d'air. Il s'aperçut tardivement que les acolytes du chirurgien de la mort avaient disparu. Ils chargeaient tous les trois en direction de la machine. Kurai pesta entre ses dents et s'élança à son tour. Avec sa vitesse honorable, il atteint le combat rapidement. Les hommes de Law assénaient des coups, enchaînant des mouvements semblant provenir d'arts martiaux. Kurai ne pratiquait pas souvent ce style de combat mais il ne pensait pas avoir trop de mal à prendre part à l'affrontement. En y pensant bien, les hommes de Law étaient vraiment bizarre. Surtout cet étrange ours blanc se tenant sur deux pattes, vêtu de la combinaison d'équipage. Mis à part leur étrangeté, les pirates répartissaient bien leur coups. C'était justement la stratégie que Kurai avait songé. Il s'élança.

Tandis que Bepo, le second du supernova au nodashi, s'acharnait sur le torse du robot, Penguin et Shachi s'attaquaient aux flancs. Une quatrième personne s'ajouta à la farandole. Ils s'en rendirent compte quand un coup retentit vers le dos du géant. Kurai asséna un coup de pied phénoménal au creux du dos de l'ennemi. Celui-ci bascula légèrement. Bepo s'empara de sa chance pour viser les jambes. Cependant, celles-ci faites d'acier ne firent que blesser l'ours. Kurai retomba sur ses pieds avec difficulté. La cuirasse du Pacifista lui avait tout de même sérieusement amoché le pied. Il s'était entraîné pendant presque toutes ces dernières années à perfectionner sa botte. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il prit un peu de distance pour reprendre son souffle, ainsi que pour laisser les deux capitaines s'avançant dans le champ de bataille montrer l'étendue de leur pouvoir.

Malheureusement, Kurai commençait à perdre pied. Les péripéties de sa longue journée s'accumulaient de plus en plus. Il ne pensait pas avoir assez de force pour tenir encore un peu face au Pacifista. Tandis que Law et Kidd combattaient le robot géant, Kurai restait en retrait. Son pied lui faisait horriblement mal, il n'était plus certain de pouvoir l'utiliser au cours du combat. Pendant ce temps, KIdd avait réussi à mettre à terre l'ennemi. Il éclata de rire, entouré de ses acolytes. Il allait partir, quand une énorme ombre le surplomba. Kurai avait du mal à y croire. Le temps que Kidd réagisse, la main du mastodonte se chargeait déjà en énergie, présageant une attaque mortelle. Kurai n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il lui restait une jambe. Il pouvait le faire, au moins dévier le rayon. Le garçon au bonnet noir couru vers l'ennemi, occupé à viser le supernova rouge. Kurai se retrouva à hauteur du bras métallique d'un bond spectaculaire. Son pied valide s'écrasa de toute ses forces contre la cuirasse. Le rayon de lumière rata sa cible. Kurai releva son visage pour apercevoir juste à temps la main de libre du géant émettre de la lumière vers lui. Reposant sur son bras, il esquiva en s'accrochant sur son dos. Il prit un peu de distance ensuite. Les capitaines prirent une mine moqueuse. Puis ils continuèrent à charger. Kurai ne s'était jamais retrouvé aussi proche de la mort. Cela lui procurait une certaine excitation. Comme s'il se sentait plus que jamais en vie. Il pu alors assister à la défaite de la machine, mise à terre par Kidd et achevée par Law. Les deux équipages se jaugeaient à présent, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres des capitaines. Kurai s'approcha de la carcasse du vaincu. Il s'accroupit et posa sa main dessus. Des trous laissaient entrevoir une véritable machinerie à l'intérieur.

\- C'est pas bon, tout ça... Pas bon du tout..., Murmura le jeune homme.

\- C'est toi qui l'a attiré ici? Fit une voix bourrue.

\- Non, celui-ci a l'air très différend de l'autre..., Répondit l'intéressé.

\- L'autre?

Kurai parut surpris.

\- Je crois qu'il y en a plusieurs. Je me faisais poursuivre par un robot comme celui-là, mais je suis sûr de l'avoir semé. Ça ne peut pas être lui!

Law fit mine de réfléchir. Puis il soupira.

\- En tout cas, partons d'ici avant que l'amiral nous trouve. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissait de Kizaru... Je préfère ne pas le croiser, cela risque de nous retarder.

\- Comme si t'allais réussir à quitter cette île entier! Ajouta avec sarcasme Kidd.

\- Je connais un raccourci. Par là, c'est plein de marines. Faut prendre le chemin de racines à gauche de ce grove, ça débouche directement à une crique, les interrompirent Kurai.

Les deux capitaines qui avaient déjà commencé à marcher se retournèrent vers le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu à nous aider, gamin? Demanda Kidd

Kurai ne répondit pas. Il regarda l'état lamentable de ses pieds.

\- Je dois sortir d'ici aussi. Je suis recherché sur cette île, et je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. On est juste dans la même situation, rien de plus.

À ces mots, un énorme poids tomba du ciel. Une lueur rouge apparu parmi la fumée. Sa silhouette ressemblait bien à celle du robot à terre. Kurai pesta. Il n'était pas en état de combattre. D'ailleurs, sa tête commençait à tourner. Tout devenait flou. Il eu juste le temps de voir les deux capitaines se lancer sur le nouveau Pacifista. Puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

* * *

L'odeur inhabituelle de la pièce lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec lenteur. il tourna légèrement son visage sur le côté. Il avait bien du mal a bouger ses membres endoloris. Soudain, la panique s'empara enfin de lui. Quel était cet endroit? Qui l'avait ramassé? La pièce ressemblait fortement à une chambre d'hôpital. Une idée angoissante lui traversa l'esprit. Et si la Marine l'avait capturé? Alors qu'il gisait encore au sol, inconscient? Le jeune Kurai prit la décision radicale de s'enfuir de cet endroit. Mais avant, il devait garder son sang-froid. Il passa sa main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux... Ses cheveux? Une autre peur le submergea.

\- M-Mon Bonnet...?

Il avait vraiment du mal à parler. L'horrible odeur agressa de nouveau son nez quand il tenta de se relever.

\- Je ne bougerais pas si j'étais à ta place, retentit une voix grave, calmement.

Kurai se figea. Il n'osa même pas savoir d'où provenait cette voix.

\- Tu y tiens tant que ça, à ce bonnet?

Le jeune homme tourna lentement son visage vers celui qui l'observait depuis son réveil. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Que faisait-il en compagnie de Trafalgar Law, le terrifiant Chirurgien de la mort... Ses yeux d'un gris métallique semblaient sonder l'âme du patient. Kurai serra les dents. Le pirate tenait le bonnet entre ses mains. Il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait.

\- Vous me mettez dans une situation difficile..., Lâcha le jeune homme, posant son visage au creux de sa paume.

\- Tu as toujours le choix, fit l'autre, un sourire carnassier prenant place sur sa figure.

Kurai fit mine de réfléchir. C'était on ne peut plus clair. Il fixa son couvre chef se faire tripoter par Law, patientant. Il jouait avec sa vie. Kurai ne devait pas se tromper. Certes il avait le choix, mais une proposition paraissait bien plus alléchante que l'autre. Le capitaine le savait très bien, ce sourire fourbe toujours présent sur son visage.

\- Très bien. Je vous dois la vie. Et j'accepte.

Le chirurgien de la mort lui lança le bonnet tant souhaité qu'il attrapa sans mal.

\- Bienvenue à toi.

* * *

\- Voilà ton poste de travail. A partit de maintenant, tu l'assisteras ici. Le capitaine te demande quand même de ne pas en faire trop, tes blessures peuvent se rouvrir si tu forces trop. Contente-toi d'apprendre et de te ménager, ok?

\- Très bien.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils avaient quitté l'archipel. Kurai avait intégré l'équipage des Heart Pirates. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Son vrai désir était de fonder lui-même un équipage. Mais le jeune homme devait la vie à Law. Il lui était obligé en quelque sorte. Et surtout, il éprouvait un profond respect envers son capitaine. Law l'avait tiré d'une situation misérable qu'était sa vie de voyou à Sabaody. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé les compétences de Kurai au combat plutôt utiles. Ses coups étaient plutôt puissants pour quelqu'un qui n'utilisait même pas de Haki. Law lui avait permis de s'épanouir et de commencer l'aventure en temps voulu. Il se sentait réellement libre. Et il avait pu récupérer son bonnet noir qu'il maintenait plus que jamais enfoncé sur sa tête. Les autres membres de l'équipage lui plaisaient beaucoup. Shachi et Penguin lui avaient fait oublier très vite son ancienne vie avec leur bonne humeur. Kurai se sentait moins seul en sachant que Jean Bart avait rejoint l'équipage à peu près au même jour que lui. Le travail du jeune membre consistait à aider le maître en machinerie. Cela ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement d'exécuter une besogne comme celle-là. Il apprenait beaucoup chaque jour. Pendant un instant, il comprit pourquoi son amie aux cheveux bleus se passionnait tant pour les livres et la connaissance. Il voulait tout savoir à propos de ce sous-marin. Pour lui, c'était l'invention la plus ingénieuse qu'il n'avait jamais vu. En peu de temps il avait appris par cœur les plans de l'engin et restait tard la nuit seul dans la salle des machineries, si bien qu'il revenait noir de charbon et de suie. Ses mains devenaient identiques à son fidèle bonnet. Le capitaine s'amusait de cet engouement. Un jour il lui avait montré un livre sur les navires pirates. C'était le seul qu'il possédait sur ce sujet, les autres étant destinés à la biologie, à la botanique ou à la médecine. Law paraissait imposant et froid. Mais parfois, Kurai arrivait à déceler en lui une certaine humanité. Très minime, certes. Après tout, sa cruauté était sans égale, les rumeurs sur lui étaient bien fondées. Kurai n'osait pas le décevoir, de peur de retrouver ses membres éparpillés aux quatre coins du sous-marin. Il se retrouvait à en discuter avec ses compagnons d'arme, dans la chambre de l'équipage.

\- Un jour, moi et Penguin on a déplacé des objets dans sa chambre, vu qu'on devait bien nettoyer. Ben, d'un coup comme ça, il nous est tombé dessus. Sans un mot il nous a découpé les membres et c'est seulement après qu'il nous a demandé ce qu'on avait foutu de son tome sur les plantes d'East Blue! Racontait Shachi, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que l'équipage riait aux éclats.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être très drôle sur le moment..., répliqua Kurai d'un air blasé.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est vrai! Ajouta Penguin frissonnant.

\- Rah, arrête de gâcher l'ambiance, gamin insolent! Râla le roux en sautant sur Kurai.

Celui-ci fut renversé par son ami qui lui enfonçait le bonnet jusqu'au nez. Tous riaient en voyant le garçon tenter de relever le bonnet avec ses mains noires de suie.

\- On ne touche pas à mon bonnet! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'as honte de ta coupe? Demanda moqueusement Penguin.

Kurai esquissa un sourire.

\- Je te retourne la question, le volatile!

Penguin prit une mine faussement déconfite sous les rires de Shachi.

\- Personne n'a jamais vu ma tête. Pas même mes meilleurs amis d'enfance. Ah! À part le capitaine, bien sûr.

\- Arrrrrrrhgn y'en a vraiment que pour lui! Bougonnèrent les deux idiots.

\- Tes amis d'enfance? Fit quelqu'un.

\- Oui, c'est cela. Mais... Ils ont disparu à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé sur Sabaody avec l'amiral... J'ai pu sauver ma meilleure amie. L'autre qui se trouvait avec moi, je le considère un peu comme un frère. On s'est quittés un peu précipitamment sous les attaques d'un Pacifista. J'imagine qu'il s'est envolé de ses propres ailes!

L'air rêveur du jeune garçon couvert de suie plongea le dortoir dans un silence apaisant.

\- J'espère que Camryn s'en est sortie.

\- C'est qui? Demanda Penguin.

\- Sûrement sa bien-aimée! Lança Shachi d'un air sadique.

Les hommes présents huèrent Kurai en lui balançant des oreillers sur le visage. Le jeune homme riait en se débattant.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est une belle blonde aux yeux envoûtants!...

\- Genre aux yeux noirs, ça plairait bien à Kurai, ça!

\- Avec un corps de rêve!

Kurai riait aux éclats. Il se sentait vraiment heureux en leur compagnie. Il espérait de tout cœur que Camryn s'en sorte.

\- Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à ça, les gars, trancha une voix froide.

Tous se retournèrent vers la porte. Ils virent avec horreur leur capitaine, appuyé sur l'encadrement de l'entrée. Law les observait avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il tenait une fiche dans sa main.

\- 9 millions de berries... C'est mignon, fit-il en regardant le document.

Kurai fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Law soupira et leur montrèrent un avis de recherche. L'on voyait une jeune femme, un air de peur sur le visage, couverte de crasse et de sang entourée de fumée en vue de trois quart. Les hommes présents se regardèrent d'un air déçu. Quant à Kurai, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait tout de même réussi à faire sa tête de trouillarde au moment du cliché. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, se retenant de rire.

\- Eh bien, elle va gueuler... Murmura-t-il, amusé.

Law sourit. Puis il tourna les talons, laissant tomber l'affiche par terre. Il s'arrêta.

\- Au fait..

Il se retourna, une expression d'extrême sadisme prenant place sur son visage.

\- À ce qu'il parait, il y en a que pour moi sur ce sous-marin... _Hein_? Susurra-t-il à l'encontre de Penguin et Shachi.

Ces derniers se regardèrent, affolés.

Kurai déglutit. Non, décidément il n'avait pas l'intention de décevoir son capitaine.

Il tenait à ses jambes et ses bras. Même couverts de suie.

* * *

**Et voilà! Comme vous le voyez, Kurai est une sacrée victime ( bah, c'est le p'tit nouveau..) **

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews! **

**Merci de lire!** **Et vive les vacances *w***


	25. Chapter 25

**Heyyy! **

**Bienvenue les amis! Le quatrième arc commence, celui de la guerre au sommet... Beaucoup de nouvelles choses vont arriver, c'est un peu ici qu'il y aura des confrontations entre les personnages... Bref, amusez-vous bien! Merci pour ceux qui suivent et laissent des reviews! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**ARC VI: UNE GUERRE  
**

**Chapitre 24 : La légende doit survivre**

L'éternité. Non, une semaine pour être exact. Il ne s'agirait pas de perdre la notion du temps. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il cohabitait avec des personnes qui lui ressemblaient. La pénombre de sa cellule faisait partie de son nouveau quotidien. Rester ici éternellement ne serait certainement pas supportable. Il sourit. Quelle ironie! Dire qu'il n'avait même pas commencé sa carrière dans la piraterie. La trouillarde avait peut-être raison... Il n'allait pas faire long feu. Voilà le prix de ceux qui débordaient d'ambition et qui rêvaient trop. Lui n'aspirait qu'à la liberté. Ce n'était pourtant pas un crime. Le monde dans lequel il vivait en avait décidé autrement. Ses cheveux roux cachaient désormais ses yeux, son menton commençait à se couvrir d'un bouc. Le temps passait lentement mais sûrement. L'ennui l'engloutissait peu à peu.

\- Regardez ça les gars! Hurla un de ses camarades.

Le jeune homme dressa l'oreille, même s'il avait perdu espoir qu'un quelconque événement arrive.

\- Incroyable!

\- Il est malade?

\- C'est le moment, les gars!

Le jeune homme pouffa. Quelle bande d'idiots. Ils se trémoussaient au moindre fait, ils avaient encore la rage de vivre. Comme s'ils pouvaient sortir d'ici.

\- Gamin! Hey, petit!

Une voix lointaine l'appelait. On le secouait. Il attrapa rageusement le poignet du type et le serra de toutes ses forces. L'autre gémit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux? On sortira jamais d'ici, alors ferme ta grosse gueule! Menaça-t-il.

Un silence envahit la cellule. Puis, un ricanement rompit l'ambiance tendue.

\- Eh bien, eh bien... T'as déjà abandonné petit? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, lança un homme à l'entrée de leur cellule en montrant la victime d'un signe de tête.

Cette silhouette disait vaguement quelque chose au jeune roux. L'individu avait une carrure plutôt athlétique, des cheveux bleu attachés en une queue de cheval. Son visage était couvert de peinture et un nez proéminent de couleur rouge définissait bien là son identité. La pénombre le rendait plus ou moins inquiétant, mettant en valeur son sourire tordu. Le garçon lâcha sa prise et se leva. Malgré son jeune âge, il savait bien à s'imposer auprès de ses camarades de cellule.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda leur sauveur.

\- Graig Iron.

\- Jamais entendu parler! Répliqua l'homme moqueur.

\- Toi non plus, ta tronche ne me dit rien, lâcha Graig.

Les hommes se regardèrent d'un air choqué. Graig pouffa et releva ses cheveux qui lui bloquaient la vue. Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Les autres paraissaient interrogatifs.

\- Je plaisante. Que fais-tu derrière ces barreaux, Baggy le clown?

Il reprit son sourire fourbe.

\- J'ai choisis la liberté plutôt que de croupir ici. Je vous offre une chance, prenez-la... Ou demeurez des mauviettes à vous morfondre dans cet enfer.

Le rookie plissa les yeux. Ce type n'était pas connu pour sa générosité. Il se tramait quelque chose dans cette prison.

\- BAGGY, GROUILLE-TOI! IL ARRIVE! Hurla une voix dehors.

Dans les couloirs, c'était la débandade. Tous les prisonniers semblaient s'évader. Graig esquissa un rictus. C'était quitte ou double. Soit ils sortaient, soit ils mourraient. Il avait le choix. Mais il aimait le danger. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti vivant.

\- Tu as raison. Impel Down m'a bien changé ces derniers jours, chantonna le jeune homme roux, passant devant ses camarades.

Il s'engouffra dans le tumulte de l'évasion, et courrait de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme dépassait les prisonniers tel une fusée. Il ne s'agirait pas de se faire tuer aussi facilement.

Surtout quand on était à deux doigt de retrouver sa chère liberté.

* * *

\- P'tain... C'est aujourd'hui...

\- Ouais... Avec un peu de chance, il va pas venir, hein?

\- Battez-vous comme des hommes, bordel! Vous allez pas faire comme la gamine Tôshizo, maintenant?

Les rires approuvèrent ces propos. Elle avait bien évidemment tout entendu de l'entretien. Camryn prenait en ce moment même son déjeuner. Peut-être son dernier. Elle préférait croire que non. L'ambiance était bruyante, tous parlaient de la guerre. Ils avaient l'air impatients d'en découdre. Cependant, la jeune fille décelait une pointe de tristesse dans cette salle à l'apparence si joyeuse. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à cela. La guerre... Parfois, elle était nécessaire. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ici présent? La bleue se surprit à remettre en question son armée. Elle qui s'efforçait de suivre chaque ordre avec fierté. De plus, pour une fois dans sa vie elle se sentait prête à donner sa vie dans une ultime bataille. Mais où se trouvait l'intérêt si ce combat ne prenait pas tout son sens? La seule personne dans cette cantine qui paraissait sûre d'elle était Akyo. Oui, ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais c'était bien le seul qui semblait être déterminé à se battre pour de bon. Il détestait les pirates plus que tout, cela n'étonnait pas la bleue que ce soit la vengeance qui lui donne toute cette force.

Elle se leva. Le temps de se préparer était venu.

\- Camryn!

Elle soupira. Ce type ne la laisserait donc jamais... Akyo la regardait d'un air sérieux.

\- On verra qui restera à la fin, fit-il d'une voix posée.

Ce changement radical d'attitude surprit la jeune recrue. Elle acquieçat. C'était leur ultime défi. Il fallait qu'elle le gagne. C'était d'autant plus rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom...

Les soldats devaient maintenant se rendre dans leur dortoirs pour récupérer leurs biens. La bleue regagna donc sa chambre, exclue des autres.

\- Gamine.

Shell reposait toujours au même endroit. Camryn lui sourit tristement.

\- Désolée, Shell. Tu dois venir avec moi. Nous devons rester joignables à tout moment sur le champ de bataille...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comptais y aller même si ce n'était pas permis! Maugréa la bestiole.

La bleue pouffa légèrement. Elle le plaça au creux de sa paume.

\- Patience, tout sera bientôt terminé.

Il prit une mine agacée.

\- Ne parle pas pour rien dire, gamine! Tu m'ennuies à la fin. Allez, vite! C'est bientôt l'heure du rassemblement! Pressons, nom d'zeus!

La jeune recrue le fourra dans sa poche puis se rendit rapidement au lieu dit. Arrivée là-bas, les derniers soldats affluaient. Camryn se rangea dans sa file respective. À côté d'elle se trouvait le jeune Akyo. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de se pincer l'arrête du nez, la voix retentissante de Garp résonna dans toute la salle. Il leur rappelait leur devoir de soldat ainsi que les règles stratégiques à suivre impérativement. La bleue attendait la fin du discours avec impatience. Garp conclut en leur ordonnant de se rendre dans la salle derrière lui qui n'était autre que le hangar aux armes. Les soldats s'y rendirent au pas de course à l'entente de leur noms. Au moment où la bleue toucha le fusil qui lui était attribué, quelqu'un stoppa son geste, une main posée sur son épaule. Elle fit comme si de rien était.

\- Prenez-en soin.

Elle sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber dans sa poche. Shell émit un petit grognement de protestation. Camryn le fit taire en posant sa main sur sa poche, tentant d'étouffer la plainte. Le mystérieux individu se volatilisa. La bleue n'eut autre choix que de continuer à s'équiper pour rejoindre la porte du hangar. Celui-ci donnait directement sur la baie de Marineford. Bizarrement, Garp s'était absenté, il n'y avait que ses bras droits en tête de file. Ce fut Kobby qui donna l'ordre d'avancer. Camry entendit la grande porte s'ouvrir d'un bruit fracassant. L'air vint s'engouffrer dans l'énorme hangar. Les bruits des vagues s'écrasant contre l'acier se faisaient de plus en plus audible. Les soldats avancèrent mécaniquement pour s'arrêter dans la baie. Ils se mirent ensuite en position au pas de course, longeant le grand arc de cercle de Marineford. Cachés derrière le mur des canons, ils entendaient les supérieurs hurler des ordres. Puis, un silence de mort s'installa sur l'île entière.

Camryn ne pensait plus à rien. Un sentiment de solitude s'empara d'elle. Plus le temps passait, plus son arme pesait sur son dos. Elle observa les soldats autour d'elle. Certains paraissaient avoir le même sentiment qu'elle. D'autres démontraient plus explicitement leurs angoisses. Des hommes tenaient entre leurs doigts tremblants des petites photos représentant le portrait d'une femme ou d'un enfant. La lèvre tremblante, les yeux voilés par leur casquette de Marine, ils n'osaient pas faire un bruit. Camryn préférait ne pas penser à ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle risquait de regretter sa présence sur cette baie à l'apparence si tranquille, qui se transformerait bientôt en enfer. Elle leva son visage pour découvrir un ciel d'un bleu presque irréel. Le ciel... Camryn ne s' était jamais rendu compte à quel point il pouvait être apaisant. La jeune soldate se sentit tout à coup apaisée, remplie de paix. Une image se forma dans son esprit. Un homme souriant, la peau basanée, les yeux noirs rieurs, et surtout, les cheveux de feu. Il riait de bon cœur. Un déclic se fit soudainement dans sa tête.

\- Alors c'était donc ça..., murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Des discours de courage furent lancés par les supérieurs, et les marines montrèrent soudainement leur enthousiasme en brandissant leurs sabres. Camryn se trouvait en amont, avec les tireurs. Les bretteurs comptaient parmi les soldats les plus nombreux, et constituaient le peloton principal, au pied de l'échafaud. Ils se trouvaient tous postés derrière les Grands Corsaires. La jeune fille lorgna sur son sabre à elle, accroché à sa taille. Elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait s'en servir.

\- Regardez, c'est Sengoku! Chuchota fébrilement quelqu'un derrière elle.

L'attention de la jeune fille fut immédiatement portée vers l'arrière. Tous les soldats s'agitèrent, certains se retournaient. Camryn se hissa de la pointe des pieds. Elle pu apercevoir l'échafaud au loin. Sengoku paraissait plus grand que jamais. À côté de lui se trouvait le fameux Poings ardents, Ace. Il baissait la tête. Camryn essayait de distinguer son visage, mais elle se trouvait trop loin. Sengoku commença son discours. La bleue glissa pendant ce temps sa main dans sa poche et en sortit l'objet que lui avait donné l'inconnu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. La voix de l'amiral en chef se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. Camryn tentait de se calmer. Au creux de sa paume reposait une boîte de balles noire. Depuis son départ de Sabaody, elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé. D'ailleurs, la marine la lui avait confisqué. Son cœur battait la chamade. La bleue avait perdu tout espoir de survie. Mais maintenant, c'était légèrement différent. Cet objet allait donner un tournant très différent à la bataille. Elle esquissa un sourire tandis que tous les soldats présents poussèrent des rugissement de colère et de frustration. Tous paraissaient choqués. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle loupé un épisode?

\- Pas possible! Ce gamin est son fils?

\- Le Gold Roger? Le vrai?!

\- C'est un scandale!

Camryn se figea. Gold Roger? L'ancien capitaine de Shanks? Le seigneur des mers, le Dieu des océans, le roi des pirates? Elle tressaillit. Impossible. C'était tout à fait impossible.

Sengoku était complètement fou de révéler ce secret. Il n'aurait jamais dû le dire en ce jour de guerre. La bataille ne serait que plus féroce.

* * *

**Voili, voila. **

**Terminé! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis dans les reviews, et j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances huhu. **

**Merci de lire! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! **

**Voici le chapitre suivant! J'ai galéré à l'écrire à cause du clavier qui est différent... Enfin bref, si jamais y'a des fautes, vous inquiétez pas. **

**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont laissé les review,et ceux qui suivent nouvellement cette fiction. **

**Bref.. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapitre 25: La soldate doit survivre**

Cette tension était insoutenable. Alors que tous les soldats hurlaient leur joie, n'hésitant pas à démontrer leur courage, Camryn était tout simplement scandalisée. Sengoku venait à l'instant d'assumer qu'il tuerait Ace au Poing Ardent, le fils de Roger, même s'il devait déclencher une guerre pour cela. Mais en y réfléchissant, peut-être était-ce la seule solution. Il était vrai que la mort d'Ace pourrait l'empêcher de suivre la volonté de son père. Mais le voulait-il vraiment? Camryn reconnaissait bien-là la prudence de la Marine et du Gouvernement. En tuant le pirate, il n'y aurait aucun doute ni de risque qui subsisteraient dans le futur. La bleue se persuadait que les supérieurs avaient longuement réfléchit aux conséquences de cette exécution. Soit, la Marine voulait la guerre. Mais il y avait une chose capitale que Camryn ne comprenait pas. Comment la Marine avait-t-elle su pour le lien de parenté d'Ace? Auraient-ils fait des recherches? Si oui, cela représentait un travail colossal. Ils ont bien dû faire un recensement. Ils sont même au courant de la naissance d'Ace, comme venait de le préciser Sengoku. Étaient-ils au courant que Roger avait eu un fils juste après sa mort? Camryn savait que ses proches ont été tués juste après son exécution. S'ils recherchaient tant ce fils, après la mort du père, était-il déjà né ou était-il sur le point de naître? Si c'était le cas, alors le recensement des femmes enceintes dont le bébé était sur le point de naître avait dû être long et fastidieux...

La bleue fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire n'était pas du tout claire à ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'il manquait un détail important.

\- LES VOILÀ ! TOUS À VOS POSTES ! Hurla un officier.

Camryn fut poussée pas ses collègues vers les hauteurs de la baie, là où l'équipe des tireurs se positionnaient. Elle fut aussitôt arrachée de ses pensées, ses jambes réagissant à sa place pour se rendre à l'endroit prévu. Une sirène tonitruante rendait l'atmosphère encore plus oppressante. Arrivée à destination, elle sortit son fusil et se mit en place. Elle pu apercevoir des navires approcher. Les pavillons dressés fièrement lui étaient familiers. Ils appartenaient tous aux pirates les plus redoutables de Grand Line, et peut-être même du Nouveau Monde. La bleue se sentit tout de suite en sécurité quand elle sentit la crosse du fusil contre son épaule. Un bruit sourd au rythme régulier envahit ses oreilles. Le temps qu'elle se rende compte qu'il s'agissait des battements de son propre cœur, l'eau calme de la baie se mit à bouger fébrilement. Celui que tous attendaient se montrait enfin. Un énorme vaisseau fendit les eaux, la proue en forme de baleine blanche s'imposant dans Marineford. Oui, il avait osé. Même Sengoku ne l'avait pas prévu. Barbe Blanche avait choisi la voie des eaux pour arriver à temps. Camryn fronça les sourcils vers le haut, serra les dents et écarquilla les yeux.

'' NON MAIS IL EST MALADE CE MEC !'' Beugla-t-elle intérieurement.

* * *

\- Dans quelques instants on serait en mesure d'atteindre la baie. J'éspère que tu es prêt, Luffy !

\- Ouais, t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Le vaisseau de guerre était maintenant en route. Les évadés d'Impel Down trépignaient d'impatience. Certains voulaient assister à l'affrontement ultime entre la Marine et les pirates, où les plus grandes légendes seraient au rendez-vous. D'autres éspéraient profiter de la mort de Barbe Blanche, l'homme le plus fort du monde et empereur des mers pour prendre sa place. Mille raisons s'emparèrent de ces hommes ayant acquis nouvellement leur liberté. Pour un certain jeune homme aux cheveux roux, son but était tout autre. Il voulait prouver sa valeur dans cette guerre. Il désirait survivre pour ensuite forger sa propre légende et accomplir son rêve. C'était comme une ultime épreuve à passer, s'assurer qu'il posédait la force nécessaire pour braver les mers. En faisant partie des quelques heureux rescapés de la prison, Graig avait eu la chance de retrouver une nouvelle fois Luffy au Chapeau de paille. Leur derniere rencontre remontait à l'archipel de Sabaody, où Graig et ses amis l'ont aidé à se préparer pour le grand départ vers le Nouveau Monde. Malheureusement, le gamin avait disparu suite à une attaque fatale de Kuma, un Grand Corsaire. Graig s'amusa de la situation. Luff avait avec lui des alliés plutôt puissants. Ce garçon possédait vraiment un don pour ranger les personnes de son côté. Et cette fois, il pouvait compter pleinement sur Graig. Accoudé au bastingage, il regardait avec ennui leau qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Mais il remarqua que l'eau était étrangement trouble, voire meme assez agitée. Il releva son visage vers l'arrière du navire.

\- Les gars... Je crois qu'on a un problème !

\- Qu'y a-t-il, petit ? Demanda Jinbei, plutot attentif aux alentours.

Le garçon rejoignit l'homme-poisson rapidement.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on a de plus en plus de mal à avancer... Pourtant, l'eau défile plus rapidement.

\- Tu n'as pas tord. On a l'air de re...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une violente secousse s'empara du bâtiment de guerre. Plusieurs prisonniers tombèrent à la renverse, tandis que Graig pu garder son équilibre, sentant approcher la catastrophe. Un vent puissant se leva, poussant le navire vers le sens contraire.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! On recule ou quoi ? Hurlait Baggy, accroché à son collègue Mr.3.

\- Il doit y avoir un truc qui se trame à Marineford, fit Graig, esquissant un rictus.

\- J'vois pas c'qui y'a de réjouissant ! Ma parole, ce gamin est complètement diabolique ! Répliqua l'homme de cire d'un air blasé.

Quant à Jinbei, il était plutôt de l'avis dudit gamin. Il avait déjà sa petite idée sur l'auteur de ce cataclysme.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs instants que l'attaque avait été donnée. Les marines enjambèrent alors l'énorme mur qui formait auparavent le port de Marineford pour repousser les pirates qui s'étaient avancés dans la baie congelée. Camryn s'était retrouvée immédiatement agacée quand l'amiral Aokiji était intervenu pour geler complètement l'énorme vague provoquée par Barbe Blanche. Persuadée qu'il se donnait en spectacle, la jeune fille avait gardé un air blasé tandis que ses collègues s'extasiaient sur les prouesses de leur supérieur. À présent, les trois amiraux avaient fait leur entrée sur scène. Camryn se trouvait toujours sur les remparts avec les tireurs. Certains furent touchés gravement, mais elle essayait de ne pas en prendre compte. Le combat s'annonçait rude. En vérité la jeune recrue n'arrivait tout simplement pas à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était morte de peur. Mais cete peur se mélamgeait à l'adrénaline de l'action ainsi qu'à l'instinct de survie. Des sentiments ressentis durant la prise d'otage à Sabaody ou pendant l'évasion de la prison de Blossom. Mais là, elle avait bien plus de chances de mourir. Les balles fusaient de partout, des hurlements résonnaient dans toute la baie. De la fumée causée par les artilleries lourdes s'ajoutait à la confusion générale, et les titans s'affrontaient dans des combats spectaculaires. Maintenant, elle comprenait le risque de se battre avec la Marine. Certains officiers ne mesuraient pas vraiment toute l'étendue de leur force, et elle avait aperçu certains de ses alliés se faire toucher par des attaques issues des amiraux ou des Grands Corsaires. Cela énervait encore plus la bleue. Quel égoisme, pensait-elle. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre. Elle se baissa de justesse, sentant que son chargeur se vidait. Les balles pleuvèrent sur elle dès qu'elle s'arrêta de tirer. À ce rythme, la soldate n'allait certainement pas tenir. Pas question de descendre, elle avait pour ordre de rester à son poste. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de jouer les sniper, car un chaos total régnait sur la baie. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, son arme collée contre sa poitrine. Le souffle des explosions avait noirci son visage, ainsi que ses habits blancs de base. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, mais elle nota qu'elle endurait beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Les exercices durant cette semaine l'auront bien aidée finalement. Camryn osa regarder la progression des combats au-dehors. Barbe Blanche n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il avait provoqué cet affreux tsunami. Il avait détourné plusieurs attaques, notamment celles de l'amiral Akainu. Cela n'étonnait pas la jeune fille. Après tout, Sengoku non plus n'agissait pas. Ils avaient tous les deux une stratégie en tête. Ce champ de bataille ressemblerait presque à un jeu pour eux, évaluant les stratégies à adopter. Seulement voilà, l'on parlait de vies. Les deux chefs étaient plus que sérieux. La victoire semblait primordiale. Camryn vit les commandants des flottes de Barbe Blanche se battre contre les amiraux et les Grands Corsaires. Certains ne bougeaient toujours pas. La tireuse ne doutait pas de leur entrée imminente. Il lui était impossible de chercher son supérieur, Kobby, dans ce bazar. Il dirigeait normalement l'unité des soldats au front. Elle ne doutait pas de sa force, il allait certainement survivre. Malheureusement, elle ignorait à quel point le jeune homme était paralysé par la peur en voyant tous ses alliés mourir devant lui. Camryn n'avait pas idée du carnage qui se déroulait sur la baie. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers les airs. L'unité des géants combattait avec rage les pirates. Elle grimaça. Puis son regard tomba sur un duel impressionant. L'amiral Kizaru semblait danser dans les airs, évitant les coups que lui portait Marco le Phoenix. Cet homme possédait vraiment un fruit du démon mythique. Il pouvait se regénérer comme si de rien était apres les attaques de l'amiral. Un fruit du démon...

Camryn fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir la boîte noire. Il ne lui restait plus trop de balles normales. Elle observa les remparts qui se superposaient. En haut, il y avait les canons de la Marine. Camryn regarda une nouvelle fois Marco. Puis la boîte de balles noire. Elle soupira puis enfonça sa casquette de marine plus profondément dans sa chevelure bleue foncée. La jeune recrue attendit la salve de tirs venant du camp adverse puis se leva. Elle tira quelques coups et détala vers les canons en haut.

\- TOSHIZO ! Hurla son collegue qui était positionné à côté d'elle.

\- COUVREZ-MOI ! Répliqua-t-elle, s'arrachant la voix.

Le soldat tira comme confirmation. Camryn courait à en perdre haleine, car maintenant, sa vie en dépendait réellement. Elle devait le faire. Si elle restait dans son coin, les pirates allaient finir par l'avoir. Agir ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais elle était certaine que son plan allait marcher. La Marine devait avoir besoin d'elle. Son geste allait être inconsidéré sans aucun doute. Mais il n'était pas question d'éprouver encore une fois des regrets. Arrivée aux canons, les soldats furent surpris de voir devant eux une jeune soldate, les yeux cachés par sa casquette, le visage couvert de suie et de sang, le fusil serré contre son corps. Ils voulurent lui sommer de retourner à son poste mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle sortit sa boîte de balles noire et en retira des munitions de couleur grise. Camryn les plaça dans son fusil de simple soldate. Elle escalada l'énorme canon puis se tint debout. L'équilibre n'était pas son fort, alors il était primordial d'éxécuter un tir précis et rapide. La bleue se mit en position. Elle respirait fébrilement. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Tout semblait disparaître autour d'elle. Une seule personne l'importait à présent. Le prenier commandant valsait toujours dans les airs, entouré de flammes bleues et dorées. Quand le Phoenix entra dans sa ligne de mire, Camryn appuya sur la détente.

* * *

**Cliffangerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr dans ta face ! **

**: tousse: **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des review les amis! **

**Merci de lire ! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Yow! **

**Vous allez bien? Moi oui! **

**Tout d'abord... Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Vraiment, c'est cool de votre part. Je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre allait autant plaire... ( Marco?) **

**Enfin bref, vous allez avoir l'explication de ces fameuses balles noires dont tout le monde avait oublié l'existence :,( Les pauvres... Si vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil, elles sont mentionnées dans le chapitre 7 ou 8. D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu relu ma fic et... Mon Dieu, je crois que je vais la corriger... Y'a pas mal de petites fautes bien chiantes à regarder. **

**Je vais répondre aux guest avant de lancer le prochain chapitre! **

**Le visiteur: Peu de review? Peut-Être parce que cette fic est longue et chiante :) Non sans deconner, ce n'est pas vraiment une question que j'me pose... J'suis contente que cette fic te plaise! **

**Sana-chan: Y'a de l'action ici normalement, en même temps ça va être un peu la guerre de Marineford! Perso j'avais une musique de guerre épique quand elle a lancé l'assaut... James Bond ça rend plutôt comique x) Et t'es la seule à avoir deviné en quoi étaient les balles de Camryn! Congrats! Mais y'a un petit plus. J'te laisse découvrir tout ça par toi-même! **

**Bref, amusez-vous bien. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapitre 26: Les faibles doivent survivre.**

La brise caressait ses cheveux bleu nuit. Dehors, le temps était calme. Seulement, il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Ses mains posées aux bords de son fauteuil roulant tremblaient légèrement. Il regardait sans cesse le paysage. L'horizon pouvait être visible depuis sa fenêtre. Quelque part, la vue de la mer aussi tranquille l'apaisait, même s'il demeurait un peu anxieux. Il s'inquiétait pour la vie de quelqu'un. Cette personne était tout pour lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'elle. Le contre-amiral Tôshizo replongea dans la mélancolie en y pensant. Soudain, une bourrasque souffla sur le paysage si figé. Le vent s'infiltra par la fenêtre grande ouverte et surpris l'officier bleu. Quand tout revint à la normale, l'homme avait la respiration saccadée. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Cette sensation, il la connaissait très bien. Une poussière noire voletait doucement autour de lui. Il attrapa subitement la chose, renfermant délicatement son poing dessus. Puis, Tôshizo desserra sa prise. Il fronça les sourcils. Son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers l'horizon. C'était pire que ce qu'il craignait. La bataille faisant tant rage... Au point que des cendres parvenaient jusqu'ici, l'île où le marine était sensé se trouver en sécurité? Une terrible angoisse s'empara de lui.

'Ryn. Sa petite 'Ryn. S'il la perdait, il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir envoyé directement à l'abattoir. Elle devait absolument survivre.

Sinon, la mémoire de Camilia ne pourrait pas être honorée.

* * *

La balle traçait son chemin vers la cible. Tout se déroulait au ralenti. Personne ne pu l'apercevoir, filant droit vers son but. L'objet fendait l'air avec une facilité déconcertante, sachant avec perfection le chemin à emprunter pour atteindre sa prochaine victime. Son parcours était suivit de près par une paire d'yeux verts clairs, partiellement voilés par des mèches bleu nuit. Camryn était complètement possédée par l'adrénaline. En temps normal, elle aurait hésité à faire usage d'une arme pour tuer quelqu'un. Mais elle se trouvait dans un champ de bataille. Ceux qui hésitaient n'étaient plus présents pour témoigner. Sengoku lui avait lancé un défi, celui de survivre. Elle le ferait coûte que coûte, quitte à changer. Cette fille n'était plus Camryn. Sa métamorphose était troublante.

'' Si tu veux devenir marine, c'est que t'as prévu de risquer ta peau!''

Elle le savait.

'' Le principal, c'est que tu survives, bordel!''

Ça aussi.

'' Ce que veut cette vieille branche de Sengoku, c'est que tu montres que t'as des tripes, nom de nom!''

Shell avait raison. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire.

À présent, Marco le Phoenix n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Camryn le fixait avec insistance. C'était la première fois qu'elle testait ces balles. Une douleur lui traversa soudainement l'épaule. Elle avait sous-estimé l'impact de la crosse contre son corps. Pendant ce temps, le premier commandant livrait un duel impressionant face à Kizaru. Celui parait tout ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais le Phoenix ne se laissait pas faire non plus. Kizaru devait bien reconnaitre que le jeune homme cachait bien son jeu. Soudain, Marco lança un regard sur le côté. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis il s'envola le plus haut possible, en direction du ciel bleu, abandonnant l'amiral. Kizaru fit la moue, déçu. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Marco à s'enfuir?

Camryn était folle de rage. Il avait remarqué sa présence. Maintenant, Marco avait repris forme humaine, n'ayant que ses bras transformés en ailes. Lui aussi paraissait furieux. Il se posa sur un endroit situé en hauteur, jaugeant la situation. La bleue remarqua qu'il se tenait l'épaule gauche. Sa colère retomba soudainement. À la place, elle soupira, soulagée. Quant à Marco, il avait maintenant changé d'ennemi. Sa main restait crispée sur son épaule. Et pourtant, il avait évité la balle... Alors pourquoi perdait-il ses forces? La métamorphose dans cette partie du corps lui était totalement impossible! Mais il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Il ne pouvait plus se transformer uniquement dans cette zone. Le blond jeta un oeil à sa blessure. Il y avait une légère égratignure. Marco tentait de trouver une explication à ce phénomène. Camryn se tenait toujours debout, l'arme baissée. Elle descendit du canon et se planqua derrière le muret pour recharger.

'' Gamine!'' Fit une voix etouffée.

Camryn ouvrit sa poche pour que Shell puisse parler plus distinctement.

\- Désolée, Shell, mais on ne peut pas communiquer, la Marine est branchée sur nos den den mushi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout bloqué. C'était quoi ces balles?

\- Regarde par toi même.

Elle ne pu lui parler davantage. Les soldats qui s'occupaient du canon arrivèrent.

\- Tôshizo! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris!

\- Je l'ai touché, c'est le principal. Veuillez me pardonner pour...

\- C'était un très beau tir, mais bien trop dangereux.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse. Elle prit une nouvelle munition grise. Cela marchait plutôt bien, finalement...

L'amiral Kizaru se focalisait toujours sur le Phoenix. Or quelque chose les avait interrompus. Une balle a été tirée vers Marco qui dû l'éviter. Pourquoi donc? Il se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'à un mur formé dans la glace. Quelque chose y était incrusté. Il se pencha vers la balle, enfoncée dans le gel. Kizaru tenta de la toucher puis se ravisa. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. L'amiral apparu en une fraction de seconde auprès de Camryn. Celle-ci sursauta quand elle sentit cette immense ombre la surplomber.

\- Tu es plutôt débrouillaaarde, gamine, fit-il de sa voix lasse.

Après avoir baillé un bon coup à l'entente de la voix du Singe Jaune, Camryn lui présenta la munition. Le petit objet reposait au creux de sa paume.

\- Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ceci est une balle en granit marin, amiral.

\- Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce paaas?

Les soldats autour se regardèrent, un air interrogatif planant sur leurs visages.

\- Le granit marin m'est très familier. C'est un matériau que j'ai beaucoup étudié étant plus jeune. Je sais que des balles en granit marin sont commercialisées mais elles coûtent un prix abérrant. De plus, c'est très difficile d'en obtenir. Il me semble que les marines ont ce droit. J'ai réussi à trouver ces balles. Mais je les ai légèrement modifiées.

-Et donc?

Elle déglutit puis poursuivit:

'' Si vous observez bien, la balle est entièrement recouverte d'une fine couche de poudre de granit marin qui lui donne cette couleur grisâtre. Or cette poudre est composée de petits cristaux très coupants et quasiment invisibles à l'oeil nu. Il suffit que la balle vous frôle pour que cette poudre se depose sur vous. Les cristaux s'incrusteront dans votre peau. Ainsi, la zone touchée perd ses capacités de fruit du démon. ''

Un silence s'instaura au sein de la petite troupe. L'amiral ne quittait toujours pas son sourire flegmatique en coin. Voyant que Camryn ne disait plus rien, il s'éclaircit la gorge. Les yeux de la bleue étincelèrent.

\- J'ai absolument rieeeen compris.

Tous tombèrent à la renverse.

Camryn se reprit, tentant de contenir son agacement. Cet homme avait perdu la tête! Son explication était on ne pouvait plus claire. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait... Ce n'était pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi. Kizaru tenait bien de son surnom, constata-t-elle.

\- Bref, je crois que ça a marché. Marco ne peut plus transformer une partie de son épaule gauche. Le souffle de la balle a complètement détruit le tissu de sa veste, c'est plutôt étonnant, remarqua-t-elle. Mais cette balle possède un défaut. Sa puissance est très dure à gérer, si on l'utilise trop, notre épaule peut se retrouver déboitée par la crosse du fusil.

Camryn tapota son épaule pour confirmer ses dires. En effet, elle sentait bien le bleu qui lui recouvrait la peau. Son arme n'était pas parfaite. Kizaru semblait réfléchir après qu'un soldat lui ai expliqué de nouveau les capacités des balles grises. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Une myriade de flammes bleues et dorées revenaient à la charge. Camryn régit la première en rechargeant son fusil. Elle tira, faisant dévier Marco. Celui-ci avait retenu la leçon, il avait évité la balle d'au moins quelques mètres. Kizaru soupira. Il usa de son pouvoir pour se retrouver devant le Phoenix et lui porter un coup de pied phénoménal. Mais le blond para, non sans mal. La bleue sentit soudain qu'elle ne devait pas rester là.

Il fallait fuir.

Elle se mis à courir le long du muret à toute vitesse. L'endurance n'était pas son fort, elle sentait dèjà un point de côté lui brûler le flanc. Mais ses doutes se confirmaient à mesure qu'elle avançait. Le phoenix fondait sur elle avec une rapidité impressionante. Camryn ne pouvait plus utiliser son arme au risque de perdre son épaule. Elle risqua un coup d'oeil alors qu'il fonçait vers elle. Il allait l'avoir. C'était la fin.

La jeune fille fut plaquée brusquement à terre.

\- Ne bouge plus, yoï.

Elle sentit l'homme sur son dos, la maintenant fermement avec ses serres. Une rage profonde s'empara d'elle. Quelle idiote. Quelle idiote d'avoir pu penser s'en sortir dans cette guerre. Que venait-elle de faire? S'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Marco la retourna sur le dos pour voir son visage. Camryn se trouvait dans un état pitoyable. Ses cheveux détachés se mêlaient au sang et à la crasse couvrant son visage. Le bleu nuit des mèches se teintait en noir. Seuls ses yeux gardaient leurs couleurs, comme deux tâches vertes claires. Marco n'avait jamais vu ce soldat. Il n'avait jamais vu cette arme avant. Comment un simple soldat pouvait bien la posséder... Sa prise se resserra sur la poitrine de son ennemi. Il a bien failli se laisser avoir. Avec toutes les balles normales des marines qui fusaient de toute part, il avait baissé sa garde. Puis, il sentit une masse sous ses serres. Sous l'uniforme du soldat qu'il tenait en respect...

\- Mais il est malade! Hurla ce dernier.

Il le vit attraper son fusil et le charger. Pensant qu'il allait tirer l'une de ces balles en granit marin meurtrières, il recula de plusieurs mètres. Le marine se releva. Ou plutôt _la_ marine. Cette bosse sous son uniforme au niveau de la poitrine, c'étaient ses... Enfin bref, cette petite paraissait bien dégourdie pour une soldate.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me connaitre, Marco le Phoenix! Fit-elle.

Pourquoi diable disait-elle son nom en entier... Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir sur la question qu'un éclair de lumière aveuglant entra dans son champ de vision. Il se prépara. Kizaru revenait à la charge. Mais il avait autre chose à faire. Il devait absolument délivrer Ace! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Sur ces pensées, il se transforma en phoenix et s'envola vers l'échafaud.

Camryn respirait fébrilement. Son épaule lui faisait encore mal. Quand Marco l'avait plaquée, elle s'était écrasée sur le sol glacé la tête la première. Un hématome se formait déjà sur son front. Kizaru évalua rapidement son état. Elle devrait tenir encore un peu. Même si la force physique n'était pas son fort, il devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait fait preuve d'un grand courage en menant cet assaut seule. En plus, ses balles ont bien marché. Il remarqua que Marco ne volait pas aussi bien qu'avant... Celui-ci a du être bien surpris, même si la jeune Camryn ne rivalisait clairement pas avec lui. En revanche, elle devait garder son poste de sniper à tout prix.

\- Gamine. Retourne à ton poste, tu seras bien plus performante là-baaas. Ou plutôt... Met-toi autre part... En hauteur mais pas auprés de l'unité des tireurs...Finit-il par lâcher de sa voix fatiguée.

\- À vos ordres amiral, articula-t-elle avec peine.

\- Je m'occupe du Phoenix.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il disparu en un éclair. Camryn se replia donc vers l'endroit indiqué aussi vite que lui permettaient ses dernières forces.

* * *

Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés là... Comment cela pouvait être possible... Le vent fouettait son visage. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il se tenait tant bien que mal au bastingage du navire de guerre qui prenait beaucoup trop de vitesse à son goût.

Ils allaient s'écraser, bon sang !

Non, il ne voulait pas mourir! Il n'allait pas mourir. Tant qu'il s'appellerait Graig Iron, jamais il ne périra.

\- PUTAIN C'EST HAUT ! Hurla une voix histérique.

Luffy au Chapeau de paille tombait à ses côtés. Graig n'en pouvait plus et lâcha subitement le bastingage. Ils allaient finir écrasés par l'énorme bateau si cela continuait!

\- Hey ! J'suis fait de caoutchouc, ça devrait pas poser de problèmes pour moi ! Beulga le brun.

\- Tant mieux pour toi ! Répliquèrent les autres.

Graig n'arrivait pas à émettre un son. Il était bien trop angoissé à l'idée de mourir qu'il n'avait pas la force de crier. Baggy, Mr 3 ou Ivankov hurlaient de toutes leur forces. Seuls Crocodile et son acolythe restaient impassibles.

\- Luffy ! Tu peux pas nous sauver ? Questionna Graig.

\- J'sais pas du tout ! S'époumonait-il.

\- Il faut qu'on s'accroche sur le bateau ! Il va rentrer droit dans la glace !

Graig paniqua. C'était quitte ou double. S'il arrivait à s'ccrocher au bateau, il pourra s'en sortir. Dans le cas contraire, la chute lui serait fatale.

\- VOUS ÊTES TOUS TARRÉS ! Finit-il par lâcher.

Ce qui devait arriver se déroula sous leurs yeux écarquillés. Pirates et officiers de la marine purent voir alors un énorme vaisseau de guerre s'écraser sur le sol gelé de la baie de Marineford.

* * *

L**à ça va comme fin, j'suis plutôt soft sur ce coup-là u_u **

**Ce sera tout les amis! A la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. **

**Merci de lire! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Yow! **

**Merci d'avoir laissé des review, c'est tellement gentil de votre part les amis! **

**Voici la suite! **

**Par ailleurs je voudrais éclaircir deux points:**

**\- Premièrement, Graig s'appelle... Graig. Pas Craig. Je ne sais pas, mais ça me frustre quand vous dites pas bien le nom xD Ensuite, j'ai remarqué qu'il était plutôt... populaire. Je ne pensais pas du tout ! A la base, il devait être juste un perso secondaire, mais je vois que son statut a légèrement changé. En tout cas, je préfère largement Kurai, fufu. Mais ça me fait plaisir qu'il vous plaise autant! Si vous voulez une image représentative de ce personnage, je me suis inspiré de Reno dans Final Fantasy 7... Voila, voila. **

**\- Enfin pour terminer! J'ai remarqué qu'il y a des gens qui ne se souviennent pas de ces balles, ou qui n'ont pas trop trop compris d'où elles venaient... Si jamais il y a un autre point de l'histoire que vous n'avez pas compris, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le demander! Je vous expliquerais tout en détail, et je corrigerais le chapitre pour que cela devienne plus clair pour vous. Ça n'a aucun interêt d'écrire quelque chose s'il n'est pas correctement compris... Enfin bref, surtout n'hésitez pas! **

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des review. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre... : se passe la main derrière la tête:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 27: Les ambitieux doivent survivre**

Nul ne pouvait décrire le vacarme qu'avait provoqué cette chute spectaculaire. Sengoku ne l'avait pas prévu. Les autres amiraux non plus. Personne n'aurait imaginé assister à ce genre de scène durant une guerre. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien un vaisseau de guerre Marine qui s'était écrasé sur la baie de Marineford. Pour quelques mètres il avaient faillit heurter la glace. Mais le bateau flottait dans l'eau à présent. Par chance ils avaient atterit à l'endroit même où Diamond Joz, membre de l'equipage de Barbe Blanche, avait enlevé un énorme cercle de glace pour s'en servir comme projectile. L'endroit était méconnaissable. Pirates et marines s'entre-tuaient sous les coups d'artilleries lourdes provoquant des souffles immenses d'explosion. La confusion régnait em maîtresse dans ce champs de bataille. Le cadavre d'un géant était étalé près des remparts de la cité-forteresse. Le sol avait subit des transformations suite aux pouvoirs dévastateurs des haut-gradés ou des capitaines pirates. Et maintenant, un bâtiment de guerre naval venait de tomber du ciel. Cela dépassait l'entendement. Du moins celui de Camryn. Le menton de la soldate touchait pratiquement le sol. Bouche bée, elle avait assisté à cette entrée incongrue. Barbe Blanche avait bien fait la sienne par les eaux! Maintenant, ces gens-là venaient tout droit des cieux? C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Décidément elle aurait dû rester dans son coin plutôt que d'être venue se mêler de cette guerre. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais souhaité se trouver ici. Sengoku le paierait, oh oui. La bleue secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Sa trouillardise reprenait le dessus! Il fallait garder la tête froide. Ne pas non plus se précipiter. Quelle idiote d'avoir mené cet assaut suicidaire! Mais au moins, elle avait reçu du mérite. Camryn n'était plus sans défense. Elle avait ses propres armes, et rien ne l'empêcherait de rester debout jusqu'à la fin de cette bataille. Mais...

Est-ce que cela allait vraiment se terminer un jour?

La jeune fille n'avait pas le temps de penser à ces sornettes. Elle devait se replier. Depuis son assaut mené contre Marco le Phoenix, Camryn avait essayé de rejoindre son poste dans l'unité de tir. Elle se trouvait toujours sur les remparts, mais n'avait plus trop de moyen d'y circuler après que le géant se fut effondré dessus, bloquant le passage vers l'autre partie. Camryn se rassurait toujours en se disant qu'il faisait bien mieux vivre sur les remparts que directement dans la baie. En bas, un véritable carnage se déroulait. Elle préférait nettement observer la situation d'en haut. C'était peut-être lâche, mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. À la guerre comme à la guerre.

Un hurlement lointain parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle s'arrêta, curieuse. En se cachant derrière le muret du rempart, elle pu voir alors des gens sortir du navire échoué. Mettant sa main en visière, il lui fut possible d'identifier les uniformes que portaient généralement les prisonniers d'Impel Down. En revanche, une personne se tenait sur la proue, levant ses bras en l'air. Il portait un couvre-chef assez rustique, des habits très simples... Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que c'était un champ de bataille ici, pensa Camryn d'un air blasé. Puis un déclic se fit soudain dans sa petite tête. Des prisonniers d'Impel Down... S'ils se trouvaient ici, alors cela voulait dire qu'ils se sont échappés... Et Ace avait été transféré il y a peu... Elle déglutit. Voilà donc l'intru d'Impel Down!

Luffy au Chapeau de paille.

Camryn ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Ses sourcils se fronçaient sur sa figure neutre. Puis l'information sembla être assimilée. Les yeux de la bleue sortirent de leurs trous. C'était donc lui! Elle n'y croyait pas. Lui! Ce gamin? Il avait donc réussi à s'introduire dans la prison la mieux gardée du monde? Il yavait certainement erreur! Puis, un détail frappa la jeune fille. Se reprenant, elle plissa les yeux.

''Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici en fait ?'' Murmura-t-elle d'un air blasé.

En vérité elle avait peur de comprendre. La jeune soldate s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Ça commençait à devenir n'importe quoi cette guerre! C'était quoi cet espèce de défilé? On aurait dit que toutes les légendes de ce monde s'étaient donné rendez-vous à Marineford! Ce n'était tout de même pas un carnaval, ici! Pourtant ça y ressemblerait presque...

Une balle frola le muret et passa à quelques centimètres de Camryn. Cela eu le don de la ressaisir. Il lui fallait répliquer! Elle arma son fusil, son oeil vert scrutant les moindres faits et gestes des soldats et pirates au combat. Elle repéra un masse de marines se jeter sur un groupe de pirates. Mais les marines se mirent soudainement à tomber comme des mouches. Camryn s'étonna. Un silhouette se dessinait dans la fumée. La bleue siffla d'admiration. Une seule personne avait réussi à détruire un petit bataillon de marines... Elle devait le reconnaitre, les pirates étaient puissants. Mais c'était la fin pour ce génie. S'apprêtant à appuyer sur la détente, quelque chose attira soudain son attention. Cette silhouette... Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Mais quoi? Une image se forma dans son esprit. Plutôt un lieu. Un immense archipel d'un vert émeraude. Son lieu d'origine... Sabaody. Étrange. Pourquoi pensait-elle à Sabaody? Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de repenser au passé! Elle se focalisa sur sa cible. Sa respiration était fébrile. Son coeur battait la chamade. Son sang bouillonait dans ses veines. Sabaody... Cette silhouette lui disait bien quelque chose, il fallait bien l'admettre. La fumée se dissipait à présent. Camryn se prépara à tirer. Mais à la place, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son corps se paralysa tout entier quand elle vit l'individu. Quant à son souffle, il s'était comme arrêté.

Il était assez grand. Plus grand qu'elle, mais il l'a toujours été. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant étaient plus que jamais ébouriffés. Ils semblaient plus longs que d'habitude. Il portait des habits de prisonnier. Mais il était possible de deviner son eternelle carrure athlétique. Il paraissait plus vivant que jamais, déterminé à avoir son mot à dire dans cette monstrueuse guerre. La bleue n'arrivait pas à tirer. Pourtant elle savait que ce jour allait finir par arriver. Pourquoi hésiter maintenant?

''Même si un jour, tu devras les balancer à la Marine pour les arrêter? Et même.. Les exécuter? ''

Camryn se maudit encore une fois. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'elle avait répondu à son père ce jour-là.

'' Oh et puis... Oui, je n'aurais pas le choix. On vivra dans deux mondes différents. C'est comme ça, non ?''

Même si c'était la réalité, elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

\- Bon sang mais c'est..., murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Iron. Graig Iron venait de faire son entrée.

* * *

A peine avait-il posé un pied sur la baie que l'adrénaline s'était emparé de lui. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Alors que les prisonniers se dispersaient avec Baggy, Graig avait décidé de suivre Emporio Iwankov. Il avait entendu dire que cet homme était un révolutionnaire... Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa curiosité à son propos. Mais à présent, ce n'était pas le moment de faire du gringue à ces légendes. Il devait combattre et survivre pour enfin créer son propre myhte. Cependant il resta tout de même en retrait pendant un temps. Il y a quelaues instants, des marines lui sont tombés dessus. Il venait de leur faire regretter leur geste. Derrière lui se dressait le Mobydick. Il voyait distinctement Barbe Blanche, serein, son immense lance mençante. Un gamin se tenait près de lui. Luffy était déterminé. Graig ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait lá-haut, mais son allié avait réussi à convaincre Barbe Blanche de le laisser opérer et sauver son frère. Ah oui, son frère. Le jeune homme tenta de distinguer l'échafaud où trônait Sengoku, le jeune Ace agenouillé et enchaîné comme une bête à ses côtés. Une colère noire s'empara de son coeur. La Marine était à vomir. Comment pouvaient-ils réduire un garçon aussi puissant qu'Ace aux poings ardents dans cet état tout simplement lamentable. De plus, ces chaîne étaient certainement en granit marin. Quelle lâcheté. Cette vision le convainquit de se lancer dans la bataille. Ceux qui s'attaquaient au jeune Graig ne faisaient pas le poids. Ses coups vigoureux tuaient instantanément ses adversaires, brisant ainsi leurs nuques sous la puissance de ses poings. Il esquivait non sans mal les balles des tireurs. Gérer deux choses en même temps n'était pas son fort... Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Prenant appui sur le sol, il enchaînait des coups de pieds impressionant, tournoyant au milieu des soldats marines. Sa grande taille lui permettait de se frayer un chemin en direction de l'échafaud. Là-bas, il trouverait certainement des ennemis à sa hauteur.

Pendant ce temps, Camryn suivait sa progression. Un frisson lui parcourait le dos. Elle continuait de tirer. Mais la jeune recrue ne faisait que toucher les pirates qui se trouvaient sur la route de Graig... Lui facilitant ainsi le passage. La bleue sentait bien qu'elle devait absolument tuer le garçon roux. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement pas le courage. Á présent elle courrait le long des remparts. L'amiral Kizaru lui avait déjà demandé de trouver une position stratégique. Mais cela paraissait presque impossible avec la confusion qui régnait. Les pirates gagnaient de l'avance sur eux. Pourtant, Sengoku semblait bien calme... Cette vieille branche avait sans aucun doute une idée derrière la tête. En tout cas, elle éspérait que cela fonctionne car les balles et les boulets de canon ennemis fusaient de plus en plus vers la cité-forteresse. Marineford se trouvait totalement assiégée. Camryn arriva dans un endroit où un énorme canon était disposé. Des soldats en faisaient usage, hurlant des ordres. La jeune fille en profita pour souffler un peu après cette course effrénée. En bas, le combat faisait rage. Elle reconnu l'unité des bretteurs en plein combat. Akyo devrait être là... Normalement. Camryn secoua sa tête.

\- Soldate Tôshizo! Cria une voix.

La bleue se mit au garde à vous. C'était un officier.

\- Que faites-vous ici? Et votre poste?

\- J'ai reçu de nouveaux ordres! S'epoumonnait-elle, le bruit assourdissant des détonations couvrant sa voix.

L'officier soupira. Apparement, ils se trouvaient en mauvaise posture.

\- La situation est difficile ici! Les pirates avancent beaucoup trop! Lui hurla-t-il.

\- Je crois que l'Amiral en chef a une stratégie en tête, nous devons lui faire confiance! Répliqua-t-elle.

Une violente secousse leur fit perdre l'équilibre. Ils n'allaient pas tenir très longtemps. L'officier attrapa son escargophone. Apparement, quelqu'un semblait lui demander quelque chose. L'homme fronça les sourcils en jurant puis il raccrocha. Le supérieur regarda Camryn. Elle avait l'air débrouillarde. Elle pourrait peut-être les sauver.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider? L'unité des tireurs n'a presque plus de munitions! Allez leur en transporter!

La bleue fronça les sourcils. Si cela pouvait en même temps lui permettre de se réfugier en hauteur, et d'avoir encore plus de balles, alors elle le ferait. De toute façon elle ne pouvait refuser un ordre. Elle le salua. Un des cannonier lui passa les balles autour de son corps. Rangeant son fusil derrière son dos, elle s'élança. Les tirs d'artillerie se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. La bleue se retrouvait alors en plein coeur d'une violence sans limites. Les remparts menaçaient de rompre. Mais Camryn n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il allait arriver ensuite. Alors qu'elle devait sauver sa peau, plusieurs boulets de canon s'écrasèrent avec force sur le canon appartenant à la marine. Celui-ci explosa dans une détonation phénoménale. Des morceaux d'artillerie pleuvaient sur le rempart. Celui-ci ne supporta pas l'impact et s'éffondra. Le sol se déroba brutalement sous les pieds de la bleue. Elle tentait de courir, mais il était trop tard. Elle ne pu voir que le ciel s'éloigner au fur et à mesure de sa longue chute. Elle qui avait tant fait pour ne pas se retrouver dans le lieu du carnage...

Camryn fut précipitée dans la baie de Marineford.

* * *

**Voila : sourire angélique: **

**J'éspère que cela vous a plu! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des review! **

**Merci de lire!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yow!**

**Je suis absolument désolée pour ce retard! Mais avec la rentrée, le projet de nouvelle fic, ( mon anniversaire ! :D) , tout ça tout ça... J'espère quand même que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre!**

**Je tiens à remercier les revieweurs, vos commentaires me font chaud au cœur fufu. Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction aussi. **

**Vous savez en ce moment, je commence à redevenir complètement addict à One Piece. J'ai eu une période où j'étais plus trop à fond... Mais là, c'est revenu. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Pouf. Du coup j'suis motivée pour continuer! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapitre 28: Akyo doit survivre. **

\- Regarde et écoute Camryn. Fais attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de toi. Entends ces gens crier, chanter, pleurer, et même murmurer. Tu sens cette ville pleine de vie?

\- Y'a du bruit partout!

\- Sois patiente. Tu comprendras cela plus tard, ma chérie.

\- Non, je ne comprends pas. Quel est le problème avec le silence?

\- Imagine une ville sans aucun bruit. Elle serait comme... Morte.

\- Morte?

\- Oui...

\- Tout va bien, maman?

\- Oui... Oui, je vais bien.

* * *

Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Une odeur de brûlé lui agressa soudainement le nez, ses yeux lui picotaient. La fumée envahissait la baie de toute part. C'était donc elle qui provoquait cette confusion meurtrière! Elle apercevait des masses sur le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée aussi proche de la mort qu'en ce moment-même. Un visage avec une expression d'extrême terreur la fixait. Les yeux vitreux exprimaient toute la détresse de cet individu à l'instant du coup fatal. Une odeur épouvantable se mêlait à celle du feu. Une odeur métallique. Camryn ne savait pas où elle était tombée. Dans tout les cas, la recrue se trouvait dans une zone déjà envahie par les pirates. Pourtant, il n'y en avait aucun en vue... Elle tenta de se redresser non sans mal. Une main en visière, Camryn observait les alentours malgré la fumée. Les cadavres autour d'elle portaient des uniformes de la Marine, et il n'y avait absolument personne où elle se trouvait. Les pirates n'étaient donc toujours pas arrivés à cette hauteur. La bleue se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas mourir après une telle chute... Quelque chose avait dû amortir l'impact qui se serait avéré mortel. Soudainement, des bruits secs retentirent. Camryn se baissa instinctivement, le corps plaqué contre le sol gelé. Des coups de feu! Ces marines avaient dû mourir sous les balles, achevant de convaincre Camryn qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste dans cet endroit une minute de plus. De plus, il lui fallait emmener des munitions aux troupes de tireur sur les murailles. La bleue devait absolument rejoindre les hauteurs.

Le chemin qu'elle emprunta n'était pas sans embûches. Les marines bretteurs se battaient sans relâche contre les pirates qui envahissaient la baie de plus en plus nombreux. Ayant conscience de ses talents en maniement du sabre, la bleue se pinça l'arrête du nez. Après un petit soupir, elle s'élança dans la mêlée, un pistolet dans la main. Il lui était impossible de faire usage de son fusil dans un tel bazar, l'arme étant inutile en combat rapproché. Tout était confus. Des silhouettes tombaient à ses côtés, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à courir. Cette scène lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs. Le sol gelé de la baie se changea en un tapis d'herbe de couleur émeraude. Un homme assez grand ouvrait la marche devant elle, ses cheveux blanchis par le temps s'échappant de sa cape. Il portait sur son dos un individu blessé, ses huit bras à ventouses couverts de sang. L'adrénaline lui donnait encore une fois un force et une dextérité insoupçonnables qui lui permettaient d'enjamber les corps et divers obstacles sur son chemin. Camryn voulait effacer ces images de sa tête, mais son esprit divaguait complètement. Et comme ce jour-là à Sabaody, elle sentit le danger fondre sur sa personne. Tout se passa exactement comme la dernière fois. Ses muscles refusèrent soudainement de bouger, la paralysie envahissant subitement la totalité de son corps. Les membres engourdis, elle ne pu réagir. Camryn eu le temps de se maudire un dernière fois avant de subir une douleur insoutenable sous l'impact de la balle qu'elle reçu dans son épaule.

* * *

'' Camryn... Sois toujours entourée. Toujours. Sinon tu n'auras que le silence comme seule compagnie. Un silence de mort.''

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche avançaient de plus en plus vers la forteresse. Ils avaient eu pour ordre d'éliminer en premier lieu les marines qui transportaient des munitions. Les tireurs de l'équipage comme Izou, le commandant de la 16ème flotte de l'empereur, se chargeaient de cette mission. Il venait à l'instant de tirer. En effet, l'individu se faufilait entre marines et pirates dans la mêlée. Une rumeur courait que les marines étaient en manque de certaines ressources. Ainsi les soldats les plus débrouillard furent envoyés les ravitailler. Izou observait maintenant les alentours. Sa victime gisait à terre, sa casquette à terre à ses côtés. Puis il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Le cadavre était pratiquement recouvert par une masse de cheveux longs. Sa silhouette paraissait plus fragile, ses formes plus ressortissantes. Il soupira. C'était donc une soldate.

* * *

\- Réveille-toi. Hey, debout.

\- Laisse tomber, tu vois pas qu'elle est en train de clamser?

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça d'ailleurs.

\- C'est encore une excuse pour te reposer?

\- Très drôle.

Sur ces paroles, elle reprenait doucement conscience. Ses sens se retrouvèrent une fois de plus embrouillés. Camryn commençait à en avoir assez de sans cesse s'évanouir. Elle n'allait pas faire long feu à ce rythme! Un bruit assourdissant acheva de la réveiller. La bleue sursauta puis poussa un cri strident rempli de souffrance. Une douleur cuisante et aiguë lui traversait l'épaule. Elle n'avait jamais connu une sensation aussi monstrueuse de tout sa vie. On la plaqua soudainement à terre. La jeune fille sentit une pression sur sa blessure, son bras fut alors saisit de tremblements.

\- Il faut la calmer! S'exclama une voix qui lui semblait familière.

Camryn poussa un juron quand elle reconnu les personnes qui la retenaient. Deux hommes à l'allure abrutie. Ils avaient un chef à leur tête. L'individu lui rappelait une criminelle qu'elle avait appréhendée. C'était son frère, Akyo.

\- Lâche-moi! S'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Pas question, tu perds beaucoup trop de sang. On te fait un bandage.

\- Laissez-moi repartir!

Les soldats ne semblaient pas l'écouter. Ils avaient tous leur regards rivés vers les navires pirates au loin. Une seconde détonation résonna, plus forte que la première. La bleue pu voir un rayon jaune traverser le ciel bleu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Akyo, les yeux plissés, semblait plongé dans une réflexion profonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Il y a beaucoup trop de Pacifistas, ça m'étonnerait qu'on arrive à éviter leurs rayons! Fit l'un des acolytes.

\- On décampe, les mecs, conclut le blond.

Camryn ferma les yeux, désespérée. On lui avait maintes fois mise en garde contre cela. Les Marines étaient prêts à tout pour gagner cette guerre, y comprit utiliser plusieurs armes de destruction massive. Mais au prix de combien de vies? Même si ces robots visaient des pirates, les marines se trouvant à proximité ne seraient pas épargnés par les dégâts. Les Pacifistas se situaient à l'entrée de la baie, à des kilomètres de là où se trouvaient nos marines. Cependant, mieux ne valait pas prendre de risques avec ces monstres-là. Akyo avait raison, ils devaient partir au plus vite. D'ailleurs, le soldat se fichait bien de l'avis de Camryn. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle se sentit soulevée du sol. Akyo la tracta sur son dos, la maintenant fermement. La bleue n'avait pas la force de se plaindre. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'aidait. Cette soudaine solidarité de la part du marine la rassura tout de même. Même si pendant la bataille on peinait à distinguer les amis des ennemis, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Un deuxième rayon traversa le ciel et s'abattit sur une zone non loin de là. Akyo et sa bande attendirent la fin de la secousse pour s'élancer vers la base. Camryn se sentait ballottée de toute part, ses cheveux longs lâchés lui obstruaient la vue. Son épaule lui lançait par moments, la médecine de guerre n'atténuant en rien ses souffrances. La bleue apercevait vaguement l'environnement autour d'elle, voyant les soldats et les marines en plein combat. Plus Camryn observait les alentours, et plus elle admirait le courage des combattants. Qu'ils fussent marines ou pirates, ces hommes et femmes se battaient de toute leur forces pour honorer leurs convictions. Tout cela se déroulait pendant que la jeune recrue se réfugiait dans les murailles pour les abattre en tout sécurité, intouchable. Un fin sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres gercées. Elle se sentait ridicule.

Akyo se battait toujours, même avec la jeune fille sur son dos. Ses compétences au sabre étaient plus qu'honorables. Camryn s'en retrouvait ébahie. Ses acolytes les couvraient pendant qu'il ouvrait la marche. La bleue fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sengoku venait de mettre son plan à exécution en lâchant l'armée de Pacifistas sur le terrain. Voilà pourquoi elle avait eu l'impression que les pirates avançaient trop vite à son goût. Du haut de son perchoir, la jeune tireuse avait pu obtenir un aperçu satisfaisant de la situation. Ce n'était plus le cas à présent... Ce qui la surprenait, c'était que les soldats continuaient à s'enfuir.

\- Pourquoi vous repliez-vous donc? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Parce qu'on en a reçu l'ordre. Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, j'aurais très bien pu te laisser t'éclater avec les robots! Répondit Akyo d'un ton acerbe.

Camryn ferma les yeux pour réfléchir un instant.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel? '' Pensa-t-elle blasée.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se poser plus de question, son nez s'écrasa contre l'arrière du crâne d'Akyo. Elle poussa un juron. Elle tenta de redresser son visage quand un horrible craquement retentit dans toute l'île. Camryn écarquilla les yeux, redoutant le pire. La jeune fille regarda premièrement vers le sol gelé, tentant d'y déceler une quelconque fissure. Ensuite elle leva son regard pour constater avec horreur ce qu'il se passait autour de la baie. L'immense mur de glace d'Aokiji qui entourait l'endroit était en train de s'effondrer. Akyo pesta puis il se retourna vers le Moby Dick. La silhouette de Barbe Blanche se dessinait à l'horizon. Le blond sentit soudain un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, malgré le poids de Camryn sur son dos. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Cette silhouette se rapprochait de plus en plus!

Barbe Blanche passait à l'action.

* * *

\- PLUS VITE! Hurlait la blessée aussi fort que ses forces lui permettaient.

\- LA FERME! Lui répliquait son porteur, sa mâchoire touchant presque le sol.

La bande courrait le plus rapidement possible vers la forteresse. Akyo avait reçu l'ordre de se replier, pour ainsi mettre la stratégie de Sengoku pleinement à exécution. Ils avaient pour but d'encercler les pirates de Barbe Blanche au moyen d'immenses murs de défense. Malheureusement, il semblait plus compliqué que prévu de rejoindre leur point de ralliement. Soudain, le sol trembla sous leurs pieds. Le blond eu le réflexe de s'écarter vers les flancs de la baie avant de voir une énorme fissure s'emparer cette fois du sol de glace. Les yeux de Camryn sortaient de leurs trous. Elle ne rêvait pas. Le sol _s'inclinait. _Elle tenta de regarder derrière elle, chose qu'elle regretta amèrement. Pour la peine, cette image allait rester gravée en elle à jamais. Alors que Barbe Blanche livrait un duel contre un géant amiral marine, l'horizon derrière eux avait disparu. Non, à vrai dire, il n'existait plus. Tout paraissait chamboulé. Les pouvoirs de l'empereur étaient à la hauteur de sa réputation... Il n'y avait pas que le sol qui s'inclinait. La mer courbait également l'échine. Si la nature se mêlait au chaos, alors il était plus que temps de se réfugier dans la place, même si la jeune fille doutait de sa sécurité une fois là-bas. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques misérables mètres de la muraille où les soldats s'engouffraient. Cependant, ce détail n'arriva pas à soulager la jeune fille. Si Akyo souriait triomphant, Camryn fronçait les sourcils, sceptique. Puis, un déclic se fit soudain dans son cerveau.

\- N'Y ENTREZ PAS! Rugit-elle.

Trop tard. Les murs hauts dans le ciel se mirent à trembler. De la fumée s'échappait des fondations, puis ce qui dû arriver se déroula comme la bleue le craignait. La puissance des attaques de Barbe Blanche pouvait entraîner de très lourdes conséquences. Ce fut le cas. Un énorme pan de la muraille s'écroula d'un bruit sinistre. Akyo posa Camryn pour la porter dans ses bras plutôt que sur son dos. Il détala ensuite vers le sens opposé. La bleue sentit une ombre la surplomber, celle des murs qui se rapprochaient du sol. Tout finit enfin par s'effondrer. Camryn sentit l'impact brutal contre la glace. Son corps roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter, inerte. Les yeux fermés, tout n'était que ténèbres. Elle sentait sa respiration saccadée ainsi que le battement assourdissant de ses tempes.

Une minute s'était sûrement écoulée quand elle se réveilla pour la énième fois dans la journée. Son épaule lui brûlait atrocement. Posant une main tremblante dessus, elle se redressa sur ses genoux. Ayant perdu sa casquette de marine, ses cheveux longs bleu foncés l'entouraient, poisseux. Elle ne trouvait plus sa baguette de nacre. Mais il y avait plus important. Outre la fumée, elle pu apercevoir les débris de la muraille devant elle. Quelques pierres l'entouraient. Camryn pesta. Elle se releva, chancelante puis se précipita vers les blocs de pierre entassés.

\- Akyo! Lançait-elle au hasard.

Elle entendit soudain un gémissement. Enjambant les décombres, Camryn découvrit un bras qui dépassait des pierres. Hésitante, elle s'approcha. Puis, elle décida de s'y mettre. La jeune recrue se mit alors à soulever autant de restes qu'elle le pu. Au fur et à mesure, un corps apparu à la surface. La soldate déglutit en reconnaissant la tignasse blonde d'Akyo. elle s'agenouilla près du rescapé. Du sang lui coulait de la bouche, le liquide vital commençant à teindre son uniforme d'une couleur cramoisie. Camryn paniquait. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps... Et pourtant il était en vie, c'était certain! Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, à rythmes assez réguliers. Soudain, le mourant ramena difficilement son bras écorché vers les genoux de Camryn. La jeune fille attrapa délicatement sa main qui s'ouvrit. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. Les larmes lui montèrent. Akyo esquissa un sourire, les yeux à demi clos.

C'était la baguette en nacre.

Son menton trembla.

'' Enfuis-toi''.

Les paroles de Tôshizo résonnèrent. Ce jour-là... Lui aussi lui avait légué cet objet. Ce jour-là, elle s'était enfuie. Mais cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Camryn saisit le bras d'Akyo qui gémit. Elle le tracta sur son épaule.

\- Tu peux marcher? Fit la bleue.

\- Bien sûr, imbécile, répondit-il dans un murmure étouffé.

Camryn sourit. Il était temps! Titubant, ils se dirigèrent vers la faille de la muraille, repérant l'entrée. Quand Camryn la franchit, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement qui lui fit mal aux côtes. Apparemment, elle paraissait bien plus amochée qu'elle ne le pensait... Qu'importait. Ils étaient maintenant en sûreté. Des soldats se précipitèrent vers eux, les aidant à marcher vers l'intérieur de la place de Marineford. Puis, n'y tenant plus, la bleue s'effondra sur ses genoux avec Akyo. Une silhouette familière à Camryn entra dans son champ de vision. Elle exécuta un salut militaire, la main tremblante. Son supérieur esquissa un sourire triste. La jeune fille se trouvait dans un état vraiment lamentable. Si une main restait agrippée à son épaule pleine de sang, celle de libre avait toujours la force de faire ce salut.

\- Vous êtes encore vivante, soldate Tôshizo. Je suis impressionné.

\- Merci sergent-chef Kobby.

Le rose lui sourit plus franchement. Mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude. Camryn ne pouvait imaginer le traumatisme qu'avait vécu le jeune officier. En effet, Kobby n'avait pas fait preuve d'un grand courage durant cette guerre. Mais surtout, le souvenir d'un homme immense déverser un flot de magma brûlant sur un soldat marine lui hantait l'esprit. Il posa une main sur son visage, tentant de se calmer. Camryn le regardait d'un air légèrement intrigué. Autour d'eux les soldats s'affairaient. On posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille une cape de marine, qu'elle teint serrée contre elle. Puis, un détail lui revint en mémoire. Akyo!

\- Sergent-chef, vous devriez féliciter Akyo. Sans lui, je ne serais plus là. En plus il va bien, regardez...

Sa phrase resta en suspend. Tandis qu'elle parlait, la jeune fille s'était retournée vers son compagnon qui était allongé. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. Des millions de questions l'assaillirent de toute part. Un des soldats secouriste avait son doigt posé sur le pouls du blessé. Il secoua la tête puis fit signe à ses collègues de lui présenter une autre cape. Camryn entrouvrit ses lèvres pour les appeler, les supplier, les arrêter. Mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. Elle ne pu qu'assister au spectacle.

Ils recouvrirent alors le corps sans vie du soldat Akyo.

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça motive beaucoup vous savez ^^ **

**Merci de lire! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Yow! **

**Haha... Tant de retard... Mais si vous saviez! Si seulement! L'école n'est pas de tout repos :'( **

**Enfin bref, trêve de bavardages! Voici la suite. Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir! Par ailleurs j'ai commencé à corriger les premiers chapitres, donc voilà une bonne chose de faite. **

**Enjoy! **

**Réponse à Sana-chan: Excuse de ne pas m'être '' bougé le cul'' mais c'est plutôt difficile en ce moment Je vais essayer de faire mieux, sachant que nous approchons des 10 000 vues lentement mais sûrement... Je vais essayer de m'appliquer un peu plus, promis! Sinon, bah... Ouais, Akyo est mort :) ( d'où sort ce smiley?) Dommage que tu commençais à l'aimer, mais ma nature sadique reprend le dessus parfois... Fufu. Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira! **

* * *

**Chapitre 29: Le voyou doit survivre**

\- Trahir ses alliés?

Il ne dit rien. L'agitation était palpable autour de lui. Depuis que la retransmission sur les écrans géants avait repris, les journalistes et la population de l'archipel de Sabaody avaient pris connaissance d'une étrange nouvelle. Barbe Blanche avait trahit sa flotte pour sauver Ace. Cela n'avait aucun sens, pourtant tout le monde y croyait. Sauf lui. Il réfléchissait. Quelque chose clochait. Et cette chose, seul un pirate pouvait la déceler. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'enfoncer son bonnet blanc tacheté de noir sur sa tête. Il partit d'un pas rapide, ses camarades à ses côtés. Quelqu'un restait cependant à la traîne. Un jeune homme continuait de fixer les écrans géants. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il semblait concentré. Comme les autres membre de l'équipage des Hearts, il portait une combinaison avec l'emblème de l'équipage imprimé dessus. Cependant, le haut de la combinaison était noué à sa taille. Il portait un haut noir, assorti à son bonnet qu'il portait vissé sur son crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout? Murmura un des membres.

Le capitaine plissa les yeux. Il avait une petite idée de ce que pensait Kurai en ce moment. Celui-ci les rejoingnit subitement, le regard déterminé. Il avait entendu un nom revenir parmi les journalistes. Tôshizo. Au départ, il pensait qu'il s'agissait du contre amiral. Mais l'on faisait que dire '' le jeune Tôshizo'', ou '' le petit Tôshizo''. Des journalistes faisaient courir le bruit comme quoi ce haut gradé ne participait pas à la bataille à cause de blessures. Cependant, quelqu'un portant son nom participait à la guerre. De plus, Kurai soupçonnait le capitaine de vouloir se rendre à Marineford. Ce mystère l'achevait de le suivre.

\- Capitaine... Vous comptez vous y rendre?

\- Précisément, répondit celui-ci, reprenant la marche de plus belle.

Kurai ne fit aucune objection. Au contraire, il devait absolument y aller.

\- Je sens que tu as quelque chose à gagner, je me trompe? Demanda subitement le capitaine.

\- Non, vous avez vu juste. Je veux vérifier quelque chose.

Traflagar Law sourit légèrement. En vérité, il était impatient d'appareiller.

* * *

Rouge vermeil.

Tel était le ciel après cette attaque dévastatrice, celle qui fut responsable de la perte de nombreux pirates de Barbe Blanche. Sous le regard froid, insensible de l'amiral Akainu, l'enceinte qui encerclait la baie devenait un vrai brasier. Des hurlements retentissaient à l'instar des coups de canons qui accompagnaient les énormes boule de magma qui s'écrasaient dans la baie. Ce carnage témoignait de la dureté du cœur de l'amiral. Enfin, s'il en avait un.

Si cette stratégie fonctionnait à merveille, satisfaisant ainsi Akainu, elle donnait froid dans le dos à notre jeune héroïne. Camryn ne pouvait cesser de trembler. La jeune fille pensait devenir folle. Elle se trouvait au pied de l'échafaud en compagnie de ses supérieurs Kobby et Hermep. Ces derniers semblaient profondément effrayés par la puissance d'Akainu. Kobby en particulier. Le rose écarquillait les yeux, fixant le ciel qui se teintait de rouge au fur et à mesure. Les pirates n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. L'impact du magma contre la glace ferait fondre cette dernière. Sachant que les pirates les plus puissants possédaient presque tous un fruit du démon, ils étaient fait comme des rats. Ils avaient le choix: mourir noyés ou brûlés. Il baissa le regard vers sa protégée. Camryn était assise contre le mur. Elle serrait contre elle la cape de marine qu'on lui avait remis, ses doigts tremblant légèrement. Cette jeune fille participait à sa toute première bataille qui n'était autre que cette guerre extrêmement violente. Pourtant, elle paraissait tenir le coup, tentant tant bien que mal à ne laisser aucune trace de peur sur son visage. Ce qui était peine perdue. Kobby devait se l'avouer, même lui avait peur. Camryn fit preuve de beaucoup de courage en voulant essayer de sauver Akyo. Malheureusement, ses efforts furent vains. La bleue savait très bien que l'enceinte était en marche, mais elle avait tout de même insisté pour ramener son frère d'arme. Chose futile, puisqu'il décéda au moment où ils arrivèrent dans la place. Kobby se souvenait très bien de l'expression de Camryn quand elle s'en était rendue compte. Un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère froide. Peut-être y avait-il de l'horreur dans son regard, mais la fureur dominait plus que tout à ce moment-là. La jeune recrue fixait la masse recouverte d'une cape de marine, ses yeux louchaient presque sur les idéogrammes de la justice. Mais la douleur l'avait vite rattrapée, et les médecins s'étaient précipités vers elle pour la soigner. À présent, Camryn arborait un bandage plus solide sur son épaule meurtrie. Par chance, aucun point vital n'avait été touché. Le rose sourit, se disant qu'elle pouvait survivre jusqu'à la fin. Elle faisait preuve de force, de courage et de bravoure. Malheureusement, la Mort faisait bien abstraction de ce genre de qualités.

\- Décidément, ça craint d'avoir un fruit du démon, murmura la bleue.

\- N'oublie pas que les amiraux ont tous un fruit du démon. Si tu sais en faire bon usage, tu peux très bien te battre, fit Hermep.

\- Peut-être, mais je trouve cela audacieux de se mettre la mer à dos, répliqua Camryn, la voix faible.

Non, décidément, Camryn ne toucherait jamais à un fruit du démon. À un moment donné, le fruit se retournerait contre son utilisateur. La preuve se trouvait juste devant ses yeux. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se déroulait à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Pourtant, ce sombre piège était l'oeuvre d'un fruit du démon, celui du magma. Camryn n'avait jamais fait attention au Chien Rouge auparavant. On lui avait raconté à quel point il était sans scrupule, mais ce qu'elle voyait dépassait l'entendement.

Pour la première fois, Camryn Tôshizo doutait réellement de la Marine.

Cette pensée ne dura qu'une seconde. Elle secoua son visage pour se ressaisir. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle se trouvait du côté d'Akainu! Une voix s'éleva dans la place.

'' L'exécution de Portgas D. Ace peut débuter!''

La bleue écarquilla les yeux. Il était temps! Elle leva son visage vers l'échafaud au dessus d'elle. Cette maudite guerre allait enfin se terminer! Cependant, Camryn demeura suspicieuse. Elle risqua un regard vers l'immense mur. Les amiraux eurent l'air de se détendre à l'entente de cette annonce. En particulier Aokiji Kuzan qui se permis de s'étirer tandis que ses collègues restaient plus ou moins en alerte. Tous se tournaient vers l'échafaud, les yeux brillants. Dans quelques instants, il ne resterait plus rien de la lignée de Gol D. Roger. Aokiji restait impassible. Il observa les alentours. Tous ces soldats qui avaient survécu allaient vivre un moment exceptionnel. La Marine allait l'emporter sur les pirates. Soudain son regard s'arrêta. Une personne ne regardait pas l'exécution. Une personne avait ses yeux rivés sur le mur de l'enceinte. Il fronça les sourcils. La gamine! Elle titubait, se tenant l'épaule. Son regard se faisait plus insistant vers le ciel rouge alors qu'elle traînait un fusil derrière elle. L'amiral compris immédiatement et se retourna vers l'enceinte, se préparant à contre-attaquer. Ce n'était pas terminé.

La place fut immédiatement immergée.

Sengoku serra les dents, furieux. Des gerbes d'eau flottaient dans l'air, le paysage prit des teintes froides. Akainu vit le ciel redevenir bleu tirant vers le gris. L'amiral plissa les yeux. Il arrivait.

Monkey D. Luffy atterrit sur la place dans une violente secousse.

Quand Camryn s'en rendit compte, elle pressa le pas. Elle allait se faire tuer par ses supérieurs, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement pour rester en vie. Cette place allait certainement se transformer en second champ de bataille! Mais la bleue ne comptait pas rester inactive. Même blessée, elle aiderait la marine. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée. Aider la Marine... Son regard se posa sur Mugiwara, faisant face aux trois amiraux. Elle fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Des souvenirs affluèrent. Le bar de l'arnaque de Shakky, Luffy en train de vider le frigo, ses amis enthousiastes, les rires, la chaleur, l'alcool... Camryn s'arrêta un instant. Elle passa sa main sur son visage de manière brutale, la respiration saccadée. À l'instant, elle se maudissait d'avoir eu ce genre de doute.

Pendant ce temps, une bataille faisait rage entre le gamin et les trois amiraux. Il n'avait clairement aucune chance de les battre tous les trois, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour abandonner. Luffy se battait pour son frère. Il sauverait Ace quoi qu'il en coûte. Le jeune garçon n'hésitait pas à balayer tout sur son passage, faisant tomber les marines un à un sous sa puissance exceptionnelle. Cela amusait presque les amiraux. Soudain, un horrible craquement retentit. Un grognement profond se fit entendre, les murs tremblèrent, et la pagaille de l'autre côté de l'enceinte avait cessé. Les marines fixaient avec stupeur et effroi le géant Oz qu'ils avaient terrassé se redresser, couvert de blessures. Ce dernier se retourna et attrapa quelque chose qui venait de la mer. Un navire. Des veines battaient sur les tempes de Sengoku tandis qu'il hurlait l'ordre de l'anéantir.

Quant à Camryn, elle regardait la scène depuis sa cachette. La jeune fille gardait en tête les ordres de Kizaru. Elle avait décidé de continuer à jouer les snipers. De toute façon, c'était le seul rôle qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'endosser avec une épaule à moitié perdue. Soupirant bruyamment, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste. Les pirates avaient réussi à envahir la place, Barbe Blanche à leur tête... Sans compter les commandants de chaque flotte à ses côtés, hurlant déjà la victoire. Camryn réprima un frisson. Ce foutu Phoenix était également de la partie! Mordant ses lèvres, la jeune tireuse pris son temps pour s'installer, son fidèle fusil en main. Une énorme rafale s'abattit sur la place. Barbe Blanche venait d'intervenir! Camryn toussa, allongée sur le ventre et serrant la crosse de son fusil contre sa joue. Des murmures attirèrent son attention. Elle tourna lentement son visage vers sa droite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- V-V-Vous! Bégaya-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur paraissait aussi choqué qu'elle. Puis un silence s'installa entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, soldate Tôshizo! Finit par s'exclamer Kobby.

\- QU..., s'étouffa la jeune fille.

\- Ouais! T'es pas censée te battre en bas? Rajouta Hermep, hystérique.

\- Pardon? S'indigna-t-elle.

Camryn soupira, agacée. Elle hallucinait complètement. Ses supérieurs s'étaient réfugiés dans les hauteurs, au dessus de l'échafaud. Au final, Camryn se demandait qui était le trouillard dans l'histoire.

\- Bon, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, sergent-chef. En tout cas, essayons de rester discret, commenta platement Camryn.

Kobby paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux en acquiesçant. Lui et Hermep s'accoudèrent sur le petit muret pour observer le déroulement du combat. La bleue se remit de sa surprise et se concentra.

Il lui fallait à présent choisir sa cible.

* * *

\- Tout va bien ?

\- En principe, mon chou, en principe! Ça irait beaucoup mieux sans toute cette foutue flotte!

\- Fallait pas gober un fruit du démon, le trav'.

\- Dis donc! Tiens ta langue si tu ne veux pas perdre ce que tu as entre tes jambes, Graig!

\- Rooh, seigneur!

Jinbei observait les deux gus se balancer des piques. Bien qu'il les trouvait ridicules, il n'eu pas la force de les séparer. Cependant il leur fallait trouver un moyen de franchir cette énorme enceinte. Luffy avait besoin de leur aide, il le sentait. Jinbei se racla la gorge. Le révolutionnaire dirigea son regard vers lui, battant ses cils surdimensionnés. Quant à l'autre, il croisa les bras et claqua la langue. Le Paladin des mers soupira. Graig était un jeune homme fougueux, il était impossible d'avoir pleinement son attention.

\- Ecoutez, nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, commença prudemment l'homme poisson.

\- On a qu'à escalader cette putain d'enceinte, pas compliqué! Lâcha tranquillement Graig, les mains derrière la nuque.

\- Non mais quel gamin mal élevé! S'exclama Iwankov.

Craignant un nouveau règlement de comptes, Jinbei proposa d'agir rapidement. Le travesti regarda l'enceinte, sceptique. Puis il sourit.

Pendant ce temps, Kizaru s'apprêtait à larguer une attaque mortelle sur Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier tenait le jeune Luffy dans son énorme main. Les deux ennemis se jaugeaient, leurs acolytes prêts à en découdre. La tension était palpable, le rayon lumineux fatal sur le point d'être lancé. Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille couvert de blessures s'agitait faiblement. Le mastodonte qui le retenait serrait de plus en plus fort son immense lance, des petits tourbillons d'air se formant à son pied.

\- Hey! Je l'ai trouvé les gars! Retentit une voix hystérique.

Tous se figèrent. Kizaru prit une mine agacée et leva son regard fatigué vers le mur d'encerclement. Les marines en firent de même. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise d'y découvrir une monstrueuse tête sur-maquillées à la coupe afro violette. Barbe Blanche se retourna vers l'individu, un air blasé sur son vieux visage. Mais bientôt, tous le reconnurent. Iwankov le Révolutionnaire avait fait beaucoup parler de lui, mais il était surprenant qu'il participe à cette guerre. De plus, il semblait connaître Luffy. À ses côtés se trouvait Jinbei, le Paladin des Mers. Celui-ci paraissait un peu gêné de cette entrée inattendue, mais son visage demeurait impassible. Enfi, une tierce personne apparut. Au contraire des autres, personne ne le connaissait. Il était assez grand et élancé. Il portait l'habit des prisonniers d'Impel Down. On devinait sous ce vêtement une fine musculature. Il était facile de le repérer avec ses cheveux roux flamboyants et ébouriffés. Son regard était dirigé vers l'échafaud, un air arrogant se dessinant sur son jeune visage. Kizaru sourit légèrement.

\- Tiens... Ainsi doonc tu as réussi à t'échapeer... Graig Iron..., fit-il à l'encontre du jeune homme.

\- Ouaip, tu me manquais alors j'me devais de t'offrir un petit cadeau, lâcha le roux sarcastique.

Graig prit soudain une mine sceptique, son sourire s'évanouissant. Il fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans sa combinaison. Puis, il sortit lentement sa main de sa poche et la présenta à Kizaru. Ce dernier écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Quant aux marines, leur mâchoires touchaient le sol. Jinbei et Iwankov prirent un air blasé et se tapaient le front, désolés.

Graig montrait son majeur à l'amiral jaune.

Ce dernier reprit un air fatigué. Il voulu répliquer mais les trois personnages décidèrent de sortir de leur immobilité. Jinbei atterrit avec Graig sur le sol poussiéreux de la place. Quant à Iwankov, il s'écrasa élégamment sur quelques pirates. Barbe Blanche observait ces abrutis d'un air impassible. Il devait se demander sérieusement ce que fichaient ces énergumènes. D'ailleurs, ces derniers se dirigeaient vers Luffy avec hâte.

\- Hey, Luffy! S'écria Graig.

\- Il a l'air salement amoché! Rajouta Jinbei.

Barbe Blanche soupira et lança Luffy qui fut réceptionné par ses hommes. Les nouveaux venus se pressèrent autour de lui tandis que l'empereur refit face au Singe Jaune. L'amiral Akainu s'avançait à ses côtés, ses bras se teintant de rouge. Barbe Blanche s'avança en guise de réponse. Graig regardait ces deux personnages, les yeux brillants. Agenouillé auprès du corps écorché de Luffy, il décida de se relever. Un sourire insolent prit place sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa au révolutionnaire.

\- N'y pense même pas, mon chou! Tu vas y laisser ta peau! S'exclama Iwankov.

\- Je m'en fous. Si je meurs, alors ce sera en tant que légende!

Le travesti le regardait d'un air incompréhensif.

\- Espèce d'idiot! Alors ça te plait tant que ça de mourir inutilement? Une légende? Ne me fais pas rire, tu n'es qu'un gamin! S'indigna-t-il, collant son énorme visage sur le roux.

Ce dernier le regarda avec colère et détermination. Son corps renfermait une rage qui ne demandait qu'à être larguée sur ces marines. Décidément, ce sale gosse ne tenait pas à la vie, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère d'Iwankov. Soudain, le violet écarquilla les yeux et plaqua Graig à terre. Plusieurs détonations retentirent avec force. Graig se dégagea d'Iwankov, furieux de s'être fait protégé.

\- BORDEL! Hurla-t-il.

Iwankov plissa les yeux et observa les alentours. Les marines et Barbe Blanche étaient sur le point de se battre violemment. Et pourtant, le camp des marines a tiré le premier. Ce fut suffisant pour enclencher la bataille générale. Les pirates se jetèrent sur les marines hurlant à l'assaut tandis que l'amiral et l'empereur lançaient leurs attaques. Les hostilités étaient ouvertes, la place était maintenant méconnaissable.

Mais le révolutionnaire fixait toujours les hauteurs. Le tir venait de cet endroit, il était certain. Qui pouvait bien être ce sniper? Se situant à une telle distance, il s'agissait sûrement d'un officier d'élite ou quelque chose dans ce genre... Graig se retournait sans cesse pour rechercher celui qui le ciblait. Plusieurs bruits secs détonnèrent et Graig dû se déplacer rapidement, les dos voûté pour éviter cette nouvelle salve de tirs. Le jeune homme exaspéré se redressa rapidement. Iwankov fronça les sourcils.

\- Gamin... Je crois que quelqu'un te prend en chasse!

* * *

** Et voilà! **

**J'espère que cela vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions dans les reviews, c'est très utile. **

**À la prochaine, les gars! **

**Merci de lire! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Yow! **

**Bon... Je suis en retard. S'cusez! **

**Raaaaah, je sais que c'est impardonnable, mais voilà, c'est comme ça... Que puis-je faire pour me racheter? Moui, pas grand chose à part continuer cette fiction^^ Je vous jure que je la finirai, même si cela doit prendre des années! **

**Bref, merci à ceux/ celles qui suivent nouvellement cette fic, ainsi que les revieweurs/euses. Je vois qu'il y a toujours des personnes qui lisent, c'est ça qui me motive à continuer en fait... Merci à vous en tout cas! **

**Voici la suite, ne perdons pas de temps! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapitre 30: Les enfants doivent survivre. **

\- Touchée!

\- Ah, tu m'as encore eu!

\- Hey, t'es supposée mourir, Cam'!

\- Je me fait tout le temps battre, c'est pas juste!

\- T'avais qu'à pas faire le marine!

Des rires enfantins suivirent cette déclaration. La concernée gonfla ses joues et prit une mine boudeuse en signe de désapprobation. Ses deux amis continuaient de pouffer. L'un d'entre eux s'arrêta et s'approcha de la petite fille. Il portait un bonnet noir qui lui couvrait pratiquement les yeux. Souriant, il tapota la tête de son amie.

\- Graig ne le pensait pas. Allez Cam', ne fais pas cette tête et continuons de jouer! Fit-il, tentant de lui remonter le moral.

\- On veut bien te laisser faire le pirate, si tu veux!

Le dénommé Kurai étouffa un rire après la réplique de son compagnon. La petite Camryn avait les larmes aux yeux à l'entente de ce terrible mot. Graig soupira puis donna un petit coup de pied dans l'eau claire. Les enfants se trouvaient dans une petite lagune entourée de mangroves géantes. Ils venaient souvent jouer dans ce petit antre, là où ils pouvaient jouer tranquillement sans être dérangés. C'était leur endroit de prédilection. Graig enfouit ses mains dans ses poche et tournait le dos à ses amis. Il prit une mine légèrement agacée. Kurai déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas les disputes, surtout si cela concernait ses amis. Son regard passa successivement de Camryn à Graig, puis de Graig à Camryn. Il vit que la petite fille enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Kurai ne pensa pas plus longtemps et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la bleue. Graig lança un regard à la dérobée vers ses deux amis puis se retourna vers eux. Il se gratta le derrière de la tête en s'approchant de Camryn.

\- Oui, bon... Ne fais pas la pirate, je retire ce que j'ai dit! Bafouilla-t-il.

À peine eut-il le temps d'apercevoir un sourire discret fleurir sur les lèvres de Camryn qu'il reçu une gerbe d'eau fraîche sur la tête. Un rire éclatant retentit. Le garçon se passa la main sur le visage, étourdi. Kurai rejoint Camryn dans son fou rire. Cette dernière se préparait à courir lorsqu'elle vit Graig esquisser un rictus nerveux. Cette soirée-là, des cris joyeux de gamins faisaient écho dans la vaste forêt de mangrove. Ils s'éclaboussaient, se moquaient, courraient, sautaient dans tous les sens... Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre surgissent de derrière un enchevêtrement de racines gigantesques. La silhouette était fine, délicate. Une main frêle relevait un pan de son habit pour pouvoir marcher plus facilement. Elle s'arrêta un instant. En bas, elle pouvait voir des enfants s'amuser. Elle s'approcha puis leva une de ses mains frêles pour l'agiter.

\- Camryn!

La bleue se retourna essoufflée, toujours rigolant à pleins poumons, des mèches mouillés lui collant au visage. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent. Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent subitement de jouer pour suivre le regard de la bleue. Ils prirent une mine déconfite. Camryn se retourna vers eux.

\- Bon, je dois y aller. A plus! Leur fit-elle, souriante.

Entre temps, la personne se trouvait sur le sable blanc de la petite lagune. Les deux petits lui firent un signe de la main. C'était une femme magnifique, portant un kimono rempli de motifs de fleurs de toute sorte. Elle tenait serré contre elle un long châle. Ses lèvres recouvertes d'un discret rouge à lèvres s'étirèrent en un ravissant sourire à l'égard des amis de sa fille. Elle tendit sa main vers Camryn qui la saisit prestement. Graig et Kurai virent les deux s'éloigner, une aura chaleureuse les entourant. Graig s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Un silence s'installa.

\- Elle est gentille sa mère. Pas comme l'autre, là, lâcha Kurai, sentant le malaise naissant dans l'atmosphère.

\- Normal, c'est un borné.

Kurai rit légèrement.

\- Dis... Tu crois que Cam va devenir comme lui?

\- Y'a moyen, c'est sa fille après tout.

\- Mais elle peut devenir comme sa mère, non?

Les deux gamins se regardèrent un instant puis partirent dans un fou rire interminable. Après quelques secondes, ils se calmèrent, la respiration saccadée et les larmes aux yeux. Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

\- Mais si elle devient marine... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous? Demanda soudainement Kurai.

Graig ramassa un bout de bâton par terre. Il le lança de toutes ses forces en l'air. L'objet tomba à l'eau dans un bruit sec.

\- On aura pas le choix.

Kurai déglutit. Puis il haussa les épaules. Après tout, ils n'avaient que douze ans, ils avaient toute leur vie devant eux.

Ils avaient le temps.

* * *

Finalement, cette confrontation eut enfin lieu.

Elle tirait sous les regards sidérés de ses supérieurs, sachant très bien l'identité de sa cible. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la silhouette de son ennemi désigné qui virevoltait en tout sens. La rage de ses mouvements traduisaient une intense excitation et une forte envie d'en découdre. Cela poussait la jeune fille à s'acharner un peu plus sur lui. Il n'avait sans doute aucune idée de qui était cette personne qui le prenait en chasse avec autant de sûreté et de détermination. Cela amusait Graig. Il aimait les défis. De plus, il devait le reconnaître, ce sniper paraissait plutôt compétent. Tirer d'un telle distance sur une personne en particulier dans une telle foule... Le rouquin n'avait aucune idée de la cause de cet attaque ciblée, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. L'adrénaline circulait maintenant dans ses veines, s'encrant de plus en plus dans son être. Iwankov était parti depuis longtemps s'occuper des marines. Graig lui avait assuré qu'il allait s'en sortir. La diva n'avait pas manqué de sourire lorsque le jeune homme lui avait affirmé cela. Iwankov lui faisait tout de même confiance. Ce gamin en avait du cran.

Kobby et Hermep s'étaient adossés contre le muret qui servait de support à Camryn. Cette dernière tirait de manière irrégulière, tentant de ne pas gaspiller ses balles. La bleue avait toutes ses chances de tuer le roux. En effet, n'utilisant que des balles basiques, elle faisait meilleur usage de son arme. Il lui était facile d'anticiper les mouvements de son ami d'enfance. Depuis son perchoir elle dominait le terrain, tenant Graig à sa merci. Camryn avait réellement toutes ses chances.

" Alors pourquoi tu ne le tues pas, bon sang?"

Une détonation retentit. Camryn se protégea le visage et fut projetée vers l'arrière. Barbe Blanche ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il se battait. La jeune fille ramassa son fusil et s'empressa de se relever.

\- Sergent-chef! Appela-t-elle.

Personne ne lui répondit. Quelque chose avait dû heurter le muret où ils s'étaient réfugiés. De la fumée envahissait maintenant l'endroit. Camryn toussait. Puis elle se reprit. Il lui fallait rester concentrée! Elle se mit en joue, un genou sur le sol. Une silhouette se dessinait. Et ce n'était certainement pas celle de Kobby ou d'Hermep. Non. La soldate connaissait cette ombre mieux que n'importe qui. Elle essuya ses yeux humides et se prépara au combat.

Graig se dévoilait peu à peu.

Ce dernier s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçu ce marine qui le ciblait. Ce n'était qu'un simple soldat, il n'était pas gradé au vu de son uniforme standard et de sa casquette qui lui cachait les yeux. Cela ne faisait que renforcer l'amusement du rouquin.

\- T'as un problème avec moi ou quoi? Je ne me rappelle pas de toi... , Lâcha-t-il plein de sarcasme.

La jeune fille bouillonnait intérieurement. Comme toujours, Graig n'en ratait pas une pour faire le malin. Elle était certaine qu'il avait préparée sa petite phrase en avance pendant le combat. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé. Camryn était certaine qu'il abandonnerait son air détendu lorsqu'il verrait à qui il avait affaire. Camryn se redressa, toujours en garde.

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est de ta faute, tu n'aurais jamais dû participer à cette guerre, fit-elle calmement.

À l'entente de ce timbre de voix, Graig prit un air agacé.

\- C'est bien une excuse de femme, ça. J'aurais dû m'en douter! Qui es-tu pour avoir la langue aussi pendue?

C'en fut trop. Une veine battit dangereusement sur la tempe de la bleue qui retira sa casquette brutalement. Des mèches de cheveux bleu foncé virevoltèrent en tout sens. Les yeux du pirate s'écarquillèrent lentement lorsqu'il aperçu ce tourbillon bleu nuit. Non, il ne pouvait le croire. Cela dépassait l'entendement... Ce genre de scénario n'avait existé uniquement durant leur enfance.

Graig avait sous-estimé la réalité.

Camryn Tôshizo le fixait froidement. Son visage habituellement rond avait changé. Des tâches de terre noire et de sang pourpre recouvraient ce visage aux traits plus matures. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient quittés... Et pourtant, il avait l'impression de la revoir après des mois et des mois. Ses cheveux bleu nuit étaient poisseux et des mèches se collaient sur son visage. Ils voletaient sous les brises lointaines des explosions. Elle était méconnaissable. Graig n'imaginait pas les épreuves qu'elle avait dû affronter pour se retrouver encore en vie aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois, il perdait ses moyens devant un ennemi. Ce sentiment ne faisait que l'agacer davantage. Alors qu'elle le menaçait, déterminée, il hésitait. Le rouquin était conscient qu'il ne pouvait réfléchir plus longtemps. En bas, le combat faisait rage. Iwankov faisait de son mieux pour soigner Luffy mais l'état du jeune garçon semblait sérieux.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu hésites, fit doucement Camryn, furieuse.

Graig claqua la langue.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça? Allez, range ton jouet et rentre chez toi, ton père doit s'inquiéter. Arrête tes conneries.

Le cœur de la bleue rata un battement. Il l'avait vu. Il le savait. Sa rage ne fit qu'augmenter alors que Graig commençait à tourner les talons.

Il avait entièrement raison.

Le jeune homme se sentait plus ou moins soulagé. Finalement, Camryn semblait toujours aussi transparente. Elle restait la gamine peureuse qu'elle avait été autrefois. Une détonation le fit rapidement changer d'avis. À quelques centimètres de ses pieds, un trou apparu. Graig fronça les sourcils. Il tourna légèrement la tête, un regard froid voilant ses yeux d'habitude si pétillants. Camryn ne plaisantait pas. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle avait appuyé sur la détente. Chacun avait choisi son propre chemin, chacun voulait honorer ses propres convictions, chacun mettait en avant ses priorités.

\- Ne fuis pas, rétorqua Camryn, la joue contre son arme.

Graig plissa légèrement les yeux. Il ne voyait plus Camryn devant lui. Kurai lui avait un jour demandé si Camryn deviendrait comme son père. Le jeune pirate venait de trouver une réponse à sa question.

\- Je vois, conclut Graig, haussant les épaules.

Guidés par la haine, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec violence.

* * *

\- Merde, merde,merde!

Il s'en était fallu de peu. S'il n'avait pas réagit, cette attaque l'aurait dévasté, lui et Hermep. Ils l'avaient échappé belle... Durant l'explosion il avait cru apercevoir un tourbillon de feu rouge sang. Non, il en était certain. Akainu ne lésinait sur rien lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre des pirates. Cet enfoiré avait sûrement dû tuer plusieurs dizaines de marines sur ce coup-là... Mais pas Barbe Blanche. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, agacé.

\- Hey Kobby! Hurlait une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune gradé s'arrêta de courir. Hermep apparu, tout essoufflé.

\- Hey, attends! Y'a pas de quoi s'empresser, la marine s'en sort bien, non? Fit-il, haussant les épaules.

Kobby se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était peut-être vrai. À ce rythme-là, les bras-droits de Barbe Blanche se retrouvaient en mauvaise posture. La puissance des amiraux était incommensurable, il leur était impossible de rivaliser avec eux.

\- Au fait, elle n'est pas avec toi Tôshizo? Demanda distraitement le sergent-chef.

\- Bah non... Je pensais qu'elle était partie devant!

Un silence accueillit ces paroles. Les yeux de Kobby s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ça... Ça craint! Elle est encore là-haut tu crois? Demanda Kobby, réalisant soudain la position difficile dans laquelle pouvait se trouver sa subordonnée.

\- J'sais pas! Mais tout doit être réduit en miettes, Akainu ne déconne pas quand il lance une attaque.

Le cœur du rose rata un battement. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Akainu avait encore frappé. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il repensa à la jeune soldate. Avait-elle survécu? Où était-elle donc passée? Il tourna les talons mais on le lui en empêcha. Hermep lui retenait fermement le coude.

\- Laisse tomber... Tout est réduit en miettes je te dis! Y'a plus aucun moyen d'y aller. Contentons nous de rester ici!

Kobby écarquilla les yeux. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Sengoku avait toujours soupçonné Camryn d'être une pirate.

Qu'elle crève accidentellement résolvait le problème.

Kobby serra les dents. Lui qui voulait devenir amiral, il se trouvait bien ridicule. Cette gamine avait eu le courage de se rendre à la Marine pour prouver son innocence. Elle fut même envoyée au front. Cette détermination semblait aussi honorable que celle des pirates que la Marine affrontait en ce moment-même. Ils risquaient réellement leur vie. Même Luffy, qui lui semblait adorer la vie plus que tout, n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour sauver son frère. Maintenant, il était sans doute proche de la mort. Kobby se dégoûtait de cette lâcheté qui lui collait à la peau depuis le début de cette horrible guerre. Il se dégagea d'Hermep brutalement.

\- Mais... Que... Hey, reviens! Kobby!

* * *

Il ne devait rester plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'un des amiraux lâche une autre attaque dévastatrice. Akainu affrontait Barbe Blanche de toutes ses forces. Marines et pirates tombaient sous leurs coups puissants. Derrière eux se dressait l'échafaud. Derrière l'échafaud se tenaient deux jeunes gens essoufflés et blessés. Un homme et une femme. Ou plutôt, un gamin et une gamine. Pour eux, ils étaient avant tout pirate et marine.

\- Hey... Tu comptes faire quoi, là? Murmura le garçon.

Ses cheveux roux avaient perdu de leur éclat. Son épaule saignait abondamment. L'intégralité de son corps paraissait recouvert de crasse et de sang, mais il restait debout. En face, une soldate marine utilisait son fusil comme appui. Une boursouflure était apparue au coin de sa lèvre, laissant un fin filet de sang couler jusqu'au menton. Des bleus recouvraient une partie de son visage. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir, ternissant le vert auparavant pur de ses yeux. Elle ne semblait plus capable de bouger, une de ses jambes tremblant sous la douleur.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu vas abandonner..., Rit le pirate nerveusement.

\- Ferme-là... Abruti..., Répliqua la marine fermement malgré ses nombreuses blessures.

Graig fronça les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas que le jour de leur affrontement allait arriver aussi vite. Malgré leur relation, il ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas hésité. Camryn ne semblait pas déterminée à le tuer. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- Qui comptes-tu convaincre? Tu penses sincèrement survivre face à nous? Déclara Graig, plus sérieux que jamais.

Les larmes commencèrent à monter. Camry se maudit. Ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher. Elle avait réussi à le toucher à l'épaule. Ses capacités au combat étaient impressionnantes. Graig faisait partie de ces personnes authentiques. Il ne possédait rien au début de sa vie. Il avait dû combattre et traverser des milliers d'épreuves pour devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. La personne qu'il était devenu, il ne le devait qu'à lui-même et à personne d'autre. C'était certainement pour cela qu'il ne retenait pas ses coups, même s'il s'agissait de son amie d'enfance. Graig avait accepté la situation lorsqu'il comprit que Camryn le tenait en joue. Cette dernière avait honte... Comment avait-elle pu retenir ses coups? Se battre contre lui de cette manière relevait presque de l'insulte. Graig ne jouait pas. Tout en lui était vrai, il n'y avait aucun artifice. Camryn ravala son sanglot et se redressa. Graig se mit en garde.

\- Hin... Ne me fais pas rire... Tu ne vois pas la situation? Les amiraux sont en train de battre Barbe Blanche et sa flotte. Ace va bientôt se faire exécuter. Cette maudite guerre va bientôt se terminer! Articula péniblement la soldate.

Une aura menaçante s'empara du garçon. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'un cri retentit. Graig jeta un œil derrière lui. En bas, l'échafaud demeurait intact. Dans la place, il aperçu les amiraux combattre les bras droits de Barbe Blanche. Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent. Là-bas, ces derniers se trouvaient à terre. Marco avait perdu ses ailes. Joz avait le bras gelé. Des centaines de cadavres jonchaient cette place. Graig se précipita vers le muret pour voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait. Barbe Blanche faisait face à Akainu. Mais le capitaine se servait de sa lance comme appui, tenant difficilement sur ses deux jambes. Ce fut à ce moment précis que tout bascula. Du magma brûlant entoura le bras du Chien Rouge qui abattit son poing sur le torse de Barbe Blanche. L'impact fut si puissant que d'énormes rafales de vent parcoururent la place entière. Graig se protégea le visage, abasourdi. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. La panique s'emparait de ses membres, le paralysant petit à petit. Les cris déchirants d'Ace au Poings Ardents parvenaient avec clarté à ses oreilles. Il se retourna brusquement vers Camryn. Cette dernière osa esquisser un sourire en coin. Au plus profond de son cœur, une peur immense la rongeait. Mais il était hors de question de perdre la face. Elle ne tenait plus son fusil comme appui. A présent, elle saisissait la crosse d'une main. Avec celle de libre, elle fit signe à Graig d'approcher. Le pirate n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi provocatrice. Il sentit un frisson s'emparer de tout son corps. Mais cela ne lui était désagréable. Cela ressemblait à de l'adrénaline. Apparemment, Camryn en avait encore dans le ventre. Il se craqua les jointures, un regard menaçant prenant place sur son visage. Il serra ses poings teintés de pourpre.

\- Ne raconte pas de conneries, Cam'! S'écria-t-il, prêt à se battre

Dès qu'il termina sa phrase, un étrange phénomène se produisit. Les bruits de cris, des canons et des pistolets cessèrent soudainement. Plus aucun son ne parvint aux oreilles de Graig. Il posa une main hésitante sur ses oreilles. En face de lui, Camryn faisait exactement la même chose. Son visage se crispait. Ses oreilles étaient envahies d'acouphènes. Un haut le corps la saisit soudainement. Ces horribles sensation lui rappelaient quelque chose. Une chose qu'elle voulait oublier. Elle eut le temps de voir Graig se précipiter vers elle. Le corps du pirate se serra autour d'elle. Camryn sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Une violente secousse propulsa leurs corps vers le vide. Des morceaux de pierre pleuvaient sur eux. Camryn eut le temps de voir les habitations aux alentours _tranchées_ net. Un énorme éboulement avait envahi l'endroit où ils se trouvaient il y a quelques secondes auparavant.

Durant sa chute, Camryn reçu un reflet sur son œil. Quelque chose brillait sur plusieurs centimètres. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de fil. La bleue aperçu une silhouette au loin s'envoler vers les murs d'encerclement.

Elle le connaissait. Il portait un énorme manteau rose criard.

* * *

**Et voilà! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews les amis. J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours... Cet arc va bientôt arriver à sa fin d'ailleurs! **

**Bref, Merci de lire! **

Ne baissons pas les bras

Unissons-nous au nom de la liberté

Soyons heureux!


	32. Chapter 32

**Hohoho! **

**Comment ça va les amis? Noel touche à sa fin, mais je vous laisse quand même un p'tit chapitre en cadeau! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, hoho. **

**Merci infinimennnnnnnnnnt pour les reviews! Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à certaines d'entre elles... Pour ceux à qui je n'ai rien répondu, je vous remercie du fond du cœur! Ca motive tellement... **

**Bref, terminons l'année tout en douceur. Merci de me suivre! **

**Joyeux Noel! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapitre 31: Les audacieux doivent survivre**

Vite. Plus vite. Il avançait toujours plus dans l'enfer, tentant vainement de trouver un endroit en sécurité. Même s'il évitait sans mal les projectiles des marines, la fumée des artilleries lui brûlait les yeux. Mais il n'en tenait pas compte. Son seul but dans l'instant était de trouver des médecins et de ne pas lâcher le corps qu'il tenait serré contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle haletant, des gémissement de souffrances s'échappant de ses lèvres déformées par un hématome. Cela l'achevait d'accélérer sa course.

Soudain, il vit une ombre se dresser devant lui. Il s'arrêta, se mettant en garde même s'il portait son amie d'enfance dans les bras. Il remarqua que plus personne ne le poursuivait. Non, il n'y avait que lui et l'individu voilé. De la fumée les entouraient. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit parallèle. La silhouette se faisait plus distincte. Il s'agissait d'un mastodonte. Il devait bien mesurer plus de deux mètres de haut! Il distinguait une masse sur ses épaules, ses cheveux paraissaient en pétard, et un léger reflet au niveau de ses yeux indiquait qu'il portait peut-être des lunettes. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Quelque chose se dirigea vers lui d'une vitesse folle. Il esquiva l'attaque qui dévasta l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Un rire terrifiant retentit.

Graig pesta. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire attaquer. De plus, celui qui leur faisait face paraissait bien déterminé à les tuer.

\- Raté! Maintenant montre-moi ton visage! Cracha le jeune pirate.

La silhouette s'avança lentement. Le cœur de son opposant rata un battement. Son sourire habituel avait disparu. Cependant il arborait un air neutre, ni effrayé, ni moqueur. Non, Graig paraissait plutôt... Fasciné. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui... Il le connaissait très bien de réputation. Tout espoir de survie s'envola immédiatement dès qu'il reconnu son manteau à plumes rose. Sa tignasse blonde, ses lunettes violettes loufoques... Comment ne pouvait-il pas connaître le roi des affaires illégales de Sabaody?

\- Tiens, tiens... Fit l'homme. Tu ne sembles plus très enclin à faire connaissance... C'est pour cela que je préférait ne pas me montrer, fit Doflamingo d'un ton faussement désolé.

Graig réprima un frisson. Ce type était le dieu de la fourberie en personne, mieux ne valait pas avoir affaire à lui. Malheureusement, c'était un Grand Corsaire, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le combattre. Graig soupira. Il déposa lentement Camryn sur le sol poussiéreux. Celle-ci gémit, s'agitant malgré ses sérieuses blessures. Le garçon roux rapprocha son oreille des lèvres de Camryn.

\- En...Fuis... T-toi...

Il rit légèrement.

\- Pas devant toi, Cam'. Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour me sortir ce genre de connerie.

Graig refit face au roi de Dressrosa.

\- À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas me retrouver devant toi, Donquixote Doflamingo, fit-il, croisant ses bras.

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

\- Il faut bien s'attendre à tout dans un champs de bataille, répliqua-t-il.

\- Moui... Que veux-tu? Car si tu voulais vraiment me tuer, tu l'aurais fait depuis un bail, continua prudemment Graig.

Doflamingo se contenta d'élargir son inquiétant sourire. Il leva lentement son index qui se dirigea vers Graig.

\- Dis-moi... Que fais-tu avec cette marine?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il ne s' attendait pas à ce que Doflamingo s'importe de ce genre de détail. Quelque chose lui disait que ce fou connaissait très bien Camryn... Comment avait-il deviné aussi facilement que ce soldat était une femme? Tout le monde ne faisait que la confondre! D'ailleurs, comment Camryn avait bien pu le rencontrer, elle qui faisait tout pour se tenir dans la lumière et éviter le monde des ombres dans lequel lui et Kurai avaient grandi. Graig se souvint qu'il avait perdu contact avec cette dernière pendant plus d'une semaine... Que s'était-il réellement passé? Camryn avait beaucoup changé, il en était pleinement conscient. Elle semblait plus... Froide. En tout cas, le type devant lui semblait très intéressé par la bleue. Ce pirate tramait quelque chose. Et en effet, Graig ne se trompait pas. Déjà, les engrenages d'un énième plan malsain se mettaient en place dans le cerveau de Doflamingo. Le rouquin devait doubler de prudence. Doflamingo les avait vus ensembles... Un pirate et un marine... Qu'en penseraient les deux camps? Milles hypothèses pouvaient surgir, mille rumeurs pouvaient maintenant être lâchées par le Grand Corsaire. Il pouvait les détruire très facilement.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux tombés du toit, fit le jeune homme.

\- Tu as l'air d'en prendre grand soin... Qui est-elle donc? Insista le flamant rose.

Graig pesta intérieurement contre cette espèce d'emplumé. Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Surprenant légèrement le capitaine corsaire, Graig esquissa un sourire, puis éclata de rire. Cependant, son adversaire attendait patiemment sa réponse.

\- Mais voyons, vous ne comprenez donc pas? Vous qui êtes pourtant un pirate au service des marines..., Répondit moqueusement le jeune homme. Moi qui croyait que vous étiez au courant des affaires qui se tramaient dans l'ombre dans la Marine...

Un silence s'installa.

Camryn avait assisté à l'échange, malgré sa faiblesse. Etrangement, la douleur la détournait de la peur. Peut-être parce ce qu'elle était à demi-consciente. Elle comprit immédiatement la stratégie de Graig. Ce dernier faisait marcher Doflamingo pour gagner du temps! Il lui faisait croire que Camryn était importante tant pour les pirates que pour la marine... Le rouquin bluffait complètement, utilisant des sous-entendus pour embrouiller le capitaine corsaire. C'était une bonne idée... Mais cela ne faisait que renforcer l'attention du blond sur Camryn!

'' MAIS QUEL CON'', Hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

Graig avait décidé de continuer sur sa lancée. Camryn Tôshizo travaillait dans l'ombre pour un des deux camps... Doflamingo connaissait ce genre de personne, il en avait fait souvent appel lorsqu'il devait organiser de grosses transactions. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette petite avait réussi à entuber Isis Bastet, sa subordonnée. Il sourit.

\- Tu mens, gamin. Tu mens très mal.

Graig tiqua. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de perdre la face!

\- Que fait-elle dans ce champ de bataille alors?

Il marquait un point. Pourquoi la Marine l'avait envoyée dans cet enfer si Camryn était si importante? La jeune fille avait juste envie de s'enfouir profondément dans le sol et de ne plus jamais y ressortir. Graig ne gérait pas du tout la situation. Le blond l'avait très bien remarqué, et il commençait à s'approcher de lui.

\- Parce qu'elle est dangereuse, répondit le jeune pirate avec assurance.

Le sourire de Doflamingo disparu. Camryn perdit connaissance. Graig plissa les yeux, plus sérieux que jamais. Le roi corsaire n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Il paru agacé, puis s'envola. La fumée commençait à se dissiper. Une énorme masse se dessinait dans la brume. Graig se remit en garde. Soudain, une immense tête jaillit, une expression de colère déformant son visage. Le rouquin prit peur et lui porta un coup instinctivement. Un gant brillant le para sans difficulté. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la cheville du jeune homme qui ne s'y attendait pas...

\- Espèce de..., Murmura une voix furieuse.

Graig fut soulevé du sol, ne contrôlant plus les mouvements de son corps.

\- ... SOMBRE CRÉTIIIIINN! Beugla la même voix.

La tête à l'envers, le jeune homme ne pouvait que voir, terrifié, les yeux gigantesques d'Emporio Iwankov lui jeter des éclairs. Graig reprit rapidement son calme, et un air blasé s'installa sur son visage. Cela énerva naturellement la reine des travelos.

\- IMBÉCILE! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de défier Mingo! Ça va pas la tête? Tu ne comprends donc pas que mourir inutilement ne ferait pas de toi une légende ou je ne sais quoi? Et puis c'est qui ce marine que tu trimbales dans tout Marineford? Si tu comptes l'utiliser comme otage, ça ne marchera jamais, la Marine n'en a rien à foutre des bleus comme lui!

\- Lâche-moi, ce n'est pas mon intention.

\- Alors laisse-le ici et filons!

Iwankov lâcha Graig sans ménagement. Celui-ci se réceptionna sans problèmes. Il soupira, jetant un regard vers Camryn.

* * *

\- J'ai besoin de plus de bandages, on va jamais y arriver si ça continue.

\- Mais tu peux bien la soigner quand même, non? Elle a perdu connaissance en plus!

Le medecin pirate marmonnait des jurons sous les coups de pression du garçon roux. Il venait juste de s'occuper du Chapeau de Paille avec l'aide d'Iwankov. D'ailleurs, Luffy s'était jeté à la seconde sur les amiraux pour sauver Ace. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait soigner cette femme, marine qui plus est... Était-ce un enlèvement? Une espionne? Pas le temps de réfléchir. Ses blessures étaient multiples. Il avait remarqué le travail admirable des toubibs marine sur l'épaule de la jeune soldate. La plaie avait été cousue de manière très soignée. La marine semblait posséder un avantage... Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

\- Et Iwankov? Il peut pas nous donner un coup de main?

Graig chassa cette hypothèse d'un geste de la main.

\- T'occupe pas de lui.

La diva restait soucieuse, fixant cette jeune fille souffrir malgré sa perte de connaissance. Que foutait donc Graig? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il attirait des ennuis non seulement à cette inconnue mais aussi aux pirates? Il pesta intérieurement contre ce petit rouquin qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

\- Graig, mon chou... Je te prierais de me dire la raison pour laquelle tu tenais tant à lui sauver la vie? Fit-il d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

\- C'est une personne très importante. Elle ne peut pas rester dans la Marine.

Cette fois, il allait trop loin.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que c'est une raison valable? Si la gamine clamse, le monde va se retrouver bouleversé? Tonna-t-il, des veines battant sur son énorme front.

\- Faites-moi confiance, je vous en prie.

La colère du violet retomba d'un coup. Il n'avait jamais entendu Graig lui parler de manière aussi soutenue... Qu'avait-il donc derrière la tête? Iwankov soupira. Il fit craquer ses jointures, tournant le dos aux jeunes gens.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Je dois aider Luffy pour ma part!

D'un bond, il partit s'enfoncer dans la bataille.

* * *

Ce sale gosse commençait à lui taper sur le système.

\- Les remplaçants sont arrivés, Amiral en Chef!

\- Parfait! Qu'on procède immédiatement à l'exécution d'Ace aux Poings Ardents!

Sengoku commençait à perdre patience. Les pirates étaient allés jusqu'à mettre hors d'état de nuire les bourreaux. Il claqua sa langue, agacé. Cette fois, Barbe Blanche avait perdu. Akainu se livrait à un duel des plus violents avec le mastodonte.

-AAAAACE !

Sengoku écarquilla les yeux. Ses poings se serrèrent à l'entente de ce cri qui résonna dans toute la place. L'Amiral en Chef marmonna un juron puis dirigea son regard vers une tierce personne présente sur l'échafaud. Un vieil homme portant un uniforme de marine gradé était assis près d'Ace. Il ne disait rien. Sengoku plissa les yeux. Il cru voir l'ombre d'un sourire planer sur le visage du vieux.

\- Bien. Je vois que Luffy au Chapeau de Paille a décidé de revenir d'entre les morts. Préparez vous à le repousser..., Commença Sengoku.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Seul le gémissement désespéré d'Ace était audible, priant de toutes ses forces que son petit frère ne se frotte pas à l'homme qui le tenait à sa Mercie.

\- ... Compris, Garp?

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser la tête. Mais Luffy arrivait à toute vitesse vers eux. A mesure qu'il s'approchait, le regard de l'Amiral en Chef vers son subordonné se faisait plus dur, plus pesant. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi.

Soudain, Garp se précipita hors de l'échafaud, prêt à attaquer.

* * *

" Hey... Hey!''

Il remuait dans tous les sens. Impossible d'attirer son attention. Cela faisait des heures qu'il avait coupé le contact avec elle. L'unique chose qu'il percevait de l'extérieur était la rumeur des cris et des tirs. Tentant d'ignorer la souffrance qui résultait de cette abominable guerre, il s'était efforcé de rejoindre les réseaux de communications hors Marineford. La concentration d'appels se faisait importante près de l'Archipel de Sabaody, là où tout était sûrement diffusé. Pourtant, depuis peu, toute la communication était retombée. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas un coup de la Marine... Peu lui importait. Dans ses recherches, il avait interrompu une conversation très intéressante.

Une conversation entre deux pirates par escargophone. Et ce signal se rapprochait de Marineford.

En repensant à ce qu'il avait découvert, il gigota de plus belle dans la poche de sa maîtresse. Une douce clarté apparut alors. A force de se tortiller dans tous les sens, il avait réussi à atteindre la sortie! Un sol poussiéreux se présenta devant lui. Prudemment, il rampa jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une masse de cheveux bleu nuit. En s'immisçant dans l'épaisse chevelure, il réussi à atteindre le visage de l'individu.

" Hey... Camryn!''

Elle ne bougea pas.

" Gamine... C'est moi, le Numéro 42!''

Aucune réponse.

'' Bon... Comment tu m'appelais déjà? Shell? "

Toujours rien. L'escargotphone se rapprocha de la tempe de la jeune fille pour s'y coller. Il ne sentit aucun mouvement, aucun battement indiquant une quelconque pulsion de vie. Les yeux écarquillés, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une ombre surplomba la soldate.

\- Et merde, ça reprend!

La bestiole pu apercevoir un homme qui se précipita sur Camryn pour lui infliger une sorte de massage au niveau de sa poitrine. Ebahi, il regardait faire cet illustre inconnu qui appuyait sur son torse de manière forte et soutenue. L'homme répétait sans cesse des jurons. Il commençait à pincer le nez de la bleue et approcher son visage vers le sien. Avant que Shell ne comprenne ce qu'il allait faire, la tête de Camryn se jetta en arrière, comme prise dans une convulsion. Elle inspira une grand bouffée d'air, comme si elle n'avait pas respiré depuis des heures et des heures.

\- Pfiou, un peu plus et elle y passait... Mais où est passé ce toubib de merde, sérieux? Marmonna l'inconnu en lui tournant le dos.

Shell ne comprenait plus rien. Ce type venait à l'instant de ressuciter sa maîtresse! Il aurait aimé le remercier, mais il ne devait pas se montrer. Il attendit que la personne s'éloigna pour attirer l'attention de Camryn.

La bleue respirait à plein poumons, envahie cependant par la peur. Que venait-il de se passer? On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait violemment extorquée d'un sommeil très profond... Elle tenta de bouger mais une douleur aigue la lui en empêcha. Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer. Ses yeux verts se dirigèrent lentement de gauche à droite. Allongée, la bleue avait peu de chance d'observer les alentours. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était la confrontation avec Graig.

Graig. Cela faisait si longtemps. Pourtant leur combat a été interrompu. Par quoi ?

\- Eh ben, c'était moins une! Fit une voix bourrue à son oreille.

Le corps de Camryn se raidit. Elle connaissait cette voix.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est moi! Numéro 42!

Camryn fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Tentant d'ignorer ses courbatures et sa migraine, elle essayait de se souvenir de ce nom.

\- Connaît pas, lâcha-t-elle.

Shell prit un air blasé, comme s'il analysait l'information. Puis, il serra les dents, visiblement énervé.

\- Abrutie! C'est moi! Non mais quelle idiote! T'aurais dû y rester, tiens!

\- Aie! Mes oreilles!

Camryn se souvint d'un seul coup.

\- Sh... Shell! Murmura-t-elle.

Un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres meurtries. Quant à Shell, il soupira. Cette gamine lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs...

\- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- J'essayait de sortir de ta poche. Quand j'ai réussi, j'ai rampé vers toi pour te réveiller... Mais tu ne répondait pas. C'est là qu'un espèce de grand homme est arrivé, et il a apuyé très fort sur ton torse. Je ne sais pas comment mais tu es revenue à le vie!

Un silence pesant envahit l'atmosphère.

Camryn n'avait absolument rien compris. Alors comme ça elle venait de mourir? Mais de quoi parlait cette fichue bestiole? Appuyer sur le poitrine plusieurs fois... Cela ressemblait fortement à un massage cardiaque, non? Pourquoi l'avait-on sauvée? Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

La mort. Si ce type n'avait pas été là...

\- Il avait une sacré touffe rousse, ce mec! J'pouvais pas le louper...

Les sourcils de la bleue se froncèrent. Elle avait peur de comprendre. Camryn tenta de changer de sujet, sentant un malaise l'envahir.

\- Mais pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me parler?

\- J'ai intercepté un important message dehors!

La soldate prit du temps à comprendre. Puis elle se souvint des prouesses techniques que possédait Shell... Avait-il tenté de rejoindre l'extérieur? Pourquoi donc? La jeune fille réfléchit. Peut-être qu'il essayait de surveiller les alentours de l'île. Grâce à Shell, elle pouvait intercepter les communications entre les pirates. Et si Barbe Blanche attendait des alliés?

\- De quoi s'agit-il?

\- Ce... C'était un grand pirate qui parlait à un autre... Je l'ai su en identifiant son den den mushi...Ils étaient très loin donc je ne pouvais pas capter pendant longtemps... Mais il vient du Nouveau Monde!

Camryn déglutit. Du Nouveau Monde? Des frissons lui parcoururent les membres. Des pirates du Nouveau Monde? Encore? Il ne pouvait que s'agir d'alliés de Barbe Blanche! La bleue ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Son imagination lui jouait des tours. Rien ne lui disait qu'ils venaient en renfort... Shell ne lui avait pas tout dit.

\- Accouche, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

La machine attendit un instant avant de continuer.

\- C'est un des Quatres Empereurs, gamine.

* * *

**Et voilàààààà**

**Passez de bonnes vacances! D'ici là prenez soin de vous et faites en sorte de terminer l'année en beauté! **

**Bon, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Je suis encore désolée de ne pas toujours répondre, mais je tiens à vous remercier! **

**Joyeux Noel! **

**Merci de lire!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Yow! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yow! : tousse : **

**Vous vous souvenez de moi? Nan? Roh, vous abusez, tout de même! **

**Non, en fait c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Ca fait, quoi, deux mois que j'ai pas publié? J'en suis sincèrement désolée... Mais pour tout vous dire, j'ai passé les pires mois de toute ma vie! :pleurs: **

**Bon, ça ne sert à rien de me victimiser, continuons plutôt! **

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, merci pour ceux qui suivent nouvellement la fiction. D'ailleurs, je trouvais ça drôle qu'il y ai encore des gens qui la lisent... Peut-être que c'est ça qui m'a motivé à écrire la suite. Je sais que ce n'est pas très crédible, mais je ne compte pas abandonner... ( non, vraiment pas crédible!) **

**Une dernière chose! Je voudrais sincèrement remercier Seerafina qui a réalisé un magnifique dessin ( à ma demande) de Camryn un peu plus vieille ( et un peu plus classe haha). Voici le lien de l'image ( faut enlever les espaces ) **

/ image .noelshack fichiers/ 2016/ 02/ 1452801407-image . jpeg

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira également! Et je voudrais encore la remercier pour son soutien qui me fait chaud au cœur ^_^**

**Bref, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 32: La folie doit survivre. **

C'était comme si elle venait de ressusciter. Des images défilèrent dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Un archipel vert émeraude, des habitations détruites surplombées par des arbres gigantesques, un vieil homme souriant, une belle dame à l'air tranquille, un autre homme portant sur ses épaules une grande cape blanche, le mot '' Justice'' exposé fièrement… Un frisson lui avait parcouru le corps, sa vue semblait s'améliorer, sa respiration se faisait plus régulière et elle put finalement bouger un membre : son bras. Sa main prit appui sur le sol dévasté de la place Osris, et Camryn s'accouda pour enfin se redresser. La fumée et les cris incessants lui rappelèrent où elle se trouvait. Tout était devenu clair dans son esprit. Tout. Shell venait de lui donner une information précieuse. Ses lèvres meurtries s'étirèrent en un sourire abominable, une espèce de grimace sournoise. Elle comprenait tout à présent. Elle réalisa à l'instant la dimension de l'évènement à venir. La marine et les pirates se confrontaient déjà… Mais que se passerait-il si l'un des quatre empereurs se ramenait ?

\- Gamine. Ce n'est pas encore terminé, murmura une voix familière.

\- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Camryn approcha lentement son visage vers son escargophone. Il lui chuchota un mot au creux de son oreille. Le visage de la jeune fille se figea brusquement. Une sorte de haut-le-corps la saisit violemment. Mais elle se contenta de fermer doucement les yeux pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un énième malaise. Shell venait de lui communiquer l'identité du prochain protagoniste de cette guerre, ayant identifié son den den mushi utilisé pendant la conversation qu'il avait surprise. Une rage froide s'empara vivement du cœur de la jeune fille, qui tentait toujours de se contrôler. Cette révélation lui donna un peu de force pour se relever entièrement. Un peu sonnée, elle chercha du regard une arme à feu quelconque. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol poussiéreux. Le visage fermé et maculé de sang, Camryn se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le corps d'un pirate pour saisir un pistolet de sa ceinture. Elle fouilla ses poches et trouva quelques balles. Il ne restait que des balles contre les fruits du démon, la bleue ne voulait pas les utiliser trop tôt. Elle vit plus loin un marine face contre terre. Elle put apercevoir un fusil qu'il avait accroché sur son dos. Camryn enjamba l'homme pour se saisir de l'arme. Cependant, il lui fallait d'abord enlever la ceinture qui la retenait. Pour cela, elle retourna d'un coup de pied le corps sans vie du soldat. Camryn ignora les yeux vitreux grand ouverts de l'individu, une expression d'extrême horreur encore présente sur son visage. Elle ne fit pas attention au trou béant dans sa poitrine, laissant entrevoir le sol grisâtre de la place, ainsi que les impacts de balles sur son ventre, le sang coagulant vainement. Les pressions qu'exerçait Camryn pour dégager le fusil faisaient bouger le marine de manière macabre, élargissant la flaque déjà grande de fluide vital autour de son corps. Quand la jeune fille termina sa besogne, elle se releva, dépoussiérant ses habits. Elle retourna vers Shell et le rangea sans cérémonie dans sa poche. Ce dernier ne protesta pas, trop terrifié par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Camryn n'était même plus touchée par tout cela.

Le temps pressait, il lui fallait retrouver les marines ! Elle s'élança dans la mêlée, prenant pour point de mire l'échafaud qui se dessinait à mesure qu'elle avançait. Malgré tout, la fumée envahissait entièrement l'espace, faisant la jeune soldate trébucher sur des corps. Certains gémissaient de douleur ou de peur mais elle n'en avait cure.

\- Lâches…, murmurait-elle fébrilement, la fureur s'emparant même de son corps.

Elle courrait inlassablement. Parfois elle tirait sur un pirate au hasard, qu'il l'ait vue ou non. Parfois elle les tuait, parfois non. C'était absurde, mais n'était-ce pas là une des caractéristiques du meurtre pur et simple ? Ce genre de question n'effleurait plus la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir sagement sur le sens moral de ses actions. A force de courir, elle finit par tomber dans un espace où il n'y avait plus personne. Camryn s'arrêta, reprenant en même temps son souffle. C'était étrange, mais elle avait l'impression que tout le monde s'enfuyait vers l'échafaud. Cela n'était pas bon signe pour la marine. Cela voudrait-il aussi dire qu'ils se faisaient de nouveau acculer par les pirates ? La bleue serra les dents. Elle commença à reprendre sa course quand elle buta sur quelque chose. C'était un corps. Camryn le regarda d'un air indifférent et était sur le point de repartir lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Ce corps… L'individu était allongé sur le dos, son visage tourné vers le côté. Ses cheveux étaient complètement recouverts de poussière mais elle pouvait deviner leur couleur… Rose. Un rose pâle qu'elle connaissait bien. Le visage de la bleue sembla se détendre. Une vague d'inquiétude l'envahit soudainement et elle s'agenouilla sans attendre auprès de la victime.

\- C'est pas vrai… Hey, sergent-chef… Kobby… Ser…gent-chef Ko-kobby…, répétait-elle désespérément.

Il gémit légèrement. Une tâche de sang colorait une de ses joues. Camryn fronça les sourcils et approcha son oreille de sa bouche. Il respirait encore. Très faiblement, mais il vivait. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Soudain, une rafale balaya l'endroit brutalement. La bleue se protégea le visage. Cela venait de l'échafaud. Camryn reprit sa course, oubliant instantanément son supérieur. Il lui fallait absolument rejoindre les troupes marines et dissiper le malentendu naissant planer sur elle. Quand elle repensa à Graig, sa course se fit plus rapide. Que s'était-il passé… Pourquoi l'avait-elle sauvée ? Pourquoi donc ? Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes tant sa rage était profonde. De la honte se mêlait à cette colère aveugle.

La prochaine fois qu'elle le croisait, elle lui logerait une balle entre ses deux yeux malicieux.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils restaient scotchés à leurs écrans d'ordinateur. Ils ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce depuis le début des hostilités. Ils avaient pu suivre une partie de la guerre de Marineford. Malheureusement un curieux évènement s'était produit, les empêchant d'accéder à un quelconque appareil qui puisse retransmettre des images de la bataille. Ils savaient très bien que des journalistes étaient sur le qui-vive pour capter le moindre son, la moindre image. Mais pas qu'eux. Non, les personnes principalement visées étaient les citoyens de ce monde. Quelle serait leur réaction devant la puissance destructrice des amiraux ? Car il était évident que la Marine allait utiliser les pires moyens possibles pour exterminer Barbe Blanche. C'était tout de même un spectacle immanquable pour ces pauvres gens qui mettaient tous leurs espoirs sur la Marine… Tel était l'état d'esprit de cette organisation qui œuvrait dans l'ombre depuis quelques années. Elle savait tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin le Gouvernement Mondial, tout simplement parce qu'il était sa cible principale.

\- C'est tout de même incroyable que cette trav' s'en soit sortie ! Lâcha une voix en riant.

\- Bah, tu sais bien qu'elle aurait pu s'enfuir plus tôt… Opportuniste comme d'hab'.

Des grommellements suivirent cette affirmation. Ils continuaient à essayer de se connecter à une quelconque caméra de Marineford mais en vain. Certains perdaient déjà patience, d'autres se contentaient de soupirer. Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Tous se levèrent pour le saluer silencieusement. C'était un grand homme qui arborait un simple haut noir et un pantalon vert kaki un peu bouffant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs et ébouriffés. Son regard dur se posa sur un des écrans. Celui qui s'en occupait lui fit ''non'' de la tête, d'un air un peu déçu. Le mastodonte soupira. Soudain, un bref flash de lumière fut émis de l'écran. Tous les hommes présents se remirent à leur poste, remettant des casques sur leurs oreilles ou leurs mains au-dessus de leurs claviers, parés à tout. Une image apparu pendant quelques secondes. C'était une main qui voilait la caméra pour la saisir. Puis, plus rien. Des soupirs retentirent dans la salle.

\- C'est pas vrai ! On était à deux doigts de contrôler cette merde ! S'exclama quelqu'un.

\- Attendez un instant, fit calmement le grand homme. Repassez cette séquence je vous prie.

Son subordonné s'exécuta. Ils revirent une image floue et grisâtre qui disparut dès que la main se posa sur la caméra. Il passa même la séquence au ralenti à la demande de son patron.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! Demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Y'a rien ici, boss !

\- En es-tu vraiment certain ?

L'autre le regarda d'un air sceptique. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran. Puis, il eut un sursaut de peur. Au fond à droite, vers le haut de la capture d'écran, il pouvait le voir… La tête d'un marine ! Il n'y avait pas de doute, il reconnaissait cette casquette. Le soldat avait des cheveux sombres, son visage était de profil. Il regardait vers cette direction alors qu'il saisissait sa caméra. Mais un problème subsistait.

\- Oui, mais… Il a sûrement dû détruire la machine, lâcha subitement le subordonné.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça, non ?

Son supérieur pointa du doigt l'écran qui avait laissé place à un fond noir. La capture d'image avait disparue. Il ordonna qu'on active le son, ce qui fut fait à la minute. On put entendre des grésillements et des sons étouffés, comme si l'on masquait un microphone avec du tissu.

\- Il l'a simplement rangé dans son uniforme. Ne le lâchez pas de vue !

\- Bien, chef !

Il partit de la pièce, laissant ses hommes travailler. Ces derniers semblaient être tombés dans une profonde concentration.

\- Tout de même, c'est étrange… J'ai l'impression que cet appareil ne nous laisse pas nous connecter…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, je rencontre de la résistance, c'est plutôt rare. Il faudrait trouver son numéro d'identifiant !

Leur chef avait placé ses espoirs sur eux, ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser faire par une simple machine. Non, ils devaient absolument divulguer le plus possible sur cette guerre. Le monde devait connaître la vraie face de la Marine.

Ils étaient en route pour la révolution.

* * *

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Non, vraiment, il était si proche de son but. Il n'avait qu'à faire quelques pas de plus et tout serait réglé, son cher frère retrouverait sa liberté et ils pourraient partir en vitesse de cet enfer. Oh, il pouvait même utiliser son pouvoir d'homme élastique pour toucher Ace. Il réussirait. Même s'il dû se battre contre son propre grand-père. Même si ce dernier était grièvement blessé. Luffy avait hésité, mais il avait comprit enfin dans quel monde il vivait. Il était un pirate, Garp était un marine. Les choses s'étaient déroulées de façon tout à fait logique, même si l'on parlait d'une guerre. Le jeune garçon atterrit sur l'énorme plateforme, où son frère enchaîné se tenait à genoux, impuissant. Un énorme sourire fendit le visage de Luffy devant le regard étonné d'Ace. Après quelques secondes, l'aîné répondit à cet élan de joie et sans perdre de temps, le jeune pirate se précipita sur ses menottes.

Pendant ce temps, marines et pirates avaient assisté à cette scène incongrue. Le Chapeau de Paille avait réussi à braver toutes ces épreuves pour enfin atteindre l'échafaud. Et maintenant, il allait délivrer Poings Ardents. Ce dernier fait allait inexorablement s'accomplir, il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles. Certains marines paniquaient et hurlaient des ordres incompréhensibles. Il ne restait pratiquement que des officiers de rang supérieur en vie, si bien qu'ils se préparaient à se battre en première ligne et tout faire pour empêcher la victoire de Barbe Blanche. Cependant, cette agitation n'eut pas raison de Camryn. Cette dernière avait réussi à rejoindre les soldats au pied de l'échafaud. Son regard était fixé sur les deux pirates sur la plateforme. Elle conservait un visage neutre, limite froid. Les bras croisés, la jeune recrue se tenait tranquille. Ses yeux verts se fermèrent un instant. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils se posèrent sur les alentours. Les officiers avec leurs capes décorées braillaient à tout va, certains inséraient d'une main tremblante des balles dans leur fusils ou pistolets. D'autres se mettaient en garde, faisant usage de leur pouvoir de fruit du démon, prêts à attaquer. Seule Camryn n'avait pas dégainé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de soldats, c'était un fait. A présent que toute son unité avait périe, que Garp avait été battu et que Kobby et Hermep étaient restés à l'arrière, incapables de bouger, la bleue n'avait plus rien qui l'a retenait. Maintenant, la décision lui appartenait entièrement. Oh, même lorsque ses supérieurs lui donnaient un ordre, elle avait encore le choix. Elle a toujours eu le choix. Camryn pouvait très bien considérer la possibilité de tourner le dos à l'échafaud, de ne pas se rendre complice d'une violence qui la dépassait, d'aller aider les survivants à se cacher. Elle pouvait toujours choisir de déserter et de rejoindre le camp adverse, vu le retournement de situation qui venait de se produire. Ces idées lui traversèrent l'esprit encore une fois. Camry fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de pensée pendant cette guerre… Cela ne fit que renforcer son agacement. Elle saisit tranquillement son fusil et se mit en joue, aux côtés des officiers. Certains haut-gradés la remarquèrent, la gamine de Tôshizo, qui semblait prête à en découdre. Spontanément et rapidement, cette petite visait l'échafaud, placée impeccablement sur ses appuis. Il n'y avait que le sommet de cette immense plateforme qui importait Camryn. Elle visait haut pour une simple soldate, mais son sang-froid était remarquable. Le cri des soldats agonisants qui avaient résonnés, leurs corps envahis par des spasmes, le visage défiguré mêlant larmes et sang qu'elle avait pu croiser lui semblaient bien loin.

En empruntant cette voie, Camryn avait une fois de plus fermé les yeux sur la cruauté dont pouvait faire preuve la Marine.

Une lumière aveuglante envahit l'espace soudainement. Luffy ne s'arrêta pas, tentant de délivrer desespérement son frère. Un rayon lumineux avait coupé la clé en deux ,si bien qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'echapper. Quelque chose lui frôla le bras. Le jeune pirate se retourna et aperçu un des bourreaux ramper vers lui, légèrement blessé. Il reconnut tout de suite Mr. 3, un des subordonnés de Crocodile qui avait réussi à usurper l'identité d'un des geoliers. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, sincèrement heureux que son allié ait survécu. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de fêter leurs retrouvailles, sentant une ombre menaçante les surplomber. Sengoku était furieux. Sa transformation en mastodonte doré le rendait plus qu'effrayant, des rayons lumineux envahissant la place. Sa puissance était à craindre, Luffy en était conscient...

\- Eh merde ! Jura-t-il.

\- Luffy ! Ne reste pas là ! Protesta d'une voix enrouée Ace.

\- Merde… Merde, merde, merde ! Répétait sans cesse Luffy, s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se releva et fit face au Boudha d'Or, en garde. Ace écarquilla les yeux. Son petit frère allait se faire écraser par Sengoku s'il tentait de le combattre, cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Cela ne semblait pas atteindre Luffy qui avait déjà engagé les hostilités. Les coups pleuvèrent. En bas, les soldats s'impatientaient, tenant en joue l'échafaud. Camryn observait les hommes combattre, attendant le moment propice pour tirer. Elle avisa un officier qui allait certainement donner l'ordre de tirer, le bras en l'air. Elle vit sa boucher s'ouvrir. Sans attendre le cri, son doigt pressa la détente.

Une explosion retentit ensuite.

Camryn se protégea le visage, une pluie de projectiles tombant sur la place. La jeune fille pu reprendre son souffle, épuisée par tant de concentration. Camryn avait visé Poing Ardents. Mais avec la fumée, sa vue s'était retrouvée handicapée… La bleue priait pour que la balle l'ai au moins effleuré. Naturellement elle avait pris soin d'utiliser une balle en granit marin. Une énorme fumée noire et menaçante prenait le dessus sur le brouillard qui commençait à se dissiper. Camryn fixait cette colonne sombre surplomber la foule, dont les cris se transformèrent bientôt en murmures fébriles, attendant impatiemment le verdict. Contrairement à certains marines présomptueux ou pirates impatients, Camryn n'avait aucune idée de l'identité du survivant. Luffy avait assez prouvé sa valeur ces derniers mois pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Quant à Sengoku, cette simple explosion ne pouvait évidemment pas lui faire de mal…

Soudain, un énorme tunnel de feu perça l'imposant panache de fumée. Les yeux de la bleue s'écarquillèrent. Une ride se forma au coin de sa bouche, ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Folle de rage, elle ne put qu'assister à la libération d'Ace aux Poings Ardents par son petit frère, Monkey D. Luffy. Les cris fusèrent autour d'elle, ceux des pirates qui hurlaient à la victoire. Ace utilisait son pouvoir normalement, il n'y avait aucun handicap apparent. Les amiraux prirent un air sérieux. Il était question de corriger cet horrible affront que venaient de faire ces deux rookies à la marine.

\- Merde ! Ils ont réussi ! Hurla un officier.

Les vice-amiraux se consultèrent du regard, essayant de trouver un moyen de renverser la situation. L'un deux balaya la place du regard. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'hommes valides… Les soldats avaient été mobilisés vers la baie, et les combats entre les amiraux et les grosses pointes de la piraterie ne firent qu'augmenter les pertes. Leurs attaques dévastatrices balayaient tout sur leur passage, y compris des soldats marines… Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. La Marine se défendait de toute façon en utilisant les Grands Corsaires comme boucs émissaires, comme toujours. Malgré tout, le vice-amiral Momonga suivait la marine avec ferveur. Il fallait parfois faire des sacrifices, c'était comme cela qu'il voyait les choses. Après tout, ces hommes mettaient leur vie en jeu. Il reporta son regard perçant vers la plateforme où Luffy et Ace s'échappaient, ce dernier virevoltant dans une danse enflammée. Soudain, un tir puissant retentit. Un trou béant se forma sur l'une des flammes d'Ace. La flamme diminua d'intensité jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Un autre tir retentit avant qu'Ace réagisse au premier. Cette fois, la balle manqua de l'effleurer. Momonga tenta d'identifier le tireur. Il entendit des cris furieux fuser non loin de lui. Il l'aperçut alors. Une jeune femme se tenait une épaule, les yeux fermés, son visage traversé par une grimace de douleur. Elle tenait un fusil simple de sa main de libre. La respiration saccadée, elle tomba sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre son calme. Les soldats autour d'elle la regardaient avec effroi. Momonga soupira puis il se dirigea vers la jeune fille, l'ayant reconnue du premier regard.

\- Relevez-vous, soldate Tôshizo. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous laisser guider par vos instincts.

Camryn essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale. Après quelques secondes de répit, elle s'essuya le front et se redressa doucement. Elle nettoya sa main sale de sueur et de sang sur son uniforme et se tint aux côté du vice-amiral Momonga, son calme l'apaisant.

Elle venait de commettre une erreur. Une terrible erreur.

Jusqu'ici elle avait réussi à se contrôler, mais toute sa frustration avait explosé d'un seul coup. Camryn essayait d'arrêter de trembler, reprenant lentement son sang-froid. Il ne fallait en aucun cas céder à la panique, ou c'était la mort assurée. La jeune recrue venait de s'emporter violemment, si bien que son épaule en fit les frais. Tirer deux fois d'affilée avec les balles qu'elle avait conçues s'était avéré être de la pure folie. Les impacts avaient sûrement endommagé gravement son épaule…

\- C'est la dernière fois que je vous vois adopter ce type de comportement. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes toujours en vie, tâchez de ne pas gâcher vos chances de survie inutilement. Est-ce bien clair ? Fit le vice-amiral d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

\- A… A vos ordres, lâcha Camryn dans un souffle.

Ça y est, elle était de nouveau asservie. Son supérieur acquiesça puis il reporta son regard vers l'échafaud.

\- Je crois que cela va être plus compliqué que prévu, dit-il, légèrement agacé.

\- Allons, vice-amiral Momonga, ne perdez pas espoir.

Un frisson parcouru le dos de la jeune soldate. Cette voix… Elle la reconnaissait entre mille ! Une voix grave, traînante et blasée… Camryn se pinça l'arête du nez, soupirant longuement. Elle n'osait même pas se retourner vers lui, sentant l'énervement arriver doucement. Le vice-amiral Momonga exécuta un salut militaire à la vue de son supérieur. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un bref signe de la tête. Il baissa son regard fatigué vers Camryn, qui tentait de se concentrer sur les deux frères pirates.

\- Ararara, t'as réussi à tenir le coup jusqu'à maintenant. Plutôt impressionnant. Dommage que tu te sois laissée aller, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

Comme chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, Camryn s'agaça. Elle se retourna vers lui, une veine menaçant d'exploser sur sa tempe.

\- M-merci de vos conseils, amiral Aokiji, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ! Lâcha-t-elle de la manière la plus ironique qui soit.

Cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à l'intéressé qui se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. Il toussa un peu et s'étira.

\- Bien ! Je crois que ça ne change rien au plan de départ. Il faut éliminer Poings Ardents et ses compagnons au plus vite.

\- A vos ordres, répondirent Momonga et Camryn.

Le vice-amiral se dirigea rapidement vers ses troupes qui l'attendaient. Quant à Camryn, elle ne savait plus que faire. Son épaule était trop endommagée pour qu'elle continue à jouer les snipers. Il lui restait un simple pistolet dans sa poche, cela lui suffirait à se battre, même si elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ce genre d'arme. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que d'utiliser un sabre. Aokiji s'avança de quelques pas, se mettant en garde. Camryn avisa les autres amiraux l'imiter, ce qui l'a convaincu de ne pas rester dans cette zone. De plus, Barbe Blanche se trouvait à quelques mètres, balayant les soldats sur son passage.

\- Tu vas t'enfuir ?

Camryn sursauta. Aokiji venait de lui poser cette horrible question.

\- Pourtant, tu avais l'air décidée de tuer les pirates. Pourquoi abandonner maintenant ?

Camryn semblait se réveiller d'un très long sommeil. Elle se revit accourant vers l'échafaud, jurant la mort de Graig et tuant les combattants qui se trouvaient sur son chemin sans aucune distinction. Puis elle était arrivée ici, prenant Ace et Luffy pour cible et leur tirant dessus, comme un automate. Elle secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attarde sur ces « détails ». Pas maintenant. Pourtant, elle faisait machine arrière, s'estimant trop blessée pour continuer. Et alors ? Les amiraux et les haut-gradés étaient grièvement blessés aussi, mais ils continuaient. Comment faisaient-ils ? Soudain, elle comprit. Elle se souvint de la manière dont elle avait combattu Marco, tirant depuis sa cachette, ou comment elle était arrivée jusqu'ici, exécutant les passants d'une balle dans le dos.

Camryn était une lâche. Elle l'avait toujours été.

\- Je vais te dire une chose, gamine. Et tu as intérêt à m'écouter, cette fois.

La jeune fille dressa l'oreille, tandis que l'amiral prenait un air sérieux, de la glace apparaissant sur ses mains. Il allait bientôt attaquer.

\- Tu n'es pas faite pour être une marine. Ni une pirate d'ailleurs. Tu devrais rester chez toi et mener une vie paisible, retentit la voix grave du Faisan Bleu.

\- ...

\- J'ai bien vu la manière dont ce pirate, Graig Iron t'as sauvé la vie. Même si tu as réussi à revenir dans notre côté, les soupçons qui pèsent sur toi ne s'envoleront jamais. Ils seront comme un poison qui te tuera lentement, ils te poursuivront où que tu ailles.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent. Ainsi, elle était trop faible pour continuer. Tout ce que l'amiral venait de lui dire, elle le savait depuis longtemps. Pourtant, personne ne le lui avait dit en face. Elle décida de l'ignorer, chassant le plus vite possible toutes ces paroles qu'Aokiji venait de prononcer.

Franchement, je me demande à quoi tu joues… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tout de même l'impression que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête.

Cette dernière phrase interpella Camryn. Elle déglutit. Lentement, sa main glissa sur sa cuisse, où se trouvait la poche du bas de son uniforme. Là où reposait Shell. Aokiji sourit légèrement. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de l'échange, ce qui l'amusa. Il vit son collègue Akainu se recouvrir d'une épaisse couche de magma brûlant. C'était le moment.

Aokiji s'élança de toutes ses forces vers Ace et Luffy, tandis que Camryn s'enfuyait, le regard brouillé par les larmes, mais toujours déterminé.

* * *

**Et voilàààààààà c'est la fin! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. **

**Je tenterais de publier le prochain dans les jours qui viennent ( j'espère!) **

**Par ailleurs, nous arrivons à la fin de l'arc. C'était très laborieux, mais la suite devrait se dérouler sans problèmes ( enfin, j'crois..)**

**Merci de lire!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Yow! **

**Je reviens après un petit temps d'absence. Normalement ça devrait se stabiliser puisqu'on arrive à la fin de cet arc. Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre! Les chapitres deviennent d'ailleurs plus long que d'habitude, je ne veux pas vous pondre un truc court après autant de temps d'absence. **

**Bref, j'espère que tout va bien, je vois que des gens continuent de lire cette fiction et c'est cool! ( d'ailleurs on a dépassé tranquillement les 10,000 vues ce qui est aussi cool). **

**En tout cas, je compte bien poursuivre cette fic! ( lol ) **

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ceux qui suivent aussi, c'est génial de lire vos avis et ça me tient beaucoup à coeur. **

**Je souhaite à tous ceux qui se préparent à des concours ou des examens de réussir ! ( maintenant t'as une idée de l'état dans lequel je suis haha) **

**Bref, enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapitre 33: Le pirate doit survivre.**

Il a réussi…

Cette fois c'était la bonne. Le jeune officier restait bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Il ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à la libération de celui qui devait être exécuté. Ace. Tout le sens de cette guerre partait en fumée à présent. Son confrère était à ses côtés, incrédule. Il avait l'air aussi désorienté que lui-même… Il se passa une main sur ses cheveux roses, qui perdaient de leur couleur à cause de la poussière et de la terre. Kobby tentait de se calmer. La Marine allait maintenant déployer tous les moyens possibles pour ramener le prisonnier. Cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient employer des moyens plus dévastateurs qu'avant… Son regard scruta les environs. Quelques mètres plus loin se tenaient les amiraux. Un homme retenait son attention plus que quiconque. Un léger frisson parcouru son dos. Il pouvait sentir sa colère d'ici. Akainu n'allait pas laisser Ace s'échapper aussi facilement. Pire, il n'était peut-être plus question de mener une exécution en bonne et due forme. Une énorme rafale de poussière s'abattit sur le rose. Surpris, il tomba sur les fesses, se protégeant tant bien que mal avec ses bras devant son visage. On aurait dit qu'une tempête s'était levée sur la place. Des cris de rage firent écho. Kobby essaya d'entrouvrir les yeux et aperçu des silhouettes s'entremêler, de vagues lueurs rouges les entourant. Le jeune officier prenait trop de temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait déjà une idée des protagonistes de ce chaos. Il pouvait sentir leur puissance vibrer dans l'air infesté de poussière et de cendres. Une odeur de brûlé lui agressa sauvagement le nez. Il se mit à courir au sens opposé du dangereux combat qui se livrait à l'instant, entraînant Hermep à ses talons. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner davantage que quelque chose le bouscula violemment. Le rose reprit son équilibre et vit une masse s'écraser devant lui. Un gémissement s'en échappa. Kobby déglutit avant de s'accroupir doucement. Cela ressemblait à un soldat marine, il avait sa cape avec le mot « Justice » au dos. Enfin, il n'était plus trop visible, d'énormes tâches pourpres le recouvrant. Il retint son souffle et s'apprêta à retourner le corps délicatement.

\- Je suis vivante, monsieur.

L'intéressé ainsi que son compagnon sursautèrent. Une voix rauque, terriblement abîmée venait de retentir dans cet endroit pourtant chaotique. Kobby se mit à genoux et posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses cuisses. Une petite minute passa.

\- Ça veut pas dire pour autant que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide…, Reprit la voix.

Kobby soupira et entreprit de retourner sa subordonnée, sous les soupirs d'Hermep. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement devant son visage. Un visage aussi jeune, défiguré par l'avidité des uns, la violence des autres, la folie meurtrière qui hantait cette place auparavant tranquille, peuplée de simple citoyens où la vie était paisible. Tout devenait clair. Tout. Une idée germait doucement dans son esprit, mais cela, il n'en avait probablement pas conscience. Pour l'instant, il voulait trouver un lieu sûr où emmener la petite Tôshizo. Cette dernière se redressa sur ses coudes, étouffant un gémissement. Kobby s'empressa de l'aider. Ils se remirent petit à petit debout, la jeune fille se tenant sur l'épaule de son supérieur.

\- Tu peux marcher? Demanda Hermep, empressé de partir.

Les bruits se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir courir aussi vite que vous, répondit la jeune fille.

Ces derniers se sentirent un peu gênés. Leur manque de participation aux combats faisait qu'ils n'avaient aucune blessure grave. A part un bleu sur la joue de Kobby, là où Luffy l'avait frappé lorsqu'il tentait de l'arrêter.

\- Je me demande encore comment vous êtes encore en vie, commenta Kobby d'un air absent.

\- … C'est parce que je suis une lâche. Comme vous.

\- Je vois.

En temps normal, il la priverait de nourriture et la collerait aux corvées de nettoyage pendant plusieurs semaines pour lui avoir parlé ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les chefs. La petite allait bientôt y passer de toute façon.

\- Vous aviez l'air en forme tout-à-l 'heure, il me semble, dit-il, en la tractant sur son dos.

Il eut la réponse immédiatement. Il lui était possible de voir la cheville de la jeune fille sur son flanc. Le tissu de son pantalon de marine s'était déchiré pour laisser voir une large brûlure, la chair à vif, la chaleur se faisant presque ressentir à sa vue.

\- Malheureusement, l'amiral Akainu ne fait pas souvent attention à ce qui l'entoure quand il est en colère, lâcha la soldate dans un rire sans joie.

Hermep déglutit et détourna le regard de la blessure, l'air contrarié. Kobby prit un air grave. Il ne répondit plus. Une certaine froideur s'installa dans son regard autrefois pur et jovial. Il ne savait pas si Akainu l'avait fait exprès, mais Camryn n'était pas la seule marine à avoir souffert de ses attaques intempestives. Tandis que Kobby s'élançait dans la fumée, suivant Hermep qui ouvrait la marche, sa colère grandissait. Quant à Camryn, ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres gercées.

Elle avait juste envie de se reposer.

Kobby avait bien fait de s'éloigner de là. Un duel plus qu'impressionnant se déroulait. Les protagonistes possédaient un pouvoir similaire, le combat paraissait sans fin. De la lave contre du feu. Un amiral contre un commandant pirate. La qualité du combat ne faisait que surprendre le jeune Graig, qui assistait dans un coin reculé. Cela avait le don de calmer sa fureur, après avoir découvert que Camryn s'était enfuie. Soit cette imbécile avait décidé de s'échapper pour de bon, soit elle cherchait à rejoindre le plus vite possible la marine. Cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle serait désormais poursuivie par des soupçons. Il sourit. Elle n'avait qu'à choisir le bon camp. Ace se battait avec force et courage contre Akainu après son duel contre Aokiji, et il était bientôt l'heure de partir de cet endroit. Barbe Blanche avait déclaré qu'il lancerait une ultime attaque. Le rouquin sentait là les derniers instants du vieil homme, mais pas sa mort complète. Edward Newgate était immortel car il continuerait à vivre à travers sa légende. On en parlerait encore et encore de ce grand pirate. Jamais il ne mourra. En revanche, Luffy et Ace ne pouvaient pas encore mourir. Il était encore trop tôt. Graig suivait leur progression, s'étant juré de les aider à s'enfuir. Il accompagnait Jinbei, l'ancien corsaire à la botte de la Marine. Ces derniers faisaient de leur mieux pour dégager le passage. Graig rit légèrement. Ils allaient gagner, c'était certain.

Sur ces pensées, il finit d'achever un soldat marine. Le courage des deux frères lui donnait une force et une volonté infinies. Graig était convaincu de leur victoire. Son regard se dirigea vers l'énorme enceinte qu'il fallait encore franchir pour rejoindre la mer. La mer. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu la mer. Les pirates s'enfuyaient vers la baie sous l'air satisfait du jeune homme. Cependant, ce comportement ne dura plus longtemps. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Il l'avait repérée. Un officier de la marine portait sur son dos une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Ses longs cheveux suffisaient comme preuve de son identité. Graig se tenait loin de l'enceinte, mais il avait reconnu Camryn. Son corps se paralysa. Une vague d'émotions le submergea. De l'incompréhension, de l'indignation mais surtout de l'inquiétude. Son corps se balançait au rythme de la course de l'officier, qui s'était arrêté, trop obnubilé par le spectacle effrayant qui commençait à se mettre en scène. Graig ne faisait plus attention à l'issue du duel, ni aux pirates qui hurlaient plus que jamais. Il fixait la jeune fille, attendant quelque chose d'elle. Un mouvement, un cri, des pleurs, n'importe quoi. Camryn ne réagissait plus.

Soudain, un bref silence envahit la place. Ce fut peut-être cela qui lui permit de bouger. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent laborieusement. Etrangement, sa vue n'était plus obstruée par la fumée et la poussière. Le bleu glacé du sol attira son attention. Son regard remonta jusqu'à l'horizon. Elle vit un jeune homme assez grand. Ses cheveux flamboyants lui disaient quelque chose. Un pirate… Qu'elle avait rencontré il y a longtemps. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux. Quelque chose se tramait derrière… Un homme énorme s'était figé, le bras tendu. Devant lui, se tenait quelqu'un, à genoux, les bras écartés. Puis une tierce personne à terre, sur les coudes, également paralysée. C'était vraiment un étrange spectacle.

Un cri strident retentit. Graig sursauta. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la bataille avait cessé pendant quelques secondes. Non, il était trop concentré sur Camryn, qui avait légèrement bougé. Le rouquin retint son souffle. Tous semblaient regarder dans la même direction, derrière lui. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur son front, ses mains commençaient à trembler, et l'ombre d'un sourire nerveux commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna doucement et il put enfin voir l'auteur et la cause de cet horrible cri.

Akainu avait toujours cette même expression froide, catégorique. Son air semblait neutre, montrant peut-être qu'après tout, il n'avait fait qu'accomplir son devoir, que tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme il le fallait mais que cette alternative n'était pas déplaisante. Ce genre de pensée était étrange chez un homme dont la main venait de pourfendre le cœur d'un jeune pirate, qui s'était délibérément sacrifié pour sauver sa véritable cible. Ironiquement, Ace venait de se faire assassiner dans le dos, malgré ses sentiments purs et honorables, ainsi que sa puissance. Mais non. Le statut prévalait avant tout. La justice n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans une guerre.

Elle pouvait le voir. Malgré la distance, elle avait parfaitement compris la situation. Un bruit sourd résonnait dans sa tête, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'il s'agissait des battements de ses tempes. Ce silence assourdissant lui paraissait insupportable, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un monde parallèle, inconnu, illusoire. Pourquoi donc se sentait-elle ainsi alors que la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux attestait de la victoire de la marine ? Peut-être par sa nature. Un mastodonte n'avait pas hésité à transpercer sans état d'âme la poitrine d'un jeune homme. Camryn n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle-là. Ou plutôt, si, elle l'avait fait durant toute la bataille, mais maintenant elle en avait la certitude. La jeune soldate remettait réellement en question la justice que prônait la Marine. Mais cet instant de lucidité ne dura que quelques secondes.

Quelque chose remuait frénétiquement dans sa poche. Son regard se figea, tandis qu'elle glissait lentement sa main dans sa poche. Shell arrêta de s'agiter. Il avait certainement des nouvelles à lui transmettre ! Camryn se trouvait toujours sur le dos de Kobby, ce dernier complètement tétanisé par la scène. Elle semblait reprendre petit à petit ses esprits. Il s'agissait de réagir vite, il était impossible de prévoir la réaction des pirates de Barbe Blanche, mais surtout celle de Luffy. La bleue eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle pensa au brun. Ce sentiment, elle le connaissait très bien. Elle balaya l'image d'une jeune femme à l'air doux qui commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pense à sa propre famille dans un moment comme celui-là.

\- Monsieur… Reposez-moi, s'il-vous-plait….

Mais rien ne bougea. Camryn poussa un juron. Le danger approchait, elle en était pleinement consciente. La soldate tenta de se dégager du dos du rose qui la lâcha subitement. Elle tomba lourdement à terre. Camryn étouffa un gémissement et attrapa Shell dans sa poche. Quand elle le sortit, son visage fut envahi par une expression d'extrême panique. Les yeux de la bestiole affichaient des numéros qui défilaient à tout vitesse, sous de brefs flashs de lumière. Automatiquement Camryn couvrit cette lumière et se retourna pour voir Kobby, faisant face aux pirates, assis sur les fesses. Elle se traîna péniblement vers lui.

\- Monsieur… Il faut partir… Allez ! Lâcha-t-elle, fébrile.

Soudain un horrible cri perça le silence insoutenable qui régnait sur l'île. Ce que craignait la bleue venait d'arriver.

Luffy s'était éveillé.

\- KOBBY ! Hurla Camryn, l'attrapant par le col.

Celui-ci ne réagit toujours pas, le corps paralysé par la peur. Car lorsque Luffy réalisa la mort de son frère, Barbe Blanche était prêt à laisser exploser sa puissance. Même les pirates s'enfuyaient du lieu d'affrontement. Jinbei avait saisi Luffy pour l'emporter en lieu sûr, ce dernier n'étant plus en état de combattre. Camryn s'effondra, épuisée, folle de rage et de frustration. Finalement, ils allaient mourir ici, incapables de réagir.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose lui saisir la taille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que son corps fut soulevé et tracté sur plusieurs mètres. Des bruits d'explosions retentirent au loin. Enfin elle fut reposée à terre. La jeune fille vit sur son côté son supérieur qui affichait un air contrarié. Il avait enfin repris ses esprits.

\- Franchement, heureusement que je vous avais dit de vous enfuir les gars ! Leur cracha une voix.

\- Her… Mep…, murmura Camryn, légèrement soulagée.

Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Il se tenait debout, l'air agacé.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti en premier aussi ! J'te signale qu'Akainu a trucidé le frère de Luffy ! Répliqua Kobby, se relevant.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour rester les bras croisés, abruti ! T'allais tout de même pas croire que ça allait rester sans conséquences ? S'insurgea Hermep.

Camryn profita de leur altercation pour s'éloigner légèrement. Incapable de se lever, elle se recroquevilla. En leur tournant le dos, elle rouvrit ses mains pour découvrir Shell, les yeux a semi-ouverts. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Shell présentait des bugs. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si quelqu'un cherchait à s'emparer de lui ?

Non, impossible. Personne n'était censé connaître son existence. A part son créateur…

Etait-ce lui ?

Camryn saisit une de ses mèches bleues et se couvrit le bas du visage. Elle s'approcha de la bestiole.

\- Qui que vous soyez… Montrez-vous où je détruis à jamais cette machine, murmura—t-elle d'un ton froid.

* * *

Des voix avaient commencé à s'élever dans cette petite auberge où ils avaient pu trouver refuge. Les citoyens s'étaient mêlés aux journalistes, tous tentaient d'en savoir le plus possible sur ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même à Marineford. La plupart avaient entendu parler de nombreux phénomènes qui s'étaient déroulés. Récemment, des bruits couraient que le gamin surhumain dont on parlait tant avait succombé. Cela lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Ils s'étaient mis en route sans plus tarder.

\- Capitaine !

\- Oui ?

\- Nous avons pu réparer la lacune dont je vous avais parlé. Je suis venu vous prévenir que nous y serions selon vos estimations.

\- Parfait.

Un bref sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, il priait pour que Luffy ne se soit pas déjà fait avoir. Cela lui faisait plaisir de le revoir après l'avoir aidé à Sabaody. Une bouffée de nostalgie s'empara de lui. Il se souvenait de ce garçon à l'air jovial qui se battait de toute son âme lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger ses convictions, mais aussi ses compagnons. Son capitaine avait la même âme, même s'il était tristement célèbre par sa cruauté envers ses ennemis. Alors pourquoi Law voulait sauver Luffy ?

\- Quelque chose à rajouter, Kurai ? Retentit doucement la voix du capitaine des Hearts.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas.

\- C'est à propos de ton amie ?

Kurai haussa les sourcils. En vérité il n'osait pas le dire, mais il y avait pensé pendant une fraction de seconde. Son regard se voilà tristement.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle a survécu. De toute façon, elle fait partie de la Marine, alors…

\- Vraiment ?

Kurai ferma un instant ses yeux. Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute. Camryn voulait devenir une marine plus que quiconque. Malheureusement le destin en avait décidé autrement, des soupçons s'acharnant sur elle. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Est-ce que Camryn serait toujours du côté de la Marine après leurs comportements pendant la guerre ?

\- Tu aimerais, pas vrai, lâcha son capitaine, un sourire en coin.

\- Hum… Je crois que nous ne devrions pas décider à sa place…

Mais oui, il avait totalement raison. Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose. Que Camryn reste avec lui et Graig, qu'ils sillonnent les mers ensembles, qu'ils ne soient pas esclaves d'obligations quelconques.

Qu'ils soient libres.

* * *

Ils étaient prêts pour l'ultime carnage. Une lumière leur était apparue et leur avait rappelé leur vrai devoir. Sengoku avait incarné la divine justice que prônait la Marine. Ils devaient tous défendre cette place contre cet équipage meurtrier. La mort de Barbe Blanche avait finalement eu raison de son équipage. Ils s'enfuyaient tous à présent. Une tierce personne avait en plus fait son entrée et profité de la situation. Un traître qui s'était tapi dans l'ombre, comme le suggérait son terrifiant pouvoir. Il avait dépouillé l'homme le plus fort du monde de son fruit du démon, et à présent il détruisait tout ce qui bougeait. Cet homme avait construit son propre camp.

Et cela, elle ne l'avait pas prévu. Un peu d'espoir l'avait ravivée, mais tout fut détruit à l'instant où elle aperçu cette bande de meurtriers qui braillaient et riaient comme des misérables.

Oui, Marshall D Teach avait bien réussi son entrée. Camryn gardait un visage fermé devant le bâtiment de Marineford fendu en deux. Le mot « Justice » n'était plus. Kobby et Hermep affichaient leur crainte ouvertement. Mais Camryn n'avait plus la force. Plus les marines tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait sous les ordres du Bouddha d'Or, plus elle réaffirmait sa position qui s'était doucement émancipée face à toute cette absurdité. La justice n'existait pas en ce monde. Assise en tailleur, le dos voûté, le sang coagulant tranquillement sur son visage, elle regardait le monde tomber en décadence. Ce genre de spectacle s'était déroulé des millions de fois sous ses yeux. Mais maintenant, elle avait tout le loisir de l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle regardait simplement. Elle ne pouvait plus pleurer, ses larmes n'auraient eu aucun sens. Au loin, elle vit un jeune homme qu'elle reconnut courir vers elle. Ses cheveux roux restaient plus ou moins visibles malgré toute cette poussière. Il lui criait quelque chose. La jeune fille avait plutôt remarqué les soldats marines qui changeaient de cibles rapidement. Camryn ferma doucement les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de les rouvrir. Après quelques instants, ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement, et elle revit Graig.

Cette fois il était étendu sur le sol. Sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement, il se tenait le flanc. Son uniforme se teintait rapidement de rouge à cet endroit-là. Son regard toujours vif se dirigea vers elle, un regard chargé d'incompréhension, mais également pour la première fois de panique. Camryn restait impassible. Elle n'avait plus peur. Non, elle était vide. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de donner une réponse à ce regard car elle n'avait pas compris cette guerre. Maintenant, elle attendait patiemment.

Elle attendait la venue de quelqu'un, avant de mourir.

Quant aux autres, ils n'avaient pas la même réaction que Camryn face à tout cela. En particulier le sergent-chef Kobby, qui lui avait compris pourtant la même chose que la jeune fille. Cette guerre n'avait certes aucun sens. Mais lui, il voulait que tout s'arrête, alors que la bleue se résignait face à leur possible mort. Hermep était tétanisé, il n'allait en plus jamais le suivre dans sa folie. Le rose ne savait pas comment s'y prendre mais il voulait tenter le tout pour le tout. Ce n'était pas un plan, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire relevait purement et simplement de l'instinct. Il se leva et couru de toutes ses forces vers Akainu. C'était lui l'homme à qui il voulait faire comprendre cela. Il ferait tout pour qu'il le comprenne.

« Cette guerre n'a aucun putain de sens. Arrête. »

Camryn vit son supérieur filer sous ses yeux à toute vitesse. Elle sembla reprendre conscience.

\- Mais que… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout…, murmura-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Hermep lui hurla de revenir.

Kobby s'arrêta et étendit les bras devant le Chien Rouge. Il gonfla ses poumons, le visage barbouillé par les larmes.

\- CA SUFFIT !

Le temps s'arrêta.

La bleue resta bouche bée, sous les pleurs d'Hermep. Elle entendait sa voix, et il exprimait exactement toute sa pensée. Camryn ne l'avait pas prévu. Personne d'ailleurs. Mais Camryn n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire ça, parce que cet acte serait lourd de conséquences. Kobby s'était jeté tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Le regard meurtrier et froid que lui lançait l'amiral en disait long sur son sort. Qu'espérait-il ? Se faire entendre par l'homme qui a commis le plus de dégâts dans cette bataille ? Autant essayer de raisonner le diable en personne. Hermep l'avait compris, il ne voulait pas que son ami se fasse tuer comme les autres marines qui périrent sous le magma brûlant de l'amiral. Malgré le silence pesant, Kobby n'allait certainement pas être écouté. Déjà le poing de l'amiral se levait en l'air pour le tuer. Camryn sentit au même moment un sensation étrange.

Une sensation qui la renvoya vers son enfance. Une sorte de poids s'exerça sur son corps. Pourtant, ce sentiment ne lui présageait rien de mal. Les fois où elle avait ressenti cela ne représentaient aucun danger, au contraire. Un vieil homme à la cape blanche, au regard malicieux, au sourire rassurant lui avait parlé de ce pouvoir exceptionnel. Camryn luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il était arrivé, elle le sentait, mais elle ne le voyait toujours pas.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Il apparut. Il n'avait pas changé. Le regard sérieux, Camryn porta pleinement son attention sur lui. Peut-être allait-il changer le cours de cette guerre.

Après tout, il était un empereur.

* * *

**ET PAW! Cliffhanger, le retour! **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, j'vous dis à bientôt les amis! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça m'intéresse toujours! **

**Merci de lire!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Yow! Contente de vous revoir aussi tôt! **

**J'ai l'impression que ma fic est peu désertée... Et c'est compréhensible! Après tout ces blancs d'absence, y'a de quoi. Mais je ne vous en veux pas! J'espère en tout cas sincèrement que ce chapitre en particulier vous plaise. **

**C'est d'ailleurs le dernier chapitre de cet arc! ( enfin!) Il s'agit également de la fin d'une grande partie dans l'histoire, un peu comme la grande ellipse dans la série originale. Bref, j'vous laisse, n'hésitez pas à lâcher vos avis, ça compte énormément! **

**Encore merci pour les reviews laissées antérieurement, et à bientôt! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Face aux Légendes**

Le ciel n'était certainement pas aussi beau là-bas. Ici, il vivait dans la quiétude, protégé par le bleu rassurant du ciel qui entourait cet îlot paisible. C'était un ciel comme les autres, d'un bleu aussi pur que les eaux qu'il avait tant parcourues. Mais cette tranquillité n'arrivait pas à calmer ses nerfs. Il était pleinement conscient que ce ciel n'était pas aussi beau là-bas. Oui, là-bas. Depuis le début de la bataille, son regard était fixé vers l'horizon, en direction de la grande forteresse. Une terrible guerre se déroulait en ce moment, il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Surtout si la seule personne à laquelle il tenait s'était retrouvée mêlée à ce dramatique conflit. Elle était encore jeune, elle avait encore toute sa vie devant elle. A son âge, il se contentait d'exécuter de basses besognes comme récurer les toilettes ou balayer la cour… Il se contentait de s'entraîner pour se surpasser, et il était plein de promesses. Camryn n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire ses preuves de manière progressive. Ses supérieurs l'avaient jetée dans le tas, sans prévenir, estimant que cette épreuve servirait comme « test » de loyauté envers la Marine. En aucun cas il ne s'agissait d'une occasion de se débarrasser d'elle. Le contre-amiral essayait de chasser cette pensée insidieuse de son esprit tourmenté. Non, il ne voulait pas le croire, ni même y songer. Il ne voulait pas croire que l'armée envers laquelle il avait consacré sa vie tentait de lui enlever sa fille unique.

\- Contre-amiral Tôshizo !

\- Entrez, je vous en prie, répondit-il d'une voix cassée.

L'officier était toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Une couverture recouvrait ses jambes endommagées par l'attaque meurtrière d'Eustass Kidd, un pirate qu'il avait longtemps traqué. La marine avait fait en sorte de mettre Tôshizo en sureté sur une petite île privée, où l'officier résidait dans une chaumière. Depuis le début de la guerre, le contre-amiral faisait de son mieux pour suivre les derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au champ de bataille, ce que lui avaient déconseillé ses supérieurs. Tôshizo ne pouvait se résoudre à cet ordre lorsque sa fille combattait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus aucune nouvelle de cette dernière depuis quelque temps. L'homme qui venait de pénétrer la pièce était un de ses plus fidèles subordonnés, qui avait accepté de lui transmettre les informations dont il avait besoin. La respiration saccadée de Tôshizo trahissait son intense envie de savoir les dernières nouvelles. L'homme lui raconta l'étrange venue d'un des hommes les plus puissants de ce monde. L'empereur Shanks le Roux venait de faire son entrée après la mort de Barbe Blanche et d'Ace. Un frisson avait parcouru le dos du contre-amiral. Sa venue restait un mystère pour lui. Venait-il faire plus de victime ou voulait-il négocier ? La seconde option paraissait plus probable. Allait-il y avoir d'autres empereurs ? Tout était extrêmement confus. Cet homme l'étonnerait toujours.

\- Votre f… Enfin, le soldat Tôshizo semble toujours en course, lâcha-t-il sans plus attendre, sortant l'officier de ses pensées.

Le contre-amiral poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, fermant doucement ses paupières. Une douce brise commençait à pénétrer dans la salle, ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux bleu nuit. De la fierté. Il était profondément fier de sa fille dont la volonté ne cessait de l'étonner. Il ne savait comment elle avait fait pour survivre, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Puis un détail le frappa soudainement. Camryn était une soldate… Non ?

\- Dites-moi…, Commença-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Oui ?

\- Tôshizo est une simple soldate, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à la repérer parmi tant d'officiers ?

\- C'est bien ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire, alors je l'ai fait, contre-amiral, répondit un peu brusquement le subordonné.

Tôshizo fronça légèrement les sourcils, mécontent mais aussi inquiet.

\- Certes. Mais je voudrais sincèrement savoir comment vous avez fait pour la retrouver…, Insista doucement le contre-amiral.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Et ce silence ne faisait qu'augmenter la crainte de l'officier. Camryn s'était-elle fait remarquer ? Sa « résurrection » coïncidait étrangement avec la venue de Shanks…

\- Je vous ordonne de répondre, retentit la voix de Tôshizo, maintenant plus ferme et plus claire.

Le soldat déglutit.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas vrai car l'information est trop récente, mais…

La brise qui paraissait si douce auparavant devenait de plus en plus forte, menaçante.

\- … Camryn Tôshizo s'est dressée contre Shanks.

* * *

De multiples blessures recouvraient son corps. Son visage était maculé de crasse et de sang coagulé. Elle portait toujours ses cicatrices dues aux combats qu'elle avait mené, certes peu nombreux, mais où elle avait joué sa vie. Ses longs cheveux bleu nuit devenaient noirs à cause de la poussière et du sang poisseux. Seuls ses yeux conservaient leur couleur verte, un mince brin d'espoir dans ce corps si ravagé par toute ces épreuves. Comme d'habitude. Pourtant, son regard était devenu sombre, profond mais haineux. Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur physique. Non, c'était une autre douleur cette fois, plus intérieure encore et plus mystérieuse. Des marines s'étaient effondrés autour d'eux. Le pouvoir de cet homme l'étonnerait toujours. Sa venue l'avait mise dans tous ses états. Comment… Comment osait-il se montrer ? Cette guerre avait impliqué trop de personnes. Pourquoi venait-il donc y mettre du sien ? Certes, il avait protégé son supérieur, le jeune Kobby, mais cela n'allait certainement pas rester sans conséquence. Camryn était complètement désorientée. Elle ne comprenait pas la venue de Shanks, un homme qui lui avait donné de l'espoir lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré durant son enfance. Malgré son statut de pirate, elle l'admirait plus que tout au monde. Shell l'avait prévenue, pourtant la jeune soldate était profondément troublée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne… Et pourquoi donc cela l'agaçait ?

Camryn s'était avancée, ses pas résonnant dans la place maintenant silencieuse. Elle enjambait les corps, ne lâchant pas le regard de l'empereur. Ce dernier venait de menacer l'amiral Akainu qui s'était abstenu de continuer le duel qui s'annonçait difficile pour lui. Il observait cette gamine écorchée s'avancer parmi les victimes, certaines gémissant légèrement. Le haut gradé tentait tant bien que mal de concilier sa colère naissante. Non, il se contenterait de simplement observer pour une fois. Voyons comment cette petite effrontée allait s'en sortir. Camryn se pencha à un moment donné pour ramasser quelque chose. Quand elle se redressa, elle paraissait encore plus déterminée.

Celui qu'on appelait Le Roux continuait calme et sérieux. Lorsque la jeune fille s'empara du fusil qu'elle venait de ramasser, son homme de main commençait à s'agiter. Shanks lui barra la route avec son unique bras qui tenait une très longue épée.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Ben, murmura Shanks.

Ce dernier n'en fit pas plus malgré son air sceptique. Quelque chose lui disait que Shanks connaissait peut-être cette marine. Sinon elle ne se serait pas dirigée vers lui avec autant d'assurance, prenant le risque d'affronter le haki des rois, l'un des pouvoirs les plus puissants de ce monde. C'était également ce que pensait son capitaine, qui restait réservé. En effet, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Shanks savait qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part, il émanait d'elle une aura qui lui était familière, malgré son attitude menaçante. Camryn était tellement transfigurée par la guerre qu'il lui était difficile de la reconnaître.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, Camryn détailla le visage de Shanks malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Des souvenirs affluèrent. Ce grand pirate qui lui racontait ses aventures, éclatant de rire à chacune des questions innocentes de la petite gamine admirative. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, mais ces quelques heures en sa compagnie suffirent à lui insuffler une volonté de fer. Un sentiment aussi pur que son enfance. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Shanks la reconnu. Ses yeux noirs si durs brillèrent de malice, les traits de son visage se détendirent.

\- La… Teigne…, Lâcha-t-il finalement, l'ombre d'un sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Camryn pour charger son fusil et le braquer sur l'empereur. Le vert si pétillant de ses yeux redevinrent froids. Shanks barra une fois de plus la route à son second.

\- Comment oses-tu venir jusqu'ici… Ne fais pas comme si tu voulais faire la paix ou un truc dans le genre, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle serait éphémère, énonça-t-elle d'une voix monotone, sans vie.

Shanks fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle avait tellement grandi. Il regarda dans un coin, où un chapeau de paille gisait à terre. Luffy aussi avait grandi. Ils avaient tous évolué, tous suivi leur propre chemin. Mais une question subsistait.

\- Pourquoi portes-tu cet accoutrement ? Demanda-t-il tout simplement.

Camryn élargit ses yeux, choquée. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle portait toujours l'uniforme de la marine, une cape résidant toujours sur ses épaules où la « Justice » était toujours exposée malgré les tâches de sang et d'autres saletés.

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, ça tombe sous le sens. C'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité de faire. Je me battrais contre n'importe quel pirate, même s'il s'agit de toi ! S'exclama-t-elle, le ton montant doucement.

Le Roux secoua sa tête. Camryn ne ressemblait en rien à la gamine peureuse mais curieuse, contemplative et intelligente qui l'avait écouté avec la plus grande des attentions lorsqu'il lui avait raconté ses aventures au petit village de Fushia. La petite protégée de Rayleight et de Shakky. Que foutait-elle donc dans la Marine ? Est-ce que ce vieux schnock était au courant de ses aspirations ? Et l'avis de recherche qu'il avait vu ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… Shanks soupira. Dans tous les cas, Camryn n'était plus la même. Elle devait avoir ses raisons, quelque chose s'était sans doute passé pour qu'elle se retrouve embarquée dans cette horrible guerre avec aussi peu d'expérience… Il l'avait senti. Elle n'avait pas d'expérience. La manière dont elle tenait son arme, cette fougue un peu folle qui l'animait… Pourtant elle semblait avoir traversé le pire durant cette bataille. Elle était toujours vivante. Il sourit. Cela ne fit que raffermir la prise de la bleue sur son fusil, son doigt enveloppant de plus en plus la détente.

Il allait trop loin. Il se foutait royalement de sa gueule, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Camryn commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Sa fureur allait éclater d'un instant à l'autre. Car au fond d'elle, une question germait dans son esprit.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans son camp ? »

Ses mains tremblaient. Et Shanks ne lâchait pas son sourire. Il semblait avoir prévu le coup. La douleur commençait à revenir, les muscles de son corps recommencèrent à lui lancer, sa vision se brouillait. Malgré tout il était hors de question de tomber. Ils étaient toujours dans un champ de bataille, il n'y avait pas de place pour la paix ou d'autres bêtises dans le genre. Il n'avait pas le droit d'interrompre cette guerre où elle devait faire ses preuves, où elle devait montrer de la haine envers les pirates pour enfin se faire accepter par la Marine. Maintenant, elle voulait leur montrer qu'elle ne reculerait pas. Les yeux de Shanks riaient.

\- Ne…Me… Juge pas…, murmurait rageusement la bleue.

Il était temps de tirer.

* * *

Un soupir de soulagement retentit. Ça y est, il était en sécurité. Mais sa vie était tout de même en danger. Il fallait dire que l'amiral ne l'avait pas raté ! Son capitaine veillait, accoudé au bastingage de leur navire. Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement un navire. Cet engin pouvait naviguer sous les eaux en toute liberté, et c'était ce qui faisait la fierté de l'équipage des Hearts Pirates. Son capitaine avait eu la meilleure réaction face à la mort d'Ace, et à l'issue tragique du combat de Luffy contre Akainu. Trafalgar Law en personne s'était engagé à le prendre avec lui et le soigner. Le jeune garçon le rejoignit sur le pont, posant ses mains noires de suie sur le bastingage.

\- Tout est prêt, capitaine. Les machines tourneront pour un bon bout de temps.

\- Hm.

\- Quelque chose nous empêche-t-il de partir, Capitaine ?

\- Dis-moi, Kurai… Cette personne là-bas me dit quelque chose …, Murmura Law, un air malin se dessinant sur son visage.

Kurai parut surpris. Il regarda vers le champ de bataille. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il les vit. Il y avait toujours l'équipage de Barbe Noire, qui semblait narguer l'ensemble des combattants. De l'autre côté, les marines leur faisaient face, sur leur garde. Mais entre ces deux camps se trouvait un homme, tenant une longue épée. Il reconnaissait ses cheveux rouges flamboyants. Enfin il l'apercevait. Shanks Le Roux. Camryn lui en avait parlé, il se rappelait combien elle semblait l'admirer, même s'il était un hors-la-loi. Shanks venait d'interrompre la guerre. Une vague de gratitude s'était emparée du garçon.

Pourtant, un problème subsistait. Une personne ne paraissait pas d'accord avec cette trêve. Elle se tenait debout, le fusil braqué sur Shanks en particulier… Sa silhouette se dessinait et Kurai n'en crut pas ses yeux. Les cheveux de l'individu flottaient dans la brise. Une femme. Mais il savait qui elle était, il la connaissait même très bien et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle menaçait le Roux. Trafalgar Law observait du coin de l'œil la réaction de sa toute nouvelle recrue, amusé. Il ne connaissait cette gamine que par son avis de recherche et les rumeurs comme quoi elle serait sa complice. Sa prime n'était pas très élevée. Mais l'affront qu'elle venait de faire à Shanks lui vaudrait une très belle récompense de la part de la Marine, avec qui elle semblait partager le même camp. Enfin, si elle restait toujours en vie. A la limite elle obtiendrait une belle tombe en marbre blanc et obtiendrait le titre d'héroïne… Au moins.

Sur ces pensées morbides, Law n'avait pas remarqué que Kurai le regardait d'une manière très intense. Il semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête…

\- Quoi ?... Lâcha Law au bout d'un moment.

\- S'il vous plait, capitaine…

En vérité Law savait très bien ce que voulait Kurai. De la même manière qu'il avait pris en charge Luffy, Law pouvait s'occuper de l'amie de Kurai… Ce dernier semblait tenir à elle, même si elle se trouvait dans le camp adverse et qu'elle était faible. Il n'était pas le seul… Il avait l'impression d'entendre beaucoup parler de cette fille malgré lui… Qui était-elle réellement ? Un sourire cynique fleurit sur ses lèvres. Son regard d'acier se planta dans les grands yeux noirs de Kurai.

\- C'est hors de question.

Sous la mine horrifiée du jeune homme, une détonation pourtant brève résonna dans toute la place.

Lorsqu'elle avait appuyé sur la détente, une unique larme avait coulé. C'était une larme de désespoir, peut-être la seule qui lui restait, peut-être la plus sincère de toute sa vie. Elle avait comme nettoyé sa joue salie par les impuretés de cette guerre. Il était toujours aussi grand, constata-t-elle. En effet, elle se trouvait plus que proche de lui. Sa poigne s'était refermée sur le canon de son fusil. Il avait réussi à dévier le tir, sans aucune surprise. Camryn se sentait plus que jamais faible. Ses blessures lui faisaient mal, et elle n'avait bientôt plus la force de combattre le haki des rois. Shanks la regardait s'affaisser doucement, comme si elle s'éteignait après avoir brillé trop longtemps. C'était rare, mais il se sentait impuissant. Devant quoi ? Devant autant de fragilité ? C'était absurde. Plutôt devant ce qui causait cette fragilité. Il regarda autour de lui. Les corps sans vie de pirates et de soldats jonchaient le sol, des cendres flottaient dans l'air, et la mer entourait tout ceci, spectatrice comme à son habitude. Shanks se tenait devant une victime de toute cette bataille, une jeune fille qui ne cherchait qu'à se faire une place dans ce monde, mais d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas voulu. Elle ne pouvait rien décider. Elle n'était pas libre, ici. Camryn était maintenant à genoux, tenant toujours le fusil dont le canon était retenu par l'empereur. La bleue respirait faiblement, ses yeux à demi clos ne cherchaient qu'à se fermer une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Camryn…, Murmura le Roux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux… Encore…, répondit-elle.

Il fut surpris, ne pensant pas qu'elle aurait encore la force de lui répondre.

\- Camryn, reprit-il. Je vais arrêter cette guerre, maintenant. Les deux côtés n'ont plus besoin de souffrir plus longtemps.

Il lâcha le fusil qui tomba lourdement aux côtés de la jeune femme, hébétée. Shanks ramassa son sabre et se mis en garde, l'air menaçant.

\- Que ceux qui veulent se battre se présentent, nous les attendons ! Tonna-t-il d'une voix résonnante.

Camryn serra ses poings. Décidément il cherchait les ennuis… Mais sa colère commençait à s'atténuer malgré elle. La jeune fille n'avait même plus la force de s'énerver… Un rire froid s'éleva dans l'air. Des frissons parcoururent le dos de la soldate qui se retourna légèrement. Elle les avait oubliés… Barbe Noire et son équipage… Des rides se formèrent au coin de sa bouche tant elle serrait les dents. Ce répugnant personnage serait capable d'engager les hostilités avec Shanks ! Sur ces pensées, les deux tireurs des équipages respectifs braquèrent simultanément leurs longs fusils entre eux. Camryn jeta un regard désespéré vers Shanks, qui la dominait toujours de sa hauteur. Camryn secoua son visage, morte de peur. Elle le suppliait intérieurement de ne pas tirer. Les tremblements qui saisirent ses membres trahissaient sa terreur. Des images insoutenables lui revinrent en tête, l'intégralité de la guerre repassait en boucle dans sa mémoire. Elle se revit tuer sans hésitation des pirates d'une balle entre les deux yeux, ou les exécuter sans cérémonie dans le dos. Qui sait ces pirates étaient peut-être des marines ? Ne faisait-elle pas de différence dans la confusion meurtrière qui régnait en maîtresse sur le champ de bataille ? Elle se revit tirer sur Ace, dont le jeune frère resterait à jamais traumatisé par sa mort prématurée. Elle se souvint d'un soldat qui tenait la photo d'une jeune femme souriante, à l'air doux, avant de se lancer dans le combat.

Camryn ne voulait plus revivre cela. Shanks la regardait, plus misérable que jamais. Il avait presque pitié, mais il balaya ce sentiment d'un mouvement bref de la tête. La gamine avait survécu, mais qu'en était-il de la suite…

Camryn n'entendait plus que des échos de voix. Barbe Noire se retirait avec son équipage après un bref échange avec Shanks. Sengoku reprenait sa forme humaine. Epuisé, il décréta officiellement la fin de la guerre, suivit par pirates et marines qui hurlaient leur joie. La bleue regardait ces personnes rire aux éclats et sauter, enjouées. Un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres qui s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'elle découvrit une masse à quelques mètres d'elle. Les rayons de soleil faisaient doucement place, chassant tranquillement les panaches de fumée et le brouillard persistant. Camryn pu voir plus distinctement qu'il s'agissait d'un corps. Elle reconnut ses cheveux roux flamboyants. Ce n'était pas le même roux que celui de Shanks. Non, c'était une couleur plus douce, plus claire, mais ferme et forte. Camryn tenta de ramper vers lui mais ne put que se traîner sur quelques centimètres.

Graig était trop loin. Cependant elle pouvait voir d'ici que ses paupières étaient fermées. La bleue tendit mollement un de ses bras vers lui, espérant qu'il vienne à elle. N'en pouvant plus, Camryn se laissa tomber sur le dos. Le soleil commençait à se faire plus distinct, caressant son corps meurtri. Le soleil... Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Elle enfouit lentement sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une fine baguette en nacre. Du coin de l'oeil elle pouvait apercevoir ses doux reflets multicolores. Soudainement, la jeune fille sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son menton. Au même moment, elle aperçut la silhouette familière de Shanks, se penchant vers elle. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. Une main vint se glisser dans la sienne, complètement ravagée par de la suie et les coupures. Cette autre main était douce et chaude. Camryn offrit difficilement à l'empereur un sourire mélancolique, ses paupières luttant pour rester ouvertes. Shanks y lisait de la culpabilité. Il avait également l'impression que Camryn sentait sa fin toute proche. Elle discernait encore son pouvoir, dont la puissance semblait la réconforter. Étrangement, la jeune fille se sentait enveloppée, protégée par son haki.

\- La prochaine fois… Tu sauras quel camp choisir, la teigne, murmura l'empereur, les yeux remplis de malice.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Une petite auberge miteuse mais où la joie en habitait chaque recoin. Un vieil homme malicieux, une grande dame au sourire doux et à l'air digne, une gamine pleureuse mais curieuse. Enfin, un pirate racontant ses histoires à cette enfant qui rêvait de devenir une marine, et qui ne s'était pas encore rendue compte qu'elle se trouvait face à une légende. Peut-être voulait-elle devenir comme lui, une personne qui ne se laissait pas abattre par les difficultés qu'il rencontrait.

Elle eut le temps d'entendre les bribes d'une dernière phrase de sa part alors qu'il lâchait sa main.

« ...Emmenez-la... »

Camryn ferma doucement les yeux.

Elle sentit la baguette se volatiliser entre ses doigts.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin! **

**La suite viendra... Quand elle viendra :'( **

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews ! Ce chapitre me tenait à coeur ( en plus le titre est celui de la fic! whaooo)**

**Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il adviendra de Cam... **

**Merci de lire, et à bientôt**


	36. Chapter 36

**Yow! **

**Bon ça fait un petit temps dites-moi! **

**Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier les reviewers, c'était tellement drôle de lire vos impressions, surtout ce qui concernait la suite des évènements! On m'a signalé par ailleurs que l'écriture commençait à plus trop être bien, et ça me soulage qu'on me le dise directement, comme ça je peux essayer de rendre ma fic un peu meilleure. **

**Ca me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que cette histoire tient la route niveau persos et scénario, c'était vraiment ce que je voulais travailler en créant cette fic. Donc encore une fois, merci les gars! **

**Voici un chapitre spécial (un peu long pour un chapitre spécial), mais voilà, j'me suis un peu emporté on va dire... Bref, ce chapitre concerne Isis Bastet, une perso qu'on voit plus depuis un sacré bail mais qui va sans doute jouer un rôle crucial dans le reste de la fic. Si vous avez oublié qui c'était, vous pouvez toujours vous reporter au deuxième arc ( si vous en avez la détermination bien sûr). Je voulais créer un contrepoids à Camryn, quelqu'un qui soit complètement son opposé. Je crois même que je suis tombé dans la Mary-Sue en y repensant, mais l'avantage c'est qu'elle n'ai pas le premier rôle! :) **

**Je ne sais pas si je vais publier bientôt vu que je rentre en période d'exam intensifs donc on verra bien. Sinon tout est en place pour que le prochain arc commence! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre Spécial: La petite démone d'Alabasta**

Zénith.

Oui, c'est le mot… Zénith. Comment serait-il possible de décrire autrement ce pays ? La chaleur, le ciel se teintant de sang, le soleil aveuglant, le sable brûlant… Une atmosphère insupportable, chargée de tensions et de rires. Des rires ? Des rires inhumains, qui résonnaient à travers tout le désert. Les charognards commençaient à pointer le bout de leur museau, l'heure étant à la chasse. Ces rires ne couvraient pourtant pas les sanglots discrets d'un enfant. Les rayons de lumière filtraient à travers de frêles croix en bois plantées grossièrement dans le sable. Les ombres commençaient à se faire plus nettes sur le sable. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils étaient ici. A mesure que le soleil disparaissait, la brise commençait à se lever. Les yeux bleus glacés d'une fillette fixaient la boule de lumière qui se couchait dans l'horizon sablonneux. Ses yeux s'accordaient avec ses cheveux courts et ébouriffés d'un blond doré. Mais tout contrastait avec sa peau mate, rendue encore plus sombre avec le soleil. Elle se tenait là, vêtue de haillons, plantée sur ses deux pieds devant toutes ces croix, ces tombes si fragiles en apparence, mais si fortes en symbolisme. Elle était entourée d'autres enfants, eux aussi l'air misérable. Ils n'avaient pas l'air aussi fort qu'elle. Certains gémissaient, d'autres n'osaient pas pleurer, ayant trop peur de briser ce silence morbide. Tous se tenaient derrière la petite fille au regard perçant. Elle ne pleurait pas. Son regard devint encore plus froid à mesure que la température chutait, signalant la venue de la nuit. Cependant, une intense flamme semblait naître en elle. Ses poings se serrèrent, ses lèvres se pincèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Hein, Isis ? Résonna une voix fluette, tremblante.

L'intéressée se retourna vivement vers le petit groupe.

\- On va survivre…. On va survivre pour tous les tuer, déclara-t-elle.

Un frisson parcouru le corps d'un des enfants. Il avait très bien entendu. Ces propos étaient habités par une intense et monstrueuse haine.

* * *

La tâche ne partait décidément pas. Elle se gratta le derrière de la tête, embêtée… Pourtant elle avait appris au cours du temps à bien les enlever, elle avait même concocté des produits qui s'étaient toujours révélés efficaces ! Elle poussa un profond soupir. Décidément, il y avait toujours un problème. Pourtant, le temps leur était plutôt favorable, à elle et à son groupe. Elle était plutôt fière de leur parcours, ils avaient réussi à échapper à la Marine tant de fois… Non, en vérité elle était plutôt fière de son parcours à elle. Isis avait assemblé assez de force pour survivre dans le désert aride du pays d'Alabasta. Elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative que la pègre pour rester en vie, pensant que ce milieu l'aiderait à tuer les responsables de ce massacre. Une ride se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Cela faisait tant d'années, Isis était devenue jeune adulte, elle s'était établie un réseau propre et assez de notoriété pour inquiéter les autorités. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Quelque chose la tourmentait, mais elle ne savait ce que c'était. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'habitait, ce qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde. La faiblesse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement.

\- Patronne ! On l'a trouvé ! Hurla une voix.

Des rires gras suivirent cette exclamation. Isis prit un air blasé, jetant une dernière fois un œil à la tâche qui couvrait sa bague. Le sang coagulé partait difficilement…

Les compagnons d'Isis firent s'agenouiller un homme devant elle, complètement recouvert de blessures, le visage sanguinolent. Isis haussa les épaules, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage. Ses hommes avaient commencé à s'amuser sans elle…

Isis attrapa une chaise et s'assit en face de son prisonnier, celui-ci soutenant courageusement son regard. La blonde toisa son uniforme blanc et bleu marine puis dévisagea l'individu. Il continuait de la défier du regard, malgré ses nombreuses blessures encore récentes et sa respiration saccadée.

\- C'est peine perdue, tu le savais ? Finit par demander Isis.

L'homme acquiesça difficilement. Il ne semblait pas craindre ce qui allait lui arriver. La blonde soupira, presque déçue.

\- Ah ! Voilà pourquoi j'aime pas les marines… Toujours à sortir des conneries au moment de mourir ! S'exclama-t-elle, lâchant un rire cynique au passage. Ya pas moyen de s'amuser !

Le soldat ne réagissait toujours pas. Isis se rapprocha de lui et planta son regard froid dans ses yeux boursouflés.

\- Dis-moi juste un dernier truc. C'était quoi le délire de Tôshizo en t'envoyant m'espionner ? Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il est têtu…

\- Vous… Ne comprenez donc… Pas ? Articula difficilement le marine.

Isis dressa l'oreille, pleinement attentive.

\- Votre position est stratégique… Vous possédez des ressources importantes pour le pays et vous jouez avec ça… Vous n'aurez pas seulement la Marine sur le dos, croyez-moi.

\- Donc Tôshizo espérait partager, c'est ça ? Pour le bien de la population, genre…. Du pays ?

Le soldat acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Isis se leva et s'approcha du bac d'eau qu'elle utilisait pour laver ses affaires. Elle saisit un verre qui traînait par là et le remplit à ras-bord. Ensuite elle se rassit devant le soldat.

\- C'est bien l'eau que vous voulez en fait ? Demanda-t-elle une dernière fois en souriant.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils. Cette femme se jouait de lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils la poursuivaient, ils avaient enfin trouvé sa planque. Un vieux bidonville niché au milieu des étendues sablonneuses qui se trouvaient près de la mer. La mer. C'était elle qui pouvait assurer la fuite de la criminelle si jamais il y avait un problème quelconque…. Cette zone était contrôlée par Isis Bastet, une petite criminelle qui tenait tête au roi Nerfertari Cobra. Ce petit bout de terre était capital car un immense puit s'y trouvait. Or l'eau était la ressource la plus précieuse dans ce pays aussi aride, ce qui faisait la fortune de la blonde. Son or à elle était bleu. En parallèle elle lançait des assauts sur de riches marchands qui s'approchaient de trop près de son territoire, les dévalisant, les tuant, puis jetant leur dépouille à la mer, où les requins se faisaient une joie de terminer le travail. Ces actes cruels lui donnèrent une rapide notoriété, ce qui alarma le roi, mais aussi la marine. Isis n'avait à l'époque que 18 ans, ce qui faisait d'elle une rookie dans ce milieu. Elle comptait sur l'aide de ses hommes de main, qui partageaient la même aspiration qu'elle : la vengeance. Le gouvernement tentait de négocier avec eux, et il était hors de question qu'Isis accepte. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber tout ce qu'elle avait accompli alors qu'elle commençait justement à se faire un nom. Dans un soupir, elle versa lentement tout le contenu de son verre sur la tête de son prisonnier. Ce dernier ferma lentement les yeux, l'eau lui procurant un certain soulagement dans cette cale sombre et étouffante.

\- Dis à Tôshizo qu'il peut aller se faire voir, affirma-t-elle simplement. Marine ou pirates, je me fiche bien de tout ça. Un ennemi reste un ennemi.

Le marine écarquilla les yeux. Isis Bastet semblait le laisser partir… Etait-ce un piège ?

\- Attendez…

Isis l'attrapa par le col brusquement. Le soldat étouffa un cri.

\- Va le rejoindre. S'il pense qu'il peut avoir ce qu'il veut dans MON territoire, il se trompe royalement. Je ne tolèrerais aucun marchandage de votre part… Le menaça-t-elle, son regard perçant chargé de colère.

Le marine déglutit. Isis le lâcha et il s'effondra par terre, avant de s'enfuir laborieusement de la planque. Le soldat marchait tant bien que mal dans les méandres du bidonville. Le crépuscule était déjà là, laissant doucement place à la nuit. S'étant extirpé de cette montagne d'habitations bancales, il se précipitait vers l'horizon, butant dans chaque motte de sable. Enfin, il escalada une dune et se laissa tomber par terre, complètement abattu. Plusieurs autres hommes portant le même uniforme se précipitèrent vers lui, lui épongeant la figure ou lui vérifiant son pouls. Soudain, les soldats se figèrent, leur attention mobilisée vers un marine qui s'avançait. Il était plus grand que les autres, sa cape blanche d'officier était intacte malgré le sable et la poussière. Sa casquette était vissée sur sa tête, d'où quelques mèches bleu nuit s'échappaient. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur l'espion. Il s'agenouilla à côté de celui-ci et posa une main sur sa joue sanguinolente.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

L'espion tenta d'esquisser un sourire, mais il ne fit qu'étirer une grimace.

\- Colonel Tôshizo… Je crois qu'il va difficilement s'en sortir, lui murmura un soldat, portant une blouse blanche.

Le colonel claqua sa langue. Cela se relevait plus compliqué que prévu… Il se redressa, le visage grave.

\- Qu'on rappelle les autres espions. Dites-leur de se cacher et de ne pas tenter de sortir, ils nous feraient repérer ! Déclara Tôshizo.

Les soldats s'affairèrent après avoir exécuté un salut militaire. Tôshizo reporta son regard vers le sommet de la dune qui les cachait depuis maintenant quelques jours. Ils avaient appelé des renforts pour boucler le port et ainsi encercler ce bidonville. Normalement, il pouvait reprendre ce camp, mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce plan. Etrangement, la criminelle n'avait pas tué l'espion. C'était certainement pour le suivre. Ou alors, c'était peut-être une invitation à négocier… Ou peut-être qu'elle préférait lui laisser le soin de tuer son propre subordonné pour le punir de s'être fait découvert. Dans tous les cas, elle semblait se douter que la Marine tentait maintenant de la piéger. Il était également étrange que cette dernière n'ai pas exercé cette stratégie plus tôt… Puis un détail le frappa. Au même moment, on l'appela.

\- Colonel ! Nous avons reçu le dernier rapport.

\- Merci, répondit-il en arrachant des mains du marine la liasse de papiers qu'il lui tendait.

Il se mis à la feuilleter frénétiquement. Soudain, son cœur rata un battement. Sa crainte s'était confirmée. Ils ne pouvaient tout bonnement pas envahir cet endroit. Certes, il y avait des civils, mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour freiner le gouvernement. Non, la principale raison, c'était justement l'eau. Ce fameux puit se trouvait bien sûr sous terre, ils avaient d'ailleurs effectué plusieurs recherches. Le rapport venait de donner son emplacement : le puit se trouvait tout simplement sous le bidonville. Il leur était impossible d'attaquer, sans quoi ils endommageraient la réserve en plus de causer des pertes civiles. Tôshizo se frotta les yeux, mort de fatigue. Quelle emmerdeuse… Qui sait d'ailleurs si elle n'avait pas elle aussi mobilisé des renforts, se sachant observée.

Cette tactique semblait perdue d'avance, il fallait absolument l'attirer quelque part pour qu'elle bouge… Il attrapa son Den Den Mushi.

\- Oui… Passez-moi le vice-amiral s'il-vous-plaît.

Un silence suivit. A mesure que le colonel patientait, la lune se dessinait haute dans le ciel, et un vent froid commençait à se lever, présageant une autre nuit glaciale dans le désert.

\- Oui… Bonsoir, vice-amiral.

Tôshizo fit alors son rapport, d'une voix monotone. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était venu en renfort à Alabasta, des rumeurs sur une possible crise politique circulant dans tout Grand Line. Le colonel était épuisé par cette situation qui ne semblait pas évoluer. Son supérieur le réprimanda plusieurs fois, l'interrompant dans son rapport. Lorsqu'il termina enfin son récit, tout devint silencieux au bout du fil. Tôshizo avait également fait part de son idée, histoire de ne pas décevoir davantage son chef.

\- Repliez-vous, colonel. Nous avons pensé à cette stratégie de toute façon, je crois qu'il est temps de l'appliquer. Laissez-nous la suite et attendez notre arrivée.

\- A vos ordres…

Il raccrocha. Le marine soupira. Il avait donc perdu un homme pour rien, mais la marine s'en foutait éperdument.

* * *

\- Patronne, t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Ouais t'inquiète. On a prévenu tout le monde à la planque, normalement ils pourront tenir jusqu'à l'aube !

\- Regarde, on arrive !

Isis fit signe au groupe de s'arrêter. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que cette information s'était relayée. Tôshizo avait lancé son fameux plan pour piéger Isis. Il s'agissait de l'attirer, la faire bouger de son territoire pour mieux la neutraliser. Alors la marine avait décidé de tuer Isis dans une embuscade, lorsqu'elle attaquerait un convoi de marchandises par exemple. La marine avait réussi à rassembler de faux biens et de se procurer un moyen de transport. Ensuite, il suffisait de créer une rumeur parmi les informateurs de la jeune fille. Isis, méfiante car consciente qu'elle se faisait pister, avait pris le soin de laisser plus de la moitié de ses hommes à la planque. Une lance à la main, elle guettait ce fameux convoi depuis un dune, prête à bondir. Un bruit se fit soudain entendre dans la pénombre. Les rayons de la lune éclairèrent alors une carriole fermée qui s'avançait tranquillement, tirée par deux chevaux. Des hommes sur des chameaux chargés l'encadraient. Isis plissa les yeux. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué leur présence… Pourtant ils se trouvaient plutôt proches des animaux…La blonde commençait à se méfier… Tant pis. S'il s'agissait d'un piège, elle s'occuperait de ses informateurs une fois le massacre terminé. D'un geste de la main, elle fit signe de lancer l'attaque. Un de ses hommes attrapa des couteaux et les lança vers le convoi.

Un cri déchirant interrompit le silence de la nuit. Les couteaux s'étaient plantés dans les mollets d'un des hommes à monture. A ce moment précis, Isis et sa bande s'élancèrent, rapides et agiles, sortant de leurs haillons leurs armes. Tandis que ses hommes s'occupaient des gardes, Isis se concentrait sur la carriole. Le conducteur jura et sortit un pistolet. Isis le transperça sans cérémonie. Mais sa victime avait eu le temps de tirer en l'air. La blonde claqua de la langue, sachant très bien la signification de ce geste. Sans perdre une minute, elle entreprit de détruire la carriole, mais elle fut interrompue brusquement dans son élan. Précisément, Isis sentait quelque chose de froid et de métallique se poser sur son front.

\- Merde…, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle eut juste le temps de baisser sa tête pour éviter le tir. D'un bond, elle descendit de la carriole pour retomber dans le sable.

Il s'agissait donc vraiment d'un piège… Isis bouillonnait intérieurement lorsqu'elle découvrit les soldats vêtus de blanc et bleu marine sortir de l'intérieur du convoi, leur fusil braqués sur elle et ses hommes. Ce n'était pas tout. D'autres marines étaient arrivés depuis les dunes, encerclant complètement les bandits. Isis esquissa un sourire. Ces imbéciles ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait au bidonville, les trois quarts de ses hommes étant restés pour défendre le puit. Elle vit les prétendus marchands se diriger avec hâte vers un marine, les mains ouvertes. Ce dernier leur remis des pièces d'or, les remerciant. Le visage de la blonde se crispa devant cette manœuvre. La marine se mettait donc à corrompre même les habitants du désert… Elle lança un regard assassin aux marchands qui se mettaient en retrait, mal à l'aise. Le marine esquissa un sourire cynique.

\- Je vous ordonne de vous rendre si vous ne voulez pas subir des représailles! Aboya-t-il.

\- Il se fout de nous, murmura un des subordonnés à l'oreille d'Isis.

Cette dernière étouffa un rire, ce qui déplut au marine. Apparemment ils ne semblaient pas impressionnés par cette embuscade… Avait-elle prévu le coup ? Quant à Isis, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en finisse rapidement, Tôshizo devait déjà avoir lancé l'assaut sur le bidonville. Elle se mit en garde.

\- Tuez tout le monde sauf Isis Bastet ! Hurla le marine.

A ces mots, les deux côtés se rentrèrent dedans dans une formidable mêlée. A mesure qu'Isis se battait, son visage se couvrait de tâches de sang. Les marchands qui se tenaient à l'écart hallucinaient devant l'absurdité à laquelle ils assistaient. La gamine blonde ne semblait pas connaître de pitié, chaque atrocité qu'elle commettait confirmait les rumeurs. Il n'y avait aucune limite à la violence. Heureusement, même si les bandits se défendaient bien, les marines les surpassaient en nombre, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent vite acculés.

\- Prenez tout ce que vous pouvez et foutez-moi le camp ! Hurla-t-elle à ses hommes.

Simultanément, elle trancha les sacs de marchandise que portaient les chameaux. Naturellement il n'y avait aucun objet de valeur, si ce n'était que des vivres que les marines avaient apporté pour leur propre voyage. Mais cela n'arrêtait pas les bandits qui récupérèrent la nourriture au passage. Alors que tout semblait perdu pour Isis, dont les hommes se faisaient tirer dessus dans leur fuite, un sifflement inquiétant s'éleva dans l'air. Un tourbillon de sable apparu subitement et s'enroula uniquement autour des soldats marines. Isis se mit tout de même en garde, sceptique. Ses hommes de main se précipitèrent vers leurs alliés blessés.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il apparut. Dominant toutes les personnes présentes, il inspirait directement de la crainte. Sa silhouette se dessina enfin au milieu de cette tempête de sable. Il s'avança tranquillement au milieu des cadavres desséchés des soldats marines, sous les yeux horrifiés des bandits. Cependant, Isis passa rapidement du dégout à la curiosité. L'individu se dirigea vers elle, tirant une bouffée de son cigare, des volutes de sable frémissant autour de lui. Ses habits raffinés auraient pu le rendre incongru dans ce désert. Mais cela lui conférait au contraire une certaine grandeur. Son regard menaçant se posa sur la jeune fille qu'il dévisagea. Ses cheveux blonds courts, complètement ébouriffés lui donnaient un air sauvage, ses yeux perçants d'un bleu glacé étaient grands ouverts. Sa peau couleur cuivre était complètement tâchée de sang, ainsi que ses haillons. Elle tenait sa lance fermement, le regard figé sur lui. Il y décelait de la peur, certes, mais autre chose. En effet, Isis semblait complètement subjuguée devant lui. En même temps, Sir Crocodile avait longtemps fait parler de lui dans le monde de la pègre, avant de devenir Grand Corsaire.

Personne ne bougeait, n'osant interrompre le combat de regard qui se déroulait entre Crocodile et Isis Bastet. Cette dernière essayait de reprendre son sang-froid, attendant que Crocodile parle le premier, ayant trop peur de commettre une bêtise.

\- C'est donc ça qui causait tout ce raffut dans la région, lâcha-t-il de sa voix grave, d'un ton dédaigneux.

Isis sourit nerveusement. Elle semblait se calmer lentement mais sûrement. Il y avait des chances que la Marine se batte en ce moment-même contre son clan au bidonville, qui n'allait d'ailleurs pas tenir longtemps si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Mais les choses pouvaient bien tourner en sa faveur… Elle glissa un regard vers les marines vaincus. Son pouvoir était vraiment terrifiant… Mais elle avait une idée.

\- Tu tues des personnes de ton propre camp maintenant ?

\- ça ne te regarde pas, gamine… Ou plutôt, si, puisque tu vas accepter mon offre.

\- Je vois, répondit prudemment la jeune fille.

Isis savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'il convoitait lui aussi sa réserve… Mais peut-être qu'il allait lui proposer quelque chose d'intéressant en échange. Isis se sentit un peu fière, voyant qu'un personnage aussi puissant vienne vers elle. C'était précisément ce que voulait Crocodile : il voulait qu'Isis rentre sous ses ordres et participe à son plan pour reprendre le contrôle du pays. A l'écoute de ce fameux stratagème, les yeux d'Isis brillèrent de convoitise. Cet homme lui proposait un marché honorable… Isis obtiendrait plus de pouvoir, de notoriété, et probablement plus de vivres. De plus, si elle n'acceptait pas, Crocodile la tuerait de sang-froid. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Paradoxalement, Isis croyait sincèrement qu'elle avait beaucoup à gagner en lui étant asservie. Il était également temps de secouer un peu ce pays, de lui laisser une profonde cicatrice dont il aurait bien du mal à s'en débarrasser. D'ailleurs, elle pourrait plus facilement retrouver ceux qui avaient massacré son village il y a des années. Non, ils trembleraient de peur en la sachant aussi forte…

\- C'est d'accord… Vous nous rejoignez donc au bidonville. Les marines sont en train d'attaquer la réserve, fit innocemment Isis, souriant légèrement.

Crocodile tira une bouffée et acquiesça. Il jeta un dernier regard vers cette gamine. Malgré son jeune âge, elle venait de commettre un joli massacre… Sa puissance était assez intéressante. Les jambes du Grand Corsaire s'effritèrent pour se transformer en sable, qui le transporta à toute vitesse vers sa prochaine cible : la marine. Il n'avait plus l'intention de cacher ses ambitions maintenant que tous les pions étaient en place.

\- Patronne ! On a trouvé un truc !

Isis rejoignit celui qui l'avait interpellé après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers l'horizon, où Crocodile avait maintenant disparu. Son subordonné se tenait avec d'autres de ses hommes autour d'un cadavre. La blonde reconnu les vêtements d'un des marchands qui avait été acheté par la marine, son visage totalement méconnaissable après le passage de Crocodile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'impatienta Isis.

\- Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé sur lui !

Son homme de main lui tendit un étrange objet. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de fruit gris recouvert de petits tourbillons, ressemblant vaguement à une poire. La jeune fille regarda d'abord son subordonné d'un air blasé. Puis son regard se reporta sur le fruit. Quelques secondes plus tard ses yeux s'illuminèrent, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation. Elle lui arracha des mains et le porta à ses lèvres. Un sourire s'y dessina.

\- Finalement on n'a pas perdu notre temps ici… Lança-t-elle à ses hommes.

Ces derniers semblaient d'accord. Il suffisait qu'elle mange ce fruit pour qu'ils soient remplis de fierté, ayant enfin un leader digne d'entrer dans la cour des grands. Qui l'eut cru ? Ils avaient toujours traîné dans la boue, rejetés de tous, des marginaux qui erraient sans vraiment de but. Même s'ils étaient guidés par un chef qui savait se faire craindre, ils sentaient ses moments d'incertitude, peut-être dû à son jeune âge. Maintenant elle semblait pleine de confiance, et surtout plus puissante que jamais. Il suffisait qu'elle mange ce fruit pour qu'elle soit propulsée dans la cour des grands.

\- Allez ! Allons leur régler leur compte à ces bleus ! Leur déclara-t-elle, en levant le fruit en l'air.

Des cris de joie l'acclamèrent. Ses hommes se précipitèrent vers les chameaux, tandis que leur jeune leader contemplait le fameux fruit. Dans un petit rire elle le croqua à pleines dents, le jus dégoulinant de ses lèvres qui esquissaient un sourire triomphant.

* * *

Il était si tard. Mais elle se sentait toujours éveillée. Tant qu'il resterait à ses côtés, elle ne faiblirait pas… Depuis qu'il était revenu, elle maintenait fermement sa main dans la sienne, s'apaisant mutuellement. Elle, pour son inquiétude, et lui, pour ce qu'il avait vécu lors de sa mission à Alabasta. Sa femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle savait qu'il allait tout lui raconter, comme toujours. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps. Dans les bras de son mari reposait une tierce personne. Son corps frêle était entouré du bras protecteur de son père, dont le regard se perdait au loin. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Définitivement pas… Elle ne sera définitivement pas un hors-la-loi. Jamais.

Sa femme le regardait, sans émettre aucune réaction.

\- Nous avons perdu… Je n'aurais jamais cru que notre ennemie serait aussi jeune… Si jeune et pourtant capable d'autant d'atrocités…, Murmurait Tôshizo, serrant de plus en plus fort la main de son épouse.

Cette dernière posa ses yeux sur le petit corps lové sur les genoux de l'officier. Son unique fille. Elle soupira puis offrit son plus beau sourire à son cher et tendre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Haru, j'ai confiance en elle. Elle ne sera jamais comme eux… Jamais. Tu me l'avais promis, non ?

Ce dernier répondit à son sourire, mais un air mélancolique traversa aussitôt son visage.

Il espérait tellement qu'elle dise la vérité.

\- Tu as raison… Pardonne-moi.

* * *

**Et voilà! **

**J'espère que ça suffira à vous faire patienter... **

**Portez-vous bien et à bientôt! **

**Merci de lire.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Yow! **

**Salut les gars, j'espère que ça révise bien! Pour ma part, ça se passe pas trop mal. **

**J'ai pris plusieurs jours à terminer ce chapitre. En fait c'est super dur d'élaborer une suite, surtout que la fin laissait vraiment beaucoup de possibilités. J'ai vu par ailleurs ce que vous imaginiez, et je le redis, c'était super de lire vos reviews. ( y'en a qui ont deviné en plus!) **

**Bref, soyez pas trop déçus de la tournure, j'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire. Personnellement, je l'ai trouvé super dur à écrire ce chap. **

**Bref, enjoy! **

* * *

**ARC V : LILY**

**Chapitre 35: Se réveiller **

La lune était haute, ronde, belle. Elle était entourée d'étoiles, chacune scintillant distinctement.

\- Camryn.

Cette légère brise venant de la mer… Elle lui avait manqué. L'herbe d'un beau vert tremblotait sous ce souffle marin. Des lucioles avaient envahi l'endroit, se posant parfois sur une des jambes de la jeune fille qui les balançait juste au-dessus des abysses noirs.

\- Camryn !

\- Oui… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Fais attention… Tu risques de tomber.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur l'individu qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Il portait sa lourde cape d'officier décorée sur ses épaules, sa casquette bleu et blanche résidant près de lui. Il était également assis au bord de la berge, accoudé à un de ses genoux, l'autre jambe suspendue au-dessus de la mer. Ses cheveux bleus foncés si familiers ne se faisaient même pas démêler par la brise… Camryn soupira.

\- Laisse-moi… J'ai bien survécu à la guerre, je ne vais quand même pas me laisser faire par une simple berge.

\- Crois-moi, l'océan a toujours été plus imprévisible que les hommes. Il est invincible.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr…, marmonna la bleue, peu convaincue.

Le silence régnait. Le bruit imperceptible des vagues et le chant des cigales se fondaient dans cette sérénité.

\- Comment va maman ?

\- Bien, comme toujours. Elle voudrait que tu ne rentres pas trop tard, par contre.

\- Vraiment… C'est bientôt son anniversaire d'ailleurs, je devrais songer à un cadeau…

\- Un collier ?

\- Nan, trop classique… Un nouveau kimono peut-être ?

\- Mais ça coûte une fortune ! En plus elle en a déjà des centaines dans son armoire !

\- J'te rembourserais au pire…

Leur rire fusèrent. Les lucioles semblèrent s'écarter soudainement. Camryn sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Elle se tourna vers son autre côté. Un deuxième individu se trouvait assis, dans la même position. Son bras était appuyé sur la terre, il regardait le ciel d'un air détendu.

\- Ah, tu es là toi aussi, fit Camryn, curieuse.

\- Ouaip, répondit-il, soufflant sur une de ses mèches rouge flamboyante qui lui couvrait l'œil.

\- Tu vois, rien n'a changé depuis que t'es parti… Les Mangroves sont toujours aussi énormes.

\- Si, toi. Tu as beaucoup grandi, la teigne… Lâcha-t-il dans un rire.

Camryn esquissa un sourire. Shanks ramena ses deux bras derrière sa tête et s'allongea. Le colonel Tôshizo lâcha un petit soupir avant de reporter son regard vers l'horizon, le bras toujours accoudé sur l'une de ses jambes. La deuxième était toujours pendue dans le vide. Camryn l'avait remarqué. Au même moment, elle sentit le vent se faire un peu plus intense.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, la teigne ? Tu t'en es sortie de peu cette fois ! Lui demanda Shanks, ses yeux noirs la regardant intensément, un air sérieux s'emparant de son visage.

\- Oui, je serais curieux, ma p'tite Ryn…, résonna la voix calme de son père.

Camryn regarda Tôshizo puis Shanks. Les deux paraissaient sincères. Ils semblaient vouloir une réponse… Elle avait le choix. D'un côté, il y avait la marine. De l'autre, la piraterie. Mais est-ce ce que tout se résumait à cela ?

\- Et… N'y a-t-il pas un autre… « camp » ? Hasarda la jeune fille.

Le vent se transforma en bourrasque. Camryn protégea son visage avec ses coudes, ses cheveux bleu nuit voletant autour d'elle, se confondant dans le ciel.

\- Hé… Je crois que tu vas bientôt y aller, Camryn ! Résonna la voix douce de Shanks, malgré le souffle du vent.

\- C'est l'heure, lâcha son père dans un murmure.

Tout devint blanc autour d'elle. Les deux hommes, la berge de Sabaody, la mer, le ciel, les étoiles et enfin la lune s'étaient complètement volatilisés.

* * *

Cette lumière persistait. Une lumière éclatante, qui traversait pourtant doucement ses paupières. Un œil s'entrouvrit, clignant lentement sous l'effet de cette curieuse lumière. L'autre œil suivit le mouvement, et bientôt elle fut capable de les ouvrir complètement. Il n'y avait que ses pensées qui la guidaient, ses sens n'étant pas entièrement rétablis. Elle ne sentait même pas le tissu qui recouvrait son corps. Elle ne tentait pas de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit, tout lui venait naturellement. D'abord, son prénom. Camryn. Camryn Tôshizo… 19 ans et demi… Née à Sabaody. Peu à peu, elle recouvrait ses souvenirs. Pendant ce temps, ses yeux parcouraient la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La lumière diminuait d'intensité depuis son réveil, elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi elle lui avait paru si éclatante… Une sorte de lampe l'éclairait légèrement. Camryn commença à tourner difficilement son visage. Elle était allongée sur un lit, un drap assez fin la recouvrait. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à sentir ses membres et ses muscles, si bien que le moindre mouvement paraissait totalement infaisable. Son regard se posa sur un de ses bras, qui était recouvert de bandes blanches. Il y avait aussi une sorte de tube translucide qui y était planté. Elle se rendit compte que plusieurs autres de ces étranges tuyaux transparents s'entremêlaient et trouvaient leur source sur son ventre. La peur sembla tout de suite la faire revenir à la vie. Son échine fut parcourue d'un frisson, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

« … Yn !... Am… »

Camryn s'arrêta aussitôt dans son effort. Elle se concentra sur cet étrange bruit. Ces sons résonnaient dans sa tête, ils se répétaient, incompréhensibles.

\- … Ryn !

Pause. Ryn ? Un flot de souvenirs déferla brutalement dans son esprit. La jeune fille semblait recouvrir les forces qui lui manquaient pour tourner complètement sa tête vers la source de cet écho.

Un visage. A quelques centimètres du sien ! Camryn réprima un sursaut. Puis elle se mit à le détailler… La première chose qui la frappa fut les cheveux d'un blond platine de l'individu, assez courts. Ses grands yeux noirs la fixaient, profonds mais brillants. Sa peau bronzée était recouverte d'étranges tâches noires et grises. Ce visage lui était étrangement familier… Pourtant elle n'avait jamais connu de garçon aux cheveux aussi blonds et soyeux, ils étaient d'un éclat presque irréel. C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu depuis très longtemps. Elle était tellement perdue dans sa contemplation qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le sourire chaleureux qui se dessinait sur le visage de l'inconnu.

\- Camryn ! Firent ses lèvres.

A l'entente de son nom, la bleue reporta son regard sur le jeune homme. Il paraissait très heureux de la voir… Devant son regard perdu, le garçon rit légèrement puis il posa une de ses mains sur la tête de la jeune fille. Ce geste surpris encore plus l'intéressée qui fit un petit mouvement de recul malgré sa convalescence.

\- Non, attends… N'aie pas peur, c'est moi !

\- Qu- Qui es… Ce… Articula péniblement Camryn.

Le jeune homme paru extrêmement surpris. Non, plutôt perturbé. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, légèrement agacé. Puis, il sembla comprendre quelque chose. Il porta quelque chose à sa tête, une sorte de tissu noir. La bleue vit qui s'agissait d'un bonnet. Un bonnet noir, qui couvrait presque ses yeux tant il l'avait vissé sur son crâne. Un déclic se fit soudain dans son esprit.

\- KURAI ! Pensa-t-elle hurler, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux grands ouverts.

Mais Kurai ne put qu'entendre un murmure. Elle soufflait son nom. Le jeune homme couvert de suie se sentit plus heureux que jamais.

\- Navré de déranger cette scène absolument touchante, mais cette demoiselle doit rester au repos, retentit une voix pleine de sarcasme.

Kurai se retourna vers la porte et aperçu une silhouette bien familière. Il avait tout vu, tout entendu ! Peut-être même qu'il était présent lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Il fallait dire que son capitaine était très pointilleux sur ce genre de choses… Kurai frémit. Il s'éloigna de Camryn tout en enlevant sa main des cheveux bleu nuit qu'il connaissait si bien. Il salua ensuite son supérieur avant de sortir de la pièce.

Camryn fronça les sourcils devant son départ. Pourquoi partait-il si vite… Il paraissait gêné. Elle remarqua une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte. La personne se rapprocha tranquillement vers elle. Ce fut à cet instant précis que Camryn sentit ses forces revenir. Elle se redressa sur un de ses coudes, pour mieux apercevoir l'individu. La tête lui tourna aussitôt.

\- Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça, dit-il calmement.

Camryn rassembla toutes ses forces pour se tenir assise, ignorant son conseil. Elle expira profondément, tentant de chasser la panique qui l'envahissait à mesure qu'elle faisait le point sur sa situation. Quel était cet endroit ? Pourquoi y avait-il Kurai ? Etaient-ils en mer ? Et surtout…

Que faisait-elle en face de Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort ?

Ce dernier sentait très bien le doute et la peur qui tourmentaient de la jeune fille. Il sourit froidement.

\- Je pense que je te dois des explications. Mais avant, tu vas devoir répondre à mes questions, ok ?

\- Pourquoi je ne sens plus mon bras droit ? L'interrompit-elle brusquement.

Law parut légèrement surpris. Après un soupir, il comprit que la situation se révèlerait plus compliquée que prévu…

\- Bon, accroche-toi bien… Disons que ton épaule était vraiment trop amochée. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir utiliser ton bras pendant un bon bout de temps, et encore… Tes nerfs ont été endommagés, donc je te conseille de te ménager, ok ?

Camryn le regardait bouche bée, ahurie. Tout semblait s'effondrer autour d'elle, le tournis recommençait. Alors elle décida de se calmer, fermant doucement les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle regarda son bras endommagé. Inerte. Elle remarqua les nombreux bandages qui entouraient son épaule puis presque l'ensemble de son membre. La jeune fille déglutit avant d'y poser sa main.

Rien.

Elle ne sentait pas la chaleur de sa main sur ses bandages. Elle resserra sa prise, se pinça la peau. Law fronça les sourcils, s'impatientant.

\- Tu verras ça plus tard, lâcha-t-il, agacé.

Law attrapa une chaise et s'assit au chevet de Camryn. D'un point de vue extérieur, ce geste aurait pu paraître attentionné. Seulement, le capitaine n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Les mains croisées sur ses genoux, il fixait froidement la pauvre blessée, qui fuyait son regard inquisiteur.

\- Alors comme ça, c'était toi la « célèbre » complice des supernovas ?

Camryn sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. La honte.

\- Je trouve ça étrange de mentir pour se faire un nom dans la piraterie, m'enfin bref, chacun ses délires.

Camryn sentait quelque chose se former en elle. De la rancœur. Pourquoi disait-il ce genre de choses ? Le faisait-il exprès ?

\- Il me semble que Kurai t'as tout raconté, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de questions, répliqua la bleue, se surprenant elle-même.

Le chirurgien de la mort sourit. Cette petite était intelligente. En vérité il voulait juste la provoquer, mais elle avait vu clair dans son petit jeu. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait encore toute sa tête pour bien réfléchir.

\- Bonne nouvelle, tu vas récupérer peut-être plus vite que prévu finalement, déclara-t-il en se levant, sous le regard blasé de sa patiente.

Law scruta le corps de Camryn. Celle-ci soutenait son regard, perplexe. Le capitaine sourit sadiquement et arracha les tuyaux transparents de son ventre. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

\- Je t'autorise à te déplacer, mais avant tu devrais te mettre quelque chose sur le dos, termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Elle murmura un juron, remarquant qu'en effet, mis à part les bandages présents sur son bras et sur son torse, elle n'avait rien… Décidément ce type lui tapait sur les nerfs, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait à peine, et qu'elle lui devait sûrement beaucoup puisqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Oh, encore une chose…

Elle dressa l'oreille.

\- Je me demande toujours comment une personne aussi faible que toi ai pu intéresser les personnes les plus puissantes de ce monde…

\- Faut pas exagérer, rétorqua Camryn, peinant à cacher son mécontentement.

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, tu m'expliqueras tout ça prochainement, répondit Law dans un dernier sourire.

Il était parti. Camryn lâcha un énorme soupir, fruit de sa frustration et de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti en quelques instants. Mais peu à peu, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Kurai était vivant.

* * *

Il était temps de se lever… Camryn déglutit tout en ramenant ses jambes au bord du lit. Ces dernières étaient également bandées. La bleue revêtit l'habit que lui avait laissé Law avant de partir. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de camisole. Elle soupira. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en robe.

S'appuyant sur la barre qui contenait sa perfusion, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand l'air entra en contact avec sa peau, des frissons la parcoururent. Des frissons de plaisir. Camryn ferma les yeux et huma l'air… Un air marin. La mer, droit devant. Cependant, des bruits interrompirent cet instant de retrouvailles. Des bruits, secs, métalliques, réguliers. Des cris résonnaient également. Camryn rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait sur une sorte de plateforme. Cela ressemblait à un bastingage d'un bateau ordinaire, mais elle se retourna vers l'origine de ce bruit. Des hommes étaient perchés sur ledit navire et le martelaient avec des outils. Ils semblaient le réparer… En l'observant mieux, il était fissuré de partout. Etait-ce donc ça le fameux sous-marin de Trafalgar Law ? Tandis que Camryn ruminait des choses incompréhensibles, le regard vague, les hommes de Law commencèrent à s'apercevoir de sa présence. Deux individus se précipitèrent vers elle, lâchant leurs marteaux.

\- Hey, mademoiselle ! Tu… Tu devrais y aller mollo avec tes blessures !

\- J'imagine qu'on va devoir l'emmener sur la terre ferme encore une fois…

Encore une fois ? Que diable s'était-il donc passé ?

\- Disons qu'on a eu un petit problème concernant notre premier blessé…, Résonna une voix dans l'air.

Camryn se tourna vers son origine. Law se trouvait sur une berge, les bras croisés, l'air détendu. La jeune fille gardait un visage fermé, soutenant son regard. Un long moment s'écoula ainsi.

\- Bon, c'est pas pour vous déranger, mais on devrait la ramener sur l'île, capitaine ! Lança un des hommes, un peu agacé par ce combat de regards inutile.

Camryn acquiesça silencieusement. Elle allait enfin savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici. En y réfléchissant, ils la mettaient dans une situation très délicate. Elle, marine, en compagnie de pirates ! Elle qui avait tant fait pour prouver son innocence, la revoilà de l'autre côté de la barrière !

\- Room.

« Hein ? » Pensa-t-elle, se rendant compte de ce que venait de dire le capitaine.

A ces mots, une énorme sphère bleue engloba tout le navire. Camryn resserra sa poigne sur sa perfusion. D'un seul coup, elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Law. Ses cheveux bleu nuit voletaient légèrement.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Law la regardait, amusé devant son air perdu. Camryn recula, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Cet individu paraissait bien trop bizarre… Son pouvoir était d'ailleurs aussi étrange que lui. Cependant il avait eu raison de l'utiliser, vu l'état de Camryn. La jeune fille regarda plutôt autour d'elle, tentant d'en savoir plus sur l'environnement. La végétation était luxuriante, il n'y avait aucun chemin qui l'invitait à se diriger quelque part. Etait-ce seulement habité ? Pour toute réponse, elle aperçut des étendards qui progressaient vers les deux extrémités de l'île. Il y avait un sceau imprimé sur le tissu qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Non mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ! Murmura-t-elle péniblement à l'intention de Law.

Celui-ci soupira puis se dirigea vers un arbre où il s'allongea contre son tronc.

\- Pour les plaintes, ce sera avec le Roux. Il tenait à ce que tu suives le Chapeau de Paille.

\- Qu…

\- Ah, Luffy ? C'est moi qui l'ai embarqué dans mon sous-marin pour le soigner. Et ça, j'ai mes raisons. Mais sinon en ce qui te concerne, tu m'as très bien compris.

Camryn plissa les yeux. C'était impossible, Shanks n'aurait jamais fait ça. Cela ne le regardait en rien… S'il voulait absolument qu'elle se fasse soigner, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir embarquée lui-même ? Ou faire plus simple… La laisser aux mains des Marines ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

Law. Il mentait. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il comptait la garder pour une raison qui lui échappait, mais il était clair qu'il avait un plan derrière la tête ! Seulement, Camryn ne voulait pas l'accuser de sitôt. Elle ne faisait que suivre son intuition pour l'instant. La bleue s'assit sur un rocher près de Law.

\- Bon, il nous reste combien de temps avant que les pirates Kuja s'aperçoivent de notre présence et nous foutent dehors ? Demanda-elle innocemment.

\- Oh, soit sans crainte. On a la permission de rester, mais nous sommes des hommes, on ne peut pas aller plus loin. Tu peux visiter Amazone Lily si ça t'amuse.

\- Moi, ce qui me choque, c'est bien votre présence alors que l'impératrice est un Grand Corsaire… Vous vous êtes rendus ou quoi ?

\- Personne ne s'est rendu à qui que ce soit… Et cesse de poser des questions. Répondit simplement Law, commençant à s'impatienter.

Camryn resta de marbre. Elle n'était pas prête à lui faire confiance. Elle se jura de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir dès qu'elle sera rétablie !

\- N'y pense même pas, lâcha le pirate, dans un sourire.

La bleue le regarda, blasée. Cet abruti lisait dans ses pensées en plus !

\- Bien à mon tour ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la marine ? T'espionnais pour Rayleigh ou quoi ?

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua-t-elle, agacée. Je suis une marine, je l'ai toujours été et je continuerais à l'êt…

Camryn s'arrêta en plein milieu. Les mots ne sortaient plus. Elle soupira profondément, sentant une vague de tristesse l'envahir inexplicablement.

\- Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais été une pirate. Si je connais Ray et Shanks, c'est mon affaire ! En tout cas je me trouvais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment à Sabaody.

Camryn lui raconta le malentendu qui l'avait plongée dans ces conflits. Etrangement, elle ressentait ce besoin de lui en parler, alors qu'il était sans doute son ennemi. Bien sûr elle omettait volontairement des détails comme sa relation avec Aokiji, Garp, Isis ou sa trouvaille avec Shell… Shell ? Qui était-ce d'ailleurs ? Camryn s'arrêta encore une fois de parler brusquement.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois récupérer mes affaires, lui dit-elle d'un air absent.

\- Oh, tu veux parler de ça ?

Law lui tendit un objet qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Camryn manqua de s'étouffer. Au creux de sa paume reposait un Den Den Mushi aux couleurs de la marine. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais Camryn l'avait reconnu. Sur sa coquille figurait le numéro 42.

\- Shh… Chouette ! Il est en bon état ! Bredouilla la bleue, mal à l'aise, tendant mollement sa main pour l'attraper.

Law l'éloigna au même moment.

\- Je le garde. Tu pourrais très bien appeler la marine pour qu'elle rapplique !

Camryn se sentit soulagée. Shell avait eu la bonté de ne pas trahir son identité…

\- De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils viennent te sauver.

\- Ah oui ?

Law se releva et s'étira. Il remarqua que la jeune patiente le fixait, attendant une réponse.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils te couvriraient de fleurs s'ils te découvrent avec moi et les autres.

Il s'en alla, laissant là la jeune fille, toujours assise sur son rocher.

Camryn le suivait du regard, curieuse. Les autres ? De toute façon, Law suffisait bien. Sur tous les pirates qui naviguaient sur Grand Line, il a fallu qu'elle tombe précisément sur lui. Vu qu'elle avait été accusée d'être sa complice, la Marine ne l'accueillerait plus à bras ouverts… Pourtant elle avait fait de son possible pendant la guerre pour prouver sa loyauté… Elle s'était battue contre son ami d'enfance devenu pirate, elle s'était même dressée contre un empereur ! Se remémorant ces évènements, cette vague de tristesse ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt la submergea de nouveau. Camryn chassa cette émotion d'un mouvement de tête. Son regard se posa sur son bras, qui risquait de ne lui être plus d'aucune utilité. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire que Shanks qui l'avait perdu pour de bon. Mais cela restait douloureux pour la jeune fille, qui se sentait plus perdue que jamais. Qui avait causé tout cela ? Et maintenant… Que fallait-il faire ? Elle n'avait aucune issue… Pire, elle ne savait pas ce que l'équipage de Law et les Kuja allaient lui faire.

Finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de rester endormie.

* * *

\- Vice-amiral, je vous présente mon dernier rapport.

Il écoutait sans cesse les mêmes paroles. Toujours. A chaque fois, il était question de ce cadavre abandonné au milieu de la place qui avait mystérieusement disparu lorsque la guerre s'était terminée. Cela faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs jours qu'elle avait pris fin, mais les journalistes avaient envahi l'endroit et campaient toujours là-bas, essorant la place de toutes les informations qu'ils pouvaient dénicher… De plus, trois individus avaient récemment perturbé l'ordre en y apparaissant. Il s'agissait de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, Jinbei l'homme poisson et contre toute attente… Rayleigh le Seigneur des Ténèbres… D'ailleurs, penser à cet individu l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait l'impression qu'il se mêlait beaucoup des affaires des pirates ces derniers temps… Il fallait dire que la mort de Barbe Blanche avait causé beaucoup de tourments dans le monde entier, mais surtout dans le Nouveau Monde.

Mais ce qui énervait intensément le vice-amiral Tôshizo, c'était cette rumeur. C'était une vieille rumeur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. A ce qu'on disait, Camryn était la « protégée » de Rayleigh. Plusieurs personnes prétendaient les avoir aperçus ensembles à Sabaody, et également pendant la prise d'otage des Dragons Célestes. Peut-être que sa fille n'était pas inconnue des pirates. Après tout, ses deux amis d'enfance étaient des hors-la-loi, et elle s'était dressée sans aucune hésitation face à Shanks. Une veine battait dangereusement sur sa tempe.

Shanks le Roux. Cet empereur.

D'autres rumeurs prétendaient qu'il avait « reconnu » sa fille. Reconnu ? La connaissait-il réellement ? Ou n'était-ce encore une fois qu'une simple rumeur ?

Dans tous les cas, ce père était ébranlé. Oui, ébranlé, parce que sa fille avait non seulement disparu, mais elle lui avait peut-être caché des choses inconcevables. Bien sûr, Camryn n'était pas présente pour démentir, ce qu'elle devrait normalement faire, si elle était bien sa fille. Peut-être que ces rumeurs la pousseraient à faire son apparition.

\- … Avis de recherche dans les journaux qui vont être distribués dans tout Grand Line. Et aussi…

\- Quoi ? Attendez, répétez je vous prie ! S'exclama l'officier.

Le soldat parut désemparé.

\- Eh bien… Des avis de recherche de Camryn Tôshizo seront publiés dans tout Grand Line…

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est absurde, elle n'est pas une pirate ! S'enflamma Tôshizo. Ils ne vont pas recommencer à la traquer !

Le soldat commençait à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Il déglutit avant de poursuivre.

\- N-non, mais en fait… Il s'agissait de la retrouver… Uniquement Vivante. Elle est portée disparue, en fait…

\- QU…

Les mots lui manquaient. Quelles était-ce donc cette décision ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils absolument la retrouver ? Cela l'aidait bien dans ses propres recherches, mais cela sentait également le traquenard à plein nez. Pourquoi la Marine se soucierait-elle du sort d'une simple soldate ?

Camryn s'était sûrement impliquée dans des affaires qui ne la regardait pas. Elle avait certainement connaissance de quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux.

Voilà où sa curiosité maladive la menait.

* * *

\- Hey… Cam !

\- Ah, c'est toi…

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas remarquer son air morose. Il souriait à pleines dents, sincèrement heureux de la revoir. Camryn. Son amie d'enfance qui avait survécu à la guerre… Il était tellement fier qu'elle ait laissé sa marque dans ce conflit. Cela lui donnait une certaine grandeur à ses yeux. Camryn était debout, devant lui, impassible. Kurai se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça. La bleue ne réagit pas. Aucune émotion ne lui vint contrairement à d'habitude, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser la situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait. Son futur était plus qu'incertain, il était maintenant inexistant à ses yeux.

\- Je suis si heureux que tu aies survécu… Quand Graig sera là, nous pourrons tous se réunir !

\- Kurai…, murmura-t-elle en l'interrompant.

Elle se défit lentement de ses bras. Ses yeux verts froids se plongèrent dans ceux de Kurai. Camryn posa ses mains autour du visage de ce dernier, captant pleinement son attention.

\- Graig est mort. Il s'est fait tirer dessus pas un Marine, et il ne reviendra pas.

Le visage enfantin de Kurai n'exprima rien dans un premier temps. Camryn remarqua que ses grands yeux noirs semblaient humides. Il ne la croyait pas.

\- Par ailleurs, je suis une marine avant tout, toi t'es un pirate. Tu ne devrais plus faire ce genre de geste, nous sommes ennemis, continua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

\- Non, c'est faux.

Camryn sentait l'agacement monter en elle. Kurai réagissait toujours comme le gamin qu'il avait été… Rien n'avait changé dans sa tête, il croyait toujours au trio qu'ils formaient avec Graig.

\- Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, un marine l'a tué. Moi aussi je me suis battu contre lui, alors ne me contredis pas lorsque tu ne sais rien, Kurai, rétorqua-t-elle, implacable.

\- Non, je disais que c'était faux parce que… Ben parce que t'es pas une marine !

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe. Camryn écarquilla les yeux. Elle se regarda, avec sa perfusion, ses blessures et sa camisole. Il n'y avait aucun uniforme bleu et blanc. Mais surtout, elle était entourée de pirates. Elle se remémora sa vie au sein du quartier général. Non, absolument personne ne la considérait comme une véritable marine… A part peut-être le sergent-chef Kobby. C'était le seul qui semblait sérieux lorsqu'il l'appelait « soldate ». Au même moment, des souvenirs effroyables lui revinrent en mémoire. Tous les agissements des supérieurs comme l'amiral Akainu ou la position incertaine des Grands Corsaires pendant cette horrible guerre. Camryn avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de doute, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi grand qu'en ce moment même. Elle se passa la main sur le visage, tentant vainement de refouler ces visions.

\- Tu es Camryn avant d'être une marine… Je ne sais pas trop ce que mon capitaine a derrière la tête, mais je crois que tu devrais en profiter pour te remettre de tous ces évènements, hésita le jeune homme.

Sa voix semblait si lointaine. Camryn ne voulait surtout pas se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas que Kurai voit ses yeux humides.

\- Et pour Graig… Il doit être enfin en sécurité là où il est maintenant… Ray aurait été tellement content de le revoir !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ray est à Sabaody, aucune chance qu'on le revoit un jour…, maugréa Camryn.

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Le cœur de la bleue rata un battement. Qu'avait donc dit Kurai à l'instant ? Ray ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Elle se retourna vers son ami d'enfance qui lui souriait mystérieusement. Camryn avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. Ils furent interrompus par un cri qui résonna, venant de la mer.

« Hey ! On est lààààà ! »

Elle vit trois silhouettes se dessiner dans l'horizon. Ils arrivaient de la berge. L'un des individus sautillait, énergique. Un mastodonte se trouvait à ses côtés, marchant d'un pas lourd. Camryn reconnu Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. Elle parut surprise de le revoir vivant, il avait l'air en pleine forme malgré ses nombreux bandages. Son compagnon Jinbei en portait également, mais il gardait toujours son expression austère. L'homme-poisson paraissait plus impressionnant vu de très près. Camryn s'était toujours sentie mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'une de ces créatures. Une tierce personne avançait, un peu en retrait. De loin, il ressemblait à un vieillard, ses cheveux et sa cape blanche le rendant immanquable. Plus il se rapprochait, plus sa carrure assez imposante se dessinait nettement. Il était assez grand finalement, et n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de son âge avancé. Son visage traduisait une immense sagesse, mais aussi une certaine malice par son sourire.

Camryn n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle le regardait bouche bée. Il s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'elle. La bleue dû faire des efforts pour qu'un son franchisse ses lèvres, sous le regard amusé de l'inconnu. Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent sans effort, et la jeune fille se précipita vers lui malgré sa perfusion, hurlant son nom.

Rayleigh.

* * *

**Et voilaaaaaaaa**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! **

**J'vous dis à bientôt! **

**Merci de lire.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Yow! **

**Ca fait un bail les amis! Entre temps y'a eu le bac, et surtout les résultats du bac! Vous vous en foutez? Mais pas moi, je suis tellement heureuse de dire à tout le monde que j'ai eu laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa MENTION TBBBBBBBBBB ( même si ça sert pas à grand chose à long terme en fait... mais voilà, ça fait une ptite célébration quand même) **

**Bref, bref, je pose mon chapitre ici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Rien n'a évolué, cet arc ne va pas être très branché sur l'action comme le précédent, mais ça fait du bien de faire une petite pause. ( Je ne dis pas par contre que cet arc sera vide d'intérêt, au contraire!) **

**Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que personne n'a déserté à cause de ces absences qui commencent à durer de plus en plus longtemps haha! **

**J'espère que vous profitez de vos vacances, et pour ceux ou celles qui ne sont pas en vacances, courage! **

**Enjoy! Et viva Portugal!**

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Faire son deuil**

Amazone Lily était d'habitude une île assez calme en apparence. De belle plantes et de grands arbres majestueux la recouvraient presque entièrement, où de nombreuses espèces évoluaient à leur loisir. Les humains qui habitaient cette région avaient su vivre en harmonie avec eux, ayant connaissance des dangers que regorgeait tout de même la jungle. C'était pour cela que les étrangers s'y aventuraient rarement. En vérité ils étaient très peu à atteindre les habitations humaines de l'île. Aux risques de rencontrer des bêtes sauvages s'ajoutaient également les humains eux-mêmes. Les humaines, plutôt. Les pirates Kuja, un équipage entièrement constitué de farouches guerrières avaient établi leur territoire, et une règle prévalait dans leur communauté : pas d'hommes sur l'île. Cependant, leur reine, l'impératrice Boa Hancock avait fait une petite exception en ces temps troublés.

C'était une soirée tranquille, la jungle était calme pour une fois. Un énorme feu brûlait telle une boule de lumière tremblotante dans la pénombre. Sa lumière se reflétait légèrement sur les eaux noires de Grand Line. Des cris et des rires résonnaient. Une aura chaleureuse se dégageait de ce groupe de personnes réunies autour de ce feu, allumé sur la berge. Un jeune homme s'était assis au bord, ses genoux ramenés contre son corps. Il semblait pensif, regardant d'un air vide l'horizon à peine visible. Son regard se leva un peu plus pour se poser sur le ciel bleu nuit, comme l'océan. Une petite étoile brillait fébrilement. Le garçon remonta son bonnet noir de ses yeux, focalisant son attention sur cette unique étoile. Ses grands yeux noirs paraissaient humides, malgré un petit sourire sur son visage.

Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'il se faisait observer par une paire d'yeux verts clairs. Camryn semblait concentrée sur le jeune homme alors que des membres du Hearts riaient grassement et trinquaient avec les pirates les plus célèbres de ce monde. Normalement cette île était interdite aux hommes, mais Luffy au Chapeau de Paille représentait l'exception à cette règle qui avait coûté la vie aux moins chanceux. La bleue était consciente que Kurai allait mal… La preuve, il devrait être en train de s'enfiler des shot de rhum à la bouteille avec Luffy, Jinbei qu'il admirait certainement, et surtout Rayleigh. Ray… Il pouvait peut-être lui remonter le moral. Après tout, il avait été si proche de Kurai et de Graig depuis qu'il leur avait sauvé la vie. Kurai le considérait peut-être comme un membre de sa famille, cette dernière n'ayant pas été là pour le voir grandir, contrairement à Camryn. La jeune fille comprit soudainement pourquoi Kurai broyait du noir. En fait, lorsque cela concernait sa famille, il n'avait pas grand monde.

A part Graig.

Elle plissa les yeux, puis les ferma. C'était vrai qu'elle l'avait annoncé assez abruptement. Pourtant, elle n'avait fait que lui dire la vérité. Graig s'était bel et bien fait tirer dessus pendant la guerre, il ne pouvait qu'être mort. Elle se souvenait bien, l'image resterait sans aucun doute gravée dans son esprit : à la minute où il était tombé à terre, une flaque de sang ne cessait de grandir et changer le gris du sol poussiéreux en rouge carmin. Elle secoua son visage et rouvrit les yeux. La jeune fille regarda mollement son bras enroulé dans des bandages, relié à une perfusion qui allait désormais la suivre pendant un bon bout de temps. Il semblait qu'au niveau physique, elle allait peut-être guérir… Mais cela signifiait aussi que le déclin de son stade psychologique ne faisait que commencer. Camryn constatait tristement que cette guerre allait lui laisser de lourdes séquelles… Elle devait rester forte.

Soudain, la bleue recracha tout l'alcool qu'elle était en train d'avaler. Un rire tonitruant retentit. Camryn toussota légèrement avant de lancer un regard blasé vers Rayleigh, qui venait de lui donner une grande claque dans le dos pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Hey ! Non mais t'es malade, le vioque ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ha bah, tu te décoinces enfin ! Mais je crois que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée d'ingurgiter ce genre de truc dans ton état ! Rigola le vieil homme.

Camryn regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde devenait de plus en plus pompette. Non, en fait, ils devenaient complètement bourrés. Pourtant, Rayleigh supportait bien l'alcool si elle s'en tenait à ses souvenirs. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à ces pensées. Depuis qu'elle avait revu Ray, elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions quant à sa présence sur l'île. Certes, sur le moment, la jeune fille s'était jetée désespérément dans ses bras, folle de joie. C'était comme si elle avait retrouvé son île natale, une part d'elle-même, quelque chose qui lui rappelait sa maison. Cependant, cette complicité avec Ray n'avait pas échappé au regard inquisiteur du chirurgien de la mort. Law se trouvait à l'opposé de Camryn. Alors que Luffy lui racontait sa vie, hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles aléatoirement, Law ne lâchait pas du regard la jeune fille. Peu importe la distance qu'elle tentait de mettre entre elle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, leur lien fort était indéniable. Rayleigh n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner et de lui raconter des souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé. A ce moment-là, Camryn levait les yeux au ciel, l'ombre d'un sourire planant sur son visage. Par ailleurs, cela ne semblait pas lui faire de mal, elle semblait récupérer petit à petit. Le capitaine était conscient de son état. Se retrouver en compagnie de pirates, elle, une marine née. Il but une gorgée d'alcool, allongé sur le côté, le visage reposant sur une de ses mains tatouées. Un rictus apparu sur ses lèvres.

Il trouvait la situation tout de même cocasse.

C'était vrai, cette gamine lui cachait quelque chose. Elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Quel était donc cet élément qui l'associait avec toutes ces légendes de la piraterie ? Kurai lui avait raconté la même histoire, celle de son enfance avec Rayleigh, mais aussi, et surtout, son départ prématuré de l'île. Soudain, la voilà dans les rangs de la marine ! Décidément, quelque chose clochait chez cette fille. Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose pendant sa disparition. Il ne put continuer plus longtemps, quelqu'un venait de lui tendre un morceau de papier dans la main.

\- Voici le journal, capitaine.

« Il pouvait pas m'le donner plus tôt », maugréa intérieurement l'intéressé.

Son air agacé s'évanouit aussitôt dès qu'il lut la première page. Ses yeux métalliques pourtant si froids se mirent soudainement à briller. Son regard se dirigea instantanément sur la gamine qui commençait à se laisser aller à l'ambiance festive sous les encouragements du vieux Rayleigh. Trafalgar Law venait de prendre sa décision.

Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser Camryn filer aussi facilement.

* * *

\- Ray… Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé sur l'île, déclara Camryn d'un ton solennel.

\- Raaaaaaaaaaaah, t'étais toute pardonnée dès que tu l'avais dit, gamine ! D'ailleurs, ton paternel est encore en vie, c'est le principal !

La bleue tressaillit. C'était la première fois que Rayleigh mentionnait son père de manière aussi décontractée. Peut-être que l'alcool aidait un peu, mais elle avait toujours cru que le vieil homme avait soigneusement évité le sujet. Si Rayleigh savait que Tôshizo s'en était remis, tout l'île devait être au courant, par conséquent tout Grand Line de même. Sabaody manquait cruellement à Camryn, quand elle y repensait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa maison, ces mangroves géantes qui dominaient l'archipel entier, le beau vert clair qui parcourrait les îlots… Et qui devaient sans doute recouvrir entièrement cette tombe. Sa tombe. Son cœur se serra. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas visitée… Camryn avait pris l'habitude d'aller voir sa mère plusieurs fois par semaine pour y déposer de nouvelles fleurs au pied de sa stèle blanche. Elle avait toujours eu la manie de dégager les herbes folles qui envahissaient la pierre, essayant de garder cet endroit le plus pur possible. Oh, il y avait bien le gardien du cimetière qui s'occupait grossièrement de cela, mais Camryn préférait le faire elle-même. Etrangement, cet endroit lui procurait une certaine paix intérieure, plutôt que du chagrin. Elle avait l'impression que sa mère était protégée par les grandes mangroves, et que la pureté de la végétation environnante honorait sa mémoire.

\- A quoi penses-tu, petite ?

\- A ma mère, répondit-elle, d'un air absent.

Cette réponse surprit un peu Rayleigh qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même, comme d'habitude. Rayleigh savait très bien que ce sujet était sensible, il regrettait presque de lui avoir poser cette question. Il était inutile de s'excuser, Camryn n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur quelque chose. Cependant, elle paraissait plus ou moins encline à parler ce soir, ce qui était rare.

\- Elle m'a beaucoup aidée pendant la guerre… Je pense. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis en vie, pourquoi je suis ici par conséquent… Peut-être que maman me protégeait contre la mort, pourtant elle avait toujours été faible. Ce monde n'était peut-être pas fait pour elle. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas avec moi, même si j'ai réussi à survivre… Ou alors j'ai tout simplement eu de la chance, point barre.

Le vieil homme ne disait toujours rien. Camryn semblait exprimer ses pensées de manière totalement aléatoire, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir devant autant de spontanéité, ce qui était contraire au caractère de la bleue. Cependant, ce pessimisme lui ressemblait bien.

\- Tu as rencontré Shanks, à ce qu'on dit, lâcha Rayleigh d'une voix assez tranquille.

Paradoxalement, cette phrase eu le don de briser la torpeur de Camryn qui dressa l'oreille à l'entente de ce nom. Son visage se ferma soudainement, une expression d'extrême froideur le possédant. Cette réaction intrigua Rayleigh, et plus encore Law qui venait de remarquer ce changement soudain de comportement depuis sa place.

\- Eh bien ? Tu l'aimes plus ? Je croyais qu'il t'avait laissé une forte impression quand t'étais petiote !

\- C'est un pirate, Rayleigh, et je suis une marine. Le rencontrer pendant la guerre n'était pas prévu, mais je n'ai pas supporté de le voir.

\- Alors les rumeurs étaient donc vraies ? Tu l'as attaqué ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Bah… Oui.

Un silence s'installa. Camryn se tourna vers Rayleigh et sursauta. Il la regardait toujours les yeux écarquillés, un énorme sourire collé au visage. Il était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

\- Quoi encore ?! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Un énorme rire tonitruant retentit. Camryn le regardait d'un air blasé, se couvrant à moitié les oreilles, agacée par cette attitude puérile.

\- J'y crois pas ! Tu l'as attaqué ! Toi ? Mais… ! Non ! Quel culot ! Haletait le vieil homme, toujours plongé dans son fou rire.

\- Je suis une marine, et lui un pirate, je dois te le répéter combien de fois ? C'était tout naturel que je l'attaque.

Les rires redoublèrent. Ce qui amusait tant Rayleigh n'étais pas tellement le fait que Camryn n'avait aucune chance contre Le Roux… S'il était actuellement tombé dans un fou rire interminable, c'était bien parce que Camryn ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la portée de son geste. Un soldat de la Marine avait attaqué de front un empereur. Tout dans cette phrase ressemblait à une plaisanterie. Camryn avait fait quelque chose de suicidaire, d'insensé, de stupide. Mais elle avait le mérite de l'avoir fait… D'avoir gardé en tête que c'était une guerre entre pirates et marines, et qu'il n'y avait aucune exception.

\- En plus… Il était venu interrompre une guerre très importante, je ne l'avais pas supporté.

\- Quelle égoïste tu fais décidément.

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite froidement. Une froideur qui avait fait frissonner Camryn contre toute attente. Rayleigh continua dans sa lancée, voyant très bien que la bleue ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Il voulait apporter la paix. Est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? Mais je vois que tu ne faisais qu'attention à toi et à ton statut. Tu ne voulais pas que cette guerre s'arrête parce que… Ta place de marine, ta crédibilité en dépendaient. Même si c'était au prix de centaines, voire de milliers de vies.

Camryn commençait à perdre son calme. Une douleur commençait à se réveiller au niveau de sa poitrine, on aurait dit qu'un étau se resserrait sur la jeune fille. Elle suffoquait. Pour s'en sortir, elle sentait qu'elle devait le dire. Elle devait l'assumer une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la guerre, elle ne pouvait le changer.

\- Oui… C'est vrai. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai même tué Akyo et Graig de cette façon. Et aussi je ne sais combien de pirates et de marines. Et au moment de rencontrer Shanks… J'avais la ferme intention de le tuer aussi même si je n'avais aucune chance.

Rayleigh était très sérieux devant cette déclaration. Camryn… S'ouvrait complètement. Même si elle le faisait d'une manière très directe… Trop directe d'ailleurs. Elle assumait entièrement la responsabilité de ces meurtres. Cela agaça plus que tout le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se leva soudainement. La lueur du feu projetait des ombres sur son vieux visage, ce qui le rendait impressionnant.

\- Je vois. Tu sauras très bientôt qu'assumer ce genre de choses n'est pas facile, au contraire. Surtout lorsque tu n'es pas coupable.

\- Comment le sais-tu que je ne suis pas coupable ? Demanda amèrement Camryn. Tu n'étais pas là.

\- Je le sais parce que tu bluffes très mal. Premièrement, jamais tu n'aurais été capable de tuer des personnes qui te sont proche. Tu veux prendre ce genre de responsabilité trop tôt. Et enfin, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'étais pas toi-même lors de cette bataille, tu étais complètement asservie par la haine, par les ordres, et par l'instinct. Et crois-moi, j'en ai vécu des batailles, je sais de quoi je parle.

Voyant Rayleigh la regarder d'en haut, l'air extrêmement sérieux ne faisait qu'exciter la rage qu'elle tentait de concilier.

\- Ne me juges pas… Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Très bien. Mais je pense que tu es la personne la plus perdue que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu ne sais même pas qui est ton ennemi.

Le plus cruel, pensait Rayleigh, c'était que Camryn n'était qu'une victime du système odieux, élitiste de la Marine qui n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer au front, alors qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la division des soldats. Les supérieurs cherchaient tout simplement à se débarrasser d'elle, n'étant pas très sûrs de sa loyauté, cela valait de soi. Mais Camryn avait décidé de foncer dans la gueule du loup, assumant pleinement les conséquences de sa présence sur le champ de bataille. Mais surtout, elle y voyait indéniablement une opportunité d'impressionner et de prouver sa fidélité envers la Marine.

La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était l'ordre de Shanks, qui avait décrété qu'elle soit prise en charge par Law… Ils ne se connaissaient pas en plus. Etait-ce parce qu'il s'occupait également de Luffy ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissée entre les mains de la Marine ?

La rage de Camryn était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Une sensation de légèreté l'envahissait à la place. Tandis que Rayleigh commençait à partir, Camryn attrapa un pan de sa longue robe blanche. Ce dernier s'arrêta. Les rires et les hurlements ne suffirent pas à couvrir la voix, pourtant douce, de la jeune fille à l'intention du vieil homme.

\- Je… ça ne t'ennuierais pas de continuer de discuter quand je serais un peu plus… Un peu moins… « Perdue » ?

Le ton maladroit de cette gamine fit monter un sourire aux lèvres de Rayleigh qui lui répondit franchement.

\- N'hésite pas, si tu as besoin d'aide. Oh, j'allais oublier de te dire que tu manques beaucoup à Shakky.

Son regard malicieux, ainsi que la mention de Shakky, la tenancière du bar de l'Arnaque de Sabaody qui lui avait témoigné tant de gentillesse redonna à la bleue de l'assurance. Elle lâcha mollement le tissu qu'elle tenait emprisonné au sein de sa main couverte de bandages. Son regard suivait Rayleigh qui se frayait un chemin en direction de la falaise. Elle le vit s'assoir aux côtés de Kurai, toujours admirant le ciel, toujours ressassant sans aucun doute la dernière nouvelle qui l'avait tant abattu. Camryn s'était promise de s'excuser lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Oui, il était temps de se sentir… Redevable envers certaines personnes si elle souhaitait continuer. Mais continuer quoi ? Elle n'avait pas la force de penser à son futur, surtout pendant une aussi belle soirée, un peu intempestive par les festivités des pirates.

Un mot dont le sens commençait à changer pour Camryn.

* * *

Cette dernière se leva laborieusement. Elle voulait voir la mer, et aussi elle voulait un peu de calme. Elle contourna le feu de joie qui crépitait toujours, les pirates dansant et chantant autour. Elle descendit une sorte de pente, à l'opposé de la falaise où se trouvaient ses amis. La jeune fille avait légèrement le tournis, mais ignora ce petit détail qui ne l'empêcha pas de cheminer vers la berge. A son grand soulagement elle aperçut enfin le reflet des vagues, presque indiscernables à cause de l'horizon effacé par le bleu profond de la nuit. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Camryn, malgré le tournis qui lui revenait. Elle tenta de se rapprocher encore un petit peu plus, mais des acouphènes commencèrent à envahir ses oreilles, sa vue se troubla brutalement, et elle sentait ses jambes l'abandonner. Sentant le malaise venir, elle commença à se retenir sur sa perfusion qui n'allait évidemment pas la supporter. Camryn commença à s'affaisser.

Quelqu'un la retint cependant, à la dernière minute.

Etrangement, des mains tatouées du mot « death » venaient ralentir la chute de la jeune fille.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, tentant de se raccrocher de toutes ses forces à sa conscience.

\- Calme-toi.

Ce ton ferme eu un effet singulier sur la jeune malade, si bien qu'elle semblait recouvrir doucement ses sens. Elle se rendit enfin compte de sa situation. Elle se trouvait allongée par terre, sa perfusion quant à elle se trouvait debout.

\- Dix secondes. C'est un petit malaise, rien de grave. Repose-toi, repris la voix qui lui parvenait plus facilement.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers son origine. Un mal de crâne la pris soudain lorsqu'elle reconnut Trafalgar Law, tranquillement assis auprès d'elle. Ils se situaient au même endroit, Camryn pouvait entendre le roulis des vagues s'écraser contre l'île. Le ciel était complètement noir, il n'y avait aucune étoile. Enfin, de son point de vue.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop te tourmenter à propos de ta situation. La seule chose qui t'importe maintenant, c'est de guérir convenablement, et de rester cachée.

Camryn soupira légèrement. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais dès la première fois qu'elle avait vu Law, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas l'approcher. Non pas par peur – enfin, un peu tout de même par sa réputation – mais par pure méfiance. Elle l'avait compris d'un seul regard, cet homme était intelligent et surtout très malin. Lorsqu'elle entendait parler de lui, elle l'imaginait échafauder des plans insidieux, dignes des pires fourberies. Elle le voyait capable de démembrer n'importe quelle organisation solide uniquement par l'exercice de la ruse, mais également de l'intimidation si cela se révélait nécessaire. Mais la limite entre pirate et marine ne pouvait pas être franchie par Law, Camryn le croyait sincèrement. Personne ne pouvait inverser les camps… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve ici.

\- Bien, répondit finalement la bleue, prenant un air froid.

Law percevait si facilement sa rancœur envers lui. Cette rancœur très simple, qui liait les marines aux pirates, et non l'inverse. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas l'impression que tous les pirates devenaient pirate dans le seul but de combattre la Marine. Certes, il y avait tout de même des exceptions… Il s'arrêta de réfléchir à cela et vérifia l'état de Camryn. Elle paraissait se stabiliser petit à petit, ce qui était bien entendu un bon signe. Il allait pouvoir lui annoncer la nouvelle d'ici peu.

\- J'ai une question, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que l'abru… Enfin, le Roux t'a dit quelque chose avant de partir ?

Law paru un peu surpris par la manière dont Camryn parlait de lui. Elle semblait le détester, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la haine puisqu'elle se souciait de ce que Shanks avait eu derrière la tête en l'envoyant vers lui.

\- Il m'a juste dit de t'emmener, répondit platement Law.

\- Hin… Quel enfoiré. Hé… Ecoute… Je crois que tu t'es fait berner !

\- Pardon ?

Le capitaine des Hearts paraissait un peu confus.

\- Pourquoi t'as accepté ? Il t'a complètement manipulé. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter, tu m'entends ? C'était quoi ton délire ? Te faire bien voir ? Nan, pas possible, t'es pas du genre. Alors, quoi ? Pourquoi t'as accepté ?

\- Je crois que ton état ne semble pas s'améliorer, il vaudrait mieux que tu te taises, lui ordonna Law, complètement blasé.

Ce n'était que ça, Camryn avait juste un peu perdu la tête après les évènements. Elle continuait d'ignorer son conseil de prendre du repos. Mais sa question lui restait en travers. S'il avait accepté, c'était par pur intérêt. Et il avait une preuve.

Un bruit sec retentit.

Camryn saisit le tas de paperasse que venait de lui jeter Law. Elle tenta d'abord de se relever, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Dans un soupir, Law la releva en poussant d'une main son dos. Camryn était maintenant assise. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement mais elle fit abstraction de ce petit détail gênant. D'ailleurs, cela n'était pas comparable avec ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Il s'agissait d'un journal, probablement la dernière édition après la guerre. En première page il y avait trois individus alignés. Elle reconnut Rayleigh, Jinbei ainsi que Luffy entre eux, portant son chapeau de paille à la main, un air serein sur le visage. Etant au courant de leur petite incursion à Marineford, elle décida de feuilleter le journal, car ce n'était sans doute pas cela que Law voulait lui montrer. Elle mit enfin le doigt sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

Une photo.

Ce n'était pas un portrait, c'était une scène. De dos, on voyait un soldat marine avec un fusil pointé vers un individu en face de lui. Ce dernier avait une grande cape noire qui lui donnait un air très imposant. Il faisait au moins deux tête de plus que le petit soldat. Contrairement à lui, il semblait calme. Quant au soldat… Il avait de longs cheveux. Le cliché avait été capturé pendant que sa tignasse voletait dans le tourbillon de poussière qui avait envahi la place. Camryn prit soudain un air grave. Elle posa sa main sur la photo, traçant une ligne invisible entre son fusil et l'Empereur. Une vague de remords l'envahi soudain. Et cela, elle ne pouvait le freiner. Pas plus que les larmes qui commençaient à se former et à tomber lourdement sur le papier, brouillant chaque lettre qui racontait dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que les innombrables interprétations des journalistes qui paraissaient savoir mieux que quiconque la signification du geste de Camryn.

\- Hey… Camryn. Je crois que ce n'est pas le mom…

Le chirurgien de la mort fut interrompu par ce qu'il craignait. A la base, il ne pensait pas que ce cliché allait la rendre aussi triste, et il se maudit mille fois. Il se prépara à réagir lorsque Camryn verrait vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu qu'elle voit depuis le début. Mais il était trop tard.

Elle s'arrêta de pleurer instantanément. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, un air de mécontentement traversa son visage.

Là, il s'agissait d'un portrait. Du moins, on voyait clairement son visage.

La personne avait des cheveux poisseux, emmêlés. Un regard vert clair perçant était dirigé droit devant elle. On la voyait en ¾, tenant un fusil qui trainait par terre d'une main. Son uniforme était méconnaissable, complètement barbouillé de crasse et de sang. Il en était de même de son visage.

WANTED

Camryn Tôshizo

22,000,000 B

Une petite inscription figurait juste en dessous de cette annonce maudite.

« Vivante uniquement. »

Elle survola rapidement l'article annexe. Les mots « héroïne », « rookie », « Empereur » et « novice » revenaient souvent. Héroïne ? Vraiment ? Et pourquoi y figuraient-ils son prénom et nom complets sur cette affiche alors que ce n'était pas le cas il y avait quelques semaines... Elle secoua son visage, un rictus apparaissant sur son visage. C'était une plaisanterie. Son sourire s'évanouit dès qu'elle vit un mot qui n'aurait jamais dû apparaître sur ce journal.

« Battler »

C'était le nom de sa mère.

Ce qui était écrit dans ce journal racontait tout. Une colère froide s'empara de Camryn. Non seulement les journalistes tentaient d'établir mille hypothèses futiles sur sa relation avec l'empereur, mais en plus ils avaient fouiné son passé de fond en comble. Pour une personne comme Camryn, dont l'activité de collecte d'informations lui connaissait bien, c'était une insulte. Tout le monde savait qui elle était exactement. Cela la plongea dans une rage profonde. Elle en oublia presque Law, qui observait sa réaction attentivement. A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas qu'elle ferait autant d'effort pour se contenir. Il semblait qu'elle avait décidé de prendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Ou alors, elle était peut-être trop submergée par les évènements pour avoir une réaction normale. Tout cela était sans aucune doute trop pour elle, si bien que cela la dépassait complètement. Elle se tourna vers le capitaine d'un air froid.

\- A votre avis… J'ai une certaine valeur, c'est bien ça ?

\- Pour la Marine en tout cas. C'est plutôt rare qu'une personne recherchée soit demandée uniquement vivante.

\- Tout ce qui est écrit dans ce journal relève d'un vulgaire guet-apens. Ils ne pensent pas un seul mot de ce qu'ils écrivent.

\- C'est parce qu'ils te voient comme une « héroïne » ? Demanda sarcastiquement Law.

Elle ne répondit pas. Un lien semblait se tisser entre cet étrange article et le comportement de Shanks. Savait-il que la Marine allait relayer ce genre de message ? Le fait que Camryn soit partie avec Law n'était sûrement pas connu de la Marine. De plus, Law était un pirate très mobile qui pouvait se déplacer discrètement en mer. Son sous-marin constituait une cachette idéale. Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit de la bleue qui la balaya tout de suite, un vague sentiment de honte l'envahissant.

« Non, il n'aurait tout de même pas osé » Pensa-t-elle avec véhémence.

Law avait remarqué la teinte pourpre qui colorait les joues de Camryn. Pour une fois il semblait deviner ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Camryn s'adressa de nouveau à Law, histoire d'oublier ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer.

\- La Marine cherche à m'attirer dans un piège, cela va de soi. Je pense qu'ils veulent s'occuper personnellement de mon cas, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Law esquissa un rictus. Bingo.

Cela voulait certainement dire que Camryn n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester avec les Hearts.

* * *

**Voili**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ( même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais bon) **

**Je m'excuse des fautes de français ( rpz Seerafina, j'avoue qu'il était pas mal celui-là) , comprenez-moi, ce sont les vacances, je suis pas très très fraîche en ce moment haha **

**Merci de lire!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey Hey HEYYYYYYYYY !**

**Ca fait un bail les amis! Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est cool de ré-publier putain! Bref, j'suis en retard, mais avec plein d'inspi et plein de trucs à écrire! ( donc ça veut dire que les prochains chapitres vont arriver assez vite? Ohoh ne soyez pas présompteux jeunes padawan, mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que j'ai la trame de la suite un peu plus claire dans ma tête!) **

**Bref, les vacances se terminent, j'ai un peu honte de n'avoir presque pas publié alors que j'en avais le temps... En même temps j'étais en train de chiller à l'autre bout de la terre, et c'était tellement cool! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances aussi! **

**Bon, avant de continuer, je voudrais faire un ptit point: D'abord, je remercie evidemment les revieweurs/euses, ça fait super plaisir. Par contre, je vois que vous commencez à vous imaginer des trucs par rapport à l'histoire, et ça, ça me stresse x) Mais c'est aussi super parce que je peux savoir ce que vous en pensez! Ca laisse place à votre imagination, ce que je voulais absolument. Donc je vais tirer quelques trucs au clair: **

**1) Je m'adresse à Guest ( je crois savoir qui tu es mais au cas où): Alors, Camryn n'a pas tué Graig. Ni Akyo. En fait, elle pense qu'ils sont morts à cause d'elle, c'est légèrement différent. Mais sinon, ils sont morts dans les circonstances de la guerre, Camryn n'a absolument rien fait ( à part quand elle a tenté de tuer Graig, mais elle a échoué) **

**2) Camryn et Law ne vont pas être "mis ensembles". Déjà dans cette fic il n'y aura pas de romance, donc ça, c'est fait x) Mais sinon, Camryn pourrait éventuellement considérer une sorte d'intérêt pour Law dans la mesure qu'il pourrait l'aider à se cacher, mais cela relève uniquement de l'intérêt! **

**3) Je sais que tout le monde voulait que Shanks emmène Camryn avec lui en partant de Marineford, mais... Je ne trouve pas ça logique en fait. Dans ce cas, il aurait aussi emmené Luffy, ce qui n'a pas été fait dans l'œuvre originale ( et je trouve ça un peu chaud de réorganiser toute l'histoire d'Oda.. En plus je vois mal Shanks récupérer Luffy parce que... Ben parce que ça n'a pas trop de sens, tout simplement.) C'est également le cas pour Camryn, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle rejoigne l'équipage de Shanks. ( en plus la différence de puissance est ridiculement trop grande...)**

**Bon ok, j'arrête de faire l'auteur chiant ( ça fait un sacré pavé dites moi!) ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux fav/followers aussi! **

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 37: Rechuter**

Ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était ce silence. Un silence pesant. Ses pas la guidaient dans cet antre, leur écho perçant brutalement ce calme presque assourdissant. Cette résonance était peut-être la seule chose qui paraissait vivante dans cette atmosphère morbide. Non, il y avait un autre détail.

Son souffle.

Elle l'entendait, même imperceptible. Il était régulier. En s'avançant dans cette étendue déserte, limpide et laiteuse, son regard parcourait le ciel d'un bleu azur éclatant. Elle ne trouva pourtant pas de soleil dans cet endroit baignant dans une clarté presque aveuglante. Ses pieds évoluaient dans un sol sec, aride, chaud. Quelques grains de sable se glissaient parfois dans ses orteils. Elle posa ses mains sur son corps et se rendit compte tranquillement qu'aucun vêtement ne le recouvrait. Mais aucun sursaut ne s'empara d'elle, aucun frisson ne l'envahit. Ses mains vinrent écarter de son front une mèche d'un bleu sombre, mais rendue éclatante par la lumière qu'émanait l'environnement. Elle sentait ses cheveux longs tombés en cascade sur son dos se mouvoir à mesure qu'elle avançait. Il n'y avait rien à l'horizon. Rien de concret. Elle sentait qu'elle se dirigeait vers nulle part. Un pressentiment commença à s'éveiller au plus profond de son être.

Un bruit la tira de sa torpeur.

Elle tourna la tête vers son origine. On aurait cru entendre une lourde chute, comme si quelqu'un avait trébuché et s'était étalé de tout son long sur le sol. Elle vit tout près d'elle ce qu'elle cherchait. Un corps. Il était sur le ventre, ses mains bougeaient légèrement. Elle reconnut l'uniforme de la marine, avec cette cape blanche et les signes représentant la « Justice ». Cela la poussa à s'agenouiller auprès de l'individu qui laissa échapper une sorte de grognement mécontent. Elle fit fi de sa nudité pour essayer de retourner le marine sur le dos. Après un certain effort, elle réussit enfin, se passant une main sur le front. Une horrible odeur agressa brutalement ses sens et un haut-le cœur la saisit violemment. Malgré tous les signes que présentait son corps pour la prévenir du danger imminent, sa curiosité l'emporta. Des souvenirs atroces lui vinrent en mémoire mais elle les ignora, se penchant vers la personne.

Il s'agissait d'un homme qui lui était familier. Oh, elle se souvenait très bien de ce type, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle s'en souviendrait encore longtemps de lui, de son apparence surtout. Elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement. Elle l'avait juste vu, mais cela lui avait suffi amplement. Et sa présence ici n'était pas dû au hasard. Elle avait une idée de la réponse à ses questions mais elle préférait chercher d'autres éléments aux alentours qui pourraient apparaître subitement, comme ce corps. Son regard eu du mal à se détacher de l'homme.

Elle l'avait remarqué tout de suite, il était mort depuis longtemps.

Comment pouvait-elle l'oublier ? Il lui était impossible d'effacer son état de sa mémoire. Un trou béant transperçait le torse du soldat, le sol pouvait être visible s'il n'était pas déjà couvert d'hémoglobines. La blessure paraissait récente, comme dans ses souvenirs. Le regard de l'individu était vide, ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte trahissaient sa terreur lorsqu'il avait été sauvagement empalé. L'odeur qu'émanait du cadavre commençait à devenir insupportable. Elle se releva doucement. Ses mains étaient couvertes du liquide pourpre, et son front également, sans aucun doute puisqu'elle s'était passée la main sur le visage après avoir retourné le marine.

Une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait qu'elle était coupable, que c'était elle qui l'avait tué.

Mais elle gardait une expression neutre, les sentiments de panique ou de frayeur qui avaient pu l'envahir lors de la découverte du corps laissaient place à un vide affreux, s'introduisant totalement dans son esprit, celui de la lassitude.

\- Ryn.

Elle entendit ce mot curieux. Il fut répété encore une fois. Il résonna dans l'air, comme un psaume, une formule dans une langue inconnue. Un mot qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Tout en cherchant son auteur, elle se retournait sur elle-même, restant tout de même proche du cadavre.

Elle soupira puis tressaillit. En revenant sur sa position de départ, elle était tombée nez à nez avec un visage.

Elle recula, prenant soin d'éviter le marine à terre. Bizarrement, la douce chaleur qui réchauffait l'atmosphère commençait à s'alourdir.

\- Ryn.

Encore ce mot. Prononcé par cette personne qui venait de faire son apparition si subitement. Cette dernière avait les plus beaux cheveux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ils étaient longs, soyeux, d'une couleur délicate. Tout était délicat en elle, son visage était fin, son corps svelte et ses membres minces lui donnaient paradoxalement une allure digne et assurée. Ce qui la frappa le plus étaient ses yeux d'un beau vert clair, accentuant ce côté frêle mais précieux qui la définissait. Elle portait un kimono en soie orné de motifs majestueux et colorés qui se démarquaient dans toute leur splendeur grâce à sa peau pâle. Enfin, elle était enveloppée dans une flopée de châles qui semblaient la protéger. Son visage était neutre. Elle murmura encore une fois ce mot : « Ryn ».

Son interlocutrice commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle se couvrit la poitrine de ses mains ensanglantées, sentant une gêne naissante s'immiscer insidieusement dans son être. La personne en face d'elle commença à éclater de rire. Un rire cristallin. Mais ce rire sonnait bizarrement aux oreilles de la jeune fille nue. Elle sentait quelque chose qui lui glaçait le sang, une sorte de cruauté qui ne correspondait pas à cette femme si élégante et si douce. Bientôt le rire devint éclatant, tranchant et froid. La dame pointa son index vers la jeune fille, toujours perturbant l'atmosphère de son rire dément. Quant à la dénommée « Ryn », elle se couvrit les oreilles de ses mains ensanglantées, tandis qu'un haut-le-cœur la saisissait de nouveau lorsqu'elle comprit la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Sa propre mère se moquait d'elle.

* * *

Un cri déchirant fendit l'air. Il se réveilla instantanément, alerté par ce bruit strident qui annonçait peut-être un danger. Saisissant son nodashi, il se précipita hors de sa chambre. Dans les couloirs, il frappa avec force sur une porte, réveillant volontairement ses hommes de main à l'intérieur, puis continua son chemin, accélérant le pas. Après quelques secondes il se retrouva devant une autre porte et l'ouvrit sans ménagement. Devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et à ses deux acolytes qui venaient de le rejoindre, il resta un moment silencieux, sans aucune réaction.

Devant eux se tenait le lit où devait normalement dormir leur patiente, Camryn Tôshizo. Cependant, il était vide. Un léger frisson lui parcouru l'échine. La perfusion de la jeune fille gisait à terre, au milieu d'un sorte de flaque jaunâtre et visqueuse qu'il ne préférait pas identifier. Il avait sa petite idée de ce qu'il s'était passé… Une traînée de sang progressait depuis le matelas jusqu'au coin de la pièce. Il entra entièrement dans la chambre, suivant la piste morbide qu'avait laissé sa patiente. Il arriva devant une masse tremblotante, recroquevillée contre le pan du mur. Sentant probablement sa présence, la masse sursauta. Il put alors voir son visage complètement pâle le regarder intensément.

\- C'est toi… L-Law…

A l'entente de son nom, il soupira. Camryn était vraiment dans un piteux état. Son visage était complètement défiguré par la fatigue et la panique. Son teint cadavérique contrastait avec les profonds cernes qui creusaient davantage son visage. Le capitaine fit un signe à ses subordonnés qui acquiescèrent et tentèrent de la saisir pour la relever. Cette dernière semblait recouvrir ses esprits puisqu'elle se laissa faire. Ils la transportèrent jusqu'à son lit pour l'assoir. Law paraissait sceptique. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cette chambre. Il avait l'impression que le sous-marin n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour son rétablissement, étant bien trop exigu et sombre pour qu'elle s'apaise correctement. Law observait attentivement la bleue. Camryn clignait des yeux, complètement déboussolée, tournant frénétiquement la tête comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose. Le capitaine savait pertinement ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle voulait partir d'ici.

\- Shachi, Penguin.

Les deux hommes qui s'occupaient de calmer la patiente s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Leur capitaine arborait une mine agacée.

\- Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on la confie aux Kujas. L'environnement lui sera bien meilleur.

Shachi pinça les lèvres. Quant à Penguin, il prit un air très sérieux. Trafalgar Law n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser partir aussi facilement un patient… Mais cela traduisait une très grande attention envers la jeune fille. Il semblait déterminé à la soigner correctement, quitte à lui offrir un meilleur endroit où guérir. En effet, l'ambiance renfermée du sous-marin ne convenait peut-être pas à son état mental. C'était indéniable, les séquelles de la guerre commençaient à apparaître. Ils ne pouvaient pas sous-estimer l'impact que cela représentait sur une personne aussi inexpérimentée que Camryn.

Law semblait décidé. Il quitta un instant la chambre pour aller préparer une nouvelle perfusion. Pendant ce temps, Shachi s'efforçait de nettoyer la pièce tandis que Penguin parlait avec la bleue, tentant de la rassurer et de la garder consciente. Camryn avait le regard vide. Pourtant, elle semblait savoir parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ce cauchemar l'avait presque tuée.

Camryn se sentit indéniablement piégée. Piégée par quelqu'un qui ne la laisserait jamais tranquille, qui la hanterait pour toute sa vie. Plus elle tenterait de s'en débarrasser, plus elle reviendrait à la charge. Sa propre mère… Était-ce la nouvelle du journal qui l'avait traumatisée au point de rêver d'elle encore une fois ? Pas forcément. Camryn faisait ce genre de cauchemar depuis un petit bout de temps, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Sabaody à vrai dire. Un déclic se fit dans sa cervelle. Un spasme lui parcouru le corps.

\- Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, le capitaine va bientôt revenir pour..., faisait la voix lointaine de Penguin, alerté par le comportement la jeune fille.

Camryn murmura un juron. Elle venait de remarquer quelque chose de très étrange. Depuis qu'elle s'était échappée de son île natale, elle n'avait fait que rencontrer des situations pénibles qui lui avaient presque coûté la vie. Mais elle s'était également rendue compte que l'image de sa mère lui revenait beaucoup trop souvent, mais pas sous une bonne forme. A chaque fois sa mère était présente dans ses cauchemars, dans les paroles inquiètes de son père, dans la bouche des marines qui l'avait interrogée ou dernièrement en noir sur blanc dans les journaux de Grand Line. Camryn s'était toujours sentie mal à l'aise pendant ces instants, mais ce dernier cauchemar lui donnait la confirmation de quelque chose d'essentiel.

Elle se sentait guettée. Sa défunte mère la nuisait, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Ce qui l'intriguait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était la connaissance profonde des journalistes quant à Camilia Battler. Comment avaient-ils fait pour savoir autant de détails sur sa vie ? Comment osaient-ils parler aussi normalement de sa mort ? Mais elle décida d'arrêter de penser à cela, sachant très bien que son équilibre mental risquait de rompre à tout instant si elle continuait. Pour une fois, elle devait réfréner son désir de curiosité.

Law apparut enfin, sommant Shachi et Penguin de prévenir d'une manière ou d'une autre les Kujas du transfert de Camryn. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Law se mit à appliquer la nouvelle perfusion à sa patiente, qui ne bronchait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda finalement le capitaine.

\- Rien. Mauvais rêve, murmura fébrilement la bleue.

Prévisible, pensa le pirate. Le traumatisme de la guerre commençait à faire effet. En vérité il arrivait très bien à imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé. Camryn avait dû faire un violent cauchemar. Agitée, elle avait brutalement arraché sa perfusion et chuté de son lit, ce qui rouvrit quelques blessures qui commençaient tout juste à cicatriser. Traumatisée, elle avait ensuite rendu son repas de la veille, et cherché à sortir de la chambre, essayant d'obtenir de l'aide. Ou de l'air.

Il soupira. Camryn semblait réfléchir intensément.

\- Je crois que ce rêve est plus troublant que tu ne prétends le cacher, constata Law d'un ton absent, occupé maintenant à panser les blessures de la jeune fille.

\- En effet. Malheureusement ça ne t'avancerait à rien de savoir de quoi il en retourne.

\- Oh, je crois avoir ma petite idée. J'ai l'impression que l'article d'hier t'as laissé une petite marque, continua sournoisement le chirurgien.

\- Crois ce que tu veux. Mais je le répète, ça ne t'avancera strictement à rien.

Law ne cacha plus son amusement. Il sourit légèrement, convaincu qu'il avait deviné juste. Ses yeux gris metalliques et moqueurs se plantèrent dans le regard fatigué de la bleue.

\- Fais bien attention à toi, miss Tôshizo. Je te signale que tu risques d'avoir besoin de moi dans l'avenir.

L'intéressée lui lança un regard noir. Cet imbécile lui tapait sur les nerfs d'une manière prodigieuse. Il lui était par ailleurs inutile de discuter avec lui, le capitaine des Hearts ne semblait pas être du genre à douter de lui-même une seule seconde. Elle prit tout de même cet avertissement très au sérieux. Il avait parfaitement raison, Camryn avait considéré avec attention cette question. Law pourrait être la seule personne qui serait capable de la cacher assez de temps jusqu'à ce que la Marine de désintéresse d'elle et que les choses se calment sur Grand Line. Un mal de tête l'envahit soudainement. Il ne fallait pas penser à cela maintenant, elle devait absolument se reposer.

\- Eh bien, on a perdu sa langue?

\- Ca ne sert à rien de me provoquer, Trafalgar Law. Tu sais très bien que je ne tombe pas dans ce genre de piège, répliqua froidement Camryn, qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir sa colère.

Le brun riait intérieurement. Même si elle tentait de le cacher, il sentait très bien son agacement. En revanche, il admettait que ce n'était pas trop le moment pour la pousser à bout, elle était déjà bien amochée.

\- Bon, je crois que tu vas faire connaissance avec ces charmantes Kujas.

La bleue ferma les yeux. Enfin elle sortait de ce sous-marin de malheur.

* * *

Les voilà repartis. Toute cette agitation l'avait complètement épuisé, il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de tous ces évènements. Tout était allé si vite ! Mais les conséquences de cette horrible guerre ne seraient que plus désastreuses que la guerre elle-même. Et son interruption aussi. Que ce serait-il passé si quelqu'un avait vraiment continué la bataille ? En se posant cette question, il pensait surtout à un certain fauteur de trouble qui n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de se foutre de lui et de la marine par-dessus le marché… Il resserra son unique emprise sur le bastingage lorsque l'image de Marshall D Teach se dessina dans son esprit. Cet individu était probablement la prochaine menace qui pèserait sur Grand Line.

Ses cheveux roux voletèrent sous la légère brise marine. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, à moitié caché par le brouillard. Il entendait le doux roulis des vagues qui s'écrasaient mollement sur son magnifique vaisseau. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'ils avaient célébré les funérailles de Newgates et du jeune Ace. Ce qui l'avait énervé au plus haut point dans cette bataille, c'était que des personnes aussi jeunes y soient mêlées. Il pensait naturellement à son protégé, Luffy. Ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, comme d'habitude. Il soupira. Ce gamin était bien trop incontrôlable de toute manière pour s'inquiéter de son propre sort… Même s'il devait mourir, il n'hésiterait pas à sauver un proche, ce qui était certes, honorable, mais totalement inconscient.

Mais cela n'était pas comparable avec la Teigne.

Il sourit ironiquement. Luffy avait le mérite d'avoir voulu faire quelque chose de bien. Ce que Camryn avait fait relevait plutôt de l'égoïsme, de la bêtise, en vérité. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi prêt à sacrifier encore plus d'innocents pour ses propres désirs. Non, il mentait, en fait si. Il suffisait de citer les hautes autorités qui dirigeaient ce monde. Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi jeune tomber aussi bas…La petite teigne qu'elle était avait bien changé… Elle avait bien plus de tripes qu'elle ne laissait paraître, même si son comportement l'associait tristement au Gouvernement Mondial. N'était-ce pas son "camp" après tout?

Un caquètement retint son attention. Il souleva son visage pour voir arriver une sorte de mouette qui tenait une liasse de papier entre ses serres. Ce dernier se posa tout en douceur près du capitaine aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Il récupéra la dernière édition qui venait de paraître. L'oiseau s'envola sans attendre, poussant un second petit cri.

\- Capitaine, t'es déjà réveillé ? Retentit une voix grave.

\- Oui, je n'avais pas beaucoup sommeil cette nuit… Regarde ça, Yasopp.

L'intéressé qui venait juste d'arriver jeta un coup d'œil distrait sur le journal que lui tendait son capitaine. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Bah, ça ne m'étonne pas que ça parle de toi. Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un deuxième empereur se ramène dans une base aussi importante que Marineford ! Renchérit Yasopp.

Shanks le regarda d'un air innocent. Yasopp comprit qu'il voulait lui montrer autre chose… Il lui prit le journal des mains et le feuilleta frénétiquement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il tomba sur une page. Une énorme photo avec de gros titres chargés de points d'interrogation lui tapèrent dans l'œil. Il s'agissait d'une photo de son capitaine face à la soldate marine qui avait osé s'opposer à lui. Yasopp s'en souvenait très bien, il avait d'ailleurs deviné le résultat de cette confrontation. Tout de même, c'était un duel totalement imprévisible. Il ne pensait pas que son capitaine connaissait un soldat aussi insignifiant… Pourtant Shanks avait semblé compatir avec ce soldat, il s'était montré attentif lorsque le marine était à terre. Yasopp et les autres n'avaient pas vraiment reçu d'explications quant au rapport entre Shanks et cette gamine… Mais il avait bien compris qu'aux yeux du monde entier, ce lien était tout bonnement absurde. Décidément, Shanks était une personne qui pouvait se lier avec n'importe qui, même avec un marine. Enfin, une marine.

Une…

Un déclic se fit soudain dans la cervelle de Yasopp. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage. En parcourant le journal rapidement, il tomba sur certains mots récurrents. La Marine semblait saluer le courage de cette inconsciente pour avoir incarné pendant même pas dix secondes l'esprit combatif et loyal qu'elle promouvait… Il vit son nom. Camryn Tôshizo, recherchée et demandée uniquement vivante par les autorités. Finalement, elle n'était pas encore décédée. Il y eu encore un détail qui attirait son attention... Son nom.

Il soupira.

\- Pas étonnant qu'elle soit recherchée, elle est la fille du contre-amiral Tôshizo. Enfin, s'il n'est pas déjà devenu vice-amiral… C'est un mec assez utile à la Marine. J'crois qu'il s'en fait pour sa gosse, après tout c'est normal.

Shanks secoua sa tête. Quel genre de parent irresponsable enverrait son enfant dans une guerre aussi ignoble… Avec aussi peu d'expérience ? Mais cela paraissait trop facile de la blâmer. Son père n'y était peut-être pour rien… Pour quelle raison ils l'avaient envoyée là-bas alors ? Il claqua de la langue. Il y avait un tout petit problème en premier lieu…

\- Son père ? Se répéta Shanks, assez surprit.

\- Bah oui, son père… Le contre-amiral Tôshizo…, Répondit Yasopp, d'un air blasé.

Un silence accueillit ces paroles. Shanks regardait son camarade d'un air curieux.

« Quel abruti » pensa ce dernier.

\- T'étais pas au courant ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix incertaine.

\- Ah, mais quel con ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! S'exclama Shanks, se frappant le visage.

Yasopp le regardait incrédule.

\- Attends… Ne me dit pas que tu l'avais pas compris depuis le début que cette petite frappe était marine ! Même avec le premier avis de recherche, y'avait son nom de famille exhibé en premier !

\- Mais je sais pas qui c'est, ce Tôshizo…, répliqua vivement le Roux. Et puis, qu'est-ce que foutais la Teigne dans le bar de Shakky avec Rayleigh !

Yasopp ne comprenait pas d'où son capitaine voulait en venir. Il décida de reporter son attention sur le journal.

\- Fille de Tôshizo et de… Camilia Battler ? Née à Sabaody, devenue Marine par la suite, et…

\- Attends… Camilia ? L'interrompit l'empereur.

Son camarade acquiesçât. Shanks lui arracha le journal des mains pour y coller son visage. Oui, il y était bien écrit… Camilia Battler. Il tourna la page et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il avait cherché. Une photo où figuraient un grand officier en uniforme de marine, une expression solennelle sur son visage. Sa main reposait sur le pommeau de son long sabre. Son autre main tenait fermement l'épaule de sa fille, Camryn. Elle était encore une adolescente sur la photographie, Shanks lui donnait à peu près quatorze ans. Enfin, se tenant auprès de son mari, la mère de Camryn. Les doigts du Roux effleurèrent le papier. Camilia était élégante, portant un de ses kimono majestueux, enveloppée dans un châle délicat.

Son visage était magnifique.

\- La Teigne est donc sa fille…, murmura avec amusement Shanks.

Yasopp observait attentivement son capitaine sans dire un mot. Le Roux arborait un air béat, nostalgique même. Il semblait bien connaître ces curieux personnages. Malheureusement, Shanks lui devait à lui, mais aussi au reste de l'équipage, quelques explications.

* * *

Une douce odeur sucrée lui chatouilla les narines. Son nez remua légèrement. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement pour se refermer, troublés par une lumière pourtant délicate. Elle essaya de changer de position mais son corps ne semblait pas être de son avis. Des picotements se firent ressentir d'abord au niveau de ses jambes puis partout dans ses membres, ce qui acheva de la réveiller. Elle se redressa difficilement, quelques mèches de ses cheveux bleu nuit tombant sur son visage. Elle releva son visage et regarda l'endroit où elle était. Elle découvrit quatre murs d'un rose pâle très pur l'entourer. Quelques plantes étaient suspendues au plafond, de petites fleurs d'un rouge sang s'échappant d'entre les feuillages. Elle vit ses jambes bandées reposer sur des draps vert pâle, une mince couverture rouge bordeaux entassée à côté. Ses yeux se levèrent pour admirer ce lit en baldaquin où elle venait de finir sa nuit. Les rideaux était eux aussi rouges, parcourus de motifs élégants d'oiseaux et d'arabesques.

Cependant, cet endroit n'était pas le plus luxueux du palais de l'impératrice. Mais pour Camryn, cela représentait une sorte de petit paradis. Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avais pas dormi dans un lit aussi vaste et aussi douillet. Les couleurs qui agrémentaient sa chambre était si chaleureuses et si douces. Quant à l'odeur sucrée, cela provenait de sa table de chevet. Un large bol y reposait, avec à l'intérieur une fine baguette d'où s'échappait un mince filet de fumée. L'odeur de l'encens avait envahi entièrement la pièce. Camryn chercha une fenêtre, histoire d'aérer un peu. Elle se leva minutieusement puis se dirigea vers une sorte de fenêtre sans vitre qui donnait directement sur le village des Kujas. La jeune fille posa une main sur le rebord. Elle huma doucement l'air frais. Puis elle se rendit compte d'un détail. Sa perfusion avait disparue. La bleue se regarda.

Elle ne portait plus l'affreuse camisole de patiente que les Hearts lui avaient donné. A la place, elle portait une simple robe en lin. Celle-ci était cependant extrêmement courte… Pourtant elle se sentait à l'aise, ce qui était rare puisqu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement les robes. Concernant le reste, ses bandages avaient l'air d'avoir été changés. Elle déglutit et se pinça le bras.

Toujours rien.

Il était toujours mort… Ce bras avait bel et bien perdu sa sensibilité. L'absence de la perfusion n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée...

Depuis son réveil, Camryn avait compris où elle se trouvait, se rappelant de l'ordre du capitaine Trafalgar Law au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était plutôt honorable de se retrouver dans le palais de la célèbre Boa Hancock. Étant une femme, elle pouvait pénétrer dans ce lieu interdit. Mais étant une parfaite étrangère, elle n'était peut-être pas la bienvenue… Une marine qui plus est. Quoique l'impératrice était normalement du côté des marines, ce que Camryn doutait fortement après le comportement de la Grande Corsaire pendant la guerre de Marineford. Celle-ci voulant à tout prix protéger Luffy avait plutôt donné du fil à retordre aux soldats au lieu de les aider, comme le voulait son statut.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

Camryn se retourna brutalement, encore à l'ouest. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- CAM…GNNN ! C'EST L'HEURE DE MANGER ! Hurla joyeusement le nouveau venu.

-T-toi ! Protesta la bleue, un air abasourdi sur son visage fatigué.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. L'individu lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Il marchait si vite que Camryn avait failli trébucher plusieurs fois. Après avoir arpenté les innombrables couloirs du palais, ils se retrouvèrent dans un magnifique salon. De beaux poufs et sofas étaient disposés autour d'une table basse, remplie de plats et mets différents. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention, c'étaient les personnes qui s'étaient installées. D'étranges femmes, vêtues très légèrement, les regardaient d'une manière incrédule. Elles avaient chacune auprès d'elles des serpents de toutes les couleurs… Le sang de Camryn ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui semblait dominer ce festin. Elle se situait au centre des sièges, son serpent plus grand que les autres et plus majestueux. Sa beauté était telle comme les rumeurs le prétendaient : époustouflante. Ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu royal les scrutaient d'un air méprisant. Elle avait bien plus d'allure que sur les photographies sur les journaux ou les avis de recherche.

Mais Camryn sentait très bien que Boa Hancock ne semblait pas apprécier sa venue.

\- HEY ! HANCOCK ! Maintenant qu'elle est là, on peut manger, dis ? Insista l'autre abruti.

Oui, Camryn le pensait sincèrement. Luffy était un abruti fini. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point Boa l'adulait. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il se donne la peine d'aller chercher Camryn juste pour commencer à manger pouvait devenir un prétexte idéal pour se débarrasser de la bleue aux yeux de l'impératrice…

\- Eh bien… Ne reste pas plantée là comme une cruche. Rejoins-nous donc… Tôshizo.

Cette réplique lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Ce ton faussement mielleux présageait encore plus d'ennuis pour la jeune fille.

Elle se souvint des paroles de son père, alors qu'il était revenu d'un de ses voyages interminables à travers Grand Line.

" Tu vois qui est l'Impératrice Boa Hancock? Eh bien, c'est une gentille maintenant. Elle est de notre côté."

Oui, c'était le cas pendant cette époque, constata tristement Camryn.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin! **

**Ok, le personnage de la mère de Camryn commence un peu à revenir souvent... Mais bon, j'ai commencé à la développer finalement. J'hésitais au début, mais je pensais que ça rendrait la fic assez intéressante. Enfin bref, à vous de juger, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça m'aide énormément! ( malgré le pavé du début, ça me permet de savoir si vous suivez toujours ou pas, si ya des trucs à éclaircir aussi haha! ) **

**Je m'excuse encore une fois si ya des fautes de français... huhu**

**Merci de lire!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Yow!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Non je ne suis pas morte xD**

**Salut salut les amis, ça fait vraiment longtemps. A vrai dire, ça va faire à peu près deux mois que je n'ai rien posté. Mais il s'est passé tellement de choses! Entre autres, la rentrée, qui j'espère s'est bien déroulée pour vous! Et aussi, mon déménagement. C'était assez compliqué, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire. En tout cas, ça va mieux maintenant, je me plais beaucoup dans les études que j'ai choisis, même si ça n'a aucun rapport avec le lycée et que j'ai la masse de travail ^^' **

**En tout cas je pense continuer un peu cette fiction, ce serait dommage de la laisser tomber. Si jamais mes pauses deviennent trop longues, je mettrai la mention "en pause" dans le synopsis, comme ça vous aurez pas de faux espoirs x) **

**Par ailleurs ça me fait plaisir de continuer. Vous savez, je n'ai absolument plus suivit l'actualité sur One Piece, à vrai dire je n'avais vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Mais maintenant, je compte bien me remettre à jour! ( eeeeeh ouais, 2.0! ) **

**Je m'excuse par avance des fautes de français, je suis dans des études un peu plus techniques à présent, donc je ne vais plus trop avoir l'habitude d'écrire en cours... Reprendre cette fiction me fera faire un peu d'exercice! Je compte sur vous ! D'ailleurs, je pense qu'écrire cette fiction m'aide beaucoup en termes d'élaboration de personnages et de scénarios, et je suis très contente que tout tienne la route jusqu'à maintenant concernant les caractères de mes OC. C'est pourquoi vos retours sont très importants! **

**Et je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier ceux qui suivent fidèlement cette fic, je me sens un peu bête de ne pas trop respecter les rythmes de publication! Je tenterais de m'améliorer! Merci également pour les reviews, ça m'aide énormément.**

**Bref, voici la suite. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres, j'ai pas trop envie de pondre un pavé inutile. Je ne peux que vous prévenir que cet arc est terminé, c'était vraiment un tout petit arc pour remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Vous connaîtrez la décision de Camryn quant à la suite de sa grande aventure!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 38: Repartir**

Il y avait toute sorte de mets délicieux sur cette table basse. D'ailleurs, cette dernière n'était presque plus visible sous l'amas de nourriture. Une paire de grands yeux noirs et pétillants parcourait la farandole de couleurs qu'offraient les différents fruits exotiques, ou autres plats dont les noms lui étaient strictement inconnus. Ce qui lui importait peu à vrai dire. Tant qu'il pouvait se remplir la panse. Il s'était retenu trop longtemps. Sans attendre, il enfourna des aliments au hasard dans sa bouche qui s'étirait à mesure qu'il la remplissait. Ses bras s'étiraient pour attraper une poire en bout de table, ou un ananas entier à l'opposé. Il mangeait malheureusement d'une manière peu élégante, mais cela ne semblait pas ébranler les deux jeunes femmes qui se faisaient face depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

D'un côté, il y avait Boa Hancock, la farouche Impératrice pirate du clan Kuja, également la plus belle femme du monde. Les bras croisés sous sa voluptueuse poitrine, son regard bleu marine pénétrant toisait son invitée, qui semblait légèrement intimidée par son air hautain et son assurance. La jeune fille en face d'elle était tout simplement vêtue d'une robe en toile. Des bandages recouvraient ses membres, elle était pied nue et semblait totalement frêle et impuissante face à la reine. Camryn essayait de ne pas la regarder droit dans les yeux, sentant dans tous les cas la pirate la fusiller du regard. Elle n'osait pas prendre un fruit sur la table. Telle se présentait la scène sous les yeux de Luffy. D'ailleurs, Camryn le maudissait mille fois de l'avoir introduite aussi vite à Boa… Malheureusement, elle était bien obligée de se présenter à elle si elle souhaitait rester sur Amazone Lily.

Camryn ne savait pas si Luffy l'avait remarqué, mais cette invitation à passer à table cachait sans aucun doute une invitation à négocier. De plus, la bleue était consciente que Hancock ne portait pas la Marine dans son cœur, surtout depuis la guerre. De toute manière, l'Impératrice avait une relation beaucoup trop ambiguë avec la Marine. Quelles étaient les autres solutions ? Elle ne pouvait pas retourner à Sabaody avec Ray, c'était le pire endroit où aller pour une personne recherchée. Elle pouvait s'enfuir avec Law, un pirate qui possédait un navire fort intéressant puisqu'il pouvait se déplacer sous l'eau, et rapidement. Mais l'idée de rester en compagnie de ce psychopathe la répugnait. Alors, que lui restait-il comme choix ? Rester dans une île dont la dirigeante vous détestait ?

« Comme d'habitude, il faut que je sois dans la m… »

\- Tu ne manges pas ? Finit par lâcher l'impératrice.

Comprenant parfaitement le message, la bleue se crispa. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer la situation… Que faire ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas faire attendre Hancock. Camryn tenta de se détendre et attrapa un drôle de fruit rose clair avec des écailles qu'elle n'avait encore jamais mangé. Plantant son regard dans le bleu marine de l'Impératrice serpent, elle le croqua à pleines dents. A cet instant précis, la brune se mis sur ses gardes, méfiante de ce soudain changement de comportement.

Cette gamine paraissait bien sûre d'elle d'un seul coup… Avait-elle un plan ? Comptait-elle la faire marcher ?

En plus elle mangeait comme une malpolie. Le jus du fruit qu'elle dégustait dégoulinait de ses lèvres à chaque bouchée.

\- Bien ! Lâcha-t-elle, d'un air décidé.

Hancock haussa un sourcil devant autant d'entrain. Camryn tenta d'ignorer son arrogance et déglutit avant de poursuivre.

\- Comme vous le savez, je suis dans une position plutôt délicate. Alors pour faire simple, la marine me recherche activement. Je compte rester ici pour soigner mes blessures.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Euh… Eh bien , nous y voilà! Soit je pars, et la Marine ne pourra pas m'attraper, soit je reste, mais je devrais me cacher puisque nous sommes encore trop près de Marineford, ce qui n'est pas bon pour moi.

\- Alors pars, rétorqua simplement Hancock.

\- C'est pas si simple… Je n'ai qu'une possibilité, c'est de m'enfuir avec le Chirurgien de la Mort. Or ce dernier m'a l'air très louche, c'est bien connu ! Si ça se trouve, il me balancera à la marine pour empocher la récompense.

\- Si on peut appeler ça une récompense, ajouta son interlocutrice.

Camryn se crispa. Hancock n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très envie de l'héberger sur l'île… Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Simplement parce que sa tête ne lui revenait pas ?

\- C'est à mon tour de parler. D'ailleurs, tu as la langue bien pendue, c'est insupportable. Surtout pour ne rien dire au final.

Chaque mot était comme une flèche empoisonnée qui se plantait dans la peau de la bleue. Elle s'essuya négligemment la bouche avec son poignet. Un silence lourd s'était installé dans l'atmosphère. Seul Luffy ne semblait pas se rendre compte du malaise.

\- En vérité, c'est exactement ce que tu veux. Tu veux revenir vers la marine.

Camryn fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai vu ton avis de recherche. Tu es recherchée, certes, mais ils te veulent vivante. On pourrait penser à un piège, une punition personnelle pour un soldat qui déserte. Or, il y a eu de nombreux cas comme le tien, où un soldat disparaissait subitement. Pour eux, c'est la peine de mort. Mais toi, je sens que tu risques d'avoir un traitement assez différent.

Camryn pesta intérieurement. Hancock paraissait savoir ce que lui réserverait la marine si jamais elle se rendait maintenant. D'ailleurs, elle faisait toujours partie des Grands Corsaires, elle pouvait la livrer n'importe quand à la Marine. Décidément, Hancock n'était peut-être pas la meilleure personne qui pourrait l'aider…

\- Ecoutez. Techniquement, nous sommes dans le même camp. Mais je sens que les choses ne vont pas se calmer d'ici quelques mois, c'est pourquoi je préfère rester ici. Ensuite je verrais …

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, Camryn. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de cela mais tu attires bien trop l'attention pour rester sur cette île et faire ce qui te chante. La Marine ne souhaite pas te tuer en mains propres mais plutôt de t'avoir à l'œil, ce qui est très différent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils ne me tueront pas ?

L'impératrice sourit froidement.

\- Parce que tu possèdes une capacité qui leur serait utile à leurs yeux. Ils ne connaissent pas ton secret et ils veulent mettre la main dessus, c'est tout.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Camryn.

« Shell », pensa-t-elle, alarmée.

La bleue claqua la langue. L'avaient-ils découvert ?

\- Je présume que je ne peux pas rester ici ? Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Boa Hancock se leva, dominant la jeune fille de toute sa hauteur.

\- Fais comme tu veux, je m'en moque. Sache seulement que nous ne sommes en aucun cas dans le même camp, et que je méprise profondément ceux qui sont rattachés de près ou de loin au Gouvernement Mondial.

\- Je comprends, conclut Camryn d'un air neutre, ne laissant rien transparaître.

Lorsque la pirate disposa, ses sœurs saluèrent Luffy et Camryn d'un bref signe de tête et partirent également. Les guerrières présentes levèrent le camp à leur tour. Il ne restait plus qu'une vieille dame tenant un bâton faisant deux fois sa taille fermement. Luffy avait assisté à l'échange d'un air vague. Il regardait Camryn curieusement. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé d'expression depuis le départ de Boa. La table était vide, toute nourriture ayant été ingurgitée par le Chapeau de Paille. Les poings bandés de la bleue se serrèrent sur ses genoux. Une ride apparue sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle se leva lentement et tourna les talons.

\- Bah… Ou vas-tu ? Demanda le brun.

\- Chercher Rayleigh, répondit Camryn d'un ton froid.

Luffy n'essaya pas d'en rajouter, conscient de l'état de la jeune fille.

Une rage profonde s'était emparé d'elle.

La matinée s'était presque écoulée. Law profitait de ses derniers instants sur Amazone Lily, allongé contre le tronc d'un arbre, tandis que ses hommes chargeaient le sous-marin jaune de toute sorte de cargaisons. L'état de Luffy semblait assez stable pour que le chirurgien quitte l'île et régler ses affaires personnelles.

\- Capitaine !

Law ne bougea pas, reconnaissant la voix de sa nouvelle recrue, Kurai.

\- Nous aurons terminé à temps. Normalement on pourra repartir ce soir, comme prévu !

\- Hm. Attendons juste un peu.

\- Pardon ?

Le jeune homme n'eut pas la réponse à sa question. Son capitaine pointa son pouce en direction de la jungle touffue. Kurai plissa légèrement les yeux, ne comprenant pas d'où il voulait en venir. Quand soudain, les feuilles bougèrent frénétiquement. Des jurons leur parvenaient de plus en plus forts à mesure que l'individu approchait. Law se releva, croisant ses bras, un sourire sardonique se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Eh bien, j'ai failli attendre ! Lança-t-il.

Une jeune fille enjambait les racines et les arbustes, ses cheveux bleus foncés complètement emmêlés, démontrant bien l'étendue de son agacement. Ses poings bandés étaient serrés, et elle semblait en pleine forme pour une blessée. Elle se dirigea vers Law, ses yeux verts clairs jetant des éclairs furieux à quiconque croisait son regard. Kurai ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela. Il avait l'impression que Camryn pouvait tenir tête à n'importe qui, même si elle était indubitablement plus faible que son opposant. Même si elle devait s'en mordre les doigts juste après. Law paraissait s'amuser de la situation, comme toujours.

\- J'avoue que je commençais à m'impatienter, mais…

Elle passa à côté de lui en un éclair.

Le sourire de Law se figea. Kurai tourna son visage dans une autre direction, contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait un fou rire naissant. Se rendant compte que Camryn l'avait royalement ignoré, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, le Chirurgien de la mort de retourna brusquement vers elle. Cette dernière commençait à forcer l'entrée du sous-marin, gardé par les hommes du Hearts. Law pesta. Il était pourtant sûr que Camryn allait lui demander de l'emmener avec lui.

\- Laissez-moi passer, messieurs, répéta froidement Camryn.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent encore une fois, quelque peu indécis. L'un d'eux parut soulagé lorsqu'il vit leur capitaine apparaître derrière la perturbatrice, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Vas-y, rentre. Masi sache que si tu le fais, je largue les amarres, retentit sa voix d'un ton moqueur.

Camryn se retourna brutalement et planta son regard furieux dans les yeux d'acier de son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis venue récupérer mes affaires. Rends-les-moi je te prie.

Law soupira. Elle ne manquait pas de toupet… Tenter de s'introduire de force dans son sous-marin puis lui demander gentiment la permission, faisant comme si de rien en s'était passé… Quelle manipulatrice.

\- Je te les rendrais lorsque tu auras pris ta décision. Si tu restes avec Boa, je te les rends. Par contre, si tu ne me donnes pas de réponse, je les emmène avec moi.

« Je vais tellement le tuer » Pesta la bleue intérieurement. Law jouait avec ses nerfs comme il le ferait avec un simple jouet. Camryn fit appel à tout son calme et sa patience pour ne pas lui balancer quelques insultes bien placées, il s'agissait de ne surtout pas compliquer la situation.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras, lâcha-t-elle, levant les mains en signe d'abandon.

Le pirate parut légèrement surpris de ce changement aussi soudain.

\- Au fait, où est passé Ray ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Décidément, Camryn était bien familière avec ce vieux… Law sentait qu'elle le faisait exprès pour l'embrouiller. Il montra un coin de la crique d'un bref mouvement de tête puis se dirigea vers l'arbre où il se reposait auparavant, Kurai l'attendant. La bleue partit d'un pas décidé, soulagée de ne plus avoir à parler avec le brun.

Quant à Kurai, il redoutait le choix de Camryn. Si elle venait avec eux, l'ambiance changerait beaucoup à bord. Il se demandait comment son amie d'enfance et son capitaine allaient faire pour se supporter.

Il était bientôt l'heure. Une brise légère fit voleter ses longs cheveux blancs. Il rehaussa ses vieilles lunettes. Rayleigh avait hâte.

Oui, il avait vraiment hâte de partir de cette île et s'occuper du gamin au chapeau de paille. Luffy l'avait intéressé dès la première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler, c'est-à-dire par le jeune Shanks. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, le roux avait regardé sur le côté d'un air gêné lorsqu'il lui avait dit à quel point Luffy ressemblait à Roger. A ce moment précis, sa curiosité s'était éveillée de manière inattendue, une grande bouffée de nostalgie s'étant emparé de tout son être. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé ce jeune pirate après tant d'années. Luffy l'impressionnait. Mais il avait beaucoup à apprendre, c'était certain. Shanks n'était plus jamais réapparu depuis, occupé à sillonner le monde à sa guise pour accomplir son rêve le plus cher. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait une tierce personne présente au moment de ses derniers adieux au futur empereur à Sabaody…

\- Ray !

Ah, cela lui revenait. Il sourit d'un air bienveillant.

\- Ma petite Camryn… Ne devais-tu pas rester chez l'Impératrice ?

\- Rayleigh, il faut que je te parle sérieusement.

Il arqua un sourcil. Rayleigh était tranquillement assis en tailleur sur ce bord de falaise. Il profitait de ce petit moment de calme pour se ressourcer, car lui aussi se préparait à lever l'ancre. Sa protégée s'approcha de lui et s'assit sans ménagement sur l'herbe fraîche. Personne ne soupçonnerait que ces deux individus appartenaient à deux mondes différents. Camryn abandonnait toute formalité lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec lui. Elle retombait en quelque sorte en enfance, là où il n'y avait pas encore ces problèmes et ces méfiances. Là où il n'y avait seulement que de la curiosité.

\- Je t'écoutes, dit le vieil homme.

\- Je dois te parler d'une chose qu'il m'est arrivé lorsque j'errais sur Grand Line… Après l'attaque de Kizaru sur Sabaody, commença Camryn d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Rayleigh dressa l'oreille, plus que jamais attentif. Il sentait que ce qu'allait lui dire la jeune fille n'était pas chose facile. De plus, il ne doutait pas de l'intérêt que susciteraient ces précieuses informations. En effet, il savait que Camryn n'avait révélé à personne les évènements qui se sont déroulés pendant sa dérive. Dans les journaux, des journalistes un peu trop fouineurs s'étaient posé d'innombrables questions sur cet épisode : comment Camryn avait-elle fait pour survivre seule en mer et accomplit l'exploit de sauver une unité entière de marines sur l'île de Blossom malgré les dangers évidents ? C'est ainsi que Camryn lui raconta tout. Absolument tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Rayleigh avait légèrement haussé les sourcils quand il su qu'elle avait réussi à s'allier avec Isis Bastet, un bandit redoutable qui était au service de Doflamingo. C'était également pour cela que la Marine s'était intéressée à elle. Mais elle lui fit part d'un détail extrêmement important. Un détail qu'elle continuait de cacher aux yeux de la Marine, sans quoi elle était perdue.

\- Sh… Shell ? Balbutia Rayleigh, les yeux grands ouverts, incrédule.

Camryn acquiesça, l'air parfaitement sérieux. Un long silence suivit cette question. Puis, son interlocuteur reprit ses esprits et se caressa le bout de sa barbe, légèrement soucieux. La bleue continuait de le fixer, attendant une réaction de la part de son ami. Elle sentait qu'il ne croyait pas un traître mot à ce qu'elle venait de lui expliquer concernant le den den mushi.

\- Camryn, je sais que ces évènements t'ont pas mal bouleversé. Si tu veux absolument rester sur Amazone Lily, tu n'avais pas besoin d'inventer cette excuse…, commença Rayleigh, prudemment.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais restée avec toi.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Je dois m'occuper du gamin au Chapeau de Paille, et exclusivement de lui.

\- Je sais. En plus ce ne serait pas intelligent de ma part de rester auprès de pirates aussi activement recherchés. Non, mes seules chances sont Law et l'Impératrice, or cette dernière est bien trop proche de la marine, je risque de me faire débusquer, même si je pourrais utiliser Shell à volonté !

\- Alors pars avec Law.

Camryn soupira, agacée. Rayleigh sentait qu'il avait été un peu dur avec ses paroles. Il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. La bleue se mordit les lèvres.

\- Allons, calme-toi. Tout ira bien.

\- Putain de merde…, murmura la bleue. Ecoute, Ray, n'oublie jamais ce que je vais te dire. Law sait que je lui cache quelque chose, et il m'a dépossédée de mes affaires pour que je ne puisse rien faire. Il me tient au creux de sa paume, tu comprends ? Et sache que cette histoire de den den mushi, je n'en ai parlé à personne hormis toi, tu comprends ? Parce que tu es le seul qui garderait un secret comme celui-là. Je suis consciente que je suis obligée de partir avec ce demeuré, mais j'espère que tu mesures la merde dans laquelle je vais me retrouver quand j'aurais levé le camp.

\- Camryn… Sais-tu au moins où compte se rendre Law ?

\- Je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais je ne pourrais pas fuir éternellement, Rayleigh.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, alarmé.

\- Et je crois qu'on essaye de s'emparer de Shell. En même temps, j'ai ma petite idée de qui serait assez fou pour concevoir une telle machine. Mais je ne sais pas qui veut absolument s'en emparer maintenant… La marine, le gouvernement, un équipage de pirates… Peu importe au final. Je n'appartiens à aucun camp. Si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas être libre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Murmura le vieil homme.

Camryn se releva et s'étira. Son regard se projeta vers l'horizon.

\- Bon, c'est décidé, je pars avec cet imbécile. Quand il s'agit de survivre, peu importe avec qui je m'allie. Du moment que j'arrive à mes objectifs, ça me va.

Rayleigh la regarda d'un air curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste et prêt à utiliser les autres pour se sauver soi-même. En soi, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi trouillard. Mais malin tout de même. Cela voulait dire que Camryn pouvait changer de bord à tout instant. Quelque part, il comprenait cette réaction, cette réponse qu'elle donnait au monde. La guerre l'avait abimée sévèrement, elle avait assisté à un terrible massacre perpétré par deux univers différents, deux mondes dont les codes lui avaient été enseignés depuis toute petite. Au fond, elle croyait que ces mondes étaient certes, différents, mais pas les personnes qui les constituaient. C'était pour cela qu'elle se sentait prête à voyager avec Law, un criminel notoire. Camryn n'avait plus le temps de déterminer qui se trouvait de son côté ou non. Elle allait en profiter pour réfléchir.

Réfléchir et recommencer tout depuis le début.

\- A ton aise, Camryn. Sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue au bar de l'arnaque.

\- Merci. En fait, je te remercie toi et Shakky de m'avoir traitée aussi bien… Même si je suis la fille d'un marine. Finalement, je prends exemple sur vous deux.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas décidé, laissant le Seigneur des ténèbres seul, méditant sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il sourit légèrement. Un sourire triste.

Camryn cherchait les ennuis au lieu de les éviter. Il l'avait deviné facilement, elle ne souhaitait que tomber dans la gueule du loup.

On lui avait laissé de nouveaux vêtements propres. C'était le seul bien qu'elle possédât, autrement elle n'avait rien emmené dans cette chambre. Quand elle l'avait quitté, elle savait qu'elle reniait quelque chose qu'elle avait longtemps manqué : le confort. Mais même si elle serait restée sur cette île, Hancock ne l'aurait pas logée dans une chambre du palais… Des doutes envahirent l'esprit de Camryn. Elle secoua sa tête, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait choisi de rester ici. La bleue arrangea ses vêtements. Il s'agissait d'un court débardeur et d'un short de couleur beige orné de motifs propres à la tribu des kuja. Elle arborait une sorte de veste longue par-dessus, histoire de se sentir plus à l'aise. Pensant sa baguette de nacre dans le sous-marin de Law, elle laissa ses longs cheveux bleu nuit tomber en cascade sur son dos. Ne se retournant pas, elle partit. Les membres les plus importants du palais s'étaient déjà réunis sur la crique pour accompagner le départ de Luffy. Camryn n'avait pas envie de s'attarder plus longtemps sur cette île. Il lui suffisait simplement de faire ses adieux à Luffy et Ray, remercier rapidement l'impératrice et partir le plus vite possible.

En chemin, une boule se forma dans le ventre de Camryn. De l'appréhension. Elle commençait déjà à regretter sa décision… Mais il était trop tard. Elle devait absolument s'enfuir et repenser à une autre stratégie… Même si elle ne pourrait peut-être pas utiliser Shell à volonté. A force de ruminer ses pensées, elle arriva enfin au lieu de rendez-vous. La crique d'Amazone Lily était occupée par quelques proches de Hancock et elle-même, accompagnée de ses sœurs. Camryn reconnu la grande silhouette de Rayleigh, à côté de celle du Chapeau de Paille. Les deux semblaient discuter sérieusement avec Hancock. La jeune fille s'approcha des deux individus, un mince sourire sur son visage. L'impératrice s'arrêta de parler. Camryn s'inclina poliment devant elle.

-Je vous remercie pour vos soins, dit-elle simplement.

\- Ce n'est rien. Les Hearts sont à l'extérieur, ils t'attendent.

La bleue acquiesça tandis que la Grande Corsaire se retirait vers ses sœurs gigantesques.

Camryn se retrouva face à Rayleigh et Luffy. L'un lui était cher, elle lui était redevable pour le restant de sa vie. L'autre représentait un lien, un lien avec celui qu'elle avait tant admiré.

\- Camryn ! S'exclama soudainement Luffy, ce qui fit sortir la jeune fille de sa torpeur.

Elle le regarda d'un air curieux. Le brun se passa une main derrière la tête et sourit franchement.

\- Franchement, je suis content de t'avoir revue. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une amie de Shanks ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu recherches.

Rayleigh pouffa. Camryn lui lança un regard blasé qui le fit taire immédiatement, gêné. Elle reporta son attention sur Luffy, qui souriait toujours chaleureusement, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle soupira puis sourit légèrement.

\- Je te remercie, Luffy. Si tu revois le Roux, donne-lui une bonne raclée de ma part, rajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Rayleigh paru étonné, sous les rires de Luffy.

\- Quand même pas !

\- Oh, si tu comptes obtenir le One Piece, tu vas bien devoir croiser sa route un jour où l'autre, répondit simplement la bleue, haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme sourit en coin. Son attention fut détournée pas Hancock, qui l'appelait à vernir vers elle. Il ne restait plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Camryn.

Ils échangèrent un simple regard. Celui du vieil homme était bienveillant. Celui de la jeune fille était si triste. Elle fit tout de même l'effort de ravaler ses larmes. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait peut-être jamais le revoir. Rayleigh sourit légèrement, touché par tant de gentillesse. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Camryn le repoussa, un peu honteuse. Elle toussota puis renifla, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser couler un torrent de pleurs.

\- Ray… Sache que je n'existe plus à présent. Camryn Tôshizo n'est plus de ce monde pour un bon bout de temps, annonça-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Alors s'il-te-plaît, tu…

-Te fatigue pas, gamine. Personne ne te connaît, personne ne t'a vu sur Amazone Lily, tu as ma parole. Maintenant, pars et épanouis-toi pour de bon. Tu ne sais pas encore ce dont tu es capable…

Un sourire malicieux semblait planer sur son visage marqué par le temps. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent de détermination et elle s'inclina brièvement avant de lui tourner le dos. Quant à Luffy, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les recommandations que lui faisait Hancock. Il suivait du regard cette silhouette s'éloigner doucement, puis il reporta son attention sur le second de Roger, qui baissa la tête. Le lien qui unissait cette marine avec Rayleigh était décidément spécial. Mais il y avait aussi Kurai et Graig, surtout ce dernier avec qui il avait fait un bon bout de chemin ensemble… Ces trois personnes avaient toutes une volonté de fer, ce qui les rendait fort appréciables, même si l'une d'entre elles était marine.

Quoique.

Kurai était appuyé au bastingage. Il guettait, impatient.

Son capitaine le regardait faire, assez amusé. Trafalgar Law était tranquillement adossé contre son second, Bepo. Shachi et Penguin attendaient eux aussi auprès de leur leader, les bras croisés, tandis que les autres membres réglaient les derniers détails de leur départ.

Law ferma lentement ses paupières.

Des bruits lui parvinrent à ses oreilles. Des bruits de pas précipités. Il entendit ses seconds murmurer des paroles d'incompréhension. Il entendit un petit rire étouffé, celui de Kurai.

\- Laissez-la entrer, les gars. Elle va faire un bout de chemin avec nous, annonça-t-il en élevant la voix, les yeux toujours clos.

Un silence accueillit ces paroles. Les membres de l'équipage qui étaient en train de charger de lourdes caisses à bord s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient tous dans la même direction. Bepo, Shachi et Penguin avaient leur mâchoire grande ouverte. Quant à Kurai, il regardait chaleureusement la personne qui venait de mettre un pied à bord du sous-marin des Hearts.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne, Law. N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit que d'une courte période… et que tu dois respecter ta promesse et me rendre mes biens.

Law entrouvrit un œil. Il bailla un coup et se releva. Quelques mètres le séparaient de Camryn Tôshizo.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien détendue. Je te signale que tu te trouves dans mon territoire… Sache que c'est moi qui donne des ordres, ici.

Camryn claqua de la langue et s'avança sur le pont du sous-marin. Elle planta son regard dans celui du Chirurgien de la Mort. Ce pirate avec qui la Marine l'avait associée il y avait bien longtemps. Mais il représentait aussi sa seule chance de s'en sortir sans être vue par le monde extérieur… De plus, il semblait assez intéressé par ses capacités, ce qui lui servirait peut-être.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras. Mais sache également que je ne suis pas un membre des Hearts, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Law arqua un sourcil. Cette petite paraissait avoir assez de tripes pour l'envoyer balader. D'ailleurs, elle semblait se remettre de ses blessures psychologiques, même si physiquement, ses mouvements n'étaient pas encore tout à fait fluides.

Mais elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour cela.

Après tout, elle allait voyager avec un chirurgien très compétent. Le Chirurgien de la Mort.

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Qu'en pensez-vous de cette décision? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! **

**J'espère de ne pas trop vous avoir déçu...**

**A bientôt! **

**Merci de lire**


	41. Chapter 41

**Yowww! **

**Je reviens assez tôt pour une fois, qu'on m'acclame! **

**:silence: **

**Hem, voici donc le chapitre spécial habituel. Il s'attardera sur l'intrépide Graig Iron! Yeah! **

**J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre ( même si son contenu est un peu horrible... bon pas de spoil, je vous laisse découvrir!) **

**J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances! Je remercie comme d'hab les revieweur et ceux qui suivent nouvellement cette fiction! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre Spécial: Le petit démon **

Pétrifié, faible et perdu. Oui, c'était exactement cela. Aucun geste, aucune parole n'étaient envisageables. La fumée et la poussière envahissaient chaque recoin de cette place auparavant tranquille. Des bruits sourds lui parvenaient. Des éclats de mortiers jonchaient le sol délicatement dallé. Autour de lui, des hommes s'entretuaient, hurlant à la mort, dominés par la rage. Mais son regard s'était bloqué sur une silhouette au loin. Il s'agissait d'une personne assise tranquillement, en tailleurs. Il y avait une arme posée à ses côtés. Ses longs cheveux sombres recouvraient partiellement son uniforme auparavant blanc. Un uniforme bien différent du sien, qui n'était constitué que d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon miteux gris rayés de noir. Elle, elle portait l'uniforme de la justice, lui, celui du crime. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Cam.

On aurait dit qu'elle allait mourir, disparaître à tout jamais.

Il ne sut comment mais quelque chose se débloqua en lui. Ses jambes se lancèrent toutes seules, courant à toute vitesse vers la jeune fille assise. Il la vit murmurer son nom puis fermer les yeux. Un air extrêmement triste était apparu sur son visage complètement défiguré par la guerre. Il comprit trop tard ce comportement soudain. Un sifflement sinistre résonna dans ses oreilles. Le son de l'extérieur semblait peu à peu lui revenir, la rumeur des cris se faisait plus audible.

Une horrible détonation lui pulvérisa les oreilles.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Aucun son ne franchit sa bouche malgré la douleur cuisante qui lui traversa le flanc. L'impact contre le sol dur lui sembla durer une éternité. Il se retrouva donc face contre terre, un horrible goût métallique dans sa bouche. Il cracha le sang qui lui empêchait de respirer correctement. Sa main pressait de toutes ses forces restantes l'endroit où il avait été touché. Le sol ne se tarda pas à se transformer en une mare de sang. Furieux, il respirait fébrilement. Il cherchait du regard Cam. Sa Cam.

Elle ouvrait lentement ses paupières.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de la contempler, de l'appeler, de faire quoi que ce soit car son champ de vision commençait déjà à se distordre. Sa tête lui tournait. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Camryn murmurer à nouveau son nom.

Graig.

* * *

\- Vaurien !

Un bruit sourd retentit. Le choc fut violent pour lui. Une ombre le surplomba, menaçante. Il ne baissa cependant pas les yeux, affrontant du regard l'énorme marchand qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Lui, un petit garçon qui gisait à terre. Les passants se retournaient, vaguement intrigués par ce genre de querelle qui était assez fréquente dans le vaste marché de Sabaody, où les voleurs étaient légion. Ce qui pouvait légèrement piquer la curiosité des badauds était peut-être le jeune âge du coupable. Le petit chapardeur était facilement identifiable avec son énorme touffe rousse qui lui donnait un air de petit sauvageon. Tel un petit lionceau, il grognait, ce qui lui donnait un air plus adorable que menaçant. En tout cas, cela n'impressionnait pas du tout le marchand qui le regardait d'un air blasé. Mais son visage exprima rapidement du dégout lorsqu'il vit les haillons misérables et la crasse qui recouvraient le corps, certainement squelettique, du gamin. Il savait exactement d'où pouvait bien provenir ce petit, et il ne voulait en aucun cas avoir de quelconque lien avec ce genre de personnes. Quant au petit rouquin, il serrait contre lui une pomme. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu prendre.

\- Tu vas me la rendre, espèce d' avorton ! Ou j'appelle la Marine ! Rugit le marchand, projetant des postillons sur le pauvre gamin.

\- Bah appelle-la, j'en ai rien à foutre, espèce de vieux salopard ! Répliqua d'une voix fluette le petit voleur.

Abasourdi qu'on lui réponde de la sorte, le marchand n'avait pas remarqué que le rouquin se relevait et commençait à lever le camp.

\- HEY ! REVIENS ICI, PETIT MERDEUX ! Hurlait le commerçant.

Il se lança à la poursuite du rouquin qui avait déjà disparu facilement dans la foule, sa petite taille l'aidant grandement à se faufiler entre les passants. Essoufflé, l'homme poussa des jurons à s'en faire perdre la voix. Le garçonnet avait réussi à lui filer entre les doigts…

La rumeur de la foule s'intensifia légèrement. Notre jeune voleur se précipitait vers d'énormes racines entremêlées des mangroves qui dominaient de toute leur hauteur l'Archipel de Sabaody. Courant de toutes ses forces, il réussit à atteindre finalement une vieille bâtisse faite de briques. De la tôle recouvrait le sommet du bâtiment en guise de toiture. Le petit s'engouffra dans une entrée improvisée avec des planches de bois. Cette bâtisse était contiguë avec d'autres infrastructures bringuebalantes du même genre, si bien que l'ensemble formait un petit bidonville.

C'était la limite des groves habitées. Après, il y avait les zones de non-droit désertées. Mais même ici, les habitants vivaient dans une extrême précarité, plus ou moins délaissés par tous.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans sa misérable maison, il se sentit immédiatement en sécurité. Après avoir refermé avec précaution la porte, il se dirigea vers le fond de l'unique pièce qui constituait son habitat. Au fond, il y avait une masse recouverte de draps miteux. Une touffe de cheveux bruns dépassait des couvertures. Le petit s'avança, frottant la pomme qu'il avait dérobé avec un pan de ses haillons. Il s'agenouilla auprès de la masse et abaissa les draps pour découvrir un visage. Le visage d'une femme émacié, extrêmement maigre. Des cernes étaient apparents sous ses yeux fatigués, pourtant de la même couleur pétillante que ceux du gamin. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres gercées.

\- Graig… Murmura-t-elle.

L'intéressé lui caressa les cheveux. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la masse de draps. Il posa une autre main sur le ventre de la femme. Un ventre rebondi, malgré son extrême maigreur.

\- Maman, j'espère qu'elle va bien ! S'écria-t-il, souriant.

\- Mais oui… Grâce à ce que tu m'as rapporté, je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera. Tu es un gentil garçon, lui dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Graig esquissa un petit sourire malicieux. Il se releva promptement et s'empressa de peler la pomme avec un vieux couteau à la lame émoussée.

Quant à la femme, son sourire s'évanouit. Son visage exprimait une profonde tristesse lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur son ventre. Elle n'avait pas cru un seul mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Dans son état, il allait être vraiment difficile de donner naissance à un deuxième enfant. Mais la joie de son fils quant à cette perspective l'empêchait de lui partager ses doutes.

Graig lui servit fièrement à manger puis s'étira. Sa mère l'observait. Graig s'en rendit compte et lui déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. On y arrivera, je te le promets.

Des coups retentirent à la porte. Graig s'y dirigea. Il n'avait pas remarqué la vague de terreur qui traversa sa mère. Elle tenta de se déplacer mais elle était trop faible. La panique et l'angoisse l'avaient complètement dominé.

Pendant ce temps, le petit garçon ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un gamin de son âge. Celui-ci avait un bonnet noir vissé sur sa petite tête, qui rendaient ses yeux à peine visibles. Un sourire illumina le visage du rouquin. La femme lâcha un long soupir de soulagement, sa main glissant sur son ventre rebondi.

\- Kurai ! S'exclama Graig, ravi.

\- Cette fois tu ne me battras pas à cache-cache ! J'ai trouvé un chouette coin, tu viens ? Demanda l'intéressé, un sourire provocateur sur sa petite bouille.

\- Ha ! C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Rétorqua le rouquin, le regard brillant de malice.

Il retourna à l'intérieur de la maison et s'agenouilla auprès de sa mère. Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front puis un autre sur le ventre. Elle sourit faiblement et posa sa main sur sa joue crasseuse. Graig la retint pendant quelques instants.

\- Allez, vas-y mon chéri. Je vais mieux, lui dit sa mère d'une vois assurée. Il y a encore des médicaments, compléta-t-elle en montrant d'un signe de tête une tasse qui reposait près de son lit.

Graig parut un instant inquiet. Puis il dégagea les mèches brunes qui couvraient son visage émacié. Il lui offrit un petit clin d'œil qui fit légèrement rire la femme et se releva pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, m'man ! Déclara Graig avant de refermer la cabane.

Graig était heureux. Il était sur le point de vivre des aventures intrépides avec son fidèle ami, Kurai. En partant ils croisèrent simplement un homme à l'allure peu ragoûtante. Mais ce genre de personne était normale dans une zone aussi marginale. Plaisantant sur son apparence, les deux gamins se mirent à faire la course.

Graig ne remarqua pas que l'homme se dirigeait avidement vers sa propre maison.

Le petit garçon qu'il était se souviendra pendant toute sa vie de cette journée. Il s'était tellement amusé avec Kurai. Encore une fois, il réussit à retrouver son ami aussi rapidement que les dernières fois, et pouvait garder son titre de meilleur joueur de cache-cache et ainsi briser le petit espoir qu'entretenait son adversaire. Jouer à ce jeu dans cet archipel leur donnait aussi l'occasion de découvrir de nouveaux endroits qu'ils trouvaient tout de suite formidables. Cela leur donnait l'impression de vivre constamment des aventures extraordinaires. Oui, c'était une époque heureuse malgré la misère dans laquelle ils vivaient…

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle ce jour en particulier était important pour le jeune Graig.

Quand lui et Kurai reprirent le chemin du retour, une curieuse odeur s'éleva dans l'air. Les jeunes enfants reniflaient cette odeur qui leur rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inquiétant. Puis, Kurai prit timidement la parole.

\- On… On dirait du brûlé…, ajouta-t-il, l'air bizarre.

Graig ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'avancer encore un peu. Bientôt, de petites particules grisâtres commençaient à remplir l'air. Kurai tentait de les attraper, tandis que Graig prenait un air sérieux qui ne le ressemblait guère. Il continuait d'avancer prudemment, car des volutes de fumée apparaissaient et remplissaient l'environnement. Le chemin qu'ils avaient tant emprunté pour se rendre au bidonville ne leur était plus familier. Kurai tenait entre ses doigts une de ces petites peluches noires qui virevoltaient dans les airs et l'observait avec attention. Graig pressa le pas. Plus ils s'approchaient de chez lui, plus cette maudite fumée s'épaississait. Cela l'agaçait fortement.

Il se mit à courir, n'y tenant plus. Sous les interpellations de Kurai, Graig s'élançait maintenant de toutes ses forces vers le sentier. Il s'arrêta enfin, le visage éclairé avec brutalité par une lumière brûlante et aveuglante.

Du feu.

Ne sentant plus ses jambes, il tomba à genoux, contemplant les flammes dévorer toute la bâtisse sur leur passage. Déjà, elles s'étendaient sur les autres habitations, et l'on pouvait entendre vaguement des hurlements retentir parmi les habitants. Kurai tenait toujours dans son petit poing serré cette poussière qui était maintenant partout. De la cendre. Avec effroi, il regardait la bouche ouverte cet immense incendie se propager.

Graig sentit la panique le gagner. Il regardait partout. Il tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait et s'y précipita avec hâte. Une masse tremblotante rampait désespérément vers eux. Le rouquin s'agenouilla et tracta la masse sur lui, malgré leur différence de taille. Kurai se précipita pour les aider et constata avec frayeur qu'il s'agissait de la mère de son ami, dans un état si terrible que cela lui glaça le sang, malgré la chaleur étouffante.

Son visage était couvert de brûlures. Ses joues déjà creuses étaient teintées de noir. Du liquide rouge foncé maculait sa mâchoire, ses lèvres gercées et fines qui avaient l'habitude de former un sourire autrefois doux s'étiraient en une horrible grimace de douleur. Kurai, paralysé, regardait son ami la poser loin de la catastrophe. Allongée, elle gardait obstinément sa main sur son ventre. Avec un frisson, Graig prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa le long de son corps mutilé. Il se rendit compte que sa mère était en train de compresser son ventre avec un maximum de haillons, maintenant entièrement recouvert de sang. Graig écarquilla les yeux, absolument terrifié par ce spectacle horripilant. Kurai déglutit difficilement. De la bile commençait à lui monter à la gorge. Il s'enfuit vers les habitations, scandant qu'il allait chercher de l'aide. Quant à Graig, tout devenait confus dans son esprit. Il réfléchit rapidement à la situation et détourna le regard vers l'immense incendie qui continuait de ravager les environs. Les gens hurlaient de partout et tentaient de le maîtriser, même si le mal était déjà fait.

Le mal… fait. Graig fronça les sourcils. Un gémissement le sortit de ses pensées et il reporta son attention vers sa mère qui avait ouvert les yeux, larmoyants.

\- M'MAN ! Rugit Graig, les traits contractés par la rage.

Il vit ses lèvres remuer doucement. Elle tenta d'esquisser un mince sourire malgré sa souffrance apparente. Bientôt le visage de Graig était baigné de larmes. Il ne comprenait pas. Il pressa soudainement les haillons sur le ventre détruit de la mourante qui le regardait faire, l'air résigné. Graig était convaincu qu'il pouvait au moins sauver sa sœur. Il se sentait des ailes pousser, se rassurant à l'idée que bientôt, des adultes seraient là pour l'aider.

\- G-Graig ! Lâcha-t-elle dans un râle.

Le rouquin s'arrêta et la regarda avec effroi. Elle secoua lentement son visage. Graig se refusa de lâcher la pression, sa main commençant à se teinter elle aussi du liquide vital. Après de vains efforts, il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il approcha ensuite son visage et posa son front sur celui de sa mère qui profitait de ce dernier geste de tendresse. Elle pouvait encore sentir les larmes de son fils s'écraser doucement sur son propre visage mutilé.

\- Mon rôle… dans cette histoire… est terminé. Acheva-t-elle difficilement.

Graig rouvrit les yeux soudainement, abasourdi en entendant sa voix. Elle murmura une dernière chose dans un dernier souffle. Le petit resta un instant paralysé, avalant la nouvelle. Cette ultime parole eut l'effet d'une bombe qui le réveilla de sa torpeur. Il se redressa et observa d'un air atterré le visage sans couleur et sans vie de celle qui l'avait élevée seule. Celle pour qui il avait toujours voué une immense tendresse. Il posa sa main sur ses paupières et les ferma, officialisant désormais sa mort. Graig regarda ensuite le ventre, qui était toujours caché sous l'amas de draps poisseux. Une terrible odeur commençait déjà à s'élever dans l'air. Il entendit au loin la rumeur des cris de Kurai qui arrivait en trombe accompagné de d'autres habitants miséreux. Ils s'approchèrent du corps et poussèrent des cris horrifiés. Kurai avait ses grands yeux noirs fixés sur le visage de Graig.

Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Entre le moment où il était parti chercher de l'aide et maintenant, son ami semblait différent. Il avait une expression plus sérieuse, plus froide… Plus terrifiante. Kurai ne savait ce que c'était.

Des bruits de pas martelèrent le sol de cet enfer. Graig ne bougeait toujours pas, sachant pertinemment l'origine de ce vacarme inutile. Des hommes portant un uniforme blanc et des casquettes avec l'inscription « Marine » dessus se dépêchaient de se déployer sur toute la zone. Des ordres furent hurlés. Une fois de plus, ils arrivaient beaucoup trop tard. Le feu avait déjà atteint les dernières habitations.

\- Quel massacre… Quelqu'un l'a tuée, ça ne fait pas de doute gamin ! Retentit une voix rauque.

Graig se retourna. Il vit un vieillard se tenant à une canne au milieu des habitants qui étaient venu l'aider. Les autres personnes commencèrent à se regarder d'un air craintif.

\- Ecoutez-moi. Je parie n'importe quoi qu'on lui a broyé le ventre ! Quelqu'un lui voulait la peau ! Reprit de plus belle le vieux mendiant.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi le petit groupe. Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour elle, deux habitants se proposèrent pour l'emmener avec les autres victimes, là où des médecins de fortune commençaient déjà à s'affairer. Graig ne répondit rien. Il savait tout cela. Tandis que l'on emportait sa mère, il contemplait cet enfer crépitant envahir le grove.

\- Ku. Je sais qui a fait ça…, Murmura-t-il d'un air sombre, que son ami ne lui reconnaissait pas.

Ce dernier le regardait, craintif.

\- Alors... Ce… C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

* * *

Un bruit assourdissant acheva de le réveiller. Encore endormi, il valsa hors de son lit et tomba lourdement sur le sol, provoquant un vacarme alarmant. En effet, la porte s'ouvrit vigoureusement et deux hommes entrèrent. Leur regard se dirigea vers le lit vide. Avant qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit, un poing s'abattit sur le visage de l'un d'eux avec force. L'homme s'écroula sous l'impact, assommé. Le second poussa un gémissement effrayé et s'enfuit de la chambre, laissant son occupant se ressaisir. Il grommelait des paroles incompréhensibles. Soudain, le sol tangua si fort qu'il perdit presque l'équilibre. Se frottant les cheveux, il regarda les alentours. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de chambre assez sombre. Quelques instants auparavant, il était allongé sur un lit assez confortable. Du matériel médical s'étalait sur quelques étagères qui remplissaient la pièce. D'autres roulis interrompirent son analyse. Se tenant aux mur en bois, il comprit soudainement où il se trouvait.

Un bateau. Et cette pièce, c'était certainement une infirmerie… Les deux hommes qui étaient entrés avaient peut être entendu sa chute et s'étaient précipités pour vois s'il allait bien… Ou pas. Il recoiffa ses cheveux touffus d'un roux flamboyant avant de s'aventurer hors de ces quatre murs. D'un air faussement navré, il enjamba le marin qu'il avait malencontreusement frappé.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre homme courait vers la surface. Montant à triple vitesse les escaliers élégants du navire, ses yeux cherchaient avidement son capitaine.

\- CAPITAINE BAGGY ! IL EST LA ! Hurla-t-il sur le pont.

Une poignée d'hommes s'étaient retournés vers leur collègue, curieux. Celui-ci s'arrêta enfin, essoufflé. Il sentit une ombre le surplomber et il releva prudemment la tête vers son supérieur. L'énergumène était facilement reconnaissable avec sa grande cape blanche aux épaulettes bien garnies de franges dorées. Il portait également un couvre-chef blanc, un tricorne avec le signe de la Marine barré d'une croix. Mais ce qui faisait de lui Baggy le Clown, c'était certainement son maquillage exubérant avec un énorme nez rouge qui prenait de la place sur son visage dédaigneux.

\- C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? T'es pas avec lui, pauvre idiot ? Demanda Baggy avec mépris.

\- Il… Il nous a attaqués ! Bredouilla son sous-fifre.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, suis-je bête. Ça doit être tellement difficile de maitriser un gamin alité quand on est deux stupides pirates ! Ajouta son capitaine d'un ton sarcastique avant de lui tourner le dos.

\- Mais… !

\- Si vous parlez de ce mec, il a l'air d'aller plutôt mieux. Retentit une voix amusée.

En une fraction de secondes, tous les hommes présents sortirent leurs armes et les pointèrent toutes en direction du nouveau venu. Baggy se raidit puis esquissa un sourire sournois. Il se retourna doucement pour découvrir un jeune homme à la chevelure rousse tenir par le col le médecin de bord larmoyant, un énorme hématome sur la joue. Le jeune homme portait encore l'uniforme d'Impel Down, un t-shirt et un pantalon miteux tout deux rayés de blanc et de noir. Un rictus arrogant apparu sur son visage, tandis qu'il lâchait le pauvre medecin, complètement dévasté.

\- Graig Iron, s'exclama Baggy d'un ton faussement joyeux, comme s'il retrouvait un vieil ami.

Le rouquin s'avança tranquillement au milieu des canons et lames pointés sur sa personne. Il s'arrêta en face de Baggy, le dépassant de quelques centimètres.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fiche sur ce vieux rafiot ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Fais attention à ton langage quand tu t'adresses au capitaine Baggy, gamin ! Vociféra un type.

Baggy lui lança un regard assassin ce qui eut pour l'effet de le faire taire. Il reporta son attention sur son invité.

\- Graig Iron, répéta-t-il. Sache que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, maintenant… Voilà plusieurs jours que nous avons quitté Marineford, et en plus nous t'avons offert des soins… C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Minauda le clown.

\- Ne me fait pas rire, t'as déjà assez d'hommes comme ça, je vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à me garder, répliqua froidement son interlocuteur.

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, dommage… Tu aurais pu voguer avec un capitaine corsaire… Tu aurais connu de belles aventures et surtout, gagner de la réputation en me servant ! Continuait Baggy.

Graig fronça les sourcils. Baggy avait prononcé un mot très intéressant. Le mot « Corsaire », qui réveilla en Graig une détermination inébranlable. Il réfléchit un instant. Baggy était un ancien de Roger, il lui avait d'ailleurs sauvé la vie à Impel Down, même si ce n'était pas volontaire… Visiblement, ce crétin clownesque cherchait à reconstituer son équipage avec d'anciens prisonniers… Cela pourrait s'avérer pratique. S'il utilisait Baggy maintenant, il pourrait atteindre son but plus facilement. En plus, il se sentait un peu faible… Il passa une main hésitant sur son flanc, à l'endroit où il s'était fait tiré dessus. Un vague picotement ne fit que le rendre plus sûr de son choix.

\- Bah, après tout, j'ai rien à y perdre ! Lança-t-il d'une attitude indifférente, ce qui agaça légèrement le pirate.

\- Très bien, morveux. Bienvenue parmi nous… Pour ton plus grand malheur ! Rugit Baggy avant d'éclater d'un rire démentie, suivit de son équipage.

Mais cela n'impressionna guère Graig. Il n'attendait que ça.

Une aventure sans obstacles n'était pas une véritable aventure.

* * *

**Et voilà! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. **

**Merci de lire!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Yow!**

**Voici l'arc suivant qui sera également assez court. **

**J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et également de bonnes fêtes! **

**Encore désolée du retard, mais bon, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude ( ouais, jparle aux habitués :*)**

**Le seul truc qui me motive à continuer cette fic, c'est vraiment les mail que je reçois pour me signaler qu'une nouvelle personne suit la fic ou l'a ajouté à ses favoris. Franchement ça me fait plaisir! Mais je la continue aussi parce que je m'amuse bien. Elaborer une histoire et surtout des personnages cohérents est un exercice assez difficile mais un bon entraînement ^^ **

**Bref, je pose la suite, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**ARC VI: LE PASSAGE **

**Chapitre 39 : On dit qu'elle est puissante**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il attendait. Dehors, des cris fusaient, des bruits de machines résonnaient. Ce boucan durait depuis plusieurs jours, et faisait écho jusqu'à son bureau. Confortablement installé dans un somptueux fauteuil en velours rouge bordeau, il jetait un coup d'œil peu intéressé à plusieurs dossiers ouverts en grands sur une magnifique table en bois massif et sombre. Il y avait très peu de bibelots, à peine une collection d'élégantes plumes disposées dans un délicat pot translucide. Une casquette reposait à côté. C'était un accessoire très simple à première vue. Seul le mot « Marine » qui l'ornait pouvait éventuellement éveiller une attention particulière. Il n'y avait ensuite qu'une bibliothèque qui remplissait pauvrement l'immense pièce en marbre rosé et blanc. Mais toute cette richesse le laissait quelque peu indifférent. Il était normal qu'il obtienne ce droit exceptionnel qui lui permettait de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil rembourré. Après tout, il avait servi durant toute sa vie dans la Marine, il était dévoué corps et âme à la Justice qu'elle promouvait. Son prédécesseur n'était qu'un imbécile qui avait été négligent sur son devoir, c'était tout. Naturellement, il lui avait succédé. Il avait pris des mesures radicales depuis, comme changer le quartier général de la Marine après la grande guerre qui opposa l'armada de Barbe Blanche et la Marine. D'ailleurs, il avait eu l'occasion de vérifier ceux qui étaient réellement digne de servir la Justice, qui étaient assez courageux pour ne pas céder aux avances du camp adverse, et enfin qui étaient assez fort pour ne pas tomber sous les attaques des puissants, lui inclus. Il devait l'avouer, le retournement de situation avec la venue de Shanks le Roux l'avait surpris. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus étourdi, c'était cette espèce de petit soldat qui s'était dressé contre lui, le connaissant de près, vraisemblablement…

Au départ il pensait qu'il avait péri, puisque la dernière image qu'il avait de lui, c'était un corps inerte, faible, surplombé par un des hommes les plus puissants de ce monde. Puis, lui et son supérieur de l'époque s'étaient aperçu de sa disparition soudaine lorsqu'il était temps de recenser les corps tombés. Or plusieurs soldats, tremblants de peur, avaient rapporté des faits étranges. D'après eux, le corps du soldat s'était mystérieusement volatilisé. Lorsqu'on lui avait identifié le soldat, il se souvint alors d'être entré dans une colère froide.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le tirant de ses pensées. Il maugréa un « entrez » et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

\- Bien le bonjouuur…, Amiral en chef Akainuuu, retentit une voix paresseuse.

L'intéressé soupira légèrement. Ce n'était pas la personne qu'il attendait de voir. Agacé, il exécuta un vague signe de tête pour accueillir l'amiral Kizaru. Ce dernier s'approcha, les mains dans les poches de son costume tape à l'œil doré à rayures jaunes. Il s'assit dans une chaise élégante, en face du bureau de son supérieur.

\- Alors ? Demanda Akainu, d'une voix qui se voulait contrôlée.

\- On l'a retrouvé. Il se trouve ici-même, dans le Nouveau Monde, comme tu l'avais prévu…

\- Décidément, il n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Bah, ça nous facilite grandement la tâche.

\- Tu veux que je me charge de le ramener ?

\- Non, surtout pas. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra… Ce genre de caprice au sein de la Marine n'est pas tolérable.

Kizaru ne répondit pas. Akainu avait prononcé ces dernières paroles d'un ton féroce. Il paraissait bien décidé à en finir avec celui qui avait été le troisième amiral de la Marine, Aokiji Kuzan. Le Singe Jaune ne pensait pas que cette grande purge touchait même l'élite de la Marine. La venue d'Akainu allait décidément bouleverser certaines règles. Voyant que ce dernier ne disait rien, il en conclut qu'il était temps de partir.

\- Attends, fit l'Amiral en chef.

Kizaru s'immobilisa.

\- Aurais-tu par hasard croisé le vice-amiral Momonga ? Il est très en retard.

Kizaru fronça les sourcils. Puis il se retourna soudainement vers Akainu qui parut surpris de ce comportement. Le Singe Jaune esquissa un sourire béat et se passa une main sur son crâne.

\- J'allais oublier la véritable raison de ma visite…

Il plongea sa main dans une de ses poches de son costard tapageur et en sortir une lettre qu'il posa sur le bureau reluisant. Puis, il se dirigea vers la sortie, riant légèrement devant l'air blasé de son supérieur.

La porte se referma doucement, son ignoble petit grincement perçant le lourd silence.

Akainu ouvrit la lettre et la lut d'une vitesse alarmante. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il arriva à la fin. Les dents serrées, il essayait de réfléchir posément à ce qu'il venait de lire.

La lettre commençait à s'embraser lorsqu'il réussit à reprendre son sang-froid. D'un air décidé, il attrapa un escargotphone et s'empressa de saisir le numéro voulu. Son correspondant décrocha presque immédiatement.

\- Amiral en Chef Akainu, quelle est votre requête ? Fit soudainement une voix fluette au bout de la ligne.

\- Transmettez les ordres suivants : je vous assigne officiellement la tâche de retrouver la trace de Camryn Tôshizo. Je vous ordonne de respecter la consigne de la ramener uniquement vivante, c'est très important.

\- Mais monsieur, nous avons déjà envoyé une missive à ce sujet. Le Vice-Amiral Momonga s'est vu refusé l'ordre de mission.

\- C'est parce que le vice-amiral Tôshizo l'a pris à sa place, voilà pourquoi ! Tonna Akainu, n'y tenant plus. J'ordonne au vice-amiral Onigumo de l'accompagner sur cette mission, il faut à tout prix surveiller le vice-amiral Tôshizo. Regardez son état, il va avoir du mal à se battre si jamais il y un problème… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Il y eut un silence gênant au bout du fil. Le subordonné semblait avoir compris ce douloureux sous-entendu…

\- Bien, Amiral en chef, fit le soldat, et Akainu raccrocha rageusement.

Il fulminait. Depuis quand Haru Tôshizo pouvait se permettre d'agir comme il le voulait… Akainu était persuadé qu'il avait fait exprès de choisir la traque de sa fille. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver, il serait capable de la cacher, de l'aider à s'enfuir, de compliquer le travail de la Marine par amour pour sa stupide progéniture. Cet imbécile avait du flair, il avait saisi la moindre opportunité pour partir à sa recherche. Pourtant, il pensait qu'après l'avoir gradé vice-amiral, il serait un peu plus obéissant… Il fallait absolument qu'Onigumo et son unité lui collent aux basques, rapportant ses moindres faits et gestes. D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait presque Momonga d'avoir laissé innocemment passer l'occasion de s'occuper de la recherche de Camryn…

Il claqua de la langue.

Décidément, la purge paraissait plus sérieuse que prévue.

* * *

\- Mh. Pas bon… Pas bon du tout, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se dépêcha de raccrocher le combiné, grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis, elle demeura silencieuse, l'oreille tendue. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal, uniquement le silence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à une vieille horloge qui était accrochée au mur nu de sa modeste chambre. Il était près de trois heures du matin, cela allait faire plus de deux heures qu'elle avait entreprit ses recherches.

Camryn se frotta les yeux, morte de fatigue. Nageant dans un large sweat bleu marine à capuche, portant l'emblème des Hearts Pirates, la jeune fille était recroquevillée dans son lit, un escargotphone posé sur ses cuisses. Elle avait réussi à négocier avec le capitaine du sub nautilus, Traflagar Law, pour récupérer ses principales affaires, dont Shell, un escargotphone doté d'une véritable conscience mais également son unique et fidèle compagnon. Oh, bien sûr, le célèbre Chirurgien de la mort n'avait pas accepté aussi facilement. En échange, elle avait promis de se tenir à carreaux et n'alerter quiconque susceptible de l'aider. De plus, il lui avait également demandé de lui transmettre les informations qu'elle possédait sur les agissements de la Marine. Naturellement, Law ignorait tout de la véritable fonction de Shell, ce que Camryn avait soigneusement évité de lui révéler. Enfin, il lui avait ordonné de lui révéler le secret de fabrication de ses balles en granit marin, une arme particulièrement mortelle envers les utilisateurs de fruits du démon, dont lui-même. D'ailleurs, il avait pris soin de garder ces balles dans ses appartements privés, au cas où Camryn tenterait de se retourner contre lui. La bleue n'avait pas eu le choix. En vérité, peu lui importait, puisque ces balles étaient bien trop imparfaites à ses yeux. Tant que cela pouvait divertir Law, elle était tranquille pour mener à bien ses petites affaires. Depuis quelques jours, Camryn avait recommencé à utiliser Shell pour suivre le déroulement des opérations de la Marine, ainsi que la surveillance de certains pirates qu'elle avait commencé à entreprendre lorsqu'elle était à Marineford. Malheureusement, elle devait attendre au moins le milieu de la nuit pour essayer de récupérer les informations que Shell avait réussi à capter et enregistré durant la journée. Traflagar Law la surveillait de près, et elle ne pouvait en aucun cas utiliser son compagnon sous ses yeux, en plein jour.

Mais Camryn préférait largement ses activités nocturnes plutôt que de revivre inlassablement les épisodes terrifiants qu'elle avait vécu pendant la guerre au Sommet. La bleue avait beau être en phase de récupération au niveau de ses blessures les plus sévères, le traumatisme était profondément ancré en son être. Impossible de trouver du repos sans que d'ignobles cauchemars l'assaillissent de toute part, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. De plus, un élément revenait constamment la hanter : sa mère, telle qu'elle l'avait connue jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière faisait son apparition au milieu de batailles entre marines et pirates, sur la place Osris. Camryn secoua son visage puis repris son décryptage d'un message codé particulièrement complexe que Shell était en train de lui transmettre.

Soudain, Shell s'interrompit. Devant ce silence, Camryn dressa l'oreille, en alerte. Puis, un bref flash de lumière traversa les yeux globuleux de la machine. La jeune fille réagit rapidement en étouffant la bestiole avec un pan de sa couverture. Elle jeta des regards furtifs vers la porte de sa chambre, craignant qu'elle n'ait fait trop de bruit… Elle savait à quel point Law avait le sommeil léger et ce n'était absolument pas le moment de le voir surgir une fois de plus dans la pièce, son nodashi en main. Elle tenait Shell serré dans ses mains, espérant que rien de malheureux n'arrive.

Mais rien en se produisit. Camryn découvrit précautionneusement son compagnon, tentant de percevoir un quelconque changement. Shell avait le regard fixe, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'utilisait. Elle rapprocha son oreille de l'escargotphone, pensant son geste tout à fait inutile.

\- On bouge !

Camryn sursauta brutalement en entendant ce murmure et éloigna l'objet de son visage. Paniquée, elle arracha un fil du combiné, ce qui eut l'effet d'éteindre Shell.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence le plus total.

Puis, les sens en alerte, la respiration saccadée, Camryn se rapprocha de la bestiole. Ses jointures commençaient à devenir toute blanches à force de serrer dans sa main le fil qu'elle venait d'arracher. Un frisson lui parcouru soudainement l'échine. La bleue venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux… Quelque chose qui lui rappelait un épisode de la Guerre au Sommet. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Shell n'était pas dans son état normal, ou qu'il émettait une voix tout à fait inconnue.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on tentait de s'emparer de Shell.

Serrant les dents, la jeune fille remis l'escargotphone à sa place. Puis elle soupira. Des bruits lointains lui parvinrent. On semblait s'affairer dans le sous-marin, car l'aube semblait déjà pointer le bout de son nez, même s'il était impossible de l'apercevoir dans les profondeurs de Grand Line.

\- Bordel…, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle était bel et bien seule maintenant. Plus personne ne pouvait à présent l'aider.

* * *

Des coups furent portés à la porte. Légèrement assoupi, il grommela pour manifester sa présence, puis il entreprit de se lever. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, si bien qu'il eut du mal à se diriger vers la porte, trébuchant à moitié sur ses habits ou bien des livres ouverts qui jonchaient le sol. Il ouvrit enfin la porte, laissant place à un de ses subordonné le plus proche. En fait, il s'agissait d'un énorme ours au pelage blanc comme la neige.

\- Ah, désolé… Je ne savais pas vraiment si tu étais réveillé capitaine, alors j'ai…, bredouilla-t-il.

Trafalgar Law fit mine de balayer ses excuses, trop endormi pour lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Son second paru soulagé.

\- On est bientôt arrivés. J'ai déjà tout indiqué sur la carte, tu pourras la consulter tant que tu le voudras. Ah, j'crois que Schachi voulait te toucher deux mots à propos de… euh… Enfin, bref, il devrait arriver.

Law se frotta les yeux et acquiesça. Bepo partit, tandis qu'il referma la porte. Le capitaine des Hearts entreprit de trouver de quoi s'habiller puis sortit de sa chambre, baillant légèrement. Il se dirigea vers une pièce qui se situait près de ses appartements. A l'intérieur, il y avait une petite cuisine avec un frigo assez imposant d'où il en sortit une bouteille de lait ainsi que de la nourriture. L'évier était assez désordonné, plusieurs assiettes ainsi que des couverts et divers autres ustensiles s'éparpillaient un peu partout. Il allait se diriger vers l'unique table de la pièce pour manger lorsqu'il aperçut Camryn, tranquillement assise, les pieds sur la table et lisant le journal. Law faillit lâcher tout ce qu'il portait sous le coup de la peur.

\- Ah, c'est toi, commenta Camryn d'un air absent, plongeant sa cuillère dans un bol rempli de céréales et de lait.

Une veine imperceptible battait dangereusement sur la tempe de Law qui faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas taillader cette gamine en pièces. Il ravala une réplique cinglante et se servit avant de s'assoir devant la jeune fille. Il remarqua les cernes qui se faisaient de plus en plus nets sur le visage émacié de Camryn. Oui, émacié. Depuis la guerre, la bleue avait un rythme de vie très perturbé ce qui avait un grand impact sur sa santé, déjà fragile à cause de ses blessures. Même si elle avait repris des couleurs depuis ses premiers jours de convalescence, son mental n'en était pas moins profondément chamboulé. Parfois, Law était obligé d'insister pour qu'elle avale un peu de nourriture lors des repas… Sinon, le reste du temps, Camryn passait son temps dans sa chambre et n'en sortait que très rarement. Il fallait se l'avouer, Law n'avait jamais vu sa patiente aussi matinale qu'à cet instant.

Lui lançant un regard furtif, Camryn enleva ses pieds de la table, sachant pertinemment que Law n'appréciait guère ce genre d'insolence. Le capitaine pirate paru légèrement reconnaissant puis se mit à manger.

\- Dis-moi, miss… J'ai besoin de ton expertise pour vérifier un truc sur le granit marin.

Camryn le regarda d'un air blasé. Law soutint son regard, attendant patiemment une réponse. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus chez cette fille était bien cette manie de rendre une situation extrêmement gênante… Camryn était longue à la détente ce qui ne manquait pas de l'énerver.

\- Tu as une céréale au coin de la bouche, fit remarquer Law d'un ton las.

Camryn sursauta, comme s'il l'avait tirée d'un profond sommeil. Le chirurgien ne s'était pas trompé, la jeune fille était bel et bien plongée dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Après quelques secondes, elle acquiesçât, évitant soigneusement de regarder le pirate dans les yeux.

Law haussa un sourcil, légèrement perplexe. Camryn n'avait même pas enlevé la céréale…

\- Ah, et il faudrait que tu me rendes mes bouquins sur la flore aquatique de Grand Line, continua Law sur le ton de la conversation.

Camryn hocha la tête, toujours plongée dans son journal, relisant la même page depuis plusieurs minutes. Law possédait une collection impressionnante de livres sur les vertus des diverses plantes qui peuplaient leur monde. Elle avait demandé la permission d'en emprunter quelques-uns. Camryn avait notamment pu lire des collections limitées, des ouvrages qui n'existaient plus dans le commerce. La jeune fille retrouvait son goût prononcé pour le savoir qu'elle avait développé déjà très jeune. De plus, Law était avant tout médecin, ce qui constituait peut-être sa seule facette que Camryn respectait, n'ayant que très peu de connaissances dans ce domaine qu'elle souhaitait pourtant explorer. Quant à Law, il ne voyait pas de mal à lui prêter ses précieux livres, sachant pertinemment que Camryn n'était pas du genre à en faire n'importe quoi. En y réfléchissant bien, il était la seule personne à aimer lire autant à bord du sous-marin. Même s'ils étaient ennemis, cela ne le dérangeait pas d'accomplir cet échange de savoirs avec cette gamine. De toute manière, cette dernière lui devait certaines informations que seule la Marine possédait. Le secret que renfermait le granit marin par exemple.

\- Au fait, Law, je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec le granit marin ? Demanda soudainement Camryn.

L'intéressé esquissa un sourire, s'étant attendu à cette question.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu n'es plus dans la marine je te signale.

\- Hein ? Grogna Camryn, légèrement agacée.

Puis elle se rappela à quel point Law se délectait de cette situation et décida de ne pas répondre à cette énième provocation.

\- Non parce que… ce n'étais pas comme si tu voulais reproduire ces balles, hein ?

\- A ton avis, répliqua-t-il, l'air malicieux.

Camryn se passa une main sur le visage, reposant son journal sur la table.

\- Donc, tu comptes me voler mon invention, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

\- Oh, au moins j'ai une bonne raison de t'avoir à bord, répondit Law, haussant les épaules.

Camryn pesta intérieurement contre ce sans-gêne de pirate qui était comme les autres. Une bande d'égoïstes qui agissaient comme ils l'entendaient sans faire attention aux autres. Puis elle sourit légèrement.

Exactement comme elle, en vérité.

\- Bah, je t'en prie. Tu verras rapidement qu'elles sont imparfaites, se résigna Camryn.

\- Oh ce n'est pas un problème. C'était juste le principe de ton arme qui m'intéressait, et l'utilisation du granit marin. Je te signale que j'ai mon équipage avec moi, et ils n'ont pas mangé de fruit du démon, eux.

\- Même une ratée comme moi peut aider le grand Chirurgien de la mort à ce que je vois, ironisa-t-elle.

Un silence gêné suivit ces paroles. Law regardait Camryn d'un air sombre. La jeune fille avait compris qu'elle s'était moqué de lui une fois de trop. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de soutenir son regard meurtrier, ses sens aux aguets. Trafalgar Law semblait réellement sur le point de la mettre en pièce. Camryn était toujours assise au fond de son dossier lorsque Law se rapprocha légèrement d'elle, les coudes sur la table. Il joignit ses jointures tatouées et continuait de fixer Camryn, qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

\- N'oublie pas que tu te trouves sur mon territoire, miss. Je finirais bien par savoir qui tu es réellement. Et garde aussi en tête que tu es traquée par ton propre camp, donc reste tranquille.

Camryn manqua d'éclater de rire. Law était, comme la plupart de ses ennemis, convaincu qu'elle possédait une quelconque valeur. Sa réaction était toutefois compréhensible. La Marine ainsi que les journaux l'avaient modelée de cette façon, alors que tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était d'avoir une vie normale de fonctionnaire au sein de la Marine… Camryn eu une sensation étrange. Ce genre d'aspiration lui paraissait lointaine, avec tous les évènements qui se sont déroulés. Maintenant que tous lui donnaient ce statut, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix car s'en débarrasser lui ferait perdre son temps. De plus, elle devait rester soigneusement cachée. Ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer son « sauveur », même s'il s'agissait du Chirurgien de la Mort.

\- J'ai fini, se contenta de dire Camryn.

En se levant, son regard se posa sur la page de journal qu'elle avait fait semblant de lire jusqu'à présent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement en voyant le titre d'un petit article, ce qui n'échappa à Law. Camryn essaya de contenir les tremblements qui saisirent ses mains. Elle toussota légèrement puis se dirigea vers la sortie, s'appuyant légèrement contre l'évier. Law attrapa le journal et le lu en diagonale. Ses yeux métalliques s'arrêtèrent sur un nom qu'il trouva fort intéressant.

« Le vice-amiral Tôshizo ».

Malgré lui, il avait murmuré ces mots, pensif. L'article relatait l'ordre de mission que Tôshizo avait apparemment reçu pour traquer sa propre fille. Law rapporta son attention sur Camryn qui n'était toujours pas partie.

Elle se tenait près de l'évier, dos à lui. Mais il avait remarqué sa main qui était délicatement posée sur un couteau aiguisé.

En une fraction de seconde, Law se retrouva tout près de la bleue, lui retenant fermement son poignet.

Camryn lâcha le couteau sous le coup qui tomba par terre dans un tintement sonore. Elle fit un geste brusque pour se libérer de l'emprise du pirate mais celui-ci dominait nettement la partie. Elle ne put que fulminer, le regard flamboyant.

\- Lâche-moi, Trafalgar Law ! Cracha-t-elle, ses traits déformés par la rage.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, plus froid que jamais. Ses yeux durs la regardaient de haut, comme si elle n'était qu'un misérable insecte. Camryn tenta une fois de plus de se débattre mais Law lui attrapa le col de son autre main, plantant son regard implacable dans le sien.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, miss Tôshizo. T'es sur mon territoire ici. Tu ne tueras qui que ce soit tant que je serais le capitaine, énonça lentement Law, détachant chaque syllabe.

Camryn avait la respiration haletante, une haine inexplicable l'animant. Sa main de libre glissa un peu plus vers l'évier puis plongea dedans pour y saisir une fourchette qu'elle dirigea vers sa propre tempe. Law fut plus rapide et réussi à la bloquer à temps.

\- Pas même toi, prononça-t-il d'une voix très basse mais pas moins menaçante.

Cela eut pour effet de calmer instantanément la jeune fille, dont les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, dans une expression béate. En quelques secondes, elle reprit ses esprits. Camryn eut l'impression de revenir de très loin, ne sachant plus où elle se trouvait ni ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire. Law remarqua son air perdu et soupira, légèrement soulagé.

Au même moment, Kurai entra en trombe dans la cuisine.

\- Capitaine ! On approche de…

Sa voix s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit son supérieur retenant les deux poignets de Camryn, qui tenait une fourchette dans l'une de ses mains. Les deux se retournèrent vers lui, Law d'un air blasé, Camryn toujours perdue.

\- Euh… Je repasserai, murmura le jeune homme, légèrement décontenancé.

\- Non, non, reste, s'écria Law, lâchant immédiatement Camryn qui se trouvait toujours dans le même état.

Kurai paru hésiter. Il lança un regard furtif à son amie d'enfance puis reporta son attention à son capitaine, impatient.

\- Euh… On… On approche de l'Archipel, capitaine.

\- Parfait, fit simplement Law. Ramène-la à l'infirmerie.

Il se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la sortie. Kurai s'approcha lentement de Camryn puis posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

Camryn réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi improbable. Elle s'était retrouvée dans de bien pires situations, mais même dans ces cas extrêmes elle n'avait jamais entreprit d'en finir avec sa vie. Cette possibilité n'avait été qu'envisagée, mais jamais réalisée. Son naufrage, sa détention à Blossom, son calvaire pendant la guerre représentaient de bien meilleures situations pour se résoudre à partir pour toujours. Peut-être que le cumul l'avait poussée à agir. Mais il y avait autre chose dont elle avait du mal à y croire. Si Camryn avait eu la ferme intention de se tuer, non seulement elle l'aurait déjà fait, mais surtout elle l'aurait précautionneusement préparé et à l'abri des regards. S'emporter comme elle l'avait fait où s'exposer aux regards n'était pas dans ses habitudes… Sérieusement secouée, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

\- Hey… Cam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…, résonna la voix hésitante de Kurai.

Camryn se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Soudain, elle tourna brutalement sa tête vers la sortie, là où Law était parti.

\- Kurai ! Répète ce que tu as dit ? Lui demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

Le brun parut déconcerté.

\- Euh… Je te demandais si le capitaine ne t'avait pas…

\- Non, non, pas ça ! Le… Le lieu ! Où sommes-nous ?

Il déglutit devant le regard perçant et déterminé de son amie d'enfance. Après quelques secondes, il consentit à lui répondre.

\- Bah… L'archipel… L'archipel de Sabaody !

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**Ouuh le petit cliffhanger! ( petit!) **

**Bref, j'espère que c'est toujours aussi bien... ( est-ce que vous sentez mon malaise ? x) ) **

**Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à lâcher vos impressions, ça reste super important. **

**A bientôt! Et encore déso pour les fautes de français ToT **

**Merci de lire!**


End file.
